Karma in Retrograde
by ohmytheon
Summary: When Dabi is hit by a de-aging quirk, he's turned back to a 16 year-old U.A. Gen Studies student with self-esteem and parent issues, a destructive quirk, and no memory of the last five years. To help the Dabi of the past, present, and future, he is placed with Class 1-A. There, they must all face the question of whether he can change or if his destiny is already set in stone.
1. Lazarus, How Did Your Debts Get Paid?

Ohmytheon **notes:** This is going to be a massive endeavor (no pun intended) on mine and **Mistystarshine** 's behalf, but I could not ask for a better co-conspirator, partner-in-crime, and author for this fic. For all we know, this whole thing could be debunked in this current manga arc, but you can pry the "Dabi is a Todoroki" theory out of my cold dead hands. I hint at it in a lot of my fics, so it was high time that I just did it. Mistystarshine and I went back and forth with a lot of jokes and ideas, but she came up with the de-aging idea and my brain ran with it like I needed it to live. I'm so excited for where this is going. It's a lot of headcanons, all things considered, and we've come up with ideas that range from totally silly to dead fucking serious. I'm not joking when I say that we've talked about this fic every night for like three weeks, maybe more. This is going to be crack treated very seriously. Are there plot holes? Sure. Would this actually happen? Probably not. Do we care? Hell no. We're having fun with this! A ton of fun! And I hope you do too reading it. I've got a lot of feels and so does Mistystarshine and apparently this is our outlet. PM me for a link to our Discord. Enjoy!

* * *

When he had joined the League of Villains, Dabi had expected to be dealing with pro heroes, not children, but sometimes it was more interesting that way. Maybe it had been a coincidence or fate, but something had aligned in the universe to bring together all his desires. Sometimes the League was fractured and they didn't always agree or even like each other, something that was inevitable when a lot of strange and wackjob personalities were in one room, but hate could make even the worst work with one another for a common goal.

And right now, the goal was to bring down the false hero society that so many people worshipped.

To be honest, Dabi wouldn't mind heroes if they actually did what they had been created to do. However, besides All Might, it had been a very long time since heroes were legitimately heroic. It was hard to be a true hero when all heroes were human and most humans were flawed. Could he fault them for that? No, he was plenty flawed as well. The difference between him and these so-called heroes was that he could admit it. He revelled in it, in fact. The heroes needed to be brought down a level so they could see their distorted reflections as well.

These days, heroes were more about fame and fortune than they were about saving people - about being good. Even the best of the best could also be terrible people behind closed doors. They weren't the pure-hearted individuals that so many people made them out to be. Greedy, self-centered, brutal, cold. None of those things were in the definition of a hero and yet they applied to many of them out there right now. A true hero would know their flaws, accept them, and work every day to overcome them.

Not too many heroes were willing to do that and so it was the League's job to show them how. It was more fun than Dabi had anticipated. He should have started doing this ages ago. The years that he'd wasted doing little more than passive aggressive petty crimes on his own were nothing compared to what he was doing now with the League.

Perhaps the most opportune moment of his life, and a surprising one at that, was when Dabi had been put in charge of the Vanguard Action Squad. Although they had attempted to come to blows at first and Dabi still thought that the guy was more than a little broken in the head, Shigaraki had still seen Dabi's ability to lead. It wasn't something that was immediately noticeable, the scars, staples, and dead but bright blue eyes too distracting, but he had spent his entire life raising himself, making it easier to guide others.

It had given him access to the newest U.A. students. Not one of his original goals, but something that had definitely turned into an opportunity to do even more with his time in the League. He wasn't certain how long he planned on being in it, but for now, it worked to his advantage. In the beginning, he had been aggravated over the idea that he had to deal with a bunch of children, but then they proved to be a lot more interesting than many of the pro heroes that he'd seen so far.

What better way to bring down the hero society and start anew than by attacking the very beginning of the process? U.A. and schools like it were where every hero began their journey. Cutting them down right there, destroying all that they believed in, would cause a ripple effect throughout the entire hero community.

Dabi could see all of it - the past that brought him to his lowest point, the present that he was fighting in, and the future that could go either way - whenever he saw Shouto Todoroki.

It had been curious to see Todoroki's face on the kill list when he and the Vanguard had attacked the U.A. Training Camp in order to kidnap Katsuki Bakugou. Not very surprising, if Dabi was being honest. Like most people, he had watched the U.A. Sports Festival and seen the raw power that made up Endeavor's youngest son. With his mother's ice powers in tenfold on one side and his father's fire on the other, he was the perfect storm to make up a hero.

His unwillingness to use the fire half of his quirk had been of note. Dabi had known at least some of what he was capable of and yet Todoroki had clearly avoided using it until that Midoriya kid had forced him into a corner. He could have crushed Bakugou in the last round had he used his fire power - and yet he hadn't. A hero obsessed with power and being on the top, Dabi doubted that Endeavor had liked that, which had been a pleasure in itself.

To be honest, Dabi had expected to confront Todoroki at some point when they'd been on the mission to kidnap Bakugou. There was no way that someone like him would let something like a classmate being taken lying down. Perhaps he had lingered too long on Todoroki's photo back then because Shigaraki had actually asked if killing him would be a problem. Many people gravitated towards people with similar quirks and even felt connected to them on some level.

No, being put into a position where he might have to kill Shouto Todoroki wouldn't be a problem. Actually doing it was another matter. Dabi rather liked the kid being around. Both he and Midoriya were prime examples of who heroes were supposed to be. It would almost be a shame to put them down, not when Stain himself had decided that Midoriya was worthy of being kept alive. Dabi liked to think that if Todoroki had been in the other boy's position, Stain would have made the same decision.

Maybe it was wishful thinking.

Or maybe Dabi just liked direct conflict.

It had been decided the League would strike again when the Class 1 students began to get their provisional hero licenses. After the whole Overhaul business, Dabi was itching to get back into the swing of things. He'd gotten a taste of what it felt like to completely overwhelm a hero and it had been addicting. Bringing a hero to their knees had been exhilarating, even more so when Dabi had been recognized for his most recent work.

Endeavor had been officially announced as the new number one hero. All Might was a shell of who he was once. Todoroki finally passed his test and Dabi, being one of the strongest in the League, was given the opportunity to attack the beginning stages of hero society and turn them to ashes. Things were coming together nicely.

They waited a few days before attacking a warehouse that created much of the support equipment for heroes. Not a lot of civilians realized that so many heroes relied on equipment to strengthen or control their quirks. Dabi had never had proper access to it while growing up with his destructive quirk. Who knew where he would be if he had? Destroying the main manufacturer of such equipment would not only cripple the heroes that depended on them, but also deal a devastating economic blow.

Dabi had been quite proud of the idea. The fact that the warehouse was in the sector where Todoroki had his provisional hero license was a bonus.

Those false heroes wasted little time in reaching the scene, but it was too late to save the warehouse or whatever was inside. Dabi's cremation quirk was overwhelming in its destructive abilities. With the equipment added to his outfit to give him an actual villain costume, he could unleash it even further. Every time he used his quirk now, he felt a wild sense of power and relief. For the first time in his life, his quirk felt better than good. It felt great. He could go to one hundred percent without ever having to worry. This was power, all in the palms of his hands.

And then, without warning, it was all taken away from him.

A warehouse employee was cowering in the corner, trapped in the building by the blue flames. Dabi was thinking that it might be kinder to simply turn him to ashes when a wall of ice sliced through the room and cut Dabi off from everyone else in the building. He spun around and let off another burst of flames just in time to greet another row of ice. Steam, water, smoke, and ice exploded in the room the second the two opposites met each other. Dabi threw an arm up and let flames consume him to protect himself. He built them stronger, pulling them to his arm, and threw them at the young hero who had joined the fray.

Todoroki sliced through the blue flames not with his ice but with his fire and Dabi's blood boiled. Fighting fire with fire was a power move that few thought of. While Todoroki's fire wasn't nearly as hot as Dabi's, it was enough to break Dabi's flames apart. Even better, as Todoroki countered with his flames using his left arm, he was able to slam his right foot down on the ground and attack with his ice, which forced Dabi to dodge to the left and shoot off another powerful explosion of flames.

"Why don't you leave this for the big boys?" Dabi taunted, bolstered by the fire that surrounded them, blue and orange alike. It was hotter than hell in here, melting Todoroki's ice like a popsicle on a summer day.

Todoroki grit his teeth in frustration, though he didn't look anywhere near his limit. Dabi would have to drag Todoroki there until the kid was past collapsing. If he kept fighting, then he'd prove himself to be a hero. Didn't mean that he might not still be killed, but Dabi would prefer it if not. The kill list meant that the targets could be killed if the situation called for it. Not exactly a hit list. They weren't going out of their way to kill U.A. students, after all. Dabi would just get close.

"Looking for a rematch?" Dabi asked as blue flames shot out of his left palm like a tornado. Todoroki skated out of the way with his ice, smothering flames as he did so, and slid his right hand along the ground like he was rolling a ball and then an over-aggressive amount of ice jutted towards Dabi, just as he'd done during the Sports Festival. Dabi couldn't dodge it this time, so he threw both hands out and let off an explosion of fire so massive that it knocked both him and Todoroki backwards and blew a hole in the roof. The building shook around and above them. Another blast like that and the whole thing would come crumbling down.

So focused on his fight with Todoroki, Dabi had completely forgotten about the civilian that he had considered giving a quick death. As far as he was concerned, the only person that mattered now was Todoroki. The villains that he had brought with him must have been dealing with the pro heroes outside. Good. That left Todoroki to him. Dabi wanted to see how they compared.

An ugly grin cut its way across Dabi's face. He opened his mouth to attempt to goad Todoroki into talking when Dabi was suddenly struck by something sharp in the back. It sent him to one knee and he had to put a hand on the ground to keep himself from falling over. Nothing happened at first. He didn't feel anything. But then a cold chill went over his whole body until everything began to tingle and his vision began to swim. With his free hand, he clutched at his chest, like he might be able to pull his erratically beating heart right out, and then began to struggle to breathe.

Somewhere around him, he thought he heard a voice shouting, "Dabi?" but he couldn't be sure. Especially when his body froze without the help of any ice. He gasped in pain and shut his eyes tight as it felt like every muscle was being pulled together by a string and everything was turning upside down and he was drowning and he-

He-

He-

He opened his eyes, finding himself lying on his back and staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling that had a huge hole in it, the rafters covered with fire and ice. The fire. He blinked. There were spots of blue and orange. That was a familiar, if not welcomed, sight. His head hurt like a bitch, feeling like someone had whacked him in the skull with a textbook about twenty times.

Groaning in pain, he pushed himself up with his hands and then looked down in confusion when he found himself lying on a cold concrete ground half covered in ice. He slid his fingers across the ice, taking in the soothing feel of it, but the heat of the fire that surrounded him was beginning to make him uncomfortable. Finally, he raised his eyes and gaped at the scene around him.

Why the hell was he sitting in the middle of a completely destroyed warehouse filled with burning crates and large melting walls of ice?

A bolt of panic shot through him and he jumped to his feet, although he nearly collapsed all over again when a wave of dizziness overcame him. He put a hand on his head, willing it to go away, and then began to search for an exit, lifting his shirt over the bottom half of his face so that he wouldn't breathe in so much smoke, but he was starting to hyperventilate.

Where the hell was he? What was he doing here? How had he gotten here?

He abruptly took notice of the shirt he was holding over his face. It was somewhere in between white and grey, but the biggest detail was that it was too large for him. It hung on him like a loose tent. Half his chest was hanging out of the v neck shirt, making him feel exposed. The black pants were also too big for him, so he went to tighten the white belt around his waist when the jacket took him off guard. It hung over his frame like his shoulders were a coat hanger, but it was the sleeves that caught his attention. There was some sort of metal on them, like something the support course would put on a hero costume.

What the fuck was he wearing?

There was little time to consider what the hell was happening when someone called out, "Touya?" and his eyes snapped forward, landing on a teenage boy gawking back at him in shock.

It felt as if a rock fell into the pit of his stomach and he choked on the smoke. The familiar face sent him reeling for multiple reasons. He looked like… With that two-toned hair and those mismatched eyes and that angry scar over the side of his face, the kid looked dead up like… "Shouto?"

The kid jerked back at the name, clearly affected by it. He shook his head. No, that had to be impossible. This kid was tall, sharp, muscular - this one was older. Shouto was eleven. He might not be the soft, little boy that always rested in his mind's eye, but this kid was…

Shouto was a boy.

But how likely was it that there was someone running around that looked exactly like Shouto, just a few years older?

"What the fuck is going on?" Touya demanded, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Who the fuck are you? I swear, if this is some kind of sick prank, I'm going to flip!"

The kid - Shouto? (No, it wasn't him!) - couldn't hide the disbelief from his face. His eyes (one gray and one the same blue he saw in the mirror) were wide and his eyebrows raised past his messy bangs. There was even a patch of ice on the right side of his cheek, just the way Shouto's would do whenever he used his ice half of his quirk more than the fire half.

"This whole time it was you?" the kid asked, sounding utterly gutted.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Touya shouted back, panic and dread threatening to swallow him. He took a few hesitant steps back, but then had to shy away from a patch of blue fire. "I don't know…"

That dizziness was coming over him and his vision began to swim again. The kid stepped closer to him, but he waved a sharp hand at him to get him to stop. The kid actually raised his arms in reaction, fire and ice both flaring up. Oh fuck, it was him. It was Shouto. It was his little brother. Except he wasn't so little anymore and he didn't know what was going on and there was so much fire and destruction and he was scared and his head was pounding and swimming in a fog.

This time, when he collapsed, he didn't wake right back up, leaving Shouto to stare in utter confusion at the unconscious body of his older brother.

* * *

 **Edit:** We've since changed the name to Touya due to an executive decision. But I really love all the work that Misty put into coming up with the original name. It'll always be Ryouta in my heart.

[ **Mistystarshine:** A lot of thought was put into deciding what Dabi's given name would be, since we don't have it in canon yet. I initially saw 'Ryouta' used in another work. The kanji 燎 means 'burn' or 'bonfire' while the kanji 他 means 'another'. Quite literally 'another fire quirk'. However, because I cannot just let myself be content, I did some more research and boy am I glad I did! It turns out that Ryouta can also be spelled with the kanji 凉 , which means 'cool'. Specifically, this kanji generally applies in a pleasant sense, so like 'nice and cool' or 'cool and refreshing', but it is written using 冫, the radical for ice. A radical is essentially a root word that can be narrowed down with more specific variations. For example, for the words 'sunny', 'sunshine', and 'sunlight', 'sun' would be the radical. All three words, while having different specific meanings, refer to the sun.

What does this mean and why is it worth giving a linguistics lesson over? It means that the name 'Ryouta' could mean 'another fire quirk' or 'another cold quirk/another ice quirk'. That means that (although it would require changing some legal documents if they guessed wrong at first, since it is spelled differently, but the pronunciation is at least the same) the name would have fit whether the child manifested a fire quirk, an ice quirk, or both.

If we get a given name reveal and it turns out we guess wrong, we may go back and edit it. If we're right, I will be insufferable. (Ohmytheon edit: I'm a stubborn fool and will probably want to keep Ryouta out of spite because I LOVE IT.)

Also, did you know that Dabi's scars have been shown smoking after he uses his quirk? Fun fact.]


	2. Fate Has Shown Me

Ohmytheon **notes:** With the release of information on the Todoroki family (FINALLY), it's looking like Dabi would actually be the oldest Todoroki sibling. However, there are plenty of other ways this could go around and we're going to have some fun.

* * *

The boy on the other side of the glass looked about the same age as Shouto, especially judging from the way his clothes hung on him like he hadn't grown into them yet. He kept picking at them, tugging at the high collar of his jacket, which had a thermoregulator sewed inside of it similar to the one that Shouto wore around his neck in his hero costume, and the metal support equipment on the sleeves that remained a mystery. He looked both deeply uncomfortable and sullen, pulling up the loose neck of his shirt every time it went too far down his chest, and leaning back in the metal chair with his arms folded across his chest defensively.

Those clothes definitely belonged to Dabi, who lead the Action Vanguard Squad for the League of Villains. It was his signature outfit. Shouto had seen him wearing it not too long ago. It wasn't Dabi in that locked up room wearing them right now though.

It was Touya, his oldest brother.

At first, Shouto had thought that he might've been hit by some mind-bending quirk that made him see people as someone else or visions from his past. After all, it couldn't be Touya, especially when he looked almost exactly the same as the last time Shouto had seen him over four years ago. It was like his brother had stepped out of Shouto's life back then and into his life now without ever changing. Down to the unimpressed, surly gaze that made it look like he was permanently judging someone.

Seeing it on his brother's face now made him realize that he had seen it on Dabi's as well, which made him feel foolish now that he knew what had happened.

"And you're sure this is your brother?" Gang Orca asked as he watched Touya's reaction. He had been in the room by himself for almost an hour and it was clearly starting to get to him. Besides picking at his clothes, one foot was tapping on the floor while his left fingers drummed on his arm in what appeared to be a random pattern.

It wasn't random though. Back when they had been little, Touya had taught Shouto an old way of communicating using a series of taps. Before their father had forced his older siblings to move their rooms to the other side of their home so that Shouto would barely cross paths with them, their rooms were next to each other. Even if Endeavor didn't like them talking, they could communicate through a series of taps on the walls. Shouto had almost always done it before going to bed, relying on the comfort of his brother's presence. It had shaken him to find his brother no longer in the room the first night after the move.

Touya was doing that now, tapping the same message over and over again: Where? Why?

"It's him," Shouto replied flatly.

Behind them at a table sat Ryuko, the Dragon Hero, who let out a sigh. "It appears to be some sort of de-aging quirk, though I've never heard of such a thing." She had questioned the civilian who Dabi had been about to kill before Shouto had arrived. He'd watched the fight between the two until deciding to intervene, scared as he was, striking Dabi in the back with his quirk. "He said he could count on both hands the number of times that he's used it on people, usually sticking with plants, so he doesn't know much about the effects himself."

It was a pain not knowing the exact effects of the quirk that Touya had been hit with. Because it was Touya and looking at him now, seeing him just a few feet away, made it almost impossible for Shouto to think of him as Dabi. But it was Dabi, too. "Could he give us any information?"

"From what he could gather, his quirk de-ages a person back to the largest turning point in their life, typically their most traumatic as well," Ryuko continued, sounding strangely soft.

Shouto's eyes swept back to Touya sitting in the room. This had been the most important time of his life? The most traumatic? What was it about now that had made so much of a difference in his life that he'd turned to villainy? That he'd scarred himself so irreparably? Had it begun at this age and no one had bothered to see it? Shouto had been eleven or twelve at the time, depending on how old Touya had been de-aged to now. Not too young to have noticed something that big.

"How long does it last?" Gang Orca asked.

Ryuko let out a frustrated noise. "It varies. For one person, it lasted almost an entire year; another, three weeks. He said it depends on the person affected. They lose their memory of the years that they lost, only to slowly gain it back. Some are more eager to go back than others and gain it faster. At a certain point, they just…go back to normal."

"Are you saying that he doesn't know he's a villain?" Shouto demanded, rounding on the pro hero.

"If what the civilian says is true," Ryuko said, "then he has not only he been physically de-aged, but also mentally and emotionally. He doesn't justnot know that he's a villain. He isn't one - not yet at least."

Shouto clenched his fists at his side. The other two heroes didn't know his brother. Hell, Shouto didn't know his brother anymore, seeing as how he'd had two face-to-face confrontations with Dabi so far and hadn't figured it out. It was stupid now that he thought about it. Those blue flames should've been a dead giveaway, but anyone with a fire quirk could produce blue flames if they made them hot enough, even himself.

Even though he was wearing quirk restraints, Shouto knew that his brother wouldn't have done anything. At this age, Touya had been more inclined to keep his head down than anything. Poking his nose into anything close to sensitive had only garnered their father's wrath and he saved all of that to spend as much time as he could with Shouto, even if it wasn't allowed. No, if he was exactly how he was then, they had no need to worry about Touya trying to break out of custody.

Getting frustrated and snarky, on the other hand, was guaranteed to happen.

The door to their left opened to reveal Aizawa, who was looking scruffier by the day. Despite their recent trials and all that they'd gone through with the League of Villains, Shouto thought he did appear slightly happier these days, although it was almost impossible to tell. Maybe taking guardianship over Eri had been good for him, even if he probably didn't need another kid to watch over carefully. Class 1-A was a handful by itself.

Aizawa tossed an open folder onto the table where Ryuko sat and they all made their way towards it, although Shouto found it hard to turn away from the one-way mirror. When he peered at the folder, he found a photo of Touya pinned to the top, his gaze a little colder and his body language angrier than how he looked now, but what really caught the eye was the U.A. school uniform that he was wearing. These were his old school records.

"It appears he dropped out of U.A. when he was seventeen under mysterious circumstances," Aizawa noted, having read the documents already. "It's only labeled as a 'quirk-related accident,' which shouldn't have been an issue with Recovery Girl around, but he opted to drop out on his own."

Shouto touched the edge of the picture, shifting the contents of the document into a better angle to read. "He lived on campus. He came to visit at home before he disappeared, but I didn't see him for long, just enough for him to…" Just long enough for Touya to hug Shouto goodbye. It hadn't felt like that big of one though. If Shouto had known that it would be the last time he saw his brother, he would've held on longer. "I remember the bandages on his arms, but he wouldn't talk about them."

"U.A. isn't for everyone and there have been dropouts here and there, though it's rare," Aizawa pointed out. "It would have been of note if the number two hero's son dropped out, but he went by his mother's maiden name and was in General Studies." He turned his gaze towards Touya and walked up to the one-way mirror. His quirk might not have been activated, but Aizawa's eyes were sharper than knives. "He flew right under the radar just enough for him to slip through the cracks."

Stepping away from the table, Shouto walked back to the one-way mirror. Inside that room was the sulking, stubborn boy that he remembered as his big brother, but if he looked closely enough, he could see the confusion and fear in the way Touya held himself. It looked so genuine. Then again, if he really did think he was just a U.A. student in Gen Studies, then waking up in a burning warehouse wearing unfamiliar clothes would be terrifying.

"So what do we do now?" Shouto asked.

"I'm going to talk with him," Aizawa told him. Talk with him. That was a funny word for an interrogation, but none of them wanted to call it that when there was a minor involved. "See if I can figure out where his head is at. We need to establish the 'when' in order to make a decision on what to do."

"You mean to see if he's beyond hope?" Shouto stared his brother down. It was like watching a movie, except that this was real. It was really him. His brother had come back. It wounded Shouto, but a small part of him felt relief as well. Still, this boy was going to turn into a murderer - he already was a murderer - and it made things confusing. Could they punish him for crimes he had committed but not yet committed in his mind?

Ryuku shook her head. "This is a complicated issue. It will need to be handled delicately. He's a child now…"

"It doesn't erase the crimes he committed as an adult," Aizawa pointed out as he moved towards the door that would let him into the room.

The whole thing made Shouto feel sick to his stomach. How had Touya ended up becoming Dabi? What had he done in the four years that he'd been missing before resurfacing in the League of Villains? The problem was that they couldn't even find that out now since Touya was most likely missing all memory of those years. He was just an innocent kid again - one that they knew would become a kidnapper and cold-blooded killer.

* * *

When the door finally opened, Touya tried not to react, but his eyes flickered up in disgruntlement, landing on a vaguely familiar face. It was Aizawa, the new teacher at U.A. and underground pro hero Eraserhead. He must have had one hell of a night because he looked even more exhausted than normal, the dark bags under his dead-looking eyes making him look older.

He'd not had Aizawa as a teacher, but he had heard rumors that the man was a harsh one that didn't leave any room for mistakes. It made Touya anxious, although he tried not to act like it. He still didn't know how he'd ended up where he'd woken, but he was worried about getting in trouble for going off campus and getting involved in a huge mess. Had he drunk anything last night? Maybe he'd blacked out and done something stupid. It seemed unlikely, but he didn't know what else to think. If that was the case, he was never drinking again.

Unable to take the silence that Aizawa was probably capable of stretching out forever, Touya burst out, "Listen; I don't know what happened, but clearly there's been some sort of mistake or something. Can I please go back to school? I just want to go to bed and pretend this never happened."

The last thing he remembered in the warehouse was feeling dizzy and Shouto's stunned (older) face before he collapsed and fell unconscious. When Touya had come to again, he was locked in this room and wearing quirk inhibitor bracelets. He knew the mirror was probably one-way, allowing people to gaze at him while he could only see his reflection, which made him feel even more anxious. Was he under arrest? Had he committed some sort of crime while blacked out? He very rarely drank, but it always affected him poorly.

Aizawa sat down across from him, laying a closed folder on the table in between them. "How old do you think you are?"

The question threw Touya off so entirely that he didn't even know how to respond at first. He simply gaped at the pro hero in utter confusion. "I'm sixteen. What the hell kind of question is that?" Out of all the things he had been expecting to be asked (you know, like what was he doing in a burning building?), that had not been one of them. "Unless you're asking me figuratively - like, I'm sixteen, but I feel eighty since I have no clue what the hell is going on or where I am."

Opening the folder, Aizawa looked at a file inside and asked, "And you go by…?"

"I usually just go by Touya," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Not by your surname?"

A distinctly uncomfortable feeling worked its way through Touya's body until he was hunching his shoulders and biting his lip painfully. "Well, it's, uh… It's not really mine. It's my mom's maiden name."

"Why use it instead of Todoroki?" Aizawa questioned, raising his eyes to lock on Touya's. He felt frozen in place. Aizawa didn't need to activate his quirk with those quirk inhibitor bracelets, but his gaze was still piercing and debilitating as if he had. Not many people knew that Touya's last name was actually Todoroki, although there were suspicions considering his quirk and how much he looked like Endeavor. Having it thrown in his face made him feel like he was at a disadvantage in whatever this was.

"I wanted to go to U.A., but…" Touya swallowed the lump in his throat. He hated getting upset over this, especially in front of others, and irritation flashed hotly in him towards those feelings. Nothing quite like getting angry over being human. "My father wouldn't allow me to go since I'd ruin his reputation, so I used my mother's name. That way we both won. I got to go to U.A. and he got rid of me."

Aizawa gave him a strange look. "Ruin his reputation?"

Touya waved a hand in the air. "You know, I'm not… There's a flaw in my design. The great Endeavor can't have a mistake running about using his name."

He did not like to talk about these things and normally never did, but he got the feeling that secrets weren't something he could keep around Aizawa if he wanted to stay out of trouble. Sure, he had a few friends at school, but none of them close enough that he'd open up about stuff like this. Besides, even if he didn't live at home anymore, the punishment Endeavor would give him should he find out that he'd been running his mouth would be unforgiving. Touya already had restricted access to Shouto.

Who was apparently older and his age now. It made no sense. Shit, his head was hurting him.

There must have been something of interest in the file because Aizawa looked down at it again. Touya tried to stealthily see what was inside, but the print was too small and it was upside down. The whole thing made him uncomfortable. He hated talking about things like this. It was like he was admitting that Endeavor had been right about him - that he was nothing more than a failed prototype that would never amount to anything.

Besides his father, Recovery Girl and a few teachers, no one knew how ill-equipped he was to handle the quirk he'd been born with. Not even Shouto knew since he'd kept it a secret in order to protect him as much as possible, although it had been difficult to hide it at times. The only reason those people knew was that they had seen the consequences firsthand. It was a well-guarded secret, but then all weaknesses were. Endeavor used them to pick people apart.

After a few minutes of consideration, Aizawa pulled out a photo and slid it over to him. "Do you recognize this person?"

Touya looked down at it and frowned, cringing on the inside, but then shook his head and shoved the picture away. "Nope, not a clue, but whoever they are, they look like the walking dead."

Not one to be deterred, Aizawa pushed it right back. "Take a closer look."

Huffing in frustration, Touya set his hands around the photo again and took a closer look, however unpleasant it was. It was only a profile picture of the person looking boredly into what looked like a security camera, most of their body hidden in shadow or like they were a part of it. Sagging purple skin under the eyes and the bottom half of their jaw, seemingly stapled to healthy skin as if those metal piercings were the only thing holding them together. It looked like they'd been stitched up at the last second.

And yet, now that he was paying closer attention, as horrific as the person looked, they were kind of familiar in a weird way. Touya found himself drawn to the one visible eye. The lighting was dark, making it difficult to tell what the color was, but that gaze looked a lot like...

Touya leaned forward, his face paling as his veins flooded with ice. "That looks like me ." He raised his eyes to Aizawa. "I don't understand. What's going on? Who is he?"

"You're telling me that you don't know who this is?" Aizawa repeated.

"Why are you asking me this? Who is this person?" Touya demanded, feeling himself get hysterical. He'd been cooped up in this room by himself for too long and, while he hadn't planned on using his quirk any time soon, being blocked from it was making him feel backed into a corner. It was probably a good thing that he was wearing these things. He'd gotten a lot better at controlling his quirk despite only having the basic training from Endeavor, but he still felt the urge to catch fire whenever he spiraled.

And he was definitely spiraling.

"His known name is Dabi," Aizawa answered, which gave Touya approximately squat to go on. What the fuck kind of name was "Dabi"? It sounded like it was made-up by someone who was trying to be edgy. If it wasn't for the fact that he felt like his nerves were close to being shot, he would've been unimpressed. The flat expression on Aizawa's face didn't put him at ease though. Aizawa never looked away, totally focused on him, and it made Touya squirm.

"I don't know who that is," Touya insisted, angrier this time. "Why are you showing me this?"

Aizawa considered him for a moment and then spoke four words that were equivalent to dropping a bomb in Touya's lap: "Because he is you."

Touya began to shake his head frantically. "No, no way, no - that's not me. I mean, look at me! I-I don't… I don't understand. That can't be me because I'm right here." He caught his reflection in the mirror. He looked nothing like that guy in the picture. His face was scar and piercing free. The guy in this picture looked like he'd crawled out of the sewer after murdering someone and a few pets for good measure. "This is a nightmare, right? I'm in a dream. This is a dream."

"I can assure you that this is reality," Aizawa told him, "as confusing as it seems."

"That's" - Touya pointed accusingly at the photo - "that's not me."

"It is you," Aizawa repeated.

Unable to stand it any longer, Touya jumped out of the chair and away from the table. "Stop saying that!"

"Up until a few hours ago, you were masquerading as a villain by the name of Dabi, who worked with the League of Villains," Aizawa continued in a monotone voice that was absolutely ruthless. Touya backed himself into the corner of the room, his vibrant blue eyes wide and filled with horror. "You attacked a hero support equipment warehouse and were engaged in a fight with a U.A. student with a provisional hero license when you were struck by some sort of de-aging quirk."

There was a beeping sound on the bracelets that alerted Aizawa that Touya was attempting to use his quirk, but it didn't matter. He couldn't control it. His quirk was like a monster trying to claw its way out whenever he panicked too much. Maybe it was a good thing that he had on those bracelets, but the small part of him that was still logical was afraid that Aizawa would think that he was trying to attack.

Touya hid his face in his hands, though he kept his fingers spread wide enough that he could still see Aizawa and the table. "I don't believe it. That's not me. This is… This isn't real." His body tucked into the corner of the room, he began to sink into a crouch against the wall, his legs beginning to tremble underneath him. "This is just a dream and I'm going to wake up."

At the table, Aizawa stood up, taking something else out of the folder, before walking around to stand directly in front of him. Touya pulled his hands down a little and looked at the two photos side-by-side. One was a school ID photo of him, but he looked a little older; the other was the picture of Dabi. "The quirk de-aged you to a major turning point in your life, but took away the memories and everything you felt during the years you lived after."

Dread settled in the pit of Touya's stomach. He still couldn't believe it. Tentatively, he took the pictures and pushed himself back upright, though he had to lean against the wall still. "I-I don't…. How? What happened to make me…?" No, if he asked that question, then he was admitting that whatever Aizawa was saying was true and none of this could be real. He shook his head. "No, I don't believe it. This isn't real."

Tapping on the mirror stole away Touya's focus and both of them looked at it. At first, he thought that maybe someone was trying to get Aizawa's attention and Touya had a sudden burst of panic that he was going to be left alone in this room for another hour. He couldn't handle that. He didn't want to be stuck in this room with these pictures that made his head spin. But the tapping continued and the pattern struck him upside the head.

The U.A. student with the provisional hero license. The tapping on the mirror.

.-. . .- .-..

Real . The tapping was spelling out the word real .

It was Shouto behind that mirror, telling him that all of this was actually happening. This was real - the room, the pictures, his little brother (no longer so little), Aizawa, Dabi, Touya himself.

The dread that had been resting in the pit of his stomach completely dropped, leaving him feeling hollow and sick. He dropped the photos and barely managed to stagger back to his chair, falling painfully against the table and collapsing into the seat, one hand shakily holding onto the edge of the table while his other arm hung over the back of the chair. As he slowly turned his palms face up and looked at them, he began to hyperventilate and the quirk warning sounds on the bracelet began to beep again.

"What-what's going to happen to me?" Touya asked, terrified of the answer. He didn't even know what he'd done in the years that he'd lost after being de-aged. What had he done? Who had he become? That person - that him - in the picture looked like he'd stepped out of a nightmare.

Aizawa returned to his seat. "You're certain you don't remember anything?"

Touya glanced up at Aizawa with one of those innocent, deer-in-headlight expressions and swallowed. "Besides waking up in that warehouse, the last thing I remember is studying in my dorm at U.A. I called Shouto earlier last night, but could only talk to him for a little before Endeavor found out. I was mad, but..." He tried to steady his breathing and closed his eyes. "But I wasn't angry enough to become a villain ."

His head moved of its own accord until his eyes fell on the photo of Dabi on the floor. Of him. He'd been hit by some stupid de-aging quirk and so the real him was locked somewhere inside of the sixteen-year-old version of him, demanding to be let out. He felt like some monster should be beating against his head, but he felt nothing.

It was just another day of the year. He'd been studying last night. He couldn't remember the fight in the warehouse at all. He'd been fighting against Shouto, for fuck's sake. How could he not recall trying to kill his little brother?

Pulling his arm off the back of his chair, Touya wiped his nose, embarrassed at letting himself get so emotional and panicked in front of another person, and asked, "Can I…? Can I see Shouto?" He quickly did the math in his head, numb as he was. "He's my age now, isn't he? We're the same age."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Aizawa replied. "At least not right now."

"Can you…?" No, Touya didn't need to ask Aizawa to tell Shouto anything. He knew that his brother was standing behind that one-way mirror, watching the whole thing. It humiliated him - letting his little brother see him like this when he had done everything to shield Shouto from seeing him weak in any form - but it couldn't be fixed now. Shouto didn't know the half of it. They all had their scars from Endeavor. "I don't know why I would've tried to hurt him. I don't… I've done everything I can to protect him."

Judging from that photo and what Aizawa had told him, somewhere along the line, Touya had given up on trying to protect his little brother. The mere idea made him want to throw up. He didn't. Instead, he sat in the chair, staring down his feet as a hollow feeling washed over him until he felt so lost that he didn't even know where to begin.

Who was he?

He had a terrible feeling that it was a question that he'd asked himself before becoming Dabi, however far in the future that had been, or would be, for him.

* * *

 **Mistystarshine notes:** There aren't any big nerdy notes I can add to this chapter without spoiling future events. However, I do have a small piece of creation trivia to share! Originally, we did not intend for Aizawa to play anywhere near as large of a role as he ended up having. He just manifested in our plotting and asserted himself. (Ohmytheon notes: It's because I love him.) And now he's going to be one of the main characters. No regrets!


	3. No Matter What I Do, I Can't Save You

Ohmytheon **notes:** We are now heading into crack-y territory. Is this what would happen? Probably not, but if you read the summary, then you already have an idea about what's gonna happen. We're just here to have fun and throw our favorites in the most awkward, emotional, humorous, and painful situations possible.

* * *

Discomfort hung in the air of the conference room like a storm cloud, but Aizawa paid it little attention. Everyone in the room had watched the tape of his interrogation of Touya Saeki, also known as Dabi, leaving them to sit in a confused and unpleasant silence. No one wanted to deal with this directly, but it had to be done and quickly. To them, that might've been a villain on the other end, but to him…

That had been a kid, plain and simple.

Right from the start, as soon as he'd entered the room, Touya's behavior had been so different from the Dabi clones that he'd fought with that Aizawa couldn't reconcile the two. For a moment, it had been difficult for him to even believe that they were the same person. He didn't remember Touya when he was a student, never having taught a class with him in it. Some of the teachers here had had him as a student, but none of them seemed capable of remembering much about him.

The only exception was Recovery Girl, who very rarely joined them during these meetings. Because she had been listed on his school records through his visits to her office, much more frequent than the average Gen Studies student, they had brought her with them to watch the video. She sat in a sort of quietly distraught silence, her old eyes locked on the screen. Only when Principal Nezu turned the video off did she finally tear her eyes away and gaze down at the table.

"I believe the main question is whether we believe this is genuine or not," Nezu declared.

Aizawa folded his arms across his chest. "It is."

Beside him, Yamada let out a frustrated huff. "How can you be sure? Don't get distracted by that youthful face!"

"Did you not see the way he reacted?" Aizawa demanded, holding out a hand towards the screen.

"He did seem legitimately upset, scared, and confused," Kayama put in.

Yamada shrugged his shoulders. As cheerful as he was most of the time, he was honestly not the most trusting of people, hence why Aizawa took their closeness so seriously. However, now was not the time for it. A few of the other heroes were in agreement. None of them had been there though. On his other side, Ryuko gave him a sympathetic look. She agreed with him, but it was hard to say what to do after that.

"Before I brought up him being a villain, I think he was more scared of getting suspended than arrested for murder and kidnapping. It was real." Aizawa found it difficult to ignore the way Touya had leapt out of the chair to get away from the picture as if it might save him from the accusation. Even afterwards, after being clearly upset, his main concern had been his little brother. "He's still innocent in his mind."

"Except that he's not," Hawks pointed out. "He was involved in Snatch's murder and a series of other deaths, not to mention Katsuki Bakugou's kidnapping and the attack on the U.A. Training Camp."

Instead of it just being the teachers at U.A., they had invited many of the top heroes to join the conversation. It was necessary considering the reach of Dabi's crimes. It spanned further than U.A. these days. The two notable absences were All Might and Endeavor. The former because he was in the hospital for a few medical tests. The latter... Aizawa had not thought him capable of being impartial, especially considering the way that Touya had spoken of the man, and Nezu had agreed. He would be notified soon, but Aizawa couldn't help but feel as if the boy (man?) should be kept away from his father for as long as possible.

The idea that this villain was the now-number-one hero's son was horrific, especially when he had one son on the way to being one of the best heroes. What had gone wrong? What had turned Touya so forcefully away from heroes? What had made him turn his back on everything U.A. stood for? Those questions could only be answered once he was back to being Dabi or if the memories of them returned to him now as Touya, but Aizawa knew that some things could never truly be answered and only experienced.

"He's a criminal," Yamada said.

"He's a kid," Ryuko countered.

"Who will eventually turn back into a villain," Yamada shot back. "We have to accept that too. He's not going to be this innocent kid forever."

Kayama frowned deeply. "So what are we supposed to do? Lock him up until the quirk wears off?"

"There's no saying how long that will take," Ryuko pointed out. "It could be a year from now." She shook her head vehemently. She was one of the strongest heroes out there, but it was her compassion that made her stand out. "Are we so cold that we'll imprison a child for who knows how long?"

"If we had caught him before he was hit with the de-aging quirk, we wouldn't be having this discussion," Hawks said. "He'd be in chains already." He leaned back in his seat. "We grew complacent with All Might above us. Villains think us soft as is."

Aizawa shot a flat glare across the room. "If we imprison him now, we prove him right."

Many of the heroes gave him a curious look. He was not known for being kind towards villains. Out of everyone here, he was one of the few to have dealt with Dabi firsthand. Sure, it had been his clone, but it had still been his personality and desires. He had almost been killed by the villain. Those blue flames of his had been scorching and it had taken everything in Aizawa to dodge them at the very last second.

" _Are your students important? I hope you can protect them all till the end."_

Those words haunted Aizawa, creeping on him at night when he least suspected it. He hadn't been able to protect them. The very same villain that had uttered those words to him had kidnapped one of his students - and now he was a child, a student no less, waiting a verdict that he didn't yet deserve and couldn't understand. At the time, it had angered him. Now, he felt shame, something that he had trouble reconciling with. It was an unfamiliar emotion, but one that he did not take lightly.

Nezu pressed his paws together. "It is true that this presents us with a unique opportunity…" Everyone in the room turned to watch him. "His school file states that he dropped out when he was seventeen, but this de-aging quirk that supposedly regresses a person to the biggest turning point in their life brought him back to when he was sixteen."

"And?" Gang Orca prompted.

"And he was still a student here at U.A. then," Nezu finished. "It suggests that it was not one big thing that changed his life, but a slow progression." He paused to let it sink in for the rest of them. Aizawa already knew where he was going, having figured this out soon after talking with Touya. "The defining factors in his decision to become a villain began at U.A. while he was a student. It all started here."

The implication was unsettling for everyone. High school was supposed to be the most inspirational time for a future pro hero. It was where they learned how to control their quirk in more ways than one, how to use it for the greater good, how to be who they were now. The fact that someone had gone to the same school and turned into a villain cast a shadow on the whole system. It was worse than that though. As teachers, they were supposed to guide and nurture the students, but they hadn't done their job.

"Touya's - and therefore Dabi's - existence has shone light on our flaws as an institution," Nezu told them. "When it comes to quirks, do we not focus on the students in the hero courses?"

After being accepted into U.A., all students went through a physical quirk assessment to determine if they were in the proper course. Most stayed where they were. Flipping through Touya's school records showed that while he had been better than average and even had potential to be in the hero course, the person grading him had made a point about him not being able to control his quirk. It was hard to get a sense of a student through paperwork, which was frustrating. It was like if another teacher read his observations on Izuku Midoriya that first day. They would never be able to understand the sheer determination and cleverness that Midoriya had displayed.

After the quirk assessment, students not in the hero course were rarely given the opportunity to improve their quirks in a safe setting. If Touya had had a troublesome quirk to begin with and was left to deal with it on his own, then more than likely he'd suffered under a lack of supervision. Judging by his frequent visits to Recovery Girl's office noted in his school records, he had embarked on his own study of his quirk to disastrous results. It shouldn't have been like that. Just because he'd been in General Studies did not mean that he should've been ignored or fallen through the cracks.

"It's obvious what happened with him," Nezu said. "We failed him."

Kayama, Yamada, and Aizawa all looked at each other. Although he'd not had Touya as a student, he couldn't help but wonder if Kayama had. Yamada had joined the school a year after them. It was possible that he'd had Touya as a student as well before he'd dropped out. Had either of them noticed Touya's behavior? Had they noticed him slowly deteriorating? Had they noticed his absence?

Thirteen, who had been oddly silent throughout the entire exchange, spoke up. "What do you suggest we do to fix that?" Aizawa had a feeling that they remembered the student they were discussing now but were reluctant to talk about it. No way Touya had gone his entire time here without anyone remembering him. Recovery Girl had been quiet as well, stewing by herself.

"I think the answer is simple," Nezu continued. "He has been de-aged to the most vulnerable part of his life, the time that shaped him to become the villain we know him as." He stood up from his seat. It didn't make him any taller, considering how short he was, but it had the effect of making every hero straighten up in their seats, with the exception of Aizawa. "We've been given a second chance. He might not remember the past five years, but when he does revert back to his original age, he will remember his time in this state. We can give him what he was denied. We can change his world."

"Are you saying that we treat him like a mere student?" Ectoplasm questioned.

Nezu smiled kindly. "I'm saying we treat him like a human." It could've been an insult coming from him, all things considered, but Aizawa thought he understood the principal's meaning. Humans were flawed. Touya had said himself that he was flawed, although Aizawa knew that he had meant it in a different way. "This is a second chance not only for him, but for us as well - to prove that we are better and we can learn from our mistakes. We must accept our hand in helping shape him to become a villain."

Kayama bit her lip. "It seems hard to believe that it all started here."

"And yet it did," Aizawa agreed firmly. "Whether we like it or not, as both teachers and pro heroes, we must accept responsibility. We either missed or ignored the signs and we allowed enough pain and hate to fester in our halls to turn a student into a villain." He couldn't forget the shock and pain in Touya's eyes upon being confronted with who he was. He truly hadn't understood what had happened. It had hurt him. "I'm not letting that happen again."

Gang Orca shook his head. "And what happens when he turns back to normal? Do we just hope that he saw the light and turns good?"

"We hope that we did our jobs right this time," Aizawa told him sharply.

Recovery Girl let out an exhausted sigh. "I remember this boy." She set her cane down on top of the table. "His multiple quirk accidents weren't taken note of because he wasn't in the hero course." There was a guilty expression on the old woman's face, something Aizawa had never seen before. She took pride in taking care of her students. The fact that one had gotten away probably stung. "He was strengthening his quirk on his own, but without proper supervision, it turned on him more often than not and he was forced to come to me. I tried to impress the seriousness of the situation on him and advised him to seek out help, but it appears he never did."

"You see?" Nezu said, sounding both indignant and disappointed. "I wasn't even aware of this: a student in our General Studies repeatedly injuring himself because he was incapable of controlling his quirk."

"What are you suggesting we do then?" Yamada asked. "We give him a re-do and stick him back in school like a regular student?"

Aizawa turned to who he considered the person he was closest to in the world. "It's what he is."

Yamada twisted his lips into a mixture of a scowl and a frown. "Technically he's murdered people." This was true. They would have to hold him responsible for that. Maybe they could even impress that responsibility on him. From what he'd seen during the interrogation, Touya didn't have a high opinion of villains. "Not to mention he was involved in the kidnapping of a student. Should we just lump him with them?"

"I think they can handle it," Aizawa replied.

Even Kayama, who had more or less been on his side, balked. "The students might not like that. The attack is still fresh in their minds and it was incredibly painful."

"They're tougher than you think," Aizawa told them, "and more compassionate as well."

Nezu regarded them thoughtfully. "What were Shouto Todoroki's thoughts?"

"Naturally, he kept them mostly to himself." Aizawa thought that getting a straight answer out of a Todoroki was akin to pulling a tooth. Even Touya had been vague during the interview, giving statements about Endeavor that could be seen differently from what he meant. Shouto was exactly the same. He gave just enough information to paint a picture, but not enough to picture the scene itself. "But he was loathed to let his brother out of his sight. It was the same with Touya."

"Class 1-A is already acquainted with him as a villain," Sekijiro, Vlad King, pointed out. He had also dealt with one of Dabi's clones, saving Ashido and Kirishima from Dabi's flames. Besides him, none of the other teachers had seen Dabi as a villain. They couldn't understand the way he let his quirk loose like he'd never had the ability to do it before. "If we did this, it would be best if the students knew who they were dealing with."

"To shame him?" Kayama asked.

"To make them more aware of the stakes," Sekijiro told her. "We're here to make them heroes, but they can't be that if they don't understand villains. We have failed them in that area."

Aizawa nodded his head. "Touya was not born a villain, but somewhere along the way, while at U.A., he made the decision to become one." His eyes moved from Yamada and then around the rest of the table. "We let him slip through the cracks, but I'm not letting him down again."

No one wanted to counter him, but they clearly didn't want to agree outright either. Aizawa could understand that. He knew that what he was proposing was ridiculous. Bringing Touya into the hero course, the same one that had dealt with him as a villain, however briefly, was just asking for disaster. There was nowhere else for him to go short of a cage of some sort and Aizawa would not allow it. He had a feeling that pride was the only thing that Touya had left in the world.

 _Are your students important to you?_

They were the most important things in Aizawa's life - and apparently, that now included Touya.

* * *

It had never bothered Touya before, but the red tie of his U.A. uniform felt like it was strangling him now. This uniform didn't fit him. He didn't deserve to wear it. Now that he knew what he was - that he was a villain or would be one in a matter of weeks or months - it was impossible to reconcile that fact with his reflection. These clothes were a symbol of a good future and, one way or another, he would burn it to the ground.

Touya hung his head as he followed behind Aizawa, who was as quiet as the dead. It was almost impossible to get a read on the teacher. He couldn't tell whether Aizawa hated him or was just disappointed in him. Honestly, he didn't know which one was worse right now. After being transferred from the holding room to U.A., Aizawa had tossed him a uniform and told him to get ready, which had only managed to confuse Touya at first. They walked through the school hallways in silence, which was just as well since he couldn't figure out what to say.

When they finally reached their destination, Touya's eyes flickered up and landed on the sign, the color draining from his face. "You can't be serious."

Aizawa glanced back at him out of the corner of his eyes. "Would you rather we lock you up?"

"Well, no," Touya responded quickly, "but this is kind of ridiculous." Technically, he'd already gone to school, although he had been informed that he'd never graduated. After every hoop he'd jumped through in order to get into U.A. under his father's strict conditions, he had left. "This is Shouto's class, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Didn't I, you know, attack them?" It was really weird talking about what his future self had done, especially since it had already happened. Part of Touya wanted to remember. It was irritating not knowing why he'd done those things and it made them seem less real. He couldn't understand his actions. Another part of him never wanted those memories back. They shamed him. "They hate me."

"They hate Dabi," Aizawa pointed out.

"Which is me!" Touya burst out. He rubbed his arms uncomfortably, like it might give him some sort of comfort. Instead, it made him think of those horrific burn scars that had covered most of Dabi's arms. His arms. "Do you honestly think this is a good idea?"

"Probably not." Aizawa's straightforwardness was both a blessing and a curse in this situation. On one hand, it was refreshing not to be lied to and even treated with respect; on the other hand, it was a bit like being hit over the head with a blunt object and told to get over it.

Touya deflated and dropped his gaze to his feet. "Then why do it?"

"Because U.A. failed you once before," Aizawa told him. "What kind of heroes would we be if we did it again?"

Heroes took responsibility for their failures and worked to improve them. In Endeavor's mind, that had been having another kid when the last one didn't turn out the way he wanted until he had finally created the perfect hero-in-making with Shouto. That was a cold way of looking at things though and not the way that Aizawa meant.

To be honest, Touya struggled to remember a time when he had been given something so hopeful to hold onto (neither Endeavor nor his mother had been the type), but he was wary to welcome that hopeful feeling in his chest. It would be taken away from him eventually when this quirk wore off, would it not? He'd go back to being a villain, everyone hating him (if they didn't do it now), and all of this would be for naught.

Maybe they should've just thrown him in jail. That was what villains deserved. Mercy was a concept entirely lost on Touya. It didn't make sense.

"They're never going to accept me," Touya said, "and I won't blame them."

When he had been sat down by Principal Nezu and Aizawa after changing into the uniform, they had explained that Touya would be treated as who he was now, not as who he would be, but they hadn't mentioned that they were going to put him in the hero course. There were a lot of things they hadn't said. Besides a few details about what he had done as Dabi, they appeared to want to give him as little information as possible.

Due to the nature of the quirk he'd been hit with, he would slowly gain those memories back. He didn't know how and he didn't know when. He would find out eventually though, especially if he was being thrown into a pit with the same students that he'd attacked as Dabi. It was incredibly fucking uncomfortable. Did Aizawa really expect him to make friends with these kids? They were going to eat him alive.

A cold determination ran down Touya's spine. He didn't need them. He didn't need friends. The only person that mattered here was Shouto. If he could somehow gain his little brother's forgiveness, even if it was only for a short amount of time, then this whole shit show would be worth it. Nothing would make up for the fact that Touya had abandoned him, but he could at least do something.

"I'm going to explain the situation to them," Aizawa told him. "This will not be easy for anyone involved." No shit. Touya rolled his eyes but kept his words to himself. "But, if things prove to be too much, I expect you to come to me instead of dealing with it on your own. Even if it means you want to be pulled out." That was a likely possibility, but it was not in Touya's blood to just give up. He'd go down kicking and screaming most likely. Judging by those burns, he had. "Do you understand?"

Even though this whole situation was completely absurd, the dead seriousness in Aizawa's voice and expression made it impossible for Touya to respond with anything but honesty. He begrudgingly nodded his head. Aizawa took one last careful look at him before stepping into the room, leaving Touya alone with his thoughts. They weren't pretty. All he could do was lean against the wall outside the door, fold his arms across his chest, and wait.

* * *

 **Mistystarshine notes:** Just more creation trivia for the most part! I do have some speculation over the legal system and how the one present in the BNHA universe may differ from the real life, since the manga hasn't gone into too much detail regarding it yet, but I've decided to save it for later.

No, All Might was not in the teacher meeting. Yes, there is a reason for that, both in universe and out! (Aside from 'we somehow both forgot to include All Might until it was too gosh darn late'.) (Ohmytheon notes: It was me. I forgot him. I woke up like a week later in a cold-sweat like, "WTF, I FORGOT ALL MIGHT AND I LOVE HIM.") There resides an opportunity for feels in not having him or Ryouta see each other until later and it had to be taken.

With the teacher conference scene, you also get to see why Aizawa is the MVP of this fic! Even if he does like to toss de-aged villains in with a bunch of students they previously attacked without warning said de-aged villain ahead of time. Eh. Touya's a resilient kid, he'll manage. (Ohmytheon notes: This is the guy who admitted his failure as a teacher in correcting Bakugou's violent behavior and accepted responsibility U.A.'s need to correct it; acknowledges that potential is one of the most important things; and basically beats knowledge into his students' thick skulls. Also, consider this: I love him.)


	4. Put On Your War Paint

Ohmytheon **notes:** So with the latest BNHA manga chapter, everyone is freaking out over whether the unknown Todoroki brother is Dabi or not since the kid shown is very short and we thought that he was going to be the oldest. This, however, has added fuel to my fire since I headcanoned that he was small as a kid since his quirk burned through him too strongly. Just picture him being a small, scrawny ass kid. Because he grew up to be a tall, crispy weed. This is a long chapter, but it's really important to set up the class dynamics and also begin to address some important issues.

* * *

Despite not appearing any different, Class 1-A must have felt something in the air judging by how their eyes settled on Aizawa as he made his way to the front without speaking. Normally, he'd either already be in the classroom, hiding in the warmth of his sleeping bag, or he'd start talking the second he walked in. Today was different. It would be equivalent to dropping a bomb on the class. They had to accept that life as heroes meant continuously dealing with curve balls thrown at them.

Todoroki's eyes were locked on him with the kind of burning intensity meant for fire. After questioning his older brother, Aizawa had sent him back to U.A. for the night. He'd wondered if Todoroki would talk about what had happened and the revelation about Dabi. Considering that none of the students were lobbing wild questions yet, it appeared as if he hadn't. He'd kept quiet. That decision could go either way. No doubt a few students might believe that Todoroki had known all along, even though it was clear to Aizawa that he hadn't realized the truth.

Perhaps he simply hadn't known what to say or do either. It wasn't every day that a known villain turned out to be your long-lost brother. Maybe he had waited to say anything until after the authorities and pro heroes had made their decision. It had taken some convincing for the police to allow this to happen, but then they had watched the interrogation and came up with the same conclusion, albeit reluctantly.

For now, Dabi truly had returned to being an innocent kid and, until he reverted back, they would try to treat him as such, although a very close eye would be kept on him. Some had suggested that he continue to wear the quirk inhibitors, but Nezu, Aizawa, and Ryuko had been adamantly against the idea. How could they instill any sense of hope in him if it was clear they didn't trust him at all? Granted, Aizawa didn't trust Touya fully, not when it appeared as if this was when his mind had started to turn against heroes, but he wasn't going to shackle the kid.

"I have an incredibly important announcement today that will shape the rest of your time here," Aizawa told them in his typical no-nonsense tone. A few of the students glanced at each other nervously, all of them probably trying to figure out what it could be. So much already had happened in their first year that had never befallen anyone before. "It will come as a shock and it will even anger some of you, but you can voice your complaints to me after. I will not tolerate any behavior that is unbecoming of the heroes you want to be. This is a very delicate situation and I'm putting my faith in this class that you will be able to not only handle this but use it to better yourselves."

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Todoroki stiffen and then glance towards the closed classroom door. Had he already figured it out? Maybe. He was a clever kid that possessed a brain that jumped readily to preposterous ideas, which this surely was. Aizawa would not lie and say that this was the most logical one. At the end of the day, Touya was a villain and throwing him into the mix of students could prove disastrous. It would be even worse when Endeavor was informed today. If it didn't work, Aizawa would pull Touya out without hesitation, but if any students could roll with this punch, it was his class.

Aizawa caught eyes with Todoroki. He didn't need to say anything for the boy to know what he was asking and Todoroki shook his head almost imperceptibly.

"The villain Dabi's true identity was discovered yesterday after he was struck with a quirk that de-aged him to sixteen," Aizawa began.

Bakugou snorted. "Ha! Serves that bastard right."

"His real name is Touya Todoroki."

A shocked silence rippled through the class, even managing to stun Bakugou into wearing a comical expression with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, until, almost as one, everyone turned to gawk at Todoroki. He was sitting so stiffly in his seat that it must have hurt, determinedly not looking at anyone, and gripping a pencil hard enough to snap it in half if he kept it up. His knuckles were white and he was probably biting his tongue.

"Are you…?" Kirishima shook his head. "Are you saying that Todoroki's brother is a villain?"

"Was a villain, in a sense," Aizawa corrected. "Not only did the quirk physically de-age him, but mentally and emotionally as well. He has no memory of the past five years."

Bakugou pulled his feet off his desk and slammed them on the ground. " _He_ might not remember, but I sure as hell do!" He clenched his hands into fists, his palms already burning with obvious intent. "Where is he? I'll give him a reminder!"

"You will do no such thing," Aizawa said sharply, which made Bakugou snap his mouth shut. He'd expected as much from Bakugou. Out of everyone besides Todoroki, he was the one that had had the most interaction with Dabi, who had led the team of villains that had attacked the U.A. Training Camp with the goal of kidnapping Bakugou. Dabi had succeeded as well. Bakugou had every right to be resistant to this change. "When I confronted him with his identity, he was genuinely confused and scared. Without the memories, in his mind, he is still merely a U.A. student who goes by his given name."

"Todoroki, how were you not aware that was your brother?" Yaoyorozu asked delicately.

Midoriya teetered anxiously next to him. "You did come face-to-face with him when he snatched the marble containing Kacchan…"

Finally, Todoroki tore his eyes away from the blackboard and gave them a flat glare that now reminded Aizawa of Touya. They had the same look in their eyes, although both of Touya's eyes were blue. "The last time I saw him, he wasn't covered in scars and staples and his hair wasn't black. I wasn't looking for my brother in that moment. I was trying to save Bakugou." His voice sharp and accusing, as if he was offended that they would question him.

"So you've caught him then, right?" Kaminari asked.

"Yes and no," Aizawa responded. "He's not in prison."

"Why not!" Mineta exclaimed, a look of panic on his face.

This would be difficult for any of them to understand. "The nature of the de-aging quirk regressed him to the most pivotal moment in his life," Aizawa explained, "back to when he was a student here, almost a year before he dropped out and disappeared." He let that sink in for them. Though they were young, most of them were bright enough to understand what that meant.

Midoriya was the first one to realize it, a look of quiet horror coming over him. "He became a villain...here?"

The students instantly became uncomfortable and avoided eye contact with one another. It didn't seem possible to any of them that someone could decide to become a villain while at U.A., one of the top hero schools in the world, but then, there had been rumblings of a mole in the school as well. After having gone through so much together, they trusted each other quite a bit, but Dabi's identity was a reminder that this school was not the perfect place and even the good could be corrupted.

Aizawa nodded his head. "In the next year of his life, he became Dabi."

"But he's not Dabi now," Midoriya finished. "He's just a kid who will become a villain."

"What's going to happen to him?" Iida asked, always one to consider the consequences. He glanced at Todoroki out of the corner of his eyes. Todoroki had gone silent and still again, gazing down at his desk. Aizawa could see the shame in every angle of his body. Not only was he ashamed that he hadn't known who Dabi was, but he probably felt some sort of guilt for not noticing the signs in Touya. It wasn't his fault.

"What would you think is the best approach?" Aizawa asked the class.

Although they discussed the matter in low murmurs to each other in an attempt to come up with the right answer, with nearly all of them speaking at once, the class was loud. Somehow, Midoriya's quick muttering could be overheard everyone while Todoroki remained silent, having had the entire night to think about it.

"Will he go back to being Dabi?" Ashido asked.

"Eventually, yes, although it's impossible to say when," Aizawa answered. "He'll slowly regain his memories as well, but he won't be Dabi again until the quirk wears off."

Uraraka bit her lip. "Will he remember his time as...Touya when he reverts back to Dabi?"

"Yes."

"Then we do what we can with the time we have now," Midoriya said decisively, wearing a matching expression.

Iida jumped to his feet, a proud look on his face. "We will show him what it means to be a U.A. student and a hero!" He turned to his classmates, so intense in his sincerity that it forced the students near him to scoot back. "We might not be able to change his actions, but we might change some part of his heart! If this is when he became a villain, we can step in and save him yet, so that when he returns, he might not be filled with hate."

It was a poetic speech, the kind expected of Tenya Iida. While some of the students might have come to the same conclusion, Aizawa had believed that Iida would be the first to accept the responsibility. He took his role as the class representative very seriously to the point where he believed his actions and behavior reflected on all of U.A. and future heroes. It was an excellent attribute in a student.

"You'd bring that bastard into our class?" Bakugou spat out.

"If we're going to be heroes, it's our job to save people, isn't it?" Iida countered as he sat back down. "Even those we once deemed beyond saving."

"And he _is_ Todoroki's brother," Ashido pointed out. Bakugou rounded on her quickly, offended that one of his own would betray him like that, but she only shrugged her shoulders. His friends, along with most of the class, had grown too used to his behavior to get scared by it.

Even Kirishima looked torn. He was clearly on Bakugou's side, but then he had a good heart. "One of his clones almost killed us at the Training Camp. If not for Vlad King getting us out of the way, his quirk would've burnt us to a crisp."

"He doesn't have it in him to do that now though, does he?" Ashido responded defensively, looking up at Aizawa for confirmation. She might not have been the brightest person in the room, but she was quick to stand up for people as well. It was an admirable trait, but one she needed to back with smart thinking. "Aizawa said that he thinks and feels like he did when he was sixteen."

"Maybe he was ready to deep fry people back then too," Bakugou snapped.

"I believe Aizawa would know after speaking with him if he was prone to violent behavior at this age," Asui pointed out thoughtfully. "If he proved dangerous now, then he'd be locked away."

Kaminari tapped his pen in a nervous tic on top of his desk. "So what? We just let him join our class? Because that's what it sounds like some of you are suggesting."

"I don't want to share a class with a villain!" Mineta exclaimed.

"I don't want to share one with another Todoroki," Bakugou huffed, collapsing back into his seat. "One flaming bastard is enough."

Uraraka turned around to look at Todoroki. "What do you want?"

Todoroki looked startled at being brought into the conversation, much less asked such a question. He stared at her like he hadn't been quite sure who she was until this very moment. Midoriya had been watching him closely and bit his lip as if he'd been on the verge of asking as well but had been beaten to it. Everyone stopped bickering with each other and looked at Todoroki expectantly.

"I…" Todoroki dropped his gaze down to his hands, which were resting on top of his desk, and then clenched them into fists. "I want my brother back."

His voice was mixed with shame and guilt, but there was also determination in it as well. It reminded Aizawa of the moment right before he'd decided to use the fire side of his quirk while fighting Midoriya in the Sports Festival. Back then, it had been more of a subconscious act and thought, but now Todoroki seemed more aware of it. He wanted to save Touya if he could, but even more so, like any child, he just wanted his big brother back.

"Then it's decided," Aizawa declared, although technically it had been decided before class. It was a little shady, but then they should've expected it from him by now. "A little shady" was part of his whole hero thing at this point. Some of them might not have liked it, but they all nodded their heads, some much more reluctantly than others. A few looked uneasy, but more were in agreement.

It was now or never and the boy waiting in the hallway didn't have that kind of time.

"Iida," Aizawa prompted.

Somehow, Iida managed to sit up even straighter. "Yes, sir?"

"As class rep, I'm putting you in charge of helping him acclimate into the class," Aizawa told him, straight-forward and with no nonsense. Instead of balking like some of the other students might, Iida merely nodded his head. "It's not going to be just a huge change for you. In his head, last night, he was a General Studies student. I can't stop you from telling him what you know of Dabi's activities, but they'll just seem like terrible stories to him as his memory slowly returns. He will need help adjusting. Can you handle that?"

"Of course!" Iida proclaimed. "If he's going to be a part of our class while in this state, then it is my duty to help guide him."

Aizawa nodded his head. At least one student was prepared to take this seriously. Maybe a little too much. Aizawa had a feeling that Touya would be more than taken aback by Iida's genuine attitude. But it would have to be done. Aizawa knew that Iida would keep a close eye on Touya and alert him to any changes, be they good or bad.

"I can't fucking believe it…" Bakugou grumbled, folding his arms across his chest.

Midoriya glanced back at him and then back to the front of the class. "When is this going to happen?"

"Now," Aizawa said flatly, which caused the class to erupt all over again.

"It was another trick!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"I can't fucking believe it!" Bakugou yelled.

"That was very clever of Aizawa," Midoriya said to himself, hand on his chin. "Having us come to the conclusion ourselves and agree to it so that we can't even get mad."

Even Todoroki paled slightly, as if he'd thought that he might have more time to prepare. He stood stock still, except for his eyes, which followed Aizawa as he walked to the door in some abstract look of horror. Maybe they should have told him in advance. Well, it was too late for that now. Best to get it over with like ripping off a bandaid.

When Aizawa opened the door to look out, Touya was standing stiffly in the hallway and damn if he didn't have the same exact expression as Todoroki on his face when he realized this was really happening. After clearing his throat, Touya wiped the expression off his face, putting on some blank almost unreadable look. Give it a few years and he'd have perfected it as Dabi. Without Aizawa having to say a word, Touya shuffled into the room, keeping his head down and his hands in his pockets, looking for all the world like any other student.

Standing in front of the classroom next to him, Touya huffed dramatically and rolled his eyes up to Aizawa. The entire classroom had gone deathly silence, all eyes staring at him. Clearly, he looked nothing like what they had been expecting, even though Aizawa had told them that he'd been de-aged. They were picturing a younger-looking Dabi, scars and staples and black hair, but this was just another kid. He looked like any other student that they would've looked over for being unremarkable and average in appearance.

Todoroki's height, blue eyes, light red hair... Touya was normal.

"That's him?" Bakugou said, sounding absolutely offended. Touya narrowed his eyes briefly, then looked away, clearly trying to avoid any confrontation. That would be easier said than done. Like many teenagers, Touya's ability to ignore impulses was probably at an all-time low, especially if this was the most turbulent period of his life. Both he and Bakugou would be tested while he was de-aged.

Aizawa pointed to the desk in between Iida and the wall. "Tenya Iida is the class representative. He will help you with any questions that you might have. You'll be staying in the dorms like you were before, as they do."

Touya did not seem to want to move, but then forced his feet to carry him towards the desk, sitting in it stiffly. It was remarkable how much Touya and Todoroki looked alike. They were even the same height right now. It must have been jarring for both of them to be around each other at the same age. The main difference in appearance, besides Todoroki's half white hair and grey eye, was that Touya's hair was lighter, as if his parents' hair had been mixed together.

Iida turned to face their newest classmate. "I will do everything in my power to help you so that what befell you here at U.A. before does not happen again."

The taken aback expression on Touya's face was expected and still comical. Uraraka had to bite her lip to keep from giggling. Midoriya clasped his hands together and pressed them against his lips, perhaps to keep from saying anything. Todoroki didn't seem to know whether he should look at his brother or not and settled on looking at the wall next to Touya.

Meanwhile, Bakugou's group of friends was clearly uncomfortable as Bakugou was glaring death daggers at Touya's back. Kirishima glanced between the two boys until finally looking at Ashido, who shrugged her shoulders again. Kaminari blew out some air while Sero shook his head. This wasn't going to be an easy transition for anyone, but Aizawa hadn't expected it to be. All he'd known was that his class could roll with it.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Aizawa asked.

"Yeah," Bakugou said, still focused on Touya. "First of all, how dare you?" Touya didn't respond to the taunt, hunched over in his seat and staring at his desk. "Oh, are you too good to talk to us? You scared? Or maybe you just know that you don't belong here, huh?"

Still, Touya said nothing, but Aizawa could see him swallowing every response. He was desperately trying to be good, but Bakugou was having none of it. Unfortunately for Touya, Bakugou had a talent in getting a rise out of even the nicest of people.

Uraraka fiddled with her fingers, tapping the pads in a rhythmic pattern so that she didn't touch them all at once and accidentally activate her quirk on herself. "I think you should just leave him alone…"

"Or what?" Bakugou barked. "Is he going to hurt me? He's already helped the League of Villains kidnap me."

Maybe it was having another student somewhat stand up for him. Maybe he couldn't take the taunting lying down. Maybe it was being reminded of his actions that he hadn't mentally committed yet. Maybe it was just the fact that he was a teenager under a lot of pressure. Whatever it was, something visibly snapped in Touya. His body loosened and he muttered, "They must have kidnapped you for your _dazzling_ personality."

The comment caused a visceral reaction throughout the class. Bakugou's mouth snapped shut and he jerked back in his seat like he'd been slapped. Uraraka threw her hands over her face, but couldn't hide the amused snort. Iida's jaw dropped a little. Kirishima cringed. Kaminari's eyebrows shot up. Asui blinked in surprise. Midoriya's eyes widened and his gaze swung back and forth between the two boys.

Meanwhile, Todoroki's gaze locked on his brother and didn't move, his expression one of recognition. This was the brother he remembered, not Dabi, who he had become. Although he had watched Aizawa interview him, the realization seemed to dawn on Todoroki now: this was truly Touya and no one else.

Aizawa settled the classroom with a disquieting look that he'd only managed to perfect as a teacher. "Are we done now, or should I curl up in my sleeping bag and forget that we're actually here to get work done?"

The students fell into line, even if it was a crooked one. There was a charge in the air that wouldn't dissipate any time soon, but at least they were listening. When he glanced back over to Touya, he saw that Iida had already given him some paper and a pen. Touya stared down at them like he wasn't sure what they were, but then he took a breath, picked up the pen, and raised his gaze to the front of the class again. No, this was not going to be easy for anyone involved, but they had to do something.

* * *

 **Mistystarshine notes:** Nothing really important from me! Just know that creating this chapter was an absolute blast to create, everyone in the story has mixed feelings and, while they are difficult to deal with, they are more than warranted, and Ilda is the runner-up MVP after Aizawa. Now we've got the ball rolling and things can really start to get interesting.

Also, the latest manga chapter has only increased my confidence that the final Todoroki was Dabi... and he was small as a child. That's two of my headcanons hinted at being confirmed since we started this! You'll see what the first one was later on.


	5. Is There More to Lose than Gain

**Ohmytheon notes:** Now that the latest anime episode has aired, I realize that the dorms at U.A. weren't actually around until this year, but for the sake of this story, I'm going to pretend that it's just now mandatory. I bet Uraraka was so happy to be able to live on campus (for free hopefully!). Think of how much money she saved. I feel that on a personal level. Also, thank you so much to everyone for reading! I'm loving writing the class dynamics with Touya. Also, Iida, you the real MVP for the class.

* * *

Class had been one thing. Touya had to sit at a desk quietly and pay attention to Aizawa. Things hadn't been that different from when he was in General Studies (which had not been yesterday like he kept thinking) until they reached the hero class part of the day. He could listen to the other teachers drone on about this or that and almost forget that this wasn't his usual class and everyone pretty much hated him and he would be (was) evil. He'd even stayed in the classroom while everyone went to the cafeteria for lunch. Shouto had given him a weird look when he had told Iida that he wasn't hungry, but no one had pushed it.

And then the hero class came and it hit him how different things were now.

Now that classes for the day were over, Touya was starting to panic. He knew where the dorms were and what he had been doing, according to his most recent memories, but that wasn't his life anymore. Everyone else was leaving, some of them shooting him unreadable glances, but he kept his eyes down.

Luckily for Touya, Iida was the most proactive person that he had ever met, walking over to stand in front of his desk when it was probably obvious that he was piddling around. "Aizawa told me to show you to your new dorm," he explained. "Obviously you can't have the same one you had before. You'll be in the dorm across from me."

"Oh, okay." Wrapping his mind around this was proving more difficult now that there was nothing to distract him from the fact that he'd basically managed to travel both backwards and forward in time. "Um, thanks."

He gathered his things, which only consisted of paper and a pen at this point (neither of which were actually his), and followed Iida out of the classroom. A few students outside of Class 1-A gave him curious looks, save for a blonde-haired boy that glared at him as if he didn't like Touya already, but most just ignored him. It wasn't until he looked around that he realized it wasn't just him and Iida, but also a green-haired boy, a girl with pink cheeks, and Shouto. Those three hung back, as if unsure of how to react.

"What dorm were you in before?" Iida asked.

"Second floor, second one on the left," Touya said. Since getting accepted into U.A., he had lived in the dorms. It had made things much easier than living at home. Endeavor hadn't wanted him there anyway, so it had worked out for everyone, except for Shouto. The decision to leave him behind had been difficult - he had spent plenty of nights lying awake in guilt - but it had been necessary for his own sanity.

(And then he had left Shouto again, the second time much more permanently.)

The green-haired boy started in surprise. "That's my room."

Touya peered back at the others with a guarded expression that matched the one on Shouto's face. They looked nice enough, like the kind of kids he definitely would've avoided when he was in Gen Studies. Too bright, sweet, and bubbly. Too _good_. He couldn't figure out people who were nice just because. What were their ulterior motives? What was the purpose of their being nice to him? What did they want? It never occurred to him that people were nice to be nice.

"Aizawa didn't really introduce you to anyone, did he?" the green-haired boy continued.

Touya shook his head. "I only know…" And then his eyes flickered to Shouto. Did he know Shouto anymore though? The last he remembered of him, he had been eleven years old. So much had happened in the years that Touya had lost and spent as Dabi. Could he honestly say that he knew who Shouto was? There was something much colder about him than he remembered, something harsher as well.

"He's not really the introducing type," the pink-cheeked girl said. She pointed to herself and gave him a smile almost as blinding as the sun. "I'm Ochako Uraraka."

The green-haired boy chewed thoughtfully on the inside of his cheek before holding out a hand and saying, "Izuku Midoriya." Touya shook his hand.

He looked like a really friendly kid, but he was clearly holding himself back, like he was keeping a close eye on him and didn't know whether to trust him or not. Touya's stomach twisted uncomfortably. Midoriya must have had direct conflict with Dabi - with Touya of the future. It would make sense if he didn't trust him, but he was too kind to outright show it like that blonde-haired punk.

"Who was, uh-? Who was the guy that hates my guts?" Touya had almost asked who the guy that Dabi had kidnapped was, which would've been a shit question. It didn't have to be said though. They were all thinking it.

"That's Bakugou," Uraraka told him. "I would say not to take it personally since he's like that with everyone, but…"

Touya swallowed a lump in his throat and looked away. "It's personal. I get it."

"You really don't remember anything?" Midoriya questioned. Everyone stopped walking. The question had clearly been on all of their minds. Aizawa had told them that he couldn't remember anything, but they wanted to hear it from him too, like they might be able to tell whether he'd been lying or not. As if their bullshit detector was stronger than Aizawa's.

It wasn't.

Shaking his head, Touya said, "Last night, in my head, I was studying for an art history exam. Midnight's tests are no joke." He paused, a sour feeling in his gut about all the time he'd wasted on a dream. "I wonder if I passed. I guess it doesn't matter since I never graduated…" The other four students gave him uneasy looks. There was little they could say or do about the matter. "I called Shouto at home, but then our father found out and took the phone from him."

He stopped himself from going further. The number one rule was that they didn't talk about what went on at home. Five years might've passed since that night for them, but Touya highly doubted that things had changed. Endeavor never outright told them to keep their mouths shut, but locking up their mom in a mental institution after she'd burned Shouto's face had a great effect on everyone. Nothing could obstruct Endeavor and his ever-reaching goal to rise to the top, not even his own kids or the truth. Touya wasn't sure if Shouto's friends knew the truth, but it was best to keep quiet just in case.

It was difficult though. Even though he now knew that it had happened years ago, the anger he had felt towards his father after that phone call was still hours-fresh in his mind and made him want to lash out. There had been plenty of fights with the man over the years, some of them much more violent than the others. The scolding his father had given him over the phone was small compared to the rest. However, Endeavor calling him useless and pathetic in front of Shouto had been infuriating.

What was it the man had said? " _I don't want your weakness rubbing off on Shouto."_

Touya glanced at his brother, who kept a distant expression on his face, and wondered if he remembered that night. He had always called late so that Endeavor wouldn't find out. Sometimes he allowed them; sometimes he didn't. If Touya visited, he always had to let his father know in advance. The one time he didn't had ended very poorly. He hated causing scenes in front of Shouto. Putting up a false front wasn't any better, but he never left the house without a smile on his face, so he could show his little brother that things weren't so bad.

"Listen, I know it's- I know it's hard to believe." Touya shuffled his feet and buried his hands in his pockets. "And I don't expect any of you to go out of your way to-" He took an uncomfortable breath. "I don't expect anyone to like me, much less make friends with me. We don't know how long this quirk is going to last, but I won't be mad or upset if everyone decides to ignore me until I…" He couldn't finish.. Until he what? Turned back into Dabi? It was kind of like dying. "I don't remember the things I did as Dabi, but I did them and… There's no excuse for it. A villain- A villain is a villain."

His voice broke at the end in a pathetic way that had him hissing on the inside. Endeavor would've mocked him for this kind of weakness and Touya loathed showing any form of it in front of Shouto. But these things had to be said. They had to know that he meant it. They owed him nothing. It had been made quite clear in his life that villains were to be given no mercy. There was no treating them with kindness. There was no forgiving them. The only thing a villain was to be given was punishment.

Which was why U.A. doing this for him made absolutely zero sense in his mind. Surely these kids knew that.

Iida put a hand on his shoulder, pulling Touya's attention back up. "You weren't a villain at sixteen, were you?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then you aren't one now," Iida interrupted firmly. "You will suffer the consequences of your actions as Dabi when you are him again. That's unavoidable."

Touya let out a breath. "I know that. I might not think it when the quirk wears off, but for now, I know I deserve whatever is thrown at me."

"They didn't give a name for the quirk, but due to its nature of bringing you back to a major turning point in your life, it sounds an awful lot like a second chance." Iida pulled his hand back, but never once broke eye contact. Honestly, Touya was a little thrown and didn't know what to say. Somehow, this guy was genuine and serious. "You can't change what you did, but maybe you can change your mind."

"Besides, it's not just a second chance for you," Midoriya added. "If you decided to take the path of a villain while at U.A., then something went wrong here and the adults in your life failed you as well." He looked back at Shouto, who nodded his head briefly. Ah, so Midoriya knew at least a little bit about Endeavor then. The remark about being failed by adults could've been passed off as him meaning the teachers here at U.A., but that look back at Shouto was too deliberate. "They want to make up for their mistakes. Can't do that if you're locked up or ignored. It would only fuel your hate for heroes even more when you turn back."

"Treating me with false kindness might leave the future real me bitter too, you know," Touya pointed out.

"Then stop being so stubborn and let us figure our way around that instead of pushing us away immediately," Uraraka told him. She might've barely come up to his shoulders, but her words slammed right into his chest and dealt a harsh blow. It hadn't really occurred to him that their feelings towards him were their problem. He just thought that he was at fault. It was actually quite an intuitive, heroic statement.

Iida waved at them to follow him and started walking again. "Now, come on! There's a lot to do and we're wasting daylight!"

They made their way to the dorms quickly. Touya stayed silent as Midoriya, Uraraka, and Iida talked amongst each other about their other classes. Shouto was equally quiet, which put Touya even more on edge. There were so many things lying between them that needed to be said, but he couldn't do it with other people around. What if Shouto didn't even want to talk to him? Honestly, as much as they needed to talk, Touya didn't know what he could say that would make anything okay.

" _Sorry I grow up to abandon you, vanish off the face of the planet, become a villain, ruin your school camping trip, kidnap one of your friends, and murder some people,"_ wasn't exactly an apology.

Besides, it was a strange one as well. Those things had already come to pass for Shouto and everyone else, but Touya hadn't experienced them yet. It was hell to wrap his mind around. What had possessed him to join a group of villains that had decided kidnapping that asshole of a kid to recruit him was a good idea? Touya had just met him and he already knew that Bakugou wasn't villain material.

Then again, Touya didn't think he was villain material right now, but apparently, that would change by the time he turned seventeen.

He glanced at Shouto out of the corner of his eyes, but then looked forward as they walked into the dorms. What had happened to his little brother to turn him cold like this? There had been a time when Shouto had been so open with Touya that it had been impossible for him to hide how he felt. Now it felt like there was a wall of ice between the two of them. Even with the others, there was a small wal, as if he could never let his guard down for anyone.

 _I left him with Endeavor,_ Touya thought. _He had to do something to protect himself._

He had done the same before leaving home, hadn't he? It stung seeing his own behavior mirrored in his brother, even more so since they were technically the same age right now. Shouto wouldn't make the same mistakes as him. He was a good kid with a good heart. Touya had always known that, quirks aside, Shouto was better than him. That had never bothered him. He'd wanted him to be better, not for Endeavor but for himself.

Maybe he was colder now, but these friends of his seemed determined to help even the lowest of people, so surely they were there for him.

"Here we are!" Iida declared, opening the door to one of the dorms.

Touya peered inside, although the moment was anti-climatic. It looked nearly identical to the one he recalled falling asleep in last night. He'd not had a lot of money to decorate while attending U.A. seeing as how Endeavor had provided as little funds as possible. Maybe he would've given Touya more had he asked, but he couldn't do that. His pride wouldn't allow him.

"It's plain now, but I'm sure they'll let you decorate it," Iida told him.

"With what money?" Touya shrugged his shoulders. "I don't even own the uniform that I'm wearing. The only thing I own are the clothes I was wearing when I was de-aged and, well, they're probably in some evidence locker right now."

The other four students looked at each other uncomfortably. Shouto turned his body so that he wasn't facing Touya at all. Ah, he knew that behavior. Shouto was embarrassed. He had a habit of just angling away whenever he got like that, as if he couldn't confront the feeling. Endeavor must have given him enough money to style his dorm any way he liked.

"It's okay, seriously," Touya said. "All I really need is a bed."

"My room is pretty plain too," Uraraka pointed out. "I don't have much money, so I can't buy decorations."

Touya opened his mouth to reply when his stomach made an absurdly loud growling sound. Everyone stopped to look at him as he put a hand over his stomach. Damn thing didn't know when to keep quiet. He had hoped to be able to hide how hungry he was and figure out something later, but it appeared that his body had other plans.

"You didn't eat lunch!" Iida exclaimed.

"I, uh…" Touya rubbed the back of his head with his other hand. "Yeah, I wasn't hungry then."

That was definitely a lie. He had felt a little ill thinking about going to the cafeteria with so many people around. None of the students outside of Class 1-A knew who he was (hell, he barely knew at this point), but surely they would spot a new student and start asking questions. He didn't know what the teachers were planning on telling them, if anything, but it wasn't going to be the total truth. Staying in the classroom felt a lot like hiding, but it had been preferable to the nightmare that was picking where to sit in the cafeteria.

"Well, you're obviously hungry now," Midoriya stated.

"It's no big deal," Touya insisted hastily.

"Nonsense!" Iida frowned at him. "You need to eat."

Midoriya hummed thoughtfully. "I bet that de-aging quirk actually took a lot out of you since it affected you on such an extreme physical level." No shit. That was probably why Touya had passed out shortly after getting hit with it. Waking up in handcuffs was not on his top ten list of fun things to do.

"I don't…" Touya sighed in defeat. He really hated this. "I don't have anything."

Broke as hell, starving, missing five years of his life, sharing a class with his little brother who was now the same age as him and some of the kids that he'd attacked as a villain. What else could go wrong? He felt like Aizawa had thrown him to the wolves, but some of them were trying to be helpful while everyone else was ready to attack him.

"You can have one of my noodle cups," Uraraka said. "I don't mind sharing."

"No, you just said that you were poor," Touya replied. She raised her eyebrows at him and he almost smacked himself in the face for being such an idiot. "That's not what I meant! I-I mean, I don't want to take away from you. That would be really...rude of me."

"Oh, okay." Uraraka tried to sound flippant, but came off sounding somewhat confused, dropping them in an awkward silence that made Touya's gut twist.

He was trying too hard. To do what, he wasn't sure. Make them like him? No, that was pointless. Maybe he was trying to make himself appear less threatening. He didn't know how to do that though. He didn't feel threatening right now. He was just some punk who couldn't even control his quirk. It made him quite weak in comparison to these hero course students, even if they didn't know it. His older self must have learned somehow. Maybe if he hadn't, he never would have been put in the position to do so much damage to Shouto and his friends.

"It's not dinner yet...or lunch…" Midoriya began. "But Lunch Rush usually has some food ready early for students that have extracurricular training after school hours."

"I don't have any money," Touya reiterated.

"That's okay!" Uraraka said, upbeat once more. "There's a program for students that, um, lack funds for a meal or two. After all, U.A. isn't going to let any of their students starve." She fiddled with her fingers, those pink circles on her cheeks standing out even more. This was clearly an embarrassing topic for her, but none of the others gave her shit about it. "I'm sure Aizawa and the staff will figure out your situation by tomorrow. In the meantime, you can get a meal for free."

"If not, I'll pay for you," Shouto put in out of nowhere. It was the first time he'd spoken since Iida had dragged Touya out of the classroom with them. Hearing his voice almost made Touya miss a step. It was so much deeper than he remembered. Shouto had gone through puberty since he had left and become a villain. Nonetheless, as different as it was, Touya swore that he still would've recognized Shouto's voice in a crowd.

Touya glanced at him warily. "You sure?"

Shouto shrugged his shoulders. "It's our father's money. I don't care."

On one hand, Touya wanted nothing to do with Endeavor and didn't want to have to rely on his money. On the other hand, Endeavor finding out that he was footing the bill for his estranged son who had become a villain and then turned back into a U.A. student was kind of like throwing him the middle finger. Being the mature person that he was, Touya thought that the latter was amusing at least.

"Sure, okay." Although accepting free food typically damaged his pride, considering how far he knew that he had fallen, Touya figured that he didn't have much to lose anymore. When he started in the direction of the Grand Mess Hall, he noticed that everyone was coming. "Er, you all don't have to come too. It's fine."

"Since I'm the class rep, Aizawa put me in charge of your care outside of class," Iida pointed out.

It made sense. Touya obviously couldn't be left alone, even if they thought that he was being completely honest about not being able to recall his life as Dabi. He wouldn't have been surprised if there were teachers stationed around the school to watch him from a distance and check the consistency of his behavior. Maybe he was being paranoid or maybe he knew how much distrust there was for villains, former or not.

"I've got some free time," Midoriya explained, a kind of lame attempt at an excuse. He probably just wanted to keep an eye on Touya. Friendly as he was, that bright smile was a little too obviously strained.

"I'm just hungry," Uraraka simply said. _That,_ Touya believed.

There were clearly questions resting in their minds that they wanted to ask him. Bringing them up over food was their best option. That was what Touya would've done in their position. Honestly, there were some things that he wanted to ask them, but he was scared to bring up Dabi. A part of him didn't want to know what he'd done, afraid that it would bring back memories or would only make him feel sick to his stomach. What if the truth was so bad that it made him want to run away? How could he face them? How could he now?

No, he wouldn't run away. He'd done it once already. He wasn't going to do it again, especially since U.A. was doing so much for him. With the mentality that Endeavor had instilled in him, as far as Touya was concerned, prison might've been too kind for someone like him.

Because school was over for the day, the grounds were mostly empty as they walked through them. Students that lived on campus were either at the dorms, gym, or otherwise preoccupied with schoolwork. This had always been both Touya's favorite and most hated time of the day at U.A., that strange limbo in between where he could be completely alone. It was the best time to practice using his quirk. There was an open spot in the trees on the campus grounds where he could go almost all-out if he wanted to without getting caught. Of course, if he did that, he ran the risk of having to go to Recovery Girl and then it wouldn't be a secret.

That prompted an errant thought. Touya blurted out loud, "Is Recovery Girl still here?"

Midoriya blinked in surprise. "Uh, yeah, she is. Why?"

"No reason. I was just wondering."

Once he had started trying to build the strength of his quirk and expand his abilities with it, Touya was - had been - a frequent visitor to Recovery Girl's office. Every time he was forced to drag himself there, if the injuries warranted more care than he could administer himself, she admonished him for his reckless behavior. The last time he'd shown up, she had advised him to seek help from a teacher. He had worried about her figuring out his issues with his quirk, but she never said anything. She had more issues with the fact that she knew he was bandaging some of his burns on his own, which meant that they didn't heal fully.

" _You're going to scar if you're not careful,"_ Recovery Girl had scolded him.

Well, too late for that apparently.

They were coming up to the main building, Touya's eyes sliding over the campus to spot any differences, when his gaze landed on a tall, imposing figure stomping away from the building that held the teacher's offices and he froze. The others didn't notice at first, except for Shouto, who halted as well. There might've been a questioning look on his face, but Touya didn't see it, his entire focus zeroed in on the man who appeared half on fire.

Endeavor. It was Endeavor.

* * *

 **Mistystarshine notes:** This may not have been the most eventful or action-packed of chapters (except for that cliffhanger - would you believe me if I told you it's the gentlest of the ones we have planned at this point?), but it's an important one for several reasons. First off, we get to start building Touya's dynamic with Class A-1 and expand of the small impressions he made last chapter. Secondly, you don't get any other POVs yet, but you get some glimpses at how the others feel about this situation! Some of it you'll have to read into yourself, because while Touya's observant about some things, such as Izuku's wariness, he definitely didn't pick up on everything.

Also, have I mentioned that I love Ochako? Because. I do. Ilda too, as well as- yeah I pretty much just love everyone who appears in this chapter. Except that fiery asshole who appears at the end. Stuff is gonna go down.


	6. Show Me How You Justify

**Ohmytheon notes:** I can say with full confidence that all of your comments have us LIVING and keep us inspired to write more, so thank you for everything. This chapter is an emotional tour de france and I enjoyed the hell out of writing it. One thing that should be said: As much as I don't like Endeavor, he's not strictly evil or bad, no matter how Touya views him. It's all about context, yo, and how you remember things. The song used for this chapter is "Wolf in Sheep's Clothing" by Set It Off.

* * *

 _Tell me how you're sleeping easy_  
 _How you're only thinking of yourself_  
 _Show me how you justify_

* * *

Four years had passed for his father since they'd seen each other, while it had only been a few weeks for Touya. The distance between them didn't hide the few obvious signs that Endeavor had grown older, but the flames he used for his pro hero costume hid them well. It was a different costume, too. He must have updated it after becoming the number one hero. His changed ranking still confused Touya. No one had told him what had happened to All Might.

Touya started shrinking into himself before he could stop it. He loathed the way his father's mere presence could make him feel like he was mud under someone's boot, too small to do anything. Fuyumi and Natsuo had inherited their mother's quirk. Before Shouto's quirk had manifested, Touya had been the only one with their father's quirk and he had pushed him past his limit often. When it turned out that he was even more of a failed concept than anticipated, Endeavor had discarded him like trash.

After Shouto's quirk had manifested, things had only gone downhill. Touya had been left scrambling for any scraps that resembled approval or lashing out in defiance. They weren't his brightest moments.

The others finally noticed that Touya and Shouto had come to a halt and stopped walking as well, looking at them curiously. Iida even asked, "Are you okay?" when Endeavor's eyes fell on Touya and he stopped as if he'd crashed into a wall.

If a glare could kill a man, Touya was certain that he would've been roasted alive on the spot. He had seen a lot of awful things in his father's eyes before - disgust, disappointment, indifference, anger - but none of them could compare to the pure hellfire of rage and loathing that burned in Endeavor's bright blue eyes now. They were the same eyes that Touya had. It was like nothing he'd ever seen before. He hadn't thought it capable of a person to look so furious before, but the flames on Endeavor's pro hero costume rose higher and he clenched his hands into large fists as he snarled, " _You_."

Oh, Touya knew what that stance meant.

There were a lot of things that he should've said - a lot of things he should have done - but a rock dropped into the pit of his stomach, the acids boiling so hotly that he felt sick, and his heart leapt into his throat. He'd done plenty of things to piss his father off, some of them on purpose and some of them out of his control ( _It's not my fault, I was born with this quirk, I didn't ask for this, please, wait, come back, I can do better, I'll be stronger-_ ), but becoming a villain had to be the worst slap to the face that he could've given to Endeavor and he couldn't even fucking remember it.

All he could remember was a phone call that had taken place five years ago ( _I don't want your weakness rubbing off on Shouto_ ) and the mixed bag of emotions that had smothered him like a tsunami. The fury that he had felt towards the man for controlling his little brother's life, the hurt that came from being not only abandoned, but smeared in mud, the disgusting need to be accepted by a man who didn't deserve his respect; yet Touya would have given it anyways if he was just proud of him once.

Instead, he'd become a villain, the very thing his father loathed more than anything. He wasn't one now and yet he was and Endeavor knew that. He could see it in the pro hero's eyes. Touya wasn't the sixteen-year-old boy that had run off to U.A. to do his own thing, a failure of a child with a destructive quirk that didn't even fit his body.

So Touya countered the only way he knew, knowing exactly what Endeavor thought of him now. The rules for villains had been drilled into his head and could not be clearer. If he was going to be a villain to his father, then so fucking be it. He wasn't going to be afraid anymore. That was for damn sure.

With a cold glare burning in his eyes, Touya tried to force an expression of disinterest, shoved his hands in his pockets, and drawled in his dryest tone, "Oh, hey, _Dad._ "

It was the wrong thing to say.

Endeavor snapped, storming towards him like a furious tornado of fire, rage radiating off of him so strongly that the others around him took a step back, making him feel alone. It didn't matter. He didn't need them to have his back. He'd dealt with this all his life. His mother had fluttered between trying to shield him and turning away and pretending nothing was happening. Fuyumi and Natsuo hadn't understood, their lack of a fire-related quirk cutting them off from Endeavor's focus.

Only Shouto stood his ground, as if he too had grown defiant of Endeavor's ways, but he hadn't been like that the last time Touya remembered him. He had still been young. Touya reacted to Endeavor bearing down on him with fiery intent in such a visceral way that he didn't even realize what he was doing. He pulled his hands out of his pockets, his left forming a fist while he threw the other out to his right, his palm connecting with Shouto's chest, and shoved his little brother out of the way of Endeavor's coming attack.

It was what Touya used to do back when they were kids and he still lived at home. When Endeavor's training got too harsh for Shouto and their mother couldn't do anything, he would physically throw himself in the way. It was done more out of instinct now than anything else. That desperate need to protect, even more so now because he knew that he'd failed to do so.

Caught off guard, Shouto stumbled away, his eyes wide with surprise. He reached out with his right hand as if he meant to grab hold of Touya's wrist to stop him from using his quirk, but he snatched his hand away and did no such thing. Even though his heart was pounding in his chest and he felt terror flickering like a light in his mind, he forced his quirk to stay down.

As soon as Endeavor was on him, he snatched Touya by the front of his shirt and pulled him up roughly so that only the tips of his shoes were scraping the ground. Touya reached to grab Endeavor's massive metal wrist braces to steady himself, his palms warming immediately. Endeavor was tall and muscular whereas Touya was still growing, making the action seem almost effortless. While he might've looked like his father, he was thin and lanky like his mother. Judging by that photo he'd seen of Dabi, he'd never grown out of that body. It was just another thing that would've disappointed Endeavor no doubt.

"You disgusting piece of villain trash," Endeavor spat. His flames were hot and Touya had to fight the urge to flinch away from them. It would only further prove to Endeavor that Touya was weak, but he was beginning to sweat and felt like he was standing too close to a bonfire. "You have no right to be here. You should be rotting in jail for your crimes."

"Funny," Touya shot back viciously, "so should you." A smirk twitched onto his face, despite the fact that it felt out of place and he knew it was a terrible idea. "Oh, I heard you're the number one hero now. Congratulations."

The words were spilling out of him faster than he could think them through. It was always like this for him when Endeavor was furious with him. He would say the first things that popped into his head that he knew would make his father even angrier. It had helped when he had started Shouto's quirk training. If nothing else, Touya was talented at pissing his father off and redirecting his temper from a scared boy who was just learning his quirk to a temperamental preteen who couldn't control his own.

"Quit acting like you don't know," Endeavor snapped. "You can trick them, but you won't fool me again. I should have known you were rotten to your core."

"Like father, like son, right?" Touya retorted.

Endeavor's flames burned brighter. "You are _not_ my son."

"I fucking wish," Touya ground out. He tried to pull his father's hands off of him, but his arms got too close to the fire of Endeavor's hero costume. His arm stung with pain when the fire singed the sleeve of his school uniform and he jerked back as a hiss slipped through his teeth.

"I won't have you tainting Shouto," Endeavor swore, jerking him away from Shouto and the other U.A. students. "He's going to become the number one hero after me while you suffer the consequences for your crimes."

"I know that!" Touya burst like an explosion, unable to hold it in any longer. "I know he's better than me - that he's better than you! I'm glad he is! I'm relieved!"

He shoved harder and kicked at Endeavor's shins. It didn't hurt Endeavor nearly enough to make him let go, but he seemed to be done with him, and practically tossed him to the ground. It never took Endeavor long to tire of him. He was too unimportant to be dealt with for long. Touya landed on his feet too awkwardly to stay standing and tripped backwards onto his ass. It was humiliating and he hated it more than anything, but he didn't scramble to his feet. He stayed on the ground, huffing irately as Endeavor looked down on him with disgust.

Off to the side, Shouto stood with his arms slightly raised and his feet in a stance like he might fight. It was partly why Touya stayed on the ground. For once, as much as he hated the feeling, it was better to be vulnerable. To be honest, if he tried to fight back, he was unsure whether Shouto would attack Endeavor or him and he wasn't eager to find out. After all, for however much of a bastard he was, Endeavor was the hero and Touya was a villain - or at least would be one again when the de-aging quirk wore off.

"I don't know why I did the things that I did," Touya said, forcing the words out of his mouth. He hated it. This weakness, this admittance of how pathetic he was, of how far he'd fallen, especially in front of Endeavor. After all the pain he'd suffered through, after all his attempts to prove the man wrong and make something of himself, he had, just not in the way any of them had expected. "I've only got myself to blame in the end, but I didn't have anyone to taint me either." He dragged himself to his feet, keeping his arms limp at his sides as he stood up straight so that everyone would know he wasn't going to fight. "I only had _you_."

Endeavor's eyes widened in what he thought was shock before he narrowed them. No, it couldn't have been shock. Then again, this wasn't an average day for them. It wasn't like any other fight or argument that they'd had before. Endeavor hadn't seen him for four years and Touya was positive that whatever their last encounter had been like, it hadn't been pleasant. If he'd had encounters with Dabi, it made things even worse.

"Don't you dare put this on me," Endeavor told him in a low growl. "It's a choice to become a villain, one that you have to pay the price for. You became one of your own accord."

"I don't want to become a villain!" Touya shouted, digging his blunt fingernails into his calloused palms so hard that they nearly broke the skin. His quirk was threatening to come out. He could feel it in his chest, the need to explode making his heart thump wildly, and his palms heating up, like his quirk was desperate to let loose. Instead, he closed his eyes, willing it to go away. _Calm down._ He had to breathe. "I don't know-" He had to fucking _breathe_. "I don't know why I did it and I can tell myself that I wouldn't make the same mistakes now that I know what happens, but I can't. I'm going to go back to being a villain. I did those things. I can't take them back."

 _And it scares me._

No, he wasn't going to admit that, but the words hung there, out in the open anyways. He almost growled over it, furious with himself for letting his anxiety get the best of him. Endeavor had that effect on him though - always had ever since his quirk had manifested early when he was three.

It didn't matter though. None of his words did. Once a villain, always a villain. There was no such thing as redemption, only retribution. As far as Endeavor was concerned, the only bed Touya should've been sleeping on was in a jail cell, not a high school dorm. Maybe he was right. Maybe this whole thing was a mistake. Aizawa had said that he would pull him out if he didn't feel comfortable with the situation.

With a gaze that spoke of no pity and certainly no love, Endeavor took a step forward, as if meaning to grab him again and drag him away, and Touya instinctively slid his foot back into a defensive stance. Endeavor stopped, his eyes flickering down to Touya's feet and back up to his face, which had a determined expression on it now. "Are you really planning on fighting me?" He sounded incredulous and angry at the same time, like he couldn't believe that he would even try. After all, how many times had Endeavor kicked his ass in training over the years? "You aren't worth the trouble."

Touya loosened his body. He could feel his quirk dying down, the fire inside of him disappearing as if his father's words had blown it out. "I never was." He stood up straight. "Too many flaws, right? No sense in working with a failed product when you finally managed to create the perfect one."

It wasn't a jab at Shouto. Hopefully, he knew that. Fuyumi and Natsuo had been pushed to the side and ignored like Touya had been, but neither of them had experienced being discarded like he had. Up until Shouto's quirk had finally manifested, their father had trained him. It had been a brutal experience, especially since his quirk didn't fit his body. That hadn't mattered. He'd been forced to push through it anyway. In a way though, he had craved that attention, thinking he could be strong like his father wanted him to be, and when it was suddenly taken away and he was tossed to the side like his other siblings…

"I should've seen the villain in you," Endeavor said.

"But you didn't." And neither had Touya. He didn't understand it. "Bet that stings, doesn't it?"

Endeavor's flames grew over his wrists and Touya prepared for the worst, but then someone shouted, "Endeavor!" and he caught sight of Aizawa meandering towards them. There was a bored expression on his face, his hands were in his pockets, and he wasn't walking fast by any means, but his eyes were sharper than ever. Despite calling for the pro hero, he was staring at Touya, that unreadable gaze of his unsettling. "You left before we could finish explaining the situation."

"There's no need," Endeavor declared, half-turning to face Aizawa but still keeping an eye on Touya. "None of that matters. I'm taking him in."

Aizawa stopped in front of the number one hero and replied with a single, "No."

This time, the shocked look on Endeavor's face was unmistakable. Even Touya flinched and Shouto froze completely. _No_? Was Aizawa aware who he was speaking with? People didn't just tell Endeavor "no" and get away with it. Touya had spent more than half his life trying to do that. Their mother had. Shouto had. It had never worked and always ended painfully. In the end, Endeavor got what he demanded.

"He's a villain that kidnapped a student, attacked my son, and was involved in a pro hero's murder," Endeavor declared. "Who knows what other crimes he committed? I'm taking him in."

The flat look on Aizawa's face didn't change whatsoever. "No, you're not. If you had stayed to finish the discussion, you would be aware of the circumstances."

Endeavor's flames flared up for a second. He looked like he was about to have a conniption. "What circumstances? He's Dabi, a known member of the League of Villains. He should be in prison."

"He isn't Dabi now," Aizawa pointed out. There was a hard edge to his tone, one that made Touya nervous. No one talked to Endeavor like this. The fact that he hadn't gone off on him yet was astounding, but then, they couldn't just get into a fight in public, especially on campus. "The quirk turned him completely back to his time when he was a sixteen-year-old boy."

"Oh, so you're just going to let him walk?" Endeavor accused.

"He's not going anywhere, least of all out of our sight," Aizawa said. He wasn't scared in the slightest. Many pro heroes weren't, of course, but a lot of them were intimidated at least. If anything, the closest emotion Touya could figure that Aizawa was feeling right now was anger. "U.A., along with the authorities, has decided to house him here while he's under the effects of the quirk."

"So you can attempt to rehabilitate him?" A snarl worked its way onto Endeavor's face. "If you're going to be idiotic and treat him as a minor for now, then that's not your decision to make. It's mine."

"I thought I wasn't your son," Touya interjected.

Endeavor turned back on him quickly, his eyes no less fiery, but this time, Touya didn't take a step back. "You're my responsibility. A hero has to accept that."

"I'm your consequence," Touya shot back. "Fucking accept _that_."

Aizawa folded his arms across his chest, thoroughly unbothered by the whole thing. "I'm done talking about the matter of a U.A. student in public. If you wish to discuss this in detail, we can do it inside with Nezu." He left absolutely no room to move, his intent to turn on his heels and walk away any second now apparent. Hell, Aizawa must have had nerves of steel to be able to handle this without reacting at all. Either that or he was genuinely undisturbed by Endeavor's presence and behavior and didn't care.

Even the others had begun to react. Shouto had stepped closer so that he was almost at Touya's side again. On their left, Touya could see out of the corner of his eyes that Midoriya had separated himself from the group, fists clenched at his side, like he could do anything. Uraraka and Iida still hung back, probably at least a little confused about what was going on since they lacked any context to what growing up as a Todoroki had been like.

"I'm washing my hands of this," Endeavor declared. He turned his back to Touya, facing Aizawa again. "Don't come to me when this bites you in the ass. He decided to become a villain; he'll do it again, regardless of when he turns back to his actual age. I'll keep my eyes out for when it happens so I can do your job for you." Once a villain, always a villain. There was nothing more to it. "If you think you can save him, you're wrong. He was corrupted from the start. I should've done away with him then."

Like he was trash. It only stung Touya a little. The fact that it did angered him more than the words themselves. He had known how Endeavor would react to the truth, however strange it was in his own head. Endeavor not physically dragging him to prison was the shocker at this point.

"Perhaps if you had been more aware as a father, we wouldn't be here attempting to clean up your mess," Aizawa said, an obvious sharp edge in his voice this time.

Touya felt as if the air had been sucked right out of his lungs. Aizawa had been mostly polite or at least dismissive throughout the entire conversation, but if Endeavor was done with this moment, then Aizawa was past it even further. Endeavor's nostrils flared, but he didn't react at least. He must have actually started to work on his temper. The Endeavor that Touya knew would have either raged against Aizawa or chewed him out. Shouto's eyes were wide and he was gaping. Maybe he'd grown rebellious in the past few years, but another pro hero talking to their father like this was unheard of.

Endeavor didn't respond. Sensing that he was finished, he turned to Shouto. "Stay away from that disgrace."

Shouto quickly replaced his stunned expression with a closed off one and responded, "That's not your decision to make," throwing their father's words back at him.

There was a flash of indignation across Endeavor's face, but then it was gone, hidden by his mask of flames. After shooting Touya one last glare, which he returned with just as much fire, he turned his back on them and began to stomp away. Every muscle in his body was tense, but he was clearly trying not to overreact.

Aizawa watched him go, mulling over something as he chewed the inside of his cheek, and then added, just loud enough for Endeavor to hear him, "And if you ever touch one of my students again, I'll be forced to have you removed from campus."

He didn't have to say it - Touya didn't expect him to call Endeavor out on his behavior, considering his status - and yet Aizawa did and it… Well, to be honest, he wasn't sure what to think of it. He'd never had anyone stand up for him against his father. It had pretty much always been just him, even when he had been a kid. Fuyumi might have said something once or twice, but she was much more soft-spoken than him. Natsuo had been too young. It had been up to Touya to stick up for himself and he hadn't started doing it until later on, after he had more or less been abandoned.

On the off days that his mother tried, they were half-hearted attempts. She was much more proactive in protecting Shouto, who was smaller and bore the brunt of most of Endeavor's demands. There were even times when she had tried to comfort Touya, pulling him into her arms, smoothing his hair down, but there was that disconnect when he would look up at her and they'd connect eyes. He could see the way her eyes roved over his face, like she wasn't seeing him, and then she'd begin to pull away from him. Before she could do so, he would pull away from her completely and leave the room.

It hurt less if he left first, or so he told himself.

As soon as Endeavor was gone from their sight, Touya's shoulders dropped and his entire body fell into a slump. He was worn thin from hunger and tensing his muscles for so long. All he wanted to do was slink away and get out of everyone's sight, but there was no way he could do that now. He could tell that everyone was watching him out of the corner of their eyes, trying to appear like they weren't looking at him and failing spectacularly. These kids weren't known for their subtlety, were they?

Surprisingly, Midoriya was the first one to react, maybe because Shouto was an intensely private person and this was not something he wanted to talk about in public. Still, Midoriya stepping forward and hesitantly saying, "Touya-" as he reached out like he meant to put a hand on Touya's shoulder startled him into jerking away out of habit. Physical comfort was not something taught in the Todoroki household, at least not for him.

He cringed, opened his mouth to apologize, and then closed it, leaving them in an awkward and painful silence. There wasn't really anything he could say and, if he was being honest, he didn't want to say anything at all. This was beyond humiliating. Despite his stomach twisting in hunger pains, he thought he might be too nauseous and tired to eat anything.

"Touya, with me," Aizawa ordered, though it came out more as an afterthought than a command.

Relief bloomed in Touya's chest. He wasn't sure if Aizawa really needed him or was giving him an out, but either way, he'd take getting scolded by a teacher over dealing with the others at this point. When his eyes roved over them, he had to look away quickly. Iida looked shocked while Uraraka wore an obviously worried expression. He wasn't sure what to make of Midoriya, who looked torn between concern and determination. He waved at them offhandedly and then turned, connecting eyes with Shouto before turning his gaze to the ground and shuffling after Aizawa, who had already started to walk away.

Of course, any sense of relief faded away quickly. It didn't take long before his mind strayed back to Endeavor and he found himself falling into that a familiar dark place that turned him ice cold and made him want to burn at the same time. He let out a quiet breath as they walked into the office building that Aizawa and Endeavor had come from. Maybe this whole thing was a mistake. Maybe he should go to jail after all.

Once they were inside Aizawa's office, he said, "Sit," and Touya robotically did what he was told without thinking. It came from years of conditioning with Endeavor. Every now and then, he would catch himself acting like that and get frustrated. He had to shake himself out of the habit. There wasn't an underlying threat in Aizawa's voice (there rarely was with the U.A. teachers), but it was like his brain heard it anyway and reacted.

Stuck in the middle of his typical teenage crisis, he was caught off guard by the carton dropped in his lap and just barely managed to catch it before it toppled onto the ground. When he opened up the top, he found it filled with food. So taken aback, he began to pick at it with his fingers and eat it right there. Only when he spotted Aizawa watching him from his seat behind the desk did Touya become self-conscious and close it back up.

"I didn't eat lunch," Touya said, not quite sure why he felt the need to explain himself.

"I know," Aizawa replied. "You told Iida that you weren't hungry. I heard."

"Oh." Touya set the carton down on the desk. "I thought you were asleep."

Leaning back in his seat, Aizawa considered him with those droopy eyes that made him look like he was ready to pass out any second. It made Touya leery. "How was your first day?"

"Honestly?" Touya sighed and sunk in the seat. "It was...weird." That was all he could think of. It felt as if he had tripped into an alternate reality. When Aizawa didn't respond, he knew that he was meant to continue, but he didn't know what he wanted. Half of him was worried that he'd say the wrong thing and Aizawa would take him out of U.A.; the other half thought that might not be such a bad idea. "I haven't really had a chance to process it fully, I guess."

"That makes sense," Aizawa said. "You've been avoiding it."

Touya couldn't deny that and made no attempts to, seeing as how he knew that Aizawa would see right through it. He had a feeling that Aizawa could see through nearly everything. "I want to talk to Shouto, but…" He tilted his head back and looked up at the ceiling. "There isn't really anything I can say. I can't apologize for things I don't remember or understand doing, but I know I did them."

It didn't make any sense. He could understand turning away from heroes and even U.A. on some level, but not from his family. He wasn't as close to Fuyumi and Natsuo as he was Shouto and he and his mother couldn't always connect, but he wouldn't leave them to Endeavor. Would he? What had happened in the next year of his life that had convinced him to abandon all of his promises? Even more frightening, would it happen again? Despite U.A.'s intervention, would he follow the same path?

"All you can do is move forward," Aizawa told him. "You can't let the past - either of them - hold you back or you'll only find yourself in the same position as before."

Touya snorted. "That's easier said than done. I don't think anyone is going to let me forget." Which was freaking ironic since he couldn't remember. He highly doubted that Bakugou was going to sit back and let him live out the rest of this de-aging quirk peacefully. "And maybe…" He leaned forward and hung his head. "Maybe I don't deserve to, you know? Maybe Endeavor is right."

"Endeavor is a lot of things and he is the number one hero right now," Aizawa said, "but right isn't one of them." All Touya could manage was a sullen gaze. He was exhausted, moody, and didn't want to be around people, so all in all, it was damn near impossible to feel any other way. "I'm not going to pry into your childhood - it's clear that you have no intention of talking about it - but if there is anything that might impede your time at U.A. that I should be aware of, you need to tell me."

There was a lot of emotional baggage that, if opened, would take days to sort through, if not weeks. Aizawa was correct in assuming that he didn't want to talk about what his home life or what his childhood growing up with Endeavor had been like. With just one interaction, Aizawa had probably seen and learned more about that than anyone else. Endeavor never acted like that with them in public, but seeing Touya and hearing the truth about Dabi's identity must have shaken him on some level.

Of course, there were other things that Touya could tell Aizawa. He could talk about how his quirk sometimes felt like it was some sort of beast trying to claw its way out of him, how he could feel that fire rising up inside of him even before he activated it, how there were times when it was all he could do to squash the urge or shove it out of him when he called it up. He could talk about why his fire turned against him, why no one was safe (least of all himself), how he felt torn between putting a lid on it and just letting it take over. He could talk about his shame, his guilt, his rage, his despondency.

Instead, Touya tucked it all away in the back of his mind and said, "I'll let you know."

He knew that Aizawa would recognize it as bullshit and yet he met his stare and kept it. He'd spent years learning how to lie to Endeavor with a straight face and stick to his guns when he was called out; he could do the same now. Aizawa's eyes narrowed briefly. Maybe.

"In the meantime, some funds have been allocated to an account to help you while you're here," Aizawa continued, moving past Touya's bold-faced lie. It wasn't that he was trying to be difficult, even though he knew that lying right off the bat would cause issues. It was just that some things had been buried for so long that he didn't see the point in bringing them up. "We'll figure out something more permanent later on."

"I figured you'd just have me scrub Lunch Rush's dishes in order to pay for my meals," Touya quipped. Endeavor hated it whenever someone deflected with humor - he found it annoying and weak - so of course, Touya had made a habit of it starting when he was around ten.

"Don't tempt me," Aizawa responded without missing a beat. "I've heard manual labor builds character."

Oh, damn. Touya raised his eyebrows. Aizawa was not here to play. He clearly wasn't the new teacher anymore. It wasn't going to be easy getting anything past him, not like his teachers before. They'd been good and excellent heroes in their own right, but they hadn't been terribly observant when it came to students outside of the hero course. It wasn't their fault. U.A. was built around being the top hero school in the world, not top gen ed school. It hadn't been difficult to stay under the radar despite his quirk accidents.

He couldn't do that now, seeing as how he was not only in the hero course, but would turn back into a killer. He wasn't just on the radar now; he was the target. His best bet would be to get out of here so that he wouldn't be under Aizawa's scrutinization any longer than necessary.

Grabbing the carton of food off the desk, Touya asked, "Is there anything else you needed from me or…?"

"You're free to leave," Aizawa said, his attention already turning to the essays stacked on the left side of his desk.

"Right, cool then." Touya nodded his head and stood up, holding the carton close to his chest. Free to leave. That was funny. He hadn't been free since, well… Since he'd been a villain. Strange to think that was the only time he had probably been free was when he had been a criminal.

"I'm serious when I say that you need to speak up if there's something wrong," Aizawa told him. Touya froze in the middle of turning to the door and glanced back at Aizawa. He hadn't even bothered to look up from the papers that he was flipping through. "I can't help you if you keep things from me."

Touya forced an even expression onto his face. "I know."

"I don't care if it's humiliating, shameful, or just plain annoying," Aizawa continued, finally lifting his gaze. "U.A. is going out on a limb doing this for you." Of course he knew that. He couldn't forget it if he tried. "If you truly don't want to repeat your future, you'll work with us."

"Understood, sir," Touya said with as much deference he could muster. Hopefully, it was enough to appease Aizawa, but from what he'd heard about the hero course, the man probably had precognition about when his students were about to do something stupid.

After lifting the box for a moment to give his thanks, Touya all but booked it out of the office. All he wanted right now was some peace and quiet. He didn't think for a second that he would be left completely alone, but there was a tree on the campus grounds that he liked to eat lunch sometimes when the grand mess hall felt too crowded. They would hopefully give him some space there before he made his way back to the dorms. He didn't want to face the others just yet. He knew that they'd greet him with a mixture of wariness and concern. Mostly though, he wanted to figure out what to say to Shouto. It had to be done sooner or later.

Shouto had been waiting four years for an explanation for why Touya had left and he still couldn't give it to him, if only because he didn't know himself. Still, his little brother deserved something and it was a big brother's responsibility to give him that.

* * *

 **Mistystarshine notes:** I hope you like drama, because you just got bludgeoned by it! No apologies. Theoretically, the chapter could have been split up, but it flowed smoothly enough that we couldn't find a nice stopping point and didn't want to leave at one that felt unnatural or give you two cliffhangers in a row. (Plus I want to stick to my promise that the intentionally-planned cliffhangers will only get worse.) So a long chapter it is! It is the first and will not be the last. Personally, I'm excited to see what you think of it!

Endeavor. Is. An. Ass. However, while he has done horrible things, his actions are inexcusable, and I, personally, loathe him, we will be striving to remain in character, so you shouldn't have to worry about excessive bashing. It is also worth noting that Touya is NOT a reliable narrator. (Ohmytheon: This directly affects the characters and how he perceives them, so if they seem a little off at times...) Do I mention this because it impacts Endeavor to some small degree? Other things? Who knows - I sure ain't telling.

We also have a bit of trivia for you! Ohmytheon thought this one up and I fully support it. That thing Aizawa said about the school providing funding for Ryouta? A lie. He's paying for him out of pocket. As a pro hero who lives the vagrant lifestyle, he can afford it. (Ohmytheon: Dadzawa back at it again.)

By the way, did you notice the chapter titles? We have a long playlist for this fic and have decided to slowly share it with you by using song lyrics as titles. Not only will they will generally tie into the chapter in question in some way, but some songs may be used as reoccurring themes (the benefit of using lyrics instead of the song titles themselves) or contain bits of foreshadowing, so it's worth looking up the songs themselves.

Finally! The way the fic works is that Ohmytheon does the bulk of the writing (she writes chronologically), plots with me, entertains my rambles, and betas and fact checks with my writing - I plot with her, ramble about my ideas, beta, sometimes research and fact-check, and slowly write, chaotic, non-chronological fashion. Thus far, I've contributed a few pieces of dialogue, but the next chapter is actually going to be the first to contain prose written by me. It's not a whole lot, but ya'll are going to have to put up with it anyway. I had emotions that needed to be expressed.


	7. You Remind Me of Who I Could've Been

**Ohmytheon notes:** As someone who only has a step-brother, I write a lot about siblings, both fanfiction and original fiction-wise. It's high time that these two talk. It's not the most open or even completely honest one, but they're getting there. Give these boys some time. They need it. Todorokis gonna Todoroki. The song for this chapter is one of my absolute favorites, "Heirloom" by Sleeping at Last, which I feel sums up the Touya, Shouto, and Endeavor dynamic perfectly. This also marks the first time that Mistystarshine does some of the writing for a chapter, yay!

* * *

 _You remind me of who I could have been_  
 _Had I been stronger and braver way back then_  
 _A million choices, though little on their own_  
 _Became the heirloom of the heaviness we've known_

* * *

After around an hour of basically hiding in the trees on U.A.'s campus, Touya knew that he couldn't avoid the dorms any longer. Hopefully, most of the other students would be busy with their homework or training. From what he knew of students in the hero course, they were often kept much busier than everyone else because of their extra course load. If he could just slip into his dorm room unnoticed…

No, he couldn't do that. He had to talk to Shouto. It would be better to face his brother upfront.

Holding onto the empty carton, having scarfed down the food Aizawa had given him like he'd not eaten in days, Touya slunk his way back to the dorms. Even though he was on his own, he knew that he wasn't totally alone. He'd seen Present Mic through the trees, sitting at a bench seemingly grading papers, one of those dumb things people did when it was a nice day and wanted an excuse to get out of the office. It would've been innocuous had he flipped the pages more than every ten minutes. He couldn't be that slow of a reader.

By the time Touya made it to the dorms, Present Mic was gone. Ah, so that was how it was going to be. Well, he couldn't say that he blamed them. He wouldn't have trusted himself either had he been in their position.

As soon as he made it to the common area, his worst fears were confirmed. The room wasn't filled to the brim with all of Class 1-A, but there were enough students lingering there to make it awkward when Touya walked inside. A few people, like the boy with the huge belt and the large kid with multiple arms, walked out of the room the second they caught sight of him, although he couldn't tell if it was out of aggression or the mere desire to avoid him. Fine by him. Then there was Bakugou, who scowled from his spot at the couches, but didn't move, along with a red-haired boy and a shockingly pink girl. The latter two gave him hesitant yet curious looks.

And then there were Iida, Midoriya, and Uraraka, all of whom rushed over to him like a tidal wave. Touya found their energy somewhat draining. However, it was only natural for them to be like that after the strange scene they'd witnessed with his father. Hopefully, they had better relationships with their parents.

"Are you alright?" Uraraka asked.

"Where did you go after you left Aizawa's office?" Iida questioned. "Did you get something to eat?"

Midoriya opened his mouth and then closed it, as if reconsidering his question. Touya was grateful. He had a feeling that it was more personal than he wanted to talk about in public - or ever.

"Uh, yeah, Aizawa gave me some food," Touya said, holding up the empty box. "I just… I needed some alone time. A lot's happened today."

Iida nodded his head. "Understandable. You must feel overwhelmed." Touya just barely managed to stop himself from letting out a caustic laugh. These were nice kids. They were earnest. He forgot that people were like that. Instead, he managed a stiff nod. "Maybe you should take an early night. We can get started on figuring out where you are course-wise tomorrow."

Damn, Iida certainly didn't waste any time. That must have been why he was the class rep.

As much as Touya craved the sanctuary his dorm would offer him and about twelve hours straight of being unconscious, he had other things on his mind that were more important. "I was actually wondering where Shouto was?" He shifted on his feet. "I wanted to talk with him."

Midoriya glanced at Iida before turning back to Touya. "He's in his dorm."

"Right, okay." Touya hesitated. "Do you think it's a bad idea? Does he not want to speak with me?"

Panic started to seize his heart. This had been a very overwhelming day for Shouto too. Seeing their father on campus had probably been an additional shock. There had been plenty of instances where he had witnessed their father's cold and angry behavior towards Touya, especially when he had stepped in between him and Shouto or their mother, but nothing like that. It was strange that, despite his father's aggression and hatred, it was one of the first times that Touya hadn't felt afraid of the man.

Hard to feel afraid of someone when your future self is so much more terrifying.

"No," Midoriya answered carefully, "I think it'd be for the best." He frowned. "He's been there since…"

He didn't have to finish. Touya knew what he couldn't say out loud. As soon as Aizawa had taken Touya away and Endeavor had left, Shouto had gone straight to his dorm to avoid everyone. It was what Touya had wanted to do before Aizawa had given him an out. He wondered if Shouto felt humiliated or just angry. His big brother had become a villain, shaming the family and their number one hero father, but even worse, now there were people who knew about at least a little of what went on at home.

"What room is his?" Touya asked.

"Fifth floor, third room on the left," Iida answered.

"Okay." Touya awkwardly fiddled with the empty carton in his hands. "I'll just…"

"Here, I'll throw that away for you," Uraraka said as if she knew what he was thinking. She took the carton from him without waiting for him to respond. "He likes to keep a very clean space."

"Of course," Touya responded. "He always did."

It was kind of weird talking about Shouto with his friends, if only because they seemed to know him just as well, if not better, than Touya did these days. As if he didn't feel like a bad big brother already. He nodded his head and then headed in the direction of Shouto's room. It would've been easier to use the elevator, but he took the stairs. It gave him more time to think about what to say and also avoid the confrontation for a little longer. Too soon, he was on the fifth floor and he dragged himself to the door that Iida had mentioned.

This was it. This was Shouto's room. Behind this door was his little brother, no longer so little. Touya's mouth felt dry as he tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. He didn't want to do this, but at the same time, he was almost desperate to speak to Shouto. He didn't know anyone here yet, but he wanted to know his brother. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door and waited.

After a few moments, Shouto's voice came from behind the door. "Who is it?" So neutral. He hadn't always been like that.

Touya should've been polite or even submissive, considering his misdeeds, but this was his little brother, so he dryly responded, "Who do you think?" and then cringed. It was so easy to act like he always had with Shouto. It was the only way he knew how. Just last night in his head, he'd been on the phone with him, teasing him about how much of a dork he was because of the books he liked to read. The door opened slightly and Shouto peered out to look at him. Touya's shoulder slumped. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Shouto replied. "I guess we should talk."

 _No shit._

After opening the door further, Shouto stepped aside and he slunk in, hands buried in his pockets. When Shouto shut the door, panic burst inside of Touya's chest. He felt suddenly trapped. It was stupid. He was in a room with his brother, not a villain. If anyone should be concerned, it should've been Shouto. He was the one alone in a room with a villain. However, there was nothing but a blank expression on his face, his eyes unreadable. Shit, it was like looking into a mirror.

Turning around, Touya swept his gaze around the room and whistled lowly. "Nice digs. Looks just like home."

Shouto coughed, embarrassed again. "It's too much, isn't it?"

A chuckle worked its way out of Touya's throat. "Yeah, a little."

They were both avoiding the real reason why he had come up here, but he didn't mind. Now that they were the same age, things felt more even between them, like they were on the same level. It wasn't as uncomfortable as he had imagined it would be. They'd both gone through similar trials together. Since he could only remember his life as a U.A. student, he could almost pretend that they were on the same page as well.

"Did you not decorate your room...when you went here?" Shouto asked. "I wanted to visit, but I wasn't allowed."

Touya shook his head. "I didn't have the money to do much with it and I avoided asking Dad for help as much as possible." This looked a lot more comfortable than his dorm. Home life might have been more than chaotic and he had hated it as much as he had loved it, but their house had been nice. The number two hero could afford a lot of things. Just not a decent personality. "I asked if you could visit all the time, but he wouldn't even let Fuyumi or Natsuo come."

There was a brief lull in the conversation as both of them thought about their other siblings. They were both older than him now. Natsuo had been taller than him even when they were kids, despite Touya being the older brother. He'd finally caught up by fourteen and had been very pleased. Knowing his luck, he'd be shorter again. He wasn't looking forward to finding out.

Turning back around, Touya looked up at his brother, only to be caught off guard by the fact that he was looking _up_ at his brother. For the first time, he noticed he had to tilt his eyes slightly upward to meet his gaze. His _younger brother's_ gaze. Shouto was a few centimeters taller than him, which, while it wasn't much, felt neither right nor fair. It was like dealing with Natsuo all over again. He didn't like it. His eleven-year-old brother wasn't supposed to be taller than him _at all_.

...Except Shouto wasn't eleven years old anymore. The flash of impulsive indignity was fleeting and died down when reality promptly set in, bringing something bitter with it. He wasn't eleven years old anymore and hadn't been eleven years old for a long time. His brother had grown up and he had _missed it_. What should have been five years had become the blink of an eye - or the flash of a quirk. A quirk that had been used on him for what sounded like a very good reason.

The anger that had begun to build inside him died down under a wave of guilt. He couldn't remember the past five years because of the quirk, but even if he _could_ , he wouldn't have been there for his brother anyway. He wouldn't even be there with him _now_. Touya had missed years of his younger brother's ever-fleeting childhood and he only had himself to blame for it. His throat stung and his tongue turned to lead at the thought. He already knew he had walked out on them - it was why he needed to talk to him in the first place - but every time he noticed something different, it felt like the discovery of a fresh sin he'd committed and made the harsh reality that much more real.

It only took a few seconds for the entire string of feelings and realizations to occur. Touya wasn't able to maintain eye contact with Shouto for more than a fraction of that. ( _Weak.)_ He allowed his gaze to drop to his shoes and willed his lips to move. He had to say something. Something smooth, something genuine and eloquent, something that could hope to serve as even the beginning of an explanation, because gods knew there was no justifying all of it.

"Shouto," he slowly said.

"Hm?"

Touya could feel the weight of the other boy's gaze on him.

Eloquent. Genuine. _He deserves an explanation._ "You shouldn't wear high tops." _Fuck._

He forced himself to look back up, if only to bear witness to the small disaster he'd just created. Shouto's eyebrows were furrowed in bewilderment, the first hint of emotion on his face. "What?"

"Your shoes. You shouldn't try to make yourself look taller," Touya awkwardly explained. "It's not working."

The confusion began to dissipate from Shouto's face, replaced by something that might be the shadow of amusement. There was a beat of silence in which Touya felt his gut twist before Shouto confirmed what he had begun to fear in that moment. "I'm not wearing high tops." A quick glance down revealed that, indeed, he was wearing perfectly flat, fairly _thinly_ soled shoes. When Touya looked back up, a smirk, faint enough that he wouldn't have noticed if he didn't know where to look, had begun to form. It was only highlighted by the blank tone in which he said, "I'm just taller than you."

Apparently, at some point over the last five years, his younger brother had also become a little shit.

Touya scowled. In the life he remembered, Shouto probably would've laughed after that, but instead, he only shook his head. That definitely meant that Natsuo was taller than him too. At least he still had Fuyumi and their mom beat. It had been frustrating to be shorter than his sister for half his childhood, but his quirk had burned through him too hot, making him small for his age for years.

Huffing irritably, Touya sat down on the floor, crossing his legs and propping his hands on his thighs, and Shouto followed, threading his fingers together. He looked a lot calmer. Touya didn't know how he was managing it when he felt like a bundle of nerves, his quirk prickling anxiously under his fingertips until he managed to push it down. Sometimes, he lit and smothered tiny blue fires on his fingers to make it look like the fire was dancing. It was a habit he'd started when he was six to make his quirk seem less frightening, but it had turned into a tic after a while.

"I wonder if Dad told them about…"

 _About what, Shouto? About how their failure of a brother became a villain?_

He couldn't say that though, so Touya instead said, "I doubt it. He probably doesn't think it's important. After I left..." Why had he done that? Why had he left them? Had he even visited their mother in the hospital? Oh gods, his mom. "He probably cut me off my like a dead limb."

Shouto sighed. He didn't have to confirm it for Touya to know that Endeavor had most likely either burned or trashed everything that had belonged to him. He wouldn't have even put it past the man to destroy any pictures of him and have them pretend like he didn't even exist. That was what Endeavor did with failures. He put them in the past and he moved on, refusing to let them hold him back. His three kids before Shouto had been just that, Touya even more so.

"How are they?" he finally asked.

"Natsuo and Fuyumi are doing really well," Shouto told him. "Natsuo is in college. I heard he even has a girlfriend now. He left home two years ago and hasn't been back since, but we keep in contact." Touya fought the urge to sigh in relief. That was good. At least one of them had been able to escape and have a normal life. "Fuyumi is a preschool teacher. She feels guilty over not being able to protect me more."

"That wasn't her job," Touya cut in, angry with himself all over again. It had been his job. He was supposed to protect them from their father. He was supposed to keep their mother safe.

Shouto looked resigned, but then all of this had already come to pass for him. He couldn't regret it. "I know. She even stayed home to help take care of me." He paused in thought. "I wonder if she'll move out since I'm no longer living at home."

Touya almost jumped to his feet. "She _what_? She's still living there?"

"Dad couldn't take care of us on his own," Shouto pointed out, sounding almost like he was defending the man.

"He didn't take care of us when Mom was there either," Touya shot back. Shouto merely shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't trying to defend Endeavor. It was frustrating. He'd missed so much. Had he not thought about that when he had walked out on them? How his leaving would change their lives too? Couldn't he have left and stayed in contact with them like Natsuo? Hating his future self was exhausting and confusing all at once. He rubbed his head. "Sorry, it's just… It's hard to wrap my head around. I don't know what happened."

Shouto was silent for a minute, stewing over something that had been on his mind, until he asked, "Did you feel like leaving before? Last night, after the phone call and argument with Dad - did you want to leave?"

"I…" Touya propped his hands on the floor behind him and leaned back. "Of course I did. I won't lie about that. I was so angry with Dad sometimes that I wanted to burn everything to the ground and leave it all behind. Either I'd dream about proving him wrong and making something incredible of myself or taking you and the others away from him and getting the hell out of dodge." He tilted his head back and gazed at the ceiling. "I felt like a failure. I couldn't be the hero that Dad demanded. It was humiliating. To be honest, I hated it here."

From his peripheral vision, he caught the alarmed expression on Shouto's face and the way he sat up straight. "You hated it? What do you mean? You wanted to go to U.A. so bad. I remember you fighting with Dad about it your last year in middle school. You even used Mom's name to do it." He blinked in confusion. "You used to tell me how much I would love it when I went here and always smiled when talking about school. It's what made me okay with Dad pushing me to apply. I thought, if you liked it so much, then I would too."

"You do like it here, don't you?" Touya asked.

Shouto hesitated, but then admitted, "Yeah." For the first time in his life, he had friends of his own and he was away from Endeavor. He could use his quirk as he wished. _His_ quirk, not their father's and mother's. It was good for him. U.A. was exactly what Shouto had needed in his life. It had been a slap in the face for Touya.

"That's good." Touya closed his eyes. "It's different for you than it was for me. You're in the hero course. I'm - was - in General Studies, bottom of the barrel, the students who either couldn't hack it in the entrance exam or applied to it knowing they couldn't and hoping they could make a name for themselves at the Sports Festivals."

"I don't understand," Shouta said. "With your quirk, you should've been in the hero course. I've seen you use it before you-" Before he had become Dabi. He tried not to react. "It's _strong_."

"I didn't take the entrance exam like you did. I did enough to get into General Studies and that was it."

"Why?"

Touya opened his eyes and looked back at his brother. "Because that was one of Dad's rules. If I was going to go through with attending U.A., I had to _earn_ my spot in the hero course a different way. He didn't consider me worthy to apply for the same course that he went through. I had to prove that I was."

There was something else bothering Shouto. He could tell from the way he wouldn't meet his gaze. "I didn't take the entrance exam. I got in on recommendation."

A bitter laugh almost escaped Touya, but he clenched his jaw at the last second. "I should've figured that."

At the end of the day, Shouto was stronger than him in every sense. Their quirks were similar, but Shouto excelled where Touya was flawed. The only way that Touya bested him was that his flames were much hotter and more powerful, but that was only because his fire quirk didn't reside on half of his body and even then it didn't do him much good.

"It's different for you," Touya continued in a flat tone. "In the hero course, you're at the top of the food chain. You're the focus. You're important. Maybe you don't do it, but a lot of the students in the hero courses in my time looked down on those in Gen Studies, considered them weak and beneath everyone else. There might not be any active bullying, but it wasn't unusual to get overlooked or pushed around."

For Touya, it hadn't helped that he couldn't control his quirk. He'd done everything he could on his own to learn how to master it, but there had been nothing he could do about the way it had turned on him repeatedly. He had been considering going to someone in the support course, but he hadn't trusted any of the teachers enough to tell them about his quirk issues, much less another student. If he admitted that he needed help, then he would be even more of a failure than his father called him. Needing support meant that, on some level, his quirk was broken.

"You should've been able to get into the hero course," Shouto insisted.

"I didn't." And he wouldn't be able to hack it in the hero course now. In the five years that he'd lost due to being de-aged, he had somehow figured out how to control his quirk, but now he was back to sixteen and he was at a loss once more. Aizawa would figure it out soon enough. Maybe he'd pull him out of the course on his own. What if Touya accidentally hurt someone? The only thing he could do was hold off on using his quirk for as long as possible, but he knew that there would come a time when he didn't have a choice. "I couldn't meet Endeavor's expectations. I couldn't even meet my own. Being here reminded me of that every day."

Shouto clenched his hands into fists. "Is that why you left?"

"I don't know why I left," Touya said honestly. "I know that, as of my last memories, I wasn't planning on leaving. I had so many ideas still. I thought I could beat the system and prove our father wrong." He let out a frustrated breath of air. He'd had so many dreams. Had he simply been too worn down? Had he been beaten down so many times by himself, by this place, by his father that he'd given up? "I went to bed last night even thinking that I'd be able to get Mom out of the hospital. I'd become a hero and I'd make enough money to get her out and-" He looked back at his brother. "Where is Mom? Is she...is she still there?"

The stiff nod from Shouto confirmed Touya's worst fears and he deflated. The last time he had seen their mom had been when he was fifteen right after he'd been accepted into U.A. He'd had to use her last name to get in, after all, since Endeavor would only let Shouto attend U.A. under the Todoroki name. Her doctor had been hesitant about him visiting and he knew that it was because they were worried that his presence would trigger an episode or panic attack. He'd worn a beanie and loose dark clothes that hung on him awkwardly. He had thought about wearing glasses as well. Anything to make him look different from the man that had put her there.

"I've started visiting her again and writing her," Shouto put in. "Fuyumi and Natsuo too. We… I waited too long."

"Wonder if anyone will tell her about me or if her doctors might consider it too much," Touya murmured, mostly to himself. He said it offhand, but a large part of him yearned to see her, even though he was terrified that she would push him away. Maybe his appearance would only disrupt her healing. He was too afraid to ask. "How is she?"

A small smile appeared on Shouto's face. "She's doing better. She's come a long way. I don't know if she's forgiven herself for what happened, but she's started talking about it."

"That's good. That's…" Touya nodded, his mouth dry. "Good."

Somehow he knew that she hadn't mentioned him, even if Shouto didn't want to admit it. He had a feeling that none of them did after a while. It sounded very much like he'd cut off all contact with them and their father had made sure to burn every shred of his existence. It would be easier to pretend as if he either never existed or was dead. That was the Todoroki way. Their mother had loved her children, but things had always been complicated. He had never doubted that she loved him. Only, sometimes, he wondered if she liked him or wanted him around.

Part of it was his fault, he knew. As his training had progressed and things had steadily gotten worse, he'd started to develop his father's temper as his quirk got stronger, both of them uncontrollable. He'd never directed it towards her or his siblings, but she had to have seen him lashing out. She had to have worried that he might turn on Shouto or the others. Maybe she never outright thought it, but Touya could remember her looking at him like she looked at Shouto sometimes, like she wasn't seeing him. With Shouto, she could take a few breaths and the look would go away. With Touya, she would leave the room entirely without saying a word to him.

(Why did it have to be Shouto that got hurt then?)

Touya fell back on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. "I feel like I've missed so much - like so much has changed and yet some things are the same and I don't-" Another person might've cried at this point. He thought that he should, but he couldn't muster the energy or desire. It took a fucking lot to get him to that point. If seeing his father today hadn't done that to him, this wouldn't. "I don't understand."

"Neither do I," Shouto admitted.

"I'm sorry," Touya told him, trying to inject as much genuineness in his voice as possible. It would've been better if he'd sat up to look at him, but he didn't want to get up. It was easier to say the words to the ceiling. "I know it means jack shit since I don't even know what all I've done as Dabi, but I know enough to know that I'm a complete bastard." He snorted. "That's probably an underestimate."

"You don't have to apol-"

"No, I do." Touya pushed himself back up and faced his brother. "Because I don't know if I will when I turn back. I tried to be a good big brother, but… I failed in the worst way and that's something I can never forgive myself for. I was selfish." That old familiar feeling of anger bubbled inside of him, only this time it was directed at himself. What he would do to not be consumed by that sort of rage. He shoved it down. Now was not the time. "I can't promise you that I'll be better. All I can is do is work at it."

This time, Shouto didn't respond immediately and Touya couldn't tell what he was thinking. He was looking down again at his hands. One ice, one fire. He had so much power. Even as a kid, back before his training, Touya had seen it and been afraid for him. No one should have that much strength, least of all a kid in Endeavor's care. His own had been terrifying enough. He'd nearly burned his bedroom down when he was six after having a nightmare. It had put him in the hospital for a week. His father had been so furious. The training had gotten much harder after that, like he was irritated with him for showing his weakness in public.

"Just don't leave again," Shouto finally said. "I know things will be different when you turn back, but for now…"

Touya let out a breath that he'd been holding. "Yeah, I can do that."

And he would. He swore it with everything in him.

* * *

 **Mistyststarshine notes:** Have some sibling feels, featuring: tangles of emotions, unreliable narrators, Todorokis Todoroking, and mountains of guilt! Did they address everything they need to talk about? Absolutely not. Neither of these two are gifted when it comes to initiating an emotional dialogue about serious matters. (Why do that when you can just wait for explosions?) On the bright side, unaddressed issues being addressed when they are inevitably forced to be means we get even more scenes with them later!

This marks the first chapter that I wrote a section of prose for! (Discounting a few lines of dialogue) It's not much, but it's there and if you notice any shift in the writing style, that's probably why. I'm hoping we did a decent job of mixing it in though! There'll be more from me later on, although the majority of it is likely to be later on in the story.

Also, can I just say… nearly four hundred kudos!? And all of these lovely reviews!? Oh my gosh! I am over the moon and so happy that people have been enjoying our fic! I know I've been slow replying to comments lately and haven't gotten to any from the last chapter yet, but know that I read and appreciate every single one of them. Sometimes I even squeal and flail about - especially when someone guesses correctly at something, accidentally gets close to something, or says something that comes hilariously close to being foreshadowing in its own right. Yes, that has happened with some of you! No, I won't say who! Not yet, anyway. Expect me to gleefully and retrospectively point things out once things happen.


	8. Let My Soul Be Seen By All

**Ohmytheon notes:** It's time our boy starts to bond with his other classmates - uh, sometimes not in a totally positive way. Touya's dynamics with the kids in Class 1-A is just as important to us as his development on his own. Of course he will end up being closer to some more than others, but it's fun that way. The title is from the English version "Choir Jail".

* * *

Let my soul be seen by all  
For these eyes have failed to find the pain escaping from this tale  
Let my sins burn up in flames

* * *

 _Thick, black smoke, smothering like fog. Faceless screams echoing in the air. A smile stretching across his face, pulling at his skin._

 _And then there were the blue flames. Burning burning burning. Brighter. Hotter. Powerful. More than ever before. It wasn't natural. It was. It was wildfire, scorching him from the inside out, but it was his. Stronger._

 _More. Let go. Don't hold back._

 _He could burn brighter._

* * *

Touya's eyes snapped open, a burning sensation jerking him out of his nightmare as blue flames licked at his right wrist. He reacted out of instinct, forming a fist and punching the wall above his bed. His quirk immediately died within him, the fire snuffing out the second his knuckles impacted against the wall, the burning replaced by the sting of his hand. He hissed as the pain turned into a dull throb and slowly pulled his hand back to hold it over his chest and examine it.

He'd hit the wall hard enough to break the skin over his knuckles, blood slowly seeping down the back of his hand as it trembled weakly. When he turned it over, he saw a faint pink burn on the inside of his wrist. It wasn't bad enough that it needed bandaging or would scar; it would most likely fade away on its own after a while. Besides, he'd suffered much worse. He clenched his hand back into a fist to stop it from shaking, ignoring the pain that flared as he did so, and then sat up to look at the wall.

Touya cringed. Maybe he could just put a poster over it or something. No one would notice the dent or the scorch marks on the wall then.

Throwing the thin blanket to the side, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and pressed his bare feet to the floor. The pajamas that Shouto had lent him reminded him of home. Seeing as how they were basically the same size, they fit him well enough. He'd found a spare U.A. uniform in his closet that he took out now. First things first, he had to clean up his hand, lest he get blood on the new clothes he'd been given. It was still early enough in the morning that it was possible that no one was awake yet, so he could wash himself up without any awkward questions.

Sure, tip-toeing out of his dorm room and to the elevators to get to the bathroom was kind of ridiculous, but he didn't want to wake anyone up. He had a feeling that Iida would only worry if he found out about the incident and he didn't want Aizawa to think him unstable. It had just been a nightmare. It wasn't like he'd never had them before, especially ones concerning his quirk. Fire was a pretty terrifying thing.

He did find it unsettling that he'd activated his quirk in his sleep. He hadn't done that in years. Maybe he should ask Aizawa about quirk inhibitor braces. Oftentimes kids with dangerous quirks were given them until they learned how to control themselves. He'd used them when he was younger after the bedroom fire incident. He didn't like the idea of having to use them now that he was older, but he couldn't afford an accident like that. They might not be so forgiving, or even believe it was an accident, if someone got hurt.

Besides, if he told Aizawa, it would get him off his back. He knew that he hadn't believed him when he'd avoided talking about his quirk. This was one of his issues, so it wouldn't be a lie.

Once he was in the bathrooms, he began the process of cleaning his hand off. At first, the water stung when it splashed on the split skin over his knuckles, but then the coolness began to soothe the small wounds. He watched as the water in the sink turned pink, his blood swirling down the drain. It made him think of the blue flames in his dreams, how they had spun almost like a tornado. He couldn't remember doing that before. It didn't matter. This was fine. Everything it would be fine.

"Touya?" a hesitant voice called from the doorway.

The sudden sound nearly caused Touya to jump out of his skin, but when he turned to look over, he saw that it was just Midoriya, standing in his pajamas and rubbing his eyes. His heart slowed back down to a steady beat, although he then realized how bad this looked. If any of them got the idea that he was prone to violence, they'd report him and he'd get in serious trouble.

"Early, isn't it?" Touya said as he hastily shut the water off and grabbed a towel to cover his hand.

For however tired he was though, Midoriya was, unfortunately, observant as well, zeroing in on the one thing that Touya had tried to hide. "What did you do to your hand?" Damnit, he'd been too slow.

"Uh, I…" _Just be honest._ It would take openness to build any sort of trust. He'd started last night with Shouto. He could do so with Midoriya, who his brother apparently trusted if he had any inkling about what life in the Todoroki household had been like. "I had a nightmare." He peeled the towel away to show the wound. At least it wasn't bleeding anymore. "Must've been pretty bad if I woke myself up like this."

"What was it about?" Midoriya asked as he examined the wound closely.

"I can't really remember, to be honest." Yeah, well, it was a good start. Touya couldn't claim to be perfect. "I just remember feeling freaked out."

Actually, he'd felt like of...happy in the dream. Elated. Powerful. He hadn't been scared at all, not until he'd woken up on fire and confused about what it meant. It had been a nightmare though. All those screams and fire and the smoke and the burnt flesh, which he must've smelled when the fire began to eat at the skin on his wrists. Those weren't the things of happy dreams. He'd had nightmares like that before and he hadn't liked them.

"Water isn't going to do much good for those cuts," Midoriya pointed out. He was right, but Touya had planned on figuring out what to do after getting out of here without being spotted. Seeing as how that had gone down the drain along with his blood, he was at a loss. "C'mon, I've got a first aid kit in my dorm."

Before Touya could open his mouth to decline his offer, Midoriya had already turned on his heels and was walking out the door, his reason for coming to the bathroom forgotten. Since he remembered that Midoriya had said his dorm was Touya's old one, he knew where he was going, but he let him lead the way. It felt strange, having someone go out of their way to help him - he'd never liked accepting it before on the rare occasions when it had been offered to him - but he had a feeling that was just who Midoriya was and he felt swept up in it.

The two of them sat on the floor of Midoriya's dorm room, which looked a hell of a lot different from when it had been Touya's. He'd never seen so much All Might paraphernalia in his entire lifetime, much less all in one room. How did he manage to sleep with that grinning face surrounding him? Touya was fairly certain that he was going to have nightmares about it tonight, but it would be better than dreaming about the flames again.

Coughing in order to cover up the sting of antiseptic against the cuts, Touya said, "So, I'm gonna take a wild shot in the dark and say that All Might is your favorite superhero."

Midoriya chuckled anxiously. "How did you know?"

"I'm a good guesser." Touya watched as Midoriya started to bandage him up. It was a lot better than Touya's attempts at self-care. He'd gotten fairly good about cleaning up burns, seeing as how they happened to him too often, but Recovery Girl still scolded him over it. Burns weren't something to mess around with. They could get infected if not treated properly. "You're pretty good at this."

It was incredibly awkward, holding his hand out for Midoriya to take care of. While Touya was used to silence and keeping to himself, he felt the need to fill the void, like he was the one that needed to reassure the other boy that he wasn't going to do anything.

"Aizawa taught us how to use a first aid kit on ourselves for emergencies," Midoriya explained as he finished. The bandages weren't something that he'd be able to hide, but it was better than walking around with obvious wounds on his knuckles. He'd tell Aizawa about it today. After all, honesty was the best policy - or at least the most he could manage for now. "You get a lot of scratches and bruises in the hero course." He grinned a little. "I just happen to get more."

Touya could tell. As Midoriya had helped him with the cuts, he couldn't help but notice all the scars running up his arms, most notably his right. They were bad. It was surprising, since Recovery Girl's quirk usually healed a person well enough to cancel out the scarring. He must have hurt himself severely multiple times for her not to be able to completely take them away. It made Touya uneasy, thinking about the scars he'd seen on Dabi. She probably wouldn't have been able to heal him completely either, even if he had still been in school.

Some wounds were too damaging to erase.

"There, you're good to go." Midoriya pulled his hands away and began to put away his first aid kit as Touya wiggled his fingers and flexed his hand. The bandage impeded his movement a little, but not too much. By the end of the day, he'd probably be able to take it off and be just fine. He'd have to keep from using his quirk in that hand, lest he aggravate the cuts and render Midoriya's work useless.

Still, it was better than doing nothing about it, so Touya mumbled a 'thanks' and then pushed himself to his feet. Midoriya eyed him for a moment before following him, putting his hands on his hips and leaning back to stretch. Touya looked around the room, wondering if he should just leave now that his hand was taken care of, but then everywhere he looked, the beaming face of All Might met his gaze. Endeavor was the number one hero now. What had happened?

Maybe he'd allowed the confusion to slip onto his face or the furrow in his brow gave him away, but Midoriya carefully prompted, "You don't know what happened, do you?"

"Nezu told me that my father was the number one hero," Touya said as he walked towards a larger poster. He'd never had any hero posters in his bedroom growing up and hadn't put one up when he was a student here. Despite wanting to prove himself as a hero, he'd never quite connected to any of the heroes. Truth be told, hero worship wasn't something he understood. "All Might is- was the Symbol of Peace. I was told that he's a teacher here, but I didn't see him. Did he retire to teach?"

Midoriya bit his lip, an uncomfortable look crossing his face. "Not...exactly."

"It's fine," Touya sighed. He knew what that reluctance meant. "You don't have to tell me. I'm sure I'll find out that I was somehow involved as Dabi."

"In your defense, you were unconscious for half of it," Midoriya offered halfheartedly. It wasn't that comforting or much of a defense and both of them knew it, but Touya appreciated the gesture. Midoriya was trying to build a bridge between them and that was more than he could ask for, all things considered. He had a feeling that Midoriya had more reason to dislike and distrust him than some of the others. "He's teaching the hero course today, so you'll see him then. He's probably eager to meet you."

That actually made Touya feel worse, so he said in a flat tone, "Looking forward to it." He didn't even try to lie about how he felt. If Midoriya was friends with Shouto, then he would understand it.

Touya made to leave, but then Midoriya started with a simple, "Wait," and he came to a halt. It should not have been that easy, but he couldn't just brush this kid off. "I know it's not my place or anything," Midoriya continued in one of the most sincere tones that Touya had ever heard, "but if you ever need to talk about anything, or just vent, my door is open." It was the second time someone had outright offered to help him - to listen to him. There was plenty he could say, just nothing that he wanted to bring up. "Todoroki - ah, well, your brother - told me enough to know that...things must have been hard. It was different for you though, wasn't it? Endeavor…"

"He wasn't a good father," Touya cut in, a little harsher than he intended, making it clear that this was something he had no intentions of talking about with him. The closest he got was with Shouto and even then he held back. Shouto didn't need to know everything; it would only make him feel guilty. "He's always been an incredible hero though. I can't take that from him."

Midoriya swallowed. "Yeah, of course, I get it."

He didn't, but it was the thought that counted, right?

Touya nodded his head, thanked him again, and walked out of the room. He could tell that there was so much more that the other boy wanted to say and now would've been the perfect time, but he didn't want to talk about his darkest secrets, not to a kid that didn't even trust him yet either. Besides, everyone was probably waking up by now. He'd go to his room and get ready for school. He had a feeling that Iida was the type of person who was ready before everyone was even up and he did not want to be late.

* * *

Considering that this was only his second day, there was no way school could start out normal for Touya, but he'd be damned if Iida hadn't tried his best. After asking whether he had slept well, Iida had zeroed in on the bandage over his hand. He gave the same answer he had with Midoriya, but then the other boy, as if sensing that he did not want to fall into the same questions, jumped in to explain how he had given Touya first aid. That had served to both distract and please Iida, who counted it as a step towards him being integrated into the class.

With that out of the way, Iida had explained that he had already spoken with Aizawa about his expectations. They needed to figure out where exactly Touya was course-wise. Once they did that, they'd probably be able to pull up his old grades and maybe even papers to figure out where he fit in the class rank-wise. Besides that, he had a lot of catching up to do when it came to the hero course. Everyone else already had their hero provisional licenses.

Touya wasn't an idiot though and, as much as he liked to dream about proving his father wrong and becoming a hero, he wasn't idealistic either. The idea of him getting one of those, even temporarily, was ridiculous. They couldn't explain that one. What would they say?

" _Yeah, he's technically a villain, but not anymore due to getting hit by a de-aging quirk, so could we give him like a temp hero license just for fun? It'll be good for building character."_

It had been a stretch putting Touya in the hero course at U.A. while he was under the quirk's effect. There was no way in hell that Aizawa would be able to pull that. Some parts of the hero course would not be for him and he would have to accept that. Besides, Aizawa seemed like the lowkey creative type of teacher that liked to figure out fun ways to torture his students into learning. He'd figure something out.

From what Touya could tell from the morning lessons, they were actually behind where his memories of school left off, which put him at ease. His grades had been above average his first year, even if he had struggled in literature. Not that Present Mic wasn't an enthusiastic teacher. Touya just hadn't cared about it. The same could be said for Art History, but Midnight scared him enough to put in the work at least. Maybe, if they were good enough grades, Aizawa would let him focus on hero course homework, although he figured most of it was practical.

That brought up another problem that he knew he'd have to deal with sooner or later. Aizawa would want to see him use his quirk. He might even be put in a position where he would have to fight, as that was how the hero course students strengthened their quirks and built up their skillset. Sure, he had a sneaking suspicion that Aizawa had seen his quirk up close firsthand when he was Dabi, but he would want to see what Touya was capable of at sixteen and that made him very anxious. Now that he was in the class, something he had dreamed about, he was quickly beginning to realize that it was his worst nightmare.

He didn't want to disappoint, not after all Aizawa and the other U.A. teachers had sacrificed to bring him here. If they thought he lacked any potential or his quirk proved too dangerous to control, they might kick him back down to GE or leave him in Class 1-A but keep him on the sidelines. Both seemed like miserable options.

This time, when lunch came around, Touya knew that he couldn't avoid it like he had yesterday. He wouldn't be able to get away with saying that he wasn't hungry a second time in a row. This time, he filed out of the room with the rest of the class into the packed hallway. With so many other U.A. students, it allowed him to blend in a little with Class 1-A, but there were a few students that now looked at him with suspicion instead of curiosity.

Touya moved to hunch over and hide behind Iida, but someone slammed into his shoulder, forcing him to nearly do a complete 180 turn. He staggered on his left foot and looked up to see who'd bumped into him once he caught his footing. Standing a few feet away from him was the blonde-haired boy that had glared at him yesterday afternoon. He had his back turned to Touya and was eyeing his hand.

"Hey, what was that for?" Touya demanded before he could stop himself. Not that it hurt, but it had clearly been a deliberate act. This was behavior that he'd experienced a few times when he was in General Studies from a few hero course students that witnessed his inability to control his quirk during testing. Outside of Bakugou and maybe a few others that knew of his past (future?), he hadn't expected it to come from others.

"Curious," the boy said to himself. Whatever he had found interesting, Touya had missed while trying to regain his balance. The boy peered up at him with a heavy-lidded gaze and a smile that Touya could see right through. He thought that was rather the point. "My bad. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking."

Narrowing his eyes dangerously, if only because his nerves were on edge from being out in the open, Touya opened his mouth to call the kid a damn liar. He was stopped when, at his left, Shouto said, "Forget it." It wasn't until he spoke that Touya noticed his brother's hand on his shoulder, holding him back, but when he glanced over, there was a faintly heated glint in his mismatched eyes.

The boy's gaze flickered back and forth between the two of let out a thoughtful, "Hm," before waving and walking away, disappearing into the crowd.

"Don't mind him," Uraraka told him. He was a little startled to see her at his right. Unlike Shouto, there was nothing faint about the heat in her eyes. "That's just Monoma. He's from Class B."

"Competition can get a little...tense between the hero classes," Midoriya explained before they started for the grand mess hall again, "especially this year since we've been attacked by the League-"

He cut himself off when he realized what he was saying and Touya fought the urge to let out a sigh. Everyone treading lightly with what they said around him was going to get old fast. He understood that they were trying to spare him pain and humiliation, but hiding things from him was such a short-term solution. The truth would come out eventually and likely from less than kind sources.

"It's okay," Touya said in a flat voice. "I need to hear it."

"You weren't- I mean, Dabi wasn't involved in the first few attacks by the League of Villains at least," Midoriya pointed out gently. It shouldn't have, but it made Touya feel a little better. It meant that he had only been a truly dangerous villain for the past year. What had he done in between dropping out and joining the League? Why had he done it? There were so many questions that they didn't seem to know the answers to either.

The grand mess hall was packed to the brim with students, which made it easier to blend in. Aizawa had said that funds had been deposited into an account for him, presumably under his name, although Touya was unsure if he had meant his father's or mother's surname. He'd go with the latter, seeing as how it offered him more anonymity from students in the other classes. He didn't know how much money was in the account though, so he resisted the old urge to load up on food. He'd had to be careful about his spending before; he could do it now. However, if he was forced to use his quirk more often, that might have to change and he'd have to figure out a way to make money.

Lost in his thoughts and swept around by the normalcy of lunch, when Touya got his food, he realized that he had been separated from the others. Iida had to be close by, but it was so busy that he couldn't find him. A terrible and inconsequential fear gripped Touya's heart, one that he hadn't felt in a while: the questioning that came from trying to figure out where to sit. The only difference now was that there were people that actively loathed his presence and for good reason.

As if summoned by Touya's thoughts alone, he felt someone else shoulder check him from behind, almost making him drop his tray of food, but this time he didn't have to look to know that it was Bakugou. There was something much harsher and even more deliberate in the way that he'd done it, like he wanted Touya to know that he'd done it on purpose.

"Look at you, pretending to be a normal student," Bakugou all but snarled. Touya told himself not to react and kept a neutral face that only served to piss Bakugou off even more. "You're a disgrace to U.A. You shouldn't even be allowed here after all that you've done."

"Probably not," Touya replied as evenly as he could, "but it wasn't my idea, you know."

Bakugou narrowed his eyes, his focus razor sharp. "You really don't remember shit, do you?"

"How do you figure that?" He was tired of people questioning him, but he knew it couldn't be helped. They had more knowledge and experience with him being a villain than he did.

"Because I don't think you're smart enough to pull off that big of a lie," Bakugou replied, his tone equally cutting. Touya's lips twisted into a disgruntled frown, but he didn't respond to the provocation. He certainly knew how to get to the bone. "Why don't I be of some service?"

When Bakugou lifted a palm up, mini explosions crackled in the air above his skin. Small as they were, it was an impressive level of control over what Touya immediately recognized as a very strong quirk, something which he very much lacked. He didn't think that Bakugou would attack him in the middle of the mess hall, but that wasn't to say he wouldn't use their hero class as a means for revenge.

Strangely, even though he knew in the back of his mind that he should feel threatened, Touya felt no urge to call up his quirk to defend himself even in the face of Bakugou's. It lied dormant inside of him, like a sleeping dragon.

"I can always beat that memory out of you," Bakugou said in a low growl. "Help you remember what you did to me and how you almost killed my classmates."

Touya had known that he'd done some shitty things and he knew that some of them had been downright horrific. He didn't know how Iida and the rest could look at him straight - how Shouto could want him here - how Aizawa thought he belonged here now. Maybe that was what made a hero. He couldn't blame Bakugou for not believing in that or him, not when he'd experienced Dabi the most.

"I don't know what you want me to say." Touya clung to his tray tightly, his knuckles turning white. "I can't exactly apologize when I know that it'll mean shit to you. So what do you want?"

"I want you out of here," Bakugou told him honestly. "You don't belong here."

"Tell that to Aizawa then," Touya retorted. Where was Shouto? Iida? Hell, even Midoriya or Uraraka would be nice. People were starting to stare and he didn't know what to do. Lunch was a bad idea. He never should've come out in the open like this. He had to leave now, tell Aizawa that he just wanted to eat lunch in the classroom from now on.

Bakugou clenched his fists and stared him down. "They had me chained up. You were so afraid to let me loose that when ordered you had someone else do it for you."

Touya snorted. "You attacked the second they untied you, didn't you?"

"Of course," Bakugou snapped. He paused and considered him for a moment, though his gaze didn't cool any. "Do you remember?"

"No," Touya replied, "that's what I would've done though."

A scowl crossed Bakugou's face, as if he was furious that Touya would even suggest that they had something in common, and he moved to snatch Touya by the front of his shirt like Endeavor had done. Before he could do so, two pairs of hands grabbed him by the arms and pulled him back. He kicked and fought with them, a few more small explosions erupting from his hands, but his captors were undeterred.

"Sorry about that!" the pink girl from class said as she poked her head out from behind Bakugou. "We weren't keeping a very good eye on him."

"Uh, it's okay," Touya said, his eyebrows raised. He felt both surprised and confused, leaving him unsure of how to feel at all. "He's not in the wrong."

"Let go of me!" Bakugou snapped as he struggled with them.

"No can do, buddy," the red-haired boy on his right said with a shake of his head. "You heard what Aizawa said. We're just trying to keep you out of trouble."

At the mention of their homeroom teacher, Bakugou calmed down just a little. It was enough to cause his friends to loosen their grip, allowing him to pull his arms from them. Instead of going after Touya again though, he merely shot him a vicious glare and then stomped away. The redheaded boy shrugged his shoulders in a helpless manner and then jogged after him.

The pink girl let out a breath, although she didn't appear tired from holding back a raging Bakugou. "Like I said, sorry. He gets a little hangry." Touya didn't really know what to say to that. He was pretty sure that Bakugou hadn't targeted him because he hadn't eaten yet today. The girl held out her hand. "I'm Mina Ashido, by the way. That was Kirishima."

After eyeing her hand, Touya moved to hold the tray with one hand and then shook hers. She had a surprisingly strong grip. "Let me guess. I tried to kill you as Dabi at some point."

"Kind of," Ashido responded with far too much good humor. "It was your clone."

Touya let out a groan. "Oh, that's...fucking great."

"But I mean, it wasn't really you," Ashido continued. "It was Dabi." She gave him a light smile and put her hand on his shoulder. He did his best not to react. What was up with these kids and their physical comfort? "Not gonna lie: it's gonna take Bakugou a while to, ah, not want to attack you, but if Aizawa says this is for the best, then he'll accept it. We trust him."

"He's a pretty good teacher, huh?" Touya thought back to Aizawa's unreadable gaze. He had been relentless in his interrogation during their first meeting when he'd told Touya the truth about who he was, but then he had stood up for him to Endeavor in a roundabout way and had supported U.A.'s decision to bring him here. From what he remembered of Aizawa from his time, he'd heard that the man was a terrifying teacher who students lived in fear of.

Ashido smiled brightly. "He can be pretty scary and he's super hard! But he's saved us so many times already." From Dabi. He'd saved them from Dabi and more. "He knows what he's doing and I think he made the right choice with you."

They were kind and supportive words, but on the heel of Bakugou's anger, they fell a little short. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I don't want to believe in a world where someone can't be saved," Ashido told him. She caught him off guard, but before he could try to respond, someone was calling for her. She turned around to wave at them. "I gotta go, but I'll see you in class. Have a good lunch!"

She was gone before Touya could even say goodbye. Seeing as how she was pink, it was easy to watch her zigzag through the crowd and join a table with some of the other Class 1-A kids. He felt thrown, first by Bakugou and then Ashido. The students in the hero course certainly were different. Their perspective alone was something he had never encountered before. He didn't know people could be so...optimistic.

"There you are!" Iida exclaimed, appearing from the crowd. "You vanished on us!"

Relief coursed through Touya's veins, although he was a little embarrassed to admit it to himself. "I was looking for a table…" Well, he had been before Bakugou had struck him like a missile.

"Is everything alright?" Iida asked, perhaps noticing Touya's confusion.

After glancing back at Shouto, Touya turned to Iida and nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm good, just hungry."

"Let's not waste any time then," Iida said as he picked out a table for everyone to sit. "We're going to need our strength for today's hero class."

Touya's stomach turned as he set his tray down. Right, the hero class with All Might teaching. Aizawa would probably be there to oversee things since it would be the first time Touya could use his quirk. Not to mention the threat from Bakugou that hung in the air. That was not going to be fun. So much for getting his wish to join the hero course.

* * *

 **Mistystarshine notes:** 99% of the stuff I have to say about this chapter… contains spoilers and will have to be done later, retrospectively. Whoops! Have some more dynamic building? I do, however, have a fun little anecdote to share.

That thing with Touya waking himself up by punching the wall? That actually happened. To me. Where he burned himself a little and got scraped up, I broke one of my knuckles, since the wall happened to be three feet of solid cement. And I clocked it full force. Didn't even get a dent for my troubles.

The lesson here is that you should be proud of your property damage: it means you won.


	9. My Childhood Spat Back the Monster

**Ohmytheon notes:** Misty wrote the first part of this chapter actually because I was nervous about writing from All Might's POV. I'd written him once, but from Roy Mustang's POV in my FMA/BNHA crossover and I was worried about getting him right. This is actually one of my favorite things that I've written and it's all for the subtext. I know that Bakugou seems like a villain in this fic, but he's one of my all-time favorites. The whole point of this fic is that no one is what they seem, villains and heroes alike. Also, much like all of you, I was stoked about writing Touya using his quirk for the first time. There will be more. This is a learning process for everyone. The title of the song is from "Light 'Em Up" by Fall Out Boy.

* * *

 _In the end everything collides_  
 _My childhood spat back the monster that you see_  
 _My songs know what you did in the dark_

* * *

Toshinori was tired for reasons beyond the cold he was getting over. Apparently, his co-workers didn't trust him not to push himself beyond the limits of his health to a dangerous degree. They had also decided not to call him in for a sudden meeting when he had been sent home with a fever the day before. Since the matter was too urgent to be delayed until he recovered, they had simply opted to proceed without him. It would have been alright, if not something of an indignity, if that had been all.

That wasn't all.

That wasn't all and now, along with finding out about the _unique_ situation they were in after a decision had already been made, he had to worry about his students' safety. Aizawa's assertion that he was confident he would agree with his decision did nothing to reassure him. If anything, it contributed to the headache building behind his temples.

It felt odd not to trust Eraserhead's judgement. Then again, it was an odd day. There was a _villain_ in class A-1. (With his kids.) Toshinori knew about the de-aging quirk and the surprising revelation of Dabi's identity. He understood the logic that went into the decision, yet he couldn't erase the villain who had endangered his students from his mind's eye. It caused guilt and apprehension to twist together in his stomach in a sickening combination.

On one hand, if what they said was true, he was being unfair to the boy, but on the other… This was a villain who had kidnapped Bakugou. A villain who had murdered multiple people, including a pro hero, and threatened the lives of his students. What if they were being duped somehow? What if he began to turn back and they didn't catch it in time? What if, by some trick of nature, there had been violent malevolence lurking within him even before his descent into villainy? One miscalculation on U.A.'s part could see the students paying the consequences.

They could get hurt on his watch. Again.

Or maybe this time, it would be even worse.

Every extra second it took him to get to class was an extra second the students had to spend alone with the de-aged villain. That felt like it should hasten his pace, for the concept was certainly an alarming one, yet as he drew closer to the classroom, his feet began to feel like they were turning to lead. He was supposed to treat Dabi - _Touya Todoroki_ \- like a normal student to the best of his ability. Just how capable of that was he? Toshinori knew that he was able to put on an act - a carefree smiling face - but how long would it be able to hold in the face of someone he had only thought of through a screen of protective anger and pain?

Toshinori hesitated upon reaching the door. He would not attempt a loud or dramatic entrance today. A neutral expression would have to work in place of showing his true feelings or forcing a smile. The lack of his trademark expression shouldn't be too much of a surprise considering the loss of his muscled form. (Besides, Dabi had been told about some of what he did. He had to know that he was viewed with suspicion.) Introductions should be slow, careful, and gentle. Class A-1 had already been through a rough twenty-four hours. The more he could do to avoid any additional drama, the better.

His feet didn't feel any lighter. He wasted one moment catching his breath and bracing himself before silently stepping into the classroom. Almost immediately, the gaze zeroed in on the one face that didn't belong.

 _Oh._

The knot that had formed in his stomach began to untangle. It wasn't the boy's appearance that caught him off guard. He had already been shown a photograph and knew what to expect. There were just some things that couldn't feasibly be faked for any significant period of time. The raw discomfort of a sixteen-year-old who had been thrown into a pool of unfamiliar and suspicious peers while experiencing the crisis of a lifetime was one of them.

It was in the way Touya held himself: the tense shoulders and dichotomy between wanting to keep everything in sight and trying too hard not to look at anything, hints of confusion battling with a reluctance to ask any questions, the fear that had to be bubbling beneath the surface because _no one_ looked that restrained if it wasn't there, the pleading yet apologetic look he cast his brother and Midoriya when he decided that things were more likely to blow up if he didn't ask than if he did. It was something about the way he kept coming close to meeting Toshinori's gaze and could never quite make it.

Touya Todoroki was likely as much of a child as any of his other students.

The speed with which his gut feelings began to change was almost enough to give him whiplash. Just because he had only thought of someone with anger and pain didn't mean that it was all there was. He _knew_ that and that he had to get better at it, lest he continue missing important things. (He caught himself before his thoughts could begin to veer too far toward _another_ member of the League of Villains who he hadn't thought to look at more closely until he was hit by the truth.) This was still going to be hard and he was still going to have to keep a close eye on Touya, but…

Having seen him, even for a moment, Toshinori was beginning to think that it would be hard in a different way and the watchfulness would be for different reasons.

(Maybe he could do better by Touya than he had by _him_.)

As he approached the front of the classroom, he heard an urgent, disbelieving hiss from Touya, accidentally spoken _just_ loud enough for him to overhear as he passed by. "What do you _mean_ that's All Might?" It was admittedly a little insulting, for all that it was understandable, yet Toshinori found himself feeling a tickle of amusement.

That was _definitely_ a teenager.

Toshinori had been told to treat Touya as a normal student and so that was what he would do. He would continue on with the planned lesson as if he had been in the class already. Aizawa had explained that Iida was in charge of helping bring Touya up to speed, so hopefully he knew what was going to happen today.

After realizing his incredulous question had been heard, Touya folded his arms across his chest and sank further in his seat, as if he could hide behind Todoroki. He even managed a mostly bored expression, as if seeing the true form of All Might didn't bother him at all, but Toshinori could see the questions in his bright blue eyes and the wary set of his shoulders.

Since Touya lacked his own memory, how much he knew of his involvement in what had happened was questionable and could only be supplimented by what the heroes and other students told him. Toshinori wasn't sure what they'd said so far. Judging by the way that Bakugou was glaring intently at the back of Touya's heard, it wouldn't be long before he knew mostly everything. How he would handle that was a different question altogether. Aizawa had given him the basics of what Touya was like, but Toshinori knew that he wasn't just a regular teacher. The kid would react differently to him than he did Aizawa.

He might not have looked it anymore, but he was still All Might and the former Symbol of Peace had probably been a very testy subject in the Todoroki household. Endeavor had told him outright that he had "created" his children in order to surpass him as the number one hero. He also knew that Todoroki was the youngest of his family. If he was the masterpiece in Endeavor's eyes, then what did that make Touya?

The purple burnt and stretched skin and furious blue eyes of Dabi flashed in Toshinori's mind, nearly causing him to frown.

"Today we're going to focus on using your quirks in confined quarters," Toshinori explained to the class. "You will often be placed in situations as heroes where you will not be able to go all out with your quirks, but will still be required to give it your all."

The students glanced at each other curiously, with the exception of Touya, who didn't react at all. Toshinori could understand their reaction. So far, U.A. had been focusing on building their strength. Now he was asking them to purposely refrain. It had been a lesson that he could've stood to learn more. Gran Torino and Nana had taught him as much as they could and he needed to be better than them for these future heroes. His quirk, now Midoriya's, could not be used at full power inside buildings. Neither could someone like Bakugou's.

"You will be paired in teams of two against each other," Toshinori continued. It would be similar to his first combat training lesson. He'd planned this before Touya's inclusion in the class. It was supposed to be random, but he had a bad feeling that might cause problems depending on who he was up against or teamed with. Still, if he tried to set the teams up, it would be obvious that he was only doing it because of Touya. Definitely a tricky wire to balance on. "Points will be docked if any damage to the area is incurred. Make no doubts: now that you have built up the strength of your quirks and grown used to going all out to win, this will be more difficult than expected."

Iida raised his hand. "Will we be using our hero costumes?"

In his seat, Touya squirmed uncomfortably. He didn't have a hero costume. If they did that, he would be at a sore disadvantage, stuck wearing his athletic uniform unlike everyone else. Toshinori watched Midoriya lean over to say something under his breath to him. Touya's eyes flickered to Midoriya and his fingers tapped over his bicep, but he nodded his head and turned away.

Luckily for him, Toshinori had made the decision a few days ago. "Not today. We'll add those in later. For now, I want you all to focus on yourselves and quirk." He placed his hands on top of his desk. "How can you restrain your quirk and still remain stronger than an opponent that might not do the same?" He cast a serious look over the class. "You will be tempted to do more in order to win, but a team can still lose the war even if they win the battle. Collateral damage is a hero's greatest weakness. We cannot hope to save the day if we act as carelessly as villains."

Toshinori barely stopped himself from cringing. He hadn't realized how much they used the term "villain" here until he'd been told that a de-aged villain would be in his class. For his part, Touya still remained indifferent. Maybe it really didn't affect him. Still, Toshinori couldn't help but feel a streak of shame. This young man was yet more proof that the hero system was flawed and did not save everyone. It wasn't just that heroes had failed him; it had perhaps been heroes that had turned him to the other side.

It was a hard pill to swallow.

"Are you ready?" Toshinori asked.

The class cheered excitedly. Touya's gaze dropped to his desk and Todoroki eyed his brother hesitantly. This was certainly going to be an interesting class. It would be even more so when the teams were picked.

* * *

All U.A. students were given athletic uniforms upon being accepted in case they wanted to use the school gym. Touya had seen Gym Gamma, but he'd never gone in there himself. That place was meant for the hero class to build up their quirks. Another place he'd never been to was the USJ, which had been built the year he'd started. There were so many parts of U.A. that he hadn't been privy to, but was now anxious to see.

Staring at the buildings before him now, Touya found it hard to believe that this was part of the same school that he'd attended. He had heard other students talk about the entrance exam and what it had looked like, but this was the first time he'd stepped foot in it. It was much larger he'd expected, leaving him gaping at all the buildings and streets when they first walked in. This place was like a miniature city.

Thirty minutes later, Touya found himself buzzing with a different sort of energy. This was it. This was the moment that would define the difference between the hero course and Gen. And he was absolutely terrified. Just watching the first two fights had been enlightening. He'd watched a lot of fights between heroes and villains over the years, a consequence of having the number two hero for a father, but it was different when the fighters were still students. It wasn't as refined, but the power that these students had compared to Gen students was wild. It was obvious that they used their quirks often. To see that kind of strength in teenagers was eye-opening.

This was what he would've become had his father not considered him a failure and ended his training. This was what he would have done had he not been flawed. Instead, in order to become stronger, he'd turned to villainy.

Crouched down with his forearms resting over his knees, Touya examined the area before him. They'd been placed in a different area than the teams before them so that they would have a clean slate to work with. He had been relieved to not be paired with Shouto, but had hoped that his brother would go first. He had also really hoped that Bakugou wouldn't be involved at all, but it appeared as if fate was feeling humorous again. He was starting to wonder if maybe it was just him.

In a cruel twist, Touya found himself not only paired up with one of Bakugou's friends, a blonde-haired boy named Kaminari, but facing him as well. Bakugou's partner, Sato, seemed more perturbed by being paired up with someone who was practically smoking with the desire for revenge than fighting him. All Might ( _don't think about him, don't think about the hand you probably had in it_ ) had betrayed a moment of dismay when the pairing and fight had been announced. Everything was done randomly, but it was the worst possible outcome. Still, he couldn't change it without being obvious about his intentions. He'd glanced at him and, for his part, Touya managed to look All Might in those sunken eyes and nod his head.

This was bound to happen sooner or later. Best to get it out of the way now.

As Touya's brain did jumps and loops trying to figure out what to do, Kaminari stood to the side, shifting edgily on his feet. He'd been silent since they had been instructed to come here and, while Touya normally enjoyed not being dragged into smalltalk of any kind, it was starting to grate on his nerves. "You know, I'm not going to attack you," he ground out, casting him a lazy look.

"I know that!" Kaminari exclaimed quickly. "I wasn't thinking that, I swear."

Touya chewed on the inside of his cheek. "Thinking of a time when Dabi did?"

"Well, um…"

"So you more or less know what my quirk is then," Touya said. Kaminari didn't respond at first, just looked back at him, and then hesitantly nodded his head. Touya took a breath and looked away again. "Listen; I don't want today's class to reflect poorly on your grade-"

Kaminari laughed. "You don't have to worry about that. I do that enough myself."

"-but we both know what's going to happen here," Touya finished.

"Yeah, Bakugou is gonna come after you like a bat out of hell," Kaminari supplied. Touya snorted. That was one way of putting it. "He's gotten better than he used to be though, so he might try to follow All Might's guidelines for the lesson while delivering the ass-kicking of a lifetime." He coughed and cleared his throat. "Not that you can't handle him."

He couldn't, but Kaminari didn't need to know that. Touya knew his limits far too well.

"I'm gonna warn you in advance," Touya told him, determinedly looking ahead. "I'm going to use my quirk as little as possible."

"Huh? Why?" The confusion was more than evident in Kaminari's voice. He'd seen Dabi up close then. "You've got a hella strong quirk. You could totally take on Bakugou with it."

If it was a contest between going all out, maybe, but Touya knew that he not only lacked the ability to restrain his quirk, but didn't have Bakugou's control over it either. He thought back to the small, harmless explosions that he had made back in the mess hall. They'd looked like miniature fireworks. The closest Touya could do to that was light a fire that appeared and snuffed out like blinking lights over his fingertips. If he tried for anything strong enough to face Bakugou head on, he'd call up something too big and harm everyone.

"We know that he's going to focus on me, but I don't need to take him on or beat him completely to win," Touya pointed out. "We've got ten minutes. I just need to hold out that long. Not actively fighting him or using my quirk is more likely to piss him off, right?"

"Oh yeah," Kaminari replied. "It'll infuriate him. He's gearing for a fight."

"Well, he's not gonna get one," Touya said. "The angrier he gets, the more he'll probably use his quirk and cause damage around the area, which will help us." If there was one thing he was good at, it was scrambling out of the way of a fiery quirk. He hadn't been able to fight Endeavor head on in his training either. "You focus on taking down Sato and we might come out of this alive and without an abysmal score at least."

"Sounds like a solid plan." Kaminari whistled. "Shit, you're intense though." Touya finally glanced back at him, wary about what he meant. He must've noticed it. "I mean, it must be a Todoroki thing."

Maybe it was. They hadn't been allowed to live any other way, at least not Touya and Shouto.

Touya stood up and wiped his sweaty hands on his pants. He preferred the athletic uniform to the school one. It was easier to move around in and they were easily replaced in case they were damaged. U.A. kept a bunch on hand considering the rate that the hero students went through them. He didn't know why they didn't have fire-proof ones made for students with fire quirks. He'd had to explain away damage to Recovery Girl more than a few times. It would've made things a hell of a lot easier if they could withstand fire, although there was a chance that the material would suffer burns from the extreme heat of his quirk.

"Seriously though, I know it's not my place," Kaminari said as he walked over to him, "but Bakugou is on a mission. You're gonna have to use your quirk to at least defend yourself."

Gritting his teeth, Touya responded, "I'm sure it'll be nothing more than a painful reminder. I'd rather not."

That was half of the truth at least. The moment he used his quirk, he knew that the class would only be able to think of Dabi and he didn't want that. He wasn't Dabi. He wasn't. Holding up his left-hand, palm up, and flexing his fingers, he stared down at it like his quirk might leap out and attack him.

Kaminari eyed him and then shrugged his shoulders. "To be honest, this kind of lesson puts me at an advantage."

Touya shoved his hands into his pockets and turned to him, a look of disinterest crossing his features. "Yeah?"

"I've got a pretty strong quirk." Kaminari held up both of his hands and electricity crackled between them, each beam like an electric worm slipping around him. "But I can't go all out without frying my brain and turning into a total idiot for a while. It's funny - when I'm not in the middle of a fight." He let the electricity die. "It sucks. I want to be strong, but I don't want to be useless. If I use my quirk fully, I screw myself up and become a liability."

His words affected Touya deeper than he could've possibly known. He understood full well the consequences of a quirk turning against him. Every quirk had their downside and their limit, but few had them to the extent that he suffered from. If he went all out, he wouldn't be turned into an idiot, but he'd be injured to the point of being more of a hindrance than anything helpful. He couldn't handle anyone, least of all Shouto, seeing that, but he couldn't just run and hide either. He had to prove to Aizawa and All Might that he belonged here.

A buzzer went off, signaling the start of their fight, and Touya clenched his fists at his side. It was now or never. Time to fucking begin.

"You ready?" Touya asked.

Kaminari pumped a fist in the air. "Hell yeah!"

If only he could be that enthusiastic and positive.

Seeing as how they'd known that Bakugou would come hunting Touya down, they decided to run into a building that would allow for more defensive coverage. It would also make it more difficult for Bakugou to attack without causing too much collateral damage. The two of them separated once inside so that Kaminari could hide. Maybe Bakugou and Sato would both come at Touya, thinking him the larger threat or just for personal reasons, but putting Kaminari in the position for a sneak attack and to draw Sato away would help them.

Touya was the bait. Kaminari was the hook. It was the only way they had a chance in this.

Besides, he really didn't want to get his ass kicked.

"Where the hell are you, Dabi?" Bakugou yelled from outside on the street. "I didn't take you for someone to hide!"

Maybe he wasn't as Dabi. The implication was interesting. How had he managed to gain control over his quirk? Had he, or had the injuries he'd incurred made him too numb to feel the pain it caused him?

Whatever the case was, Touya didn't move now, staying in his position next to a window. He wasn't the type of person that liked to hide, but at this point in his life at least, he knew when to count his losses.

Nothing could be worse than fighting and training with Endeavor. He'd learned that he had to run in order to come out halfway on top - that he wouldn't always come out clean, but as long as he was still standing, it was a minor success. The family physician had been concerned, but understood that Touya's injuries were due to an out of control quirk. He'd always been a willful child, even when he'd been under his father's thumb. It didn't help that fire was dangerous and sometimes people's bodies weren't built for their quirk.

After a minute of silence, Touya took a chance and glanced outside. The street was empty. Neither Bakugou nor Sato were anywhere in sight. Where the hell had _they_ gone now?

Touya heard a crackle behind him and dove to the left without looking back. It was a good thing he'd done that. Had he taken the time to turn around, he would've been met with an explosion to the face. He rolled onto his feet and stood up straight, hands at the ready. Bakugou growled at the mark he'd left on the wall and turned to face him, his palms smoking.

"Careful," Touya warned, nodding at the black mark.

"You're gonna look more like yourself after I'm done with you," Bakugou threatened.

Before Touya could run away, Bakugou attacked. Instead of using his quirk, he used his fists, throwing a right hook that forced Touya to duck. So focused on worrying about Bakugou's explosions, he caught a leg in his middle and was thrown back into the other wall. It nearly knocked the wind out of him as he doubled over and gasped for air. Damn, underneath that uniform, he had a lot more muscle on his bones than him.

"Is that all you got?" Bakugou questioned, almost sounding displeased.

Fury flashed in Touya's eyes. "Is that all _you've_ got? C'mon, I've suffered worse." He could be angry and fight all he wanted, but he would never be as bad as Endeavor. A grin slid onto Touya's face. "That's just pathetic."

The taunts lit a fire in Bakugou's eyes and he swung at Touya again, this time his fist powered with an explosion. Touya had to use his forearm to knock his fist aside, followed quickly by blocking a knee with his palms, and then ducked again, dropping into a crouch as Bakugou aimed a powerful punch at his face. It hit the wall again, denting it severely. That would've broken his nose and jaw had it connected. This was a class.

Fuck, the hero course was on another level.

Touya clumsily scrambled out of the way to avoid another kick and only avoided an explosion by accident when he stumbled from trying to run while crouching, just barely catching himself in time to avoid falling on his face. When he popped up again, he dug his heels into the ground and had to take another one of Bakugou's explosion powered punches with his palm. The fire didn't sting as much as it would have anywhere else, but it still sent a shock of pain from his wrist all the way down his arm to his shoulder and shoved him back at least half a meter.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Bakugou questioned in a huff, actually sounding a hint confused. "Why won't you fight back?"

There wasn't an answer that would appease Bakugou, so Touya said nothing. It was taking everything in him to defend himself against Bakugou without his quirk. On top of that, his quirk was choosing now to try to flare up.. Every time a fist was thrown at him, he not only had to block it, but will his flames to stay down. He could feel the urge to burn every time he was attacked. He honestly didn't know how much longer he could hold out before it would come to him without thinking.

It made him think of those training sessions with his father after the bedroom fire incident - when Endeavor would attack him relentlessly and he would get punished every time he called up his quirk to defend himself. He'd had a black eye for almost a month after that and his right arm covered in bandages, but by the end of it, he had learned how to lock up the desire to use his quirk.

That lock was getting shaky now, so Touya did the only thing he could think of: he turned tail and ran.

It was embarrassing, but he didn't think he could take another punch without using his quirk. He'd told Kaminari that he was planning on using it as little as possible and that included not using it at all. The damage Bakugou caused would no doubt deduct a lot of points from them. With an electricity quirk, Kaminari could hopefully attack Sato without causing a lot of collateral damage. It would pass through concrete and metal. Hopefully. Because the second that Touya was forced to use his quirk, it'd be game over.

"I don't think so!" Bakugou shouted.

Touya tried to slide to a stop to round a corner, but it was a second too late. He caught a glimpse of Bakugou rushing towards him, using his hands to propel himself forward like a rocket, and he collided into him with his shoulder. The two of them went flying down the hallway until one of Touya's feet caught on the ground. He crashed hard, tumbling and rolling on the ground, only coming to a stop when he hit a wall. Bakugou fared much better, spinning out of control for a moment before using his quirk to steady himself and skidding on his feet to a halt.

With his head spinning and his entire body aching from the shitty landing, Touya shoved himself up with his hands and bit back a groan. He had to escape. He had to get out of here. The hallway spun momentarily as he staggered to his feet. And then Bakugou was on him, an explosion shooting from his palm and Touya threw up his own hand out of habit to block his face and-

The blue fire roared out of his palm before he even realized what was happening. It struck Bakugou's explosion, cutting right through it and shoving it to the side, but it didn't stop there, reaching to hit him right in the face. He had to jump backwards to avoid getting hit.

Touya blinked in horror.

Bakugou smirked. "Now that's what I'm talking about."

This kid was fucking ridiculous. Why had any villains thought it was a good idea to kidnap him?

When Bakugou attacked him with an explosion, mild this time,, Touya had no choice but to block him and then counter with his flames. He met each explosion with a burst of fire, the next one stronger than the last. Sweat from concentration beaded his face and dripped from his jaw. It was so hard to keep his flames to a minimum when his quirk was screaming to be let loose. When Bakugou flipped over him and one of his explosions made contact with Touya's back, he almost screamed, but bit his tongue hard enough to make it bleed instead and turned to lash out with a ball of fire that made Bakugou swear and stumble out of the way.

 _Would you fucking stop it?_ Touya wanted to scream, but he couldn't. Bakugou wouldn't understand. He didn't want to fight, but at the same time, he had to. Both of them needed this.

He could tell that Bakugou was getting frustrated. It was written in the way his moves became more erratic and his explosions stronger. If he was going to become a hero, he would have to work on that. Considering that Touya had spent his youth facing Endeavor, fighting Bakugou was a shock. He was fucking strong. It made him realize that his father had actually gone easy on him during training, at least a little. It sure as hell hadn't felt like it at the time, but he knew now that the old man had never gone all out with him. It would've killed him.

Bakugou could kill him.

Hell, if he went all out, Touya could kill him.

An explosion that he couldn't fully block grazed his face and Touya staggered back as he threw out his arm, blue fire swelling from his hand and exploding into a ball of fire large enough to graze the ceiling. It caught Bakugou, who hadn't been prepared for the sudden escalation, and knocked him back a few meters.

Touya gripped his right forearm to keep it from shaking, his skin stinging underneath his uniform sleeve, and mumbled to himself, "Just one more minute." That was all he needed to finish this lesson. It felt as if it had gone on forever. The floor rattled, his attention briefly diverted. Somewhere beneath their feet, another fight was going on.

Bakugou's eyes widened and his mouth parted as a realization hit him. As long as Touya kept his quirk use to a minimum, he was small fish compared to Kaminari, at least in this lesson. "You did this on purpose."

A smile that looked and felt more like a grimace crossed Touya's face. "Sorry."

"I'll make you mean it!" Bakugou snapped. Instead of shooting towards him, he used the fingers of his left hand to form a circle against the palm of his right. When a red and yellow glow appeared in that circle, Touya knew that he was utterly fucked. There would be no dodging this and, if he was struck, it would take him out of commission for more than just the day.

Bakugou was furious. Even worse, he was upset. Dabi must have had seriously fucked him over, maybe more than he wanted to admit to his friends.

Touya wasn't Dabi, at least not yet, but he was going to suffer the consequences.

Right before Bakugou let off the shot, Touya reared his left arm back, called up his quirk with as much precision as he could, so that the fire coated his entire arm. A beam of hot light shot out from the circle Bakugou had focused on his palm. Touya swung his arm, forcibly shoving the blue fire away from him and towards the other boy. As soon as the fire and concentrated explosion hit one another, there was a massive burst that knocked the both of them back. Bakugou was thrown down the hallway, landing on his back and then rolling. Touya went through a window, the glass and wood shattering.

The last thing he remembered before hitting the ground was thinking, _Will it count against me if I broke the window or against Bakugou since he knocked me through it?_

And then everything went black.

* * *

 **Mistystarshine notes:** You wanted quirk shenanigans, you got quirk shenanigans! And quite possibly at least one new question for every answer received this chapter! We also have an appearance from All Might and a little from his point of view. What did you think? Despite showing his perspective not adding much to the storyline overall, it felt important. I, personally, really wanted to include the exact moment where he saw Touya for the first time. So. We did.

Yes, Bakugou continues to be volatile, but please remember that he has a pretty solid reason for his behavior. Not only is Dabi a member of the League of Villains, but he was the leader of the group that attacked the camp and the one to drag him through the portal. It's still early in the story and not everyone fully understands that Touya isn't Dabi yet. Of those who do understand, it cannot be promised that everyone will care. Where does Bakugou fall on this spectrum? Well, he's never been the most understanding person, but he has had some growth and ultimately… you're just going to have to wait to find out.

Let's also put aside Touya and Bakugou's drama for a moment to take a look at Kaminari and Sato. Their teammates just pulled a Midoriya. They're the real victims here.


	10. We Can Be Bad As We Can Be Good

**Ohmytheon notes:** Okay, so the first half of this chapter is kind of a recap of the last chapter, but from a different POV. Most people know by now how much I love Aizawa. A big part of this fic is that Touya isn't always the most reliable of narrators, which is why it is important that we (the readers) are able to view him from someone else's perspective. Someone like Aizawa is able to pick up on things that Touya keeps from others and himself, both intentionally and unintentionally. Touya's used to playing close to the vest. He's opening up slowly to the other students and U.A. staff, along with us. Also, I just really love writing Touya from other people's POVs. It's interesting compared to how he views himself. The song for this chapter is "Savages" by Marina and the Diamonds.

* * *

 _Humans aren't gonna behave_  
 _As we think we always should_  
 _Yeah, we can be bad as we can be good_

* * *

It was Toshinori's class, but Aizawa had decided to watch over it today. They had talked about it earlier when Nezu and Aizawa had explained the situation and both of them had agreed that it would be for the best. This would be the first time that Touya used his quirk - the first time he was allowed to use it - and they had no idea how it would turn out. If something went south, Aizawa knew that he would be able to put an end to things quickly with his quirk. Toshinori had never seen Dabi in action before and would be at a disadvantage. However, the goal was to avoid needing to get involved.

Considering Touya's quirk, Aizawa was...intrigued. Many of the kids at U.A. casually used their quirks even outside of class, but he had noticed that Touya hadn't so far. Maybe it had to do with coming off as less threatening. His blue flames were a signature of Dabi for these kids and he was trying to distance himself from his future self as much as possible. In class, he was mild and quiet. He let the others talk over and guide him, although wariness never left his eyes. It was like he was soaking everything in while staying under the radar to avoid attention. If this was how he'd been before, it was no wonder that they'd missed him. He was good at not standing out.

As long as he didn't use his quirk.

Something else was bothering Aizawa though. The first time he had talked with Touya, confronting him about who he was and what he knew, he had been wearing quirk inhibitor braces that let off a warning sound if the wearer tried to use their quirk. They'd gone off, but it was clear to Aizawa that he hadn't wanted to attack him. It was almost like he hadn't been aware of his quirk at all. Then there had been the confrontation with Endeavor. Aizawa had readied himself to erase any attempted use of quirks, even Endeavor's, but then Touya didn't even try to defend himself. He'd even flinched away from his father's flames.

What was it that Touya had said during that interview? " _There's a flaw in my design."_

Had he meant with his quirk? With him? He'd called himself a mistake. This was before he'd turned into a villain. What exactly had he meant?

To be honest, Aizawa hadn't expected Touya to open up completely right away even though U.A. was going out on a huge limb for him. If there was one thing clear about him, it was that he trusted no one. Shouto's memories of him were good but contradicted a lot of what they could glean from Touya's school records and what they knew about Dabi. It sounded a lot like a big brother doing what he could to shield his little brother from the truth and there was a shame set in Touya's shoulders that didn't entirely come from finding out he'd become a villain.

There was a disconnect between the Touya's behavior and the truth and Aizawa had a feeling that it had something to do with his quirk. Between the records of his quirk injuries, his hiding his lineage to attend U.A. as a General Studies student, and the power that Aizawa had experienced firsthand at the U.A. Training Camp, something was wrong. This hero class would be the first step to figuring that out.

That was if the entire building wasn't blown to bits.

Aizawa stayed in the background by himself to watch as the teams and fights were randomly chosen. The dismay had been obvious on Toshinori's face when he realized that Touya's team had been picked to fight Bakugou's. It was only because he was hidden in the dark that Aizawa put a hand on his face and inwardly groaned. Now they knew how this was going to end: not well.

A nasty grin had cut itself across Bakugou's face and he'd tightened his hands into fists. This was what he'd been waiting for. His partner, Sato, sighed in acceptance. Kaminari, who had been paired with Touya, cringed and then muttered something under his breath that had Sero patting him on the back. All Touya did was roll his eyes up to the ceiling and shake his head, as if questioning the choices of a higher power. Todoroki glanced at his brother questioningly, but said nothing when Touya walked by and pat him on the shoulder.

Now the two teams were in position and there was nowhere else to run. Toshinori had an earpiece that linked him with the other students while everyone was left to only watch, which seemed to frustrate Todoroki, who stood off to the side with his arms crossed. Aizawa had gotten fairly skilled at lipreading during his time as an underground pro hero and watched the screens carefully in order to figure out their plans. He had to be one step ahead of him if them was going to keep Bakugou or Touya from doing any serious damage. Hopefully, they would stick to the lesson, but there was always the chance of error when combining such powerful quirks.

Without even being able to hear, it was obvious that Bakugou's plan was to attack first and hard. He didn't want to give Touya a chance to fight back. In the beginning, this would've been a lot more difficult for him. It still was since his emotions were running high. He had a habit of overdoing his quirk when he was like this, which would work against him in this lesson where restraint was key. Aizawa saw the exact moment when Sato pointed that out and Bakugou snapped at him.

It was different on the screen that showed Touya and Kaminari. The former was crouched down, examining the area with a sharp gaze. While his face remained as indifferent as usual, there was something brighter about his eyes now, how they moved from building to building, like he was making a mental map. The moment he started talking and turned to face Kaminari, his eyes dimmed, turning him back into the teenager who didn't care about what was going on. It was a subtle but remarkable change. Kaminari immediately relaxed once he came to the conclusion that Touya wasn't a threat, at least not right now.

Without hearing them, it was harder to tell what their strategy was. Aizawa could remember how powerful and hot Dabi's flames had been when he'd unleashed his quirk as clear as day. It had nearly taken him out. Touya would not be able to go to such lengths in order to defeat Bakugou. If he wanted to win, he would have to be clever. He might've had some training with Endeavor, but it might not stack up compared to the training that Bakugou had been put through so far.

Had Aizawa been in Touya's shoes, he would do what he could to force Bakugou into a corner. It would infuriate him and likely cause him to lash out. Fire was a good quirk to do that with. Touya could use his flames to keep Bakugou at bay, seeing as how Bakugou needed to be close in order to maximize personal damage without causing a lot of collateral damage. Force him to explode and he would take himself down.

That was, of course, as long as Touya had control over his quirk. The injuries in his school records and Recovery Girl's memories suggested otherwise. He was sixteen though and, with a father like Endeavor, he should've been able to control it just as well as these kids. So why did Kaminari look so confused on the screen whereas Touya was intense and anxious?

As soon as the buzzer sounded, both teams started to move. All the students in the class pressed closer to the screens as if they'd be able to see better. Standing in front of them, Toshinori watched attentively, like any good teacher, but there was concern in the way he held his shoulders. Aizawa had half a mind to go down there, but he wouldn't be able to see exactly what was going on without them seeing him. He stood next to the door, ready to run in at the first sign of serious trouble, but for now, all he could do was...have a little faith.

He had to trust that Bakugou wouldn't go too far over the line. Over the past year, he'd learned that there were certain things that heroes didn't do and had been forced to edit himself. This was an unprecedented situation, of course, but he could tell the difference between right and wrong. Aizawa also had to trust Touya on some level, which was admittedly more difficult. So far, he seemed intent on staying out of trouble, no matter how many times it found him, but there was always a chance that he was hiding more than Aizawa knew.

Touya came off as a good kid, but this had been the start of him becoming a villain. There was darkness planted in him that he either wasn't fully aware of or was keeping a secret.

"Are they just gonna hide the whole time?" Kirishima asked.

Indeed, it did look as if that was Touya and Kaminari's plan. They'd picked out a building and then went their separate ways, the former racing up the stairs to the second floor while the latter stayed on the first level. Once they found positions that allowed them a good view of what was around them, they readied themselves and waited. Had they gone with a plan to run out the clock? They couldn't hope to entirely avoid a confrontation. That wasn't the point of the lesson. Kaminari would know that and Bakugou wouldn't let them. Besides, as much as Touya hid in class, Aizawa had a feeling that he was more clever than that.

"Bakugou is not going to be happy if they do that," Ashido said. "I hope he doesn't get mad at Kaminari."

"Nah," Sero replied, "he knows that it's not Kaminari's fault that he was paired with...Touya."

Todoroki eyed the pair briefly before returning his gaze to the screens. It was only the second full day. The U.A. staff had known that it would take time for even the friendliest students to get used to this. It would've been better if they had been able to hold off on doing a lesson like this until later, but they couldn't afford to hold the class back so close to the end of the year. It wouldn't be fair to them. They were also making it a point to not treat Touya any differently from the others and changing the lesson to tailor him would no doubt irritate and humiliate him.

Kirishima pressed his hands together. "Uh oh."

They had seen it before Touya did. He'd turned his back to look out the window, putting himself in a vulnerable position. Bakugou wasn't known for being quiet, but he could do sneak attacks just as well as anyone. Touya must have heard the explosion because he dodged at the last second, quicker than Midoriya had the first time that Bakugou had used this strategy. When he rolled onto his feet again, he looked ready to attack. Aizawa straightened up. Toshinori clenched the mic tighter. Everyone else leaned forward, excited and nervous to see what would happen next, ready to see a massive amount of fireworks.

Except there weren't any. Bakugou was relentless in his attacks whereas Touya did just enough to block them. He caught a leg in the middle that clearly knocked the air out of him, but instead of lashing out, he said something that infuriated Bakugou and made _him_ lash out. He used his explosions to power his punches, but Touya still didn't use his quirk to defend himself. Using his forearms and palms must've hurt. He didn't flinch though. Sweat dripped down his face, more than Aizawa thought typical. It was like he was restraining Bakugou and himself.

Todoroki grit his teeth. "Why isn't he using his quirk to defend himself?"

"It...looks like he's doing it on purpose," Midoriya pointed out thoughtfully, as if to himself.

"That's crazy!" Uraraka exclaimed. "There's no way he can win against Bakugou without it."

Midoriya held his chin in one hand while he pressed the other down on the control panel and leaned even closer to the screen focused on Touya. He'd just taken a direct hit from Bakugou with his palm that had left his arm shaking and shoved him backwards. Of course this would pique Midoriya's interest. He'd tried to fight Bakugou without using his quirk too and that had been almost a year ago. Bakugou had gotten much stronger since then. His reason had been that he couldn't control his quirk and could only use it at a hundred percent, to the point where it hurt himself and destroyed everything around him.

"No one's even paying attention to Kaminari and Sato," Yaoyorozu said, pointing at the screen depicting their fight. The more sweets that Sato consumed to make himself stronger in order to attack Kaminari, the more damage he caused. Meanwhile, it was more difficult for Kaminari to control the direction of his electric shocks, but one that he was able to pass harmlessly through the ground struck Sato.

Yaoyorozu had a point. Touya was drawing Bakugou's attention, causing him to act out and forget everything else. The more frustrated he became over not getting what he wanted, the more damage he created on accident. It was the best possible outcome for Touya's team, even if it meant Touya taking the brunt of Bakugou's wrath, which had been unavoidable anyways.

"Oh wow, he's running away!" Sero yelled excitedly.

Everyone jumped when Bakugou launched himself forward and crashed into Touya. A few of the students cringed when Touya's foot caught on the ground and the two of them were sent spiralling out of control. He crashed on the ground hard and rolled around while Bakugou managed to steady himself with his quirk. The painful landing didn't allow Touya any time to dodge another attack. Bakugou was on him with an explosion that would singe his eyebrows off.

The burst of blue fire that Touya shoved from his palm made nearly everyone gasp and some of them jump back. Even Aizawa tensed. The flames had taken up the entire screen, blocking everything from sight, but when they receded, they saw that Bakugou had managed to avoid getting hit too much by jumping back. A handful of students, notably the ones closer to Bakugou, relaxed, but Todoroki didn't and neither did Toshinori.

The fight wasn't over yet. In fact, the true one had just begun.

This time, when Bakugou attacked him, Touya countered with his flames. It forced Bakugou to keep a distance or fight through the fire. The blue flames were able to cut through the explosions. Instead of looking stronger for defending himself with his quirk though, he looked worse, his face pale except for his red cheeks as even more sweat covered his face. He looked _feverish._

A wince went through the class when Bakugou managed a direct hit. Most would have screamed in pain after getting hit like that, but Touya bit his tongue. He'd probably experienced much worse while training with Endeavor. In fact, this was probably similar to what he'd gone through before coming to U.A., considering how strong and knowledgeable Todoroki had been upon being accepted. It had been obvious that Todoroki had had quirk training before coming here. Touya clearly had some, but not nearly as much.

 _What the hell did you do to these kids, Endeavor?_ Aizawa wondered. He was incredibly hard on his students to the point where it shocked some people, but this didn't feel right.

He glanced at the clock, noting that time was almost up, and turned back to the screen right when Touya was hit by an explosion and fell back while countering with his own fire. It was too much though, far too much, a huge escalation from what he'd been throwing out earlier.

Uraraka gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth. "He's really hurt!"

Touya did look like he was in bad shape now, but strangely, it wasn't where Bakugou's explosions had hit him. He was holding onto his right arm, the one that he had been mostly using his quirk with. On the screen below them, Kaminari dodged a hit from Sato, who hit a pillar instead, which caused the building to rumble. Sato landed a left hook, but was shocked by Kaminari the second he made contact. It was large enough to distract both Bakugou and Touya above them, a look of realization crossing the former's face.

They had not only known that Bakugou would go after Touya no matter what; they'd counted on it and planned on running the clock down as much as possible.

Midoriya slammed his other hand down on the control panel. "Kacchan's going for an AP Shot!"

At the same time, Touya reared his left arm back and wild blue flames covered it, like he was building up power before shooting it off.

Aizawa heard Toshinori saying his name, but he was already halfway down the stairs. He burst through the door to the outside and was running across the street when a large explosion rattled the ground and blue and orange fire exploded out of building in front of him, causing half the windows on the second floor to shatter. As a body was thrown out the window next to the alley, Aizawa jumped and used one half of his scarves to pull himself onto a fire escape while the other half wrapped around the body. He tugged hard and was nearly jerked off the fire escape, holding on with only one hand, but he managed to keep them from hitting the ground.

Only then did Aizawa stop to see who had been thrown out the window. It was Touya. He hung limply in the scarves, his head hanging back so that his hair was just barely grazing the ground and his arms pressed to his sides. With his eyes closed and his lips parted, it was clear that he was unconscious. He must have blacked out when his and Bakugou's quirks had crashed together or when he'd been knocked out the window. His face was relatively unmarked, all things considered. He must've been able to shield his face with his right arm.

Coughing from inside the building brought Aizawa's eyes upward. Bakugou staggered into view through the broken window, coughing into one hand and waving away smoke with the other. "Is he alive? Is that asshole alive?" He coughed again and then leaned over to look down. When he saw Touya, wrapped in Aizawa's scarves inches from the ground and out of it but breathing, he stared down for a moment with a strange look on his face before he seemed to realize what he was doing and scowled viciously. "That idiot. With a burst of fire like that against my AP Shot, he could've gotten himself killed."

Aizawa let Touya's body gently rest on the ground and then dropped down into the alley. Kaminari and Sato came running out just in time to watch as his scarves returned to him. When he'd pictured getting involved in this fight, it had been with his quirk, but there hadn't been any time.

Kaminari skidded to a halt and hissed through his teeth as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh, man, oh man, I knew shit had gone south when I heard that explosion." He took a step towards Touya and then halted, either of his own accord or because Bakugou had stepped outside with them. "Is he okay?"

"Yes, just unconscious," Aizawa confirmed. It was nothing Recovery Girl couldn't fix. That wasn't going to be fun for anyone involved. She would be furious with them for landing Touya back in her care, especially considering the nature of his file.

Satisfied with the answer, Kaminari turned to Bakugou. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am," Bakugou snapped. "Why the hell wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because that was a massive as hell explosion and it looks like you're wearing a sleeveless athletic uniform with burn holes in it?" Kaminari retorted. As Bakugou gave himself a lookover and grumbled under his breath in irritation, Aizawa looked him over. It looked exactly like that. He'd used his arms to shield himself as well; the sleeves were mostly gone and his arms were red and there were black patches where fire had briefly caught and he'd patted it down. He'd have to go to Recovery Girl as well. It wouldn't be pretty.

"Aizawa!" Turning around, he saw Toshinori heading towards them, faster than normal. Skeletal and weak as he may look, he was stronger and capable of more than he appeared. Maybe he couldn't run for as long, but that wouldn't stop him from rushing out to check on one of his students. Behind him were the bots with the stretcher that would take Touya to Recovery Girl. "How is it?"

"Worse than it looks," Aizawa said.

Toshinori nodded his head. "You three, back to the control room."

Sato and Kaminari nodded their heads and left with the latter glancing back at Touya and then Bakugou before vanishing through the door. It was hard to tell what he was thinking. On one hand, Bakugou was one of his closest friends and he'd been in the remedial classroom at the U.A. Training Camp when Dabi's second clone had attacked them. On the other hand, he had been Touya's partner today and, depending on what their conversation had been about, probably knew a little more about him than some of the others. Only Toshinori knew. They would have to speak about it later.

Bakugou was a little more stubborn. He watched as the bots carefully loaded Touya on the stretcher. It was even more difficult to figure out what he was thinking. He still looked mad as all get out, but Aizawa kept thinking about the look on his face when he'd first seen Touya's unconscious body. It had looked an awful lot like...fear. As if he'd been afraid he really had killed Touya or severely wounded him. Bakugou was a lot of things, but cold-hearted was not one of them, even if he did try to come off like nothing affected him.

"You'll need to see Recovery Girl once she's finished taking care of him," Toshinori told him.

"Whatever," Bakugou mumbled before he stomped away, leaving Toshinori and Aizawa alone with Touya.

Once he was through the door, Toshinori sighed and slumped his shoulders. "This is bad."

"It could have been much worse," Aizawa said mildly.

"His first real hero class and he's been blown up and thrown out a window," Toshinori pointed out with much more emphasis. "We put our students through this intense and dangerous training because their jobs as pro heroes will be even more so, but when I see them like this…"

Aizawa had a feeling that Touya wouldn't consider this moment to be as bad as others that he'd lived through, but he didn't want to bring that up with Toshinori at the moment.

Walking over to Touya, Aizawa bent down to get a closer look at him before the bots took him away. His uniform didn't suffer was many burns on the chest or legs, but his left sleeve was gone. It wasn't tattered and scorched like Bakugou's had been; it was like it been completely incinerated like Todoroki's had when he had first used his flames during the Sports Festival. It must have been from when he'd allowed the fire to crawl all the way up his arm before throwing it away from him at Bakugou. He'd only used his hand to create flames on his right.

What really caught Aizawa's attention and made him narrow his eyes were the burns on Touya's arm. Now that he was closer, he could see them much more clearly. They were much uglier than the ones on Bakugou's arms, as if he'd been holding his arm over a fire for a while. He had been in a way; his whole arm had been on fire. On his right, his skin was red, the burn continuing underneath his intact sleeve, but it wasn't as bad. His flames hadn't covered it completely.

Still, it was unusual. When Endeavor and Todoroki used their flames, they didn't suffer consequences like this. Was it a side effect of making his flames too hot? Of pushing himself too hard? Would they have to teach him to cool them down?

Even worse, these burns reminded him painfully of the even uglier ones on Dabi, which led the way to some nasty and unfortunate implications.

"He'll be okay," Aizawa said as he stood up and the bots took Touya away.

"This is the second time in three days that he's been knocked unconscious." Toshinori groaned, the sound of a tired teacher with a long day ahead of him still. "Maybe bringing him into this so quickly was a bad idea."

Aizawa slipped his hands into his pockets. "Getting into the hero course was his dream. I thought I was the one that cut those short, not you." It was still easy to rile the former number one hero up. He was so emotional. They had known this would be hard on Touya and the students, but it was proving to be difficult for the teachers as well. Yamada had admitted to struggling with knowing how to treat Touya, seeing as how he'd been against this whole thing in the beginning, and Kayama had felt guilty when she'd realized that he remembered her but she could barely recall him. "I'll speak with him when he wakes up. If he feels like this is too much, we'll figure something out."

"You don't think he will though," Toshinori said.

"Something happened to him to drive him from dreaming of becoming a hero to becoming a villain," Aizawa replied. "Maybe a lot of somethings. I think he's more determined to prove his future self wrong and somehow change it than we are." He looked up to the second floor of the building, his eyes roving over the shattered windows. "Did you see someone that was willing to give up on the screens?"

Toshinori didn't need to respond for Aizawa to know the answer. It was a resounding _no_. Despite his either avoidance and hesitancy to use his quirk, Touya had not been giving up. Even when he ran away, it had been a part of his strategy to win. That was what Aizawa had seen: that Touya was someone was willing to go the distance and throw everything he had into coming out on top.

So what had happened?

Or had he simply decided to carve another path there?

For some people, the idea of becoming a villain was rock bottom. Judging from the way Touya spoke of them, he certainly considered that to be the truth now. However, when Aizawa had seen him as Dabi, he'd been one of the most powerful and feared members of the League of Villains. He'd become every bit as notorious as he could have as a hero, just in a different way. It was unsettling how parallel those two paths could be at times and, in a way, Touya was on both of them.

* * *

It had been three days since he'd given Dabi the go-ahead to destroy the support equipment warehouse and they hadn't heard a word from him since.

Shigaraki was more than irritated. Dabi had proven himself to be a reliable member of the League of Villains, but he had a mind of his own as well and went off the rail at times. He'd gotten better at working on a team (something that all villains could stand to work on), but he still had that loner mentality too. Powerful as he was, he could be as unpredictable as his quirk and had been from the start.

It was times like these when he cursed the fact that Dabi was so damn hard-headed. Shigaraki knew that he should've sent someone else with him, but Dabi had been adamant that he could do it on his own. " _Why send two people to do a one-man job?"_ he'd pointed out in that bored drawl of his. It was like he only had two modes: zero or one-hundred. They'd met each other at the latter and hadn't killed each other yet. Back then, Kurogiri had considered that enough of a success to vouch for him.

Originally, the plan had been to send Twice and Spinner to take care of the warehouse, but Dabi had been the one to come up with the idea to strike the heroes in the support department and had wanted to be the one to go. Considering the nature of his quirk, he had a more personal stake in it. He knew what it was like to need the technology that helped a hero.

Getting that bit of information out of Dabi had been almost as painful as getting shot at the USJ and Shigaraki didn't believe that he had been fully honest. Only Giran, who had come up with the Vanguard's villain costumes and equipment, knew the truth, but Shigaraki hadn't attempted to pry it out of him. Dabi hiding things from them was nothing new, seeing as how that wasn't even his real name. He'd tell them when he was ready.

In the end, Shigaraki had agreed and sent Dabi to destroy the warehouse. He'd left with an almost gleeful grin on his face, waving and telling them to keep a close eye on the news. It would be flashy; that was for sure. With those blue flames, he had begun to leave his mark everywhere. It was good for the League. His quirk was much more destructive than most people's and he could get the job done faster.

So where the hell was that asshole?

"Has anyone heard from Dabi recently?" Shigaraki demanded as he walked into the room.

Toga was sitting upside down on the couch, her knees hooked over the back while her head dangled where her feet should've been. "I sent him a bunch of messages and he never responded." She casually twirled a knife in her fingers and began to straighten out her nails with it. "That's not like him! He usually at least tells me to shut up."

"Actually, I checked yesterday and he left his phone in his room," Mr. Compress pointed out from his seat. "You know we're not to take them on missions."

Huffing to herself, Toga lifted her legs and slid them to the side, rotating herself back upright. "What if I want to get someone's number?" she mumbled to herself, as if the fact that she would most likely be trying to attack or kill whoever she came across during a mission didn't put a damper on her getting a person's number.

"So he hasn't been back since he attacked the warehouse," Shigaraki said.

"Which we know he did," Spinner added. "We saw it on the news. Man, those flames were massive!"

"There was no mention of his capture," Mr. Compress supplied, thoughtfully stroking his chin. His favored mask was resting next to him at the moment. He'd gotten more comfortable not wearing them all the time. "They would have said something if he had been. Dabi is of some notoriety."

And heroes couldn't help but brag about their accomplishments. If Dabi had been captured, they would've blasted it all over the news in an attempt to shake up the League.

"Should we look for him?" Twice asked emphatically. "What if he abandoned us?"

Shigaraki shook his head. "He wouldn't just _leave_."

That was one thing that he was certain about. As much as they sometimes got close to coming to blows with each other and despite how aloof he came off, Shigaraki trusted Dabi. He was committed to their cause. He had his own reasons, of course, not that he would tell them beyond wanting to continue Stain's legacy. He'd grown into his position in the League though. Made it his own. He wouldn't fulfill his mission, one that he had come up with and volunteered for, and then just vanish off the face of the earth. There were things that he still had to do - things he wanted to accomplish and destroy.

Dabi wouldn't just leave them.

But his disappearance brought up a lot of questions and none of them were good. They needed to get to the bottom of this. Dabi was an important member of the League. He had to be found.

 **Mistystarshine notes:** So we went with the option that went best with the narrative flow, but I will admit, there was serious discussion of putting the end scene at the top just so it would come off as: "Where the hell is Dabi?" *Gilligan cut to Touya being blasted out of a window*

I loved working on this chapter, but don't have much to say about it because all of my good insightful stuff is spoiler-ridden or might make things too obvious. I'll get wordy later on though! Promise! To make it up to you, here are some of my highlight comments from when we were editing the chapter:

\- "tfw shigaraki fucking tomura shows more genuine care for his people than endeavor does for his children"  
\- When All Might groans about Ryouta getting knocked unconscious twice in less than a week: *insert izuku flashback montage*


	11. Conflicting Between Dignity and Freedom

**Ohmytheon notes:** I absolutely love writing about Touya's childhood, especially his very complicated relationship with Endeavor and his siblings. (I'm gonna get wrecked when he lets himself think about Rei more, lbr.) He's slowly opening up to the other kids in his class, but the second part of this chapter has been in the works since U.A. decided to take him in. Touya has a lot of things he needs to confront and come to terms with, his past and his future, and I'm excited for him to work through them. Now if only he had a little faith in others and himself. The song for this chapter is "Rewrite" from Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

 _Wanting to spit out the jarred thoughts is_ _  
_ _Because there's no other proof of my existence_ _  
_ _My future that I should've grabbed hold is_ _  
_ _Conflicting between dignity and freedom_

* * *

The first thing that Touya felt upon waking up was pain, which...wasn't as unfamiliar of a feeling as it should've been. There had been plenty of times during his training with his father that he'd come to aching all over, too many mornings where he'd found his arms or his legs covered in bandages. In the beginning, it had been his mother tending to his wounds, but after a while, she had started to shy away from burns and fire. He always told himself that Fuyumi had taken over after that, but now that he was lying in a cot and staring up at the familiar ceiling of Recovery Girl's office, he could admit that it was most likely his father who had banadaged him up at least those last few times.

It made Touya sick to his stomach, but instead of rolling onto his side and heaving, he stayed utterly still. All he did to show that he was awake was blink. He wanted a few more moments to himself before the inevitable reaming commenced. He very highly doubted that Recovery Girl had been pleased to see him cross her threshold again, this time unconscious.

The room was a hazy orange color, telling him that it was close to sunset. How long had he been out of it? A few hours or a whole day? It was hard to tell with Recovery Girl's quirk, which could heal a person but, depending on the severity of the wound, could drain them dry of energy. Using his own quirk recklessly and being blasted out of a second story window by Bakugou's explosion sounded pretty damn severe to him.

Finally, knowing that he couldn't avoid it much longer, Touya took a breath and slowly pushed himself up. His arms hurt, especially his left, but it wasn't so bad that he couldn't move them. There were bandages running up his left, but his right looked good as new. She'd healed any burns left behind, but the ache of falling two stories lingered. Maybe it was just the exhaustion. It, too, felt familiar; like an old friend. He hadn't used his quirk for any sort of hard training or combat in a while (his exploits as Dabi notwithstanding), but it would be impossible to entirely shake the bone-deep sense of exhaustion that his father's training had instilled in him.

That was what the hero combat exercise had felt like. Part of it had to do with how much energy it took to keep his quirk down, but once that fire was lit, it burned through him quickly. The exhilaration his quirk first brought was almost always overtaken by the struggle to control it in the end.

"Oh, hey, you're awake!" someone at his right called out. Touya turned and found Midoriya walking into the room and tugging a t-shirt back over his head. It looked like he hadn't been the only one to hurt himself badly enough to get sent to Recovery Girl. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was blown out a window," Touya responded candidly. Midoriya honest-to-gods chuckled a little. Injuries like this must have been normal. "I'm surprised my back doesn't hurt more. It couldn't have been a nice landing."

"Actually, you didn't hit the ground," Midoriya told him as he gathered his athletic uniform and shoes from the other cot. "Aizawa caught you at the last second."

That caught Touya off guard, stalling him for a moment before an uncomfortable feeling crept over him. "Well, that was...nice of him." It made him sound so vulnerable. He'd woken up assuming that he'd hit the ground since he had blacked out. The teachers must've been keeping a closer eye on the situation than he had anticipated. Not close enough to stop the whole mess from happening, but…

Touya didn't regret it. Whatever had happened between him and Bakugou in the hero class would've come about sooner or later. Better to have it out while under supervision and with set rules.

"He didn't do it to be nice," Midoriya said, although he didn't need to tell him that. Touya doubted that Aizawa did things just to be nice. He didn't seem the person. Then again, maybe he didn't trust people enough. It came with being a Todoroki. "Seriously though, are you okay? I've been there before - and here - after a fight with Kacchan."

Waving his bandaged left arm, Touya replied, "Never better. This is pretty par for course."

Midoriya sat down on the edge of the other bed and eyed him curiously. "Does your quirk hurt you all the time? I mean, you've seen the pictures of, well, when you were Dabi."

Irreparable burns had always been one of Touya's worst fears growing up and it looked like he'd decided to use them for _aesthetics_ as a villain. Go figure. Still, he wasn't about to talk about that. "Oh, this was from trying to block Bakugou's explosions. Kind of stupid." Bakugou's explosions had hurt him, but they were nothing that he couldn't handle. Besides, he'd suffered worse before.

"Of course," Midoriya replied, not sounding convinced at all. Judging by the frown on his face, he'd been thinking about it for a while, probably since the fight.

Touya sighed in disappointment. He was going to have to sacrifice a few secrets in order to keep this one, hopefully some that Midoriya more or less knew already if his suspicions about Shouto telling him the truth were correct. "How much did Shouto tell you about our father?" There, this way he'd figure out what Midoriya knew of his home life and he could stick to that.

"Well…" Midoriya cringed and looked down at the clothes in his hands. He had been the one to offer to let Touya talk about all the problematic things in his life, but now that they were here, he looked uncomfortable. It was to be expected. Touya couldn't fault him. It was an uncomfortable subject. "He told me that your father and mother were in an arranged quirk marriage more or less so that he could...have a child that would be strong enough to surpass All Might."

That was the nice way of saying that he had bought her, like she was nothing more than cattle, to force her to breed. Touya swallowed down the bile that threatened to burn his throat. He'd never talked about this with anyone outside of home, and even then it was rare. Most days they had pretended that nothing happened. It was easier for them, especially Natsuo, who their father ignored almost outright. Shouto must have been going through something really serious to tell someone.

"Yeah, he finally got the perfect creation with Shouto," Touya said flatly. "The first three...not so much."

"He said… Endeavor started training him early when his quirk appeared and things got so bad for your mother that she, well…" Midoriya trailed off, but he didn't need to finish the sentence.

Touya nodded his head and closed his eyes. "I was there. It was…"

His mother's muffled voice from the kitchen as she talked on the phone. Shouto's hysterical screams, like he was being stabbed to death. His heart clogging his throat and then dropping into the pit of his stomach when he ran into the kitchen and slipped on the boiling water. It burned his feet and hands when he fell. He forgot that detail sometimes. The horror on his mother's face. She was staring but she wasn't seeing them. She couldn't see either of her sons, not as them, not Touya, cradling Shouto and screaming for Fuyumi. Shouto's cries as he clung to him. Touya almost in tears as he yelled in fear, " _What did you do? Mom, what did you do?"_ His mother just staring at them.

"It wasn't pretty," Touya finished in a monotone voice, opening his eyes. "She was driven to it though. Our father turned her against- him. He wanted Shouto to be more like him."

"If Endeavor trained Shouto," Midoriya said slowly, "did he…?"

"Well, I inherited his fire quirk, so it only makes sense," Touya said. He forced his voice to be as casual as possible. This didn't hurt. It didn't bother him. He didn't feel unsettled talking about this with someone who was not only a stranger to him still but someone he'd attacked a few months ago and couldn't remember. "Our sister inherited a version of our mom's ice quirk, so when I got his, he decided to train me. There was always a chance he wouldn't be able to have a kid with both their quirks. I was his first...trial run."

Midoriya tapped his chin, more thoughtful than nervous. "I remember seeing Shouto use his quirk for the first time. Even without any training here yet, he was exceptionally strong."

"Years of training under the number two hero will do that to you," Touya said offhandedly.

"You know, you're really strong too," Midoriya pointed out. When Touya started to roll his eyes, he hastened to correct himself. "I don't mean as Dabi! Well, okay, from what I saw, you were insanely strong then too. Earlier today though, in class, your quirk is powerful. Of course, you had to hold back for the lesson so you wouldn't cause any damage, but it definitely rivaled Bakugou's in firepower."

Touya snorted and mumbled under his breath, "Try telling my father that." Maybe he hadn't said it low enough, because Midoriya gave him a look that was a cross between pity and understanding. It was irritating, but he had to remind himself that the other boy wasn't being cruel. He was being kind. There was a difference. He cleared his throat and continued, "Training wasn't easy. He didn't get to the number two hero position so young by slacking. I was his first crack at it before Shouto came around. He was relentless, unforgiving, tough. He'd have me use my quirk continuously until I passed out. I was six."

For his part, Midoriya didn't gasp in horror or say any sort of comforting platitude. He paled a little and his gaze hardened, but that was his only reaction. Touya appreciated it. He was trying in his own way and knew that this was not his place to talk. Touya controlled the situation. He didn't like admitting any of this, but it was better than the alternative.

"Shouto had just been born. His quirk didn't appear until he was five and our brother's quirk took after our mom's as well." Touya shrugged his shoulders and immediately regretted it when pain flared up his arm. He avoided wincing, but his lips twisted into a brief grimace. "Until then, it was just me and it wasn't fun. In the end, I wasn't what he wanted, so after years of intense training, I was discarded so he could focus solely on Shouto."

It didn't matter that his flames were hotter than his father's. It didn't matter if he could potentially be even more powerful than him one day. Shouto would surpass both of them eventually and that was all that mattered. What good was a flawed prototype when he had created the perfect model? He knew that his words made him sound embittered towards Shouto and he swore that he wasn't, but it was impossible to know an inkling of their history and not get a little of that impression.

"You don't go through that kind of training without getting a few injuries," Touya finished, his tone far too flippant considering the subject material. It didn't matter. His toes felt like they were curling at airing all of this out and his heart raced at the thought that his father might find out. He didn't even know why that bothered him so much. Why were all of them so hellbent on keeping things a secret? Was it out of shame or fear?

(Or was it guilt?)

"Shouldn't you be fire resistant though?" Midoriya asked once everything had settled in.

A smile twitched onto Touya's face. "Oh yeah, but every quirk has its limits. My father excelled in pushing those."

"That's…" Midoriya frowned deeply.

"In the past," Touya said. "It's been a long time." He flexed his fingers, not daring to use his quirk even though he felt the urge to nervously light up his fingertips. This was not the place for that. Recovery Girl would rip him a new one. "And hey, like you said, I'm a hell of a lot stronger. I can take a lot of hits and still keep fighting."

Midoriya brightened, maybe sensing that Touya wanted to move on from the topic, and opened his mouth to speak when a familiar woman's voice cut in from behind, "What are you still doing here bothering my patient?" Both boys cringed. Recovery Girl had finally stepped into the room. Touya wondered how much she had heard, if anything, and mentally prepped himself to apologize like mad. The last thing he needed was more people digging into his life, so it would be better to deflect as much as possible.

"Sorry," Midoriya said earnestly, sliding off the bed and onto his feet. "I'll head back to the dorms now."

"What about me?" Touya asked, turning around to look at the old woman.

"Oh no, you're staying here overnight," Recovery Girl told him sternly. She looked almost exactly the same as he remembered: old and short with a tenacious energy that put him on edge.

Touya sank in the bed. "Great." He cast a glum look at Midoriya, who gave him an apologetic shrug of his shoulders. "What were you in here for anyways?"

"What is he not in here for?" Recovery Girl huffed as she sat down in her chair, causing Touya to quirk a curious eyebrow. "Of course you two would find yourselves in here at the same time. As if one of you wasn't enough…"

Midoriya laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It wasn't my fault this time!" He smiled sheepishly, although Recovery Girl only shook her head at that response. "It turns out getting punched in the chest can cause some damage, especially when Kirishima is using his hardening quirk. Knocked the wind out of me and broke a few ribs."

"Oh, uh, wow." Touya shouldn't have been surprised by Midoriya's cavalier attitude about his injuries when he had done the same thing just moments ago about his painful childhood. U.A. really brought a lot of weird people together. "So who won the battle?"

"I did," Midoriya replied, proudly pointing a thumb at himself. "I'm not gonna let that stop me."

"Yes, yes, and you could've punctured a lung doing so," Recovery Girl pointed out. "Don't teach this boy any more self-destructive behavior than he already has." At that note, Touya did wince. Out of everyone from his time at U.A. five years ago, she would've remembered him best. After all, she'd seen the results of him overdoing his quirk on his own firsthand when he couldn't take care of the burns himself. "Now go, he needs his rest."

He had a feeling she wasn't going to let him sleep just yet though.

"Hey, Midoriya, before you go-" Touya hesitated, but Midoriya stopped at the door. "Did, uh, Shouto…?"

There was a soft, knowing expression on Midoriya's face that he didn't know what to do with. "He came by as soon as he could and stayed for a while after Recovery Girl healed you. He didn't say much, but he was worried. I think he was afraid that this might...push you away."

"What? Like scare me?" Touya scoffed. "Tell him I'm fine and I'll be ready for round two in no time." He did sort of appreciate the fact that Shouto had been worried enough that it was obvious. Midoriya might have been better at reading him though. He didn't like worrying his brother, but there had been no way around it when faced with fighting Bakugou. "Besides, I'm the big brother. It's my job to worry, not his."

"I'll let him know," Midoriya said before waving and then stepping out of the room.

That left Touya alone with Recovery Girl and entirely at her mercy. Silence fell over them with him tapping his fingers and trying to figure out how long it would take him to fake falling asleep to get out of talking with her. The sound of a pen scratching against paper could be heard before she sighed and set the clipboard down. Three minutes? Five? He was still pretty exhausted. Maybe he could actually fall asleep.

"Touya Todoroki." Her voice was stern and sharp and somehow sweet all at the same time.

He flinched. Nope, there was no escaping this.

Slowly, Touya turned around to face her and gave her his most apologetic look and smile. "Hi, Recovery Girl, uh, long time no see?"

"I expected you to show up back here," Recovery Girl told him, "but I'd hoped you would be at U.A. for longer than a week before you did."

"That hero course is no joke," Touya replied. Had he been stuck back in General Studies, he wouldn't be here right now. He highly doubted that he would've ever used his quirk unless specifically asked. In the hero course their quirks were a part of the lessons. He couldn't avoid using it if he tried - and he'd tried. Look where that had landed him.

Recovery Girl eyed him almost as unforgivingly as Aizawa had. "I haven't seen you in over five years, but that's not how long it feels for you, is it?" He shook his head. "In your memory, when was the last time you had to come to my office for treatment?"

Touya bit his lip. "Two weeks ago." She didn't look angry, just disappointed and maybe even a little sad. Besides his parents, she was the only one who had seen his burns up close. Very few people had known had bad they could get. Now everyone knew, judging from Dabi's appearance. He couldn't help but wonder how she felt about that, if it upset her to know that he was the one person she couldn't save or help. "It was a cooking accident. I tried to cook using my quirk."

"Was that really what happened?" Recovery Girl questioned. She had asked him the same thing before - if he had really been so foolish as to attempt something like that - and he had stuck to his guns then. The question was whether or not he wanted to do that now.

"The hero course students get to use their quirks all the time, even for mundane stuff," Touya said. "I just wanted to do the same for once, but I underestimated how much of a shitty cook I am."

It wasn't entirely a lie. He was a terrible cook. The times that he had tried to make food at home when their mom was either incapable or wasn't there had always ended terribly. It wouldn't even have been the first time that he'd started a fire in the kitchen without his quirk. Fuyumi had usually been forced to take over for him so that they would have something to eat. She'd taught him some basics so he'd be able to survive on his own, but there had been times when his own frustration had meant using his quirk that ended in burnt food.

The office visit that Recovery Girl was referring to though? Yeah, that hadn't been a cooking incident. From the look on her face, she knew it too. Still, he wasn't one to give up, so if need be, he'd double down.

"I suppose I can't really berate you for things you don't remember," Recovery Girl said in a tired voice, changing the subject for them. "Those scars…" Maybe it hadn't happened to him yet or he didn't remember, but that didn't make him feel any less guilty. She _was_ disappointed. It stung worse than anger, making him think of all the times his father was disappointed in him. "As soon as I was told what happened, I felt so ashamed. I should've seen it earlier. I knew those burn marks. I'd seen them before, certainly not to that extent, but I'd tended to them multiple times, especially your arms."

Oh, she wasn't disappointed in him. She was disappointed in _herself_.

Touya's stomach lurched as he sat forward. "It's not your fault. Whatever I did, it was my own choice, including the burns. It's always been my choice."

Was it though? Had his father ever really given him one? Had this really been the only outcome for him?

" _It's a choice to become a villain."_

No, his father was right. He didn't have to become a villain. With all that power at his fingertips, Shouto hadn't. Fuyumi had apparently stayed behind to help take care of Shouto and maybe even witnessed more after he left. Natsuo hadn't. Only Touya had and it had been a conscious decision. Endeavor had been the cause of his hate and pain, but he had been the one to let it fester and grow into something dark and much worse. That path had been of his own doing.

"I saw the signs and repeatedly healed your wounds, but did nothing to help heal the cause," Recovery Girl said, folding her hands in her lap. "I knew you were hurting yourself, but never pushed to find out why. I'd hoped that you would find someone to help guide you or…"

That he would give up. That was what she had to mean. He couldn't imagine any other option.

"You're responsible for hundreds of kids each year," Touya pointed out. "I didn't expect special attention because of my own reckless behavior."

"And now you're hurting yourself again." Recovery Girl threaded her fingers together and focused her attention on him. A stern expression came over her face, causing him to lean away from her. "I won't tolerate this a second time around. I should've done more the first time to curb this self-destruction."

Touya clenched his hands into fists on top of the blanket and looked down at them. "Trust me, I did everything I could to avoid this. I even tried to not use my quirk at all." He loosened his fists and spread his fingers out across the blanket and flipped them over palm-up. Compared to the bandages on his arms, his hands were unblemished, smooth even, as if the fire had burned away imperfections. "I wasn't given much of a choice though. It's not like I wanted to get exploded out a window."

"No, I imagine you didn't, considering who you were up against," Recovery Girl said. Ah, so she knew what had happened then. All Might must have told her. He could imagine her scolding him for putting Touya in such a volatile situation. It hadn't been his fault. He was trying to treat Touya fairly. He couldn't blame him for that. In fact, despite being in the infirmary, he much preferred this to the alternative where All Might put him on a different team to avoid a confrontation with Bakugou. "You did have a choice five years ago. We all did. You came up with countless excuses for your accidents and I let them slide since you adamantly didn't want to talk about it. I put your comfort and desire for privacy over your care and health. I won't do it again."

This was the kind of declaration a hero made before they committed themselves to saving people or after they failed in doing so. Being old, short, and kindly, it was sometimes easy to forget that Recovery Girl was a pro hero, just like the other heroes that taught at the school. With her simple job title of the school nurse, she had saved more people than anyone could imagine. By saving the students that would grow to become heroes, the number of lives she had under her belt was enormous.

She hadn't saved him.

"I can't help but wonder why you were so prone to injuring yourself the last time," Recovery Girl continued. He didn't move a muscle. "How can I trust that you won't do it again?"

"Well, I'm under a hell of a lot more supervision, for one," Touya pointed out. "I don't think I can sneeze without someone knowing." She pursed her lips in disapproval. Okay, so maybe a self-deprecating joke wasn't the best route, but he was trying his best. He took a breath. "I've got more support this time around" - whether he liked it or not - "so I won't be going off half-cocked on my own with my quirk. I promise. It's not my intention to make the same mistakes while I'm...in this state. I want to do things differently."

"Is there anything else I should know?" Recovery Girl asked. "Anything I can do to help you?"

It was similar to what Aizawa asked him yesterday and similar to what Midoriya had just said. Everyone was here for him. Everyone was willing to listen to him. He wasn't alone. They'd lend an ear and a shoulder. In a perfect world, it would've made him feel comfortable and he'd feel relieved to finally open up after bottling things for his entire life. Instead, it only made him pull away and shrink even further inside himself. They were only trying to help him, weren't they?

(Or were they trying to control him like his father had? Keep that monster that would become Dabi down. The quirk had de-aged him to the start of his turning from struggling U.A. student to dangerous villain. They would need all the information on him they could gather to keep that from happening again.)

Touya was unsure of how much she had heard during his conversation with Midoriya and whether or not she knew about the incident yesterday with Endeavor on campus, so he kept his response as vague as possible. "There are some things that your quirk can't fix and that's okay. It's on me to work through my issues." He gave her a weak smile. "My fire quirk runs hotter than Shouto's and is more destructive as a result. I'll use the time that I'm in the hero course to change that."

Recovery Girl nodded her head. It was a good answer. If she'd heard him talk about his history with his father, then the first part would cover that. If she was referring to his quirk, the second part did the job. He had covered his bases. Was it the most honest answer? No, but he'd aired enough dirty laundry today and he honestly didn't have the energy or desire to do it again. Aizawa had said that he wouldn't pry into his childhood; he hoped that she would give him the same courtesy. It had nothing to do with the injuries on his school record.

"Take care, please," Recovery Girl told him as she stood up. She was taller sitting on her stool than when she was on her feet and yet he still found himself paying careful attention. "If not for your sake, then for your brother's. You gave him quite the scare. I had to force him to leave." Guilt cut through Touya again. He had known that Shouto was worried when the teams and matches were picked, but he had tried to reassure him before going out there. "Of course he would never admit it - I think that obstinance must run in your family - but he's confused and scared. This is strange territory for him as well."

Sighing to himself, Touya leaned back in his bed, careful not to use his left arm to lower himself, and stared up at the ceiling. "It's not every day that your older brother turns out to be a villain and is stuck in your class." He let his body go limp, not to relax but simply because he didn't have the energy to remain tense. His shoulders and neck were starting to hurt. "I put him in a weird position."

In a way, Shouto probably felt like he had to choose between his brother and his classmates right now. It wasn't fair. He wanted Touya to stay, but it wasn't an easy or comfortable transition either.

"One thing I can say for sure is that he's concerned for you," Recovery Girl said.

"Shouto's always been thoughtful like that." Touya was glad that, despite everything, he had continued to be so in the four years since he'd left. "He's good."

"That doesn't mean you aren't," Recovery Girl replied, picking up her cane. "I hope you know that."

Maybe he was now, but later on… Deep down, he wasn't. Something had to be rotten inside of him now for the de-aging quirk to have brought him back to this age.

Touya put a hand over his eyes, blocking out the remaining light from the setting sun. "I'll work on that too."

That was as much as he could give her and she seemed to understand that. She knew what her quirk did to people, not to mention laying himself emotionally bare. He'd been tired and sore upon waking up, but now he felt like the exhaustion had seeped into his bones and muscles, like he could sleep for another full day. Too much had happened in the past three days. He didn't have the time to slack off, but he definitely wasn't looking forward to school tomorrow. He never was after visiting Recovery Girl's office.

There was no rest for the wicked though. That was for damn sure.

* * *

 **Mistystarshine notes:** What do I have to say about this chapter? Not. Much. Or, more accurately, I have plenty to say about it, but there isn't much that I _can_ say without spoiling or heavily hinting at things I'm not ready to spoil or heavily hint at. One thing I _can_ say is that this chapter had me absolutely writhing with emotions and I loved it. And yes, Recovery Girl was _incredibly_ displeased when she found out that All Might let Touya fight Bakugou.

Some non-fic notes! It looks like we may be learning more about Dabi's canon backstory soon! That's great and I am thrilled, but while we will incorporate what we _can_ (I.E. Natsu did not exist when we started this fic [ _Ohmytheon: but we edited his name in when it was given_ ]), we will not be retconning stuff that has already been decided. (I.E. it looks extremely unlikely that Dabi will be 21 in canon. We do not care. We've already decided that we'll make Fuyumi a little older than she is in canon and call it an age swap. This is also where I note that we already have much of the story figured out and do tend to write ahead, so stuff-that-shan't-be-retconned may exist of more than what you already see.) There _is_ one exception to this. We _will_ edit the fic to give Ryouta Dabi's canon birth name, but while we likely already have said name as of last chapter, we will _not_ edit until it's officially confirmed, just in case there are actually five kids or something. This is not a short fic and we don't want to plod through and change the protagonist's name twice.

Finally, have I mentioned that I love you lately? Because I do. All of you. The support we've gotten for this fic is nothing short of amazing. If you'd like to chat with us or other readers, here is your reminder to check out our discord: discord. gg /3PDZARH


	12. I Know I Haven't Done A Thing

**Ohmytheon notes:** This will mark the first time that Misty has written the bulk of the chapter. I did the first scene and a few paragraphs in the next, but that's it. This is a real ass collaboration and it's been exciting. This also has some more, ah, slice of life scenes, if you will. This isn't going to be entirely angst! After all, this is Class A, after all. They have some silly and quiet moments in between dealing with villains - even de-aged ones. The discord has been a lot of fun these past two days while Misty and I cackled with our knowledge of what's to come. The song for this chapter is "Seasons Die One After Another" from Tokyo Ghoul: Re. I get a lot of Touya feels from Haise.

* * *

 _With apathy these eyes; they glow in the city lights_  
 _I know I haven't done a thing but I still feel guilty..._  
 _It's as though, I'm alone, just living life as a bare shadow,_  
 _And by now, I can't be sure, if I'm 'me' anymore_

* * *

The sun rose too soon as far as Touya was concerned, but once Recovery Girl came in to use her quirk one last time to heal him completely, he had no reason to stay. It was a new day. He had a feeling that she'd only kept him overnight to give him a moment of respite. While it had irritated him at first, when he'd woken up some time in the middle of the night to the quiet sound of a fan buzzing in the corner, he had only felt relief. Had she healed him completely, he would've gone back to the dorms and had an assortment of questions lobbed at him.

Judging from the way Midoriya had reacted, the other students were likely to be at least curious and ready to hound him for how he felt at the most. No doubt Iida would want to talk to him some time today. He was taking his instructions to help Touya acclimate to the class very seriously. Getting blown up by someone in the class could put a damper on things.

No, Recovery Girl had thought one step ahead of him. She had given him the privacy that he so desperately needed and could not afford to have. There had probably been a teacher posted outside of the office while he was unconscious, but inside, he didn't have to worry about people badgering him or trying to pry out how he felt. He was still trying to figure that one out. He didn't need a bunch of teenagers hounding him out of both curiosity and concern.

He couldn't avoid them any longer though. After thanking Recovery Girl, he took a hasty shower and then put on the U.A. uniform that Shouto had apparently brought over some time yesterday and went to class. He didn't even have time for breakfast and his stomach ached for something hardy, but Recovery Girl had given him some fruit at least. He'd have to double down on lunch. It made him cringe, considering the limited amount of funds he'd been given for now, but there was no way he could make it the rest of the day without doing so. By the time he reached homeroom, he'd scarfed down everything and still felt hungry.

Taking a deep breath, Touya opened the door to the classroom, expecting the worst - except only three people were in the room. Yaoyorozu, who Iida had explained was the vice class rep and number one in the class, the boy who somehow managed to come off as edgy in the uniform and with a bird head, and then the short purple blob boy. The three of them turned to see who had opened the door, all of them having various reactions. The guy with the bird head went back to his book; the purple kid visibly shrank in his seat.

Yaoyorozu, on the other hand, jumped to her feet, actually looking relieved, which caught him off guard. "We weren't sure if you were going to make it back to class today!" She walked around her desk and towards him as he stepped inside and shut the door completely. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," Touya responded as amicably as he could muster. "Recovery Girl is as skilled as I remember her."

"She's done so much for U.A.," Yaoyorozu said agreeably. "You must be tired though. Her quirk can take a lot out of a person."

"Nothing about five meals and twenty hours of sleep won't fix," Touya quipped, going for witty. She eyed him, a hint of sympathy in her eyes. He'd missed the mark and probably looked worse off now. Ah, it was a good try. He was still getting the hang of this whole joking around thing. Making jokes with his classmates had never been his forte before. If anything, his sense of humor came off as either scathing or self-deprecating, which he had a feeling would either cause problems or pity, at least right now. He cleared his throat. "Where is everyone?"

"You're early," Yaoyorozu pointed out.

"Oh." Touya hadn't paid attention to the time. He'd just come straight here. He didn't even have his books. Wow, he really was still out of it. He must've looked it too, hence why his attempted joke hadn't landed.

Strangely, Yaoyorozu smiled. "That's just like a hero course student. You bounced back really quick."

He didn't really have much of a choice. It wasn't like Aizawa would let him hide in his dorm for another day and he was supposed to go over coursework with Iida later tonight. Besides, Touya didn't want to do that. He had to face everyone. To be honest, he was afraid what seeing his quirk might have done to their opinions of him. It was one thing to be told that he was Dabi. It would be quite another to see actual, irrefutable proof. He was afraid that they would start thinking he was dangerous and would keep away from him. As loathe as he was to admit it, he kind of...liked having people at his side instead of always pushing them away.

"It's nothing," Touya settled on saying. "Pretty sure you all have suffered worse before."

"Ask Midoriya to tell you some of his stories," Yaoyorozu said. That made him think of the scars that he had seen on Midoriya's right arm and Recovery Girl's comment about his self-destructive behavior. Could it be that they faced similar issues with their quirks? Or was it just Midoriya's nature? He seemed like the type of person who would throw himself headfirst into something without regards to himself. "I'll call Todoroki and let him know to bring your stuff."

With that settled, Touya went to his desk and sat down. The short purple boy had been watching him talk with Yaoyorozu, but hastily looked away again when Touya glanced his way. Whatever. He was too tired to be bothered about it. Instead, he folded his arms on top of the desk, rested his head on them, and closed his eyes. It would be good to rest a little before class.

He didn't even realize that he'd fallen asleep until someone poked him in the arm and he startled awake, hands clenched into fists and ready to fight. He'd been dreaming about training with Endeavor. He would sometimes bring Touya out of unconsciousness by lighting a fire near his feet and making him fight without any time to recover. It was supposed to stop him from reacting blindly with his quirk and teach him to assess the situation first. Maybe it had worked a little, seeing as how, although he felt the urge to activate his quirk leap inside of him, he kept it down.

When Touya looked over, he found Uraraka standing at his side, holding a pink-padded finger up and cringing sheepishly. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that, but it looked like you were barely breathing and I didn't want Todoroki to freak out when he got here."

That...was probably a good idea. Touya had only seen Shouto panic a few times, back when he'd been much younger, and it had always made him feel uncomfortable. He nodded his head and rubbed his eyes as she moved to her desk. Looking around, he saw that the classroom was mostly filled. He hadn't heard any of them come in or their talking. A few eyes darted away from him, telling him that he'd probably been a topic of conversation, especially since he'd been sleeping at his desk, but nothing hostile.

Even Bakugou, who was lounging back in his seat, didn't look as murderous as normal. If anything, he looked thoughtful when the two of them connected eyes. No, that wasn't the right word. Considering? Analytical? He didn't look happy, but he looked like he was thinking about what he should do before trying to blow Touya up again. That had to be an improvement. Either that or things were about to get worse. It was hard to tell with someone who was as volatile as his quirk.

Shouto came in soon after that with Iida and Midoriya. The second his brother's eyes landed on him, there was a rush of emotions that Touya barely had time to process before he'd shut them all away again. A side effect of training with Endeavor was learning how to hide how you felt. Although he had done the same thing for years, it was frustrating to be on the receiving end of it from Shouto now.

"Thanks for bringing my stuff," Touya said as he took his backpack from Shouto. There was a truck load of other things that he should've said to his brother, but wouldn't dare when they were in front of everyone. Even if they had been alone, there was a high chance he would've said the same thing.

"Are you okay?" Shouto asked. It was a simple question, but luckily, Touya was well-versed in loaded questions and equally talented at giving simple answers that had layers of different meanings. That was how communication in the Todoroki household was done, especially when their father had been around.

Touya allowed a very faint smile to cross his face and maintained eye contact. "Yeah, I'm good."

It was enough to appease Shouto, who nodded once and then sat down. Midoriya, Iida, and Uraraka gave each other questioning looks, like they weren't quite sure what had happened, but they didn't ask either. This was clearly something that was between the brothers.

There wouldn't have been time to press for answers anyways since Aizawa appeared and started class without any hesitation. Maybe his eyes rested on Touya longer than everyone else, but that didn't phase him. They probably had matching bags under their eyes today. He went over the results of the fights yesterday. All Might had graded them, but now it would be time to work on where they'd suffered.

To be honest, Touya drowned most of it out since a lot of it didn't concern him. He'd ask Iida later. It would be a good idea to know the other students' weaknesses in case he was pitted against them again, which, considering the nature of the hero course, he would. Still, he would have to approach that delicately. He didn't want anyone to think he was trying to figure out holes in their defenses in order to do actual damage. Like a villain would.

One surprising thing of note that caused Touya to perk up was that All Might had given him and Kaminari more points than Bakugou and Sato's team, which meant that they had technically won.

Whereas Bakugou wore a sore look on his face, Kaminari cheered in his seat. "Way to go, partner!" It really took Touya back. He had no idea how to respond to that. No one had ever called him that before. "Air five!" Kaminari held his palm up in the air and Touya awkwardly mirrored him, not knowing what else to do. He slowly dropped his hand as Kaminari swung around in his seat and grinned bright enough to blind everyone in the room. "In your face, Bakugou!"

"Can I continue?" Aizawa asked in a deadpan tone.

Kaminari turned back around to face the front of the class. "Oh, uh, yeah. My bad."

Discomfort boiled in Touya's gut. On one hand, he did not want to get roped in to what looked like Kaminari taunting Bakugou, seeing as how the guy hated him enough as it was. That discomfort was overridden by a strangely pleased feeling in his mind. He'd won. He had beat one of the top hero course students. It hadn't been a total victory or anywhere near a conventional win, but he'd still done it.

 _Not worthy of the hero course, my ass,_ Touya thought viciously.

Maybe he _could_ do this. Maybe he _did_ belong here, as long as he was under the influence of the de-aging quirk. For the first time since coming to U.A., Touya felt a bubble of hope. It felt equally dangerous to hold, fragile as it was, but he would take it this time instead of popping it immediately. He wanted it.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. It was kind of boring, especially after the thrill and ridiculousness that had been yesterday. Besides struggling not to sleep through Present Mic's English class, nothing big happened. It was just a regular school day. Even during their hero class, they simply reviewed their fights while All Might gave pointers and had them discuss certain events.

Shouto hadn't done well in his fight. He'd gone overboard and he knew it. Was it because he'd witnessed Touya get injured and was distracted, or was it just something he needed to work on with his quirk? Shouto was _strong_. He could freeze a whole building and burn down the one next to it if he wanted to. Endeavor had rained them both but taught them differently. For Touya, it had been about control; for Shouto, it was about strength.

With the day over, all Touya wanted to do was go back to the dorms and rest. Besides being asked a few awkward questions during lunch, no one had really bothered him. He was entirely grateful. Every time someone came close to it, Iida would clear his throat. He must've talked with them about giving Touya time to adjust. There were plenty of awkward hiccups throughout the day, but nothing he couldn't ignore. He was gifted in that.

Touya felt a glare boring into the side of his head the moment he stepped into the common room. Rather than immediately search for the source, he cast a glance at his brother. Shouto's tenseness and expression, possibly a shade more guarded than it had been before, told him what he needed to know.

He was unsurprised to see Bakugou upon looking around the room. The pink girl, Ashido, and Kirishima were also present, the former sprawled across an armchair with her feet dangling over one side and her head the other while the latter sat on a couch with his volatile friend, a textbook propped open in front of them. All three were looking at him, but only Bakugou's gaze held an angry, accusational intensity. The first two looked more like they were waiting to see if they had to jump in and diffuse a bomb.

It was probably too much to hope that their presence would be enough to keep Bakugou from going off. Having classmates around hadn't stopped him before and, regardless of any lectures he may or may not have received, he didn't doubt that he only had more bones to pick with him after the hero lesson. He had already proven that he wouldn't leave Touya be if he was quiet. That meant that speaking up first would probably be the best way to take control of the situation. If it also scratched the agitating itch that came from sitting back and trying to let the words roll off him, that was just a bonus.

"Do you need something?" Touya began to cross his arms, but aborted the defensive movement as soon as he caught it.

"Just thinkin'," Bakugou said in a rough grumble. It was a far from friendly, but to Touya, it sounded like he was making an attempt to be less aggressive.

Touya couldn't help but blink in surprise. As aggravating as the situation with Bakugou was, he didn't expect to make progress so fast, if at all. By the sound of it, his excuses for treating him the way he was were valid. Touya could admit that much. He _had_ to admit that much. The unexpected turn of events dampened his impulse to make a snide remark and made it easy to settle for raising an eyebrow.

"Your hair's lighter than Icy Hot's," Bakugou elaborated.

At that, Touya slowly raised a hand to his head, only to drop it as soon as his fingers brushed against his hair. What did his hair have to do anything? He looked over at Shouto and saw that he had a thoughtful look on his face. "I remember it being darker," his brother said. A feeling of dread formed in Touya's stomach, although he couldn't tell why.

"So it's because of his quirk?" Bakugou probed.

"No," Shouto said. "It's gotten lighter over time."

 _Oh._ The realization hit him a second too late.

A wide, vindictive grin crawled across Bakugou's face. "So what you're saying is" - he pointed a condemning finger at Touya - "Dabi's hair is turning pink."

"No, it's not," Touya immediately said.

"How would you know?" Smugness was all but radiating off of Bakugou. In that moment, Touya felt like a complete and utter idiot. Bakugou wasn't giving up on his aggressing at all. He was just changing his tactics a little. "If you really can't remember, you have no way of knowing."

"I know that my hair's not going to turn _pink_ ," Touya ground out. He knew that it was in his best interest not to respond. However, that could be seen as agreeing with or acknowledging the possibility of his prediction, which he absolutely _refused_ to do.

Bakugou laughed. "I bet it is." His lips curled into a sneer. "I should've known you were hiding something embarrassing under that bad dye job, Dabi."

Warmth flooded his cheeks. _Fuck_. He began to open his mouth, only to feel someone touch his elbow before he could say anything. Beside him, Shouto, having realized that he'd sprung a trap, was wearing an expression of utter guilt. "Don't," he murmured. "It's not worth it."

Touya _did_ pause at that. Although it _was_ Shouto who revealed that damning detail, he didn't want him to feel bad about it. There was something else that had to be considered though.

"Easy for you to say," he mumbled. "He's not accusing you of having _pink hair_."

He was _not_ ready to sacrifice the remains of his dignity.

Another voice cut through the hubbub. "Hey! What's wrong with pink?" At some point, Ashido had sat up and was now leveling Bakugou with an accusatory glower.

"It's fine on you, but it'll just be lame on Dabi," Bakugou said. He looked back at Touya with a smug grin. "Let me guess: the big bad _pastel villain_ didn't make enough people cower in fear?"

Touya grit his teeth. He _knew_ that Bakugou was trying to rile him up. All it did was make the agitation rolling in his gut that much worse. A hundred responses raced through his mind, aching to cut to the heart of the taunt. Instead, he limited himself to repeating, "It's _not_ turning pink!"

At the same time, Ashido asked, "Why would it be lame? It's a great color!"

Bakugou scoffed at Touya. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, but I think we _both_ know the truth."

Kirishima had been glancing between the two boys like someone watching a vicious match of ping-pong. Before someone else could insert their two cents, he declared, "I think pink can be plenty manly! It's all how you rock it." He offered a hopeful grin, as if it would add strength to his desperate attempt at peacemaking.

Right on his heels, Shouto added, "There's no reason to think that will happen."

"You _just_ said his hair was getting lighter!" Bakugou exclaimed.

Shouto pursed his lips. "Our mother's hair is white."

That got a snort from Bakugou. "So instead of looking like a clown, he'll look like an old man. Yeah, I can see how _that's_ better."

" _Nothing weird's going to happen to my hair!_ " Touya shouted. It felt like he was yelling into a void. The worst part was that he didn't even know if he was telling the truth. His hair _had_ been a lot darker when he was younger, now that he thought about it. Was it possible that he grew up to be a villain _and_ a cotton-candy-haired loser?

"If it does, I don't think it would look bad on you," Ashido said. She laid her hands over her heart and sighed wistfully. "We'd make the cutest pinkest couple ever."

Touya choked on his own spit. His only respite was that Bakugou had a similar reaction. Bakugou was, however, faster to recover than he was. "Don't even _joke_ about that!" he cried out. The sound of a muffled chuckle made him turn his glare to Kirishima, who wasn't phased. Likewise, Ashido appeared to be without regrets.

"Then don't mock an entire hair color," she shot back.

Meanwhile, Shouto had moved to pat Touya on the back. He shot his brother a desperate look, hoping for some enlightenment as to what had just happened. All he received was an equally befuddled shrug.

"You _know_ I didn't mean you," Bakugou complained.

Ashido crossed her arms. "You mock one of us; you mock us all."

Kirishima put his hand on Bakugou's shoulder before he could say anything else and whispered something to him, to which he responded in a low, urgent tone. Touya's glaze flickered over to them for a moment before glancing at Ashida, feeling warmth creep up his neck and immediately looking _away_ from her, and finally resting upon his brother once more. He had dropped his hand and was now looking at him as if he thought _he_ might have answers.

Boy, was Shouto ever in for a big fucking disappointment.

The sound of footsteps promptly drew his gaze back toward Bakugou's group. Ashido was approaching. Upon locking eyes with him, she gave a tiny smile and wave. "Hey, Todoroki-"

"Ah." Touya fought not to let anyone see how his skin threatened to crawl at being called that name. "Just Touya is fine." He tilted his head toward Shouto by way of explanation. The desire to avoid confusion was something that anyone could understand.

Ashido perked up. "Alright! In that case, you can call me Mina." The tickle in the back of his throat was back. It took an absurd amount of self-control not to glance at Shouto again. "I just wanted to tell you not to let Bakugou bother you too much," she continued. "I know he can be…a lot." She frowned pensively. "But once you get to know him, he's kinda like a porcupine!"

That made Touya raise an eyebrow. "Aren't porcupines those American animals that stab people?"

"Yep!" she chirped. "But they can also be really sweet. I'll have to show you videos sometime."

"Oh." Touya fell silent for couple seconds, but those seconds were enough for the weight of an awkward silence, or rather, the _fear_ of an awkward silence, to begin pushing down on his chest. "It's still impressive how you keep standing up to him," he blurted out. "I know you're friends, but it can't be easy." Maybe their friendship made it even _less_ easy. Maybe that was a part of their friendship. Frankly, he wouldn't know.

The corners of her eyes crinkled a little. "Thanks!" Something about the way she said it made it feel like it wasn't something she was used to having people point out. Did that mean that this was _normal_? Somehow, the concept was even more dramatic.

"Seriously though, Touya, I don't think you have anything to worry about. Even _if_ your hair turns pink…" Mina paused long enough to reach up and tug on one of her pink locks. "It's a great color, so there's no reason to be ashamed. I think it'd look good on you!"

It didn't have quite the effect she probably wanted. The self-consciousness was still there, prompting him to reach up and run a hand through his hair again. Still, he appreciated the sentiment. "Thanks." He forced a brief smile before glancing at the other occupants of the room. Bakugou was scowling like a thunderstorm while Kirishima whispered something to him.

A porcupine, huh?

Touya didn't feel the rigors of the day come crashing down on him so much as feel himself begin to sink beneath their steadily rising tide. "I have to go," he announced to the room in general. He caught Shouto's eye as he turned to leave, a shadow of concern flashing across his face. It made Touya hesitate, his mind flashing back to what Midoriya had said in Recovery Girl's office. It felt like he should say something more, but he didn't know _what._ In the end, he offered a tiny nod before continuing on.

He didn't let himself relax until he reached his room. Once he did, he deflated like a balloon. A lack of personal belongings meant that there wasn't much to do other than sleep or lay in bed and stare at the ceiling, but he was perfectly fine with that. He felt like it could occupy him for hours at the moment.

Wearily, Touya walked over to his bed backwards onto it, where he stared at the ceiling and allowed himself to slowly drift into a weak, dreamless sleep.

He didn't know how long it lasted, but while it certainly wasn't long, it felt even shorter.

Touya jerked upright at the sudden sound of a knock on his door. He experienced a moment of semi-alarmed confusion before his memory caught up with him and he found himself holding in a curse. _Of course._ Ilda was supposed to come over to talk to him about his coursework or…something like that. He had known to expect him. Just how badly had he lost track of time?

He tried not to look too flustered as he hurried over to open the door. As expected, Iida stood on the other side, although Touya's attempts to keep a calm expression must not have worked, because his lips immediately fell into a small frown. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Touya said. His gaze wandered down to the bag clasped on one of Iida's fists. Through the open top of it he could make out the forms of a few binders and textbooks. "Well, I guess that depends on how much I need to fill out," he added. Although it was mostly a dry attempt to insert humor into the situation, there was a bit of genuine dismay behind it. That was _a lot_ more than he was expecting and he was tired despite the slow day today. He would put up with it, but he always did like to complain a little.

No matter how much he disliked homework, he was willing to face whatever U.A. wanted to throw at him if it got him a step closer to his goal.

Except nothing would come of it in the end. At some point in a past he didn't remember, he had done the one thing worse than fail: he had thrown his chance away. This was only a desperate attempt to give him a taste of what he could've had.

Iida's brow twitched in a way that almost made it possible to _see_ the thoughts overflowing in his head. "It may look like a lot, but I assure you, it is all necessary." He started out confident in that genuine but stern way of his. However, he faltered almost immediately after, only to start back up in a burst of apologeticness so rapid that his words seemed to almost melt into each other. "We don't want to rush or overburden you though. You've already been through a lot in a short time and I know you must still be tired from Recovery Girl's quirk and the fight. If it's too much, we can just do a little bit today and-"

"-It's fine," Touya interrupted. "I was just messing with you."

He forced a smile as he stepped aside in a silent invitation for him to enter the room. The idea had been to keep things from starting to feel too awkward, not to _break_ the guy.

Iida's free hand rose into the beginnings of a swooping motion that he aborted midway in favor of covering his mouth with a fist. He cleared his throat before saying, "Alright then, if you're sure." This was accompanied by a look that implored him to tell him if he was anything less than absolutely sure.

It became a little harder to maintain his smile as his stomach seemed to twist uncomfortably. He should have been more careful about what he said. Now Iida probably thought that he was incapable of getting through the pile of coursework. A spark of indignity threatened to flare at the notion, only to be immediately smothered by the knowledge that he couldn't blame him for making the assumption. What _else_ was he supposed to think about someone who dropped out of high school and became a villain? He only had himself to blame for the discomfort (and so much more).

"I'm sure," Touya repeated.

What followed was a moment of pure awkwardness as they stood silently in the doorway, both knowing what _should_ happen next but unsure of how to proceed, as if speech or movement might set off some kind of horrible trap. The unwanted standoff was broken by Iida taking a hesitant step forward. Touya allowed his smile to fall after he turned around and to lead them further into the room, much to the relief of his facial muscles. That was about the only simple and straightforward thing he felt at the moment. The sound of the hero student's footsteps behind him was both somewhat comforting and a source of further stomach-churning anxiety.

A tiny frown pulled at his lips as his eyes roamed his room. It was clean, given that there was hardly anything in it, but it was also lacking any furniture aside from a bed so far. Something about inviting Iida to sit on the bed with him felt too intimate, like he was attempting to lay claim to a friendship that he hadn't ( _couldn't_ ) earned, but at the same time, asking him to sit on the floor felt rude. Granted, being polite wasn't exactly his forte, but it was pretty damn important that he stay on his best behavior, all things considered.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he once again took note of the irrefutable fact that, in an awkward situation, a second could drag on for a long time.

Before he could start to seriously consider if standing around awkwardly might be the best option, Iida took charge of the situation by setting his bag on the ground and settling down beside it. Touya held back a sigh of relief as he moved to sit across from him. "Sorry there isn't anywhere to sit," he said. "I haven't figured that stuff out yet." Even with U.A. providing some funding, there just hadn't been time. He left that out out of the concern that it might come off as a complaint. There was _no_ room for him to complain about _anything_.

Thankfully, Iida responded with a brisk nod and an abortive hand gesture. "There is no need to apologize. I assumed as much."

Touya returned the nod and began to smile, only to find himself struggling to keep the expression from turning into a grimace as Iida began to unload his bag. _Fuck._ He really had been kidding, but that was _a lot_ of books. And binders. Sheets. Pencils.

 _I can handle it,_ he forcefully reminded himself. _It's gotta be easier than dodging explosions to the face_.

A small boredom-induced headache wasn't worth making Iida worry and ask if he could handle it again. He abandoned the attempt at smiling in favor of a neutral look before the class representative could look back up and see his apprehension.

Even without catching his slip-up, Iida apparently felt the need to launch into another round of reassurance. "It isn't as much as it looks like," he said. "Most of this is for reference and review. What I'll need you to do is show me what you remember being the most recent and answer a few questions." He straightened out a few worksheets in a doubtlessly pre-organized pile and pulled a notebook and pencil into his lap. "I will be taking notes so I don't forget anything you say."

Even put that way, it sounded like a tedious chore, although he wasn't about to _say_ that. Touya just offered a small nod and pulled the nearest hard-covered book toward him to use as a writing surface.

He was quickly proven correct in his assumption that it would be tedious. Not only that, but for the most part, it was also very easy. His mind began to drift away from the conversation on chapters and tests and the sound of pencils scratching against paper and toward the individual he was speaking with. Iida didn't seem bored at all. That may have been because he was the sort of person to genuinely enjoy paperwork, but Touya thought there was more to it than that. He was _engaged_ and clearly applying more thought than the work itself could possibly demand.

There was the jerky stiffness of someone trying too hard, perhaps a little bit of apprehension as well, but he was making an effort in his interactions with him. He was trying to accomplish some sort of goal, yet try as he might, Touya couldn't think of anything Iida stood to gain by interacting with him. Worse yet, nothing about him suggested that he had some sort of ulterior motive.

Touya was intimately familiar with ulterior motives. He knew how people like that felt - how they thought. Somehow, it felt like Tenya Iida was being entirely genuine.

He was doubtlessly making himself uncomfortable by spending time with someone who was fated to turn into something awful and Touya couldn't think of a reason why other than the most impossible one of all: that Iida was doing it out of the goodness of his heart.

The notion felt absolutely alien to Touya. There hadn't been anyone like that around five years ago - or yesterday, depending on the perspective. If there had been, he wouldn't have turned into a villain. At least, he didn't think he would have. His confidence faltered only seconds after the thought crossed his mind. (He'd never thought he would turn into a villain at all.) He didn't think there had been people like Iida around, but if he had only heard about him or spoken with him for a few minutes, would he have actually believed that Iida was genuine? Even as the focus of his intensity, there was _still_ a part of him that had doubts.

He brushed the train of thought away like drops of water off a duck's feathers. Not only was it unlikely, but it didn't matter. Even if people like Iida _had_ been around, an almost laughable notion in and of itself, what was done was done. He had become a villain and was going to become one again no matter _how_ much he hated it. Iida could be the most earnest person in the _world_ and it wouldn't matter because he was just too late. He was making himself suffer for no reason at all.

"...Touya?" The sound of his name snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see a concerned look on Iida's face. _Fuck._ Between that and his tone of voice, this probably wasn't the first time he'd asked.

"Sorry, got lost in thought," Touya said.

Iida's frown deepened. "Are you sure everything's alright?"

"Yeah." Despite Touya's attempts to keep his gaze and voice level, it wouldn't have surprised him if Iida could see the lie for what it was. He could hear the strain in his own voice. Would the other boy continue to press the issue? He seemed like the type to try to avoid making anyone uncomfortable, but at the same time, it had already been made clear that he was one of those helpful types. Continuing to shrug it off would probably only make him that much more persistent.

Touya lifted a hand to rub at the back of his neck. "It's just… You don't have to do this: be all nice to me." He looked down at the floor at he found himself unable to meet Iida's gaze. Speaking wasn't just uncomfortable; he found himself feeling more and more ashamed with each word that left his mouth. Ashamed for expressing something that came dangerously close to insecurity. To _weakness_. Ashamed of the villain that he would become. Of the dark cloud he had caused to linger heavily over the heads of class 1-A. "I know Aizawa asked you to help, but you don't have to be…" _Kind. Friendly._ "You don't have to pretend."

The concern on Iida's face was replaced by something much closer to dismay. "We've been over this," he said.

"I know, but-" Touya dropped his hand into his lap and clenched his jaw. "That's not… I don't want you to force yourselves to pretend for my sake. You don't _owe_ me anything."

Iida pursed his lips. "That doesn't matter. It is the duty of-"

"-But what about what you deserve?" Touya immediately felt a burst of shame for the interruption, but he was unable to keep himself from carrying on. "You shouldn't have to put up with this. I don't know many details about what Dabi did, but the attack _alone_ gives you the right to hate me, quirk or not! Even if I'm not him _now,_ I'm…" He was going to turn back. These kids could be as optimistic as they wanted, but it didn't change the reality of the situation. He was going to turn back into a villain who had tried to hurt them and they were being _nice_ to him. "I don't want you to make yourself uncomfortable for my sake. It's not right."

A heavy silence filled the room. He knew that he should look up at Iida - that he was a _coward_ for not looking - but he didn't dare. Touya focused on staring at the ground instead, feeling the nervous tightness in his chest, the phantom chill washing over his skin, _anything_ that wasn't Iida or how he'd just fucked up.

The stand-still was brought to a stop with a simple, "I see." Iida's voice was clearly meant to be calm, but it was too stiff and a little too emotional to pull it off. It was what made Touya finally force himself to look up. Despite being interrupted by a small outburst, he didn't look angry at all. He was clearly displeased and somewhat uncomfortable, but more than anything, he looked saddened. Pitying? Indignity began to flare up within him, only for him to force it back down before it could get very far. It may have been a little harder if Iida didn't choose that moment to continue.

"You aren't wrong," Iida said, a little more slowly than his normal breakneck pace. The confirmation stung more than Touya thought it had any right to. "Everyone in class 1-A is within their rights to be upset even with the circumstances surrounding you - some of them are - but even if it's not entirely _wrong,_ I- _we_ want to be better than that." Iida squared his shoulders and his expression melted into one of raw determination. He pointed at Touya. "I'm not doing this just because Aizawa asked me or for your sake, but my own as well! Not only is this is a unique opportunity, but you are _not_ Dabi yet. You…never should have become him. This goes beyond U.A. trying to rectify a mistake or the duty of a hero. If I treated you poorly or didn't try to do something - to help _you_ as well as Aizawa and my classmates - I…don't think I would ever forgive myself, even if it is hard at first. I know that I don't have to do this, but I _want_ to."

The gears in Touya's head stopped turning and dropped down to his throat where they morphed into an immovable lump. He couldn't bring himself to open his mouth, let alone say anything. What could he possibly say to something like that? Quite frankly, he wasn't even sure an acceptable response existed.

Touya forced himself to swallow. Although the action didn't cause any brilliant prose to manifest in his head, he forced himself to speak. Allowing the silence to drag on for too long sounded like something that would distress Iida, who absolutely did not deserve it. He was already forcing himself through his discomfort because he would feel _guilty_ if he wasn't kind to him. ( _Why?_ ) "Oh," he murmured. "I…don't know what to say." It was the awkward, unpolished, likely ungrateful truth, but at least it was _something_.

"You don't have to say anything," Iida said. "I merely thought it might be good for you to know since you're feeling that way."

"Heh." Touya placed his hands in his lap and looked down at them. "Thanks." That wasn't enough. "Y'know, a selfish person wouldn't feel guilty about something like that."

 _That_ felt like it may have been too much. His insides twitched uncomfortably with the knowledge that there was now someone who knew a little more about what he thought and felt, like a book to be cracked open, read, and discarded.

Attempting to lock the discomfort away for the time being, he glanced back up in time to see Iida manage a thin-lipped, bittersweet smile. "Thank you," he said, "but I will still strive to do better." It looked like he wanted to say more, but a shadow of something briefly flickered across his face before he apparently thought better of it. Touya couldn't help but think that it looked an awful lot like apprehension. Concern. _Doubt_.

Once again, Touya didn't know what to say. An apology? There was no point when he didn't know what he was apologizing _for_ and Iida had already made his stance clear. He could ask what was wrong, but he was certain that he wouldn't get an answer. The combination of Iida's kindness and his own flawed social skills had landed them in a seemingly inescapable cycle of discomfort.

Before he could try (and fail) to force some degree of ease into the situation _again_ , Iida piped up, "I know you said you can do it all tonight, but I think we should stop for now." A spark of defensiveness immediately flared in Touya. A frown began to pull at his lips, which Iida must have noticed, for he immediately added, "You didn't do anything! I would have suggested it anyway. It is not intended as a slight to yourself or your abilities either. Just because you _can_ do something doesn't mean you _should_. You've been through a lot over the past few days and I think it's important that you get some extra rest." He paused for a moment to assess him, making a small, concerned frown before he started up again. "You're clearly tired. I can't imagine anyone who _wouldn't_ be after what you've gone through in the past few days."

The way his words all but ran into each other as he scrambled to make his point while trying not to offend him might have been funny if he weren't right. There was no denying it at this point. People didn't zone off in the middle of conversations if they weren't at least somewhat tired, emotionally if not physically. His first impulse was to force himself through it, as he had many times before, but it was clear that Iida wasn't going to let that happen. Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. If he were in a better condition, the conversation may not have gone the way it had.

It felt like admitting defeat nonetheless. Then again, wasn't that what this whole thing was? No matter what happened while he was under the effects of the de-aging quirk, his destiny was predetermined. Thanks to Dabi, his entire future was worse than lost. It only made sense that the trend would continue.

"I mean, if you really want to, we can continue." Iida's voice was rife with barely-contained nervousness. His concern for Touya's wellbeing and desire not to upset him had to have been clashing rather unpleasantly.

"No, you're right," he reluctantly admitted. "We can finish…whatever time works for you."

Iida's gaze felt like it was boring into his soul. "Maybe after class tomorrow," he eventually said. "For now, I think we should take it each day at a time." He offered an encouraging smile. Touya attempted to return it as he helped him gather up the supplies.

When Iida closed the door behind him, the weight on Touya's shoulders shifted, but did not leave completely. He had a feeling he'd be carrying it for a while.

* * *

 **Mistystarshine notes:** Have a lengthy, somewhat directionless, admittedly a little cracky, chapter! There's nothing in canon to suggest that pink haired Dabi is actually going to be a thing, but it's a possibility and the temptation was too dang strong to ignore.

Despite having written a lot of this chapter, I don't have much to say note-wise. That might be because I'm writing this at 6:45 A.M. while running on two hours of sleep. As such, I encourage you to ask any questions you may have! Let me know what you think! I'll do my beat to get back to you and am honestly dying to hear what you think.


	13. We'll Just Have to Adjust

Ohmytheon **notes:** So begins a mini-arc that I am particularly excited about. (Do I say that about every chapter?) I love writing about the Todoroki's, especially with the addition to Touya, which is why I'm planning on writing some prequel one-shots about scenes that we've mentioned from their childhood. Not only does this chapter feature a Shouto POV again, but it also marks an improvement on Touya being honest. Kind of. It's a work in progress. I was surprised that I was able to write this chapter in two days with little to nothing hindering me. Sometimes, the words just flow. The song for the chapter is "Wake Up" by Arcade Fire. It gives me a lot of feels from sad to hopeful, especially concerning their past.

* * *

 _If the children don't grow up,  
Our bodies get bigger but our hearts get torn up.  
We're just a million little god's causin' rain storms turnin' every good thing to rust.  
I guess we'll just have to adjust._

* * *

The next two days passed by in a strange limbo. Between the ridiculously hectic nature of the first three and the expectations of the hero course that he'd built up over years, Touya found himself floundering a little. He had thought that the students aiming to become pro heroes always ran on a high, but the truth was that even they went through slow periods where normal classes were focused on. Luckily, thanks to what he'd been working on with Iida, he knew that he was slightly ahead of them, so he wasn't under much pressure on that front.

Of course, since schoolwork wasn't distracting him, his mind was left to wander and focus on other things. In class, he would find himself zoning out, his insecurities and fears sneaking up on him. There was little else to occupy him when everyone else was working. There were things in his new life that he was doing an apt job of avoiding, but those quiet moments were proving to be fatal to that plan.

The biggest concern he had nothing to do with U.A. or his life as a villain, but the rest of his family, which Shouto also seemed to be dwelling on.

They popped into his head without any warning, the smallest of things reminding him of them. English class made him think of Fuyumi, who had adored reading beyond everything else. The two of them would often stay up late through the night reading books or comics, only for him to regret it the next day when their father dragged him out of bed early in the morning for training. Back when Shouto was really little, before his quirk had manifested, Touya and Fuyumi would take turns reading and acting out stories for him.

Did she still carry a book with her everywhere she went? She'd become a preschool teacher, just like she'd dreamed of doing. Why was she still living at home with their dad? Was it because everyone else had left?

In the hero course, they were learning how to use their quirks alongside hand-to-hand combat. It was obvious that some of the students were better than the others. Bubbly and sweet from what he'd experienced so far, Touya had not been expecting Uraraka to practically throw him across the room or slam him onto his stomach and pin him to the ground. It had knocked the hell out of him. She'd apologized as he lay dazed on the ground, but he could hear Bakugou cackling in the background.

Truth be told, Touya had little experience when it came to that sort of fighting. Endeavor hadn't taught him much of it since the bulk of his training focused on his quirk. He probably would've learned it had he not been discarded in favor of Shouto, but even he seemed to rely more on the raw power of his quirk, judging by the way Midoriya was able to evade him and get in a few hits. Still, getting his ass handed to him by Uraraka in a few seconds flat had been a little more than humiliating.

Afterward, when he was rubbing his head, his thoughts drifted to Natsuo. The two of them had often roughhoused growing up, as a lot of brothers did, the oddity being that Touya had been the smaller of the two despite being older. Natsuo would often win and brag about it, so Touya had learned how to play dirty, which often resulted in actual injuries that he'd get scolded for. It hadn't mattered that Natsuo was sticking his tongue out from behind their mom. According to her, as the oldest boy, Touya should've known better.

Their mom… Touya avoided thinking about her the most. His success was limited.

When Shouto had told him that she was in the hospital, Touya didn't fully process it at first. He'd been a little numb from the revelation that she was still there after all this time. It had been eight years. Had their father just planned on leaving her there forever? Shouto said that she was doing better, but it still made Touya sick to his stomach. It wasn't a proper life. She could be doing good and even tell the others that she was happy, but she deserved better than to grow old in a hospital.

Did she ever think about him? It had taken a while for Shouto and the others to visit her, so maybe she thought he was the same. Had they told her that he was gone? If they had, what did she think? Did she say anything or ask any questions? Or was she secretly relieved that he had left? After all, by the end of it, she could barely look at or stand to be in the same room as him. He knew it was because he'd become too much like Endeavor. The similarities had shamed and humiliated him.

He hadn't wanted to be like that. He'd be different. He wouldn't be like his father. Then she could look at him again.

But would she want to now, or would he just be a painful reminder of the past?

Not to mention the fact that he would then be forced to explain what had become of him, even if he didn't quite know himself yet. He'd fallen even further than Endeavor. Maybe she would be disgusted by him. Maybe she would be afraid of him. He had become the monster that she'd worried about for so long.

" _My little Touya, don't ever lose that gentleness."_

Touya's hand slid from his head to his face. He closed his eyes and shook his head, as if trying to rid himself of the memory of her voice. He'd lost a lot more than that, hadn't he?

"Are you sure you're alright?" Uraraka asked. "You hit your head pretty hard."

Pulling his hand away and opening his eyes, Touya glanced up at her. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Beats getting blown up." That was the truth at least, although Uraraka had given him quite the beating. He'd definitely not expected that of her. She was so small. To make matters even more absurd, she hadn't even used her quirk on him. He really needed to get his shit together. "Where did you learn moves like that?"

Uraraka smiled and rubbed the back of her neck. "I interned with Gunhead after the Sports Festival."

Touya raised his eyebrows. "Seriously? You? Gunhead?" She nodded. "Not gonna lie, that's expected. I really need to up my game."

"You really weren't that bad!" Uraraka insisted. "You're just a bit...slow...is all."

Bakugou walked past them, using the bottom of his tank top to wipe off his face. "Don't lie to him, Uraraka. You kicked his ass."

As much as it hurt to agree with him, Touya shrugged his shoulders and said, "He's not wrong."

Bakugou smirked but graciously said nothing else and kept on walking to refill his water bottle. That was a blessing. Besides calling him a few pink-related names, they had more or less stayed away from each other for the past two days. Just thinking about Bakugou's revelation made Touya tug nervously on his hair. When he glanced around, he caught eyes with Mina, who smiled and shook her head at him. He dropped his hand from his hair.

Right. He shouldn't worry about it. Pink was...fine. It wasn't _that_ bad.

Then he watched in shock as Mina basically body-slammed Kaminari and was left victorious while he laid in a stupor on the ground. Shit, more than half this class could probably kick his ass with ease. What did they feed the hero class? He should've tried to get paired up with that purple blob kid. Not only did he seem terrified of him, but at least Touya appeared to have more muscle and was taller. However, knowing his luck, he'd still get his ass whooped and he didn't think he could handle that sort of mortification right now.

Aizawa peeled himself off the bench and everyone stopped to look up at him. He'd been very still for the last twenty minutes, watching them all intently. Touya had somehow managed to forget about him despite normally being hyper-aware of when he was being watched, especially where Aizawa was concerned. Then again, he had a talent of blending into the background. It must've been partly why he made such an excellent underground hero.

"That's it for today," Aizawa told them, "but I expect you to practice on your own outside of class. If the Gamma Gym remains empty this week, I'll be able to tell and will mark you down for no improvement."

A few of the students winced, such as Kaminari as he pulled himself back to his feet, and the invisible girl. At least Touya thought she winced. It was hard to tell with just clothing to go by. Not everyone was fond of hand-to-hand combat or had learned to use their quirks with it, so they would have to work twice as hard. Other students like Kirishima and the guy with the tail nodded their heads like they would've been at the gym anyways and it was no big deal. Touya looked down at his hands and formed them into fists. He had a lot of work ahead of him and it wasn't all schoolwork that he could zone out on.

With school over for the day, the students began to pair up in their regular groups and leave the field to head back to the dorms. Touya was still unaccustomed to the idea that he had a group to join, standing up awkwardly and casting a look around until he realized that Iida was waiting for him to join them. Touya's eyes flickered to Aizawa, who had his back to him while speaking with Sato, and then back to the others.

"You all can go on ahead," Touya told them. "I'll catch up."

Iida immediately hesitated. It wasn't that he didn't trust Touya to not cause utter disaster; it was just that he had essentially been told to keep an eye on him. "Are you certain?"

"I just need to talk with Aizawa about something," Touya replied evenly.

That piqued their interest, but before either Iida or Midoriya could say anything, Shouto cut in. "Is everything okay?" His voice was mostly flat, but he'd spoken too quickly for him to come off as indifferent and they both knew it. He pressed his lips together and kept his expression impassive, but didn't look away from him.

"Oh, yeah, everything's fine," Touya insisted, smiling in an almost embarrassed manner. If Shouto remembered this act from when he'd been a kid, then it might cause some issues. This was the face he'd put on whenever his little brother had asked him questions about UA or when their mom was coming back from the hospital. Put on a smile, act light and reassuring, don't give him any reason to suspect that something was wrong.

Shouto narrowed his eyes a little. Damnit. Time to double down.

Touya sighed. "It's near the end of the school year and I want to figure out what I'm supposed to do. I'd like to know if I need to study my ass off to take the exams again."

"That's an excellent point," Iida said, nodding his head. "It would change our approach to the coursework we're going over if he decides that you aren't."

While that was true, Touya felt a little guilty about lying to Iida and it actually working. He did need to speak with Aizawa about something, but it wasn't that. Shouto stared at him for a beat longer, but then relaxed his shoulders in a sign of acquiescence. Touya didn't move a muscle to show his relief.

His explanation having been accepted, the group headed for the dorms, Shouto trailing behind. Iida became locked in a conversation with Yaoyorozu while Uraraka and Midoriya fell into one about the class, although the former glanced back at Touya once while she was waving her arms emphatically. He turned his gaze away from them, waiting silently and patiently until Sato finished with whatever he had to say and left.

Now that it was just him and Aizawa, Touya was beginning to question what he was doing here. This was going to sound an awful lot like opening up and he'd already done more of that than he had in his entire life. Even worse, this was to an adult, an authority figure, one that had control over his life. He'd seen enough of Aizawa to know that he deserved more respect than his own father, but the idea of talking about something this personal, something not even Shouto knew about, made him want to turn on his heel and book it.

The second Aizawa turned around and spotted him though, the nail was put in the coffin and Touya stood his ground. "You needed something?" his teacher asked in a bland tone.

Touya needed a lot of things, but he was going to have to settle for only one of them.

When he opened his mouth though, no words came out. He didn't want to say them. All the thoughts that he'd had building in his head started to wrap themselves up in a tangled mess until he couldn't say anything out of the fear that he would just blurt out a string of words that wouldn't make sense. He could change his mind still. He could actually talk about what he'd told Iida. He clenched his hands into fists and dug his blunt nails into his palms, the pain bringing him back to focus, and then relaxed them.

 _Just say the fucking words and be done with it._

"I need a pair of quirk inhibitor braces," Touya spat out in a rush. He swallowed a gulp of air as soon as the words came out, having been holding his breath while mentally fighting with himself.

Despite being a master at keeping his expression blank, Aizawa actually quirked an eyebrow, as if to show that Touya had truly surprised him. "Quirk inhibitor braces?" He looked him over so thoroughly that it made Touya want to squirm. He was probably trying to pinpoint the exact reason for the request. "Those are typically only used by the police and heroes for criminals."

"I know, but in extreme cases of children with dangerous quirks, they can be used until the quirk can be controlled," Touya replied, still feeling rushed. He had to get the words out. Once that was taken care of, he wouldn't be able to take them back, but he would be relieved. Right now, it felt like he was dragging his feet through wet cement and he hated it. "Maybe it's too much to ask, but I…" He shoved away any hesitancy. At least at the moment, despite his nerves, his quirk was the last thing he felt the urge to call up. It lied smothered inside of him, hiding away. "I need them."

"Why?" Aizawa simply asked.

Touya had known that he wouldn't be able to get his request fulfilled without divulging any information, but it still made him shuffle his feet uncomfortably. Was this as painful of a process for Aizawa as it was for him, or was he used to this since he'd interrogated plenty of villains in his time as a pro-hero?

"When I was younger, I used to have really bad night terrors," Touya explained, every word clawing away at what little dignity he had left. He kept his gaze averted from Aizawa, not wanting to meet his eyes in case there was anything but scrutiny in them. "I haven't had them in a while - well, at least not in my memory. I can't say if I've had issues with them recently or not as...Dabi." Did villains get night terrors? Probably not. That implied some sort of regret. "I can deal with them - they're not a big deal anymore - but sometimes I…" He cringed. "Sometimes my quirk activates in my sleep when I'm having them."

Aizawa considered him for a moment. It was only a few seconds, but Touya was starting to think that having Bakugou launch him into the sun would be less painful. He'd never talked about this with anyone. After setting his room on fire when he was six and going to the hospital, his father had brought him home and shoved the cold, metal bracelets in his small hands. The fact that he still had night terrors was never brought up, but at least he didn't accidentally burn the house down in his sleep.

"Have you been having night terrors again?" Aizawa questioned.

"I wouldn't call it that," Touya answered. "It was more like a regular nightmare and it was just the one the other day."

"Your bandaged hand," Aizawa said. Yeah, he hadn't expected him to miss that, but he hadn't brought it up until now either. "That was from activating your quirk in your sleep?"

"Yes and no," Touya said. "It did activate, but when I woke up from the nightmare, I guess I was still in fight or flight mode and I...might have punched my wall." He tugged on the sleeves of his athletic uniform. "Will the cost for repairs come out of the small fund you told me about?"

"Don't worry about it," Aizawa told him flatly, not concerned about it in the slightest. For the first time, Touya dropped his shoulders in relief. If that had been the case, he would've seriously had to come up with a plan for his daily food intake. He was already borrowing clothes from Shouto; he didn't want to borrow money too. "The nightmare." Touya quickly lifted his eyes, softening what started out as a sharp look. "Do you remember it?"

He had told Midoriya that he didn't remember his nightmare. That wouldn't fly with Aizawa. "It was about fire." When Aizawa didn't say anything, Touya knew that he had to continue. He took a deep breath. "Most of my night terrors growing up were about fire, which was probably why my quirk would activate." He frowned, thinking back to the dream and how good he'd felt during it and how terrified he'd been upon waking up. "There was a lot of fire and smoke and I just kept getting hotter and...brighter."

He did not mention the screams. Could they have been his own?

Could they have been Dabi's - _his_ \- victims'?

"Nothing specific stood out?" Aizawa asked.

Touya shook his head. "It was really muddled. I only remember the flames. They were mine."

He knew what Aizawa was thinking. Had it been a simple nightmare or had it been a memory? If it was one of Dabi's memories, it would make sense for the first one to be blurry and unrecognizable. Touya had told himself that it was only a nightmare for that very reason, as he'd had plenty of them about his own quirk turning against himself and others, but he couldn't get the way the flames had moved out of his head. He had never twisted them like that before and he was strangely eager to try it out, which made him feel guilty in a way. He shouldn't want to be anything like Dabi.

"Have you always had such difficulty controlling your quirk, or has it started acting up since you were de-aged?"

That was a loaded question, if only because it offered Touya an out. He could lie about it. Aizawa had given him another option that he hadn't had before. It was terribly tempting. After all, it was believable if it had been considered already. That would take a load of pressure off his shoulders. They were trying to help him though. He had to remember that. He had to believe that. If he kept lying, he'd only dig his hole deeper and would risk falling into the same pattern as before.

"My dad...taught me to control it when I was younger, with varying rates of success," Touya admitted shamefully. Wasn't the truth supposed to set him free or make him feel lighter? This just made him feel like shit. "But I used inhibitors until I was thirteen."

"Because you learned to control your quirk more, or the night terrors stopped?"

Touya shrugged helplessly. "Both, I guess? I just didn't need them anymore."

It had been after Shouto had been burned, after his mother had been hospitalized, after the massive fight with his father that made him decide to apply for UA. One night he didn't put them on, as if daring his quirk to burn the whole place to the ground, and then he never did again. Even if he had a nightmare, it wasn't bad enough to cause his quirk to activate. Maybe he'd finally learned to suppress it enough, just like his father had tried to drill into him.

Aizawa nodded his head very slightly and folded his arms across his chest. "I'll get you the braces."

"Seriously?" Touya eyed him suspiciously. "Just like that?"

"You came to me and opened up willingly to ask for help," Aizawa pointed out. "Did you expect me to say no?"

"Uh well…" He had expected more questions and suspicion, but maybe the fact that he had been honest about something he was struggling with kept those at bay. It was obvious how much Touya hated admitting to any sort of weakness. Doing so was a way of building trust between them, something that had to go both ways, hence why Aizawa agreed with his request. "I don't know. I thought maybe…"

 _You'd be disappointed._

Touya was not going to say that, but the thought was there, resting in his head like a hand grenade. One of these days, he really wouldn't give a shit about impressing or pleasing people. It would probably be right around the time he turned back into a villain. How frustrating.

"You all have done a lot for me already," Touya said. "Asking for more seemed like a stretch."

"If it concerns your safety and the safety of the class, that's something you don't need to ask for," Aizawa pointed out. "It's something I should be made aware of."

"Right, got it." He was a danger. He was a villain. He was a problem.

That...wasn't what Aizawa was saying though, was it? No, it sounded like he was saying something close to the opposite. His safety was a priority, not just the students' because he was with them. If there was anything they could do to make his life at UA different from the first time around, they would do it. They wanted to do better by him, which meant that he had to let them. It was a give and take that he had not allowed himself to experience the first time around.

"Was there anything else?" Aizawa asked.

"No." Touya shook his head. "That was it." Fuck, that had been painful, but he did feel a sense of relief now. Maybe tonight would be stressful, as he'd have to be wary of having a night terror again, but tomorrow would be different. It humiliated him that he had to use something to control his quirk, which he hadn't done in years, but he was under a serious amount of stress. It only made sense that he'd have difficulties now. Besides, he honestly believed that Aizawa wouldn't tell anyone unless it became important. "Do I need someone to escort me to the dorms or can I go now?"

Aizawa blinked languidly, as if he might fall asleep. "Do you need a chaperone?"

"Uh, no." Touya didn't expect to be fully alone. Someone would be watching him, but he didn't need anyone to hold his hand all the way to the dorms. "Thanks."

With that taken care of, he slunk off towards the dorms, his mind drifting to Aizawa's words. He had been open, yes, more so than he'd ever been with an adult, but was it enough? Touya wasn't for sure. It was hard for him to figure out what exactly U.A. expected of him. All he knew was that he had to meet theirs and the police's expectations. The moment he didn't… Well, he wasn't keen on finding out what would happen. He had to keep on pushing himself. That was the only way forward.

Touya had been lying, but Shouto had decided not to push the matter. He hadn't lied about wanting to talk with Aizawa, but about _what_ he'd wanted to talk about. The moment he had started to behave like he would when he visited home from U.A., Shouto had seen through the act. Still, if Touya was going to talk to Aizawa about whatever was bothering him, then he shouldn't worry about it too much. If it was serious, their homeroom teacher would take care of it.

Besides, it wasn't like he and Touya had often confided in each other before. Well, Shouto had, but it was clear now that there was a lot his older brother had hidden from him. He'd done it to protect him, but it had backfired on all of them in the end.

Having his brother in class with him was _weird_. It was even weirder seeing him interact with his classmates. He hated it admit it, but Shouto felt himself carefully watching and picking apart his brother's behavior with everyone. What was the truth and what was a lie? That, in turn, made him feel guilty for questioning Touya in the first place. It was painfully obvious that he was trying to blend in as much as possible and felt ashamed for his villainous activity that he couldn't even remember. Plus, he was being overly appeasing and mild so that no one would be afraid of him.

Even if Shouto remembered the way Dabi had attacked him at the Training Camp and kidnapped Bakugou right in front of him, he couldn't find it in himself to be afraid of his brother. The memories of Touya throwing himself between him and their father and coming to blows were too strong.

It would take some time for this to become moderately normal - a lot of time, if he was being honest. Shouto had known that the others would be resistant to the idea in the beginning. Even he froze when he walked into the common area and found Touya silently sitting on the couches with Midoriya and Iida while they talked. That was his oldest brother - that was Dabi - with his friends. It _wasn't_ normal, but everyone was trying to pretend it was until the quirk wore off.

His friends were doing their best to be accommodating, which Shouto appreciated more than he could say. Iida had taken it upon himself to help Touya as much as possible, but it was extra work that put a strain on him no matter how much he tried to hide it. Also, as friendly as Midoriya was, he was still suspicious. Dabi's actions had cost him a lot. Shouto hadn't missed the way he watched his brother sometimes, as if trying to add things up and reach an answer that Touya himself didn't even know.

After reaching the dorms, Shouto excused himself to his room. He wanted a little time to himself. With Touya around, he found himself around the others a lot more than before. He didn't like leaving his brother alone for long, not when he'd been gone for years. It was a little embarrassing to admit that he was relieved or even happy that Touya was back. It felt like when he'd gone to see his mom for the first time in years. Something had been missing from his life and he hadn't even known it until they were right in front of him.

 _But how long do we have?_

The problem was that no one knew. Touya could turn back into Dabi tomorrow, for all they knew, although the de-aging quirk seemed stable at the moment. Would it be quick or gradual? Not even the quirk's user had been able to give them good answers. All they could do was wait and see. Shouto hated it, but could not complain. He'd take what he could get.

More importantly, this was an opportunity to learn more about Touya, the only other one in the family to have experienced their father's training. It had left more of a scar on him than Shouto had realized. In the past, he'd always been so flippant about it to make him feel better. It had only been a handful of days, but he already felt like he had seen more of Touya than ever before.

For one, he hadn't realized how quiet his brother could be. Before, it had always seemed like Touya could go for days, always willing to go the extra mile and push himself. Shouto had watched a few knockout fights between him and their father that would've put a third-year U.A. student out of commission and then sat quietly as Touya cleaned _his_ scrapes from training hours later.

He wasn't like Natsuo though, who had an abundant amount of energy. It was more like he could run on fumes for hours. He was also more withdrawn than Fuyumi instead of outgoing like Shouto remembered. Sure, he could be moody and indifferent, but that was a consequence of having grown up under their father's thumb. Now that he looked back, he could recall Touya being aloof in public, sometimes to the point of coming off as rude. He was trying not to be that way now, but such coping mechanisms were hard to forget. Shouto would know. It was still a little surprising to see such differences firsthand.

For some reason, it didn't feel like his behavior was a result of the strange situation he'd been placed in. This was who he truly was. He'd put on a brave face for Shouto and their siblings.

And speaking of them, where were they? Why hadn't they said anything about the fact that their brother had essentially come back from the dead and was a de-aged villain? After years of being separated, they had been working on becoming closer as an actual family. It was new and sometimes Shouto didn't understand certain things or why Fuyumi got so worked up, but it was pleasant and he knew that was important. By being closer to his siblings and his mother again, he felt like he understood more about what being a hero meant.

He wanted that with Touya, but he wanted it to be real. He shouldn't have felt like he had to pretend around all of them. Maybe then…

After changing into shorts and a t-shirt, Shouto grabbed his cell phone off his desk. The lack of contact from Fuyumi and Natsuo was starting to bother him. Did they not care? Had they completely forsaken Touya? It made sense that they were angry, but not calling or asking any questions at all felt unlike them.

Pulling up Fuyumi's number, he sent her a text. ' _I know it's difficult to accept or wrap your head around and I even thought Natsuo might have lingering anger over it, but I don't understand why you haven't said a word about Touya.'_

Fuyumi was probably just now leaving the school she worked at, so it might take her time to respond. He set his phone aside and gathered his things to take a shower. He hadn't wanted to be the one to start this discussion, but he could tell that Touya was getting antsy. As much as it shamed him to face them, he did want to repair things as well. They could be a real family. It was what Fuyumi had always wanted. So why hadn't she visited or even called?

Before he could walk out of his room, his phone pinged, announcing a text message. It was Fuyumi, but her response was not one he'd expected. ' _This came out of the blue. Did you want to talk about what happened?'_

Shouto furrowed his brow. Of course he wanted to talk about what happened. Touya was back in their lives. He was not only alive, but a de-aged villain. It was a big deal. Why wasn't she freaking out about it more? She got worked up if he and their father were even in the same room.

' _We all need to talk about it,'_ Shouto sent back. ' _I thought this would be really important to you.'_

This time, he didn't set his phone down, but stared at his screen waiting for a response. Luckily Fuyumi was quick to respond. ' _It is important to me. After all we don't really know what happened.'_

Well, of course they didn't know what exactly had happened when neither Fuyumi nor Natsuo had called to get a proper explanation. They probably hadn't even told their mom. Granted, that was a big step. It would be wrong of them to keep it from her (villain or not, Touya was her son), but it would be best to decide how they would break the news together.

' _I know what happened. That's not the point.'_

' _How do you know? He's gone. We accepted that a long time ago.'_

Now Shouto was getting frustrated. Just because Touya had become Dabi didn't mean that he was gone. This was supposed to be something of a second chance for him and U.A. and that meant he could have a second chance at having a family too. All of them could. Fuyumi was dead set on trying to include their father, despite Natsuo's extreme reservations and the fact that just seeing him could potentially damage their mother's recovery. If she could forgive him, why couldn't she even think about accepting what happened to Touya?

They might have given up on him - maybe their father had convinced Fuyumi somehow - but Shouto wouldn't. He refused. ' _He's not gone. He's right here and I'm pretty sure he wants to see you all, but he's too scared to ask.'_

Fuyumi's response was lightning fast. ' _What are you talking about? Did you hit your head during one of your hero combat lessons?'_

For a brief second, Shouto was indignant - and then he really was hit upside the head by a realization. Oh shit. Fuyumi hadn't failed to ask about Touya because she was angry or had cut him out of her life; she hadn't called because _she didn't know_. She and Natsuo were unaware that their brother was a sixteen-year-old U.A. student again. Their father hadn't told them. In retrospect, he didn't know why he'd expected him to do so, but it was such a big deal that he thought maybe their old man would try to sway them to his side.

Their father hadn't done anything like that. He'd kept them in the dark - kept them separated - just like he had their entire lives.

Shouto blinked when his phone started to vibrate in his hands. No more texts. Fuyumi was calling him now. His phone made a quiet buzzing sound when he received calls, but for some reason, he thought it sounded as loud as a tornado right now. Despite knowing that a storm was coming and dread settling in his stomach, Shouto answered the call and held the phone up to his ear. "Fuyumi-"

Predictably, she didn't give a chance to say more than her name. "What are you talking about, Shouto? Touya is there? He wants to see us? I don't understand."

Sighing, Shouto pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are you sitting down?"

"I don't need to sit down. I need answers!" Despite her frantic reply, he could hear her sit down.

"There's really no easy way to say this, so…" Shouto closed his eyes and then spit out what was arguably the longest sentence of his entire life. "Touya turned out to be masquerading as Dabi who is in the League of Villains and led the attack on my camping trip this past summer, but he was struck by a quirk that de-aged him to when he was sixteen and still going to U.A. and he doesn't have any memories of the last five years, so the authorities and U.A. have decided to house him here with my class until the quirk wears off."

Now that he'd said it all out loud, he felt a burst of relief wash over him and opened his eyes. It was so strange and saying it made him realize just how crazy this was. U.A. was essentially keeping a ticking time bomb on campus, as he could go from a regular student to a villain at any moment. Granted, they were keeping a close eye on him, but there were moments when he was unsupervised. What if he turned back into Dabi while everyone was sleeping and decided to wreak havoc? They were playing with wildfire.

This was ridiculous. The whole thing was nuts. What were they thinking?

(Shouto didn't care. He got his brother back for now. They could be a family, just like he'd seen in television shows and movies.)

Fuyumi was silent on the other end for a good minute, maybe longer. Instead of prompting to respond, Shouto waited for it to settle in. It had shocked him too when he'd seen Dabi turn into Touya and he hadn't truly believed it until seeing him in the interrogation room. That whole explanation was so unlike Shouto that she probably had to adjust to that as well. They were never upfront with what was going on in their lives, not even her, and she was the most open out of all of them.

"I don't…" Despite not being able to see her, Shouto could hear the wobble in her voice and knew that she was close to tears, if not already crying. He'd known that this would mean the world to her. "He's there. He's really there?"

"Yeah, he's living on campus with me," Shouto told her gently. "He's here."

And that was when the dam broke. "Oh my god. Oh my- I have to call Natsuo. Should I call him? He's in class right now. I don't know if he'll answer. Touya, he- Is he okay? How is he? What happened to him? You said that he doesn't remember the past five years? Oh god, okay, I- Just let me-"

"Fuyumi," Shouto interrupted, "you need to breathe."

"I don't have time for that!" Fuyumi shouted. "I'm on my way!"

"I don't think-" But before Shouto could finish, Fuyumi had hung up and he was left holding a quiet phone.

For a minute, he didn't do anything but stare down at the screen. Then he dropped on his mat and laid down on his back. He had really mucked things up, hadn't he? Touya was going to panic. Sure, he wanted to see Fuyumi, but he was scared too. It was understandable. He was afraid of how she would react to what he'd become. Shouto was still struggling with it, if he was being honest.

And now Fuyumi was freaking out and he hadn't been able to gauge her emotional state beyond shocked. This had been what Shouto had been expecting from her, but he hadn't thought that he would be the one to tell her, certainly not on accident. Normally he was ahead of things like this so he wasn't caught off guard, but this whole situation had been throwing him off for days. Ah, he'd have to tell Aizawa too, since Fuyumi wouldn't be able to get onto the campus. She hadn't even considered that.

Oh, shit, this was a mess and all Shouto wanted to do was sleep.

Of course, that was what being a family was about too, right? They were messy and didn't always agree with one another and people got hurt. It was about coming together in the end. It was about healing. They were learning and they could all do with a bit of that, couldn't they? Especially Touya.

That did not mean it was going to be fun. This was going to hurt.

* * *

 **Mistystarshine notes:** Well, that sure is a thing that happened! Do I have a lot to say about the events of this chapter? Yep! Am I going to? Nope, because they all connect to next chapter. You can expect a nice long note from me at the end of the next chapter. Until then, we'd love to hear your thoughts. I know that I got emotional working on this chapter.

(Also, fun fact: in terms of quirkless hand-to-hand combat, Uraraka could _also_ steamroll Dabi in about five seconds flat. As is to be expected of an adorable badass and a guy who was beaten by a 'magic scarf'.)


	14. Do You Still Believe in Love, I Wonder?

**Ohmytheon notes:** I've been thinking a lot about how Touya's disappearance affected Fuyumi. Especially with these latest manga chapters, I really understand her desire for a family, even if it's not perfect. She just wants one. This was one of my favorite scenes to write and I let the emotions carry it. Hopefully they carry through the writing. I cannot wait to write more of these two. The sibling feels ARE REAL. The song for this chapter is "Hey Brother" by Avicii.

* * *

 _Hey brother! Do you still believe in one another?  
Hey sister! Do you still believe in love I wonder?  
Oh, if the sky come_ _s falling down, for you_  
 _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

* * *

Having been expecting a slow night since Iida had his own schoolwork and priorities to focus on for once, Touya was a little surprised when he heard a knock on his door. Before he could ask who it was, Shouto's voice came from the other side. "It's me."

Touya hesitated. Not that he didn't want to talk with his little brother, but he wasn't up to explaining what he had really needed to talk to Aizawa about. He still wasn't sure that he'd actually get the quirk braces. On one hand, it would make sense to handicap him just in case the quirk wore off while he was in the dorms. On the other, if they didn't believe that he'd lost his memory and thought he was an active villain in disguise, giving him those quirk inhibitors could prove dangerous should he use them on a student.

Neither option put him in a good light.

Despite entertaining the idea of pretending that he wasn't there, Touya couldn't lie to Shouto again, so he slunk over to the door and opened it to reveal a slightly harried version of his brother. The fact that he was anxious enough to show it caught Touya's interest immediately and made him wary. "What's wrong?"

Shouto blinked as if startled that Touya had seen through him. "We have a...situation."

Touya furrowed his brow. "What kind of situation?"

"A sister situation," Shouto replied. Touya's stomach did a flip that a world-class gymnast would've been proud of. Shouto sighed and dropped his shoulders. "I might have accidentally told Fuyumi that you were back."

"You what?" Touya demanded. "She didn't know?"

Shouto shook his head. "Our father didn't tell her or Natsuo. The latter isn't surprising since they don't talk, but Fuyumi still lives at home and he kept it from her."

"Of course." When Touya began to laugh, it was humorless, angry, and maybe even a little hysterical. "Of fucking course. Why did we ever expect our dad to actually tell his kids the truth or something important?"

Both of them had assumed without talking about it that their father would tell Fuyumi. After all, Touya's return was a big fucking deal, especially considering the circumstances. Even if he hadn't turned out to be a de-aged villain, he'd been gone for years and the others deserved an explanation for his absence. He couldn't really give them one, but they should still be made aware of what was happening.

But no, Endeavor hadn't told them shit, as usual. As irritated as he was with his father over it, Touya wasn't all that surprised now that he knew why neither Fuyumi nor Natsuo had tried to contact him. He'd been worried that they were angry with him and had cut him out of their lives completely. They'd all been fed the same lines about villains while growing up. In his mind, it would be easy for their father to turn them away from him. Shouto might have wanted him in his life, but the others might not. Natsuo held grudges and Fuyumi…

He'd left her to take care of everything on her own. Had he even said goodbye or apologized beforehand?

Touya put one hand on his hip and rubbed his face with the other. "She's on her way here, isn't she?"

"Yes, and I already alerted Aizawa."

"Awesome."

Well, Touya was fucked. Trying to navigate Shouto's feelings towards him was difficult enough, something akin to sailing on choppy waters in a blown up raft. Handling Fuyumi would be like trying to survive a tsunami. Growing up, she had always been the most emotional out of all them, getting tearful when she was extremely sad or happy. Granted, it didn't take much to be considered emotional in their family and it was easier to read how she felt. It was how he was supposed to react that was the problem. He always felt like he might take one wrong step and end up drowning.

A thought popped into his head. "What about Natsuo?"

"I don't know," Shouto admitted. "She said that she would try to call him before she hung up, but I think he's in class. It takes a few tries to get a hold of him sometimes. He's got a busy life."

Right, Natsuo had been the only one of them to get out relatively unscathed. None of them could have gotten out of that household without a few scars, be they physical or mental. He was out of the house, attending university, and maybe even had a girlfriend, which made him a hell of a lot more stable than the rest of them could've hoped for. In a way, his life was even more of a mirror to how Touya's had turned out than Shouto, if only because it was so damn normal and good. His coming back would only throw a wrench in that. Maybe Natsuo would stay away.

Touya dropped his hand. "Well, this was going to happen sooner or later. Might as well face the music now."

"It won't be that bad," Shouto said. Oh, little brother. Sixteen years old and having gone through multiple kinds of hell and he could still be naive. The flat look on Touya's face seemed to make him realize it. "I don't think she's angry, if that's what you're worried about."

"I'd understand if she was," Touya replied evenly. "I didn't leave just you to deal with our father on your own. I left Fuyumi too."

And after everything they'd done to fix things between them. They had been forced to build the bridge anew when their father had finally discarded him completely in favor of training Shouto. It hadn't been easy, but he and Fuyumi had slowly begun to work on their relationship once it had become clear that Touya would never be the successor that Endeavor wanted. After all that, he'd burned the bridge anyways. She hadn't deserved that.

Leaving the dorms was a quieter affair than expected. No one questioned them out loud since he was with Shouto. They might've been sent some questioning looks, but Shouto ignored them, so Touya did as well. It wasn't any of their business anyways. This was about family and, despite the fact that he'd opened up to Midoriya about it some, that was a very private affair. That and he didn't want to admit that he was scared of facing his sister.

There was a lounge area on campus that offered a bit of privacy as long as the doors were kept shut. Touya knew this spot well. He would often come here to do his homework. He'd had a few places around campus where he'd hole himself up when he wanted to get out of his dorm without dealing with people at the same time. Most of the students had known to leave him be, but it wasn't like that this time around. The kids in the hero course were nosy as hell.

They got there first. When the doors opened, Touya tensed up, but it was only All Might and Aizawa. He quickly turned away from them. It was still jarring to see All Might like that and know that it was him. It didn't make sense. How could that skeletal figure be All Might, the hero that had inspired a hatred and jealousy so deep in his father that he'd forced a woman into marriage and having kids so that he could either harshly train or coldly ignore them? No one had told him exactly what had happened, which meant that he'd had a hand in it as Dabi.

He couldn't think about that though, especially not with Fuyumi and possibly Natsuo on the way, so he shoved those fears into the back of his mind, locked them up, and threw away the key. He'd deal with that baggage later.

"I apologize for the inconvenience," Shouto said. "I know you were trying to keep this contained so civilians wouldn't get caught up in this."

All Might was obviously sympathetic to their plight. "This is your family. I don't think any of us could have expected you to keep it from them."

"Endeavor certainly thought so," Touya grumbled under his breath, his arms folded across his chest.

While the former number one hero glanced at him, he didn't comment on his words. It irritated Touya that he'd said anything at all, but they had slipped out of his mouth before he could even think about it. Did everyone know that their father was a piece of shit? All Might and Endeavor had been rivals since the two of them had appeared on the hero scene. Endeavor's feelings were well-known, but it was hard to say how All Might felt about the man who had taken his place at the top.

Touya couldn't help but wonder what All Might would think if he knew the truth about his rival. If he knew that the current number one hero had terrorized his family for years just so he'd have a chance at beating him. If he knew that he'd forced his oldest son to burn until there was nothing left in him time and time again and then tore his youngest and brightest son away from his family and what little chance he had at a happy childhood. Though Touya knew that he'd keep his mouth shut, it gave him an almost manic sense of glee to think of destroying his father's image with his rival.

"I agree that the rest of your family should have been told in a more appropriate manner," Aizawa said, "but there's nothing to be done about it now."

"Essentially, this is damage control," Touya drawled. Shouto glanced at him, perhaps offended at the description or guilty for having caused it, but didn't argue. Maybe he had got the ball rolling on this, but none of them would be here had certain decisions not been made. They were only in this room because of Touya. He was going to have to accept that if he wanted to make it through this.

He heard the door opening behind him and, despite everything in his mind screaming at him to not look back, his body turned around instinctively. He couldn't have said how he knew that it was her. He couldn't have been able to explain that he was able to recognize her by the hesitant way she opened the door, like how she would whenever she came to check on him after training with their dad. There was a feeling of being scared yet determined to make the best of things in the air that he associated with her.

Touya froze the second his gaze landed on her and Fuyumi did the same. She stood halfway in the room, holding onto the doorknob with one hand and the other against the threshold, as if she needed it to hold her up. Her hair was longer, but white with red streaks like she'd had since birth. Her clothes were conservative, so much like a teacher that it made him want to laugh, except there was a chance he might fall into a mess. She still wore the same style of glasses, her familiar grey eyes wide and glossy with unshed tears. He could see the grief in them, along with confusion and maybe even hope.

She'd always been the better of them. She'd always been the light to his dark, the tremulous smile to his cold scowl, the hope to his indifference.

The difference was that she was undoubtedly older than him now. She was still young, but there was something about her face that reminded him of the fact that he'd been robbed of five years. The way she held herself was different from a teenager. She was more confident in her own skin now, something she'd struggled with for years after being abandoned so quickly by their father when her quirk manifested.

It was still her though, still Fuyumi. He would've been able to recognize her a mile away.

After all, she was his twin.

"Hey, Fuyumi," Touya managed to say in an inexplicably even tone.

Hearing his voice seemed to break the spell over Fuyumi and she stepped fully in the room. When she started to talk though, her voice became progressively more hysterical. "'Hey'? You vanish out of the blue for four years, apparently become a villain that attacks our little brother, and then get turned back to a teenager - and all you can say is 'hey'?"

It felt like there was a rock-sized lump of shame lodged in his throat as he replied, "There really isn't much else I can say besides that I'm sorry."

She was older than him - years older. He still had a few inches on her and was a tad bit bulkier, but he couldn't shake the age difference. Before, she'd been a few minutes older, something she would tease him about if she felt like he was acting like an ass. Now there were years between them and they felt so long. Even worse, despite not having his memory of the past five years, he wasn't so sure he'd known her any better when he was twenty-one than he did now at sixteen. She hadn't known him at all.

Swallowing, Touya dropped his gaze to the ground, unable to handle the betrayed look on her face. "I don't know why I left or why I became what I did, but I-"

Everything he had planned to say was cut off the second he felt Fuyumi wrap her arms around him. He stiffened at the contact, at first unsure of what was happening and how to react to it. She had crossed the room and threw herself at him, pulling him into a hug so tight that he might've struggled to breathe had he not stopped breathing already. With her face buried in his shoulder, he could feel her body shake as she cried and her tears wet his shoulder through his borrowed t-shirt. They chilled his skin, as if her quirk had activated a little, and he finally allowed himself to soak in their comforting feeling.

When he hesitantly slipped his arms around her in return, she hiccuped a little and weakly cried, "You're back. You're really back. I used to dream of it, but you just vanished and I…"

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone," Touya told her, his voice cracking despite his best attempts to control it, "but I'm here now."

Hugging had never been his thing. He liked his space, even within his family. Half the time when he was little, whenever someone touched him, he'd flinch away in pain. He'd forced himself to be more comfortable with it where Shouto was concerned, especially when his training had first started. He needed that physical comfort so that he could go to any of them after being hurt by their father. It meant Shouto clinging to his arm or asking for rides on his shoulders or being okay with someone else tending to his wounds.

With Fuyumi, it had been...different. The two of them had been close before their quirks had manifested, as many twins were. If they had nothing else, they had each other. Back then, even though the marriage had been little more than a sham, their mother had still been capable of smiling and laughing. She had been warm, especially when compared to their father's cold behavior. He remembered being happy. Of course he wanted his father's love and approval, but he also had his mother and sister and then a little brother.

Then their quirks came around and everything changed. Since only Touya had been _gifted_ with Endeavor's quirk, he'd separated the two of them. He had to train Touya just in case his goal of having a child with both parents' quirks didn't come about. He kept Touya and Fuyumi apart, causing them to lose years of precious time together. The moments they were able to spend together were filled with a thousand unsaid words and it wasn't until Shouto's quirk manifested that Touya was able to speak any of them out loud to her. They were forced to relearn each other and the twin brother that she had adored was gone.

Now, here they were, and Touya was struck by the fact that he was facing now what she had been then. The Fuyumi that he remembered was gone. She had grown up without him.

After letting go of him and pulling back, Fuyumi wiped her eyes, but it did very little to help her puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks. "Touya, we thought you were dead."

 _Dead._ Those words, _that word_ , seemed to make the world stutter to a halt. Touya's gaze drifted over to Shouto as Fuyumi was forced to pause by her breath getting caught in her throat. His brother eyed the ground rather than meet his gaze. _Ah._ There was nothing pleasant about finding out that his family thought he was dead, especially like _this_ , but… it made sense. He couldn't blame Shouto for not telling him. Neither of them was exactly gifted in the art of communication and that wasn't an easy discussion to have. He wouldn't have been surprised to learn that he'd _tried_ to tell him and been unable to find the words. Despite the tightness in his chest that felt like it was trying to paralyze him, he shook his head a little and, when heterochromic eyes flickered up to meet his for a moment, forced a shaky look of reassurance.

So, his family thought he was dead. That… was something he could deal with later. For now, he shifted his gaze back to his sister as she caught her breath and began to speak again. "We mourned for you, even had a little ceremony. It wasn't much…" No, their father wouldn't have shelled out the money to remember him. "It was like Mom all over again; when we came home and every trace of her was gone. All your things had been thrown out and any pictures gone, like he'd tried to erase you completely."

"Maybe…" Touya took a breath. "Maybe it was easier that way."

"But he couldn't erase everything," Fuyumi continued. "Not the scorch mark on the kitchen ceiling or the one on the wall above your bed in what became a spare room. I'd managed to hide a few pictures since I'd had a feeling something like that would happen, but it wasn't enough… It wasn't nearly enough to make up for what we'd lost."

Touya didn't know what to say. Shouto hadn't talked much about what had happened after he'd disappeared. He knew all of this already, but for some reason, it felt different to hear it from Fuyumi. He could feel the pain that his leaving had caused, another mark that couldn't be scrubbed away. It made his heart fall into the pit of his stomach, the acids eating away at it, and there was very little he could do to make himself feel better. Distantly, he was aware of Shouto watching them, but their little brother stayed silent, letting them have this moment.

"Gods, you look…" Fuyumi reached out again, as if to touch his face, but then hesitated. "This is weird."

He couldn't help himself: he laughed, albeit awkwardly. "You've no idea. I don't remember the years I became a fucking villain. I'm in the hero course with my little brother who is now the same age as me" - and taller - "and I've already been blown out a window. So it's been a weird week."

Fuyumi blinked in shock. "Blown...out a window?"

"By the kid I apparently kidnapped last summer," Touya added. He held out his arms, showing his unmarred skin. She'd seen him look pretty ragged and had bandaged up his wounds plenty of times. "I'm good as new though. Nothing to worry about. They're taking really good care of me here - really giving me a chance to live before I…"

"Before the quirk wears off and you become Dabi again," Fuyumi finished.

Touya nodded. "It's a lot more than I can ask for."

"You should be with your family," Fuyumi insisted. "We lost so much time and it wasn't fair." In more ways than one, as Fuyumi would know. They _had_ lost so much time together. All she'd ever wanted was a family, but they'd been separated time and time again. "I couldn't get a hold of Natsuo - he's so busy right now - but he'll want to see you too. You should be with us. You should be-"

"Don't." Touya's face darkened, if only a little, but it was enough to stop Fuyumi cold. He forced his expression to smooth out. It pained him that even after four years of being gone from her life, he could still scare her by wearing a look that he knew came straight from their father. It made him sick. He took a breath. "I'm not going back there. That place isn't for me anymore - it isn't home - and you know it. Besides, our old man doesn't want me anywhere but in prison. He made that clear earlier this week."

Fuyumi looked terribly sad, but she nodded her head. "I know. I just-" She sniffed. "I wish we could be an actual family. We've been trying, but it wasn't the same without you."

"I don't understand what you're still doing there," Touya said, folding his arms across his chest. "I get it that you stayed to take care of Shouto - and I shouldn't have left you to do that alone - but he lives at the dorms now. You can get out. You can get away from him."

"He's not…" Fuyumi chewed on her bottom lip and looked to the side. "He's gotten a lot better. He's trying to change and do right by us."

"Oh don't defend him," Touya scoffed. "He could buy gifts and make dinner every night and it wouldn't make up for the shit he pulled."

"He knows that, but-"

"Is Mom still in the hospital?" Touya cut in flatly. When Fuyumi didn't respond, he knew she'd accepted that there was nothing that could fix the bridge between father and son. Maybe Endeavor was trying to be a better father now - maybe he'd seen the error of his ways and how he'd ruined their lives - but that didn't make up for the fact that it had happened. Touya wouldn't blame his father for how he'd become a villain - that was his own choice - but he could hate him for everything before. Some bridges were burned beyond recognition. "For now, as weird and awkward as it is, my place is here and yours is out there. You've got a life. Live it. I've got a sentence."

Tears welled in Fuyumi's eyes, but she didn't let them fall this time. "You're just like you were back then."

"And you're…" Touya sighed, any frustration built up deflating.

She was like he remembered and yet she wasn't. A lot could happen in five years. She knew him - at least the sixteen-year-old version of him - but she'd grown up and been forced to move on and live without him. And she'd done just fine. Maybe it had been hard and it certainly hadn't been fair, but she'd come out on top, still kind and helpful when her family hadn't always been so. He had missed so much of her life though - things that had changed her and helped her grow - and no amount of talking would change the fact that he hadn't been there to witness them.

A phone call startled then all out of the little bubble that they'd created. What once had been a distant awareness became acute as Touya looked around and found not only Shouto watching them, but Aizawa and All Might, too. They had been polite enough to stick to the corner of the room while he and Fuyumi were reunited, but now their attention was back on them. His cheeks burned red with embarrassment and he jerked his eyes away from them.

"Sorry, sorry, I thought I silenced it…" Fuyumi mumbled as she dug around in her purse until she found her cell. She hadn't had one before. Their father hadn't allowed it. Touya had been forced to buy his own when he moved out and opted for the cheapest plan. Hers looked nice and much more advanced. She glanced at the caller ID, a flicker of hesitation on her face, and then clicked the ringer off.

"You should answer it," Touya said, forcing all emotion out of his voice.

Fuyumi shook her head. "No, it's not as important as this." Her phone started ringing again before she could put it back in her purse and both of them stared at it. "I...I made plans for tonight earlier this week." Touya's first thought was to ask with who, but he wouldn't know if she gave him a name. He didn't know anyone in her life except for their family. She lived in a different world than him. "But I'll just cancel! It's not a big deal."

Knowing that the gesture would mean more to her than any of them realized, Touya grabbed her hand to stop her from silencing the call again. "It is to me." She looked up at him, her eyes wide and harried behind her glasses. It reminded him of their mom, but not in a bad way. She also used to get frazzled and sometimes upset when he showed a moment of gentleness like he'd done when he was little. "Like I've said, you've got a life. I don't want you to put a hold on it for me." He waved his free hand towards Aizawa and All Might. "I'm not going anywhere."

"For how long though?" Fuyumi asked.

"I don't know," Touya admitted, "but we'll work with what we've got. We did before."

Even though she wasn't happy about it, Fuyumi nodded her head and Touya let go of her. "Shouto has my number. If you need anything…" She tightened her grip on her cell. "You don't even have a phone. I can get you one" - she glanced at the teachers - "if it's allowed. I just… I don't want to miss anything again."

"Me neither," Touya told her. "I don't even know if you're seeing anyone." Despite the situation, Fuyumi blushed and he raised an eyebrow. "Are you?"

It didn't matter if he was now five years younger than her, Touya was still fully capable of intimidating anyone interested in his sister.

Her cheeks still pink, Fuyumi gave him a watery smile. "I'm really glad you're back."

"Yeah." He watched as she stepped forward like she wanted to hug him again, only to hesitate and take two steps back. After thanking the teachers and hugging Shouto, who took it marginally better than Touya, Fuyumi turned to look back at him one last time before ducking out of the room as she answered her phone.

The second the door shut and Fuyumi was gone, Touya's shoulders slumped and he rubbed his face in pure exhaustion. He felt as if he'd run a mini-marathon despite not having moved at all. He'd at least run quite a few emotional laps, which was worse than physical activity for him. Endeavor had drilled endurance into his very bones, but this was the kind of stuff that he avoided. Not that he wasn't happy to be reunited with Fuyumi, but they'd been all over the place to the point that he felt dizzy from the mental effort.

Aizawa considered them so blankly that Touya could almost believe he hadn't heard a word between them, but seeing as how he was the most observant person he'd ever met, it was highly doubtful. He either decided it wasn't important to bring up right now or didn't give a shit. That was more difficult to tell. "I trust you two can make it back to the dorms on your own."

 _Oh, yeah, no worries, it's not like the League is going to attack with one of their heavy hitters missing,_ Touya thought viciously. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to squash the sour attitude down. That was the last thing he needed to act like right now, but he felt too ragged to keep it away completely.

"Yes, sir," Shouto responded instead, perhaps sensing that Touya was nearing his limit on being polite.

All Might looked like he wanted to say something, even going so far as to open his mouth and begin to lift a hand, but then he must've caught the way Touya ducked his gaze, as he partially turned his back to them. No offense to All Might, but he didn't want to talk about anything that had just happened with him or Aizawa. He could barely handle the idea of talking about it with Shouto, but he knew that avoiding it would just make things worse.

As soon as the teachers were gone, Touya collapsed into a cushioned chair and hunched over. He didn't know how long he sat there in silence. It could have been a couple of minutes just as easily as it could have been an hour or more. Time itself felt like it ceased to exist as he gazed down at his hands, trying to will himself to be _okay_ with what was happening. He didn't have the right to be upset or scared over a situation that was his own fault. His attempts to push away the unearned feelings only pulled him deeper into that timeless void. There was a painful acceptance there, but while it might look like it at a glance, it wasn't the same thing as being okay. It was far from it.

Shouto's voice was like a rope reaching out to pull him back into reality. "What is it?" he asked, tentative and soft enough that Touya almost missed it. For a heartbeat, he was tempted to pretend that he had. The thing that stopped him was the mere fact that he had _asked_.

His younger brother certainly hadn't been acting like he didn't care about him, but there was no denying that the Todoroki Shouto of class 1-A was more distant and closed off than the boy he remembered. He was more controlled, harder to read, _different_. It was a relief to see that he was still a caring person, but if he had to guess, he would say that he wasn't often the person to reach out. So that question, spoken with a fragile, genuine undertone that reminded him of a boy he had known years ago, made him pause.

"Just thinking," Touya murmured. A few seconds passed without Shouto responding, at which point he risked a glance at him out of the corner of his eyes. Something was breaking through that mask of Shouto's, some subtle twist of his features that implored him to say more. They both knew that he wouldn't press for more information. He probably didn't realize that that mild show of emotion (which, for him, might have seemed _obvious_ ) was just as effective as verbally asking Touya to continue. Probably more. Had Shouto caught onto his trouble reading him? Did he have to make a conscious effort to allow him to understand?

A new brand of guilt stirred in his stomach. Shouto was concerned and trying to reach out to him even though it was probably uncomfortable. The least Touya could do was be open in return, even if it hurt. He forced himself to take a deep breath before sitting up, straightening his shoulders back out, unfolding his legs, and dropping his hands to his sides. It was only then that he realized how _small_ he must have looked, sitting in a chair all folded in on himself, like a helpless child awaiting bad news.

He'd never wanted to be like that. It almost made the whole thing funny. None of this would be happening if he was still that pathetic, broken kid. It was almost enough to make him wish he was.

"A lot can happen in five years," Touya began. He didn't look at Shouto as he spoke. Forcing the words out of his mouth already felt like a monumental task. He didn't know if he would be able to hold up if he looked his brother in the eyes. "Things change. People…" It felt like someone was trying to strangle him as he spoke. If someone were wrapping their hands around his neck, would his mind still flash to the younger brother who was now three years older than him? "The people I knew back then…"

Endeavor had been strangely restrained during their conversation. His mother was still in the hospital, but even she couldn't have completely dodged the inevitable changes that came with the passing of time. His sister had _already_ been a few minutes older than him; now she was a teacher and that gap five years wider. If he tried to hold a conversation with Fuyumi about something as normal as her everyday life, would it feel like talking to a stranger?

"I feel like I don't know anyone anymore," he whispered.

It was one thing when he was meeting entirely new people. Having familiar faces - _family_ \- reduced to strangers brought the entire situation into a new, harsher light. That light was yet another thing that it wasn't his place to complain about. _He_ was the only one who was missing five years. To everyone else, he would've been the one who went off to become something strange and horrible. His earlier guilt was replaced by a pang of regret and irritation with himself. Trying to be open with his brother was one thing; having an unwarranted pity-party was something else entirely.

He was about to say something to brush it off when Shouto spoke up. "Do…you feel like you don't know me?"

Touya froze. There was no difficulty reading him this time. Although Shouto certainly tried to keep his voice neutral, it still cracked and strained under the weight of something unseen. When he forced himself to meet those mismatched eyes, the hurt in them only allowed him to maintain contact for an instant. His eyes stung as he looked down at his feet. He should have chosen his words more carefully. He should have thought about how the impact they might carry. It should have been something that, if he messed up, he could backtrack and find an angle from which he could genuinely claim it wasn't true. "I-"

There had been a time when he had known Shouto. Eight years ago. Six. _Five_. Even now, he still caught glimpses of the boy he knew, knew that he still cared, knew that Dabi had hurt him, and felt absolutely wretched about it. It just wasn't the same thing as knowing him _now_. Would Shouto catch him if he lied? Could he lie about this?

He only hesitated for a second. It was turned into an interruption when Shouto decided not to wait for him. He reached forward to rest his hand on his shoulder, the gesture fast and seemingly confident, only to hesitate at the last second. Contact was ultimately made through a feather-light touch that was at odds with his initial abruptness. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Something in the shakiness of his voice told him that he didn't mean it in the purely empathetic sense.

Touya couldn't look his brother in the eyes at first. Instead, his gaze lingered on that hand. The gesture was odd and utterly lacking in grace, but it was contact that Shouto had initiated. He was attempting to close that gap. A bridge, however awkwardly built, was still a bridge. "You didn't do anything," he murmured, finally moving to look him in the eyes.

This time, it was Shouto who had to look away. He had no trouble identifying the emotion that flickered across his face as he glanced down at his feet. _Shame._ The sight made the stinging in his eyes return to the forefront of his mind. Nonetheless, he successfully fought it back down. "I should have," Shouto said.

"No." His voice was too distant, so Touya repeated himself firmly. "No, no, this isn't on you. Even before, you were just a kid and I did a good job in hiding how I felt - maybe too good." This time, when he settled his brother with a steady look, it wasn't fake. "I don't want to repeat that. I can't promise that I'll be entirely open or ready to sit down for heart-to-hearts over a campfire, but I'll try to be better."

Shouto's lips twisted a little. "That's easier said than done, from what I've experienced."

"Then we can tackle it together." If only for a moment, Touya felt like the big brother again. He'd had successes and failures doing that growing up and it was strange since they were the same age now, but he would always see Shouto as the little brother he needed to protect. Well, he had until he was Dabi, when he had attacked him. _Fucking unreal._ Seriously, what was wrong with him?

With Fuyumi in the know and Natsuo soon to be if she had anything to do with it, the only person left in their family that didn't know Touya had been returned to them was…

"What are we going to tell Mom?" Shouto asked.

Touya faltered and sighed, "Honestly, I can't handle even thinking about that yet," which Shouto seemed to understand at least.

The idea of facing their mother right now made his stomach turn. He couldn't do it nor did he know if he should. Shouto had briefly mentioned yesterday that their father had never visited her and the doctors were unsure if her seeing him would be a good idea. When it came to his mother, Touya could have no illusions about his appearance and behavior. He didn't want to trigger a relapse and he was afraid the truth about his disappearance would upset her too much. He wanted her out of that hospital. He wanted her safe and happy. He wanted her to be free of all the chains wrapped tightly around her. Could she have that? Was she capable?

 _Mom, what happened to us? What did we become?_

He certainly wasn't the gentle, weak, little boy she'd adored and promised to protect.

* * *

 **Mistystarshine notes:** So, remember when we called Touya an unreliable narrator?

My fun fact for this chapter is that our writing overlaps in a few areas in this chapter and there was a decent amount of editing each other's prose. (We wanted this chapter to be good.) However, of particular note, the 'I don't know anyone' scene with Touya and Shouto? Lanni and I didn't discuss or pre-plan that, I was just struck by muse and sprang that on her. Oh, it went through the same proofread/characterize/beta process as the rest of the fic (initially, Shouto hugged Touya instead of the awkward shoulder pat, but we decided they weren't there yet), but in that moment of unveiling, I felt like a mirthful god.

Did you catch all of our little hints that Touya's family thought he was dead? I'm so happy that I can finally be straightforward about at least one thing regarding this cryptic little nitwit now. Two, if we count his feelings about the losing five years portion of the de-aging quirk slowly being addressed.

Finally, if you recall an old author's note of mine in which we said that we were bumping Fuyumi's age up a bit, disregard that. As you can see, those plans have changed. (And we have no regrets.) Are they twins in canon? We have no idea! But they sure are in this fic! As it happens, Fuyumi's age is still a little skewed from canon since, at the start of the fic, when we didn't know how old any of Shouto's siblings were, we ended up guessing Dabi's age as one year younger than her actual age. We may edit this to make them both 22. We may not. It's too small of a difference to really impact the story either way, so it just depends on when and if one of us has the time and desire to hunt down and edit the mentions.


	15. Turn Up the Temperature

**Ohmytheon notes:** One of my favorite things about Touya is that he's both somehow hyper-aware about some things and also completely oblivious to others. Also, his budding friendships with the others mean the world to me. He's got a different one with everyone and they're all changing. This is definitely a more slice of life chapter after the heaviness of the one before. A little lightness in this emotional rollercoaster. I was rolling while reading some of the parts that Misty wrote. This was freaking fun to write. The song for this chapter is an English rendition of Hey Kids! I wish links would work on here because we have fanart tied to this fic now, but is very particular about that.

* * *

 _Tonight they'll don their masks, the kids that tear it down.  
_ _And all these scheming lies will soon evoke the end.  
_ _Turn up the temperature,  
_ _Entice that golden taste.  
_ _Give it some flavor, flavor, flavor.  
_ _Just wanna hold your hand._

* * *

After they returned to the dorms, Touya immediately excused himself to the relatively safe confines of his room. Shouto tried to appear impassive, but he got the feeling that his brother wanted more of an explanation. They'd thought he was dead. Had it been just the lack of contact? Had he started to give off behavior that suggested he might do something to himself? Those horrific scars and staples flashed in his mind. He _had_ done something to himself. They wouldn't have been far off to think that.

Finally alone in his room, Touya couldn't help but feel a little, treacherously, relieved. Reuniting with Fuyumi hadn't gone _terribly_. It looked like she wasn't angry at him, didn't even blame him for the things that she really _should._ (How like her.) That was more than he had dared to hope for. Something like that seemed like it should have made the overall situation easier to handle. Yet when he thought about sitting down to have a long, proper talk with his twin, the lump in his throat remained. Hurried goodbyes with her promising to return were emotional in their own bittersweet way, but they were nothing compared to the prospect of climbing the metaphorical mountain that was _communication._

Perhaps it was cowardly of him to delay the inevitable so readily. He was fine with that. The day had been overwhelming as it was. He wouldn't _say_ it - he didn't want them to think he was too _emotionally fragile_ to handle it or was going to back out (as if he _could_ ) because he had hit some sort of invisible limit - but it had been _a lot_ of talking. Genuine discussion. Everything seemed to pass by in a tired haze for the rest of the day, his mind still trying to process what had just happened. It was fortunate that nothing important happened, because even if a hurricane full of sharks spontaneously hit the school, he couldn't guarantee that he would have been able to pay attention.

Aside from himself and Shouto making an attempt to talk about what had happened, floundering, giving up, and changing the subject and a few more taunts from Bakugou that had him considering just buying a hat and getting it over with, nothing truly significant happened the next day either. That suspicious calm was brought to a screeching halt when he was called to see Aizawa the next morning.

Touya approached Aizawa's office with a nervous feeling in his gut. He tried to remember what he had done over the past several days, sibling stuff aside, in an effort to figure out if he had done something wrong. Not that it mattered if he found anything or not. His entire _existence_ was wrong. Arguing with Bakugou and failing to complete all of his work with Iida at once, while bad, paled in face of the fact that, at the end of the day, he was a villain. The staff of U.A. didn't need any further reason to get rid of him. Wracking his mind trying to think of something that may have pushed them over the edge was merely self-inflicted torture.

He felt the urge to delay upon Aizawa's door entering his line of sight and immediately squashed it. Whatever lay ahead of him, he would face it head-on and accept it with as much grace as he could muster. It was the bare minimum. Rather than slow down, he increased his pace. A few seconds later, he announced his arrival with a single sharp rap of his knuckles against the wooden door.

"Come in," Aizawa called. His voice gave nothing away. Touya tried not to read into it.

It felt like the doorknob should have given some hint as to the nature of the meeting. Instead, Touya wrapped his hand around the cold, meaningless steel, the same as always. He opened the door with a quick twist and stepped inside the room. The motion was made less fluid than it could have been by his proceeding to hover by the door. "Sir. You wanted to see me?" It felt like a stupid question to ask, yet he couldn't think of anything better.

Aizawa nodded. He began to move as if looking around the room for something, only to pause, his gaze catching on Touya's face. It was a struggle not to fidget under that scrutinizing gaze, made even worse by the teacher's absurdly strong poker face. He tried to search his expression for signs of disappointment or anger and came up with nothing. After a few heavy seconds, that was finally changed by the slightest of downturns to the teacher's lips. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Touya shrugged. "Is it?" He tried to keep his voice steady - not too uncaring, not angry, frightened, or amused, and certainly not _impudent_. This time, he wasn't trying to be sarcastic, but asking a genuine question. That didn't mean that he wanted to sound desperate either.

That incalculable stare lingered for a few more seconds before Aizawa answered. "No, you've been doing well."

The relief that came washing over him was almost strong enough to be tangible. It was accompanied by the sense of something warm buzzing in his chest. He was reluctant to call it pride, as not fucking things up (more than they already were) was a truly pathetic thing to be proud over, but he wasn't _displeased._ More importantly, _Aizawa_ wasn't displeased. He said that he had been doing _well_ , even with the incidents with Bakugou and Endeavor and the lesson and the general soul-crushing awkwardness. That was…good.

"Oh." Although it was better than it had been a moment ago, Touya's posture remained tense despite the good news. He forced himself to relax some more before walking across the room to sit in the chair in front of Aizawa's desk. Hopefully, the action didn't look as difficult as it felt. "What is it then?" He tried to ignore how much _shorter_ he felt than the homeroom teacher sitting across from him.

A gaze as blank as Aizawa's had no right to feel like it was staring into his soul. Yet, when the homeroom teacher opted to watch him for a moment longer before responding, he couldn't shake the uncomfortable notion that it was doing exactly that. "You don't have any clothes." Immediately, impulsively, Touya glanced down at his dress shirt, which prompted Aizawa to add, "Of your own." He did not look back up. Suddenly, that unreadable state didn't sound so bad.

Touya tried to force down the embarrassment threatening to overtake him. Circumstances meant that he didn't own anything of his own, but at least he could take some comfort in knowing that he hadn't been asking for charity. Sure, it was stupid of him not to immediately realize what Aizawa was talking about, but it was too late for him to do anything about that. "Ah." He slowly rolled his eyes upward and forced his gaze to drift back over to Aizawa, prompting him to continue the conversation like a normal, functional person who understood that there was no point in dwelling on minor slip-ups.

Rather than continue speaking, Aizawa reached under the desk. He retrieved a large plastic and unceremoniously plopped it between them. "You already have your uniform, but you need casual clothes. Tell me if I got the wrong size or there are any other problems." With that, he gestured for him to take the bag.

It took a moment for Touya to spur himself into action. He stared at the bag and took care not to open his mouth until he knew what he was going to say. "Th-Thank you," he eventually managed. _That_ was a mistake. He snapped his jaw shut the moment he caught the stammer, his eyes briefly widening in a moment of raw mortification. _Don't get weird,_ he told himself. _Be grateful, but don't make him think you'll expect more._ "You didn't-"

Aizawa cut him off with a dismissive snort. "Someone had to." His tone came off as factual rather than accusational or pitying. Touya let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. The hero gestured to the bag a second time. "Now, get going."

"Right." He reached out to take the bag, however, just as he began to lift it up by the plastic handles, he hesitated. "Thank you," he repeated. This time, there was no stammer. The entirely unwarranted bubble of pride that threatened to well up over that was combated by his lingering shame over it having happened in the first place. Touya wisely opted not to tempt fate any further, finished removing the bag from the desk, and hastily returned to his room to inspect its bounty.

Besides being colors that he didn't typically opt for, they looked like the right size and, more importantly, they looked comfortable. Touya had never taken fashion very seriously. As long as they fit him and he didn't waste time pulling at them, clothes were clothes. He spent most of his time at U.A. in his uniforms. At home, shorts and a t-shirt was the best option. A lot of his clothing ended up burned or destroyed anyways, especially when he was forced into training with his father. He'd owned a few casual outfits, but nothing special. These would do.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he glanced at the clock and turned back to the bag of clothes. As soon as the time registered in his head, he snapped back to look again and swore, "Oh shit!" as he jumped to his feet. He'd gotten so distracted by his original panic over being called to Aizawa's office and then the relief at not being in trouble that he'd completely forgotten that he was supposed to meet Uraraka and Midoriya at Gamma Gym. The speed in which he changed into his athletic uniform and shoved a change of clothes in the bag Yaoyorozu created for him would have impressed Iida.

Touya would confess to not being very strong and only fast in short bursts, having learned early on that dodging was easier than attacking, but he could run for long distances. He'd figured that out the hard way when his father had started his endurance training. By the time he made it to the gym, he was a little out of breath, bursting through the doors with, "Sorry I'm late!" before doubling over with his hands on his knees.

When he lifted his head, instead of being greeted by Midoriya and Uraraka, it was Mina and Uraraka who were currently stretching.

"Hey!" Mina called out, waving a hand. "We were wondering if you chickened out."

"Uh, no, I just got distracted."

Mina smiled. "I'm just teasing."

Uraraka pulled herself to her feet and stretched her back one last time. "I hope you don't mind that Mina joined us today. Deku had something come up." She fist pumped Mina and the two girls laughed, the sign of an inside joke. Touya had never had one of those with any of his classmates. He'd had a few with Natsuo. In a way, now he was the inside joke of Class 1-A. "She knows how to kick more butt than Deku anyways."

"No, yeah, that's cool," Touya quickly replied. "Cool, cool, cool."

Setting his bag down next to theirs, he stretched and kept his attention elsewhere as the two girls talked. After learning more about hand-to-hand combat in the hero class, Touya had been forced to admit that he sucked at it. Aizawa had warned them that they needed to practice outside of class, but he also knew that he needed help. Since he'd been partnered with her in class and she was nice in a way that didn't feel fake, Uraraka had been his safest bet. Midoriya had been with her at the time and had eagerly offered to help as well. Apparently, both of them had once been terrible at fighting.

Once he was done, Uraraka explained a few drills that she'd learned while interning with Gunhead. They were simple, but more interesting than Touya had expected. Endeavor had never focused on physical fighting during his training. It was all about strengthening and controlling his quirk. Touya's quirk had to be stronger, faster, last longer, more focused. Everything else came second. It left him relying on his quirk more than anything else and put him at a disadvantage when he couldn't even control the damn thing fully.

"I've learned more since then thanks to Kirishima and Mina," Uraraka finished, "but I figured we could just start here and go from there."

"And you're sure this isn't a waste of your time?" Touya asked again.

"Oh, it's no problem!" Uraraka reassured him. "It's good to review the basics every now and then to make sure my form is still good."

Mina nudged her in the side. "Plus, she feels bad about kicking your ass so thoroughly in front of everyone."

Touya shrugged his shoulders. "It's not her fault that I never really learned how to fight."

That seemed to catch their interest. He tried to smother a flicker of irritation. Throwing any sort of hints about what it was like for him growing up was a quick way to get questions that he had no intention of answering. He'd already let far too much slip when he'd been so tight-lipped before. Shouto must have been equally vague about his past or completely silent on the subject.

Everyone couldn't help but wonder how the household of the then-number-two hero could produce an up-and-coming hero and a villain.

"Come to think of it," Uraraka said slowly, "Todoroki relies mostly on his quirk too."

"Who needs to fight when you've got all that power?" Touya lifted his hands, palms up, and gazed down at them. He didn't call up his flames like he wanted to out of concern that it might make them uneasy. It was easy enough to picture them though. When he dropped his hands and looked back to them, their eyes flickered up to his and he knew that they'd been thinking about his quirk as well. He coughed. "You two ready to show me the ropes?"

Uraraka formed her hands into fists and gave him a confident smile. "We could do some drills and work on your form and then see how you use them against an opponent. Drills aren't worth anything if you forget all of it once you're in a fight."

"Better give it your all," Mina told him as she punched the air playfully. "I won't go easy on you."

Well, this was going to be interesting. He was taller than both girls but had no doubts that they could take him on. He had to be stronger - he'd started to gain actual muscle when he was thirteen - but they were better at this than him. The idea of a fist fight was so beyond him that he'd never thought to practice hand-to-hand combat until that class. He didn't have a quirk meant for punching. That said, it was starting to occur to him that there were ways to use his quirk that he'd never considered before either.

Learning the drills themselves wasn't that difficult. Touya worked on his stance, which would ground him better and keep him from getting tossed around as easily. Next, he practiced different kinds of punches before adding on dodging until it built into something along the lines of a violent dance move. They went at it like that for a while, working up a sweat. It wasn't that difficult for him to do, as his temperature ran hot due to the nature of his quirk, but even the girls got really into it.

At first, when he'd realized that it was Uraraka and Mina, he had worried that he'd be too self-conscious. However, they were so laser-focused on what they were doing that he fell into it as well. It reminded him of when he and Fuyumi would get sucked into a book and lose hours together. Before he knew it, nearly an hour had passed and he knew a lot more than he had when they started. It wasn't a lot, seeing as how he couldn't learn everything there was about fighting in an hour, but it was a start. Aizawa would at least be able to see that he had put in the extra effort to catch up.

"Do you think you're ready to put what you've learned so far into practice?" Uraraka asked.

Touya wiped the sweat off his face as best as he could and glanced over at Mina, who was lightly bouncing on the balls of her feet, like she wasn't tired at all. He was definitely feeling the burn of his muscles and the first hints of being worn out. Still, he knew that he could last a long time. The kids in the hero course had endurance that would put most of the world to shame, but he'd learned to run on fumes years ago. He could burn and burn until there was nothing left in the tank and still keep on pushing.

"Sure," he finally responded. He took a swig from his water bottle and tossed it back into his bag before languidly getting into a stance. Staring back at Mina, every inch of his body was screaming to tense up, but he kept himself relaxed, conserving his energy. If he lasted longer than five seconds, he'd be happy. Uraraka had done her best to teach him a few moves, but it would be different using them against an opponent that was actively fighting back and moving fast.

Despite the fact that she was about to kick his ass (or perhaps because of it), Mina wore quite a cheerful expression. She moved first, rushing forward and reaching to snatch him by the wrist. Fuck, she was _quick_. Touya fell back into his usual routine of dodging out of habit, sliding out of her reach. He slammed his right foot down behind him to strengthen his footing and then swung a left hook. She dodged it by twisting to the side, his fist sailing past her head uselessly, and then landed a precise hit in his side that forced him to stumble back.

"Gotcha!" Mina laughed.

"You left yourself wide open when you tried to attack," Uraraka pointed out

Doubled over with a hand on his side, Touya managed to say, "I noticed." When he stood up straight, his ribs stung, but it wasn't terrible. He had a feeling that Mina hadn't hit him as hard as she could even though she had said that she wouldn't go easy on him. He would've really been bruised if she had. Still, despite being hit, he wasn't mad or upset. In fact, as adrenaline seeped into his veins, he felt kind of, well, excited. Neither one of them were acting afraid of him and were actively encouraging him.

This time, Touya moved to attack first. Mina easily dodged his first attempt to hit her and then blocked his next attack. When she attacked, he blocked the first punch, but then caught her second with his hand, just as he'd done with Bakugou. It was a hard punch, but compared to a punch powered by an explosion, it only stung a little. He hooked a foot behind her ankle and shoved hard, tripping her and knocking her off balance. The thought that he didn't want to actually hit her flashed in his mind, but then that was the whole point what they were doing here. She'd taken harder hits than he could manage with his fist alone.

Before he could follow through with a takedown, Mina used her momentum to do a backflip, using one hand on the ground to spring back onto her feet. The move was so graceful that Touya could've almost believed that it had been planned from the start. He inadvertently paused to gawk for a few seconds. There was no way in hell that he could manage a flip at this point. The mere idea of gymnastics made his mind attempt to jump through hoops.

She didn't give him any time to recover from his shock, getting in a quick jab against his chest. When she went to hit him again, he snatched her by the wrist and pulled on her hard so that he could get her in a semblance of a hold, wrapping his arms around her from behind. He _was_ stronger than her, judging from the way she jerked against his grip. His brief moment of pride was cut off when she hooked her foot around his ankle and kicked out, knocking his feet out from underneath him. Both of them fell backward and he hit the ground hard with her landing on top of him. It knocked the air out of his lungs and he loosened his grip on her enough for her to slip out. Before he knew it, she had him flipped on his stomach and an arm pinned behind his back.

Breathing heavily, Mina asked, "You give?" She was breathless, probably from the rough landing. He wasn't exactly good cushion material.

With his face pressed against the mat and his arm pinned high enough to be just shy of being painful, Touya nodded his head and gound out, "Can't really breathe." Satisfied with his answer, Mina let go of his arm and rolled off of him so she could flop onto the mat. Touya rolled onto his back and sucked in a gasp of air as his lungs began to cooperate with him again. He took a few seconds to breathe before pointing out, "You didn't go all out on me."

"No," Mina admitted, "but you wouldn't be able to learn if I just floored you in a few seconds."

"It felt like it was only a few seconds."

"You did good," Mina told him. Uraraka came over and helped her back to her feet as Touya sat up. When Mina held a hand out to him to do the same, he waved dismissively and pushed himself to his feet. It struck him that his refusal might've come off as rude, but brushing off help had been ingrained in him. It had taken him a while to accept Fuyumi's help with changing his bandages, but it had made it a lot easier when he had.

"I did better than in class, at least," Touya conceded, rubbing his lower back. Even though he'd landed on the mat, it had been more painful than the punches she'd landed on him.

Uraraka glanced at her phone and groaned. "Ugh, it's almost time for dinner."

"Ugh?" Mina questioned. "You love food."

"I know," Uraraka complained, "but Iida, Deku, and I are having a study session during it for Present Mic's exam."

Touya picked up his gym bag and started for the locker rooms. "Good luck with that."

"You're so lucky that you don't have to take it," Uraraka said as she and Mina did the same.

"That's because I've done it already," Touya pointed out. Seeing as how he'd finished his first year at U.A. and had been a month into his second, it had been decided that he wouldn't have to take the final exams for the regular classes. He was already repeating being sixteen; he didn't need to repeat his first year too. It gave him time to work on the hero course, which he was severely behind on.

They split up at the locker rooms, Touya going to the boys' side. He took a quick, hot shower, the warm water soothing his muscles. This training felt different from his quirk training. He was tired and sore, but not worn thin and beaten up. Where he'd puked plenty of times and felt weak, he now felt hungry and ready for dinner. All in all, he felt good. Yeah, he was still leagues behind them in terms of combat, but for the first time in a long time, he felt like he was actually improving. He was changing. It felt good.

Having clothes that he could call his own was nice too. He didn't mind wearing Shouto's old clothes, but it was weird having to borrow clothes from his little brother. After putting on the outfit he'd gotten from the bag of clothes Aizawa had given him, he toweled his hair dry and walked back out to the gym where Mina and Uraraka were already waiting on him.

"You rea-?" Uraraka cut off the second she raised her eyes from her cell to him. They widened briefly before she furrowed her brow and bit her lip, looking like she was trying not to make a face. "Oh, um, new clothes?"

Touya hiked the strap of his bag further on his shoulder. "Yeah, Aizawa gave me some clothes so I don't have to keep borrowing stuff." He tugged on the hem of his shirt. "I mean, I usually don't go for things this colorful, but it's whatever. They're not bad."

Mina's mouth was open as she stared at him, but strangely, she looked positively delighted. "Aizawa picked out those clothes?"

"Maybe?" Touya hadn't really considered it. Getting handed a bag of clothes, having some small detail about him noticed, had combined with the fear that he'd done something wrong and forgotten to make a powerful distraction. "I don't know. I didn't ask. They're probably from a bargain store, but that's fine with me."

"And you like that outfit?" Mina asked.

"It looks fine to me. Doesn't really matter. Clothes are clothes. All that matters is that they fit and are comfortable." Touya looked at the two girls, self-consciousness creeping up on him. "Why? Is it…? Does it look bad?" He rubbed the back of his neck, his discomfort becoming stronger by the second. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing!" Uraraka quickly replied. "I mean, well, it's just, um...a different look."

Touya frowned. "Different good or different bad?"

"Just different," Uraraka told him. There was a smile on her face, but it looked tense.

"Hey, it's free clothes," Touya said. Uraraka bobbed her head in understanding. She'd talked about her financial difficulties, so she of all people would be able to understand. "I can't complain."

Mina clapped her hands together, a bright smile on her face and still utterly delighted. "I think it looks _fabulous_." Touya's cheeks warmed. He didn't even know how to respond to that. Fabulous was not a word he would have ever thought to use to describe himself. Was she being sarcastic? No, she looked and sounded genuine, which was weird. "But a few people might say something else about it."

Rolling his eyes and starting for the door, Touya said, "If you're referring to Bakugou, I don't care. He's going to say something no matter what I wear. It's not a big deal."

It really wasn't. To be honest, over the past few days, Bakugou had been kind of tame. The coming final exams had proven to be a great distraction as they were more worthy of his time than insulting Touya. It was strange, but he'd noticed that, despite coming off as a hothead ready to fly off the handle, Bakugou was really serious about school and his work. Iida had told him that he was third in the class. It was surprising. His tormentor was kind of...a nerd. It had started to change Touya's view of him. This kid truly wanted to be a hero.

"I still wish he wasn't so mean, but, you know, he has a hard time letting things go," Mina said, the smile fading from her face, as she walked at his right.

"He doesn't have to," Touya pointed out. "I'm fine with him hating me."

"I don't think he hates you," Uraraka mused, which made Touya snort. He was pretty sure on a scale of one to ten on how much Bakugou hated him, he was at a solid thirteen. "He hates looking weak and you - well, Dabi - made him feel it. I know it sounds weird, but as awful as the whole kidnapping was, he's becoming a better hero for it. I mean, he's even starting to get past his issues with Deku." She shook her head as they stepped outside. "Not that it was a good thing at all! It just made us all think about what we're doing here and what kind of heroes we want to become."

"And he's gotten a lot better," Mina added. "He can be kind of an ass. He still calls me as Raccoon Eyes sometimes when he's in a bad mood."

"But you don't have raccoon eyes," Touya interjected.

Mina smiled. "It doesn't bother me. He's given dumb nicknames for everyone. It's like this thing." She looked over to her right at Uraraka. "What did he call you?"

Uraraka blew a raspberry. "Round Face."

"That _is_ dumb," Touya said with a snort.

"The thing is, all his...Bakugou-ness aside, he's one of my good friends," Mina continued. A mischievous glint that instantly made Touya wary appeared in her golden eyes. "But sometimes I think it'd be funny to give him a taste of his own medicine. We play pranks on each other all the time, but never as much with Bakugou. It'd be nice to really pull one over him."

"You're flirting with danger, girl," Uraraka joked.

Mina winked. "What's wrong with a little danger?"

"Most people try to stay away from it," Touya said.

"Do I look like most people?" Mina laughed and Uraraka giggled with her.

"Uh, no? Most people aren't pink." Touya wasn't exactly sure what kind of response she had been expecting, but apparently, his was good enough as the two girls laughed again. Even though he wasn't a part of their group and he couldn't exactly consider them friends, seeing as how he'd been stuck with them by force, it was nice of them to make him feel included. He still felt like he was on the outside - he didn't know if he would ever be able to feel any different - but it wasn't so bad. Neither Uraraka nor Mina had to come to the gym with him today, but they'd done it. They must've taken Iida's declaration to heart.

That thought lead to another surprising, but not upsetting, one. Aside from Uraraka's reaction to his outfit, which was another matter entirely, they hadn't seemed particularly uncomfortable around him either. While it was true that they could have just gotten better at hiding their discomfort, that just signified more effort to make him feel welcome. Touya didn't know if he should feel touched by the kindness or guilty about the inconvenience. He settled for glancing down at his feet and trying to find something else to think of as a compromise.

His solution came to him as he turned the corner into the common room. Granted, it wasn't necessarily the one he _wanted,_ but it certainly distracted him from any ill-fated attempts to figure out his companions. They were immediately greeted by a choking, wheezing sound. On a couch sat Midoriya, a cup of water which he had apparently partially inhaled in one hand, the other covering his mouth as he _stared_ at Touya. Beside him was Iida, who, despite firmly pounding his choking friend on the back and continuously asking if he was okay or needed medical attention, also kept glancing at him.

The worst, by far, was Shouto. He all but jumped out of his seat and eyed him for a heartbeat before scrubbing his eyes with a hand and groaning. "I'd forgotten about this," he grumbled.

Those words broke the stunned silence that the reaction to their arrival had generated. "Forgotten about what?" Touya asked. His brother lowered his hand and eyed the ceiling, looking for all the world like he didn't want to be the one to explain.

Since Midoriya had stopped choking, Iida decided to lift the burden from his shoulders. He shot up like a springboard before starting to speak. "I am not admonishing you as you are not violating any dress codes or offending anyone. We were merely caught off guard. I, at least, did not expect you to enjoy…" Iida paused the chopping gestured his hands had begun making for a moment to stare at his shirt. " _Kawaii._ "

He heard a small noise from Uraraka, followed by a gentle slap as she pressed her hand against her mouth. Mina reached forward to pat him on the shoulder. "Aizawa gave him some clothes," she said, the earlier glee still lingering in her tone.

"Of course," Iida said, although the soft wheeze that emitted from the still red-faced Midoriya signified that 'of course' may not have been the best choice of words. "I'm sorry! I did not mean to imply that they are bad! The… contrast of the bold colors and pastels…"

Touya tuned him out and looked down at his clothes. He wore a diagonally striped blue open-front shirt with pale yellow cuffs and, underneath that, a hot pink u-neck with a print of a yellow cat and the word 'kawaii' (or he thought it was _meant_ to say 'kawaii', as it was written in english and had come out as 'hawaii' instead) with a claw-mark through it. His pants were a fairly bright pastel orange and his shoes simple black flip-flops. All in all, it was a comfortable ensemble that served its purpose.

"I think it's fine," he said. Even so, he could feel his self-consciousness begin to well up again, along with the feeling that he was repeating himself and would be for a while.

" _That's_ what I forgot," Shouto murmured. Touya turned to glower at his brother, only to pause when he saw the faint signs of amusement on his face. _Oh._ The simultaneously alien and precious notion that his brother may be trying to _playfully tease him_ wasn't one that he knew how to respond to. He remembered such behavior from Natsu, but not as much from Shouto. Especially not _this_ Shouto. His mind felt caught up trying to process the fact that it was somehow _happening._

He was promptly reminded that the rest of the world did, in fact, exist, by Midoriya finding his voice. "I was a little surprised, but I don't think there's necessarily anything _wrong_ with it," he said. "If you're comfortable, you should wear it! Right, guys?" Midoriya flashed Touya an encouraging smile before turning it to everyone else in the room. He was met by a somewhat reluctant chorus of agreement and somewhat uncomfortable smiles.

There was definitely _something_ off that he wasn't catching onto. Even so, he nodded decisively and said, "Thank you, Midoriya. You have a decent sense of style, so I trust you." Midoriya visibly brightened at that, although he could swear that he saw Uraraka struggling not to cringe out of the corner of his eye. He would have shot her a confused look if he wasn't afraid of drawing his attention to it. Was something wrong with _Midoriya's_ clothes? He'd liked most of his outfits so far, his 'shirt' shirts were really funny, although his shoes _were_ vaguely familiar in an unsettling way.

"There really _isn't_ anything wrong," Mina piped up. ' _No matter what some people say,'_ while left unsaid, was communicated easily through the encouraging look she shot him. "I really like the shir-"

" _Oh."_

The sudden interruption drew Touya's gaze back to the hallway, where Yaoyorozu Momo stood, staring at him, as seemed to be the trend for the afternoon. Her expression, however, was one of solid _dismay_ , her hand held up to her mouth and her eyes wide in horror. It faltered as agitation flickered across her features before finally being replaced by something harder.

She marched into the room and began to speak in a voice that, for all its gentleness, held an unwavering undertone of firmness. "I don't know who did this, but I expected better of my classmates. You _know_ how we're supposed to behave. This is…" she shook her head, looking almost disgusted. By the time she came to a stop in front of Touya, he was already very confused. What she said next did _not_ help. "Touya, if you tell me who-"

"Aizawa, apparently," Shouto interrupted. He probably imagined it, but it sounded like his brother was tempted to _laugh_.

The color began to leave Yaoyorozu's face in short order. " _Oh_ ," she repeated. This time, the word was swimming in shame, although there was also a fair amount of lingering horror as well. She took a few steps back and looked at the wall, ceiling, floor - anywhere but Touya's face. _That_ was when it clicked.

"Did you think I was _pranked_?" he asked incredulously. Yaoyorozu's head drooped and the guilt in her expression intensified, which immediately made him regret his words. The Yaoyorozu family _was_ pretty rich. He supposed it wasn't too ridiculous for her not to understand things like thriftiness and think that giving people brightly colored outfits was a cruel prank. She didn't mean anything by it at the very least. He opened his mouth to apologize, only for another new arrival, doubtlessly attracted by the slowly rising clamor, to make her presence known before he could speak.

"What's going on?" Asui said, her brows furrowed and head tilted slightly.

"Touya's bad fashion sense almost killed Midoriya," Shouto said. Touya immediately snapped his head around to glower at him. His voice was a perfect deadpan, but this time, there was no mistaking it. That _absolute little shit_ was definitely laughing.

"Now you're just being an ass," he snapped. His voice wavered as he spoke. It wasn't a bad waver. Although it was beginning to look like he was going to have to repeat himself until _everyone_ had seen him and knew how he got his clothes, which was undeniably irritating, and didn't like how people kept _looking_ at him yet refused to explain what was wrong, it didn't feel _bad_. Despite seeming like it should do the opposite, Shouto's apparent amusement in the situation was making his self-consciousness slowly melt away. It looked like he might be aware of it to some degree as well.

Shouto looked him in the eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Someone has to tell you the truth." This time, Uraraka wasn't able to keep herself from letting out a small snicker. He heard a small 'thwack' as Mina smacked her on the arm, which, despite a choked attempt to apologize, only made her laugh harder. Somewhere in the midst of this, Asui gave a neutral, "I see."

Touya rolled his eyes and huffed before looking back at Yaoyorozu. She _still_ looked guilty and was fiddling with her hands. He also noticed that Iida was sitting stiffly and had a blush lingering on his face, likely admonishing himself over something or other. Midoriya kept shooting him concerned glances. "None of you did anything wrong," Touya assured them. "I guess I just… don't care about clothes that much."

Naturally, that was when Bakugou showed up.

"Holy fucking shit!" he exclaimed before falling into a fit of laughter that seemed to startle everyone just as much as his choice of clothing had. He had both hands over his mouth in an attempt to muffle his guffaws and was doubled over, as if he physically couldn't stand straight. His face was even turning red as he tried to restrain himself. His laughter was the only thing to be heard, everyone else having gone very silent with various unsettled looks on their faces. Touya wore a blank expression as he watched Bakugou with a completely unimpressed stare.

Midoriya nervously glanced at Shouto and then Uraraka before venturing, "Are...are you okay, Kacchan?"

"Okay?" Bakugou shot back in between laughs. " _Okay_? Shut the fuck up, Deku, this is…" He finally stopped laughing, but was forced to refrain from speaking so he could take a few breaths. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Sighting, Touya repeated himself for what felt like the hundredth time, "Aizawa got me some clothes of my own."

"You're telling me that our homeroom teacher, pro hero Eraserhead, who once expelled an entire hero class, went out and _bought_ you clothes" - Bakugou pointed an accusing finger at him - "and he bought you _that_? And you just wore it without complaint?"

"I highly doubt that he bought them himself," Touya replied defensively, folding his arms across his chest. Surely he had better things to do. Then again, it made him wonder who had bought them. Maybe he'd just asked for donations and people had put clothes they no longer wore in the bag. It would explain the random variety of colors and styles. "And why wouldn't I? I'm not a complete jackass. You don't look a gift horse in the mouth. They fit. They're comfortable. They fulfill their function. They're clothes. What else is there, Saggy Bottoms?"

The muscle by Bakugou's right eye twitched, probably at the nickname, but at least he was confident enough in himself to not immediately pull his pants up. He did sag his pants a ridiculous amount. In the back of his mind, Touya knew that he'd pick at his clothes later, trying to figure out exactly what was wrong with them, but he was resisting out of sheer stubbornness for now.

"I don't know," Bakugou finally replied, still sounding incredulous. "Maybe that they look good and not like you dropped acid and went shopping in the kid's section?"

"They're not that bad," Mina jumped in.

Bakugou shook his head. "No, no, don't defend this disaster just because you like bright colors."

"And Aizawa was the one that got them, so this is really on him," Uraraka added.

"Maybe so," Bakugou said, like that was a door he would open on another day. "But Dabi over here willingly put them on and thinks it's perfectly fine." He started to snort as he tried to resist the urge to start laughing again. "He looks like he's going to a rave. At least it matches his hair."

At that moment, Kirishima walked in with Kaminari behind him. The first thing he noticed as Bakugou laughing. "What's go-?" His eyes landed on Touya and widened. "Whoa, um, wow, okay I was not expecting this."

"Can you believe that the guy wearing this outfit grows up to kidnap me?" While Bakugou cooled down, everyone else wore distinctly uncomfortable looks. Uraraka shifted on her feet. Deku coughed. Shouto glowered in that way that made the room drop a degree. No one said anything though and Touya could understand why. It was up to Bakugou how he dealt with that part of his past. If he chose to be glib about it for whatever reason, they would let him do it. No one had the right to take that choice away from him. "I'm honestly kind of pissed, now that I think about it. How the hell could I have ever been-?" He cut himself off and narrowed his eyes. "Whatever. That's tacky."

What was it that Uraraka had said about Bakugou? That he hated looking weak and Dabi had made him feel that way? There was no way in hell he was going to admit that in front of everyone. Touya would've done the same thing as him: denied any sort of weakness or fear until he died or maybe even taken it to his grave. Having information pried out of him that he'd never willingly given away before was already awkward enough.

"Dude," Kaminari said, his face filled with as much delight and mirth as Mina's had been. "That outfit is _electric_!"

"No!" Bakugou shouted, letting off a mini explosion in his palm, to which Kaminari just laughed.

Kirishima shrugged his shoulders, by far the most neutral out of all of them, although he still looked surprised. "I don't know, man. I mean, that outfit is, uh, loud, but if you feel comfortable wearing it and don't care what anyone else thinks, that's pretty manly."

"No," Bakugou said again, much more emphatically, "no, no. You do _not_ get an opinion in this." He pointed down at Kirishima's shoes, which were unmistakably crocs. Touya raised his eyebrows. He hadn't realized that people still wore those. "Not when you refuse to throw those things away."

"You're just jealous that you can't rock them," Kirishima retorted.

"Just leave them both be, Bakugou," Mina said in a dismissive tone. She really wasn't phased by him at all, talking to him like she would anyone else. "At least we don't wear different versions of the same shirt practically every day."

Touya eyed the other boy. "Now that I think about it, do you own any t-shirts that aren't black with a skull on it?"

Bakugou glared at him. If it was possible for steam to come out of a person's ears like in cartoons, Touya was fairly certain he would be doing that right now. "I'd rather do that than wear an outfit you could see from space." He stood up straight and swept the room with a glare that dared anyone to protest. "I'll be in my dorm giving my eyes a break from this. Thanks for making my week brighter." And with that, he stomped to his dorm, leaving everyone confused about how to feel.

Well, in a sense, that was the most positive interaction that Touya had ever had with Bakugou, so he couldn't exactly be mad about it. Yeah, he was a little disgruntled, but he was mostly feeling awkward about being the center of attention for so long. Was he going to have to do some sort of fashion show for the class so they could get whatever this was out of their systems? He was not doing that, but if they had this reaction every time it put on a new outfit, it would get old fast.

Mina laying a hand on his arm nearly made Touya jump out of his flip-flops. She pulled it away so fast that it was almost like he'd only imagined her touching him. "You okay?"

Touya blinked. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine." For once, he wasn't lying. He glanced at Shouto, who had eased up again now that Bakugou was out of the room. Every time the two of them were near each other, his brother would tense up, as if he had to remain vigilant in case a fight broke out, even if it was somewhere as mundane as the bathrooms in the morning while brushing their teeth. "It's not a big deal, really."

Around them, everyone began to disperse again. Uraraka had meandered over to the couch to sit with Iida and Midoriya, probably to start their study session. Kirishima and Kaminari had gone to the kitchen. Yaoyorozu moved to speak with Shouto about something, distracting him and leaving Touya with just Mina.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah. If it's not my hair, it's my clothes," Touya said, "but honestly, it's a lot better than what it could be. I'm, you know…"

Bakugou could pick on him for a lot worse things than his looks. There was the fact that he was a villain. That would have gotten under his skin a lot more. He didn't like it when Bakugou referred to him as Dabi, but that was the name he knew him by from back then. It was a name that he had apparently chosen for himself. What a shit ass name.

Touya shrugged his shoulders and added, "Like you said, it'd be nice to pull one over him so he knows what it's like, but it's not like I can do anything."

Mina grinned and he couldn't help but notice that that devious glimmer was back and stronger than ever. "I have an idea."

* * *

 **Mistystarshine notes:** Agreed that this was a fun chapter to write! As I read Lanni's chunks, I. Was. Howling. Of course, the story wouldn't be half as much fun without you readers. I love you guys so much!

To anyone who's interested and didn't catch it before, PM ohmytheon for the link to our discord! We'd love to have you!


	16. You Are a Brick Tied to Me

Ohmytheon **notes:** I had an absolute blast writing this chapter. It was so...innocent compared to all the other chapters. I mean, this is some truly slice of life teenage dumb shit and it means a lot to both Misty and I that Touya experiences that with Class A. It wasn't just the hero course that he was missing out on being in Gen Studies or having adults that actually watched out for and helped nurture him. It was just...this normal stuff too that a lot of people take for granted, even him. He never thought he needed friends or anything like that (sound like someone else in Class 1-A?). A lot of these "filler" chapters show the importance of such ties and relationships. Also, they're freaking fun. Oh, Bakugou, I love you, buddy, but sometimes, things have gotta blow up in your face. And the main ship is clearly Kaminari/Touya. lmfao

* * *

 _You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down_  
 _Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground_  
 _We are the jack-o-lanterns in July_  
 _Setting fire to the sky_  
 _Here, here comes this rising tide so come on_

* * *

It turned out that Mina's idea was absolutely absurd - and yet it made perfect sense. Touya was rather impressed, if not a little wary. She was either incredibly brave or, well... He wasn't going to call her _stupid_ , but this prank definitely bordered on what people would call idiotic, considering who the target was. He'd been right to be a little concerned when she had come up to him with that mischievous gleam in her eyes, but instead of turning her away, he found himself intrigued.

This prank was made for him. She'd been thinking about it before he was dropped in their class, but it had never been the right time to pull it. Now was the perfect time and all she needed was a partner-in-crime. It made sense to ask the one person who, technically, had already committed a few crimes, although he knew that she didn't think of it like that. Not that Touya himself was experienced in criminal activity. He'd stolen candy from a store one time when he was ten after getting into an argument with his dad, but that was about it as far as he could remember.

"Are you absolutely positive about this?" Touya asked in a hushed tone.

Mina nodded. "One hundred percent." That was pretty damn positive. "We've played loads of pranks on each other. There was that time we put cat food in Kaminari's ramen and he actually ate like a fourth of it before he realized that it didn't taste bad just because it was gross. Or when we used Sero's tape to wrap up Kirishima's legs after he passed out super heavy on the couch. He woke up and fell right off and was wiggling on the floor. It was so hilarious!"

It didn't sound like it would be funny to the person targeted, but they were all still close friends. None of them seemed to hold the pranks against each other. In fact, it sounded more like it encouraged them to perform more, each one topping the last. None of them held grudges for what had been done to them. They might've been angry at the time, but, looking at Kirishima, Sero, and Kaminari playing a video game together, it was clear that they looked back at those pranks and laughed at them.

Bakugou, on the other hand, was a different matter entirely. Holding grudges was one of his talents.

"Like I told you before, we never really prank Bakugou in big ways, even if he was involved in the others," Mina said. Touya found that difficult to believe and his face must have shown his incredulity. "Not directly, of course - he'd just say it was stupid - but when we talk about prank ideas, he'll give suggestions in his own 'that is stupid and this would be better' way."

"That sounds more like him, from my experience," Touya put in.

"I've tried to get the guys to do something with me, but they're all too chicken," Mina said, a pout on her face. "They're all afraid that he'll explode them to the moon or something."

"And you're not?" Touya asked. It sounded like a genuine concern to him.

But Mina shook her head. "He'll get pissed, but he won't do anything to hurt me. He's been on the opposite side too many times to get too mad about being on the receiving end." She gave him a smile, one filled with encouragement and the kind of blind bravery that could only belong to a hero-in-training. "The most he'll do is want to partner up with me in Aizawa's hero class on hand-to-hand combat so he has an excuse to try to kick my ass, which I will gladly accept. I could do with some more practice. Kaminari was too easy to beat."

Touya allowed a small smirk to cross his face. "Me too, right?"

"You might've been a little better," Mina joked. It _was_ a joke and he knew it. He was not going to take any pride in it. No way. The only way he'd know otherwise was if he partnered up with Kaminari in the next class, which he totally wasn't thinking about doing at all now that the idea of being _better_ than someone was in his head. Nope.

"So basically, in order to do this prank, you need someone with nothing to lose," Touya concluded. At least Mina had the grace to look a little sheepish. "Well, he can't dislike me any more than he already does."

"I think it'll actually help," Mina offered.

A derisive snort slipped from Touya. "Please tell me how pissing Bakugou off even more will help my cause."

"Bakugou's kind of weird," Mina explained. "The more you let him walk all over you, the more he'll do it. I think it's partly out of defense - to show that he's not weak or afraid. However, if you fight back, stand up for yourself, actually do something that pushes him back..." She shrugged her shoulders. "He'll most likely let up, at least a little. It will show him that you're not weak. He's not gonna respect you any time soon, but…"

"But he'll think twice about bothering me," Touya finished.

"Not out of fear for retaliation," Mina added. "I don't know. He likes a _fight_. It means something to him when people don't take his shit lying down, which is why I'm not afraid to pull a prank on him."

It made some sort of convoluted sense. Weren't people supposed to stand up to their bullies in order to stop getting bullied? Touya had used the same tactic on his father to varying degrees of success and failure. Most of the time, it hadn't worked and had ended with disastrous results, but there had been moments where his father had left him alone. Sometimes, if Touya perhaps showed enough gumption, he'd even leave his mom and Shouto alone. It would've made him feel proud had he not been worn so thin afterward.

This was something different though, something more innocent. For however much bad blood was between them because of what he'd done as Dabi, right now, his relationship with Bakugou amounted to a school bully. He might not have gotten along with a lot of the hero course students when he'd been in Gen Studies (two weeks)five years ago, but there had never been any consistent bullying. He might've lacked control over his quirk, but the few students who knew that also knew it was a dangerous enough quirk to leave him alone.

The problem with Bakugou was that he not only had an equally, if not more, dangerous quirk, but he also had control over it. He was smart as well. In a way, this prank had the potential to bring them closer to the same level. They would never be the same, not with Bakugou's natural born talent and his extensive training, but Touya could show that he wasn't to be messed with. Sometimes, even a harmless prank could knock someone down. Embarrassment was a powerful motivator. He knew that very well.

He had also noticed a change in Bakugou's behavior toward him after the hero combat class where they'd fought each other. He was less explosive perhaps, more apt to use words instead of his quirk. Touya wasn't sure what that meant, but if he were to push it even further, maybe he could even the playing field.

Or maybe it would literally blow up in his face.

"What if Aizawa takes it as some sort of threat?" Touya asked, a ball of anxiety building in his mind. "I could get in serious trouble. You might get detention. I could get…"

Expelled? Jail time? Oh gods, would Aizawa throw him in jail if he acted up? This was definitely the definition of acting up, which was exactly what he wasn't supposed to do.

"Bakugou isn't going to complain to Aizawa over a prank," Mina reassured him, "but if your involvement does get brought up, I'll take all the blame. I won't let you get in trouble over this. It was my idea anyways."

Touya furrowed his brow. "Seriously?"

"Heroes own up to their shit," Mina said. He kept his mouth shut about that. Did they? He'd have to call and remind his father of that. "You can just tell Aizawa that I convinced you to do this by making you think that you'd feel more like one of us and get Bakugou off your back."

"Isn't...that almost exactly what's happening?"

Mina laughed and pat him on the back. "See! You're getting it!" She leaned back in her chair. They'd sat down at the table by the kitchen when she'd pulled him to the side to tell him her secret plan to prank Bakugou. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Shouto trying to subtly watch them and failing. If he did this, there was no way he could tell his brother. Keeping secrets from him, even an innocent one, made him feel a bit guilty, but he knew that Shouto would try to talk him out of it. "So are you in? It's okay if you're not! Don't feel pressured. I'll be able to convince Kaminari eventually."

"No, no, I'm...in," Touya told her, maybe a little too quickly. She clapped her hands excitedly, which drew curious looks from a few students, but then reigned herself back in. "I've just…" His lips twisted into a thoughtful frown. "I've never pranked anyone before."

That took the excitement right out of Mina. "Never?"

"Well, I mean, Shouto was little, so I wasn't going to do that to him," Touya said, half to himself as he thought back on his childhood. Now that he was here, he couldn't remember a single prank, although surely that was something that siblings did to each other. "Natsuo and I did some pretty stupid stuff together if we thought that we could get away with it and I'd tease Fuyumi to make her smile or laugh, but…"

Despite being the big brother, he had never pranked them. That was much more Natsuo's style. Younger, more energetic, happier. Being outright ignoredt by their father once his quirk manifested had been hard on him, but he'd never experienced the soul-sucking that came from being focused on either, and after a while, as it tended to happen when kids got older, he couldn't remember much from before his quirk came about. Their father had been more like a stranger to him. It had freed him in a way, allowing him to be light in a way that Touya couldn't be. Natsuo had often been the joker and instigator of their little band.

When he looked back at Mina, who was peering at him curiously, it suddenly occurred to Touya that she had no idea who Natsuo or Fuyumi were. He'd never talked about his siblings with her and, seeing as how he'd figured out who Shouto was and wasn't close within the class, he had likely never told her as well. In fact, he was unsure if anyone outside of Midoriya knew. Maybe not even him. Touya knew that he'd never told his teachers or his classmates about his family. As far as anyone had known, he was an only child from some random family.

And now here he was, inadvertently opening up to someone that he'd known for barely two weeks. _Idiot._

"If you've never pranked anyone before, then you definitely should do this!" Mina told him, giving him the brightest smile. "Aw, you can pop your prank cherry."

Touya's cheeks flushed as red as his hair. "Please don't say things like that."

Mina just giggled. She actually giggled. It sounded suspicious. He wasn't too sure if he liked the sound of it or not as it seemed to have a lot of implications that he couldn't fathom.

Before he could think about it any further, Shouto had appeared next to them, like some sort of savior phantom, if there were such a thing, along with Midoriya. The two of them were quite close, from what Touya had seen, although he was unsure if Midoriya realized how big of a deal that was. Shouto wore an expression that hinted at suspicion while Midoriya's was more openly curious.

"You two look cozy," Midoriya pointed out.

Mina laughed again while Touya scooted his seat back at least a foot and exclaimed, "It's not-"

"No, no! I meant…you look like you're on good terms!" Midoriya hastily corrected himself. "Like friends."

Did they know that the two of them were plotting something? Alarms were going off in his head, but Touya tried to play it cool, even after that minor freak out. _Pull it together, dumbass._ If there was one thing he was good at, it was keeping a secret. He could do that. Midoriya had just caught him off guard with his wording.

"We were just talking about our hand-to-hand combat training at the gym today with Uraraka," Touya continued as if he was correcting himself as well. Cozy. Friends. They were just _sorta classmates_ at best.

"Oh, I'm sorry I missed it!" Deku apologized, sounding painfully earnest. "I, uh, had something come up."

"It's no big deal," Touya told him.

Mina pointed to herself. "No worries. I filled in for you."

"How was it?" Midoriya asked.

Touya shrugged his shoulders. "Got my ass handed to me, as expected, but I want to show Aizawa that I'm serious about being here."

"You should join us next time, Todoroki," Mina said, like there was going to be a 'next time'. Touya glanced at her and then at Midoriya. Was there? He'd kind of figured that it was a one-time thing. However, Midoriya nodded like it was a done deal and Mina didn't even look back at him. Had he gotten roped into something else? Well, he did want to improve, which would hopefully give the U.A. staff a sign that they'd made the right decision with him.

"Maybe," Shouto replied, although he sounded doubtful.

Midoriya nudged him, again like it was perfectly normal for him to be physical with Shouto. "C'mon, we could all stand to improve in every area. We're not at the top of our game yet."

Shouto sighed. "True."

It was weird, seeing his little brother interact with other kids his age, but not unpleasant. Besides his siblings, he had rarely been given the opportunity to do so. Touya hadn't either until his home-schooling had abruptly ended and he'd been sent to the same private school as Fuyumi and Natsuo. It was nice seeing him with friends and peers that not only respected, but genuinely liked him. It was a _relief_.

As Midoriya began to chatter about the benefits of training together and building their basic fighting techniques alongside their quirks, Touya caught eyes with Mina, who winked at him. A nervous but excited grin twitched onto Touya's face. He'd either fucked up or was about to do something great. Either way, there was no going back. Once he committed to something, he saw it through.

* * *

Since Touya lacked discretionary funds for pranks and unofficially wasn't allowed off campus yet, Mina had to do the first step. She left campus to go to the store under the guise of buying feminine products, which meant that all of the guys in her group paled and declined on accompanying her. Touya didn't know what their issue was with that, but then again, he had a twin sister and had gone to the store to buy those things for her as well as gauze and other first aid supplies for himself. It gave Mina the opportunity to acquire what they needed though.

Mina already had figured out the next step as well, seeing as how she'd been thinking about this prank for a few months now. They needed to know Bakugou's morning routine, which she had gotten by simply asking him, no trickery involved. It turned out that he ate breakfast, went for a morning run, and then showered before class. And apparently, he was super honest.

However, the final and third step was all Touya and it was the one that the entire plan hinged on. It took him two days to psych himself up for it, considering that he couldn't be caught by Bakugou or anyone else, and then he had fallen into a mental crisis about how much trouble he was going to get into over this. The whole time Mina had reassured him that he didn't have to do the prank if he was uncomfortable. She was very serious about him knowing that she wasn't pressuring him and he could back out any time and she wouldn't be upset.

Yes, he was scared about this very harmless prank being misconstrued as an attack and no, he didn't want to upset her, but he wanted to do this. It sounded like something that, well, normal kids would do. For as much as he, Fuyumi, and Natsuo had tried to be normal kids, even going to school with them, there had always been that feeling that something was off, like he could never quite reach that goal. This was his chance. Mina said that her group of friends did this all the time. He'd bet all the money he had for food that Shouto hadn't played a prank yet. It would have been an even more foreign concept to him.

The one thing Touya kept going back to was how the staff would receive the prank. Hopefully, they realized that, out of all the things he could have done in retaliation to Bakugou's behavior, he'd made it a joke. It was innocent. It was immature and childish. It wasn't harmful or dangerous at all. He'd taken weeks of taunting and bullying and getting blown out of a goddamn window - and he'd pulled a prank with one of his classmates. He goofed off.

 _I'm not a villain. I'm not evil. I'm just a dumb kid sometimes._

And on a scale of one to ten, this was resting at a pretty decent eight. He'd done a lot of dumb things.

He had a painfully brief interval in which he had to fulfill his role in the prank. Anyone could walk in and the whole thing would be ruined, possibly with the exception of Kaminari. He would probably freak out, but he would also laugh the most too. Iida would most definitely not approve. Shouto would try to dissuade him. Luckily, Touya was exceptionally skilled in sneaking around quietly and doing things without anyone knowing he was in the room. It was ingrained in him to the point where he walked on his toes even at the dorms.

Waiting in one of the shower stalls in the bathroom made him feel like a total idiot, but Touya spent every second silently awaiting his death. When he heard Bakugou walk in by kicking the door open, he nearly jumped at the sound. It reminded him too much of home for a hot second, but no, apparently Bakugou just...walked into rooms that way. A few minutes later, the shower started up and Touya sucked in a breath. It was now or never and he didn't want to disappoint. He had to be quick.

Darting out of the shower, Touya snatched Bakugou's shampoo sitting on a shelf outside of the stall and dumped the hair dye that Mina had bought at the store. It was fast acting. Back in the day, you had to do all sorts of stuff to dye your hair, but these days it was as simple as, well, washing it. He briefly wondered if Dabi had used the same stuff in order to dye his hair from red to black before sending that thought packing. The whole thing only took a few seconds, but being so close to getting caught made it feel like a lifetime. As soon as it was done, he rushed out of the bathroom and was thankfully met with an empty hallway. His heart was still beating out of control by the time he met up with Mina in the kitchen.

With barely contained excitement, Mina almost tackled him. She pulled herself back at the last second while he leaned away as well out of instinct, although she either didn't notice or didn't care. "So?"

Touya held up the empty bottle and box it had come in. "Done and done."

Mina squealed with delight and jumped a little. "Finally! I've wanted to prank him for so long!"

"He's going to be pissed," Touya mused, much calmer than her. He didn't know how when his heart still felt like it was running laps with a bear behind it. As anxious as he was though, he recognized that a part of why his heart was racing was because he was close to delirious with excitement too. It was all so _dumb_.

"Why?" Mina giggled. "He's going to look _fabulous_."

Touya snorted and went to throw the stuff away when a word on the bottle caught his eye. He hadn't paid it much attention before, considering that Mina had been the one to buy it, but he looked at it now and paled. "Oh, fuck."

Mina immediately quit her celebrating to peer at him curiously. "What?"

"Ah, well…" Touya bit his lip and inwardly groaned. They had royally fucked up. "Looks like we're the victims of someone else's prank."

"Huh?" Mina frowned. "What's that mean?"

Pointing at the box, Touya explained, "You bought the semi-permanent dye that would last about a week or two at best, right?" She nodded and then he pointed at the bottle of dye. "Except...this isn't that. This is the stronger stuff. Someone must have switched the bottles so that whoever dyed their hair would have it last longer than expected."

Mina's eyes widened in shock. "How long is it gonna last then?"

"Let's just say he might be better off shaving his head," Touya deadpanned.

"Uh oh." Mina blinked. "We screwed up."

A minute later, a stream of curses echoed down the hall, so loud that Touya was shocked pro heroes hadn't busted in to make sure that everything was alright. Mina jerked in that direction while he hastily disposed of the evidence. The few students that had strolled into the common area glanced around, trying to figure out what had happened. It was obviously Bakugou. They all knew his screams by heart. Sero looked at Touya and furrowed his brow, as if confirming that, yes, the object of Bakugou's torment was here and not the cause of his rage. Except that he was. Oh, fuck, he'd really done that and it was so much worse than either of them had anticipated.

"WHAT THE LIVING FUCK!"

Midoriya cringed as he walked into the common room. "I haven't heard Kacchan this angry since our first day…"

Next to him, Uraraka looked more thoughtful. "I wonder what angered him so much." She spotted Touya and Mina standing next to each other and guided Midoriya over to them. "Oh, you two are up early."

It had become a quickly known fact that Touya liked to sleep in and border on being late to class. Every second of sleep counted when his quirk burned through his energy so fast, plus this whole mess was exhausting. Still, he couldn't help but feel a burst of paranoia at the innocent comment. They knew. They were going to be mad at him. Why had he let Mina talk him into this? No, no, she hadn't talked him into anything. He'd made the decision himself. She had repeatedly offered him an out, but he'd wanted to do this.

Just as Bakugou had needed that first fight with him, Touya needed this moment of retaliation. He was genuinely ashamed of what he'd done as Dabi and would work as hard as he could to make reparations, but he wasn't going to be a fucking doormat any longer - not for anyone. The time for keeping quiet and just taking it was over. The time for running, blocking, and dodging was over. He had to meet Bakugou head on.

The moment Bakugou finally stormed into the common area, his uniform pants on but his shirt only half done, the room _exploded_. Uraraka started laughing so hard that she ducked behind the counter in the kitchen to avoid Bakugou's murderous glare while Midoriya seemed frozen on the spot with both hands clamped over his mouth as he sputtered so much that tears leaked out of his eyes. Sero rolled off of the couch and landed on the floor with a thud as he guffawed while a drawn-out high-pitched squeal of " _What_?" was dragged out of Kirishima. The guy with the bird head, Tokoyami, was stunned into silence while Momo outright gawked.

Despite the fact that Bakugou looked ready to kill as he hunched over with explosions rattling above his palms, it was really hard to take him seriously when his spiky hair was bubblegum pink.

"Oh my god," Mina whispered. "It looks even better than I dreamed."

As if he'd heard her, although it was impossible from his distance, Bakugou's eyes swung over to them. Somehow, the glare in his eyes turned even hotter, but Touya didn't move.

Midoriya pulled his hands away from his mouth to wave them in front of him. "I swear I didn't do it!"

"I know you didn't, you fucking nerd!" Bakugou snarled.

Touya pocketed his hands and appraised Bakugou as coolly as he could with his heart thundering in his chest before he drawled, "You know, if you were acting like an ass just because you were jealous of my hair, all you had to do was say so."

He should've kept his mouth shut, but no, he had to hit that last nail in the coffin. Bakugou visibly snapped and stormed over to them, furiously growling, "You did this!" Touya clenched his fists, but warned himself not to fight back. Bakugou shoved Midoriya out of his way, but before he could snatch Touya by the front of his shirt, Mina jumped in his way. "Move!"

"It was me, Bakugou!" Mina said loudly.

That caused him to hesitate, the fire going out of his eyes for a moment as if her declaration had truly shocked his brain into restarting. The anger returned quickly though and he narrowed his eyes into dangerous slits. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He pointed a finger at Touya. "I know this is his fault!"

"Only because I convinced him," Mina insisted. "I've been planning this prank for weeks, but I needed his help."

"Dude, _why_?" Kirishima asked, his voice still way higher than normal.

Mina placed her hands on hips and stared back at Kirishima defiantly. "Because you guys were too chicken!" Sero had finally stopped laughing and sat up from the floor. The two boys glanced at each other, then gave Mina similarly sheepish looks that admitted she was right. "He's involved in our pranks, but we never do big ones on him because you all are big babies."

Bakugou scoffed and folded his arms across his chest. It was a marked improvement from him causing explosions. "I don't get in on your stupid pranks."

"Oh yeah?" Mina retorted. "Wasn't it _your_ idea to use Uraraka's quirk on Sero and a bedsheet to trick Kaminari into thinking there was a ghost in the hallway?"

Sero snorted and fell into a small laughing fit again. "I still can't believe he fell for that. He nearly pissed his pants!"

"Or when we replaced Kirishima's gel with lotion and you were the one that took it when he wasn't looking?" Mina continued, staring him directly in the eyes.

"I forgot about that!" Kirishima exclaimed. "My hair looked like shit, but it smelled nice at least."

Mina pointed a finger at Bakugou with such passion that he jerked his head back a little. "It was high time that someone got you. I needed a boy's help" - and Touya needed a relatively safe win - "but if you want to get pissy at someone, you can get pissy at me." She took a breath and relaxed her shoulders, all of the tension bleeding out of her, before putting a smile on her face. "Besides, I think you look great."

"My fucking hair is pink!" Bakugou exploded all over again, pointing to his very obvious hair. Uraraka, who had just managed to stand up straight, burst into laughter and ducked down again.

Touya smirked. "Who can be seen from space now?"

"I'll kill you!" Bakugou shouted before attempting to launch himself at Touya. Both Mina and Midoriya got in his way though, the former in front of him and the latter holding him back, with Touya standing just out of his reach.

It was in this perfect moment - when Bakugou shook the two of them off and took a step back - that Shouto walked sleepily in the room. "What's going-?" He halted as the strange sight hit his eyes before asking with an entirely too straight face, "Did you do something with your hair, Bakugou?"

For some reason, Shouto's deadpan comment struck a nerve within Touya and he burst into uncontrollable laughter, throwing his head back and putting a hand over his eyes so they couldn't see him almost crying. It was the most he'd laughed in… Shit, he honestly didn't know how long it had been. Years? He couldn't even imagine Dabi having full on laughed like this. He hadn't expected Shouto to say something like that though and the muscles around Bakugou's eyes had started twitching in a way that tickled him fucking pink. He knew that people were staring at him, Shouto included, but he didn't give a shit. It felt so good to just let it all out. He allowed himself to keep laughing for a few more moments before trying to calm down, his laughs fading into chuckles before subsiding completely.

It was all too much for Bakugou if his red face was any indicator. He screamed, "Goddamn fucking Todorokis!" before storming out of the room again. In the hallway out of their sight, they heard him shout, "Get out of my way!" before Kaminari burst into the room, looking so excited that he was buzzing as if being constantly shocked by a low voltage of his quirk.

"Dude, did I see what I think I just saw?" he demanded. Midoriya nodded his head in confirmation and Kaminari burst into a grin so bright that Touya wouldn't have been surprised if it blinded everyone. "Oh my god, oh my god." He put his hands in his hair and started to pace before stopping in front of Mina and grabbing her by the shoulders. "You did it. I can't believe you actually did it. Who-?" His eyes landed on Touya, who suddenly felt as if a spotlight had been beamed down on him. Kaminari's face lit up even more. "You? She got you to help her?"

"What did I have to lose?" Touya reiterated, shrugging his shoulders. "It was just a dumb prank."

Kaminari let go of Mina so that he could step around her, grab Touya by the arms, and shake him. "You crazy bastard! You're so brave! What were you thinking?" He let go of Touya, who was beginning to feel dizzy from all the energy positively glowing around him. It was too early for this much excitement. "Tell me someone got a picture."

Kirishima held up his phone. "I got like twenty."

Tokoyami slowly held up his as well, as if deeply ashamed of his behavior. "I got a few too."

Mina gave something of a helpless shrug. "Might not really need them since I accidentally might have bought the more long-lasting dye?"

That only seemed to make Kaminari ascend onto a higher plane while Kirishima and Sero snickered. Pressing his hands into a praying gesture in front of his lips, Kaminari closed his eyes and declared, "We are truly blessed today with Pink Bakugou." He opened his eyes. "I gotta find Jirou. She'll love this." And as quickly as he had appeared, Kaminari was gone, off to spread the news of the prank.

Meanwhile, Shouto worked his way over to their group while Uraraka appeared at their side again. She was sniffing and wiping her eyes. Contrastingly, Shouto looked calm to the point where Touya honestly couldn't tell what he was thinking. It made him anxious all over again. He'd played it cool when Bakugou had barrelled into the common area, but it was somehow much more difficult to do when faced with his little brother. What if he was angry? What if he disapproved? Was he worried about Touya jeopardizing his place here?

Touya couldn't take it much longer. "Listen, Shouto-"

"You really did that?" his brother cut in, his voice still too passive for him to read.

Well, there was no sense in denying the truth. "Yeah, I did." He glanced at Mina. "I mean, it wasn't my idea, but I had a hand in it."

Shouto nodded. "So that's what you two were talking about the other day."

Mina stepped forward. "Don't be mad at him. I practically begged him to do this." She hadn't - she hadn't needed to, if he was being honest - but she was trying to cover for him. Did she realize how much Touya needed Shouto's approval? It made him shuffle on his feet.

Then, lo and behold, a tiny smile appeared on Shouto's face and made Touya feel like a bucket of relief had been poured over him. "It looked good."

Mina beamed and nudged Touya. "Didn't it?"

Shouto turned to Touya. "You do realize that you may have made the target on your back even worse, right?"

"And?" Touya didn't look ashamed in the slightest. He didn't feel ashamed either, which...was strange since he'd been feeling that way ever since being told the truth about himself. For once, his future and his past seemed so far away, shoved to the back of his mind while something so normal and silly took over his present. "I might be a lot of things, but I don't let people walk all over me."

"You're right," Shouto replied. A small bubble of pride swelled up in Touya. At least his brother had remembered that about him. He had always been proud of the fact that he fought back. Now that he was here at U.A. again, he just had to learn how to do it in a different way. It turned out that fighting wasn't always the answer.

Still, he couldn't help but feel a little bad about the hair dye mix up. Ah, well, he'd cross that bridge later. For now, he was going to allow himself to bask in the glory of his success. The target might have gotten larger, but he had a feeling that things were going to change between him and Bakugou now, hopefully for the better. Now all that was left to do was go to class and find out if he was going to get into trouble for the prank. That part felt a lot more terrifying than pulling the prank itself, but he'd own up to it. He would always accept the consequences, even if it meant detention for a month or worse.

* * *

 **Mistystarshine notes:** Since it is four A.M. as I write this note and my body demands sleep, I shan't be very wordy. Just three points to hit on and I'm off to bed.

One… Thank you so much for your continued support, kudos, reviews, and excitement. It means more than I can fit into words.

Two, to make up for my general non-wordiness, here's a note of mine from the draft! From where Touya was fretting over potentially being expelled or given jail time over the prank: 'Yes. JAIL TIME for BEPINKING BAKUGOU. Clearly that is a sign of the LURKING EVIL within him. Gdi Touya, no. I promise you, Aizawa is going to give minimal fucks'

Three, on the subject of pink Bakugou! A friend drew Pinkugou for me after I let slip his eventual existence and it. Is. Glorious. Did I mention that I'm also betaing a fic, Into the Dark Sun, on AO3 for him? You should go read, because it is outstandingly entertaining and deserves much more attention than it's been getting.


	17. Are We Punished For What We Are?

**Ohmytheon notes:** Sorry about the wait! Such is life. This does kind of feel like a filler chapter in a way, but to me, it marks an important step in Touya's relationship with not only the rest of the class but with Aizawa, whether he realizes it or not. I hope that Touya's flip-flopping emotions make sense. I know due to firsthand experience that anxiety can make you feel about ten different emotions all at once, which is what we wanted to show on top of his extreme discomfort. The song for this chapter is "Taishou A" by Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai.

* * *

 _Tell me, why do, sins exist at all?_  
 _Please, tell me why, are we punished for what we are?_

* * *

Word of Bakugou's new hairstyle spread through the dorms like wildfire. By the time Touya walked into the homeroom class with Shouto, Iida, and Midoriya, everyone knew. Those that hadn't seen him yet were torn between looking excited at the prospect and casting Touya curious glances as he sat down behind Shouto. For the first time since joining Class 1-A, no one was looking at him with _fear_. Maybe none of them noticed, but he did and, strangely, it made him feel good.

Still, it was difficult for him to feel relief over the absence of their fear when he had his own to combat. Every second that he waited for Bakugou to step into the room and Aizawa to see him was a struggle to keep his cool. He couldn't show everyone that he was worried, not when no one else seemed to care. Even Iida, who had disapproved of the prank after finding out about it, did not seem to very concerned about the repercussions.

Accepting the anticipated disapproval from Iida had been a lot harder than he'd thought it would be. Hell, Touya's middle name could've been "disappointing" if it was up to his father. He was used to doing things that made people frown. Not liking it, though, was annoying. It had bothered him before, but it never got under his skin like this. Iida was just a student. Why should he care if Iida approved of him or not?

Of course, Touya couldn't say that he didn't need anyone's approval, seeing as how that now determined whether or not he could stay at U.A.

The moment Bakugou stomped into the room, the air immediately changed. It was very obvious that people were trying not to laugh, as if half the class was being strangled by something invisible. Sero choked up again and buried his face in his arms on his desk while Kirishima and Mina wore matching shit-eating grins. Others who hadn't seen the pink hair atrocity yet looked taken aback and stunned into silence. He ignored all of them as he sat down in his desk behind a red-faced Midoriya.

It wasn't until Asui said, "Oh, that's brighter than I expected," did everything shatter.

Bakugou jumped to his feet. "You wanna say that a little louder for the class?"

Asui blinked innocently. "I wasn't trying to talk about you behind your back." It was true. She'd spoken loud and clear enough for Bakugou to hear her without straining, almost brutal in her honest observation. Touya made a note to watch what he said or did around her. He had a feeling that he wouldn't always like what she had to say.

Before Bakugou could say anything else, the door opened and Aizawa walked into the room. Touya held his breath as Aizawa lifted his gaze and settled it on the newly pink-haired student before asking, "Did you have an announcement to make to the class?"

Bakugou snapped his jaw shut and said through gritted teeth, "No."

"Then I suggest you sit down," Aizawa said, somehow sounding forceful yet not harsh. "With exams on the horizon, we've got a lot to cover in a short amount of time."

Touya felt as if the air was sucked right out of his lungs as Bakugou collapsed wordlessly in his seat. Aizawa hadn't even blinked at the sight of Bakugou with bright pink hair. It was like he either didn't notice it or didn't think it was that strange. Maybe he just didn't care. It wasn't that Bakugou would intentionally dye his hair pink, but his closest friends _were_ known pranksters. If he assumed that he had just been the target of a harmless prank, then it really wouldn't concern him.

It wasn't a cause for someone to get in trouble. It was a joke.

Maybe he wouldn't get in serious trouble.

Despite allowing the tension to bleed out of him, Touya wouldn't let himself fall into a false sense of security. He'd made that mistake a handful of times before and he had always lived to regret it. No, it was best to remain on guard at least a little at all times, if only so the coming blow didn't hurt as much. There was always blowback. He knew better than to believe that things were fine. Anything could happen and it was usually bad. That was just being realistic, not pessimistic.

He spent the rest of the class with his attention divided. On one hand, he focused on the reading, taking notes on what he and Iida had figured out he'd struggled with. Just because he wasn't taking the final exams did not mean he could slack off entirely. There were practical exams that he would be missing out on. After all, the hero course students had different finals than the other courses. On the other hand, he kept a close eye on Aizawa, trying to determine any changes in his behavior that might hint at how he felt about the very obvious prank.

Not that Touya planned on bolting the second he saw Aizawa's lips twitch into a disappointed frown or a glint of suspicion in his eyes, but he'd like to know that he was done for before it happened.

As expected though, Aizawa gave absolutely no clues. Cementoss was easier to read and he was literally made of rock. Touya had thought that Midnight made him nervous, but she at least was outrageous in her behavior, which made his nerves understandable. Aizawa was a blank slate upon which any emotion could be projected. It left Touya to come up with all sorts of ideas about how the homeroom teacher felt. He could be absolutely furious over a perceived attack against Bakugou right now, but hiding it until class was over. He could be disappointed with Touya's childish behavior.

He didn't fucking know and it was starting to drive him mad. Maybe this was the beginning of his punishment. Aizawa seemed like the type of pro hero that let villains squirm. He certainly had a knack at helping people get into their own heads.

Or maybe Touya was just being paranoid. It was likely that Aizawa did not give a fuck, as long as Bakugou didn't feel threatened. Yeah, that was it. He wasn't planning Touya's expulsion after witnessing what had been done to one of his students. He was freaking out over nothing. All he had to do was play it cool for the rest of the day. As long as none of the other teachers had a problem with it, then he was in the clear.

"...ta? Touya? Touya!"

He startled in his chair, just barely managing to smother a burst of blue flames by clenching his left hand into a fist. Clearing his throat, he nervously wiped the black smudge off the top of his desk and looked up to see Iida staring at him. When he glanced around, he realized that the students were filing out of the room.

"Are you alright?" Iida asked.

"Oh, yeah, I was just thinking about…" Touya looked down at his notes, which had tapered off from words to gibberish and then scribbles. He hadn't really been thinking so much as having an existential crisis. "You know what? I'm gonna be honest for once. I wasn't thinking about shit."

Iida straightened up, blinking in surprise behind his glasses. "I could tell. You zoned out a while ago. It's not good for you to do that in class."

"No, no, you're absolutely right." Touya was torn between nodding and shaking his head and settled on doing a sort of strange head bob. "I'll work on that."

He didn't have much to gather, not like everyone else studying for exams, just a notebook and a few textbooks on hero work. He slipped his pen in his back pocket and hefted the books under his arms. With that done, Iida nodded and started for the door where Midoriya and Shouto were waiting. Touya followed wordlessly. They had Midnight's class after this. He couldn't afford to zone out there. She wouldn't tolerate it and her punishments always made him shuffle anxiously.

Before he could leave though, Aizawa called out, "Touya, a word," and his heart dropped into the pit of his stomach. It might as well have been eaten away by acid.

This was it. This was the end. He was going to get kicked out. What had he been thinking? Was it worth it? He could have been angry with Mina for convincing him to pull a prank, but he wasn't for one second. It was his own fault. He had made the decision to prank Bakugou. He had wanted to do it. Besides the idea that pulling a fast one on Bakugou would be funny and help him out, it had excited him to do something so normal. Everything here was done with the fact that he was a de-aged villain hanging over his head.

The prank had been his first chance to just do something a normal teenager would do.

But he wasn't a normal teenager. He was a _villain_. He didn't have a good future in store for him, one full of hope and saving people, not like the kids around him, not like Shouto. How could he have been so foolish as to think that he could do something as stupid as that without consequences? He had different standards set for him, more rules, harsher restrictions.

Mina appeared out of nowhere, popping up next to him so suddenly that Iida looked startled. "Aizawa, sir, I-"

Aizawa fixed her with a blank look that shut her down immediately. "Is your name Touya?"

"I…" Normally bubbly and spunky Mina wilted under that look. "No, sir."

"Then I suggest you get to your next class," Aizawa told her. He sat down in the chair behind his desk at the front of the class. "You can tell me whatever you need to afterward."

"I just-" Mina shot Touya a worried glance. "Touya-"

"Will be right after you," Aizawa cut in. He didn't use a reassuring tone, but for some reason, the steadiness of it put Touya at ease a little. He didn't say that he wasn't not in trouble, but he also had implied that he would be in the next class with them. That was better than nothing. It suggested he wasn't about to get his ass tossed into jail for a non-violent attack on Bakugou. "Now go, the both of you."

Mina didn't look like she wanted to leave, but Iida tugged on her sleeve and she shuffled after him out of the room. She looked at Touya one more time before she shut the door, leaving Aizawa and Touya alone in the room.

Touya took a deep breath. _Heroes own up to their shit._ That was what Mina had said when she'd come up with the plan to take the brunt of the blame for the prank. It wasn't fair to her though, not when he'd had an equal part in it. She might have come up with the idea, but he'd been the one to execute it. If he was going to be a better person than he'd become (and a better person than his father), then he had to do just that.

Right when Touya opened his mouth explain himself, Aizawa pulled a silver case out and slid it across the desk. He snapped his mouth shut. That...wasn't what he'd been expecting to happen at all.

"The quirk inhibitor braces that you asked for," Aizawa explained.

"Oh." And just like that, all the pent-up energy that Touya had spent the last two days building flowed right out of him, leaving him feeling somewhat empty.

He stared down at the case. To be honest, ever since that night, he hadn't had another nightmare. In fact, he hadn't dreamed at all, so there had been no more instances of him accidentally activating his quirk in his sleep. It had made him forget that he'd asked for them in the first place since he'd figured that it had just been a mishap from the stress of being de-aged. Aizawa hadn't forgotten though. He'd gotten them for him. Touya wasn't sure if he still needed them, but when he popped the case open to look at the braces, his mind both recoiled and leaped at the idea of their security.

It made him think of the first time his father had given him the braces. They'd come home from the hospital, his father burning with anger as Touya hung back in shame. Why couldn't he control his quirk? Why couldn't he do the simplest of things that his father was trying to teach him? Natsuo was four and had only manifested his quirk a few months before and could control his better than him. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't his quirk just work with him? He needed to prove to his father that he could be strong - that he could be great. How was he supposed to do that if he nearly burned the house down just because he had a bad dream?

When his father had reared on him and shoved the cold braces in his hands, he hadn't understood at first. Cuffs like those were meant for villains. He'd seen his father use them on villains when a few of his takedowns were broadcasted on the news. " _You're to put those on every night,"_ his father had ordered. " _If you can't control your quirk, you can't have the freedom to use it."_

At six, Touya had suffered under his father's training for two years. He'd puked, passed out, burned, collapsed from dehydration and exhaustion, and more. It hadn't mattered how much he didn't want to do it; he couldn't say no and his mother couldn't get him out of it. It was staring at those quirk inhibitor braces that had made him feel like a prisoner in his own home for the first time. He'd wanted to run away. He couldn't do that though. He was kid. What did he know? Besides, his mother had just had Shouto. He couldn't leave her behind with a newborn baby on top of Fuyumi and Natsuo. He couldn't leave her with Enji.

And so he'd put on the quirk inhibitor braces that night, listened to them beep warningly when he tried to use his quirk and nothing happened, and he never complained. He wore them every night until he was thirteen, after he'd decided to apply for U.A. the following year. He shackled himself until he could finally break free, if only a little.

Touya lifted the braces out of the case. It had scared him when he'd woken up wearing them after coming to and passing out again at the warehouse. Back then, it hadn't been his choice. It was his choice now.

"There was a lot of questioning and paperwork involved in acquisitioning them," Aizawa explained as Touya placed the braces back in the case. "Hence why it took so long."

"It's fine," Touya replied, his voice coming out hollow. He coughed and put some more backbone in it. "Thanks."

"Their usage will be monitored," Aizawa told him. "The authorities are, of course, concerned about safety." Yes, they would be, wouldn't they? Dabi was easy to categorize as a danger, but Touya was an unknowable threat. "The braces not only will keep you from using your quirk, but collect data on how many times you attempt to use it while wearing them, when, and for how long, along with your vital signs such as your heart rate."

Turning the braces over in his hands, he examined them. They did look different from his memory, a less bulky design that wouldn't hinder his comfort so much when trying to sleep, but then they'd had eight years to advance the technology. They hadn't been able to do any of that when he'd worn them. Not that it would've mattered. It wasn't like his father would've combed through the data to see if there was anything he could do to help fix whatever Touya's issue was with controlling his quirk. No, he'd instead ran Touya so ragged that he couldn't use his quirk if he tried. That had been his idea of helping him.

"Makes me feel like a science experiment," Touya mumbled, but he wasn't all that surprised. The authorities would not only want to make sure that the cuffs weren't abused, but also gather more information on him. But they wouldn't be able to get everything on him through these things. He put them back in the case.

Aizawa looked at him carefully. He'd probably been analyzing Touya's reaction to the braces, which annoyed him a little. He knew that he'd gotten lost in his own head for a moment. As if Aizawa needed more reasons to wonder about his mental state. "Have you had anymore nightmares?"

At this, Touya could shake his head with confidence and honestly answer, "No, I haven't, so there hasn't been a need for the braces, but I'd rather be safe than sorry." He closed the case. There wasn't time to run this to the dorms before Midnight's class, but he wasn't about to bring it with him either and he didn't want to store it here where anyone in the class could find it. He'd have to bite the bullet and be late for class. He could handle any punishment handed down to him after this, even Midnight's. She just liked to watch people squirm. It was fine. "I'll let you know if I do though. If they're my memories as Dabi, then there might be information in it that you can use against the League."

"You've been thinking about this a lot," Aizawa said evenly.

"I talked with Shouto the other day and I…" Touya tapped the top of the case with his fingertips. "I'm not the most forthcoming person, if you couldn't tell already." Aizawa didn't laugh, snort, or nod, but he didn't have to do any of that for Touya to know that he most definitely knew that. Took one to know one. "I promised him that I would try to be more honest. Plus, if I can do anything to help...fix what Dabi did, I'll take it."

What was the worst that could happen? The League would target him for betraying them? He wasn't Dabi. He didn't give a shit about them. They were no one to him. And when he turned back, the only person he would have to blame was himself, as usual. It wasn't like he wasn't used to that feeling.

"Keep those safe," Aizawa told him, ending the conversation as he leaned over to pick up his sleeping bag from the floor. "They're not cheap."

"Right, of course." Touya picked up the case and held it at his side. There was nothing else to say so he turned on his heels stiffly and walked out the door. Only a few students remained the hallways as they walked to their next class, none of them paying attention to him. It was nice. They usually had all their classes in the same room so he could avoid the rest of the student body for most of the day, but Midnight was doing a special lesson that required a more hands-on approach to art.

Just the thought of being late to her class made him want to shudder and his quirk spark in his hands, but Touya kept it together and simply hurried to store the braces in his room. If he could handle Aizawa, he could handle Midnight. Hopefully, she wouldn't be angry over the whole pink hair prank or then he would really die. He'd rather run back and face Aizawa. It was less scary.

Once in his bedroom, Touya had to decide between hiding the case in his closet or under his bed. It felt weird, but he didn't want anyone knowing about him using them. It was embarrassing. Shouto hadn't known about his issues with his quirk activating in his sleep until Fuyumi had sort of brought it up earlier. Midoriya knew now since he'd helped bandage his hand, but he probably wouldn't go so far as to think that Touya would use these to control it. No one went this far to punish themselves.

Ah, this was the price for failure. He had to live with it, but he still didn't want the others to know.

He settled for under his bed in the end, getting down on the floor so he could shove the case until it hit the wall. It was more difficult to access, but there was a lower chance of anyone finding it. He doubted that any of the kids in Class A would snoop around his bedroom, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Sitting back on his knees, he glanced at the clock and groaned. He was so late for Midnight's class. He hopped back onto his feet and rushed out of the dorms. Yeah, he'd get written up, but that was fine. He could probably say that Aizawa had held him back to talk, but that didn't explain why he'd been so late. All he could do was hope that she wouldn't torture him too much.

An art class was a strange thing to be an important part of U.A., especially in the hero course, but Midnight took it very seriously. Touya peeled the door to her class open, wincing when it made a noise. As expected, everyone turned to look at him, their attention drawn away from their easels, although none of them seemed surprised. Iida pointed to an empty stool in between him and Midoriya and Touya shut the door and slunk his way over.

"Nice of you to finally join us," Midnight said as she made her way through the easels toward him.

Touya sat down. "Aizawa wanted to speak with me after class." It wasn't a lie and it wasn't him throwing Aizawa under the bus either. If he took her wrath instead of him though, he wouldn't feel too bad.

"Interesting. I just saw him before class started and you weren't there." A wicked smile slid onto Midnight's face. He thought, not for the first time, that he was grateful that she was a hero and not a villain. She was terrifying enough. Even Kaminari squirmed in his seat and went back to work, trying to ignore what was happening. "You wouldn't lie to me, Touya, would you? After all, you know how I feel about men lying to me."

"Not favorably?" Touya offered weakly.

"I do love a good sense of humor," Midnight replied, "but not at my expense."

Touya wracked his brain for what could possibly work for both of them. He didn't want to lie to Midnight, who could draw the truth out of any person, but he didn't want to tell the truth in front of everyone. Okay, he didn't want to tell her the truth either. Revealing a weakness to Midnight sounded like a terrible idea. If she found a chip in someone's armor, she'd no doubt exploit it to her advantage, all in the name of making them a better person. Seeing as how Touya was being given a second chance at U.A. for that specifically…

"Aizawa gave me some stuff that would help me acclimate into the hero course better, so I took it to the dorms to store," Touya said. It was a lie, but not a complete one. Aizawa had given him the braces, which would help put him at ease and therefore work better. He'd be able to sleep much easier without the fear of setting his dorm on fire. "I'm almost a full year behind and there's a lot I didn't learn in Gen. I don't wanna hold anyone back if I'm allowed to come back here for the second year. I have to study as much as I can."

Again, not a lie. A full year behind in hero course studies meant that there were many aspects about heroism and the job itself that he didn't know. There were tactics, fighting styles, strategic skills, and scenarios that he had to learn and sharpen if he was going to last longer than five minutes. If Aizawa didn't think he was taking this seriously, U.A. didn't have to bring him back for the second year. That would be determined by the effort that he put in, the danger they thought he posed, and his teachers' assessments of him.

Midnight clasped her hands together and her smile turned from wicked to overjoyed. "Such determination and passion! You truly are putting all of yourself into this opportunity to change the future. I can only hope that some of the others" - her eyes swept to Kaminari and Mina, both of whom were overly focused on their easels - "will see all your hard work and try to emulate it."

Touya's face turned pink and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Er, yeah, I guess."

"I wasn't aware that Aizawa was giving you more work on the side," Iida said, although he clearly approved of the extra initiative. "The extra effort is very admirable."

 _Well, he is now,_ Touya thought glumly. He would have to go to Aizawa to see what he could get. He was going through some of the old hero coursework in order to catch up, but not nearly as much as he'd suggested. It wouldn't hurt him to do more though. He didn't have homework for the regular classes except to make up for where his grades had suffered. Learning more about hand-to-hand combat wasn't all that made up a hero. There was a lot more to it than just punching villains in the face.

"I suppose I can forgive your tardiness this one time," Midnight surmised. "I would not make a habit of it if I were you though. I won't always be in a forgiving mood."

A nervous grin twitched onto Touya's face. "Thanks." He should've felt relieved, but it was hard to do that when his entire body was filled with tension all over again. "So, uh, what did I miss?"

Just like that, Midnight turned on her heels and resumed the class. "We've been focusing on human anatomy. As a hero, it's important to have a deep understanding of the human body." She propped her foot up on a chair in the front of the class and slowly ran a hand down her leg in a way that should not have been legal for a school. How was the R-Rated Hero school appropriate anyway? "A blow to the leg will deal different damage depending on where the hit lands. A well-placed kick to the knee or the peroneal nerve can take a villain down with less effort." She winked. "Also, remember boys, learning to do portraits will improve your chances with the ladies."

That had Kaminari, Sero, and Mineta nodding their heads eagerly while Uraraka and Mina snorted to each other. Touya peered at Midoriya, who had his head ducked to hide the fact that he was blushing a little, and Shouto, who looked somewhat bemused over why that was important. It appeared that Midnight still had the same effect on students, especially the male ones, as he remembered.

Some things never changed. It was nice.

Another thing that hadn't changed that would've been nice? Touya's very shit art skills.

There was a reason he had kept his head down a lot in Midnight's class and that was because his attempts at painting and sketching were on par with a four-year-old's. Even if they had been the type of family to do it, none of his childhood art would have been hung on the fridge at home. Now they were trying to draw people? Touya sighed as he picked up a sketching pencil and pressed the tip against the easel. This was going to be a long class.

* * *

"She was joking about the nude model, right?" Touya asked.

With Midnight's class being the last of the day, the students had rapidly dispersed when it ended, a few lingering around him for the walk back to the dorms. To his dismay, they looked just as lost as he was. His gaze lingered on Shouto and Midoriya in particular. They seemed just as uncomfortable with the notion, so at least he knew he wasn't alone in that regard.

"It _is_ for art class, so technically, it wouldn't be inappropriate," Iida offered.

"That's what I like about Midnight's class." Touya jerked a little at the sound of Mina's voice, having failed to notice her bounce up to them. She paused just long enough to slow her pace to fall into step beside him and shot him a discrete, apologetic glance before continuing, "You never know what she's gonna do!"

Kaminari laughed and braced his hands against the back of his neck in a move that struck Touya as trying _too_ hard to be casual. Or maybe it was cool. "I just hope it isn't a dude." He slid over to playfully elbow Touya in the ribs. Although he didn't notice his faint flinch at the contact, he _did_ catch the hints of confusion sprinkled across the blank look he gave him.

Before Kaminari could attempt to give voice to the dismay that had manifested upon his face, Iida, who had been forced to take a step backward at the other's approach, cried, "That is _not_ the point!"

With another quick look back at Midoriya, who was slowly but surely turning redder, and Shouto, who was vacantly eyeing the ceiling, a connection was made. Touya looked back at Kaminari. He blinked slowly. "Are you… Talking about _ogling_ the model?"

Suddenly, all five of them were looking at him, causing Touya to stop walking. Kaminari's dismayed expression had turned into one of pure concern. In the seconds before he spoke, he would have sworn that you could hear a pin drop. "What else would I have been talking about?"

The blood rushing to Touya's face didn't feel too dissimilar from his quirk starting to activate. He immediately looked over to Iida, who wore an array of emotions that ultimately manifested as a cringe. Failing to find anything helpful there, he next looked at Midoriya and Shouto. The former looked like he was trying to say something but kept cutting himself off before he could, only letting out a few low, indecipherable mutters, while the latter made direct eye contact with him and nodded as if to say, ' _Yes, stuff like this happens and it will continue to.'_ His gaze jumped to his feet rather than risk looking at the only girl in the group.

He wondered where Uraraka was and what she was doing right now. She sure was lucky that it wasn't this.

"That's rude," he grumbled. "They're just doing their job."

Without waiting for a response, he started walking again. Maybe he should just activate his quirk and get over it - turn himself into a pile of ash right there. His face already felt like it was on fire anyway.

"You poor soul," Kaminari wailed. "Don't worry! I'll teach you the wonders of the female body!"

Touya walked faster.

He began to slow down once he turned a corner, entering the common room in the process. As much as he wanted to escape that conversation, he didn't want to ditch them entirely. (It was an odd notion. When did walking alone become the _less_ pleasant option?) The indistinct chatter of their voices and footsteps assured him that he wasn't too far ahead. One set of footsteps soon picked up its pace, although it didn't push itself to go _fast,_ instead staying steady and even. Touya obliged by slowing down a little bit more.

The footsteps fell into step beside him. A quick glance out of the corner of his eye revealed Shouto, who looked almost _amused_. Disbelief forced him to do a double-take. Indeed, the corners of his lips had just barely turned up into the tiniest of smirks. He could see some crinkles around the corner of his non-scarred eye if he looked closely enough. "You'll get used to it," his brother assured him.

Touya's gaze flickered upward as he heaved a gusty sigh. "The vulgarity or being made fun of?"

His voice was low enough that he thought it would be obvious that he wasn't being serious. Shouto's face dropping into a frown told him otherwise. Seeing that small hint of amusement disappear so quickly made his stomach lurch. _Good job fucking it up._

"They weren't making fun of you." Although Shouto kept his voice low enough that, if one of the others were to round the corner in the next instant, they wouldn't overhear. There was an urgency to it that suggested it was of the utmost importance that Touya listen to what he was saying. That, too, caused his stomach to twist, although he wasn't sure if it was for the same reason as before.

"I know," Touya replied. He held his hands up placatingly (and maybe, if he searched, dismissively). "I was just kidding around."

Shouto's frown faded away, leaving a blank expression in its place. At least, it was blank at a glance. When he looked a little closer, Touya noticed the way his eyes flicked a little to the side, almost like he was _embarrassed_. Was it possible? "Ah." He let his gaze wander a little further away from Touya before looking back at his eyes. "Well, I'm glad you know. It's important."

A faint smile drifted across Touya's lips without him noticing. _Important._ He knew it.

"I don't think you ever get used to the vulgarity," Shouto muttered a second later.

The smile froze on Touya's lips as he was forced to pour his energy into keeping himself from barking out a surprised laugh at the sudden change of subject. Or maybe choke on his own spit. Both felt like very real possibilities at the moment. Luckily, before he was forced to try to find a response to that, the rest of the group appeared around the corner. He gave them a slight wave and forced his lips to move into a somewhat fresher, if not quite as genuine, smile. He didn't know if they were worried that he thought they were making fun of him, but after what had just transpired, he didn't want to take that risk.

Mina immediately skipped over to them, Iida following at a more sedate yet steady pace, while Midoriya lagged behind to walk beside a thoroughly scolded-looking Kaminari. Iida glanced back at them - Touya could _feel_ the disapproval even if he couldn't see it - before setting his sights upon the Todorokis. "I was just sayin-"

A snippet of conversation floated down one of the hallways connecting to the room.

Whatever Iida said went in one ear and out the other. Touya couldn't make out any of the words, the individuals speaking still too far away and a shade too quiet, but he didn't need to. There was something about the _voice_ that demanded his attention.

Although he strained his ears, he couldn't hear anything aside from Iida's voice and the chatter of Midoriya and Shouto as they responded. He glanced at the group anxiously. It didn't feel right to tell them to be quiet. He didn't have that right. Besides, he probably hadn't heard what he thought he did. What were the odds? His mind was probably just making connections that didn't exist because of how anxious he'd been earlier. Attributing words spoken by a similar sounding voice to an old familiar one. However, if, by some chance, he was right… He couldn't afford to take the risk. Touya looked back down the hallway and held up one finger in a signal for quiet.

Confused silence fell upon the group. He felt a brief burst of gratitude that he didn't need to verbally ask them to be quiet. Brief, because almost everything was forgotten when he heard it again. Everything except for himself, his situation, what he had and would become. He didn't even care that the others saw him take an involuntary step back.

"Touya?" Mina inquired, her voice ripe with concern.

He only looked at her briefly. It felt bad to dismiss her, but there was no time to explain. Even if there was, he wasn't sure how or, if he was being honest with himself, if he could. Instead, he turned his wide, alarmed eyes upon Shouto and hissed, "Did you hear that?"

Shouto gave a slow, confused blink. "Hear what?"

Immediately after Shouto spoke, Touya heard the voice again. Again, he couldn't make out the words, but he didn't need to. The thing setting him on edge was in the tone and rhythm - the very _sound_ of the voice. He knew that he was making what should be an embarrassing scene. He knew that there was a very real chance he was imagining it and would come to regret this with every fiber of his being later. But if his instincts were right - and this time, he very much hoped they _weren't_ \- he had much bigger concerns. "That!" he cried, gesturing toward the hallway with a swoop of his arm.

His heart felt like it was going to break out of his chest and Shouto just looked confused and a little worried. _Fuck_. He didn't… He couldn't do this. Touya didn't know the specifics of what Dabi had done, forced to glean bits and pieces from the other students due to how vague the teachers and other officials were, but he knew it was bad. _Of course_ it was bad, he was a villain. Rotten, corrupt, garbage. Worse than worthless. He didn't need the exact details to know that. His status alone made what he feared might be coming next an impossible task.

Although he strained his ears, Touya didn't hear anything more over the next several seconds. That voice - it probably wasn't, but it _might_ be and that "might" meant that something had to be done. In this case, shameful as it was, he could only think to do one thing: _Run away_.

Heedless of his (doubtlessly _very_ confused) companions, Touya turned on his heel and began to speed up the stairs and toward the boy's dorms. A chorus of surprised cries and questions followed him. All went ignored. The sound of pursuing footsteps was also ignored. They were just his classmates, which was fine. It would probably be _incredibly_ embarrassing later, but for now, it was fine. Upon reaching his room, he threw open the door and marched over to the window, which he flung open as well. _That_ prompted a cry too urgent for him to ignore.

"What are you _doing?_ " Iida exclaimed.

Touya tightened his hand around the windowsill, a wave of doubt overtaking him. He couldn't think of any way to explain what he was doing without sounding at least a little insane - it probably was - but if he tried to escape through a conventional route, he wouldn't get far fast enough. It would be too easy to intercept him. The thing that made him hesitate to climb out of the window immediately wasn't the thought of how it would look, but the potential repercussions if he did. As much as the thought unnerved him, in these circumstances, he was willing to push the limits to a degree. He just couldn't let himself go too far. Not even this.

"Are there any rules against climbing out of windows, specifically?" he slowly asked.

He could practically hear the chopping motions of Iida's arms. "No, but it _is_ very inappropria-"

"Perfect." As long as he didn't get thrown out of U. into prison, he could handle "inappropriate". If dyeing Bakugou's hair didn't cross that line, then climbing out of a window, assuming he got caught, likely wouldn't either. Right? Perhaps he should have thought about it some more, but in that moment, he was hardly _thinking_ at all. Touya was acting on his feelings and feelings alone. Without further hesitation, he began to lift himself up onto the windowsill.

Before he could get very far, a pair of hands reached up to grasp the windowsill from the _outside_. Immediately after, a head of white hair rose into view and, for a split second, Touya found himself freezing in the middle of hoisting himself onto the windowsill, muscles tense and feet off the ground, staring into a pair of familiar grey eyes. A jolt of shock overcame him and, as he let out an involuntary shriek, his arms went limp, making him fall back on his ass.

"Where are you going?" Natsuo asked.

* * *

 _A few moments earlier…_

"- _three times_. I called _three times_ and he didn't answer _once_!"

Aizawa shrugged. He could understand his frustration, especially since he had apparently only found out about the situation earlier that day, but he wasn't interested in wasting time and energy placating minor annoyances like that. Todoroki likely had a reason for his miserable failure at communication. It didn't sound like he was looking for proper responses anyway. Even if he was and Aizawa felt like humoring him, he would have been saved by the exclamation they heard from down the hall.

Todoroki Natsuo stiffened like he saw a ghost. Or heard one. "Was that…?"

"Probably."

A pensive frown creased the young man's face. He couldn't help but notice that, although he seemed to be trying to hide it, there was a lot more pain there than there should be. This one wasn't as good at hiding his emotions as his brothers. _Good._ Maybe it meant that he had managed to dodge some of the damage Endeavor seemed to have inflicted upon those unfortunate enough to share his blood.

"He's going to run," Natsuo muttered.

Aizawa chose not to read too deeply into those words for now. There would be time for that later. The immediate future already bore the promise of enough strain. Instead, he simply pointed out, "There isn't anywhere to run unless he climbs out of a window." It was meant to be a dry reassurance. He did _not_ expect Natsuo to look like he had been struck by a revelation.

The boy hurried over to the nearest window and quickly opened it so he could poke his head out. With a tired sigh and his hands in his pockets, Aizawa followed. They were already on the second floor and their angle was one that allowed them an easy view of the boy's dorms from the window in question. As he peered out, the window connected to one particular room was flung open.

Aizawa didn't even know why he was surprised anymore.

Natsuo looked at him with an expression of alarm and concern that he didn't even try to hide. The tenseness of his muscles and the way his hand wandered toward the window told him what he intended to do, but he hesitated. "Is it okay if I…?"

Aizawa rolled his eyes toward the ceiling, sighed, and turned his gaze back to Natsuo. "Knock yourself out." At least it would prevent Touya from doing something stupid and hurting himself.

That was all it took. Without hesitating for a moment longer, Natsuo all but launched himself out of the window and started making his way toward his brother's dorm with the speed of an experienced climber. The sight sent a prickle of alarm down Aizawa's neck. He couldn't speak for Touya's skills in that area, but given what it looked like he was about to do, he certainly _hoped_ that he had experience. But _why_ would a pair of siblings be skilled at climbing walls? A myriad of harmless and, fittingly for teenage boys, nonsensical answers came to mind. He was certain that none of them told the whole story.

The homeroom teacher tore his gaze away and began trudging toward the dorms. More issues of the past and future to be dealt with later. For now, he had to account for the nonsense of the present.

* * *

 **Mistystarshine notes:** First off, I am so sorry for the delay! There were a lot of logistics to work out for this chapter. Let me tell you, it was a lot of fun to plot, but actually writing it out made me feel like a choreographer! And aside from some rl business that popped up, I couldn't even try to explain why it was such a tough nut to crack in the discord due to the inherent spoilers! Keeping quiet about my excitement. Always. Sucks.

We actually split this chapter in half due to how long it took to figure out how to do Natsuo's arrival (and I was insistent that we find a way to do it) and how long it would have been otherwise. Well, split from your point of view. It's one huge, unbroken sequence from my point of view. I promise, next chapter will be intense. I will also consider it a failure if I don't make at least one of you cry.

As always, thank you for the continued support, fanart, and recs! It means the world.


	18. The Shadows that Hide Behind My Smile

**Ohmytheon notes:** This is actually the first chapter solely written by Mistystarshine, so I want to commend her on an incredible job well done! It's also quite a heavy one as well. I've been working on a one-shot for "Embers to Ashes" (the prequel series of one-shots that I've not uploaded on here yet, oops) while she has been working on this. There are a few important things that I would like to mention before anyone reads this chapter. One is a major trigger warning for talk about suicide. Both Misty and I did our best to treat this topic carefully and with respect. It's an important subject to me, personally, and one that I don't regard lightly. The other is a disclaimer that I feel like most readers have picked up on and it's that Touya is definitely a character that suffers from a mental illness. Depression is devastating and can change an entire person's outlook and world. I like to think that Touya is relatable in the sense that many people have suffered from it as well. When people read him, they can see parts of what they went through. A main component of this fic that we don't outright mention but I feel deeply is that it is important to seek help when dealing with this. I'll admit that I recently went back to therapy for my post-partum depression. Writing this and watching as Touya deals with his own depression has been therapeutic in a way and I want to thank all of you for being a part of this journey. The song for this chapter is "Uso" by Miku-Tan, one of the opening songs of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood.

* * *

 _The shadows that hide behind my smile extend within every sole expression_  
 _Pretending that I am someone else and giving a false impression_  
 _I sit alone waiting for someone to tell me that you're okay and where you are_  
 _The nights that don't seem to last and coming dawns that went by so fast_  
 _Their meanings of everything were not far_

* * *

Touya felt his world tilt on its axis and begin to topple over. He could compare the sensation to falling out of a window, but that had been much easier. The shame from that was absolutely nothing compared to the _thing_ trying to crawl out of his throat right now. As he looked at Natsuo's smiling face, he thought that he would rather relive that moment ten times over than experience this one once.

Desperate curiosity drove him to take a closer look at that smile even though he knew he would regret it. There were no crinkles around the edges of his eyes, twitching at the very corners of his lips, or dimples on his cheeks. A muscle around the upper corner of his left cheek twitched ever so slightly as it strained to keep his expression in place. His eyes had a certain emptiness to them where he tried to withhold something yet failed to project a truly convincing facsimile of joy in its place.

Resignation washed over Touya in the second it took him to make those observations. It was a sinking feeling, except this wasn't him drowning because he was unable to swim, but being dragged to the bottom of the ocean by the boulder he was chained to.

For all of his distaste for Endeavor, Natsuo was still a Todoroki. Todoroki's did not abide villains. While he may have been unlike the rest of his siblings in several ways, that was not one of them. Even if he had gone through massive changes over the years, Touya knew that _that_ would not have changed. It couldn't have. Natsuo's hatred for villainy was not there because Endeavor had ground it into him. It stemmed from a sense of justice and right and wrong too integral to his being to be erased.

Natsuo would not lose his heart, even if, somewhere along the way, his older brother had. He should be proud of that. Touya wished he could feel pride on his behalf. Instead, he felt like he was going to vomit.

Justice did not allow for hypocrisy or exceptions. Villains did not _deserve_ any. It was as it should be. What U.A. was doing with him already stretched the limit of what was good and right and acceptable. He couldn't - _wouldn't_ \- ask Natsuo to make an exception because of his memory _or_ their past. The fact of the matter was that Dabi was a villain. At some point, Touya had abandoned everything by turning into Dabi and, whether he liked it or not, he would eventually turn into him again. Natsuo hated villains. Therefore…

Touya scrambled to his feet and averted his gaze. It didn't feel like enough. Without entirely realizing it, he ducked his head a little lower, tensed and angled himself away from Natsuo. Despite being pale as a sheet, between his earlier scream and the conscious effort he had to make in order to not like a sound like a spoon caught in a garbage disposal, he _felt_ like his face should be bright red. That would be the _easiest_ thing for him to say if he was forced to explain his behavior. He could hear the others talking, including a soft, startled, "Natsuo?" from Shouto, but he didn't truly register any of it. His mind was caught up in what was bound to come next and how he couldn't do anything to stop it. He couldn't even claim that it was unfair. There was no explanation he could provide that could hope to justify or fix what had happened.

He only spent a few seconds like that before a hand (much larger than he remembered) landed on his shoulder. _Fuck._ Natsu was a lot faster than he remembered, too. Touya jerked, but when the hand began to pull to turn him back around, he didn't resist. The rest of the room lapsed into a momentary silence.

Natsuo stared at him as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Hesitantly, he raised his other hand to put it on his other shoulder. "It's true," he breathed. "You look just like you did back then."

There was something in his voice. It was faint and hidden, too distant for him to identify it. What really struck him was the thing he _didn't_ find. No matter how much he searched for it, he couldn't detect any anger in his voice. Not yet, anyway. A dangerous seed of hope threatened to bloom in its absence, only for Touya to crush it down before it got very far. He knew better than that. The fake smile was gone, but he could still see the strain of an unsaid _something_ on his brother's face. When he looked down, he saw one of his hands twitch a little.

Quiet murmurs began to arise from the rest of the group as the seconds passed and Touya knew that he had to say something soon. In the absence of something that would actually help _,_ he did the first thing that came to mind. Raising one eyebrow, he said, "The quirk didn't turn me into a cat if that's what you're asking."

Natsuo stared. Then, he choked out a laugh. "You really are the same." The unknown feeling was still in his voice, lurking just behind the joviality, almost close enough for him to touch. He lost sight of it as his brother went on to add with a tiny, mischievous smile touching his lips, "But I don't know. I think it might have shrunk you."

He was deflecting, actively trying to hide the whatever-it-was. Touya _knew_ that he was. However, the absolute indignity that flared up at his words would not be ignored. "Bull _shit_!" he cried. The impact felt severely lessened by the fact that he had to look far too many inches _up_ to meet his brother's gaze. Worse yet, his efforts were met with a laugh _._ He glared even as he felt his heart constrict.

 _I missed you._

From his perspective, it had been a little over a month since he had last seen Natsuo. A month since he had been the age he was supposed to be. How long had it been from his point of view, he wondered? If he did miss him, had he stopped once he found out that he had not only left, but been replaced by something horrible? It was a wonder that he could even look at him, let alone try to laugh and smile. He must have gotten really good at hiding his anger.

Shouto chose that moment to cut in. "Natsuo, what are you-?"

Natsuo interrupted to 'finish' his younger brother's sentence for him. "-Doing here when I didn't answer _any_ of your phone calls?" He let go of Touya so he could turn to face Shouto and point an admonishing finger at him. A confusing mixture of relief and regret formed within Touya at the end of the contact. "Your homeroom teacher let me in." While Natsuo spoke, Touya glanced between his brothers uncomfortably and, after a moment, decided to take advantage of the distraction to start inching away.

Embarrassment flickered across Shouto's face. "Oh." He glanced downward and Touya thought he caught a hint of a blush on his unscarred cheek. If he wasn't preoccupied, he might have stared. "Sorry. My phone died last night and I - forgot to recharge it." It was a small thing to forget that wouldn't be any cause for embarrassment under most circumstances. That it would happen in a situation like this was just like their family's luck.

The sound of someone firmly clearing their throat turned everyone's attention toward Iida. He was looking at Natsuo with a stern frown on his face, arm posed in subconscious preparation for his characteristic gestures. Touya froze at the sight, only starting to move again once he started speaking. "I'm afraid I must ask, why did you climb through the window? I understand that there are _unique_ circumstances at hand and Touya was doing something quite similar, but windows are not intended as entryways and should not be used as such by either of you. Such behavior is reckless and sets a bad example, especially when the school is on high alert, as it is now. You could have fallen or-"

"Iida, it's alright."

Touya froze in place and bit back a curse. With how absorbed in his lectures Iida tended to get, his chances of being able to sneak out of the room were increased as long as he was speaking, but Aizawa seemingly _manifesting_ in the doorway made them evaporate on the spot. The glance he caught Natsuo shooting him then made him wonder if the opportunity had even been there in the first place.

This was really happening, wasn't it?

"I said he could," Aizawa continued. He paused to give Touya a brief glance before shifting to address Natsuo. "Thank you for stopping Touya from doing something stupid, but you will not be allowed to do that again."

The temptation to protest arose when Aizawa gave Touya an unimpressed look, but the situation made it easier to hold the words back. Something told him that saying it wasn't his first time climbing out of a window wouldn't earn him any points anyway.

"No worries," Natsuo said. "I only had to do it this once."

Touya's stomach jerked at the thought of all the things that could mean.

"You were really fast!" Kaminari exclaimed. "Seriously, unless you were already climbing, you couldn't have had long to reach the window." A mixture of excitement, surprise, and admiration painted his face, almost as if he expected Natsuo to reveal that some sort of premonition had told him what Touya was going to do.

Natsuo chuckled. "I took up rock climbing a few years ago. I've gotten pretty good at it!"

The statement sent another bittersweet pang through Touya. It was good that his younger brother was moving on with his life. Rock climbing and college. Those were both good things. He was _happy_ for him. They just weren't things that had been part of his life the last time they had spoke, which made him wonder what else he'd missed. Five years was a long time. An entire lifetime, practically.

Five years for Shouto, Fuyumi, and now Natsuo. (Five years of stagnation for his mother.) Five years that Dabi had callously cast aside and he would never be able to get back.

With all of the people in the room, silence could not possibly last long. No one should have to struggle to fill the void. It had just been too long since _he_ had said something. For all that speaking was difficult, his silence felt like it would draw more attention than speaking in this instance, as if his very emotions would leak out in the absence of words. As such, Touya opened his mouth to try and force something out. What he got was a deadpan, "I told you not to climb walls."

"You said a lot of things," Natsuo pointed out. Touya bit the inside of his cheek as he forced himself not to react to the words. Whether his brother meant it or not, something about them stung. He didn't get the change to ruminate on it before he continued, "And you said that I had to listen because I was three years younger than you. ' _Practically an infant._ '" His lips twisted into a playful smirk and Touya didn't know if he was grateful for the attempt at normalcy, a delay to the inevitable storm, or would rather that they just get it over with. "Say, Touya, what's nineteen minus sixteen?"

Touya's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Just becau-"

He didn't even get to finish his attempted rebuttal, Natsuo cutting him off to trill, "Well, _little brother_?"

" _Oh_." The soft sound of realization drew Touya's attention away from his brother, as well as the indignity that had flared up within him once again and the many cutting responses he could lob at him, and toward Mina. He could have sworn that the world froze for a moment as the dots connected in her head. "He's your _brother_ ," she breathed. Her eyes, wide as she made the realization, probably a little later than the rest of the room, lowered a second after she spoke.

"Yeah," Touya said. His mouth felt uncomfortably dry. "My brother, whose inability to use doors or introduce himself forces people to guess his identity."

That earned a tiny, amused snort from Mina. It made the situation feel a little less heavy for a second. A huff from Natsuo promptly corrected that, but it was a nice second.

"I'm Todoroki Natsuo," he helpfully said.

"Ah." Finally, it was Midoriya's turn to interrupt. He had been standing near the doorway the whole time, still aside from some slight fidgeting around his feet, looking like he wanted to say a thousand things, yet voicing none of them. "Would you like some time alone?"

Touya and Shouto exchanged a glance. He wished he could say they held an entire silent conversation at that moment, but that would be a lie. One mostly blank expression with varying hints of alarm, confusion, and worry met another and absolutely _nothing_ was communicated. Natsuo did not have that problem. He sent Aizawa a meaningful look, which the homeroom teacher held for a moment before turning his attention to his students.

"Good idea, Midoriya." Aizawa turned to leave the room, his call for everyone whose name didn't include 'Todoroki' to follow unspoken and unnecessary. His students followed dutifully, if not slowly. They all seemed reluctant to leave for one reason or another, but the last one, Iida, stepped out all too soon, thoughtfully closing the door behind him.

The air felt thick enough for Touya to choke on.

It took a few uncomfortable moments for Touya to realize that all of them were waiting for someone else to start talking. Natsuo had returned to staring at him like he'd fallen from the sky. Although he could only bare to meet his gaze for a few seconds, he forced himself to try in order to read his expression. He came away with nothing. His brother didn't look happy or sad to see him. He was just looking at him like he was _impossible_. Shouto had his head up, but his eyes were tilted toward the ground. For his part, Touya found himself unable to look at any one thing for more than five seconds at a time.

The silence continued to linger.

Natsuo opened his mouth and then promptly closed it. Touya felt a phantom burn in his throat as if it was genuinely going to close up.

 _Fuck it._

He looked at Natsuo. At first, he tried to look him in the eye, but between the sensation of his skin crawling and his hands threatening to shake, he opted to address the spot of air right above his head. He forced his mouth open and began to speak, his voice coming out as a dry croak that made him was to wince. "So-"

Without warning, Touya was cut off by Natsuo striding over to him. He put his hands on his shoulders again, his grip a little tighter than before. His gray eyes were shiny, rendering him unable to look away when it had been so difficult to meet his gaze seconds earlier. Although Natsuo had never been too closed off by Todoroki standards, this was something else. It actually looked like he was going to _cry_. Sure, Fuyumi had done the same thing, but Natsuo…? It was hardly the reaction he'd expected. Even so, he was reluctant to indulge in any sense of relief.

It took a few seconds for Natsuo to find his voice. When he did, he breathed, "You're alive…"

Touya looked down to the floor as the invisible string that had been tying his gaze to his brother's snapped. A bitter smile creased his face. He should have thought about his reunion with Fuyumi more. No wonder Natsuo was acting like this. He was in shock. After thinking him dead for years, he had discovered that his older brother was alive, had become a villain, and was temporarily being shown mercy due to a bizarre quirk. What a blow that must have been to him.

At a lost for words once more, Touya said the first thing that popped into his mind: "Yeah, sorry to disappoint." The words were spoken lightly despite their sarcasm. However, he immediately knew it was the wrong thing to say. Natsuo's grip on his shoulders tightened and the sound of footsteps off to the side told him that Shouto had moved closer. He almost felt ashamed when he made himself look at their faces. They were looking at him gravely - _worriedly_.

"Kidding. I'm kidding." Touya held his hands up in a placating gesture. "It was just a bad joke."

That wasn't enough for Natsuo. If anything, his expression grew even more intense. "Why would you-?"

Touya cut him off. "I know. This isn't the time for jokes." It wasn't fun ( _hurt regret fear_ ), but if he cut to the point himself, at least he might not have to hear as much about it from Natsuo. The feelings within him now were familiar yet entirely different from what he had felt with Fuyumi. Although the fact that he had _left_ hung over his head with her, as had a thousand other unpleasant topics, somewhere deep down, he had known that she was at least unlikely to directly confront him with Dabi's actions. He could not say the same thing for his brother. Natsuo had always been straightforward when he could work up the nerve. Touya held up his hands placatingly. Something about the action felt wrong when paired with his frown and steadily dropping tone. "Not with Dabi. I-"

This time, Natsuo was the one who cut him off. "You don't know." For all that his voice spoke of a realization, it also left no room for argument. Touya furrowed his brows in confusion as Natsuo looked over at Shouto.

"I didn't know how to tell him," Shouto murmured. He raised his eyes to look at Natsuo apologetically. Touya thought that there may have been more to it, but he didn't stop to try and dig deeper.

"I know you thought I was dead," Touya said. His voice remained level, yet he couldn't help but feel a little irritated by the confusion and delaying. Wouldn't thinking he was dead make learning what he had become even _worse_? "Fuyumi told me."

That seemed to be the last bit of confirmation Natsuo needed. He took his hands off his shoulders and struggled to maintain eye contact. There was no longer any denying that he was holding back tears. His expression, while not quite crushed, contained the aching sorrow of an old loss still being mourned. It was in that moment Touya knew he was missing something.

"Touya…" Natsuo's voice wavered, yet he managed to say his next part with admirable clarity: "We thought you killed yourself."

Once again, silence.

Touya would be lying if he said he'd never thought about it. How couldn't he when failure always seemed to linger so heavily on his shoulders? Death was frightening, but there were times when it seemed like a more welcoming prospect than continuing to face the world each morning. Sometimes, it felt like the only rest he would ever achieve. All of the disappointment, regret, crashing hopes, and bitter fear… All of it would be done. It would _finally_ be over. He wouldn't even need to see how everyone reacted to his choice. (Or so he had thought.)

The fantasy was more tempting than it should have been. However, it never turned into a plan. When those thoughts started invading his mind, he would try to think of things that he wanted to live for, no matter how trivial (the trees changing colors) or spiteful ( Endeavor realizing he was wrong). If that failed, he just reminded himself of how pathetic it was to give up. Regardless of how miserable his life was, he didn't want to go out in a way that could make people remember him as pitiful. Weak. Cowardly. Someone who was so viscerally aware of their own uselessness that, desperately, they resorted to the only thing they could.

He had never pictured himself as someone who would actually take his own life. Apparently, his family did. They had spent the past several years thinking that he had.

(Then again, in a way, hadn't he?

…It probably would have been better if it had been in the literal sense.)

"What?" Touya whispered. He was distantly aware that he shouldn't be so surprised. If things had really gotten worse, if he had been injured more frequently, if _he_ had gotten worse, then it wasn't a ridiculous conclusion to reach. Hell, he was pretty sure he had wondered if that was what they thought happened. There was just something about being directly confronted by that reality that was so much worse than any passing thought. It was somewhat insulting and hurtful to know they thought he would actually _do it_. That said, he knew that he didn't have any right to be upset about it when he didn't actually remember what happened and all signs said that it wasn't anything good. He could and would ignore it.

There was no ignoring the raw grief on Natsuo's face.

It was unsurprising that it would take a little while for Natsuo to find his words. What he didn't expect was for Shouto to speak in his place. "Last time we saw you, your arms were heavily bandaged." His voice was soft enough to be little more than a murmur. For all that he was doubtlessly trying to keep it even and blank, Touya could pick up on the raw, choked edge that crept in. Regret and grief. Despite the certain difficulty, he did not allow his voice to waver, possibly in an attempt to make up for his failure to bring it up before. He could understand why he hadn't. Touya's gaze returned to the floor while his hands clenched into fists. It felt like he should hug Shouto or Natsuo, maybe both, but he didn't know how such an action would be received, let alone how to initiate one.

The last time they had seen him, his arms had been heavily bandaged. That short statement told him everything he needed to know. It was all too easy to imagine how they could have come to that conclusion under those circumstances. Similarly, it was almost funny how they could have been so right - or at least close to it - and so very _wrong_. In reality, what they had seen wasn't just the end of Touya, but the creation of Dabi. Or was the brother they knew already dead and gone by the time of that visit? Some stranger in a familiar mask visiting the people Touya had cared about, like a guest at a museum. His mind wandered toward the training camp attack he had heard so much yet so little about. Maybe it was more like a villain staking out a future victim.

In just how many ways had Dabi hurt them?

He felt like he was going to be sick.

"Oh," Touya mumbled. "I see." His throat felt like it was lined with sandpaper. He imagined his brothers could relate because when he looked up, the tears had escaped. Natsuo's eyes and were now beginning to trickle down his face. Shouto was still standing a fair distance away and had turned his face turned away from them. It was impossible to look him in the eyes, let alone both of them, but he still tried. "I'm sorry. I wasn't- It was a cruel thing for me to do."

That made Shouto look back over and catch his eyes. Something unreadable lurked in his gaze.

It only lasted for a moment before he had to switch his attention back to Natsuo. Perhaps that was for the best because Touya could feel his own eyes starting to sting. "You don't have to apologize," his brother rasped. "It wasn't your fault." Or maybe it wouldn't help with that at all.

 _Be honest._ If he was going to get better at being honest and open, then this felt like an important time to do so. But why did honesty have to hurt so much?

"It is," Touya insisted. The stinging in his eyes grew to a fever pitch until, finally, tears started to slip free. "I could have done things differently. I _should_ have. If I…" He paused to fight down the sob that was threatening to erupt. Crying in front of his brothers was bad enough. _Sobbing_ in front of them was something he would not allow. "I became Dabi." _A villain._ "The things he did still _happened_. If I had done better, they wouldn't have." His hands were starting to shake now. "Don't…?" His voice got caught in his throat, just for a heartbeat. "Don't you have anything to say about that?"

Something like shame flashed across Natsuo's expression. It made Touya's stomach twist uncomfortably. He ignored the sensation. Natsuo might have wanted to address his supposed suicide first, but this part was coming either way. There was no hoping that the delay was a good sign, just painful anticipation for when the hammer finally dropped. Even if his brother was willing to dance around it for whatever reason, he had to get it out of the way.

Natsuo didn't even try to infuse false happiness into the thin smile that he offered after a few heartbeats. It was pained, bitter, sad, a thing that made a joke out of the basic concept of smiling, but never happy. Which, in a way, from being fake. He rubbed the back of his neck and gave a similarly joyless laugh. "Maybe I should," he admitted. "The league did terrible things and… If it were anyone else… But you aren't Dabi right now." He lowered his hand, his voice starting to crack as he continued speaking. "You aren't Dabi right now and I missed you. So I'd rather just…not think about it."

Touya knew that he should be happy about the answer. His brother was willing to ignore the things he had done as Dabi and, by the looks of it, try to pick up where they left off. He saw them as Dabi, which was good, because they _were_. Touya wouldn't have done the things that Dabi did, and those were just the ones he knew about. Natsuo wasn't condemning him like a villain like he feared he would. He should have been jumping to take the opportunity before him. Instead, he just felt…hollow.

 _It's been a long day,_ he thought. He had probably just worn himself out. This was a good thing and, once he had taken some time to wind down, he would be able to appreciate that. Even if it _was_ only temporary, he was going to be able to make the most of the time he had.

Touya blinked the tears out of his eyes. They had doubtlessly already been noticed, but he wasn't about to draw more attention to them by wiping them away. "Alright."

Natsuo's expression softened. He began to reach a hand out to him, only to hesitate and pull it back mid-motion. "It is okay if I hug you?" he gently asked.

All thought came to a screeching halt. Touya felt the back of his eyes begin to sting once more, which he quickly warded off with a few more quick blinks. He opened his mouth, but, failing to find anything to say and far from confident in his ability to make any noise that wasn't ridiculous, promptly closed it. Instead, he answered with an embarrassingly shaky nod.

There was no hesitation. In one quick movement, his brother closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around him. Touya stiffened at the contact, only for his muscles to start relaxing in a matter of seconds. He had forgotten how _warm_ Natsu was for someone with an ice quirk. With a sigh, he allowed himself to lean into his touch and, slowly, raised his arms to hug him back. Natsuo shifted to prop his chin on the top of Touya's head.

Naturally, the moment was ruined by Natsuo proceeding to snicker and mutter, "Holy shit, you _are_ short."

Touya immediately pulled back. When the _oversized demon_ responded by snorting and making his grip a fraction tighter, he aimed a careful kick at his shin and ducked out of his grasp while he yelped and reflexively reeled back somewhat. "And that's enough of that," Touya said, taking a few steps back and straightening back up. Natsuo, who had leaned over to rub his shin, gave him an overblown look of hurt betrayal. It was met by a slight smirk.

"Chill, it's just the natural order of things," Natsuo said, a grin spreading across his lips. He did not like the look of that grin. It was a little _too_ genuine to mean anything good. "The older brother is _supposed_ to be taller than the younger one."

With an offended snort, Touya moved to stand beside Shouto, who had taken to watching them evenly. "I'm three years older than you," he grumbled.

Natsuo looked absolutely unrepentant. "Whatever helps you sleep at night." He straightened up, casting a glance around the dorm before asking, "Where's the bathroom?"

Touya raised an eyebrow. "Gotta put your face on?"

"Well, I don't want to look like I just finished crying when I meet your friends," he pointed out.

"Who said you were meeting anyone?" Touya asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Are you saying that you're both social hermits?" Natsu countered.

He prepared to spit out a comeback, only for a much better idea to come to him. "Oh, you should meet Bakugou," he snickered.

"Do not introduce him to Bakugou," Shouto immediately interjected. To Natsuo, he added, "Everyone will be in class anyway."

Touya shrugged. "Maybe next time." He then listed off directions to the bathrooms and watched as his younger (older?) brother walked out of his room, unable to place the feeling in his chest. His attention was only pulled away from the empty doorway when he felt something gently brush against his arm.

Shouto pulled his hand back as he turned to look at him. He didn't immediately say anything though, instead eyeing him with a pensive expression as he doubtlessly tried to puzzle together what he wanted to say. There was a shadow to his expression that Touya tentatively identified as concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

There was one more moment of hesitant silence, then, "You really shouldn't apologize." Before Touya could interrupt, as was his immediate impulse, Shouto clarified, "For us thinking you killed yourself." His brother's stoic mask began to fracture beyond the cracks he had started to learn to see through. Regret and loss weighed on his features, making Shouto duck his head down somewhat, although he managed to keep himself from looking away. "You needed help and none of us noticed until it was too late."

A heavy frown fell across Touya's face. "This isn't _your_ fault," he argued. They'd been over this before, hadn't they? It was wrong to place the blame for any of this on Shouto. He was just a kid. It _wasn't_ his fault. "I probably didn't make it easy to notice." Besides, even if he _had_ noticed, he wouldn't have been able to do anything.

"I know." The statement all but ached with dishonesty. He let Shouto continue anyway. "But you still don't have to apologize. If you do, all of us should." Shouto sighed, his gaze finally breaking away to drift over to the window. "I think, maybe, it's really everyone's fault."

That wasn't the sort of statement that came with an immediate response. Touya watched him for a few moments before sighing. "Maybe," he murmured, "but in that case, we should probably just stop worrying about it."

Shouto hummed noncommittally.

Touya pushed his lips into a slight smile. "Come on," he said, "let's make sure Natsu doesn't traumatize anyone else." With that, he moved to lead him out of the room, content to drop the topic.

There was no point in lingering anyway. All of it was already said and done. The person at fault would be so forevermore.

(No matter who said otherwise.)

* * *

 **Mistystarshine notes:** So. Did I fulfill my promise? Was it intense?

Also, Ohmytheon and I learn a lesson these past two chapters, which is that sometimes, you don't mess with the order of things. She's the chronological writer. I'm the non-chronological one who churns out whatever scenes her muse demands regardless of where in the fic it takes place and gives her goals to reach by doing so, which, combined, makes the fic update fairly quickly. Writing a chapter and a half chronologically while she had to sit there and wait because I had the most recent stuff. Sucked. It also meant that we were progressing at the speed of one writer rather than two - the slower writer at that. It also meant that when I got some really bad news on Sunday, it delayed chapter completion by two days.

But! I'm still pretty proud? It's the first chapter where I did all the writing and I think it turned out not-horribly. I spent a significant amount of time fussing over wording and what I wanted Touya to catch vs. miss, what emotions and thoughts to elaborate on vs. where to let the reader read into it, and body language. So much body language. So much focus on eyes. And more compartmentalization than you can shake a finger at!

And on that note… it's already been said above, but I feel the need to say that Touya is not someone with good mental health in the present time or in the past. Please do not use him as a role model for either actions or feelings when it comes to suicidal impulses. If you are having thoughts like that, tell someone. Seek help. Feeling that way is not weak, pathetic, or cowardly, but it is not something to be ignored either. You can't change the past. Don't do something that will cost you your future.

Ah man, now it sounds like a Very Special Chapter. Well, anyway! I hope all my nit-picking paid off and the chapter was worth the wait! If no one cried, I failed miserably.


	19. I'm Ready to Suffer and Ready to Hope

**Ohmytheon notes:** And I'm back! It was so weird not to write for this fic. It's been like a month! I was worried that I'd struggle to get back in the mindset of writing for this fic, but the moment I started, it was like I never stopped. Touya is just such an easy character to slip into for me and I'm ecstatic people are enjoying him. Another round of applause for Misty taking the reins! After some discussion, we decided to postpone the "Embers to Ashes" prequel one-shot in order to post this chapter because sometimes we like to be nice. The last chapter was heavy and an emotional rollercoaster. While I'm a glutton for angst, we both thought it was a good idea to lighten up in the next two chapters. The idea is that while Touya is experiencing one hell of a shock with his family, he's also experiencing a different kind at UA. Honestly, some of my favorite parts to write in this fic aren't the big emotional scenes (although I do love them), but the little moments where Touya shows growth and improvement despite his various struggles. It's important to me. My baby's growing up and off, well, doing hero school shit. The song for this chapter is "Shake It Out" by Florence + the Machine.

* * *

 _And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't  
So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road  
And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope  
It's a shot in the dark and right at my throat_

* * *

When Touya and Shouto reached the common area to wait for Natsuo, they found it empty, much to his relief. Aizawa must have corralled the other students into returning to class. While Natsuo wasn't embarrassing or anything, he wanted to keep things separate for now. Family issues packed away in one corner and school stuff shoved in the other. He didn't have it in him to combine them yet.

Saying goodbye was an awkward affair, but it didn't feel final.

"I've got a boatload of work with exams around the corner, but don't think school is gonna distract me." Natsuo wasn't a nervous mess like Fuyumi, who had acted like, the second she walked out of the room, he would disappear on her again . No, he was much more confident that the U.A. staff would keep him in line. "When the year ends, we're gonna do this again - but we're gonna do it right. We'll make up for lost time. And you" - he pointed a finger at Touya that, while not exactly accusing, wasn't forgiving either - "are gonna be honest this time around."

"I didn't lie completely before," Touya pointed out, rolling his eyes.

Natsuo harrumphed. "I remember your half-truths very well, so don't even start."

Well, he wasn't wrong. Touya had survived off of half-truths and lies. Dabi probably had as well. All he could do in response was hold his hands up in surrender and mumble, "Okay, okay, you got me."

Honest. He could do that. He was trying to do that. It shouldn't have been a big deal - it shouldn't have been too much to expect of him - and yet it was. That was the frustrating part. Why couldn't he just be open and honest with his family? The Class 1-A kids and U.A. teachers were one thing, but his own siblings? Was he that much of an emotionally constipated ass?

It was probably better not to ask that question.

At first, Touya thought that Natsuo was going to go for another hug, but he seemed to realize he had reached his limit. It was both a relief and annoyance when he got a pat on the shoulder, the latter because the action screamed "big brother" so much that he thought Natsuo might've done it on purpose. He did hug Shouto, who took it with much more grace than he ever could have, but was still somewhat stiff.

Physical affection and comfort was a language that took time to learn. They couldn't expect him to learn it right away. It had been easier to figure out with Fuyumi back when they had both been younger, but now he had to do it for the third time. It was tiresome. He'd never been like that with Natsuo, although he had sometimes forced himself with Shouto to comfort him when training got too intense. It appeared as if Shouto was doing the same thing he had, but with more practice. Touya had a feeling his classmates had a hand in it. They were so damn friendly.

After making the promise to call soon to set up another time to hang out (one that wouldn't involve attempts to run away or sneak attacks through the window), Natsuo left, more self-assured than Touya would've expected of him. Then again, Natsuo had always been the most boisterous and confident of the bunch, the quickest of them to bounce back whenever something happened. Likely, as hurt as he was over this whole situation, the fact that his brother was alive was enough to allow him to maintain an upbeat mood. It was an overwhelming relief, a weight off their shoulders that he hadn't even known they'd been carrying.

Shouto glanced at the clock. "We're late for Present Mic's class."

Having to go back to class after that emotional downpour was one of the last things Touya wanted to do, but there was still lunch and then the hero course in the afternoon. He couldn't slack off simply because he'd had an emotionally exhausting reunion where he found out that his family had thought he'd killed himself. Well, he probably could if he asked, but there was that old need to prove that he could take it creeping up on him. Even though he knew that Shouto and the others wouldn't think any less of him for needing some time to process, he didn't want that time. If he thought about it too hard, he would think about other things as well.

How bad had things gotten between the time he remembered and when he'd dropped out of school? How far had he fallen before he finally disappeared from their lives? He supposed, if he followed the progression of what he'd been doing, he would've continued to injure himself at more frequent and dangerous rates. He'd never moved to the hero course, so he must have been very frustrated and angry, which would have only made things worse. He knew how he was when he got like that: he was a volatile mess.

If he hadn't dropped out, there was a chance that he would've been kicked out.

Touya didn't want to think about that though, so going to class was a welcome distraction. "Let's get to it then."

"Are you sure?" Shouto asked warily.

"Iida is making me re-do some of my English homework," Touya grumbled. "Apparently my grades in his class could've been better."

Shouto tilted his head as they both started for the door. "I thought you liked reading."

"I like reading fine," Touya corrected. He must have remembered him and Fuyumi reading him bedtime stories. In his childhood, it was one of the few ways he could escape his home life. He could be somewhere else - someone else - and all would be well for an hour or two. "I don't like English that much. It's more of a mess than I am."

"Admitting your shortcomings?" Shouto's lips almost twitched into a smile, but not quite. It was like the ghost of one was on his face, the confrontation with Natsuo having sucked the energy to create a living one out of him out of him.

It was enough to make Touya narrow his eyes, jumping to meet Shouto halfway to a lighter mood. "I never acted like I was the perfect student. That was Fuyumi. She used to write lesson plans for fun and make Natsuo and I sit down while she played teacher."

"It's nice that she was able to follow her dream," Shouto said thoughtfully.

Touya thought back to his twin. She'd wanted to be a teacher for as long as he could remember. It had irritated him sometimes, if only because he didn't want to sit down and do additional homework, but he always went along with it in the end. It made her happy. She got really into it, trying to emulate their mother, who had taught them all how to read, write, and do math. It was thanks to her that he enjoyed reading so much. In the beginning, after a particularly rough training session, she'd let them crawl into bed with her and read them stories until they fell asleep.

That felt like a dream to him now.

Present Mic's English class turned out to be an excellent distraction as he was forced to pay attention. Iida wasn't about to let him drift off in there, even if he did look concerned upon Touya and Shouto's arrival. After a brief silent exchange in which he assumed Iida was asking him if he was alright to continue for the day and he nodded in return, class resumed as if nothing peculiar had happened. He had no doubts that the few classmates who had witnessed a civilian climbing through one of their dorm windows had a lot of questions, but hopefully, they would either keep them to themselves or direct them at Shouto. Honestly, he didn't know if he had the energy to be polite right now.

Once that was over, the class shuffled off to the Grand Mess Hall as a group. Touya let himself get herded along with Shouto's friends, although he caught pointed looks from both Mina and Kaminari. They'd both seen Natsuo, after all, and he had even introduced himself to Mina. He tried to ignore it and avoided them in the process. They'd either understand or they wouldn't. As callous as it sounded, he didn't feel like considering their feelings at the moment.

While waiting in line to grab something to eat, someone bumped into him. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence in the Mess Hall since it was so packed, but it still jerked Touya out of his ponderings over how much money was left in his school account. When he turned around, instead of the other student apologizing for bumping into him or outright ignoring that they had, he found a blonde-haired boy looking directly at him with intelligent, light blue eyes, catching him off guard.

At first, he didn't recognize him, but it clicked when the boy smiled. It was the kid who had bumped into him in the hallway on the first day. What had Uraraka said his name was? Mono? Momo? No, that was Yaoyorozu's given name. Now was not the time for him to be bad with names. He'd never cared enough to remember people's names before. He hadn't even bothered to remember more than the quirks of his own classmates. The boy was from Class 1-B. He knew that much.

"You're new," the boy said. "Are you an exchange student too?"

Touya wasn't sure what the protocol for a conversation like this was. The principal had gone over a few things with him in case people outside of the hero course or UA questioned him, but it hadn't been a much. Did Class B not know the truth about him? Hadn't he heard that they had been on the same Camping Trip that Dabi had attacked with the League? Were Class A really the only ones in on UA's little experiment with a de-aged villain?

"I'm a transfer student," Touya found himself saying. It was a decent cover and one that could explain why he had suddenly appeared. An exchange would imply that he'd replaced someone in Class 1-A, but that clearly wasn't the case. A few happened here and there, mostly from foreign countries in order to build relations and ties, but he was at something of a loss on what school he would say if pressed for more details. Besides maybe Shiketsu, UA had been the only high school he'd concerned himself with.

"Well that's interesting," the boy replied. He didn't sound like he believed it.

A frown made its way onto Touya's face. C'mon, you're a better liar than that.

"I couldn't help but notice how much you favor Todoroki," the boy continued, his tone casual but his eyes sharp despite his heavy-lidded gaze. "Are you two related?"

Touya turned his head and caught eyes with Shouto, who seemed like he had only just realized what was going on. He could say that he was Shouto's brother and it wouldn't be a lie, but it would beg the question of why he had transferred to U.A. instead of going there in the first place. No one had told him what to do if someone pieced together the fact that he and Shouto were related even though the risk should've been obvious. They looked too much alike even before Touya showed off his fire quirk. Sure, fire quirks appeared fairly frequently, but the coincidences were too much. What would sound plausible?

At the last second, Touya decisively settled on, "I'm his cousin on his dad's side." Shouto gave him a weird look, but there wasn't any room for him to shrug when they were currently being stared at. It was the only explanation he could think of. He could deny being related to Shouto, but in all honesty, it would probably just make people more suspicious. "My parents moved back to Japan. I took a test and was accepted into U.A. as a transfer."

The boy's lips twitched into what looked like a half grin/half grimace. "Another Todoroki then. Sure you didn't just get in because of your name?"

Touya stiffened at the implication. The idea that he would use the Todoroki name to do anything or get ahead anywhere… It was more insulting than he realized. He had originally applied to U.A. under his mother's maiden name not only because it had been one of his father's requirements, but also because it had been his way of getting out from under his old man's thumb. Touya didn't want to be shackled by the Todoroki name, as Shouto surely didn't, although he went by it at school. Or maybe it was the idea of being tied to Endeavor. Shouto wanted to be his own hero and Touya had…

Well, he'd wanted to be something once upon a time, hadn't he? That dream had died, but here he was, trying it all over again. He wouldn't use his father's name. He didn't then and he wouldn't now.

Under any other circumstance, Touya would've let the conversation die, but the wrong buttons had been pushed and he felt himself stepping forward. Although spotted the realization on Shouto's face and concern on Midoriya's, both were ignored. Pranking Bakugou had taught him something: he couldn't always let other people defend him. He hadn't always in the past, but had taken a backseat throughout this whole mess. He had thought being passive was the safest route. He'd chosen something similar the first time around when he was in GE. Maybe it wasn't though. None of the kids in the hero course were passive. They couldn't be if they were going to be heroes.

If he was going to start changing for the better, then he had to switch tactics. Clearly being passive wasn't working out for him. Time to try a different approach.

Also, this kid had a face that screamed for him to punch it and although Touya couldn't do that, he couldn't ignore it completely. He had picked the wrong time to mess with him. Having been through an emotional ringer, he was tired and grouchy and ready to take it out on someone.

"You're in Class 1-B, aren't you?" Touya asked in an equally casual tone.

The boy narrowed his eyes. "Yes."

"What's your name again? Uraraka told me." Touya tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I can't remember."

He gave a smile that would've been considered polite if not for how tense it was. "Monoma Neito."

"Oh, yeah, that was it." Touya returned his smile, pleasant if not a bit vague, which only made Monoma simmer even more. Beside him, Shouto sighed in defeat while Midoriya cringed awkwardly. In his defense, making friends with Class A was about as much as he could take. He wasn't the super friendly type like Mina or Uraraka or the kind of person that people gravitated toward like Midoriya or even an inspiring person like Shouto or, hell, Bakugou. No, he was too prickly for that.

If there was one thing that he excelled at, it was annoying people. No, it was more than that. He could find a person's weakest point and would pick at it until they were pissed off. It was probably why he and Bakugou kept butting heads. It was why he kept looking at everyone in Class A like they might turn into a threat. He knew how to pick until a person exploded. No wonder his father had hated him. There was very little worse than having a bratty teenager point out all your flaws.

"Well, the hero courses pair up every once in a while for lessons here, don't they?" Touya continued. He knew that they did. His father had talked about it and he had overheard hero course students talking about it. Teachers didn't want students to get used to fighting against their classmates or they wouldn't be able to improve. "You can find out then if I got in on my name or not. It'll be fun."

Touya could practically hear Shouto groaning internally, but both of them kept straight faces. Monoma didn't look nearly as entertained, eyeing him with a shrewd expression. In the past, he might've faltered under that, but he'd learned his lesson well: he couldn't back down. He didn't know who this kid was or his history with Class 1-A, but it didn't matter. He had his own life to live, didn't he?

"Fun, right," Monoma replied carefully. "We take things seriously at U.A., of course." At his left, Midoriya coughed into his hand as if to contradict him. He got a disgruntled look from Monoma, but no fighting words. "So what do you go by then? Should I call you Todoroki? Maybe Todoroki Two?" He waved a hand in Shouto's direction. "There's one of you already."

It was a shit move, but Touya was in a shit mood, so he held out his hand and said, "Touya will work just fine. Using given names isn't that big of a deal where I grew up."

Monoma glanced down at his hand before taking and shaking it as he said, "That's odd, considering your accent."

Touya's grip tightened just a fraction before he let go and pocketed his hands. "I moved around a lot when I was younger. You learn to adapt pretty quickly so you don't stand out."

"I'd change that," Monoma quipped. "You don't make it big here unless you do stand out. Isn't that right, Midoriya? Still stuck in Todoroki's and Bakugou's shadows with that faulty quirk of yours?"

Despite being called out, Midoriya didn't seem any less pleasant. "We're all working toward the same goals. Things will be different later on when we're pros." Honestly, Touya didn't know how he could manage to be friendly and not sound fake. Maybe he'd get some of the tension he must be feeling out when the classes fought each other. "Besides, you won't be saying that the next time our classes square up."

Monoma considered Midoriya for a moment before turning back to Touya, who could only add a smirk to Midoriya's comment. "I can tell you'll fit in with Class A nicely. All they have going for them are their egos and some bad luck." Monoma stopped when someone calling his name made him look back. A girl with a red-haired ponytail was heading their way, a disapproving frown on her face. He turned back around to give them a mocking salute goodbye and a huge grin. "See you around, Todoroki!"

Touya was well-practiced in not exploding on the spot, but it had been a while since someone had called him that. Mina had asked beforehand and everyone else had called him by his given name like Aizawa had told them to when he had first stepped into Class 1-A. Even when he'd been in GE, his classmates and teachers had referred to him by his given name. His mom's surname wasn't really his. He hadn't felt attached to it enough to go by it and didn't have any strong feelings about his given name either.

Being called Todoroki though… That stung bitterly. He clenched his hands into fists at his side, willing his quirk to die down. A hint of smoke trickled out from between his fingers as his palms heated up, but then he let out a sigh and relaxed. His quirk went dormant. Crisis averted.

"He's kind of an ass, isn't he?" Touya prompted, turning to face his brother and Midoriya.

"A fairly harmless one," Shouto replied, although his eyes followed Monoma as he greeted the red-haired girl with a loud laugh. She looked one second away from smacking him upside the head, but instead glanced at them curiously and caught eyes with Touya. A moment later, they were both walking away.

"You handled him well though," Midoriya offered as they got back in line. "You were more confident."

Touya snorted. He didn't feel like it. His whole body and mind were still exhausted from having such an honest conversation with Natsuo. If the lesson for the hero class today was a practical one, he was going to get his ass handed to him. He knew that whoever was teaching it would let him sit out if he asked, but he couldn't afford to fall any further behind than he already was. These kids had nearly a full year of experience over him. His father's harsh training was the only reason he was capable of competing.

Oh, look, it finally came in handy. His dad would be so pleased.

It made Touya feel sour. This was just one more thing Endeavor was right about. Still, circumstances aside, he was in the class now. That meant he also had the chance to prove him wrong about something. He would be good. He could do great things. He'd prove everyone wrong, including himself.

After lunch, the rest of the day went surprisingly well. Maybe the universe had finally decided that he'd had enough. Despite the rocky start, the remainder of the lunch period itself was uneventful. The others were content to let him sit quietly and drift off. The group chatted excitedly about exams and how they planned to spend their break in between school years, two topics that he could gracefully bow out of without losing face.

He was anxious about the hero class, but it wasn't as bad as he'd feared. Instead of a harsh lesson in heroics, they focused on quirkless hand-to-hand combat again. With two extra lessons from Uraraka (the first one with Mina and the second with Midoriya) under his belt, Touya could honestly say that he'd improved. It probably also didn't hurt that he was paired up with Kaminari, who clearly had not taken the time to work on his combat skills outside of school.

"Jeez, Touya," Kaminari whined while he rubbed his nose. "Where did you learn that move from? I thought you said you couldn't fight."

"You can thank Uraraka," Touya replied with a laugh. He was still tired and distracted, which was how Kaminari had actually landed a punch to his gut, but it felt good to one-up someone. Even if Kaminari wasn't much of a fighter, he had still been in the hero course for a full year. He hadn't learned to take as many punches to the gut and face as Touya though, which meant that he couldn't bounce back as quickly.

Kaminari pointed at Uraraka. "Traitor!"

"You could've come to the lessons too," Uraraka sweetly shot back as she wiped the sweat off her brow.

"I did invite you," Mina added a second before she snatched Sero by the arm and threw him over her shoulder. The poor boy yelped in surprise right before the wind was knocked out of him when he hit the ground. Touya hadn't realized how much everyone relied on their quirks in the hero course until they couldn't use them. He'd struggled with fighting, but he knew how to evade and get out of grips without using his quirk better than half the class.

Judging by the way he was able to hold his own against Shoji, Bakugou certainly didn't have a problem fighting without his quirk, but Touya thought it was obvious that he would've preferred to use it. He knew the signs of someone struggling to hold back a quirk when he saw them. The frustration was evident in the way Bakugou grit his teeth and repeatedly flexed his fingers. It was difficult not to explode when that was all you did.

Touya wasn't sure how much gas he had left in the tank, but being a hero meant pushing yourself past that limit. It meant going beyond. If he used this class as a distraction, he could keep going. He had to focus on what he was doing, focus on the techniques that he'd practiced repeatedly, which meant that he couldn't think about what had happened. He didn't have time to think about the fact that his family had thought he'd killed himself or his father had tried to erase him from their lives afterward. He hadn't even let them mourn him for long.

Had he even been bothered? Had it upset him in the slightest? Had he felt any shame or guilt over what he'd done, or had he just written it off as a sign of Touya's weakness?

His distraction earned him another blow to the side, which made him grunt and grit his teeth. Kaminari cheered at getting another hit in, only to yelp when Touya lunged to make a counterattack. It was a sloppy move, one that Uraraka would've been able to turn against him easily, but Kaminari was caught off guard and ended up tripping over his own foot and falling on his ass.

Kirishima paused in his fight with Deku to put his hands on his hips and shake his head. "Dude, you've seriously got to get better at fighting if you're gonna be a hero."

"Not everyone is like you or Bakugou!" Kaminari exclaimed. "Just look at me: I'm not a fighter. I wasn't built for a back alley brawl."

Touya snorted and waved a hand at himself. "And you think I am?"

Deku shook his head. "I wasn't a fighter either for the longest time, but I had to learn."

It was true that, at a glance, Midoriya didn't look like he was into hand-to-hand combat, but Touya had learned the hard way that that wasn't the case. Under his school uniform and short ass tie, Deku might not have been as defined as Bakugou, but he packed a powerful punch and even stronger kick. Being on the receiving end of that had not been fun. He'd thought he might have to go see Recovery Girl, but the idea of facing her wrath again was too much of a deterrent. He was fine.

Holding out his hand, Touya added, "If you can't fight, you should at least learn to dodge better." When Kaminari accepted his hand, he pulled him back up to his feet. "Trust me. You get your ass kicked enough, you figure out how to dodge, duck, and roll."

While Kaminari eyed him oddly, Bakugou snorted and called out, "Sounds like running away to me."

Touya shot him an unimpressed look. "You can't expect to win every fight. Sometimes not fighting is the best option out of a bunch of shitty ones. You might not like it, but if it's a fight to the death or not fight and live another day, I'll take the latter."

Bakugou sneered at him. "That's a coward's move."

"It's the smart one," Touya insisted.

For a moment, Bakugou didn't respond. He and Shoji had paused their fight while the former examined Touya closely. It was the calmest he had ever seen Bakugou when facing him, although he was breathing heavily from the sparring. Even without multiplying his arms with his quirk, Shoji had the upper hand. That didn't seem to bother Bakugou right now. He looked like he thinking hard on something.

"A hero can't afford to give up," Bakugou finally said. "We have to fight and keep on fighting even after there's nothing left. Because if we stop even for a second, the villains can win." Touya clenched his jaw but didn't argue this time. Like it or not, Bakugou had a point. Every time he'd run away from his dad, hadn't his old man won? "Maybe it is a smart move sometimes, but only villains run away from a fight they can't win."

"Yeah, but then the villain is alive to fight again while the hero is just dead," Touya said unthinkingly. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Uraraka and a few others wince while Midoriya frowned. Shouto wasn't looking at him and Iida looked rather troubled. Oh, that was the wrong thing to say. He cringed. He hadn't meant for it to sound like he was identifying with villainous actions, but, well…

Touya had been forced to learn to avoid fighting in order to survive and make things more tolerable. He hadn't always listened to his own lessons. Sometimes he fought back - a few times he even won on some level - but the times that he lost had been excruciating lessons in themselves. Black eyes took longer to heal than most people realized and burns were even worse.

In an attempt to make things lesson awkward, Kaminari cleared his throat and pointed out, "I don't have to worry about fighting or not fighting though. I wouldn't have to fight when I can just stun them with my quirk." He let out a little jolt of electricity around his fingertips. "I can shock anyone the second they touch me."

Aizawa glared at him from across the gym. "There is a chance you will be placed in situations where you either can't use your quirk or it's unavailable to you. What will you do then?" He didn't need to activate his quirk for everyone to feel as if they were at an even greater disadvantage. He had an aura about him that vaguely reminded Touya of his father: how he could just stare you down and you'd feel like you had done something wrong or he was stronger than you. For some reason, it didn't feel nearly as threatening when coming from him. Maybe that was the wrong word. Frightening?

Not that Touya was afraid of his father anymore. He was too old for that, too tired and done.

After looking at the clock, Aizawa folded his arms across his chest and sighed in what might've been relief. He looked ready to curl up for an afternoon nap. "That's enough for today. Class dismissed."

Any tension created by the prior disagreement bled out as everyone left the gym and headed back to the dorms, although Touya couldn't shake the feeling that some of it lingered. He'd hit a sore subject without meaning to, letting his mouth get the better of him. He should have kept it shut, but thanks to distracted and exhausted he was from all that had happened today, he hadn't been thinking straight. Hell, he hadn't been thinking at all. He had just said whatever came to mind. Sometimes he really wished that he had a better filter. Most days he was good about watching what he said, but there were moments when he blurted out things that he knew would get him in trouble.

The problem was that Touya didn't know what he could say to fix things or even if there was anything to fix. He glanced at Kaminari, who shrugged his shoulders before then jogging over to speak with Mineta. It made Touya feel oddly rejected, which immediately irritated him. These kids weren't his friends. They weren't obligated to be nice to him or to reassure him whenever his insecurities started to creep up on him.

No, they were going to be heroes and sooner or later, once this quirk wore off, he'd be back to being a villain.

Iida clearing his throat snagged his attention. "Touya, are you alright? You look…"

"I'm fine," Touya flatly interrupted before Iida could decide exactly what he looked like. It wasn't likely to be good. He shoved any anger he felt into a box and kicked it aside. He didn't even know what he was angry about or who he was angry with. Himself? For being a complete idiot? For destroying his relationship with his siblings and making them mourn a piece a shit? For coming back and still failing to understand simple concepts? He'd felt like he was bouncing back from this morning, then he had to go and say something stupid and make things awkward.

Iida's frown said that his two-word answer was not satisfactory. "Are you sure? You don't look fine, if I'm being honest. If there's something you need to talk about-"

"I don't need to talk about anything," Touya interrupted, his tone much more heated than he'd planned and his quirk rising to match it. He smashed it back down. The last thing he needed was for his quirk to flare up. It might be taken as a threat. "I said I'm fine, so I'm fucking fine." He rubbed his face and let out a breath. What he needed to do was calm the fuck down. "It's just been a long day. After talking with Natsuo... I'm tired."

"You should've taken the rest of the day off after that," Iida told him, seemingly nonplussed by Touya's outburst. "It's equally important to take care of your mental health as it is to focus on school."

Touya began to laugh, only to stop himself midway to huff out a breath that, somehow, managed to sound sarcastic. Where would he be if someone had gone out of their way to make sure he did that the first time around? He had been too busy pushing himself - going plus ultra - to focus on anything else, certainly not his mental health. It wasn't like he'd ever been taught that during his training with his father. It had never been an important factor in his life. Go figure.

You push until you break. You burn until there was nothing but ash left. You pull yourself back together. You do it all over again. Like some messed up phoenix.

"I'm already ridiculously behind when it comes to the hero course," Touya said, going for a different approach. He was frustrated for a lot of reasons. This one he could be honest about without feeling like he was revealing too much of himself. "I don't want to go into the second year feeling like I'm dead weight - if they keep me around for the second year at any rate."

"They will," Iida reassured him. As if it were easy to believe. Being optimistic either came naturally to him or he wrangled it through sheer will alone. It seemed impossible to Touya. "In the time you've been with us, you have shown every effort at improving yourself."

Was it enough though? Only time would tell. The weeks between the school years would be long ones.

That was, of course, assuming that the de-aging quirk didn't wear off.

When they rounded the corner and Height Alliance came into view, Iida gamely offered, "If you want, we can go over some of the heroics coursework before dinner."

Touya looked over to Shouto, who was talking with Midoriya about something just out of earshot. His brother wore his usual impassive expression, but there was something distant about his gaze that made him frown. He was thinking about something else. A lot had been dropped on them today. Touya had to remind himself that he wasn't the only one getting his world rocked by this whole mess. With him in his class now, Shouto's life outside of school was getting dragged into it. Both of them were extremely private people. It was an uncomfortable situation for both of them.

"Honestly, I think I'm gonna take a nap," Touya finally responded. "I don't think I have anything left in me today."

"It's good to be able to recognize when you're at your limit and know when to take a break," Iida told him, nodding his head in understanding. "Just don't sleep through dinner!"

"Don't worry." Touya pat his stomach. "As nauseous as I might be, I'll wake up to eat."

Despite the fact that he hadn't fully used his quirk today, it still seemed to burn right through him. No matter how much he ate as a kid, he was never capable of putting on weight. He would eat twice as many vegetables as Natsuo and finish off the milk every time in an attempt to grow taller, but nothing ever seemed to work. Even though he'd managed to build up somewhat over the past few years, it still left him thin. It had been frustrating. It probably didn't help that he got sick a lot on top of eating a bunch. His body was so damn counterintuitive.

Before they could follow Midoriya and Shouto inside, Iida paused, which made Touya stop as well. After a brief moment of deliberation, Iida put a hand on his shoulder, stilling him completely. "Remember: it's okay to stop to take care of yourself. No one will judge you for that. I know you feel like you have to prove something, but that doesn't mean you have to push yourself past your limit every day."

"Isn't that what you all strive to do in the hero course though?" Touya asked.

Iida hesitated and then said, "Yes, but we haven't gone through what you have." It was a touch more personal than Touya had been expecting, hitting him like a soft blow and taking away any urge to argue. Whereas he was used to Shouto being able to read him and Midoriya seemed to be more perceptive than most kids his age, he was caught off guard by Iida picking up that something was wrong. Maybe he shouldn't have been. Iida was intelligent and had clearly been paying attention. "Besides, we all take time to ourselves to recover as well. It's an important step in becoming a hero."

Touya rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay."

Looking somewhat affronted, Iida pulled his hand away. "I'm serious-"

"I know you are. It's just…" Touya gave him a weak smile. "Anyone ever tell you that you're super intense?"

It was strange to see Iida come close to blushing. He wore a strange look on his face as he furrowed his brow and rubbed the back of his neck. "A time or two, yes. Uraraka thinks it's funny."

"It kinda is," Touya admitted. "I appreciate the pep talk though. Thanks." He opened the door and stepped into the building. "Wake me up if I'm not down for dinner?"

"Of course."

When Touya walked into the common area, he finally managed to connect eyes with Shouto. It was only for a second, but he smoothed out his face and gave a short nod. Despite the fact that his brother's expression barely changed, he could somehow read his relief in the way he stopped holding his impassiveness together as tightly.

With that done, Touya headed for the elevator so he could go to his dorm. Just as he'd told Iida, he planned on taking a nap. Even with his mind running a hundred miles per hour, he knew that he'd pass out within seconds of collapsing on his bed. A dreamless sleep would be nice, but he had a sinking suspicion that he wouldn't get that lucky. He'd put on the quirk inhibitor braces just to be safe. Sometimes it wasn't possible to fight your demons; sometimes you had to work around them instead. It was a lesson these hero kids would have to learn one day, as everyone did. He learned it out years ago.

* * *

 **Mistystarshine notes:** So I don't really have much in the way of notes this time. This chapter was actually supposed to be the beginning of next chapter, as in the first part of multiple, but then the madness took hold of Lanni. It's my own fault for hogging Touya for so long. And I'm about to do so again. But I'm back to writing non-chronologically (despite it being for the same chapter) so she won't need to wait for me to finish to write. Besides... I have a feeling you guys won't protest new content.

Also, as of chapter 202, we are one step closer to needing to come through this bitch to change his name to Touya. Yay because canon Tododabi, but also W O E, editing.


	20. But Shit It Was 99 Cents!

**Ohmytheon notes:** This chapter did not go through Misty's usual super heavy beta'ing, but she decided that my writing was "postable". lmao You all deserve a break from the angst. Seriously, you really do. I mean, there's never a full break from angst because Todorokis gonna Todoroki, but this is definitely one of the crackier chapters. Also it's ridiculously long, but there wasn't a good place to cut it in half. I wrote the first three-fourths and, judging by how much I wrote, you can tell that I had a blast. It honestly didn't feel like 12k. There was just something really great about writing Touya in this scenario and, while it seems really silly, I think it pushed his character forward a lot - both with himself and the class. Also, there is a scene at the end that might come off as particularly cracky, but, well, it's based off experiences that both Misty and I have done. I will say that my family made a night out of it. Maybe I loved this chapter so much because I related to it a lot. I don't know. I just hope you all enjoy reading it. Oh, one more thing: Uraraka is a goddamn hero.

I wish links worked on here so you all could see the awesome art people have done for this fic. The song for this chapter - which is absolutely perfect and I demanded we use it when Misty brought it up as a joke - is "Thrift Shop" by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis. If that gives you a hint about what this chapter is about.

* * *

 _Savin' my money and I'm hella happy that's a bargain, bitch_  
 _I'm a take your grandpa's style, I'm a take your grandpa's style,_  
 _No, for real. Ask your grandpa. Can I have his hand-me-downs? Thank you_

* * *

To be honest, Touya didn't mind having been cooped up in UA since being struck by the quirk. It didn't feel like much of a prison sentence when he never really went out before. Staying in Heights Alliance or studying in the library was normal for him. Everything he could possibly need was on campus. Why bother going out? It wasn't like he'd had close friends to do things with. He didn't go hang out in the city on weekends. If asked, he couldn't tell anyone the last time he'd gone to the mall or the movies. Those things didn't matter. He hadn't even done them often before high school.

As far as his memories were concerned, the only times he had left campus were to buy groceries and visit his siblings. Both trips were brief and done out of a sense of necessity. He didn't have a ton of money since he refused to ask his father for more help and he couldn't handle being at the Todoroki house for long. UA might not have been the best of places, but it wasn't home and that had to count for something.

He did miss Fuyumi. He missed the way she would lecture him on his homework and help him tend to his burns as their mom had before. He missed Natsuo's persistently bright nature and the way he would tease him and Fuyumi even if it wasn't appropriate. He missed Shouto, who looked at him like he was good for _something_.

It still wasn't enough to make him visit home more. He might've missed his siblings, but he was wary of crossing paths with his father more.

Five years and one de-aging quirk later, Touya didn't have to worry about that. Not only was he in constant contact with Shouto, but Fuyumi and Natsuo had sought him out. He wasn't alone anymore. Besides the confines of his dorm room, which he wouldn't be surprised to find out was bugged, he couldn't hide from people. It left him feeling entirely exposed. He didn't like it, but he also knew it was what his family wanted. One fact stood between him and his ultimate prize: he was a villain.

Touya sighed as his thoughts once again distracted him from his notes. Maybe getting so worked up over the notes on the hero course was stupid (after all, it wasn't like he was going to become a hero), but he had spent years trying to get here. Now that he was in it, he found himself floundering. He knew the most important basics of being a hero, but there was so much more than that. He had some training experience under his belt, but all the theoretical stuff was mind-numbing. There was so much to consider. He knew that being a hero wasn't just fighting blindly, but working through multiple scenarios made him realize how much could go wrong.

"I think my brain is melting," Touya grumbled. He set his pen down and rubbed his face tiredly. Everyone was so focused on the physical aspect of being a hero that they didn't stop to consider how much thinking went into it as well. He had spent the better part of his morning reading and flipping through a booklet filled with different scenarios. It made him feel like he was doing a reading comprehension study guide. He was not a fan.

"You doing alright over there?" Midoriya asked from the other side of the table.

Touya dropped his forehead onto the booklet. "I think I'd rather fight Bakugou than do this."

Midoriya smiled understandingly. "It's a lot of tedious work."

After lifting his head enough to fold his arms under him, Touya dropped his chin on his arms. "It wouldn't be so difficult if there was one right answer, but there isn't. There's just so much to consider. You do one little thing and everything can go to hell." Not to mention all the reading of old cases and villain takedowns, ones that ended well and ones that didn't. "Makes me wonder if things ever end okay."

"They do," Midoriya insisted, "but it takes a lot of determination and effort."

"And brains and muscle," Touya added.

Midoriya chuckled. "That too."

"I didn't know pros had to do so much homework," Touya said. "Like I don't mind the extra work - not really. This is what I wanted to do. I wanted to be in the hero course. I wanted…"

He wanted to be a hero. He wanted to be the best. He wanted to be like his father.

( " _He's becoming more like Enji every day,"_ his mom cried on the phone one night when she thought he was in bed. " _I don't know what to do. He used to be so gentle."_ )

When Touya realized that he'd drifted off mid-thought, he sat up and took a deep breath. No more slacking. It was time to get back to work. As long as he kept working, he couldn't dwell on anything. Midoriya must have either been used to Shouto ending conversations abruptly or he was polite enough not to call him out on it.

"If you don't mind me asking," Midoriya asked carefully, "why were you in General Studies?" Touya tried not to react, but he kept his gaze on the notes even though he wasn't reading. "Not counting your fight against Bakugou, I've seen your quirk, uh, up close." He really didn't want to read into that, but he knew that meant Dabi had attacked him. "It's definitely strong enough to warrant a position in the Hero Course. Did you not pass the exam?"

Touya twirled the pencil between his fingers as he thought about what to say. He had already explained to Shouto why he hadn't been in it, but no one else in the class knew. He didn't think it was any of their business. He knew he could tell Midoriya that he didn't want to talk about it and the other boy wouldn't push the matter any further. He _was_ polite. Touya didn't always trust people like that, thinking they were trying to get something from him, but Midoriya was genuinely kind.

It made it much more difficult to lie to him.

"I didn't take it," Touya answered. "I applied for General Studies, took the test, and got in."

Midoriya shot up in surprise. "Why not? Your flames are hotter than your brother's. With the right training, they probably would've been stronger than Endeavor's."

They were. That was the shameful part. His father had been ecstatic to find out that his oldest son's fire quirk was even hotter and more powerful than his. Of course, he was stronger because of all the training, experience, and hard work that he'd put into controlling his quirk, but he had been so sure he'd be able to mold his son into a great successor. Touya could still remember how excited and happy he had felt upon making his father proud. It embarrassed him to think of it now.

"I had to prove I was worthy of it," Touya explained. He knew he was being evasive, making Midoriya work for the truth, but this was hard for him. He had been sort of open with him before though. He could do it again. It was a process. He was learning.

"That's what the exam is for," Midoriya pointed out.

Touya shrugged his shoulders. "That wasn't enough proof."

His tone ended the conversation, but he had a feeling Midoriya didn't need him to elaborate. He knew exactly who he was talking about. Shouto had a lot to prove with their father too, but while he was already halfway to the top of the mountain, Touya felt like he was stuck at the bottom with only a rope and no other climbing equipment. It wasn't fair in the slightest and it didn't matter. He'd fucked off elsewhere instead of conquering the mountain.

Couldn't he have chosen something besides becoming a villain? It made him feel like his entire life was tied to Endeavor, like no matter what he did or where he went or who he became, his decisions would always go back to him. It was incredibly frustrating.

Shoving the papers away, Touya stood up. "I'm gonna take a break. Go for a walk or something. If I don't, my head might actually explode without Bakugou's help."

"Probably a good idea." Midoriya gave him a quick look over and bit his lip. Touya furrowed his brow. What the hell was that look for? "You, uh, gonna change or anything?"

"Why would I do that?" Touya asked. He looked down at himself and rolled his eyes. Midoriya was _too_ polite. "Is it the outfit again?"

"No, no!" Midoriya was quick to reassure, waving his hands in front of himself. His pink cheeks betrayed his thoughts though. He could be nice and still lie if he thought it would make someone feel better. By now, Touya had learned that the three most honest people here were Iida, Asui, and Bakugou. At times, it was easier to deal with them than someone who was nice to the point of lying. Midoriya meant well though. "It's a bit nippy out today, is all. You might want a jacket or hoodie. Did Aizawa give you any?"

"I'll be fine." A washed out old anime merch t-shirt and bright teal sweatpants with some slip-on shoes were good enough. Even if it was cold outside, it would help soothe the headache that had been building up over the past thirty minutes. Maybe he was allergic to honesty. That could explain why he always felt so sick when he opened up further.

"Of course." The smile on Midoriya's face was too tight to be honest. He wasn't going to say outright he thought Touya's outfit was butt ugly, but he didn't have to. It mattered very little to Touya. He was going out for a walk around campus, not to a fancy restaurant. "Do you want any company?"

Touya's first thought was that Midoriya wanted to keep an eye on him in case he did anything suspicious, but he struck that down almost immediately. No, he was genuinely asking if he wanted someone with him. Most people liked it when other people were there for them. Not Touya though. He wanted to be alone. There would probably be a teacher or someone hanging around to make sure everything was safe, but he could at least pretend. With his head hurting, he felt too close to saying something he'd regret.

"Nah, I'm good," Touya told him.

Instead of asking again, Midoriya nodded. Yeah, he was definitely used to Shouto, although his brother was still more social than him at this point. Gathering his things into a neat stack, he went to pick them up, but Midoriya waved at him to leave his stuff there. He wasn't going anywhere so his things would be safe. Not that anyone in Class 1-A would mess with it. He doubted even Bakugou would, although Kaminari might think it a fun prank to hide it. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was going to be on the receiving end of one soon now that he had gotten involved in the prank circle.

Upon walking out of the dorms, a cool wind blew over him. It was indeed chilly as Midoriya had said, but that didn't bother Touya. Being early spring, the days could still get cold. No doubt Iida would scold him if he caught him out here without a coat on so he didn't stop walking. Fuyumi used to do the same thing, always reminding him to wear his jacket so he wouldn't set a bad example for Shouto.

The cold wind reminded him of his mom's quirk. Being a civilian, she couldn't use it as freely as his dad, but she had used it at home. In the face of his father's sheer power, it was easy to forget that her quirk was actually pretty strong. She didn't use it for fighting like Shouto used the ice half of his quirk. Touya had always found it soothing and kind. When he had been younger and lacked any control over his quirk, it could burn right through him. She would hold him against her, using her quirk to cool him down or put her hands on his face whenever he struggled with a fever. That was what the wind made him think of now.

Touya was about halfway through his mindless walk around campus when he decided he wanted something to eat. It was close enough to lunchtime that he could probably get something from the Mess Hall. It wasn't likely to be busy either, so he could grab a quick snack and go to a spot in the trees where no one would bother him.

However, his plan to eat was cut short when he opened the door and nearly walked right into one of his teachers. It was always strange to see his teachers outside of their hero costumes. Aizawa's was so understated that it could pass off as his regular clothes. He slept in it enough. Besides finding out All Might's true form, seeing Present Mic in civilian clothes with his hair down always threw Touya off guard. It was so weird.

Present Mic looked just as surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm hungry," Touya immediately answered.

"Oh." Present Mic scratched his chin. "That makes sense." His eyes dropped from Touya's face down to his feet, slowly widening as he did. The suspicion morphed into horror and his hand covered his mouth. "My god, what did Shouta do to you?"

"Um…" Touya wasn't sure how to answer that since he didn't know what Present Mic was talking about. At first, he had thought Present Mic had said his brother's name, but then he realized that he'd misheard him. He had said "Shouta," not "Shouto," which then begged the question who that was. It clicked a few seconds later when he realized his teacher was gawking at his outfit. "You mean Aizawa?"

"Yes, I mean Aizawa!" Present Mic waved a hand at him. "That outfit has him written all over it!"

Touya sighed. "It's not _that_ bad."

"It's a bright ass outfit that still somehow manages to convey 'depression'," Present Mic countered. The remark made Touya raise his eyebrows. Besides Bakugou, that was definitely the most forward someone had been about their thoughts concerning what he wore outside of class. The two teachers had known each other for a while though, hadn't they? Both of them had been teaching at UA when he was here five years ago. Aizawa's lack of a fashion sense must have been a problem for a while. "And you're okay wearing that?"

"I mean, it's not like I have anything else to wear besides my brother's clothes," Touya pointed out, frustration evident in his voice. It wasn't like everyone else was the pinnacle of fashion. Most heroes' costumes were tacky as hell, but he didn't hear anyone commenting about that. "Plus, I don't have any money to buy my own clothes. All I have are the funds the school set up for me so I can eat."

Present Mic gave him a weird look. "The funds…" Realization dawned on his face, which confused Touya, but he didn't question it. "Ah, of course, the funds - I remember now." He put his hands on his hips and gave him a cheerful grin. It looked normal on him, but Touya wasn't used to seeing that friendliness directed towards him. He was pretty sure that Present Mic neither liked nor trusted him. "Well, you're in luck, kid, because I think they added more to it recently so you can buy some of your own things."

"Really? I checked it this morning and I didn't see anything added." Touya knew that he wasn't a careful person, but he ran a tight budget. Maybe he wasn't that great in Present Mic's English Lit class, but he was damn good at math. He had to be. Accepting any money from his father had been irritating enough, so he had to make sure it stretched for as long as possible and then some in between working odd jobs. He hadn't known any other UA students that worked on the weekends, but he'd needed to pay for necessities somehow.

"It just happened," Present Mic insisted. "You need your own shampoo and razors and stuff, right?"

"Yeah," Touya admitted. He'd been using other people's things, which was humiliating. Shouto kept telling him that he didn't mind sharing, but all he could think about when he used his brother's shampoo was that it was the name brand kind, the stuff they used at home. It had been such a stupid shock to switch to the cheaper than store brand toiletries, but he'd done it for over a year now. "I guess I can pull some money out and give it to Shouto to buy me stuff the next time he goes off campus."

"Huh, that's right. You haven't left campus since being brought here, have you?" Present Mic kept his hands on his hips and examined him carefully, like a teacher would a difficult problem. It was a bit off-putting.

Touya did his best not to squirm. "I didn't think it was allowed."

"It's true we haven't considered it before," Present Mic said, half to himself. He considered Touya, looking like he was now trying to solve that problem. Easier said than done. Touya knew he was essentially made up of a series of hurdles, each one harder to jump than the previous one. "This isn't supposed to be a prison for you though."

"I didn't think of it that way," Touya replied honestly. Since he hadn't gone off campus much when he had been here the first time, not leaving felt normal. Although he hadn't liked UA at times because of how much it reminded him that he was a failure, it was nothing compared to what home felt like. He'd spent years cut off from his quirk every night with the same quirk inhibitor braces that were used on criminals, walking on eggshells and coming up with plans to escape. Now that had been a prison.

The comment didn't seem to please Present Mic, who still looked like he was trapped in the thought process. "You've been on your best behavior too." Well, that was nice to hear. He had been trying to be good - maybe too hard - but he couldn't afford for any of the UA staff to think he was planning on acting out or was taking the situation and how much they'd done for him lightly. No one had made any negative remarks about the prank on Bakugou, so he figured he was in the clear there. "I don't see why you can't go off campus at least once as long as there's proper supervision. It's not like anyone knows who you are."

Right. No one outside of Class 1-A, the police, and a handful of heroes knew who he was. Any enemies he had made as Dabi, even the League of Villains, wouldn't know he was anything more than a UA student. As long as he refrained from using his quirk, he should be fine. No one would know the difference.

Even though he had thought about how much he didn't mind being confined to campus, Touya latched onto the idea of being able to get out. It would mean he had built up a sense of trust between him and UA, which was very important to him. No doubt they had kept the police up to date with his progress. Something like that would be necessary in order for UA to keep him here. They had to prove that what they were doing here was right and also that Touya wasn't a menace to society. He had to be twice as good as everyone else in order to get anything.

It wasn't the idea of going off campus that was such a big deal so much as the idea that they trusted him to do it. The last people to trust him had been his siblings and he had left them behind. There was a lot of making and catching up to do.

"I'll be good," Touya swore, too eager for his liking. He had to dial it down a notch, but he was excited. Going off campus would be another mark of him acting like a teenager again. Besides going to the store with Fuyumi or taking Natsuo and Shouto to the park, he'd never gone out and done things with friends, mostly because he either didn't have the money or the friends. "I'll even wear the quirk inhibitor braces that Aizawa got me. I can hide them under a hoodie. Whatever it takes."

Something of a smile appeared on Present Mic's face, which was odd considering Touya had never once seen him smile in his direction besides that obviously fake grin earlier. It was always that vague, uneasy look of suspicion. "I thought you didn't mind staying on campus."

"Well…" Touya shrugged his shoulders. "It'd be nice to see if anything's changed. Being stuck here, even though so much is different, sometimes makes it feel not real since it's the last thing I remember."

Since he hadn't been able to leave UA, it was sometimes hard for him to remember that the whole world had continued to spin while he had turned into a villain. It was only when he saw how technology like phones had changed or he overheard the other kids talking about media that he realized he had missed so much more than Shouto growing up, Natsuo going to college, or Fuyumi following her dreams.

The stray thought that this must be how his mother felt in the hospital crossed Touya's mind. Her world stayed the same day in and day out while everything changed around her. What would it feel like to step outside? Would it be that much different? Would it be overwhelming or anticlimactic? He wouldn't know until he left the routine and safety that UA provided. After having experienced a taste of what a normal life could be like with friends, dumb pranks, and the hero course, he was all too eager to have more.

"Let's see what I can do. I think it'll be good for you to get out of here." Present Mic snorted and shook his head. "Besides, someone needs to save you from Shouta's horrible fashion judgment. I've had to deal with him for years. I'm not letting him corrupt you too. This is cruel and unusual punishment. No one should be subjected to that."

That seemed a little harsh, but Touya wasn't going to argue with his teacher. He clearly took this matter very seriously. At least Present Mic was being honest. He could appreciate that. People being nice to him was good and all, but a little brutal honesty went a long way in this messed up situation. It was probably something he should remember himself.

* * *

It turned out Touya's first experience off campus was a trip to the mall, which put him on edge. To be honest, he wasn't a fan of malls, but Present Mic had thought it would be the best place for him to find some clothes of his own to wear. He didn't care for the large crowds or the store employees popping out of nowhere to ask him if he needed any help. Even if he did, he wouldn't ask them. Thrift shops were better so he could get in and out without anyone bothering him. No one asked questions there.

The trip also meant he had to find something to wear, which somehow devolved into Uraraka and Iida sifting through the clothes Aizawa gave him until they came up with an outfit that didn't look like he had dressed in the dark. Shouto had sat back and watched with Deku, looking more amused than he had any right to be, as Uraraka struggled to keep a straight face with every article of clothing she found. Seriously, what was so bad about how he dressed?

After finding a pair of jeans, t-shirt, and plain hoodie, Touya was deemed to look decent. Were they embarrassed to be seen with him in public? Whatever. He didn't really care either way. He was ready to go. Despite the fact finals were next week, almost everyone was excited to go off campus for a few hours. Even Iida had decided a break was necessary. Touya had thought Kaminari was going to cry when he found out they had been given permission to leave. According to him, studying fried his brain worse than overdoing his quirk.

Honestly, Touya had expected Aizawa to be one of the teachers supervising the trip, seeing as how his quirk was best suited to subduing him if need be. After all, he knew how poorly of a fighter Touya was, so it wouldn't be difficult to take him down if his quirk was out of the equation. He was surprised to find it was actually Present Mic and Midnight, both of whom were wearing regular clothes as well. If it was weird to see Present Mic in civilian clothes with his long hair down, it was jarring to see Midnight wearing modest clothes. He recognized her from the foreboding smile on her face, but everything else threw him off.

"Try to ignore us and have fun," Midnight told him as the group made their way down the stairs of the nearest subway stop.

"Right, fun." That was difficult to do for Touya, who knew the teachers were only coming because of him. With her quirk, Midnight could knock him out quickly. None of the other students paid their teachers any attention, all of them wrapped up in what stores they wanted to visit or when they should eat lunch. It was like they weren't even there. Only Shouto seemed to take note of them, but only as a precaution. He knew what they were (watch guards to keep Touya in check) and he didn't look pleased. There was no way he was going to argue with them though and neither was Touya. This was a stretch as it was. "I can do that."

Apparently, there was an arcade in the mall that Kaminari and Sero were eager to hit up. That was new. The last time Touya had gone to the mall, there hadn't been one. He liked video games well enough, but he wasn't that great at them. It had taken years to convince their father to let them have a gaming system since he considered them a waste of time, but he'd found out it got his other kids out of his hair. It wouldn't hurt to check it out. He'd only been to an arcade once years ago.

"And try to get some better clothes!" Present Mic added, all but shoving Touya and Midoriya onto the subway after it pulled in front of them.

Shouto sighed, far too dramatically. "That will be a challenge."

"Oh, I can tell," Present Mic said. He stayed near the doors, watching all the kids take their seats. Almost the entire class had decided to come on the trip. The unfortunate souls already on the subway car watched in woe as a mob of teenagers piled inside. "If he willingly wore the clothes Shouta gave him without complaint, we already have a problem. I can't let there be another one. It's my duty as a hero and teacher to ensure he doesn't pass on his bad habits to students. Dealing with Shouta is bad enough."

Midnight laughed as she walked to the back of the car so there was a teacher posted at both sliding doors. It was a good tactical decision. Touya sat near the middle in a seat next to Shouto, who looked at ease enough. Up until applying at UA, Touya had never been on the subway before. He'd hated it the first time he used it and he hated it now. There were so many people on it, especially on the weekend. At least he could space out. All he planned on doing when they got to the mall was find the cheapest store, snag the plainest clothes he could find, buy some necessities, and be done with it. Then he could follow the others around and relax.

Midoriya spun around in his seat next to Uraraka to look back at them. "You good?"

"Yeah," Touya said, "just kinda anxious and relieved to get off campus."

"I'm so excited!" Uraraka exclaimed. "I haven't been in the mall in months. Not that I'm going to buy anything, but I like to look and try on things." She rubbed her hands together. "Plus, all the free samples at the food court."

"And you can buy your own stuff so you don't have to rely on Aizawa's, um, interesting personal taste," Midoriya added.

Again, Touya didn't think Aizawa had bought the clothes personally. Even if he had, they gave off a definite thrift store vibe, which was fine by him. After moving out, that was how he'd got a lot of his clothes. The main issue with having a fire quirk and trying to improve it was that most clothes weren't fire retardant. He couldn't have said how many t-shirts he had destroyed over the years. Why spend decent money or find things that looked good? That was partly why he didn't mind how bright, ugly, or boring the clothes he'd been given were. There was a possibility they'd get ruined anyway.

Kaminari clapping him on the shoulder from behind nearly made Touya jump, but instead, he turned around to give the other boy a semi-alarmed look. "Our boy is gonna find some clothes that'll catch all the ladies' eyes." He elbowed Sero playfully in the side. "It'll suck to have more competition, but then you'll be a proper pretty boy like your brother."

Shouto's furrowed brow and slight frown made him look so confused that Touya snorted. Even Uraraka giggled and Midoriya grinned. The idea of his little brother being labeled a pretty boy was almost as funny as Touya being competition for girls. One of the very last things on his mind was dating. He was pretty damn sure he had much more important things going on in his life than that. There was no way he was going to develop a crush on anyone when he had a life sentence hanging over his head in the form of his future self.

Truth be told, it had never been a big deal before. When his father had cut off his training and sent him to school with Fuyumi and Natsuo, he'd been too wounded and too hung up to develop close bonds or friendships, choosing to stick with his sister or by himself. By the time he reached high school, he simply didn't care. There wasn't time for anything like that and, well, he was kind of too absorbed in his own shit to notice anyone else.

Huh, wow. That made him sound like more of a bastard than usual.

"Do you know where you want to go first?" Midoriya asked.

"Erm, not really," Touya admitted.

"We should formulate a plan before splitting off," Iida said from his seat next to Yaoyorozu on the other side of the train car, "and make sure Present Mic and Midnight are aware of it."

Touya held up his hands. "I don't care where we go. I'll follow you all." If he acted like he didn't care where they went, maybe they wouldn't realize he didn't know where to go. How many of the stores had changed since he'd last been there? He wouldn't even know where to even begin. Maybe he could ask Uraraka once they got there. Wherever she got clothes would probably work for him.

Everyone seemed ready to split in a mad dash the second they got to the mall, but Iida forced them all to come up with a plan once they got off at the stop. That way their teachers would know where everyone was even if they were going to stick close to whatever group Touya found himself in. He figured that they could go to a few stores, but since he wasn't picky, they wouldn't take long. Also, even though he knew this whole trip was kind of for him, he didn't want to be the focus, so he made sure to stress that he would go anywhere they wanted.

Despite the organized plan they had decided on, the moment they stepped foot into the mall, the class split up into groups and bolted in separate directions. Kaminari waved at him as he left with Sero, Kirishima, and Bakugou to the arcade. Uraraka even left them to go with Mina, Asui, Momo, and Hagakure, giving them a helpless shrug as she was dragged off. Others began to taper off until it was just Touya, Shouto, Iida, and Midoriya.

It looked like it was officially a boys' day out shopping. Well, this wasn't weird at all.

Sighing, Touya started forward. "Let's get this over with."

"It'll be fun!" Midoriya told him.

Touya looked at him sideways. "Should I put on a fashion show too of whatever clothes I pick out?"

Shouto hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe we should've sent him off with the girls." Even though Touya shot him a glare, his younger brother looked dead serious.

Instead of being offended, Midoriya bit his lip as he tried not to smile too much. "Then they really would've made him try on everything they picked out so they could see what he looked like. They'd have him wearing whatever clothes they like." He started to laugh, putting a hand over his mouth to muffle it. "Don't be so mean, Todoroki!"

"We won't steer you wrong," Iida reassured him. He stopped in front of what looked like a nice store and walked inside. The other three boys followed him without complaint. "Just pick whatever you want. These are your clothes, after all."

If given the option of what clothes he could wear, Touya knew it wouldn't be as bad as what Aizawa had given him. The knowing look on Shouto's face suggested he thought differently. It wasn't Touya's fault he couldn't afford to be picky about what he wore. Even when he had lived at home, buying fancy clothes hadn't made sense to him. It wasn't like their dad took him out anywhere. He spent most of his time either at home or school, so whatever Fuyumi bought him for his birthday was what he wore.

Although Touya had been certain he wouldn't be able to miss Present Mic and Midnight watching over him, once he started to wander through the store looking at all the clothes, he forgot about them. He was much more focused on trying to find something the other boys thought looked fine. However, when he did finally pick something out, he balked when he looked at the price tag. He had known this store was probably going to be out of his budget, but he hadn't realized it was that off.

"What's wrong?" Iida asked when Touya started to put clothes back.

"They, uh, aren't my size," Touya replied edgily.

"Really?" Iida glanced around. "Let me see if I can find an employee. They might have different sizes in the back. They're very polite and helpful here whenever I shop here."

Ah, that explained the prices. Over the past few weeks, Touya had become more familiar with the kids he had attacked as Dabi. One of the biggest things about Iida was that he came from a family of heroes as well. Everyone in his family shared similar speed quirks and were in the pro hero business. He was even carrying on the pro hero name Ingenium of his older brother, who could no longer be a hero. It was very inspiring and a huge contrast to what the Todoroki household had been like, except for one thing.

Iida had money. The stores he shopped in were very different from the ones Touya had learned to frequent in the past year.

"No, no, it's okay," Touya insisted quickly before Iida could leave. "I can just look somewhere else."

Even though he frowned a little, Iida nodded. "If you want. I don't have need of anything today."

Touya looked around a rack of shirts to find Midoriya and Shouto looking at ties. Shouto was shaking his head, a smile on his face, as Midoriya compared two different ones. Seeing as how it was obvious to Touya that Midoriya didn't know how to tie a tie, it was probably a useless thought. He might not have been able to dress stylishly, but Touya's school tie was always the proper length.

"Hey, Midoriya!" Touya called out.

The green-haired boy turned around to face him. "Oh, hey, which one do you think looks better? I need a new tie for any formal outfits."

"The blue one," Touya told him. Shouto immediately plucked the blue tie out of Midoriya's hand and put it back on the rack. He hesitated and then put the other one back for good measure. Well, that was rude. Touya narrowed his eyes briefly before getting over it. Whatever. "What stores do you usually shop in?"

"Oh, um, not this one," Midoriya responded. He rubbed the back of his neck. "It's a little out of my price range." Yes, good, now they were talking. "I get a lot of my clothes in a store further in near the food court. They've got pretty good deals and they're comfortable."

"Cool, let's go there," Touya said, already walking out of the store. "Maybe you can find something too."

"No shirt shirts," Shouto jumped in, a little too firmly if Touya was being honest. Midoriya smiled awkwardly and zipped up his jacket further to hide the evidence. Maybe the real reason why he never outright commented on Touya's clothes was that he knew he didn't have a leg to stand on either. As long as the clothes were comfortable, what was the big deal clothes weren't that great?

Just as Touya had hoped, the store Midoriya took them to was indeed the more or less right place. It had sale written all over it like it was going out of business. Actually, maybe it _was_ going out of business considering how many sale signs were up. It wasn't like March was a big time for shopping. Here at least, Touya could grab clothes at random without having to worry about breaking the bank. He didn't look at anything he picked for long, just enough to decide he'd wear it without complaint. He needed clothes he could wear as it got warmer what with spring upon them.

After picking out an armful, Touya rechecked to make sure they were the right size and on sale. With that taken care of, he made his way to check out, but Shouto stopped him cold by laying a hand on his arm and asking, "Aren't you going to try them on?"

"I don't see the point," Touya said. "They'll fit."

Shouto sighed and pulled his hand away. "Let me see them."

Touya jerked his arms and the clothes back. "They're fine, you little shit."

"You picked them at random," Shouto retorted. "I watched you go through the store and just grab things when you figured out they were your size." He shook his head. "Don't you care in the slightest?"

"Not really," Touya said.

"Why?"

Touya opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out and he closed it. Why did he not care? Why was it such a big deal to care about something as basic as his appearance? To be honest, he'd never put much thought into it before. The clothes would get destroyed. What did it matter? When he started attending public school, Fuyumi had edited what he wore, sometimes his mother. While he didn't understand why they were so particular about it, he didn't fight them either. Shouldn't he have cared at least a little? Shouldn't it have irritated him that he either wore what other people wanted him to wear or he wore whatever he found on the ground? He remembered his mother wrestling him into nice clothes for family portraits, but besides that, he simply...didn't care.

No, maybe that wasn't completely it. He remembered finding some of Fuyumi's horrified reactions funny. Touya hadn't been put together at all. He was a disaster. He could also remember their father forcing him back inside to change. Usually he did, but the times he refused meant he had to stay home alone. Those had been some of the quietest days of his life once the explosive arguing was over.

No, he didn't care what clothes he wore, but he did care what he looked like. There was a difference.

"Will you even try?" Shouto asked.

Clenching his jaw, Touya looked down at the bundle of clothes in his arms. He really didn't think they looked bad, but, if he thought about it, he knew they would only be a step above what he had now. If he took the time, he could be fully aware of what he was wearing. Objectively, he knew the clothes he wore outside of his school uniform looked bad and he had a shit sense of fashion, but he didn't care about them. He could wear anything, no matter how stupid or ridiculous as it was, as long as he didn't look like his dad. That was fine. It was partly why he settled on wearing such plain clothes at home.

Touya sighed. "Okay, fine."

The first thing they did was go through everything he'd picked out before even trying them out. While Iida and Midoriya walked through the store in an attempt to find some formal wear the latter could afford, Shouto tore through Touya's selection without any forgiveness. He frowned, furrowed his brow, and almost cringed with every article of clothing he produced until finally the only clothes that were left was a button up shirt, a dark pair of jeans, and a jacket.

"Seriously?" Touya scoffed. "Nothing else was good?" Shouto gave him a judgemental look that said he wasn't even going to grace him with a response. "Can I be honest?"

"Yes, please," Shouto said.

Waving a hand at the three articles of clothing left, Touya admitted, "I don't even like these."

"Then why did you pick them out?" Shouto demanded, the first hints of frustration evident in his voice.

"Because they were super cheap when combined with other clothes for the store deals," Touya shot back, also frustrated. Shouto gawked at him. There might not have been much of a change in his facial expression, but he could tell just how much in shock his brother was right now.

It was understandable. Touya had seen his dorm room, after all. As much as he'd gone through with their father, Shouto wasn't above spending Endeavor's money either. That was fine. If Touya had access to his dad's credit card right now, he'd probably go wild after the past few weeks had been dumped on him, but it had become important to him not to rely on his help. His pity. He'd given Touya the bare amount of funds to take care of himself, just enough that didn't make him look bad, and that was that. Touya had found out the hard way that, despite how much his home life had sucked at times, he'd had it made too. It was a mortifying realization.

"I don't see why you won't let me buy this stuff for you," Shouto finally said.

"Because it's not your money!" Touya exclaimed. He cringed at the volume of his voice, hunkering his shoulders so he could hide behind a coat rack, and then rubbed his temple. "I appreciate the gesture - I do - but I did everything I could to not rely on our dad. I went by a different name. I never mentioned him at school. I didn't ask for help. It was… It _is_ important to me that I still don't."

The shock on Shouto's face was gone, replaced by something softer that looked more like understanding. There was a moment where they stared at each other and it felt like another piece of the puzzle had fallen in between them. So much of living with Shouto now and going to school with him meant figuring each other out all over again. Luckily he'd had practice doing that with Fuyumi after their father had decided to end his training, but it didn't make it fun or less painful, just easier.

"Find anything?" Midoriya asked, a bag filled with purchased items in one hand. Iida looked...tired. Apparently, his attempts at convincing his friend out of his poor taste in fashion hadn't gone as well as Shouto's.

Touya shook his head. "Nope, I'm still a hopeless cause."

Iida picked at the clothes that Shouto had discarded. "Why?"

"Look, I just don't care, alright?" Touya sighed. "I never have. Whatever is given to me, whatever fits, whatever doesn't have too many burn holes in it, I'll wear it. Seriously, it's that simple."

"Surely you have a preference though, right?" Iida queried.

"I-" Touya's shoulders dropped. If he had to choose something - if he had to pick a style - he knew what he would wear, but he didn't want to wear that right now. Looking at these clothes now and thinking about the obnoxiously bright-colored clothes that Aizawa had given him, it had been an easy choice to make when the other option made him think of the person staring him in the face. His future.

" _He looks like the walking dead."_ Yeah, but he'd liked that jacket a lot. Touya had spent too many nights thinking about that stupid photo of Dabi that had thrown his world upside down not to face that errant thought. It was frustrating. As if his quirk wasn't a bad enough reminder or his mere presence. He didn't need to do anything else that would make them compare him to Dabi.

Before Touya could finish that thought or anyone prompt him to continue, Midoriya perked up and waved at someone coming up behind them. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

"It's close to when Iida proposed we meet up at the food court."

Touya turned around, spotting Tokoyami and Shoji stopping in front of them. They had gone off separately with Jirou, who turned out to be behind Shoji. He was large enough to block her from sight before she stepped around him to look at the clothes Touya was no longer buying. With one earbud plugged into her ear, she could bop her head to the loud music and still listen in on the conversation. She had the right idea. When she looked at the clothes and raised her eyebrow, he fought the urge to throw his hands up and walk out of the store. Granted, out of everyone here, she did have the best style.

"Ah, you're right," Iida said when he looked at his watch. "I suppose we should head that way."

"Did you find everything you were looking for?" Tokoyami asked, his sharp eyes moving from Midoriya holding his purchases to Touya holding nothing.

"Uh, not exactly…" Touya gave a sheepish smile. "Maybe another time, yeah?"

The three newcomers looked at each other, a moment of silent communication passing between them that could only come from having been around each other nearly every day for a full year. While Jirou typically wore a near constant bored expression that made her hard to read, it was even more difficult with Tokoyami, who had an actual bird's head, and Shoji, who wore a mask over half his face.

The first one to break was Jirou, who huffed and said, "We've gotta do it."

"It is not our job," Tokoyami responded.

"Yeah, but…" Jirou waved a hand at Touya, which made him stiffen. "Dude, come on. You know it too."

"She has a point," Shoji added.

Tokoyami closed his eyes, folded his arms, and sighed deeply. It was incredibly dramatic, which made Touya unsure of how to react, leaving him to stand mutely and eye them all. They were communicating on a level he wasn't privy to, even though he knew he was somehow a part of their conversation.

"Listen, not to interrupt you all or anything, but what the hell are you talking about?" Touya blurted.

When Tokoyami opened his eyes, he turned his focus onto Touya and said in a voice that was both very serious and mysterious, "This is not your store."

Touya looked around like the store might actually provide him with an answer to that statement, but no help came. He had no fucking clue what Tokoyami was talking about right now. This was one of the first times he'd been involved with any of these three. How could they possibly know anything about him? They had friends in the class, but he'd noticed they either stuck with themselves or flittered between groups. Not everyone had a set core of friends like Midoriya or Bakugou.

"Just follow us," Jirou told him.

He knew they were being helpful, but it sounded kind of ominous. His feet didn't move. "Why?"

"Do you actually like any of the clothes here or are you just grabbing whatever?" Shoji asked, his voice somewhat muffled behind his face mask. Having been called out by someone that barely knew him and had maybe said all of three words to him was unsettling. His face must have given them the answer because he nodded his head. Even Tokoyami and Jirou looked like they'd had their suspicions confirmed.

"I thought this might be the case," Tokoyami said in a tone that was much too solemn for the situation.

"Seriously," Touya demanded, "what are you talking about?"

Jirou playfully punched him in the shoulder. "You're one of us, man." She turned to Shouto. "Mind if we take him for a bit? You all can go on to the food court. I think we know somewhere he can find some clothes he likes and won't look like he dressed in the dark." She smirked. "On second thought…"

Shouto turned to face him, an almost defeated expression on his face. "Are you okay going with them?"

"Going where?" Touya questioned. "No offense, but you all are being stupidly cryptic."

"A place where you belong," Tokoyami said dramatically.

"Somewhere you'll fit in," Jirou added cheekily.

"We're just helping you get clothes you'll actually like," Shoji finished. When he rolled his eyes, it was so emphatic Touya couldn't help but nod. It was the most emotion he'd seen from him so far. He had thought that Jirou was pretty level-headed, but considering she hung out with Bakugou's group half the time, he should've known better.

When Touya glanced at his brother, Shouto only sighed. "Just go with them."

"You sure?" Touya asked.

"They're better equipped to help you," Shouto told him.

What the hell did that mean? Touya let Jirou throw an arm over his shoulders and guide him out of the store. It was an intimate move, but somehow gave off the vibe they weren't that close. He wasn't sure how she did it, but it was impressive. He shrugged his shoulders helplessly at his brother before they made a left turn and was out of each other's sight.

"So, uh, where are we going?" Touya asked in his best good-natured voice. He sounded like a boy scout. It was terrible.

Jirou grinned up at him. "You'll see."

This time, Touya was the one to roll his eyes. "You don't have to be so-"

"Here!"

He rolled his eyes right onto the store. "Oh."

Even though it was dumb, his cheeks turned red. This was the one place in the mall he'd been avoiding. He knew it would still be here as this style never died. Looking at the three Class 1-A kids with him now, he should have immediately known where they were taking him. There was too much black clothing between the three for any one of them to not shop at a store like this. He could point out the cool band t-shirts or nerd merch all he wanted to justify coming here. It would only make the fact he'd shopped at this place that more obvious.

"How did you know?" Touya asked quietly.

Tokoyami was almost scathing in his honesty when he said, "I remember your clothes from the Training Camp."

It was a blow to the ego, although Touya knew he hadn't meant it that way. Five years was a long time, but at the same time, it wasn't. His style probably hadn't changed that much in between him dropping out of UA and him joining the League. It hadn't gotten much better, but it hadn't gotten worse either. That jacket had been cool, along with the boots. As much as he hated it, he could stand here right now and admit that to himself. He'd worn a lot of dark, drab colors growing up. They fit him well.

But he hadn't wanted to do that now. He didn't want anyone at UA to look at him and see Dabi, which he knew those clothes would do. Maybe the bright colors had been a shield.

"It's okay," Shoji told him.

Jirou pulled her arm away. "Yeah, you're in good company."

"I just…" Touya sighed. "I don't want you to think I'm him."

Tokoyami shook his head. "The clothes don't make the person. They don't make the villain or the hero either."

Touya ran his fingers through his hair, stopping to rest his hand on the back of his head. "I guess I was being kind of stupid. I know I don't dress for shit, but it was always easier sticking to black or neutral colors." Plus, burns and soot were harder to spot on black clothes. "You're still probably gonna have to help me."

"Finally," Jirou said smugly, "a makeover I can get behind."

It wasn't any less weird picking out clothes and having people edit him, but he was definitely more comfortable in this store. The prices were a little higher than he would've liked, but that was a price he would have to pay if he wanted to wear clothes that ticked every box. Just going for comfort and a low price wasn't always a good thing, if only because they weren't a decent quality either. Caring about his appearance wouldn't make him a bad person. Neither would dressing in the same colors and style as Dabi. It annoyed him, but if they didn't think it was awful, then maybe he was overthinking things.

For some reason, it made him think of the horrific scars on Dabi's body. He must have cared an awful lot about what (and who) he looked like to let himself get that damaged. What had he been thinking? Had he wanted to erase every last remnant of who he was - or where he came from? He'd inherited his mother's build, but he'd grown up looking like his father, the only child born with both his signature red hair and eyes. He'd dyed his hair and either burned himself or let his quirk burn him beyond recognition - and then continued to wear either shitty or neutral black clothes.

With their assistance, combined with Touya's need to get this over with, they gathered an armful of clothes he could try on. He was content with trusting their gut and simply buying it, but Jirou had insisted he try them just in case to check the fit and if he liked them on him.

"Remember," Jirou said on the other side of the changing room door, "it's okay to be picky sometimes."

"Yeah, but what's the point?" Touya asked as he tugged a t-shirt over his head. "If it fits, is comfortable, and doesn't look like shit, then it should be fine."

"It's a confidence thing," Jirou told him. "When you look good and actually like what you're wearing, you'll feel better. Trust me, there's something awesome about putting on the right pair of boots."

Was he that obvious about his fluctuating confidence issues? Touya couldn't deny he had them in spades - after what he'd gone through with his father, there was no sense in it - but he also knew he was clever and strong. As much as he hated his quirk and the way it took control, he liked it at the same time too. It was hard to explain. He'd made it and continued to do so despite everything thrown at him. Of course, that didn't mean he was handling things well. Maybe she had a point though. He'd never really thought of his appearance that way.

"So?" Shoji prompted.

"I…" Touya stared at his reflection. "I don't really care for this one?"

"Toss it over, man, and try on the next one," Jirou immediately replied. She didn't sound offended at all that he didn't like a shirt she'd picked out. He pulled it over his head and did as he was told, throwing it over the door and then grabbing the next shirt.

After that, it went by a lot faster. In the end, only that shirt and a pair of jeans that were far too skinny for his comfort were put back on the racks. Everything else fit perfectly, was affordable, and, as Jirou had suggested, he did like them and felt a little more confident.

Before he could go up to pay, Jirou rushed back with a black leather jacket in her hands. "You have to get this."

Touya immediately reached out for it, already liking the look of it, but then hesitated. "Uh, isn't it a little…too on the nose?" It wasn't a long jacket like the one he'd seen Dabi wearing in that picture and lacked the stitching and metal braces, but it did make him think of it, which meant others would think the same.

"We can match," Jirou said in an attempt to make him feel better. "Besides, it's cold outside. You need one jacket."

When Touya took the jacket from her, Jirou smiled in triumph and Tokoyami nodded his head like some wise sage. Hell, maybe he was. Over half the clothes Touya ended up buying had been picked by him. He had planned on putting them up when they got back to the dorms, but Shoji suggested he go ahead and change into some of his new clothes in the bathroom. It was a little awkward, especially with a random stranger complaining that he was taking too long, but once he stepped out, a funny thing happened. The guy took one look at him and shut up.

It was ridiculous how much a simple change of clothes could, well, change things.

The moment he walked out of the bathroom, Jirou high-fived both Tokoyami and Shoji. "Success!"

"Much better," Shoji told him.

At first, Touya thought Tokoyomi would say something cryptic like, " _You are now one with the darkness,"_ or equally strange that he seemed fond to do, but he didn't say anything. However, he looked like he approved. Again, it was hard to tell with his bird features, but he didn't look horrified.

"Thanks," Touya said. "Shouto will probably still think I look ridiculous, but…"

"He's got that rich kid pretty boy style going for him," Jirou said, rolling her eyes. That made Touya grin. Yeah, he kind of did now that he thought about it. Natsuo had more of a jock style too while Fuyumi had always gone for modest and slightly girly. "You've got this."

Shoji waved for them to follow him to the food court where everyone else would no doubt be waiting for them. Now that the shopping was out of the way, Touya felt a lot more eager about being off campus. Hopefully, they'd have some time left over to go to the arcade later. He wanted to do something fun. Shopping certainly didn't count. It had been easier with these three, but he was glad it was over. He'd never liked shopping before and he didn't now.

As soon as they entered the food court, Touya's first thought was that it was large and then it was overwhelming. The number of choices didn't bother him so much as the number of people. If he wasn't picky about what he wore, he was even less picky about what he ate. Growing up, half the time anything he ate came up anyway, so it didn't matter if he ate something heavy, light, delicious, crappy, sweet, or salty. It had always been more about quantity over quality for him. If the training wasn't enough, his quirk alone burned through him quick, leaving him skinny no matter how much food he shoveled in his mouth.

Spotting the Class 1-A group was easy. They were all crowded in a handful of tables in the middle of the food court with Iida seemingly herding them. Uraraka caught sight of them first, waving to catch their attention. A huge smile lit up her face when she spotted Touya, which put him at ease. Okay, so it wasn't just these three. He had done a good job. Well, they had done a good job and he'd rolled with it. Before getting in line for food, Touya made his way over there so he could drop his bags off.

"Oh, you look so good!" Uraraka burst when he set the bags in the chair next to her. "So edgy and cool."

Touya snorted. "Stop."

Shouto eyed him for a moment before deciding, "It's better than I remembered. There's actual style."

"Glad to receive your approval," Touya retorted dryly.

Iida finally took his seat at the table. "I understand your hesitance about your choice in clothing, but you should have said something earlier." He didn't have to be straightforward for Touya to hear the implication: _We're not going to think you're a villain because you want to wear a black leather jacket._

Thinking back on it now made him feel foolish, but he was doing so much to distance himself from Dabi, especially in their eyes. Anything that came off as threatening was something he did not do. It was why he'd been so passive over the past few weeks. While he wasn't confident like Shouto or arrogant like Bakugou, he wasn't a doormat either. He'd struggled and fought too much to be one. After that confrontation with Monoma, talking with all three of his siblings, and the prank on Bakugou, he didn't feel like acting like one either. It wasn't him.

"I'll be right back," Touya told them. He walked in the direction of the nearest food station, weaving his way through the crowd. He didn't even know what it was until he got in line and looked at the sign. Jirou's voice piped up in his head reminding him he could be picky about some things, but he shook it away. This was fine.

"Oh my god, I love your jacket!" a girl exclaimed. Touya blinked and turned to the side, only to lean back when he realized how close she was. "Where did you get it?"

"Oh, um, the store by the coffee shop," Touya answered, pointing vaguely in that direction. It was the first time he'd spoken with a civilian after being de-aged since the others had dealt with any employees. It shouldn't have made his heart race, but it did. This person not only had no idea who he was, but she wasn't even involved in heroics. She would take his answer and run with it, not thinking anything of it or him.

"It looks really cool," the girl told him, a bright smile on her face. "You look great in it."

He'd beat himself over the head for it later, but Touya actually blushed. "Um, thanks?"

It was like dealing with Mina's forwardness all over again when she'd told him to call him by her given name. This girl looked to be around his age with long black hair and dark brown eyes. She was pretty, but things like that had always been objective, errant thoughts he didn't have time for. He definitely didn't have time for them now.

"I'll have to check out that store," the girl replied teasingly. "Ta ta!"

And then she was gone, all but disappearing in the crowd. Had that just happened? Touya stood there awkwardly until he heard the food employee behind the counter call for him a second time. Oh, it was his turn. He hastily ordered his food and handed over the cash. Still somewhat dazed, he carried his food back to the table where he'd put his clothes, not really paying attention to where he was going.

"It's happening already!" Kaminari wailed dramatically from the table next to them.

"What's happening?" Mina asked as she munched on her meal.

Kaminari pointed an accusing finger at Touya. "The girls are already going after him. Did you see that hot chick walk up and hit on him? You know the hottest girls hang out in malls." Mina shrugged her shoulders as if to say he wasn't wrong. "I knew this was going to happen. Our chances with girls decrease with every Todoroki apparently."

"Don't worry," Touya told him, his cheeks still warm with embarrassment. "I'm not going to steal girls from you."

"You don't have to," Kaminari sighed, plopping onto the bench. "They'll come flocking to you, leaving the rest of us poor souls behind."

"Because girls like edgy bastards?" Bakugou drawled.

Kaminari knowingly pointed a chopstick at him. "Just because you're too much of a hothead for girls to like you-"

"Would you shut up?" Bakugou snapped.

A grin found its way onto Kaminari's face, one that Touya immediately recognized as a bad idea. "I thought for sure the hair change would mellow you out in girls' eyes."

The mini-explosions that rattled from Bakugou's palms made the couple next to them jump and their table shake, but Kaminari only laughed and leaned out of his reach. It didn't even make Mina, Kirishima, or Sero blink. They all kept eating and watching with amusement on their faces. They weren't scared of him at all. Granted, the hot pink hair did do wonders for making him look less threatening. He seemed to know it too, which made him simmer even more.

As usual, Touya took lunch as an opportunity to keep to himself while everyone else conversed. They were happy about getting the chance to take a break from studying for finals. It wasn't until they were finished that he noticed Midoriya looking at him in thought.

"Uh, something wrong?" Touya prompted.

"Oh, I was just wondering…" Midoriya said, sounding like he might be talking to himself. "You aren't familiar with any of the stores at the mall. If you didn't come here to shop, where did you get clothes and stuff?"

"Ah, right." Touya no longer felt hungry, despite the few bites left on his plate. He pushed them aside with his chopsticks until he finally set them down. Shouto was watching him too. He must have been thinking the same thing. Touya tried not to sigh. He would've had to face this truth eventually. Their curiosity would've grown too much eventually, particularly Uraraka's, who he could tell was trying her best to act like she wasn't listening. Well, he had to own up to his methods at some point. "I usually go to a thrift shop around the corner."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Iida asked, sounding genuinely distraught.

"I didn't think you all would want to go there," Touya replied. It was the truth, but it wasn't the entire truth. No, there was something far more embarrassing than a thrift shop. Shouto looked troubled. He'd probably never been to a thrift shop before, seeing as how Touya had never been to one until he moved out. When he had stressed about how little money he had, his brother hadn't realized how bad it was.

He had _no_ idea.

"Why don't we go there?" Iida suggested. "You can probably get cheaper things like pajamas and such there."

"Oh, no, we don't have to do that," Touya said quickly. "That stuff can wait."

"I'd like to go," Shouto cut in.

Touya tried not to wince. Out of everyone to speak, he knew he would cave immediately if Shouto wanted to go. When he looked around, he realized everyone at the table looked done eating and interested in leaving. Well, it was now or never. The moment he stood up, a handful of others did as well, taking it as a signal. At least most of the class was staying behind. He'd only have to suffer humiliation from a few people then.

When he glanced around, he caught sight of Present Mic and Midnight for the first time since walking into the mall. They'd done an amazing job blending in. He could tell they were curious about what was going on. Touya kind of hoped they would put a stop to this - maybe say they had to stay at the mall or go back to UA - but no, they stood up and threw away their trash too.

This was happening. They were really doing this. He thought he might puke as they walked out of the mall in the direction of the thrift shop. That pretty girl from the food court wouldn't think he looked so cool if she saw where he was going now. How embarrassing.

Touya tried to ignore the feeling of self-consciousness prickling at his skin. Unfortunately, it only seemed to increase with every step he took. _I could have lied,_ he errantly thought. Guilt immediately welled up inside him. It wasn't enough to make the notion any less painfully tempting. He could have just taken them to the thrift store. Instead, they were about to learn the truth of how he lived.

He had to hold back a grimace as he glanced over his shoulder. Shouto was quietly discussing something with Yaoyorozu, whose caution and excitement seemed to be growing in equal parts, while Uraraka was happily chattering with Midoriya and Iida, as they moved deeper into the "shady" part of the shopping district.

They were all going to think he was a fucking garbage person.

There was only one more corner to turn before they reached their destination. Shoving his feelings down, Touya forced himself to quicken his pace, only to falter once the store was actually in plain view. His last step before coming to a halt hit the pavement a little harder than usual, generating an echo. He couldn't bring himself to turn around and look at the expressions of his companions. Instead, his gaze was locked on the large, glittering thrift shop, promising to provide cheap goods and ask no questions.

Confusion flickered in the undercurrents of Shouto's voice. "Is this it…?"

Before Touya could feel _too_ much like he wanted the earth to swallow him whole, Uraraka happily exclaimed, "I've come here before!"

The statement prompted Touya to risk a cautious glance over his shoulder. None of the others were actually looking at him. Uraraka was staring intensely at the store, rocking forward onto the balls of her feet and counting something off on her fingers. Meanwhile, Shouto, Midoriya, and Iida had all turned their attention to Yaoyorozu, who was starting to speak. "It's kind of like that store we went to, isn't it?" Her lips were pressed in a small smile while her eyes glimmered with excitement. It looked like there might have been something else there as well, maybe nostalgia, or maybe something rawer, but this wasn't the time to try to look into it.

For the life of him, he couldn't think of a reason why Yaoyorozu Momo would go to a thrift shop (or his _brother_ for that matter), but the knowledge that she had done so was something of a relief. It didn't put him completely at ease by any means, but some of the tension drained out of his shoulders and allowed him to start moving again. "Not quite. Actually… " Actually, as much as he wanted to say something that would immediately make them understand that he wasn't some sort of disgusting freak, such a thing was impossible. Touya signed in resignation. "Just follow me."

So much for overcoming his shame. Not only was it back, but he could feel it intensifying with every step he took. It was only sheer willpower and the knowledge that turning back would make him look suspicious that made him keep moving. As promised, he didn't lead them inside the store. Instead, he began to walk around it into the alley leading to the area behind the store. Murmurs just a little too quiet to make out emitted from the group behind him as they went further into the darkness.

 _Forget being gross. I'll be lucky if they don't think I'm going to murder them._ A corner of his lips twitched in dark, unhappy amusement.

A de-aged villain leads a group of naive students into a dark alleyway. It didn't take a comedy genius to figure out how _that_ joke ended.

After a walk that felt much longer than it really was, Touya came to a stop. The others falling silent didn't come as much of a relief, as he had lead them directly over to a trio of dumpsters. He pursed his lips and lifted his chin a little despite the heat he could feel building in his face. "This is it," he announced. In different circumstances, he might have been proud of himself for keeping his voice from wavering when his every nerve was on edge with anticipation for their response. Right now, telling his younger brother and his friends that he frequently did his "shopping" in other people's trash, already well aware of what they thought of his fashion sense, he just felt uncomfortable, darkly amused, and bitterly accepting. This was it: one of the most embarrassing situations he had ever willingly walked into.

Although he couldn't bring himself to turn around, he did plant his hands on his hips, as if he was not only unashamed, but _proud_ of his overly thrifty ways.

He thought he heard Shouto begin to say something or, more accurately, make a surprised, confused, and probably horrified noise. Before it could form into words or grow loud enough for him to confirm that it really was his brother, Uraraka spoke up and saved his hide once again. "Oh! I've always wanted to try this!" She strode forward, entering Touya's line of sight and stopping only inches away from the dumpsters. "Which one are we gonna climb in?"

Touya rubbed at his arm, more than a little dumbstruck. "Last time I was here, the one on the right was used for actual trash," he hesitantly offered, "but the other two…"

Uraraka nodded decisively. "Right!" As if entirely without shame, she closed the distance between herself on the middle dumpster, braced her hands against the side of its open top, and vaulted in. He couldn't help but find the sight oddly admirable. It wasn't as hard as he had expected to push the anxiety out of his expression before turning around.

Shouto looked absolutely gobsmacked. That much he had expected. It was news to him that his brother had ever been inside a thrift shop. _Dumpster diving_ had to be a completely alien and ridiculous notion to him. The self-conscious that it would have sent flooding through him was paused by the expressions everyone else wore. There was obvious curiosity intermingled with Iida's confusion. Midoriya looked like he had a better idea of what was going on and was fidgeting in what might be nervousness or excitement, maybe both. The most surprising was probably Yaoyorozu, who displayed a layer of hesitance, but was clearly excited beneath it, maybe even eager. Finally, Midnight and Present Mic leaned against a wall a short distance away, engrossed in a hushed conversation. Occasionally, one of them would shoot a glance at the students, but they didn't look like they were going to stop them.

If the students all seemed to have a hint of repressed melancholia seeping through everything else, he refused to let himself acknowledge it. For the most part, they didn't look disgusted or upset to be there. That was good enough for him.

Touya took a moment to make sure he wasn't fidgeting before speaking. "I know this looks weird, but they throw out a lot of-" _Nice?_ No, it might be different if it was just Midoriya, but he couldn't call the stuff he would get from here "nice" when he was speaking to Iida, Yaoyorozu, and Shouto as well. He didn't need them to start wondering what "bad" was by his standards. "Usable stuff here. As long as you don't go in the one on the right, it's pretty clean too."

After several long seconds in which the only sound came from Uraraka rooting around in the dumpster behind him, Midoriya asked, "What kind of stuff?"

"All sorts!" Touya immediately restrained a wince, caught off guard by how loud he was. Loud by his standards, at least. It wasn't enough to qualify as a shout, but it did bring him close to sounding excited. That wasn't quite the case. Someone starting a conversation was just such a _relief_. It meant that they were getting on with it, which brought him one step closer to this moment being _over_. That the immediate reaction wasn't one of revulsion made it even better. Even so, he toned his voice down and fought down the warmth threatening to creep up his neck as he continued. "They'll take pretty much anything, but they get enough donations that they throw away anything flawed. Not just broken stuff. Things with a little tear or dent get tossed as well."

Iida began to look a little more intrigued, only for it to be overshadowed by a fresh wave of concern. He warily eyed the dumpsters for a moment before speaking up. "Touya, are you certain this is legal? I mean no offense by the question, of course!"

"I have it on good authority that it isn't _il_ legal," Midnight chimed in. Normally, that particular teacher jumping into a conversation with a devious glimmer in her eyes would make his stomach twist in anxiety. This time, her interruption provided a welcomed distraction from the much more painful sensation of his entire being threatening to tie itself into knots over the legality of his actions being questioned.

With a stiff nod, Touya confirmed, "It isn't."

"Don't remind me," Present Mic grumbled. It earned him a gentle elbow from Midnight and an odd look from Touya, but before anyone could ask what he meant, Iida began speaking again.

"If our teachers are alright with it and you're certain it's safe, then so am I." Iida pursed his lips and clasped his hands together, the innocent action managing to increase the discomfort of the situation. Maybe it was the absence of his usual arm movements that was doing it. "I would like to reiterate that I did not mean to insult, offend, or insinuate anything with my question. I understand how it may have come across, although the realization came too late, but that is no excuse!" His hands unclasped, as if it were physically impossible for them to remain still for too long when so much nervous energy was coursing through him. It didn't bring any relief, considering what he was saying. "I assure you that I would have asked anyone else the same question and-"

Touya raised a hand to cut him off before the tirade could take on a life of its own and achieve sentience. "Iida, it's fine." He doubted that his fake smile was particularly convincing, but he had to do _something_. Aside from Uraraka, who may not have heard any of it because of how engrossed in the dumpster she seemed, everyone else looked at least a little, if not very, uncomfortable. Like himself, they were probably all (except Shouto, if he was being honest with himself) well aware of how asking a de-aged criminal if he was breaking the law looked _without_ anyone pointing it out. He didn't blame Iida anyway. Regardless of Touya's status, it was a reasonable enough question and he knew that he didn't mean anything by it. All of the stuff that came afterward was just…unnecessary.

A heavy silence fell over the group. It was broken by the dull _thud_ of something hitting the concrete. Touya whirled around to see Uraraka scrambling out of the dumpster, where a large, black, malformed bag now laid in front of. "I think there's a beanbag in there!" she cried. "It felt like everything in there's soft, too."

It was like a spell had been broken and everyone suddenly remembered why they were there. While Uraraka got to work opening the trash bag, Midoriya gave a decisive nod before stepping forward and declaring, "I'll try too."

That prompted Shouto to make a half-strangled sound before, " _Midoriya._ "

Midoriya shot him a sheepish grin. "It looks like fun," he defended, "and if I find something nice…"

Despite knowing that his younger brother _definitely_ didn't approve of his preferred method of "shopping" method and feeling much more aware of Present Mic and Midnight's presence than he had been only moments ago, he had to admit that there was something funny about watching the color drain out of Shouto's face. Touya waved an arm at the dumpsters as Midoriya began to walk forward. "Go ahead. You don't need to wait for my permission. I'm not the keeper of the dumpsters." Once Midoriya had passed him, Touya shot Shouto a smirk that said he was _absolutely_ the keeper of the dumpsters.

His brother looked somewhat pained. "This is…how you got your belongings?" he slowly asked.

Touya fought to keep his shame pushed down. It was made easier by the sound of Midoriya climbing into the dumpster and Uraraka squealing excitedly. Apparently, she had found her bean bag. "A lot of them, yes." He shrugged in an attempt to look casual and decided not to tell him it was also how he planned to get most of his stuff going forward. "It doesn't cost anything and, as you can see, it pays off."

As if on cue, Midoriya gleefully exclaimed, "Posters!" His immediate silence afterward suggested that he regretted his nerdy outburst. Even so, Touya pointedly raised an eyebrow.

Shouto furrowed his brows. "I know why you don't want to borrow money, but…" He glanced uncertainly between Touya and the dumpsters. He didn't know if Shouto noticed him pursing his lips slightly or just decided to change tactics, but instead of continuing his previous sentence, he asked, "What if there are rats?"

"Most of them stay with the actual garbage." Not only did his brother look unconvinced, but the faint widening of his eyes suggested that he was horrified that there might be rats at all. Touya snorted. "If you find one, just give it a little nudge and it'll go away."

A discomfort not dissimilar to Shouto's fell over Iida's face. However, for whatever reason, that was when Yaoyorozu decided to step forward. The nervousness in her expression was largely overpowered by resolve. "I would like to try as well." Her statement earned her a surprised look from Iida and a partially worried, partially betrayed one from Shouto. The latter's jaw began to loosen as if he was about to say something, only for him to firmly close it again seconds later.

"Are you sure?" Iida asked, careless or unaware of whatever had held Shouto back. Probably the latter, knowing him. "If a rat bites you, it would mandate a visit to the hospital."

Yaoyorozu wavered, only to steel herself with a sharp nod. "I'm wearing tall boots. I'll be fine."

Touya grinned for real. _That_ wasn't something he had expected, but it was definitely a pleasant surprise. Yaoyorozu returned his expression as she walked past him. Her smile was small and hesitant, but warm and encouraging in a way that didn't feel condescending. It made him think he was silly to worry about what Shouto would think of his dumpster-diving. He was a rich boy who, although his childhood was incredibly flawed, had never lived anything other than an expensive lifestyle and, from what he remembered, wasn't the sort of child to be drawn in by "gross" things. _Of course_ he would be put off by dumpster diving. He also knew next to nothing about practical living. If he had never lived with the sort of circumstances that would drive someone to consider it, he would probably think it was gross as well.

That meant that Shouto's squeamishness was relevant in regards to one thing and one thing alone: mockery.

Touya turned on his heels to stride over to the dumpsters. Since Yaoyorozu and Midoriya were both already in the middle dumpster, Midoriya carefully placing what looked like All Might posters in a pile on top of a relatively flat garbage bag while Yaoyorozu poked at something, he moved toward the one on the left. As he walked past her, Uraraka stopped sorting through the pile of tattered Beanie Babies that had been in the bag alongside a sickly-green beanbag chair to shoot him a smile and wink. It almost made him pause. Maybe it wasn't a coincidence that she took that bag out when she did.

He quickly brushed that thought aside. There was every chance that he was just overthinking things again.

It was just as easy to climb into the dumpster as he remembered. Once he found his footing atop the pile of bags within, he looked over his shoulder and, in a somewhat stiff and haughty voice, called, "A hero can't be scared of rats. They're just a part of life."

Shouto wrinkled his nose. _Victory_.

Meanwhile, Iida frowned and, apparently failing to get the joke, said, "There's a difference between being too scared to do something and not wanting to take an unnecessary risk. You may do as you wish, but we will content ourselves with watching."

When his classmate finished speaking, Shouto simply said, "Not the life I choose to live."

Touya narrowed his eyes. "The _prissy_ life," he teased.

Getting an accurate read of Shouto was still a difficult task, but as he watched, he was pretty sure he saw a myriad of subtle changes flicker across his expression. First was amusement, then seriousness, something that could have been uncertainty or worry, and finally, that neutral mask snapped back into position. It remained as Shouto shook his head slowly. "I'm not going to respond to that."

All thoughts related to whatever his brother might be thinking were forcibly pushed to the back of his mind. Instead, Touya not only gave in to but embraced the impulsive urge to say, "You just did."

Wisely, Shouto didn't say anything this time.

Spirit bolstered, Touya moved to give Iida an amused smirk before finally turning his attention to the contents of the dumpster. He wasn't even able to finish the first task before the sound of crinkling plastic distracted him. His gaze moved from the class president to Midnight and Present Mic. While the former was still leaning against the wall, an amused look on her face, the latter was kneeling down and rifling through one of the shopping bags. The remainder of how they had essentially foisted their shopping upon the teachers during the walk over made him feel a twinge of guilt, which was promptly overshadowed by confusion when the teacher retrieved what looked like a wad of clothing and stood back up with a triumphant sound.

By that point, everyone else had noticed he was doing something and watched with keen eyes. It also looked like Present Mic couldn't care less. He strode confidently over to the dumpsters, seemingly unbothered by the curious stares and the gentle thwack Midnight gave his arm as he passed her. As he got closer, Touya squinted at the mass he was carrying, only to squint a little harder when he was able to make out what it was.

"Are those…the clothes I wore here?" he asked.

Present Mic didn't answer at first. He stopped in front of the dumpster on the right, made a face at what Touya assumed was the scent of garbage, and dropped the clothes in the dumpster in a motion that managed to feel careless and ceremonial at the same time. Solemnly, he said, "It's where they belong." The effect was ruined by him promptly scrambling away from the dumpster and the odor surrounding it. "Let's just hope Shouta doesn't find them again."

Touya blinked slowly. Was he really implying what he thought he was implying? With what he knew of Aizawa, it would make sense, yet the prospect that it might be _true_ felt entirely alien. It was enough to make him disregard the waste of clothes for the time being. He cast a searching look at Shouto and Iida, who, much like him, looked like they were cautiously dancing on the brink of a revelation.

There was a faint rustling from the dumpster next to him as Midoriya, who had practically disappeared inside of it in his search for nerd memorabilia and other items of interest, resurfaced. Slowly, he asked, "Are you saying that Mr. Aizawa also…?"

Midnight's laughter cut through the conversation. "He used to bring us here when we were your age," she gleefully confirmed.

Present Mic let out an agitated huff. "Don't remind me." He pointed a finger at Touya and cried out, "Now you know what I'm trying to protect you from! He's trying to make a miniature version of himself!"

Shouto's gaze drifted over to Touya, thoughtful enough that he could almost _feel_ it. "You do seem to have a lot in common," he remarked. It didn't sound like an insult.

Touya caught a glimpse of Present Mic rolling his eyes as he walked back over to Midnight. More importantly, he also heard him mutter, "Bet he won't even turn back into Dabi. The quirk'll wear off and he'll just be a second Shouta." Based off of how they tensed up, so did Shouto and Iida, an awkward tension falling over the group and stilling everyone in its wake.

He understood the concern. It probably wasn't something Present Mic meant for anyone to overhear besides maybe Midnight - the result of a hero with a voice quirk accidentally speaking a little too loudly - and had the potential to upset him. Touya himself was surprised to find that he wasn't. Maybe it left him feeling a little awkward, especially since the others were looking at him askance, but the muttered jab didn't bother him. It'd be nice if he didn't turn back to Dabi, but he wasn't going to hold his breath. Like everyone else, all he could do was hope he would be different when the quirk did wear off with these new and better experiences in his head.

It would be nice if he were a little better at hoping.

With everyone uncomfortably waiting for someone to break the silence, Touya took the opportunity to change the subject. The least he could do was put them out of their misery. Honestly, everyone acting like they were stepping on eggshells around him got a bit tiresome. "We should probably get going soon." It was as much of a valid point as it was a distraction. The sun had already begun to set. He glanced down at the dumpster.

"I think we can afford ten more minutes," Midnight said.

After making himself meet the hero's eyes to give her an appreciative look, Touya started to sift through the dumpster. As he searched, it occurred to him that, for all of his apprehensiveness, nothing had gone _wrong_ today. Everything had worked out alright. By the standards of people who'd had normal childhoods and to whom socialization wasn't such a massive task, it might even be considered uneventful. It was…nice. He had enjoyed it.

It was nice to have an uneventful day for once.

* * *

She shook off her disguise like a long-forgotten memory. Golden eyes gleamed with excitement over what she had learned from her little outing. Even though it wasn't what or who they were looking for, it was still _exciting_. Or rather, it was exciting once she got past her initial disappointment.

The odds that Dabi would actually be in the mall she had decided to search were admittedly low. She had only gone because it was better than doing nothing and, until they found a solid lead, all they could do was keep looking and hope something popped up. Her hopes hadn't even been that especially high after days with no luck.

However, when she caught a glimpse of a black leather jacket and corresponding dark attire out of the corner of her eye, her heart leapt into her throat. For a moment, she thought she had found him. It was enough that, even after she moved to get a closer look, for a few heartbeats, she could have _sworn_ that his face was achingly familiar. If she imagined some scars and allowed her mind to wander away from reality...but no. That boy - with his red hair, unblemished skin, wrong age, and different group of friends - couldn't have been Dabi.

Toga did think he was cute though. Cute and _important_. After all, it wasn't every day a new face suddenly manifested amongst class 1-A. That alone was enough to make it worth lingering for a little while longer. At first, she had thought he was just a cute, dark boy with befittingly bloody hair who happened to be friends with one of students, but no, no, _no._ The way he behaved with the rest of the little heroes, the way they danced and changed and reached out to meet his presence said that, while new and uncomfortable, he was _one of them_. And a very _special_ one of them, if the complaints of the loud electric boy were anything to go by.

There was a genuine spring in Toga's step as she headed for the change of clothes she had stored in the alley behind a run-down gas station that was wedged in front of a questionable supermarket and behind a thrift shop. She may not have found Dabi, but she had found someone of interest, not only for herself, but for the League as a whole. Tomura was bound to be interested in the new boy. Perhaps it would even help him calm down a bit, or at least give him something else to think about. The entire League had been tense and stressed since they had realized Dabi was missing. It wasn't that she wanted them to _give up_ on finding him and write him off as lost - not by any means - but it would be better to keep themselves occupied than dwell on…

 _Again._ If they didn't find him, that would mean it was happening again. They had lost people during the attack on the training camp and the following raid, but Toga didn't know them well or care for them. Shigaraki's Sensei though, that was a hard blow, because while he didn't mean anything to her, his loss _hurt_ her leader so keenly she could almost taste it. It wasn't a good taste. Magne - that one had hurt her directly. Her friend dead because she had tried to touch some miserable, stuck-up _demon_ of a man. Tomura's pain hadn't tasted good, but Overhaul's misery, the flavor of _vengeance,_ was absolutely wonderful. It hadn't brought Magne back though. It had been great, but it didn't truly _fix_ it. Kurogiri's arrest was a horrible mixture of both. It _had_ to weigh on Shigaraki, even if he was trying to act strong, and there was no one who she could take vengeance on yet. And now Dabi…

Dabi, who was distant and mysterious but had been there from the beginning, was suddenly _gone_ and they had no idea what had happened. Had whoever had taken him painted him wonderfully red? Red wasn't his color. He wasn't someone she loved like that - wasn't someone she wanted to make bleed - wasn't someone she wanted to _hurt_. Wasn't someone she wanted to - no - _they_ shouldn't have to lose _anyone_ anymore. When she found them, she would have to return to favor, dye them in shades of red that had _nothing_ to do with blood, make them scream and plead like Overhaul hadn't in the hope it would taste that much sweeter.

She would. She would. She _would_. And if it was too late, if they couldn't find him, if they never _knew_ , then she... she…

She shouldn't be thinking about this. The "if"s would only bring her down and Spinner had told her she acted "weird" when she was angry and vengeful the other day. Toga thought that was a little hypocritical coming from someone who was weird a lot of the time, but sometimes she thought she caught Shigaraki or Twice sending a worried look her way or that Twice might be trying to calm her down like she had for him once, so she supposed it may have some merit. It felt better to cling to something happy than let herself be swept away by darker feelings anyway.

Although her steps had faltered as her mind threatened to veer toward darker places, she managed to shake it off. By the time she reached the hideout, she had returned to her full, bubbly self. She swung the door open and called out a greeting, heedless of the night that had set in. Tomura wouldn't be asleep anyway. She _wished_ he would. "I'm baaaack! And I found something interesting!"

As expected, the rusty voice of Shigaraki Tomura rose up to greet her. "Is it important?"

Toga's smile was unwavering, although it felt like the reminder of exactly what "important" meant right now should make her eyes shine a little less bright. "It's not related to Dabi," she said as she pranced out of the entryway and toward the voice, "but it _does_ have to do with Class 1-A." Fearlessly, she took a seat on the couch beside her bedraggled leader. It was hard to tell with the hand on his face, but sitting there, with pictures of the outside and inside of a warehouse spread out on a table in front of him, she thought he looked more tired than usual. Older, when if she had to guess, she would pin him closer to herself and the hero students than Compress or their teachers in age. The only other person in the room was Mr. Compress, who, despite his mask, she was sure was eyeing him just as closely.

Shigaraki heaved a frustrated snarl of a sigh. "There's nothing here. All the footage after he started fires was destroyed or…" _Stolen_. By the heroes. He raised a hand to scratch restlessly at his neck before turning his obscured gaze to Toga.

That was all the cue she needed to start talking. "There's a new student! He's _definitely_ with them, but I didn't hear anything about anyone being replaced. _And_ " - she raised a finger to pause Shigaraki when she saw that he was about to interrupt - "he's a _Todoroki_."

The quiet before Shigaraki spoke was _exciting._ She could see the interest spark in his red eyes. That made it that much more disappointing when it faltered and faded a second before he said, "We can look into it after we find Dabi." It seemed that distractions, no matter how promising, were doomed to be tossed aside. Toga couldn't help but think he was going to wear himself thin at this rate. That, as much as her dismissal, made her shoulders sagged and a faint, disappointed sigh passed her lips.

"You did good finding this!" Compress piped up. "We just have to prioritize right now."

"Right," Shigaraki confirmed. "Besides, I need the two of you for a stealth mission. If you get the loot, it could have a _much_ better payoff than stalking the hero wannabes."

Toga perked up at that. Although there was a graveness to his voice, she saw Tomura's lips twitch into small smile."We've narrowed the timeframe for Dabi's disappearance down to his raid on the quirk supplies warehouse. And we know that the heroes didn't drag him away. So…"

His pause felt like it was purely for dramatic effect. She appreciated it.

"I want you to get me information on everyone who works in the warehouse."

* * *

 **Mistystarshine notes:** We have reached chapter twenty of KiR. The song is 'Thrift Shop' by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis. Sometimes, that's how the Crack treated Seriously cookie crumbles. But seriously, thank you so much for all the continued support! It means the world.

For this chapter specifically, I will note that it was a lot of fun writing Toga! I tossed aside a lot if the care I usually take to better convey her mental state and I think it paid off. Also... I hope nearly 20k of fluff (+ Toga) makes up for next chapter, which will, hopefully, demolish you. It won't be the League doing the demolishing! That plot won't move that quickly. But it will be... Explosive.


	21. It's All So Ludicrous

**Ohmytheon notes:** This was an unusual chapter for me. I write a lot of action, but I don't necessarily like it. (I probably shouldn't be writing three massive BNHA fanfics that involve a lot of action then, huh?) I can only hope I did the scene justice for you all and Misty, who was the main thinker behind this scene. This is another chapter with a large case of collaboration, which is always fun. I really feel for Touya in this chapter. He's trying his best, but at the same time, he's in a position where he can't really win and it's starting to get to him. Also, writing the build-up to the action was a lot of fun. I just wanted it to be a bit of a mess and I think it came out good. (Except for the fun mistake that Misty will mention in her notes. I got murdered on the server.) The song for this chapter is "Hey Kids!"

* * *

 _It's all so ludicrous, a sinful distortion_  
 _You fall from Heaven's gate into a villain's fate and say:_  
 _"Hello? Temptation! It's nice to meet you!"_  
 _Now and forever, ever, ever_

* * *

With everyone busy with exams, it left Touya an inordinate amount of time to himself, which he used to focus on the hero coursework he had to catch up on. Luckily for him, a few of the teachers who weren't involved in the exams offered to help him out. After all, it was easier for him to learn by doing. He couldn't catch up on a year's worth of work through reading alone. There was no way he could catch up, but he didn't want to be so far behind that he failed because he couldn't keep up at all.

He was used to pushing himself beyond his limits. He could do this.

However, it also meant that he had to use his quirk. That made him wary. None of the teachers that worked with him while everyone else took their exams seemed bothered by it. His quirk was _his_ quirk. When he used it, they saw him, not Dabi - or so he kept telling himself. Besides, it wasn't like they were worried about him beating them. They were pros and he was a sixteen-year-old kid who hadn't been able to hack it in the hero course the first time around.

Better. Stronger. He had to do this and he had to do it right.

He had to prove to them that he deserved to be here. If he was just here out of pity, he couldn't take it.

It had been ten minutes since he'd finished his hero lesson with Ectoplasm. His quirk made it a lot easier to work with Touya since he couldn't actually hurt the clones. It was meant to allow him to go all out if need be, but he made sure not to do that. Ectoplasm seemed to notice, but didn't comment on it as. Meanwhile, Touya sweat and panted from the effort of working as hard as he could and keeping his quirk at a certain level at all once. It was one hell of a workout, that was for sure.

Fingers twitching at his sides, Touya collapsed onto a bench. He was almost certain that he would burn holes in the wooden if he laid down right now. He'd been able to keep his quirk contained to his hands, which meant that he didn't have to see Recovery Girl, but he was smoking. Clenching his hands into fists in an attempt to smother the smoke, he carefully lifted a hand to wipe the sweat off his forehead with his arm. He was hot, sticky, and exhausted.

It wasn't like training with his father though. He hadn't puked and he didn't feel drenched in anger and disappointment.

"Are you alright?" Ectoplasm asked, seemingly floating over to him.

Touya dropped his arm. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Your quirk takes a lot out of you, doesn't it?" Ectoplasm observed.

Touya was unsure of how to respond to that, so all he did was nod. He wasn't wrong. If he used it constantly, his quirk could drain him. He combated it by eating and sleeping more, but it was hard to do when he had been younger, when he was often sickly and struggled with nightmares. Even though he lived in fear that Dabi's memories would seep into his dreams, it was easier now. He thought he might've had one a few nights ago, but he couldn't remember. He'd woken up feeling sick to his stomach, which had made eating breakfast unpleasant, but he'd pushed through it.

"I had the same issue with my quirk," Ectoplasm told him. It was hard to read his emotions behind his helmet that only showed his exposed teeth and blank eyes. He also kept his voice even. Apparently, being difficult to read was required of a U.A. teacher. "I can produce up to thirty-six clones at a time on my good days, but when I was younger, more than ten would exhaust me. I would be drained the entire day if I pushed past my limit. It took time to build up that strength."

It was hard to imagine any of the U.A. staff having difficulty with their quirks, but they couldn't all have natural born talent. An insanely powerful quirk could be weak and useless in the wrong hands. Touya knew he had an incredibly strong quirk. He knew that he had to keep working at it, chipping away at his weaknesses. His quirk wasn't the issue. It was him. He was the weak one. As Ectoplasm said, he had to build up his strength in order to match his quirk.

Leaning over to rest his forearms on his knees, Touya stared down at his hands as he unclenched them. The smoke was gone and even the heat had begun to dissipate. "It just… It burns through me so quick. It always has, even when it first manifested. I was so small compared to my twin sister and younger brother for years. It's like my body can't keep up with it at times." He bit his tongue. That was more than he'd intended to say, but, tired as he was, that last part had slipped out of him. It was the truth. It took everything in him to be one step ahead of his quirk, which could be just as dangerous as it was powerful. "I didn't really have the chance to improve my quirk before since I wasn't in the hero course. I can do it now."

Ectoplasm considered him for a moment. "You really did open our eyes to the cracks. It's unfortunate you fell through them before."

"Not your fault really," Touya sighed as he pushed himself back to his feet. "I wanted it that way. I didn't want help. If I'm honest, I still don't, but I…" He grimaced, feeling irritated with himself. Weak. He was so weak. He had to improve, even if it meant lowering himself for the time being. It was his only option. "I know I can't make it in here right now without it."

"Get something to eat and then some rest," Ectoplasm suggested. "Midnight will be working with you tomorrow and she is an unforgiving teacher."

Touya fought the urge to shiver. "I figured that out a while ago." She was probably going to murder him. How many times could he pass out from her quirk without suffering long-term effects? He thought his fire might be able to affect the knock out gas that her quirk produced, but he wasn't sure. He guessed he'd find out. It would be the first time he'd be up against her in that capacity. "Thanks for the heads up."

Gathering his stuff together, Touya swung his backpack over one shoulder and left Gamma Gym. He didn't bother with a jacket or hoodie, if only because he was still so hot. The cool air was a blessing, soothing his warm skin and ruffling his hair. He knew his cheeks were still red from the training. By the time he reached the dorms, he'd feel normal again. For now, he'd revel in the weather and relax.

Plus, judging from what the clock had read, the other students would be making their way back by then. He knew that the others were curious about how his training was going. Midoriya was open enough to ask about it, which Shouto would undoubtedly take advantage of. He wanted to know but was too hesitant to ask and Touya too used to taking advantage of people's silence and dislike of asking personal questions. He had to stop that. Soon.

"Todoroki Touya!" The call made him freeze in his tracks. This wasn't the first time he had called him that. The speaker could have easily been assuming that he shared Endeavor's surname, as he seemed rather fond of making assumptions, but the confidence and challenging hint to his voice told him otherwise. He _knew_.

Touya turned around to face a smirking Monoma. Face blank and voice void of emotion, he asked, "Excuse me?"

Inside him, warning sirens began to sound. Sparks danced off of rusty cogs and caught on the end of a short fuse, lighting it with a dangerous glow. He knew he should walk away. Walk away, because once this feeling started, it wouldn't be long before he would be unable to suppress it. Not when it concerned the topic he feared they were heading toward. Walking away was the smart thing, but it also felt too much like giving up. No, worse. It was surrender - _agreement_ \- acknowledging that his opponent was right without saying anything at all. If he walked away, he let Monoma win.

If he walked away, he let _him_ win.

"Todoroki Touya," Monoma repeated. The relish of a judge handing down a much-desired conviction hung in his voice. "That's your name, isn't it? I wonder why it took me so long to track you down." Amusement danced in his eyes, although it was only skin deep. For Touya, it was easy to recognize the resentment lingering just below the surface. Agitatingly so. "Were you embarrassed by getting in on your name or by how long it took you?"

The fuse flashed and began to burn in earnest. Touya had to press down on his quirk to make sure those metaphorical sparks didn't turn into real ones. He clenched one of his hands into a fist, the feeling of his nails pressing against his skin too hard ignored in favor of the unnatural heat of his palm. _Shit_. In an effort to remind himself to stay calm - to remind himself of _why_ he had to stay calm - he cast a glance around U.A.'s courtyard. There were grass and trees, but also a handful of students scattered around, witnesses to any bad behavior that may occur. Some were already sending glances their way. He couldn't afford an incident.

His resolve faltered the moment his gaze landed back on Monoma. The smirk on his face seemed to grow with each second that Touya didn't respond. It was so mocking, condescending, a look meant for someone who had been deemed a failure before they even got a chance to try.

That could not stand.

Touya stood a little straighter, looked Monoma in the eyes, locked his face into an aloof, uncaring expression, and took a deep breath.

It wasn't that Bakugou had planned on eavesdropping. There just wasn't any ignoring _that_ _voice_. Anyone who could stand hearing that obnoxious, whiny, proud, condescending, _mocking_ voice for more than a few minutes deserved a fucking Nobel peace prize in his opinion. So when he heard it bleating out, telling him that Monoma had found someone new to harass, he followed it. As it was, he wasn't close enough to make out exactly what he was saying and he had to know how _pissed_ he should be.

The sight of Dabi would have been his main priority under most circumstances. Instead, as he approached from behind the villain and got close enough to hear what Monoma was saying, he felt a familiar anger begin to stir in his veins. The words were different, but they weren't what mattered. It was the _tone_. He had heard it before - _knew_ the feelings behind it - and although it was aimed at someone else, although he _knew_ this pathetic wannabe wasn't worth his time, it dug into him like barbed wire into a half-healed wound.

Before Bakugou could spit something out and make sure Copycat knew that _yeah,_ he was there too, Dabi found his voice. "Do you really believe your wild guesses or do you think this will make you look less insecure?" he coldly asked.

"Hah!" Bakugou laughed. "You're so fucking obvious, even a _villain's_ calling out your bullshit."

An entire series of events managed to occur within the next instant. Monoma's gaze snapped to Bakugou, who, despite his very unignorable qualities, had all but forgotten him the moment Dabi moved. The villain definitely hadn't noticed Bakugou sneaking up behind him. It actually looked like he might _flinch_ for a moment, although any such impulse was promptly repressed. Surprise and alarm flickered across his face, only to fade back into the chilly, uncaring aloofness that was so familiar. Truly, he had only seen it on one occasion, but even without the scars, he couldn't forget (no matter _how_ much he wanted to). It was a brutal reminder of _what_ stood in front of him.

A wave of disgust washed over him. Disgust for the individual in front of him. For himself. For the incredible fuck up he had almost made.

For a moment Bakugou had almost _forgotten_ what Dabi was. It wasn't the first time. Those slip-ups were slowly but surely becoming more frequent. It _was_ the first time he had gotten so close to showing something like _solidarity_ toward him. That was unacceptable, even if it was against Monoma. He couldn't forget that "Touya" was Dabi. Because he _couldn't_ forget what Dabi did. Even if everyone else did, if they forgot about the kidnapping or forgave him or stopped caring or _whatever…_

Bakugou looked Dabi in the eyes. That shocking blue served as a reminder of what he was dealing with in place of the absence scars and staples. For a moment, he almost thought he could see them overlapped with the younger Dabi's face.

His hand twitched at the phantom sensation of something brushing the back of his neck.

Even if no one else cared about what had happened over summer anymore, he still did. And as long as he couldn't forget, he wouldn't let Dabi forget his rage. If he did - if it really _didn't matter_ \- then…

A moment too late, a truly unpleasant thought drifted into his mind, making him wonder if his taunt, spat out before he could reconsider his wording, had been a bad idea. A cold tingle traveling up his spine. It was hardly the worst thing he had said to or about Dabi, yet it left him with the distinct feeling that he had crossed a line. Bakugou's eyes darted over to meet the villain's without his permission. They were wide and glimmered with alarm. His stomach threatened to lurch at the sight. Seeing anything other than a cold emptiness or hatred was _wrong_. It was a trick, a trap meant to disarm him, nothing that he could let himself believe. Even if Dabi was genuinely _scared_ , it didn't change what he was.

Unfortunately, that didn't make him more comfortable with the notion that he may have accidentally enabled Monoma to figure out his secret in the weight of the moment. It certainly wouldn't be any help if Aizawa found out he'd exposed his new favorite when he'd ordered the class not to. The gravity of the slip-up hung heavily in the air between the two enemies. It was only there for an instant.

When Monoma resumed his infuriating bleating, they were both distracted instantly. "'Villain'? That's a little harsh." He scoffed. The arrogant fuckwad couldn't go three seconds without pulling the spotlight back to himself. "Is the great Bakugou really that intimidated by a reject Todoroki?"

Bakugou wrenched gaze back to Monoma. He expected him to look thoughtful or latch onto what he had just said. Obnoxious as he was, he had to admit that the 1-B student wasn't a complete moron. It would be _just_ like him to figure out the truth and land them him in a shitload of trouble. His concerns were unfounded. Had Monoma not been so much of a rage-inducing fuckmunch that all joy and other pleasant feelings were sucked from the atmosphere the moment he opened his disgusting lips to forever taint a breath of air, it might have been a relief. Instead, one issue was only replaced by different ones.

" _Reject?_ " Dabi growled, some of his impassive mask flaking off. He was trying to control himself, but Bakugou could see the rage simmering beneath the surface and threatening to ignite. It was ( _had to be_ ) different from Bakugou's anger - more sinister, unforgiving, fueled by genuine hatred and a desire to destroy. _Evil._ Of course it was. Even if he was younger, Dabi was still the same thing they had seen at training camp.

Before Monoma had a chance to respond to Miniature Evil, Bakugou spat, "I am _not._ He acts like one, so I'm going to treat him like one!"

Despite the venom in Bakugou's voice, Monoma had turned his attention back to Dabi and looked for all the world like he hadn't heard a word he said. He found himself impulsively clenching and unclenching his fists at the raw insult.

Either entirely oblivious or just not giving a fuck about Bakugou's grit teeth and tense shoulders, Monoma offered Dabi a lackadaisical shrug. "Well, I don't buy that Todoroki One is your cousin, since I'm not _blind_ , but I hadn't heard of you either. Which means…" He paused to smile and shake his head pityingly. "One of you is ashamed enough for you to _lie_ about being brothers or there's something wrong with you. Either way, it doesn't paint a pretty picture."

Something _broke_ in Dabi. It was as subtle as such a thing could be, his hands and shoulder twitching (Flinching? No, it couldn't be.), jaw clenching, eyes widening and a new (Hurt? Discomfort? _No._ ) angry light shining in them. Monoma, of course, noticed immediately and let out a tiny chuckle. Meanwhile, Bakugou felt like he was going to _erupt_ and hadn't been given so much as a passing glance.

Monoma continued, "Don't get too worked up about it. Not e-"

Bakugou cut him off by lurching forward to grab the front of his shirt. "Don't ignore me, you bastard!" he shouted. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice told him that he shouldn't be doing this. He ignored it. He had to hold back on Dabi - had to accept everyone forgiving and forgetting what he did - the people he _killed_ \- had to watch as his friends classmates treated him like he was one of them, as they decided that what happened didn't _matter_ anymore. Oh, he was sure everyone thought he'd been treating Dabi horribly, but they had _no idea_ how hard it had been to pull back to the degree he did - how much he wanted to lash out _harder_. To show the world that it wasn't okay. He wasn't going to accept his _enemies_ dismissing him in favor of that villain as well.

"Oh my, I didn't know you were so desperate for my attention, Bakugou." Despite the very real danger he was in, Monoma had the nerve to smile and shake his head condescendingly. Rage seeped through Bakugou, distracting him enough to allow Monoma to shove his hand away and get out of his grip. "Such a shameful display from class 1-A. Why don't you try befriending Todoroki instead? I'm _sure_ he could use one."

There was a line. Although Bakugou was trying to improve - to be a better person, a better _hero_ \- that did not negate its existence. Recent events had tested how thick it was, wearing it thinner and thinner over time. When it got too thin, he tried to pull it further back, but that could not go on forever. He felt something inside of him snap as it was finally crossed.

He would _never_ be Dabi's friend.

Curls of smoke rose up into the air as mini explosions began to go off in Bakugou's hands. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered he wasn't the _only_ one with smoking hands. _Of course._ It _figured_ the villain would take the first opportunity to go off. He shot a vicious, snarling glare at Dabi, who seemed torn between keeping that _inhuman_ gaze on him and Monoma. For his part, the rat was still smirking, but now it was accompanied by undisguised anger and excitement. He was the first one to move, darting forward to touch Dabi's arm.

Then all hell broke loose.

Shouto was tired and he hadn't even done his final exam for the hero course. Today had focused more on the academics aspect of U.A. and, while a part of him knew it was equally important, he didn't have it in him to care as much as he did about the hero course. So much had happened in the past month to throw him off. It was no wonder his grades had suffered a little, but he knew he wasn't fully concentrating on school. It was only thanks to his friends and the sheer determination that radiated from Touya that he was able to keep his mind relatively on track.

To be honest, Shouto didn't know a lot about Touya's training with their father. He had always assumed it had been like his: physically brutal, emotionally exhausting, and mentally demanding. It had turned him into a well-oiled machine whether he liked it or not. He couldn't come out of that kind of training without being ambitious and determined to overcome everything, including his father.

Some days it seemed to Shouto that Touya felt the same way. There was always that drive to win - the need to improve - that desire to become something more. On other days, it was like his brother had completely different motivations that Shouto had never noticed before. There was an almost desperate tinge to how he approached things. What stood out most was the anger. It wasn't always directed at other people. Sometimes it was toward himself.

It was startling to realize how angry Touya was when he'd never noticed it before. When he tentatively brought the fact up to Fuyumi, she had admitted it was normal. Touya was angry at a lot of things, but he'd hidden it from Shouto in the past more often than not. If he thought back, he could remember explosive arguments and fights between Touya and their father, but those were always sporadic. He would leave or hide in his room and then come back like there was nothing to worry about.

He was better about it now and he seemed happier as well, yet Shouto couldn't help but wonder (and worry) if the temper that Touya had clearly inherited from their father would burst out eventually. He was under a lot of stress. It would make sense if it did, but Shouto didn't know how it would turn out under current circumstances.

"I'm so glad Midnight's class is over with!" Uraraka exclaimed as they walked across campus. "That exam felt like it was going to last forever."

"As long as you studied the guide Yaoyorozu and I came up with, you should've done well," Iida pointed out.

Uraraka smiled sheepishly. "I did most of it." Iida gave her a disappointed frown, which made her wave her hands frantically in defense. "I was really focused on studying for Ectoplasm's class! You know mathematics isn't my strong suit."

"I'm really just ready to do the practical exam for the heroics class," Midoriya admitted. "I wish we could do it first and get it over with so I wouldn't be so distracted."

"I think the waiting is part of the test," Iida said.

Realization glowed in Midoriya's eyes while Uraraka slowly nodded. It was apparently something no one else had thought of, but it made sense. The exam for their hero class always came last. Not only was it the most physically taxing, but the wait to take it was painful. They spent the entire week thinking about it and were forced to push it aside in order to focus on their academics. It was hard. They had all this pent-up energy, waiting to be released, but they had to sit in desks and take long, written exams.

Shouto actually agreed with Midoriya - he wanted to get the exams over with - but then, he simply wanted this school year to end, too. It wasn't that he looked forward to summer break, seeing as how it meant going back home for at least a little while, but for once, he needed that break both mentally and emotionally. He was at his limit and his limit was higher than most.

They were near Heights Alliance when Uraraka suddenly came to a halt and gasped, "Uh oh," a look of horror on her face, which made the other three boys stop and look her way.

"What?" Midoriya prompted, but she didn't look back at him to explain. Her eyes were locked on something in the distance, wide and… It wasn't fear in them, more like anxiety, the way someone looked at a terrible oncoming storm. She strode off in the direction of her gaze without answering while Shouto looked at her back.

His blood went cold the second he spotted what she had and found himself following as fast as he could.

If there was ever a group of people who should not be around each other without proper supervision, it was Touya, Bakugou, and Monoma, all of whom were now in what looked like an argument outside the dorms. It was hard to tell from a distance, but the closer Shouto got, the more he recognized the stiff way Touya held himself. His shoulders were hunched and his hands were at his side - palms up - and a disgruntled look sat on his face, his bright blue eyes narrowed into a glare.

There was that temper rearing its ugly head. This was not the time for it.

He didn't know whether Midoriya or Iida had followed them, but they vanished from Shouto's mind as he focused on the three boys ahead of him. Just looking at their body language put him on edge. Something bad was going to happen. He could feel it in the air. Going by the way she hurried to them, Uraraka must have felt it as well. She didn't always jump in the middle of fights, but she was nice and got along with almost everyone. The last thing any of them needed right now was a fight between Class A and B, especially during exams and _especially_ involving Touya. She must've realized that.

"Hey!" Uraraka called out in a falsely cheery voice. "Is everything alright?"

She'd meant to help - to maybe diffuse the situation - but instead, she provided the opportunity for a mistake to occur.

The moment Touya heard Uraraka's voice, he swiveled his head in her direction. He spotted Uraraka and Shouto walking toward them, concerned looks on both of their faces, although the latter was doing a decent job of hiding it. Looking away was a mistake. Smoke was already seeping from his palms as his quirk threatened to roar back to life and Bakugou had left off a few mini explosions of his own. He needed to concentrate on the two boys before him, both of whom presented two sides of a very ugly coin he didn't want to deal with right now. His past and his position here now.

(Would he be here if Dabi had turned out to be anyone other than a son of Endeavor? _Should_ he be here when he was technically a villain?)

However, when he heard Uraraka call out to them, his mind shifted to a different gear - the need to hide how he felt. The feeling that he was failing by letting his temper get the best of him got to him and he thought to open his mouth and tell her it was fine - he was just leaving - but then he looked away right as Monoma darted torwards him and slapped him on the arm.

Touya jerked back, irritation flashing through him at having been touched. "What the hell was that for?"

Instead of responding to him, Monoma stumbled back, looking at his palms with an expression that was surprised and proud at the same time. "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Touya demanded, feeling like he was being backed into a cage. Even Bakugou had gone silent as he stared Monoma down with a disgusted look.

"Your quirk," Monoma continued. Suddenly, blue fire came to life over his palms and Touya almost choked. His angry glare quickly transitioned to one of horror as he realized why Monoma had slapped him. No, not slap him - he'd touched him. "Oh, this is _much_ stronger than Todoroki One's firepower. I knew you had a fire quirk, but not like this! It's hotter too."

He'd copied him. Monoma had copied his quirk.

On instinct, Touya held up a hand, but his body had gone too cold to immediately call up his quirk. "H-hey, you need to be careful with that."

"Touya?" Uraraka asked once she was at his side, the nervousness evident in her voice as she gently touched his arm. He was so focused on Monoma, who had begun to allow the blue fire to coat his hands and grow even stronger, that he barely even heard her. She was like a voice calling from the distance. "Are you okay?"

Monoma furrowed his brow. "Wait a minute. Blue fire… I've seen this before…"

The training camp. He was talking about the training camp. Touya thought he might throw up after all.

"Don't be an idiot," Touya growled, starting to feel desperate. "Just put it out."

If he killed the fire now, Monoma would be fine. He would be fine. Monoma didn't understand. The quirk didn't just involve fire. It had a life of its own. It was as ugly, vicious, and temperamental as Touya himself. He didn't have years of experience dealing with it. That quirk would turn on him the second it had a chance. It would hurt him and he wouldn't be the one to blame.

By now, Shouto was with them, coldly glaring at Monoma. "Don't you have anything else to do?"

"I was just curious how many Todorokis could get in on their name alone," Monoma shot back, a crueler dig than he realized. He had to have known that Shouto had gotten in on recommendation, although there was a quirk test to assess whether or not those recommendations were founded. With Touya, the idea that he'd gotten in on his name made him want to scream. It wasn't thanks to his father that he was here. (It was his own fault: he'd made his choices, he'd applied for U.A., he'd become a villain, he'd attacked his brother and found himself here all over again.) It wasn't because of fucking Endeavor.

It was in spite of him.

Touya wanted to lash out at him, but he bit his tongue and reined himself in. His hands were beginning to smoke as it was and he couldn't have that. Bakugou glanced at his hands and then connected eyes with him. One person here already thought he was a threat. He couldn't let him be right. "You got me, alright? I'm a fucking Todoroki. Awesome sleuthing skills. Now can you stop?"

Monoma tilted his head and gave him a curious look. "Why?" That look turned suspicious again. "Are you hiding something else?"

As stupid as he was acting at the moment, Touya could tell he was smart and that was almost more dangerous than the flames in his hands. Fire quirks were relatively common, but very few people had fire quirks strong enough to produce blue flames. The only other person that Touya knew to be capable of them was his father and only when he pushed his quirk hard. They came naturally to him, even if he didn't want them to be that hot.

"You don't understand," Touya said stiffly, moving to take a step forward and then stopping.

Shouto frowned. "Touya?"

"Why don't we all just go our separate ways, huh?" Uraraka offered, her gaze flickering between them anxiously.

Bakugou scoffed. "What are you so afraid of?"

Anger flared up again, unbidden and entirely unwanted, and Touya turned on him with a vicious sneer. "I'm not afraid." Bakugou gave him a challenging look in response, arms folded across his chest now, which for some reason only managed to piss him off even more. He was so sick of Bakugou's attitude, even if he understood it. He had a right to hate him - he had a right to not want him here - but if he was going to keep acting like a jackass, he better admit why. "You're the one that-"

"Don't you fucking even suggest that I'm afraid of you," Bakugou snapped furiously. He unfolded his arms, hands at the ready, and jumped forward with enough aggression to accidentally bump Uraraka's shoulder and knock her back into Shouto.

"Then stop acting like it," Touya shot back.

"Guys!" Uraraka exclaimed.

Monoma laughed. "Now you have two Todorokis to be threatened by, Bakugou."

"Not now," Shouto said through gritted teeth, his hands still on Uraraka's shoulders after steadying her.

Midoriya chose that moment to jump into the conversation. "We don't need to fight. It's exam week. We're all under a lot of stress."

"I'll fucking show you threatened," Bakugou snarled at the same time.

He threw out a hand and let off an explosion at Monoma large enough to almost hit Uraraka and Shouto, but before Touya could yell at him, Monoma lifted a hand to deflect the explosion with blue flames. Maybe the others didn't notice the way Monoma's eyebrows furrowed as the fire cut through the explosion, but he did and it made his heart skip a beat. He'd managed to protect himself without Touya's quirk, but he must've noticed the way it lashed out in multiple directions, almost hitting Midoriya in the process.

He couldn't control it. There was no way _Monoma_ could control it and it was only a matter of time until-

Monoma flicked his hand as if trying to rid it of the fire that clung to him. "What is wrong with your quirk?"

"Look, you got me!" Touya exclaimed, trying to hide the franticness in his voice. It was pouring out of him as the flames grew stronger in Monoma's hands. At this point, they completely covered them. "You're right. I'm a Todoroki. I'm his brother. I've got a really volatile quirk and that's why it took me so long to get in here. I'm…"

 _I'm a villain, but I'd rather admit my shame than my failure_

A hiss escaped Monoma as the blue flames licked at the bare skin of his wrists. He stared down the fire like it had personally insulted him. "Are you serious?"

Touya let out a low, frustrated growl. "You fucking idiot."

"Just deactivate it," Midoriya said in confusion.

"This is what you have to deal with?" Monoma demanded, sounding both incredulous and mad. "You got into the hero course with this quirk? Ah, shit!" He waved both of his hands now, the fire growing even more. It wouldn't be long before it climbed up his arms. "How do you control this thing?"

 _You don't._

Bakugou barked with laughter. "You can't even control his quirk. You're such a dumbass."

"It's not-" Monoma clenched his hands into fists. His eyes finally met Touya's, realization burning through them. Oh yes, he'd seen this quirk before. He'd seen this lack of control. "It can't be. You're not-" He shook his head. "You look like-" Touya couldn't answer him out loud. All he could do was stare and watch in horror as the quirk began to overtake Monoma. He knew it all too well. Even worse, his lack of an answer provided one and Monoma's eyes widened. "It is you! Bakugou wasn't just being an ass! I knew there was something off about you! How is that possible?"

Even though he had been the one to slip up first, Bakugou took offense at that, twitching in irritation and spitting out, "You don't know shit," which was awfully close to defending him. He seemed to realize that when Midoriya glanced at him, so he added, "Cut it out, will you?"

"I'm _trying,_ " Monoma insisted irritably.

"Well try harder," Bakugou retorted.

"It's not my fault he has a weird quirk," Monoma complained.

Touya's hackles raised. "It's not weird. You're just incompetent."

"Incompetent?" Monoma raised an eyebrow and a flame-covered hand. "You're just a _villain_."

Touya had been at the receiving hand of a fire quirk enough times to know what was coming. Plus, no one knew his quirk better than him, not even his father. When Monoma let off a wild burst of blue flames, Touya cut through it with his own, preventing it from hitting anyone. It wouldn't have hurt Shouto or Bakugou most likely, but Uraraka and Midoriya didn't have any fire resistance. Angry with the other boy for trying to use his own quirk against him, he lurched forward to grab him in a move Uraraka had taught him, but someone snatched him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back.

"I am not!" Touya snapped. "Let go of me, Shouto!"

"Don't be stupid!" a voice that was definitely not Shouto's growled at him. Bakugou.

Monoma clenched his hand into a fist, the fire going down a little because of the lack of oxygen in his palms. "Oh, so now you're protecting a villain? How quaint of you, Bakugou. You've softened. Didn't he kidnap you?"

Before Bakugou let go of his collar, Touya could feel the heat from his palm near the nape of his neck, warning him about the impending explosion. For a second, he thought he was going to let one off while still holding onto him and jerked away in panic, causing himself to stumble. However, Bakugou was controlled enough to wait until he'd moved his hand. Not everyone had a lack of control over their quirk like him. He'd seen the way Bakugou used his quirk and he had demonstrated extraordinary control.

Right now was not a good time for a fight though, not with someone as inexperienced with his quirk as Monoma, who didn't know and couldn't understand the half of it.

"Don't fight him!" Touya yelled.

Bakugou sneered. "Your quirk isn't as strong as mine."

"That's not-"

Monoma rolled his eyes. "All that yelling and arrogance can't hide the insecurities or fear."

Midoriya flinched as a furious aura began to radiate off Bakugou. "Oh no."

The explosion caught Touya off guard. It wasn't nearly as large as it could've been, but it forced Monoma to go on the defensive. He didn't know how long he could copy a quirk, but it had to stop soon. He saw the way the fire was trying to creep up his arm even as he tried to keep it contained to his hands. It wouldn't be long before he tried to use it like every other fire quirk. That was where the real power, and problem, was. His fire might rest in his hands, but in order to build up true strength, the whole body had to be used.

It would only result in disaster and Touya saw it coming like a freight train.

"Stop it!" he shouted.

The flames grew hotter, forcing him to step back, and that was when he saw the panic on Monoma's face. He must have realized that something was truly wrong - that it wasn't like other fire quirks. Sweat had begun to bead his face as he forced a ball of flames to stop one of the explosions, which were growing bigger as well. When Midoriya put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, Bakugou shoved him back and snapped at him. Before the two of them could clash again, Shouto created a wall of ice between them, the fire and explosion hitting it and shattering bits of ice and water everywhere. Although he was able to avoid being hit by any of the ice shards, Shouto's initial attack spread a little too wide, the very edge of it brushing Touya's arm. He cast a glance at the thin layer of frost that had futilely crawled over his arm and quickly shook it off.

"Deactivate the quirk," Touya ordered Monoma.

A look of concentration came over Monoma's face. He was no longer trying to fight Bakugou; it was more like he was trying to fight himself. "There's something wrong with your quirk."

When Bakugou stepped forward, Touya jumped in his way. "Don't attack him!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Bakugou snapped.

"We don't have time for this," Touya shot back. "We need Aizawa. If he can't control it, he's going to-"

Too distracted by arguing with Bakugou, he didn't notice the one thing he was afraid of. It was only when he heard Monoma's frantic scream of pain that he jerked back around, but it was too late. Before he could do or even say anything, he felt the slap of a palm on his chest. He threw his arms back to catch himself, but instead of falling down, he flew up, out of control like a tornado had ripped him from the ground.

Or he'd been shoved right as his gravity had been taken away from him.

Uraraka must have either caught on to what Touya was panicking about or saw it happening right as he did. Unable to control the volatile fire quirk he'd copied, Monoma was about to go nuclear. Being near the middle of all of them, she'd touched everyone but Monoma with five fingers, activating her quirk on them and sending them sailing out of the blast radius.

Touya managed to stop himself from spinning, catching sight of the flames taking over Monoma and then Uraraka's eyes, who was still on the ground. Without a sense of gravity to center him, he knew that the volatile nature of his quirk meant that using it could potentially hurt her too. Blue fire exploded everywhere and Touya screamed, "Uraraka!" over both Midoriya and Bakugou as ice shot forward from Shouto's right hand in an attempt to shield her. The whole mess took Uraraka and Monoma out of sight and sent the rest of them flying back even further. He was pretty sure he would've floated right into space had he not hit a tree and managed to grab onto a branch.

"Is everyone okay?"

Relief overtook Touya so strongly he nearly let go of the branch when he saw Uraraka floating with them. She had much better control over her quirk, familiar with using it on herself. She looked a little worse for wear, somewhat sooty and her shirt burned, but at least she wasn't seriously injured. She must have activated her quirk on herself right before it was too late, catching the tail end of the explosion He managed to nod his head when she looked at him, his stomach too twisted into knots to say anything.

"Put me down!" Bakugou shouted. He almost used his quirk to propel himself back to the ground, but then seemed to think better of it at the last second. Unused to having her quirk used on him, creating an explosion when the laws of gravity didn't apply to him would probably send him smashing into the ground at breakneck speed if he wasn't careful. It wouldn't be like flying with his quirk the way Touya had seen him do a few times.

"I'm okay!" Midoriya called out. He was hanging onto the same tree as Touya, slightly above him, but had managed to pull himself down enough to place his feet on a branch. Shouto remained silent, hanging mid-air further above them, upside down and clearly uncomfortable, but not moving. Using his quirk must've shoved him higher.

Uraraka checked all of them, deciding they were good, and then asked, "Todoroki, can you gently use your fire to get closer to the ground before I release you?" Shouto nodded stiffly in response. Using only a small amount of flame, he was able to push himself down until he was only a few feet off the ground and slowly floating back up. Touya tightened his grip on the branch. She pressed the pads of her fingers together. "Release."

Even though he had been ready for gravity to return to him, the second it did, his legs dropped down and his hands on the branch nearly slipped as he was forced to hold up his entire weight. It was only thanks to a foot connecting with a smaller branch that he did not fall out of the tree. Uraraka dropped and then activated her quirk on herself at the last second before releasing it again. Bakugou was able to use his explosions to safely return to the ground while Shouto dropped onto his feet and Midoriya remained in his spot in the tree. It took some awkward maneuvering, but both of them climbed down.

As soon as his feet touched the ground, Touya took off in the direction of Monoma. "Shit, shit, shit." There was ice everywhere, along with smoke rising in the air. He could hear groaning, so at least the idiot was alive. Maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him, but he also thought he could hear sizzling. The smell of burnt flesh was all too familiar, but it still made him want to gag after being under Uraraka's quirk. "We're going to need Recovery Girl!"

"Iida went to get her and Aizawa just in case," Midoriya informed him.

"Where is that stupid shit?" Bakugou demanded, stomping their way.

Before Bakugou could attack Monoma though, Touya intervened, jumping in front of him to put his hands on his chest and stop him in his tracks. "Leave him! He's hurt enough as it is."

Bakugou smacked his hands away. "Don't fucking touch me."

Touya held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry, sorry."

Bakugou's eyes flickered over to Monoma, who was lying on the ground and curled into a ball to protect himself. It could've been a lot worse, but the burns on his arms and legs had to be painful. He could only hope the flames hadn't reached his face, but he couldn't tell from the way Monoma was hiding it behind his burned arms. It was an ugly sight, one that made even Bakugou go silent, although his gaze was still hard and furious.

Midoriya came up from behind, worry evident on his face. He was the only one who stepped forward and bent down to attempt to comfort Monoma, who snapped half-heartedly at him, but didn't get off the ground. Moving with those burns would be excruciating. Midoriya looked up and gave him a sort of pained, helpless look.

Overwhelmed by the mess he'd accidentally created, Touya could only shake his head and stumble backward, only stopping when he felt a hand on his shoulder. This time, he knew it was Shouto. His hand was cooler than normal in an attempt to soothe him, like their mom or Fuyumi would whenever he got too hot. It only made him feel sicker as he began to breathe heavily through his nose.

"Touya?" his brother tentatively asked.

"I didn't mean… I didn't mean to…" Touya ran his fingers through his hair. Distantly, he could hear other people heading in their direction, probably Iida with Aizawa and Recovery Girl, but he couldn't look away from Monoma. "He couldn't control it. That's not my fault. I should've just walked away, but he called me a 'reject Todoroki' and I- I didn't mean for him…"

"Midoriya, step back!"

Everyone snapped their attention to the voice, Midoriya doing as he was told, and spotted Aizawa heading their way. Unlike usual, where he was impossible to read, Touya couldn't have missed the anger on his face, mostly because of the way his hair was standing on end and his eyes were red. It didn't matter. Touya's quirk lied near-dead inside of him. Maybe he felt the urge to light himself on fire at the moment, but he wouldn't have used his quirk for any reason.

"I didn't do it," Touya insisted. He couldn't be imagining the disappointment in Aizawa's eyes. It made him feel small and pathetic, but he didn't know what to do to fix it either.

"It was an accident," Uraraka said.

Shouto stepped forward. "Monoma copied his quirk and-"

"To the dorms," Aizawa interrupted in a sharp tone. "All of you, now."

Touya felt like he was closing to shaking. "I didn't-"

Aizawa turned to face him and deactivated his quirk. It should've made Touya feel better. It did not. There was something about his gaze that was too calculating to allow him to feel any sort of comfort or relaxation. "Are you hurt?"

"I-" Touya furrowed his brow. His left arm stung - he'd allowed his fire to creep up too far - but it was nothing major. It wasn't like Monoma, who had Recovery Girl tending to him now. "No, I'm fine."

"I'll retrieve you later," Aizawa told him. "Now go."

Even though he wanted to once again point out that he hadn't done anything and most certainly hadn't wanted to get into a fight, Touya bit his tongue, nodded, and rushed to catch up with the others. Iida was with them again and, thankfully, was too busy scolding Bakugou to notice him, but Midoriya was eyeing him curiously. Shouto's eyes were distant, locked on some memory. It embarrassed him that it took until they walked into Heights Alliance for him to realize that Uraraka wasn't with them. Aizawa must have told her to stay behind so Recovery Girl could take care of her. Maybe she'd been hit worse than she'd let on.

It wasn't his fault. He hadn't meant for any of this to happen. They had to know that. They had to know that he didn't want to fight anyone. He was content with people not knowing who he was. The idea of people knowing he was a failed Todoroki made him almost as sick as them knowing he was Dabi. Monoma had hit the money right on the mark when he had called Touya a reject. That was the truth, wasn't it? He wasn't just a failure. He was worse than that. He was flawed. The moment his father had realized he couldn't be fixed, he'd been discarded and nothing he had done at U.A. or at home had helped him back into his good graces.

Now there was a very real chance his second chance at U.A. would get taken away from him, all because of some stupid misunderstanding and his temper. How stupid could he be? Aizawa was going to pull him out of the class and all of this would be for nothing. He should've just walked away. Why couldn't he have done that? Why was it so hard for him to let things go? He wanted to scream at himself. Instead, he silently made his way to his dorm room, unable to face the others. For their part, everyone watched him go without saying anything, even Bakugou. No one was in high spirits and shame resonated through all of them too strongly for anyone to fight it.

Recovery Girl would heal Monoma - of that, Touya had no doubt - but some things would always leave scars.

* * *

 **Mistystarshine notes:** Before you panic, remember! Touya is an unreliable narrator and Dabi has proven himself to be nothing if not overdramatic.

And so we finally learn more about Touya's quirk. If you missed it, don't worry! All will be written out and explained in the next chapter. I'm also going to take a moment to say that we had decided on the nature of his quirk, how he got his scars, and all of that stuff before we even uploaded the first chapter. So when Horikoshi dropped that flashback when we were two chapters away from this? I. Was. Steamed. Happy to a degree and thrilled to get another Touya = Dabi hint, but also _d_. We were so close! So close! But no, we didn't edit or change anything to line up with recent chapters better, the timing was just ridiculous.

Finally, 'Ryouta' is probably going to be changed to 'Touya' soon. For several reasons, but the unexpected main one is that, since I'm also working on a few other BNHA things, my dyslexia has started messing with me. The names are spelled to similarly and refer to the same character and, as a result, I've started mixing them up. So if anyone has any strong opinions regarding name changing, speak now or forever hold your peace.

And finally, as decided by the discord, I need to include an… unfortunate turn of phrase Ohmytheon accidentally used and the comments that followed it.

'Monoma laughed. "Oh look, Bakugou, now you have another Todoroki to be under."

Comment by me: this line is kinda confusing? Also, Monoma's already remarked on there being another Todoroki to make him feel threatened and insecure. Or does he mean beat up, like the sports festival? Or... does he mean... /the sex/? If so, you should mention that it's said suggestively to clarify that.

Comment by Ohmytheon: SDIOJFSDIJFD I DIDN'T MEAN IT IN THAT WAY'

And then she smote the line from existence and was too shook to write a replacement for several hours. (Ohmytheon: And then everyone roasted me so hard on the discord that I looked like Dabi. RIP me.)


	22. A Flaw in My Code

**Ohmytheon notes:** First and foremost, due to a general consensus on here and the other sites we post on, it's been decided that we will be changing the name from "Ryouta" to "Touya" after this chapter. I wanted to do one more chapter with the name "Ryouta" partly for myself because I'm legitimately sad and bummed about changing it. I personally like the name more, but SOMEONE (*cough*Hori*cough*) decided to debunk our guess. It will also allow us to tag properly. I'm sorry to anyone who might be upset about that. We were getting some disgruntled comments about the different name and decided this was the best move. I cried when I finished this chapter, ngl. So in the next few days, I'll make the change in all the chapters. That's gonna be fun.

Secondly, holy shit, we're finally at the chapter I've been waiting to write since this fic started. Both scenes were thought of before we even seriously considered writing this fic. Back when these scenes were thought of, it was just Misty and I shouting at each other into the wee hours about headcanons and ideas and me suffering the next day at work. Hori also kind of spoiled this chapter with the revelation about Touya's quirk, but it felt really good to write about it. This chapter is about harsh truths and realities. Our boy finally opens up (for the most part) and hashes out some of his issues. (We're getting there, my boy.) We've got some MVPs in this chapter. I also know some people are gonna hate on Bakugou in this chapter, but I'm gonna say it right now: I don't think he's wrong; he just says everything in the wrong way because he's an ass. The song for this chapter is Halsey's "Gasoline".

* * *

 _You can't wake up, this is not a dream_  
 _You're part of a machine, you are not a human being_  
 _With your face all made up, living on a screen_  
 _Low on self-esteem, so you run on gasoline_  
 _I think there's a flaw in my code_

* * *

" _We don't need guys like you."_

 _Despicable. Disgusting. Worthless. It's what he sees when he coldly examines the small-time villains before him. He knows those feelings well. They've all wormed their way into him, burrowed into his skin and made a home in his bones. The horrific scars covering his body mockingly project them. When people see him now, it's the first thing they think. He's disgusting and despicable and worthless and they always turn away from him, as everyone has in his life._

 _He doesn't care. He used to care. It used to be all he cared about - he used to choke on how much he cared the same way he used to choke on smoke or the stench of his own burning flesh - but not anymore. Now he embraces those thoughts and laughs at them. Now he burns brighter than ever before and he doesn't care. Now he pushes past the envelope and he doesn't stop. He's burned those feelings and their pain out of him._

 _In some twisted way, Endeavor should be proud. He won't have the time to be._

 _Of course, the braces help. After he let himself go, using his quirk to its full degree still stung somewhat, but thanks to Giran, he can use his quirk without the threat of injuring himself beyond repair. It's nice. He should've joined a group years ago. That's okay. He can make up for lost time now._

 _First, however, he has to get rid of these pathetic excuses. They call themselves villains? They aren't worth the League's time. They would be nothing but a waste of resources. If one or two can survive his flames, they would have proven themselves worthy of joining, but he knows they won't. He's practiced in turning everything to ashes in his wake, similar to Shigaraki, and they will be too._

" _If you're trash, at least burn and be kindling for me."_

 _Their screams of pain and cries of horror are just loud enough to drown out the thoughts of Fuyumi, Natsuo, and Shouto that claw at the back of his mind and demand his attention. He lets his flames grow higher, hotter, stronger - and he allows a small smile to tug at his lips as he watches them die a quick, painful death. It's a relief._

* * *

Touya should've snapped awake after a nightmare like that, but instead, he laid in bed and blearily opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling. He wasn't in a dark alley filled with bright blue flames and the corpses of villains anymore. A small part of him wanted to believe the dream came from his desire to become a hero and take out the trash, as Endeavor had always called villains,, but he knew it wasn't the case.

That had been Dabi. That had been him.

Killing villains and thinking them useless despite being one himself. How arrogant. It was just like a Todoroki to think that way, like he was somehow above the rest when, truly, he was just as pathetic.

The first thing he did after sitting up was grab the key for the quirk inhibitor braces off the nightstand. He unlocked them and then tossed them aside on his pillow. He hadn't even bothered to get under the covers after he'd collapsed on his bed, too exhausted and running too hot to deal with them. In a matter of seconds, he'd been out like a light. He had hoped he would be too worn thin to dream, but at least he'd had the foresight and enough energy left to put the braces on just in case.

Now, as he sat on the edge of his bed, he was sweating despite his his bare feet pressed against the cool ground. He wiped it off his face with the back of his arm. Even with the braces on, he'd started to run a fever, although it could have just been his body rejecting such rigorous quirk usage. Either way, it didn't help him feel any better after what had happened. His stomach still felt like it was ready to flip and toss all its contents at any second. He knew he was imagining the smell of burning flesh, because of either the dream or the incident, but it still made him swallow down a gag.

A quick glance at his clock told him he'd been asleep for a little over two hours. As no one had stormed into his dorm to whisk him away, a tiny inkling of hope that he wouldn't get pulled out of U.A. worked its way into his mind, but he banished it quickly. He couldn't afford to have any hope. He couldn't handle the disappointment that would sink in when that hope was proven false.

He'd been hopeful a handful of times before. It had always been a mistake.

After tiredly rubbing his face, Touya dropped his hands onto his knees and stood up. He was still in his U.A. athletic uniform. On one hand, he knew he should change out of it since it reeked of sweat and smoke, but on the other hand, he didn't care. He slid his feet into a pair of slip-ons and shuffled out of his room. Aizawa hadn't come to collect him yet, but he knew that he would soon. Why wait for the inevitable? He could just go to his office now and await his punishment.

He felt like a scolded and unloved dog left out in the rain. It was pathetic. He hated every second of it, which in turn made him want to burn something to the ground. (Preferably himself.) Taking a deep breath, he shook the thought out of his head. That was the last thing he needed to do right now. He needed to kill his quirk, bury it deep inside of him, and forget about using it. Maybe he should've left the braces on to be safe. For now, he had to hide any dark thoughts trying to seep out of him.

He thought he might be starting to understand why Dabi had let himself burn. He didn't have to hide anymore. All his flaws were out in the open, no longer suffocating him from the inside out.

The moment he entered the common area, everything went still and quiet. He halted and closed his eyes, forcing down a wince. By now, everyone was likely to know what had happened, but they didn't know the half of it. There was no way he could explain himself. They all had their own version of the story, but none of them mattered. He was sure he knew what it looked like - that he'd hurt Monoma, at the very least had gotten into a fight with him and Bakugou - and it didn't look good for him.

Midoriya was the first one to stand up from his spot on the couches with Iida and Shouto. Either Uraraka wasn't back yet or she was sleeping in her dorm after Recovery Girl's healing quirk exhausted her. He nervously rubbed his right arm. "Touya…"

"You don't have to say anything," Touya said, voice completely void of any emotion. It didn't matter.

"We know it was an accident," Midoriya continued, regardless of what he'd been told.

Iida nodded his head. "They explained to me what happened." They didn't know what happened. They had no idea. He lived with this quirk, day in and day out, and they had no fucking clue. None of them did. He was strong, but he could have been so much stronger if he wasn't so damn weak - if he wasn't as damn temperamental as the flames he couldn't always control. "I'm sure Aizawa and the U.A. staff will understand you didn't mean any harm."

Laughter threatened to bubble up to the surface, cold and spiteful. (Oh, this was a familiar feeling.) He hadn't meant any harm? Of course he hadn't, but that was all he seemed capable of these days. The de-aging quirk had brought him back to this moment, which meant he'd already been on his way to turning into a villain. He was already capable of so much damage. It was in him, the poison, the darkness, the weakness (the strength), and he felt like everything he'd done to get rid of it was for naught.

How could he think, even for a moment, that he could learn to control a part of himself he'd long given up on? He'd applied to U.A. hoping to prove his father wrong and become a hero he could be proud of, but deep down, he had known it would never happen. He had been lying to himself and everyone else.

Dabi had to lie about who he was, but not what he was. It must have been a relief.

"It doesn't matter," Touya said. "I couldn't afford to make any mistakes and I did."

"It wasn't...entirely your fault," Midoriya pointed out hesitantly.

Bakugou snorted from his spot at the tables. "Monoma couldn't even deactivate your quirk. If there's something that wrong with it, then maybe it was a good thing you weren't in the hero course the first time around."

Iida turned around to face him. "You need to own up to your role in this too."

"I'm sorry," Bakugou drawled out hotly. He swung his gaze to Touya. He expected it to be void of any regret, but he couldn't read anything. His eyes held too much to sort through. "I'm _sorry_ I don't feel like being friends with someone who kidnapped me and had a hand in forcing All Might into retirement - someone who murdered people and almost killed his own brother before he got hit with a Clean Slate Quirk."

He was trying to be good. He was trying to keep his cool. He was trying so fucking hard.

But what was the point? What was the fucking point about any of this?

Right as Shouto stood up and started, "Bakugou-", Touya exploded.

"What do you want?" he demanded, spinning in his direction. "What do you want from me?" He held his hands out, palms up. "What can I possibly do for you to get off my case? You want me to beg for forgiveness? Get on my knees and tell you all the wrongs I did and can't fucking remember?"

Everyone was staring at him at this point, but he didn't care. He shouldn't be yelling or showing any sort of aggression, but he couldn't stop himself. He was spiralling again and he was struggling to keep up with his mind and it was too much. He was going to crash and burn and it was going to be brutal. He was used to falling. He was used to burning. Allowing Shouto to see him like this humiliated him more than anything, but then again, his family already knew how despicable he was. He'd abandoned them, given up on them, left them to fend for themselves.

He couldn't just ask for their forgiveness or for Bakugou's. Yeah, he was pissed at Bakugou and furious that he had dragged him into a spat with a kid he didn't even know, but it was his fault for not walking away when he knew it was the right thing to do. He couldn't just do the right thing, could he? He always had to fight with someone. It was all he knew.

He must have been one hell of a train wreck for Class 1-A to witness. Even Bakugou had gone silent.

Touya pointed at the door behind him. "You want me to leave? Drop out? Don't worry; you'll probably get your wish after all this shit. Maybe they'll throw me in jail too. Might as well. There isn't a point to me being here. Everyone is trying to make themselves feel better, but the truth is this is a worthless experiment that is only going to end with me locked up."

Iida jumped to his feet. "That's not-"

"It is and don't try denying it!" Touya cut in. "I'm a charity case. You know what's even worse? Monoma was right: I wouldn't be here if I wasn't a _goddamn Todoroki_." He threw his hands up in the air and dropped them, the sound of his palms slapping against his legs resounding in the room. "If I was some nobody - and I am, trust me, just ask the number one hero - I would've been carted off to prison. But just like he was afraid of - like U.A. is afraid of - my existence is a mark against heroes. It's an embarrassment, a shame, a smear. They've gotta fix it somehow. Oh, I know, let's give him a 'second chance' until he turns back and we lock him up forever. That won't fuck him up even further!"

 _Stop it, stop it, stop it-_ A voice in the back of his head kept screaming at him, beating on the door to his logic, but he'd locked the door up and thrown away the key. He was tired. He was so very tired of pretending. Trying to play meek and kind and soft and good. No, he was all hard, jagged, burnt edges. He couldn't be anything else. He didn't know what they expected of him, but maybe he couldn't do it. Maybe he was meant to fail no matter what. Some people didn't reach their expectations and goals. Some had to settle.

Go beyond? What a fucking joke. He'd gone beyond, alright, just in the wrong direction.

Shouto sat up in alarm, his eyes and tone sharp when he said, "Touya."

"No, I'm-" Touya shook his head. "I'm done. This was a mistake. I was a mistake."

"Then stop bitching and do what you have to do," Bakugou snapped.

Midoriya rounded on him. " _Kacchan_."

Bakugou threw his pencil down on the table. "That's not what I meant."

With his hands lifted in a placating manner that made Touya want to scream, Iida took a few steps toward him. "I think you're overreacting. Aizawa wasn't angry with you. Disappointed, yes, but after the situation was explained to him, he knew you didn't attack anyone or start a fight."

"Yeah, we all know by now your strategy is to run," Bakugou carelessly added.

"And yours is to blow shit up," Touya retorted. Sometimes running was the better choice. He felt like it now. He was ready to bolt out of this building and never come back. This must have been how it felt when he ran away for good. How had he felt afterward? Had he felt good? Had he been happy? He didn't think he'd be happy if he ran now, but he didn't know what else to do.

Sometimes it was easier to run. Safer to avoid the blows of the consequences altogether. If he couldn't take them, then all he could do was dodge and hope for the best.

When Bakugou shoved his chair back and stood up, Touya scoffed. "That's right. Threaten me. You're not gonna use your quirk or fight me after what happened today. U.A.'s got you on that tight leash." He grimaced and looked away from everyone. That was the wrong thing to say. Now he just sounded bitter on top of pathetic. How was he supposed to want to be a hero when he looked at up-and-coming heroes so poorly? "Forget it. I don't even care anymore. Fucking explode me. Because guess what: I'm gonna end up scarred as shit anyways. It doesn't matter! None of it matters!"

Shouto jumped to his feet. "Touya!"

" _What_?" Touya shouted, tears pricking at his eyes. He felt like he was boiling from the inside out. He was just so angry, angry at himself, Dabi, his father, the situation, Bakugou, Monoma, U.A., his quirk, his mother. Fuck, he was pissed. He was ready to burn the stupid experiment to the ground. If he got too worked up, he was going to get sick. Already he was hot, sweaty, and disgusted, yet he couldn't stop. "It's true! Dad was right: I'm a failure. Time to accept that! He got what he wanted in you. I should've just let it go, but I couldn't. I couldn't-"

"If you wanna prove your old man wrong, then do it," Bakugou interrupted in a tone that, surprisingly, wasn't mocking. "If you wanna leave, then be my fucking guest. I certainly won't miss you." There was a strange look on his face. There was anger in it for sure, as there usually was in his case, but he didn't look like he was going to attack anymore. Touya might've said it was understanding if he didn't know better. "But calm your shit down and stop being so dramatic, Dabi."

"My name isn't Dabi!" Touya shouted. At his sides, he clenched his hands so hard that his blunt nails dug into his palms, close to drawing blood. "I'm not him! I don't want to be him! I'm so fucking sick and tired of you calling me that. I know I'm gonna go back to being that asshole, but I'm not him now. I'm not. I swear I'm not like that. I'm not him. I'm not a villain. I'm not-"

"Hey!"

And then Mina was swimming in his blurry vision. She stepped in front of him while even Shouto and Midoriya took a step back, an extraordinarily determined expression on her face. He'd never seen her look so serious before. Normally, she was either laughing or smiling. When she wore a look like this, it usually meant she was studying, which also put a hint of despair boredom in her eyes. Not this time. No, this time, it was just fierce determination.

"Calm down," she told him, pressing her hands against his cheeks and holding him there. It was strange, but he suddenly felt centered where he'd been spiralling with no ground beneath him before. "Just calm down, okay?"

"I-" Touya swallowed and glanced down at his hands Revulsion immediately made his stomach roll. They were on fire. He'd activated his quirk and hadn't even realized it. That must've been why Shouto had looked so alarmed. He had been trying to warn him when it had started up. He should've kept the quirk inhibitor braces on after all. "I didn't-"

"You're not a villain. You're not him. We know that - even Bakugou." Her voice was so quiet. It was firm and strong, but quiet, like it was only meant for him to hear. The look in her eyes was nothing but trusting and it scared him. The last person he could remember looking at him like that was Fuyumi and he'd betrayed her. How could Mina look at him like that when he had nearly killed her and hurt her friends?

His throat constricted, Touya didn't trust himself to speak, but the words spilled out of him anyway. "It's just- It's really confusing and I hate it. I hate it so much."

"I know. I get it." Mina didn't let go of him and didn't look away. Her golden eyes were intense enough that he could only look at her, the rest of the room fading into the background. "It's super weird. Sometimes it's easy to forget you're not just a regular student, but other times…" She sighed. "You're not Dabi and we will not" - she shot Bakugou a very pointed look - "call you that anymore, so just take a breath and _calm down_."

Unable to say anything, Touya closed his eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath. Even without looking, he could feel his body cooling and his quirk dying down until it finally winked out. His shoulders slumped and his entire body went lax. It was done. It was over. He still felt nauseous, but he could breathe again.

When he opened his eyes, Mina was smiling at him. "You good?" He nodded. Not by a long shot, but he was for now at least. "Good." She took her hands off his cheeks and waved them like she was trying to shake something off. It was only then that he noticed that they were red and not just pink. Oh, his fire hadn't just been in his hands. It had started to spread. No wonder he still felt flushed and hot.

His heart shot into his throat. "Mina-"

"I'm okay," Mina reassured him. "My quirk does worse damage if I overdo my acid. I'm used to a little burning."

Touya placed his hand over his eyes to cover half his face and hide the film of tears as he took a few more breaths. "I'm sorry." If a hole were to open underneath him and swallow him up, at that moment, he would have found it awesome. Honestly, maybe he wouldn't mind getting locked up. At least then he wouldn't have to face everyone and could ignore his humiliation over his emotional meltdown. "A lot has happened and I guess I haven't really been dealing with it. I shouldn't have lost my shit. Sorry if I scared anyone."

"You didn't scare me," Mina told him, "or anyone else here. We can handle ourselves."

The little grape-head kid, whose name he still couldn't remembered, mumbled, "Speak for yourself."

Kaminari kicked him in the shin and added. "It was just a freak out, man. We've all had one here. This shit is nuts."

Kirishima shifted in his seat at the table. "Yeah, it's kind of hard to be scared of someone when they're crying."

Wiping his eyes, Touya dropped his hand and muttered, "I wasn't crying."

"You kind of were," Midoriya said, a placating smile on his face. "This is a weird situation for all of us, but don't feel like you have to always be on guard. We all mess up, trust me." He waved a hand at everyone, all of whom nodded their heads, except for Bakugou, who also didn't argue, instead continuing to watch him with a calculating gaze. "It's why we're here at U.A. - to learn to be better."

"And yes, something happened in your life that made you take the path to villainy and unfortunately nothing can change that," Iida continued, straightforward as ever, "but we've seen for ourselves that you are trying to become better a better person as well."

"It's not like it matters," Touya sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. They were still warm, heating up his legs through the material, but he ignored the feeling. It was better to hide his hands. Even if everyone claimed to have not been scared or worried that he might do something, he couldn't help but think that fear sat in the back of their minds. He was like a ticking time bomb. Who knew when he would finally erupt and turn back to a villain? "After that fiasco, I'll be lucky if they don't decide to take me out. This whole thing was dicey to begin with. It's a wonder it took this long for something to happen."

Iida turned back to Bakugou. "You will accept the responsibility for your actions in this."

Bakugou folded his arms and scoffed a simple, "Tch," but didn't snap or deny it either.

With the situation diffused, Shouto stepped forward, opening his mouth to say something, when the door to the common area opened and Aizawa stepped inside with Principal Nezu, Vlad King, and All Might behind him. It had an immediate effect on the room. Everyone turned in their direction and went silent, completely attentive and ready to listen. The urge to bolt crawled up inside Touya, but he kept his feet rooted. The moment Aizawa's eyes connected with his, quirk not activated, he wiped any remnants of emotions from his face.

It didn't matter. At this point, he was pretty sure Aizawa could see into his soul with that gaze.

Midoriya was the first one to break. "Is Uraraka-?"

"She's fine," All Might cut in, at least a little gently. Midoriya's body relaxed and he nodded. "She sustained a few burns, but nothing too serious. Recovery Girl's quirk exhausted her and she thought it best to not move her."

Aizawa was not nearly as gentle: "Touya, Bakugou, and Todoroki - with us. The rest of you, I expect to continue studying."

Even though the others did not want to go back to studying after witnessing the emotional of an equivalent explosion, a handful of "Yes, sir"s were muttered and then it was back to the books. Midoriya looked at Shouto anxiously, but he only shook his head. The three of them had been involved in the incident to varying degrees, so it made sense for all of them to be called out. To be honest, Touya was somewhat grateful. Not only could he get it over with, but it also gave him an excuse to leave. He didn't know what was worse right now: his stupid depression or his ridiculous humiliation.

With his head bowed and shoulders hunched, Touya dodged Mina's worried eyes and even avoided Shouto's gaze. It was one thing embarrassing himself in front of the others, but quite another to do it in front of his little brother and his friends. Even worse, when he thought back on what he'd let slip, shame ate away at him. He said a few things that he'd sworn to take to the grave with him, but he knew there was no going back. As much as he could hope that Shouto wouldn't remember them, he knew he would. They both had excellent memories. It was why they were so good at holding grudges.

The walk to the main campus building was tense and silent. None of the boys knew what was going to happen. The way Touya saw it, he was going to get taken out of U.A. while the other two might serve detention. He didn't think Shouto deserved detention, but he had used his quirk to get involved in the fight, although it had mostly been in an attempt to stop it and protect Uraraka. Maybe he was only being called so he would hear of Touya's fate right away. That way, they could nip any complaints right in the bud.

Once they were in the building, the teachers paused, so the boys did as well, uncomfortable in the silence. No one wanted to look at their superiors. Touya kept his eyes trained on the ground while Bakugou looked at the wall to his side and Shouto was focused on something behind them.

"Alright, you two troublemakers, follow us," Nezu announced, pointing at Bakugou and Shouto.

His brother stiffened. "I want to stay with my brother."

Nezu shook his head. "No arguments. This has been a very trying day. None of you have made this easy for us."

Shouto looked like he was going to continue arguing anyway, but Touya said, "Go on." Just because he'd thrown away his future didn't mean Shouto had to do the same. One of them had to walk away from their father's ambitions with their dignity intact. Neither one of them were unscathed. They'd both been scarred in their own ways. "It'll be fine."

Clearly not believing him, Shouto gave him a look that was a cross between betrayal and panic. It was a look his little brother would give him back in the day, after his Half Hot/Half Cold quirk manifested but before Endeavor had given up on Touya. He would see how exhausted, sick, and terrible he felt after training and it would terrify him. He didn't want to go through the same thing. All Touya could do was put a warm hand on Shouto's head, put on a brave smile, and tell him it was going to be fine.

It was always a lie.

He watched as Shouto and Bakugou walked into an office room with Nezu and Vlad King, which left Touya alone with Aizawa and All Might. His skin was crawling, but at least his quirk was no longer being difficult. He was shocked that they hadn't slapped suppression handcuffs on him yet, but then again, they probably didn't have to resort to using them with Aizawa's quirk. They didn't need to say anything for him to know to follow them into Aizawa's office. He even sat down without being told. After blowing up in the dorms, the incident earlier, and training with Ectoplasm, he didn't have the energy left to fight.

Touya was just...done.

"You've been keeping secrets when we specifically told you to tell us if there was anything we needed to know," Aizawa stated. His tone was unforgiving - absolutely brutal - with how much it was filled with disappointment. Touya actually flinched and felt his stomach roll. He knew this feeling very well. It was how he would feel whenever he couldn't quite measure up to his father's demands during training.

There was no point in hiding any longer. "Yeah."

"Why?"

For a moment, Touya struggled to come up with the right words. There would be no explaining this away, no half truths to hide behind, no omissions to pretend he wasn't lying. That didn't make it easier to talk about something he had never spoken to anyone about before. "You wouldn't understand. It's hard to explain."

"Try us," All Might said, sitting down in the corner of the room.

Aizawa did not sit down, but stood behind his desk, his gaze heavy enough to keep Touya sitting. He must have noticed him struggling because he prompted, "Your quirk. There's something more to it, isn't there?" Touya swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded. "Monoma kept saying there was something wrong with your quirk. He couldn't deactivate it and this is someone who is very adept at handling other people's quirks."

Touya brought his eyes up. "Is he…?"

"Shaken," All Might confirmed, "but he'll be okay. Recovery Girl couldn't heal him all at once, but she will be able to return him to full health."

"Ah." Touya dropped his gaze again. "Good. That's...good."

At least he didn't have to worry about horrifically scarring someone.

Finally taking his seat behind the desk, Aizawa continued where he left off. "When I first interviewed you after the attack on the warehouse, you said there was a flaw in your design." He leaned back in his chair. "You meant your quirk, didn't you?"

"Among a few other things, but…" Touya sighed. "Yeah, I meant my quirk."

It ate up at him just thinking about telling other people a secret only five people knew, including himself. This was something Shouto didn't know about. This was something he hadn't even told Fuyumi until after their father had completely dropped him in favor of Shouto. It had been painful to admit why their dad didn't want him anymore. Even worse, he might have to spill a few dark secrets in order to talk about this. Endeavor was the number one hero, but All Might had been his rival and his reason for everything for so long. If not for his insane grudge against All Might, Touya wouldn't even exist.

How could he possibly explain something like that? He shouldn't feel guilty or hesitant about talking shit about his father or telling others what the bastard was like, but for some reason, it felt wrong, which made him angry in turn. Was he trying to keep people from seeing him as weak, or from seeing his father as bad? Whose image was he protecting: his or his father's? Why? He didn't owe that man shit. All he had ever done was preform the bare essentials of a father and dump a boat load of trauma on him.

"When my dad married my mom, he wanted a successor that would have both a fire and ice quirk to balance out what his quirk lacked," Touya explained, focusing on the front of the desk. It was easier than looking at either of them. He didn't want to see their reactions. "My quirk manifested when I was only three, Fuyumi's a few months later, when we were four. She got an ice quirk similar to our mom's. I inherited one like his - but it was different. Immediately he realized my fire quirk was stronger. He has to work to heat his flames to the highest ability, but mine… My flames burned bright and hot from the very beginning. I was three and I had all that _power_ at my fingertips."

One of his first memories was of his flames. Fuyumi had squealed with excitement when he had produced a blue flame in his palm. A terrible storm had knocked out the power and the sudden darkness had scared her. He hadn't known how he did it. One second she had been crying and the next this incredible power had come roaring to life inside of him, bursting to the surface, and there was fire in his hands, as bright and blue as his eyes.

Fuyumi had been so happy, the fire reflecting in her watery grey eyes so they looked as blue as his. " _It's so pretty!"_

He wouldn't call his fire pretty, but he had been very excited to have a quirk like their father's. At three and without a quirk until that moment, he hadn't been of that much concern to his father, but he knew he was the number two hero and he wanted what so many little boys wanted. His father's love and attention. He'd thought that, with his quirk, he could finally get it. It had been such an innocent dream.

"My quirk was strong, but we quickly found out it was too strong," Touya continued in a flat tone. "It spilled out of me, as if there was too much and I couldn't keep the fire inside. It burned through me like a forest fire. Not only was I sick all the time and constantly struggling with fevers, but it hindered my growth as well. I couldn't gain weight and I was behind in height. I was weak." He shook his head. "It didn't stop my father from thinking he could fulfill his goals. Maybe I wouldn't become the number one hero - he would have to try again - but he could mold me into something worthwhile. After all, I was a Todoroki and I had a strong quirk like his. He could make me stronger - he _would_ make me stronger, no matter the cost."

"I checked your medical records," Aizawa said. "You were admitted to the hospital only once, when you were six."

"That was when I had a nightmare and activated my quirk in my sleep. I nearly burned down my room. Probably would've died had my dad not got me out of there." He wondered if his dad wished he'd left him in there. It certainly would've made life easier. He couldn't be that cold, could he? "We have a family doctor. His medical records are more on the private side. It would've looked bad if I kept going to the hospital with quirk-related injuries. People might've asked questions." He clenched his hands into fists on top of his thighs. Why had no one asked questions? Even after he started attending public school, he'd shown up with bandages. Someone should've asked _something_. "I would've lied about it. I would have lied about all of it. I just wanted to make him proud - to show I could be strong and good enough."

It was embarrassing and pathetic now that he was saying it all out loud. How weak could he be? Oh, boo hoo, he'd wanted his dad to love him. That wasn't an excuse for all the shit he'd pulled over the years. Natsuo and Fuyumi hadn't broken like he had. Of course, both of them had more or less been ignored from the moment their ice quirks manifested. They didn't know what it felt like to be tossed to the side and neither did Shouto, their father's piece de resistance.

"The training was really...really hard. I mean, I was young and sickly with a quirk way stronger than any child should have. Even worse, I couldn't control it at all. It would activate at random times and spiral out of control, especially whenever I experienced extreme emotions." Which he often did during training. There had only ever been extremes when it came to his father. "Up until I was five, I only used my quirk with my hands. He thought I needed to master it with them first, but then he thought maybe, because my quirk was so powerful, I had to use my entire body. It made sense. Of course he was wrong."

Oh, how much his father hated being wrong. It ate him up. He had truly believed he could make Touya into something great.

A bitter laugh tumbled out of Touya's mouth. "It turns out I do have a dual quirk after all."

"You're not fire resistant," Aizawa finished.

Touya shook his head. "No, I'm ice resistant. I got the world's fucking hottest fire quirk and I can't even use it without the threat of severely fucking myself up." He finally looked up to catch eyes with Aizawa and held out his hands. "Now you know how Dabi got those scars. I did it to myself with my own quirk." He moved his hands so that they were in front of him, moving his gaze to them. "My hands seem to be resistant for the most part, but the rest of my body… My quirk eats it right up. Also, because my body isn't equipped for the quirk on top of it being strong, it has a habit of overwhelming me. It's like…" He wiggled his fingers in thought, soaking in the sense memory of his quirk. "It's like holding a venomous snake by the tail, knowing it can and probably will bite you at any moment, but not being able to do anything about it."

"And your flames have always been this strong?"

"Well, years of grueling training under my father certainly made them worse," Touya said dryly, "but yeah, they were this hot right from the start. After it became apparent I couldn't use my fire quirk to its full ability, he focused on training me to control it and keep it smothered. More often than not, it would turn on me, but it was the only way to make me stronger. It was a lesson for me to do better the next time around." He shrugged. "I mean, it worked. By the time I was able to apply for U.A., I really only had to worry about my quirk popping up when I got into it with him, but by then his sole focus was on Shouto. I didn't matter anymore."

All Might was frowning deeply, a look of incredible concern on his face. It wasn't just hard to look at him due to the presence of what looked like pity in his sunken eyes. Bakugou had said Dabi had a hand in All Might's retirement, but Midoriya had told him he had been unconscious for half of it. Well, his father had wanted him to take down All Might, and he had. Just not in the way he wanted.

"Were you not taken to a quirk specialist?" the former Symbol of Peace asked. "They might have been able to do something for you to ensure your quirk didn't hurt you."

"And admit my weakness?" Touya scoffed ruefully. "No, I have to beat it. I have to tame my quirk and make it mine on my own. Otherwise I really am useless. I'm a failed concept, but I have to prove to him I'm not a total failure. I have to prove he's wrong about me." He had to prove that he wasn't a villain. "No one could know. If people knew, then they'd pity me and I…" He thought of the way everyone looked at him in the common area. It hadn't been fear. He didn't know what he hated more: fear or pity. Probably the latter, if he was being honest. "You don't admit your weaknesses. You work through them; you overcome them; and you certainly don't ask for help. Otherwise it just proves you can't hack it."

"That's not-" All Might cut himself off. That wasn't pity in his voice; it was anger. "Going to a specialist would not have been an admittance of weakness. Your quirk isn't a weakness - neither your strong flame quirk nor your ice resistance. You should've been taught how to use them in tandem."

Touya shrugged. "It's a flaw. He wanted a successor with a dual quirk and he got one, but it was the wrong kind. I was an embarrassment to him. After Shouto's quirk manifested and he determined he had done as much with me as he could, I was dropped. I got to be with Fuyumi and Natsuo again, but by then…"

The damage had been done. Whatever gentleness that had been inside him as a child had been wrung out completely, turning all his fragility into shattered and sharp glass. His mother couldn't look at him and even his siblings gave him sideways glances.

"A successor." All Might held his pointed chin with a large, skeletal hand. "He spoke of that at the Sports Festival - how young Todoroki was in his rebellious stage and his masterpiece…" When the realization finally struck him, a pained expression crossed his face. Touya could only sit back and watch as the former number one hero realized exactly what had motivated his rival to push at least one of his children past their breaking point. "He was very passionate about Todoroki being strong enough to surpass me one day. It was because he stuck in the number two position for over two decades and become obsessed with beating me."

"You know how many times I had to listen to my old man rant about you?" Touya laughed caustically, sinking back in the chair. "And when my father realized I couldn't hack it, he wouldn't even let me apply for U.A. under the Todoroki name. He didn't want to be associated with a failure. He knew I wouldn't cut it - that I'd be expelled or forced to drop out of the hero class because of my backward quirk even if I did manage to get in. He only allowed me to apply under the condition I go into General Studies and earn my way into the hero course."

"That's why you used your mother's maiden name," Aizawa put in.

"So I couldn't shame him any further than I already had," Touya drawled. "I wasn't allowed to use my quirk outside of the house and I had to use inhibitor braces every night after the accident." He furrowed his brow at the memory. It was so clear to him, whereas the nightmare from earlier, which he knew was a more recent memory, was still foggy. "If I wasn't capable of completely controlling my quirk, I couldn't use it at all. I didn't have anywhere else to go. I thought I could change his mind if I came to U.A. - if I figured things out on my own."

Aizawa let out a breath. "But you didn't. You didn't tell anyone and continued to hurt yourself. The quirk-related injuries on your records were your attempts at pushing and training yourself."

Touya didn't have to nod or say anything to confirm he was right. They all knew it. "I did okay in my second Sports Festival, but it wasn't nearly good enough. I didn't make it past the second round. You know my father never came? He should have so he could check out the other students that might apply to intern at his agency, but he didn't the two years I was in them. He just sent his sidekicks." He chewed on his bottom lip. "They didn't even know I was his son. No one did. I was nobody. It should've made me feel relieved - not being connected with him at all - but I…I guess it just made me feel worse."

That was one of the most embarrassing things about the whole situation. He kept hurting himself and failing. He hated his father and was glad to be out of the house. He wanted to become stronger to prove him wrong. He wanted to become better so his father would be proud of him. Maybe he wanted his father to want him to come back home.

He wanted to be able to use the Todoroki name with pride, but he couldn't do it. If people at U.A. had known he was a Todoroki, they would've expected such great things from him, like they did of Shouto now, except he couldn't produce any decent results. Oh, sure, half his quirk was flashy, but the other half made it backfire on him. It would've been better for him if he'd let go of his delusional dreams and become a regular citizen like Fuyumi and Natsuo, but he couldn't go back to normal society after being under his father's wing for so long. It had changed him too much.

(It broke him.)

Maybe if he hadn't had such a powerful quirk to start with, his father would've let go of him earlier, but he couldn't be sure he would have a child with the right dual quirk. He messed up the first time around and the other two were failures. He had to settle for Touya until he got it right and settling meant pushing until there was nothing left. He had to be twice as hard on him just so he could learn to control it.

" _How long before you hurt your siblings like her?"_ his father had asked him during their worst argument.

It haunted Touya now, especially when he knew exactly how long it had taken.

"I should've told you when you asked if there was anything you needed to know," Touya said, his fingers twitching in discomfort. He wanted to do the thing where he lit tiny sparks of flames on his fingertips, but he knew activating his quirk would only make things worse right now. "It's...not something I talk about - ever. Shouto doesn't know. Natsuo don't know. I kept it from both of them and I didn't tell Fuyumi until we were thirteen. I knew she would feel bad, Natsuo would get worked up, and Shouto… I didn't want to disappoint him."

His mom knew. She had been horrified upon finding out the extent of his quirk. It was one of the few times he could remember her arguing with his father over him. In the end, it had done nothing to stop his father. He had insisted on training Touya no matter how much it hurt him. Touya had begged her not to tell Fuyumi, warm tears streaming down his face as she tended to the wounds on his arms. She hadn't liked lying, he and Fuyumi being separated so often already upset her, but she had done it for him, never breathing a word even when his twin asked questions.

To be honest, talking about this now made him feel sick and afraid. A part of him wanted to believe they wouldn't look at him and think he was broken - in fact, All Might had implied that he didn't - but it was difficult not to think that way when it had been like that ever since he had found out the truth. What if his father found out about this? It was strange and utterly stupid, but he didn't want him to know that he had told anyone about his quirk or the training he'd been put through. He didn't know why it still mattered to him when he was so angry with him, but it did.

All Might's hands were practically shaking as he clenched them into fists. "All this time you were hurting yourself and you became a villain because…"

"Don't blame yourself," Touya told him. "It's not your fault my dad couldn't handle being second best." He waved a dismissive hand. "According to Fuyumi and Shouto, he's getting better and working on becoming a good father, so maybe it was just me that was the problem."

The bitterness must have been too evident in his voice, because All Might sat up and sharply reprimanded him, "Don't you dare suggest that you were responsible or deserving of this kind of treatment."

"If I had been stronger, then maybe-"

"This has nothing to do with your strength or capabilities," All Might interrupted him. It was firm enough to silence Touya. Not for the reasons he would fall silent would with his father, but something he was starting to learn. There wasn't any derision in All Might's tone. He was angry but also concerned - or so it would seem. Touya was hesitant to believe that anyone was genuinely concerned about him as an individual instead of just the situation as a whole. "This is…" He looked genuinely upset. "When I strived to become the Symbol of Peace, it was to inspire others, but I cannot accept this. You should have been helped. You should've been cultivated and listened to instead of demeaned and...and _abused_. I didn't want to inspire that."

Aizawa folded his arms across his chest. "The hero ranking system has long since been outdated. It's thought to help give heroes another goal to do better and endear them to the public, but the truth is that it also gives way to jealousy and petty rivalries." As an underground hero, Eraserhead would never be in the top ten, but that didn't seem to matter to him. He was here to do his job - as both a hero and a teacher - and he would do that even if he was ranked last.

That was what a hero should be about - not being the best so they could be number one, but doing their best to help as many people as possible. It shouldn't be about ranks. It shouldn't even be about impressing other people and gaining their attention, not even a parent's.

"Maybe I never belonged in the hero course to begin with," Touya mumbled. "If I can't fully control my quirk, then there's nothing to be done." Maybe Bakugou had been right. Accepting it would make getting pulled out easier to deal with. If he never would've made it to begin with, he shouldn't be so disappointed. It had been a mistake to get his hopes up after what he'd learned about his future. "I'm just a danger to others."

"I don't believe that," All Might insisted.

"Power Loader and one of our brightest students in the Support Department have been looking at the gear you were wearing when you were struck with the de-aging quirk," Aizawa said, considering him carefully. "The police originally believed it was a simple outfit, but it appears the jacket was made up of gear that supported your quirk, although it's been difficult for them to figure it out."

Touya wouldn't get hopeful. He wouldn't. He couldn't handle another fall so soon after his last meltdown. He'd had too many as it was. It wasn't good for his quirk. "A regulator maybe? I used to think about asking the Support Department about one, but I would've had to tell Power Loader about my quirk and I...couldn't do that." He could have, but his father would believe he hadn't gotten into the hero course on his own merit if the support gear had helped him use his quirk without hurting himself. "Something that could balance out both my quirks or protect me from my flames."

"It would have been so easy to have your quirk assessed so you could get the support gear you needed in order to use it safely," All Might said. "Who knows what you might've become then?"

All Might wasn't even trying to hide how upset he was anymore. It almost sounded like he was mourning what had happened, as if it was something to grieve. Touya had lost his childhood and his future in his father's struggle to best All Might, but no matter how much it went back to his father and his own goals, no matter how furious he was with him, Touya couldn't put all the blame on him either. In the end, it had been his choice to become a villain.

Heroes own up to their mistakes.

"You were certainly able to use your quirk much more freely and to its full abilities as Dabi," Aizawa observed. He had to be one of the best to assess that since he'd seen both of them in action. Aizawa comparing him to Dabi didn't sting as much as Touya thought it would. "You hold back now, right?"

Touya grimaced in discomfort. "Yeah, I do, every single time. I mean, part of it is because I'm afraid of making anyone wary or anxious. Fire quirks are fairly common, but mine is pretty damn distinctive." Aizawa furrowed his brow in a way that suggested he was being foolish for thinking that, but he didn't correct him either, which made him think he hit a sore spot. All Might didn't say anything either. That was enough to tell him what he needed to know. "I also didn't want anyone to find out I lack total control over it. It's a lot of firepower. I was...scared you would put me back in Gen, so I scaled back and have tried to make sure I don't go over about, um, sixty percent, I'd say."

"Sixty," Aizawa repeated.

"Well, to go any further, I'd either need use of my full body - for like a special move - or risk losing control by going all out with only my hands," Touya explained. His quirk was temperamental, but he'd lived with it for thirteen years. He knew the ins and outs of it; he just didn't know how to contain it. The lid wouldn't seal all the way, which allowed leaks. "It's dangerous and I couldn't risk messing up."

"Your first hero lesson with me must have been a blessing in disguise," All Might said thoughtfully.

Touya grinned weakly, but there was no warmth or humor behind it. "The less I use, the more control I have. I might have actually won without getting thrown through a window if I didn't have to face Bakugou." He hadn't exactly been focused on the lesson so much as beating Touya to a pulp. Who could blame him? He still couldn't consider it much of a win when he'd ended it unconscious and burned. "He forced me to use more of my quirk, but I was able to pass it off as a result of his close up explosions."

The two teachers looked at each other, silent communication passing between them, before Aizawa turned back to him. "Monoma said you tried to get him to stop using your quirk. You knew it would hurt him."

"Once I realized he'd copied it, I freaked out," Touya admitted. "I don't know how his quirk works, but I figured he wouldn't be able to copy only half of it and I knew he wouldn't be able to control it at all." He chewed on his lip in thought. "To be honest, I was more worried about him realizing I wasn't fire resistant and all of you finding out as a result. I didn't know him and so far he'd proven to be an ass. I was definitely thinking about myself. Not one of my shining moments."

"That fear is perfectly natural," All Might told him.

"It makes me sound like a selfish jackass," Touya griped, "but it's true. Sure, I didn't want him to get hurt, but I was more worried about myself."

All Might's gaze turned soft and knowing. "Young Uraraka made it sound as if you were worried about everyone else."

Touya snorted. "Ah, well, she knows how pitiful of a fighter I am."

Bakugou would probably say he had managed to trick her along with the rest of Shouto's friends - that he had made them think he was actually a good person. Maybe he had. If he was going to be brutally honest with himself, and it was high time that he was, he didn't think he was a good person, not even now. Dabi definitely wasn't one. Sure, he was fully capable of being nice, pleasant, and maybe even funny if he pushed it, but it wasn't his natural inclination. His first instincts were to push away, bite, or fight back. There was a reason why, even though it had only been a month in his head, he didn't really think about any of his old classmates from his time in General Studies. He hadn't given a shit about a single one of them. They were all useless to him in the end.

The person that he'd been portraying to everyone in Class 1-A? Part of it was him, no doubt, but a lot of it was an act. He didn't demure, step down, or follow people around. It wasn't in his nature. His father hadn't taught him how to do that. The only person he had ever been like that with had been him and that was it. Touya wouldn't say it was arrogance or thinking he was better, but he hadn't seen other people as being worth his time.

"We've started to realize that,unfortunately, this is not a secret that can be easily contained to Class 1-A," Aizawa told him. "We should've told Class 1-B from the start, as they were at the training camp as well." He unfolded his arms. "That responsibility lies on us. This is clearly a result of lack of communication on our part on top of the rivalry between both classes."

"Apparently, Todorokis aren't well-liked outside of Class 1-A either," Touya added. Aizawa gave him a look. Right, this wasn't the time for self-deprecating jokes. "I should've walked away. He was baiting me and it only got worse when Bakugou showed up, but I knew better than to get involved. I knew it would devolve into a fight and I let myself get dragged into it anyway when my ego was bruised." He struggled not to squirm. This should not be so embarrassing. It wasn't the right emotion to feel. "Bakugou called me a villain and then Monoma called me a 'reject Todoroki' and I just...lost it."

All Might grimaced for him, which made Touya feel even worse. He knew Shouto was stronger than him and would always be better. Of that, he had no doubt. His flames might be hotter and stronger, but it was only because Shouto's fire quirk resided in the left half of his body. In the long run, he was more powerful and would best him in nearly every area soon enough. He would always be second best compared to him.

This must have been how his father felt when stacked up against All Might.

"Be that as it may, you didn't start the fight and you did attempt to end it before resorting to using your quirk to defend yourself," All Might stated. "You were certainly involved in it, but it sounds more like you were dragged into it against your will."

Touya's heart began to thump rapidly in his chest, although he kept a blank expression on his face and remained sitting slumped in the chair. Was All Might suggesting what he thought he was? No, he wouldn't get his hopes up, not until they said something outright. Instead, keeping his voice neutral, he asked, "What's gonna happen to me then?" His gaze flickered to Aizawa. He wasn't sure who had more authority here, but he'd dealt with Aizawa the most. He would have the most insight on how Touya was acclimating to the situation. "Are you gonna pull me out of the hero course? Or U.A. altogether?"

All Might allowed a small smile to cross his face. "I don't think that's necessary. Do you, Aizawa?"

For some reason, even though bloody All Might was in the room, Touya couldn't help but think the final answer would come from Aizawa. He continued to watch his homeroom teacher, awaiting the verdict with bated breath, until finally, Aizawa said, "No, I don't think so."

Touya didn't know what to do. Sigh in relief? Profusely thank them and apologize? Cry? He had prepared for the absolute worst. This was the best he could ask for, but he didn't know how to handle it. He had been so ready to accept an awful fate that a good outcome stunned him into silence. All he could do was gape at them and choke out, "Seriously?"

"You're not getting off completely scott-free," Aizawa continued. "This is final's week, so it's not as if detention will do much good."

"I don't care," Touya rushed to say, his words coming back to him. Relief was threatening to overwhelm him. He'd been certain they would expel and likely imprison him. "I'll do whatever. I'll do Lunch Rush's dishes for a month. Lay it on me."

"Spring break before the second year starts is around the corner," Aizawa said. "I'll come up with something."

No doubt it would be an exceptionally creative and intense punishment, something Aizawa was known for when it came to misbehaving students. It couldn't compare to what he'd gone through with his father. No amount of detention, work, or punishment at U.A. could top that. Short of expulsion or prison, nothing that the teachers might throw at him could. Hell, maybe he'd take those two over dealing with his dad. Now that would've been horrendous - being left in his dad's care again.

"Bakugou and Monoma will receive stricter and harsher punishments," Aizawa continued. "Your brother was involved in the fight as well, but Principal Nezu is determining whether or not he will receive one. You are not to discuss your punishments with each other. This was a serious incident and I want all you to separately reflect on what happened and why it did." He stood up from behind his desk, which prompted Touya to do the same. He could feel the end of the conversation coming and he was ready to bolt out of the office. "Do you understand?"

Touya nodded. "Yes, sir."

"We are also going to discuss your quirk more," Aizawa told him, his firm voice leaving absolutely no room for arguing. Damn, that was Touya's specialty. He'd caught on quick. "We'll work with the Support Department to figure out a way you can safely use it, even if it means bringing in a quirk specialist." A disgruntled expression crossed Touya's face before he could stop himself and Aizawa's gaze hardened further. "This is not merely a matter for your safety, but for the safety of the students around you. If you're this strong at sixty percent and unable to fully control your quirk, you are a danger to others. If we can't remedy that, I'm not sure we can justify keeping you here."

He had a valid point, but it still made Touya anxious. He didn't like the idea of anyone poking around him or his quirk, but it had to be done. There was no avoiding it any longer. If he wanted to get stronger and be able to use his quirk to its full ability, he had to accept the fact that he needed help. It still irritated him and made him feel like he was flawed.

"This is not a failure on your part," All Might piped up, as if reading his mind. "People's quirks not fully fitting their bodies is more common than you think. It's not that your body can't handle your quirk. You haven't been taught how to use it properly. Now that we know the full extent of it, we can help you develop it more so that you can use it to the best of your ability." He frowned, anger glimmering in his eyes once again. "Your father should've taught you that, but he didn't. He failed you, not the other way around."

Touya couldn't say a word in response to that, his throat too constricted. No one had ever worded it so directly. Maybe his mother had hinted at it, Fuyumi had muttered something along those lines, Natsuo might have glared at their father's back, and Shouto understood it on some level, but no one had outright said that his father had failed him. It meant far more than he could admit and also made him feel strangely defensive. With his emotions so tangled up, it was better to say nothing at all.

"Get back to the dorms and get some rest," Aizawa said, "but be prepared for tomorrow. Midnight is not going to go lightly on you, especially after today."

"Got it." At this point, Touya was ecstatic over the idea of Midnight kicking his ass so thoroughly he wouldn't be able to eat dinner. It would be a gift compared to what he had thought tomorrow night would be like.

He should have thanked them for not pulling him out of U.A. before leaving the office, but he was still exhausted and scatterbrained from having been so open about things he'd never spoken about in his life. While relieved, a large part of him was afraid that they would talk with his father about this, but he hoped they wouldn't. It would possibly get messy and undoubtedly drag Shouto into his shit. As shitty as it was, it was better to keep this between themselves. If his father came around, maybe something would be said, but for now, the mess that would come with confronting him was not worth it, at least in Touya's opinion.

After all, he wanted to focus on the future, even what little and temporary he had of one, and not the past. If he could get a taste of what it would be like to use his quirk without the fear of it turning on him, he would be happy. And really, weren't second chances, especially temporary ones, about being happy? He didn't want to hope, but after this, despite the incident still weighing heavily on his mind, he felt lighter than ever before. It was a dangerous train of thought, but riding on the high of being trusted, listened to, and validated, Touya was feeling a little risky.

 **Mistystarshine, after doing a hardcore af beta:** I HAVE A HEADACHE AND MY BRAIN IS ALL MELTY SO I DON'T REALLY HAVE ANY NOTES and I love the Mina and Touya interactions.


	23. Memories Made will be Lost in the Past

**Mistystarshine notes:** Hey all! I'm snatching the start-of-chapter notes this time to say that I am so sorry about how long it took to get this chapter out. It is entirely my fault. I got super sick around the end of November and had to spend three days in two nights in the hospital. I was completely out of it for roughly the next three days after getting out and honestly still am not entirely up to snuff. I've also been busy getting ready for the next college semester over the past several days. All in all, doesn't make the best state for fanfiction stuff. I'll try to do better in the future! Concerning this chapter, I love it. A lot. I'm going to avoid saying too much because these are top-notes and I don't want to spoil, but... Uraraka might have some competition for MVP. Sibling feels. The song for this chapter is "Re:Re" by LittleJayneyCakes from Erased.

* * *

 _I halted my steps, and turned to look back_  
 _Exchanging this pain with the days that don't end_  
 _I've finally learned, my lesson at last_  
 _These memories made will be lost in the past_

* * *

One of Aizawa's least favorite aspects of being a teacher was dealing with parents. He didn't particularly care if that sounded bad. Every student came with their own set of problems to work through during their three years at U.A. and at least half of them had some sort of issue with their parents. It wasn't that they were bad. Sometimes, the parents were extraordinarily good. They were supportive, kind, generous, or very smart in general. They were good people.

However, it was possible to have too much of a good thing.

He had seen students crack under the pressure of trying to live up to the expectations of, not their parents', but their own idealized version of them. This was especially evident in students who had one or more pro hero for a parent. There was this incredible desire to not only meet their parent on their level, but to surpass them, which could mess up a teenager's head more than they realized. That was especially true in this world where ranking and power meant so much.

Most hero parents wanted that for their children. They didn't want to hinder them; they wanted to help them. Sometimes that meant giving them the best example to live by; except when that student failed to meet that example and they were left to watch them crash and burn. It was only when they realized that they could never be their parents - that they had to be their own hero - that those students truly started growing as heroes. Unfortunately, not all of them came to that realization soon enough, if at all.

Then, of course, there was the opposite end of the spectrum, the ugly truth that was there even if no one liked to admit it. Sometimes parents weren't good. They might not be bad, but even not-good could do enough damage to a kid to twist them. He'd seen brilliant students who came from terrible households grow to become some of the best heroes he knew now. Hell, he'd been to school with a few. He had also seen some falter and end up graduating with little fanfare. Whether it was from lack of support, affection, or too many demands and expectations, some kids were never able to fully shake off the shadow of their parents.

Both of these things also happened with children who came from non-hero families. Parents who weren't completely familiar with how heroics worked were often the ones who, although they were super supportive of their children, didn't understand that the egos they helped stroke could cause things to end poorly. Many of them also got up in arms and overprotective of their children when something bad happened to them during the course of their high school career, as if they didn't quite realize that, at eighteen, their children would become full-fledged heroes.

The lack of understanding didn't make them bad or incompetent. It just made them ignorant - and those were some of the worst people to deal with. Add them being parents on top of it and you were asking for a disaster.

Aizawa was not the best person to handle situations with parents. He had not enjoyed going to each student's household to speak with the parents about the dorms situation. He had not enjoyed getting in front of a bunch of reporters and letting himself get eviscerated by the public before he gave a formal apology for failing as a teacher and hero. He'd done a lot of things that he didn't enjoy because of his jobs.

He still dragged his feet when it came to calling the parents' of the students involved in the incident to ask them to discuss their child's behavior.

Some parents got offended when it was insinuated that their child wasn't perfect. Some got too harsh (and that was saying something coming from him). Some didn't care at all. The day Aizawa found the perfect balance, he'd have to quit his job because it would never get better than that.

Since Vlad was in his office talking to Monoma's parents, the most extensive of the phone calls, that left Aizawa to deal with his class. Calling Midoriya's mother was the easiest. Yes, she cried at the drop of the hat at times, but she clearly loved her son and had more or less come to terms with his decision to attend U.A. and become a hero. That had more to do with All Might's conversation with her than him, but asking her to come to the school and reassuring her that everything was fine had been a relatively quick call.

Bakugou's parents were next and Aizawa would be lying if he didn't admit to holding the phone at least a foot away from his ear to save his eardrums. It would have been preferable to speak with his father, if only because of how much easier it would've been. However, the second he'd asked if they could come to U.A. to discuss their son's involvement in a fight, Mitsuki Bakugou had snatched the phone away and started shouting out a mixture of demands and complaints before asking when they were needed and promising to be there. She hung up first, which was a relief.

He hesitated to call Uraraka's parents. From her file, he knew they lived far away and travel would put inconvenience them more than anything. Besides, unlike the others, she wasn't in trouble, seeing as how she'd attempted to diffuse the situation and only used her quirk to get the others out of harm's way. She had been injured in the process, having saved herself last, which was the reason Aizawa called them in the end. Her parents should be aware of her injuries, even if they'd been healed by Recovery Girl. They were predictably fretful and even asked if they should come, but he reassured them that their daughter was fine and a model student (even if she did need to get her grades up). It was a brief phone call and not bad for parents.

The last one was the most difficult. It had him spinning around in his chair, his gaze lingering warily on the phone. Before, when it had only been one Todoroki in Class 1-A, Aizawa would have called Endeavor. After all, not only was he now the number one hero, but he was Todoroki's father. There were, of course, his own suspicions, but nothing ever concrete. Yes, Todoroki was far better trained and stronger with his quirk (the ice half, at least) than the other students. Yes, it was odd that he didn't use the fire half when it was clearly powerful and would have helped him. Aizawa couldn't fault him for being aloof and distant when he was himself.

With the addition of Touya, however, things were...complicated. Even before their conversation yesterday evening, Aizawa was unsure if he would tell Endeavor about the incident. The memory of Endeavor snatching Touya by the front of his shirt and all but throwing him on the ground was still vivid in Aizawa's mind. He knew the other hero was temperamental and had a very cold mindset concerning villains (didn't most heroes?), but it had still been startling to see him behave such a way toward his own son, especially in public.

Even worse, Touya's reaction and behavior afterward had given leeway to more implications than Aizawa believed he realized. He had barely reacted at all. He hadn't been shocked, shaken up, or upset. After the situation ended and Endeavor left, he had mostly been, well, embarrassed. He should not have been embarrassed about his father manhandling him in front of his brother and kids he just met. In fact, it didn't take him long to dismiss the whole thing altogether. It told a very unfortunate story.

Touya was used to such treatment. Even worse, it was like he'd expected it.

Aizawa knew what it looked like when someone was thinking about attacking and every inch of him had been in defensive mode. There may have been a fire in his eyes, but only to match the one in his father's. That had also been when he noticed the way Touya flinched away from the flames on Endeavor's hero costume.

Of course, it could have been for one of many reasons. Judging the lack of shock over his treatment and the rage spewed at him and Todoroki's obvious training, it stood to reason that he had gone through the same thing, especially since he had a similar, albeit hotter, fire quirk. Looking back on that first hero class where he had clashed with Bakugou, it became more apparent that, while Touya lacked fighting skills and had held back (on both the lesson and, as Aizawa now knew, his quirk itself), he also knew certain tactics and was decent at assessing a situation. He was also better at using his quirk defensively than offensively.

No one wanted to throw the words "child abuse" around. Aizawa was only hesitant to use it because he knew Touya would react poorly. His relationship with his father was clearly a tumultuous and volatile one that he was still figuring out himself. He had admitted that he did and would have lied about any quirk-related injuries that might reflect poorly on Endeavor. Whether to protect him or his own fragile pride, it was hard to say. It might've been to protect his siblings as well. Tack on the bits of conversation with the sister and other brother that he'd overheard and, well, it wasn't a pretty picture.

After all, if Touya had gone through this for only part of his life, what did that say about the youngest brother?

They were a private family, perhaps for all the wrong reasons. Calling them would undoubtedly cause problems. The real question was who to call. To be blunt, Aizawa did not want to call Endeavor: one) because it would only cause issues with Touya's growth; and two) because, quite frankly, he wasn't sure what he would say to the number one hero. He definitely didn't want to know what All Might would do, as he suspected that it would not be pleasant. The former Symbol of Peace had left the office practically shaking after Touya had run out, silent and overwhelmed by the knowledge of what his legacy had done.

Legally speaking, since Touya was being considered a minor, Endeavor was his guardian. He was underage and, by all accounts, Endeavor was his father and in charge of him. Their mother was not listed on Todoroki's school file. He only had her information because Touya had gone by his mother's maiden name to attend U.A. the first time around. It hadn't taken him long to find out that the mother was no longer in the picture. Endeavor wasn't the only one good at detective work. It came with being an underground hero. That technically left calling their father as the only option for both Todoroki brothers.

Aizawa wouldn't do it.

This was meant to serve as a lesson, but involving Endeavor would only push Touya further into a corner. He would feel betrayed. He had no doubt about that.

After carefully considering his options, Aizawa made a decision. He knew that the only sister was an adult and still lived at home. Both boys trusted her, especially Touya, who was her… Well, there weren't exactly twins anymore. She was a preschool teacher, if his memory was correct, and if anyone understood her brothers better than their father, it would be her. It wasn't the ideal situation since it foisted more responsibility on her shoulders than necessary, but it would have to do for now.

He made the call to Fuyumi Todoroki's cell phone. She had given him her number in case something happened or Touya needed anything. Maybe she hadn't expected anything like this to happen, but it came in handy now. At this time, Endeavor should be either at his agency or out on patrol, but he couldn't know for sure. Pro heroes changed their hours all the time. He couldn't risk calling the Todoroki household and getting Endeavor instead. He really did not want to speak with that man right now. After three phone calls with parents, his patience was at an all-time low.

The phone was about to send to voicemail when a harried woman's voice answered, "Hello?"

"Is this Fuyumi Todoroki?"

There was a brief moment of silence, as if she was contemplating whether or not answering was a good idea, before she replied, "Yes, this is her."

Aizawa sank back in his chair behind his desk. "This is Shouta Aizawa. I'm-"

"You're Shouto's homeroom teacher!" Fuyumi cut in. As quick as she had been to interrupt him, she suddenly hesitated before adding, "And...Touya's." He could hear her thinking over the phone, jumping to conclusions a mile a minute. "Is everything okay? Is it…? Is it Touya? Has he-?"

"No, he's fine." Well, he was and he wasn't. It was hard to say. Aizawa knew what Touya to say: that he was perfectly okay and there was nothing to worry about. Whether he realized it or not, Aizawa had seen him react to things with All Might's approach of smiling in the face of fear and danger, although that smile rarely reached his eyes. It got closer to it the longer he was here, but it was still quick to disappear. "He's still...himself."

"Good, okay, good." Fuyumi couldn't hide the relief in her voice.

Aizawa almost felt bad about taking away that relief. "Actually, I was calling regarding an incident your brothers were involved in yesterday."

"Incident?" The worry was back, along with confusion. "Should I-? Did you need my father?"

"No," Aizawa said firmly. "I thought, considering the...difficult relationship Touya has with him, it might not be appropriate to involve him just yet."

That was putting it lightly. Another way of saying it was that he believed telling Endeavor would only make things worse. His siblings might believe that their father was turning a new leaf, but it was hard to say if that applied to the son that had been missing for five years.

"O-oh," Fuyumi stammered on the other end. He heard her swallow and then let out a breath. "Did he-? No, probably not completely. He was- Being open has never been one of his fortes. He's good at leaving important parts out."

She was talking to herself more than him right now, but Aizawa let her work through it. This had been a strange time for everyone involved, but none more so than the Todoroki family. Even Endeavor had to have conflicting feelings on the matter. He might've been a bastard, but he was still a hero. Aizawa also knew that he wasn't the warmest of people and had been accused of being an asshole on more than one occasion. A lot of people thought he was unnecessarily harsh on his students.

They had no idea. He was harsh for a reason, but he didn't consider himself needlessly cruel.

"I know enough about the situation that I believe your father's involvement might be a detriment to your brother's progress," Aizawa continued in an even tone.

"You're probably right," Fuyumi mumbled sadly. "But he's...doing well?"

"Yes," Aizawa said. "The incident in question wasn't truly his fault, but it was serious." He stared up at his ceiling, picking out all the marks left from when he used to throw pencils at the plaster to pass the time. "I've called all the parents of the students who participated in the incident. I was hoping you could fill in for now. I know it's a lot to ask, but Touya trusts you and-"

"Of course," Fuyumi interrupted hastily. "I mean, I helped raise Shouto. Plus, with Touya… Age difference now aside, he's still my twin brother. I knew him- Well, I know him the best. It makes sense. I'd rather it be me than Dad." She sounded decisive. This was a little easier than he'd anticipated. Truth be told, he hadn't known how she would react. She could have been as closed off as her brothers. Natsuo had been somewhat open as well, but Aizawa could tell that even he held back. It was natural for all of them. "What time do you need me there?"

"Five today."

Over the phone, he could hear paper rustling, like she was checking a calendar. "Ah, yes - yes, I can make it. Let me just- That works." She might've been a preschool teacher, but she still had other responsibilities and a life outside of work too. He felt like she was the type that would've changed her entire schedule on the fly for her brothers. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing. "Thank you, sir."

"You don't need to-"

"No, I-I do." Fuyumi took a deep breath and let it out in a shuddering sigh. "I've been thinking about so many things since I saw him and I… I don't think he's ever had anyone truly look out for him. I mean, we were kids. I had teachers at school. I had friends. He wasn't allowed that after his quirk manifested, but by the time his, ah, training stopped, it was like he didn't know how to let anyone in. He was...alone. I never thought that since he had me, but it's not the same. He had to protect himself and I just… Thank you - for giving him the chance he never had."

"It's not just me," Aizawa pointed out.

"I know, but I remember you from the press conference after the attack this past summer," Fuyumi said. The attack that had been led by her twin brother, the one currently in question. It wasn't a mistake that she brought that particular incident up. "You took responsibility for your actions. You were admirable as a teacher and a hero. That's the kind of person he needs right now - the one he should've had from the beginning, Shouto as well."

Aizawa did not want to take all the credit, but he knew when to argue and when to let things go. If she was so determined to thank him, he was certain she would do the same for the other teachers involved. She was genuinely polite and earnest in a way that Touya had to force himself to be. They really were two sides of the same coin. Aizawa didn't have any siblings, but he figured that being separated like this must have stung. Neither Touya nor Todoroki brought up their family often, even when they were together.

She ended the conversation first, citing work, and hung up the phone. Aizawa wasn't sure if the conversation had been enlightening or only a confirmation of what he already knew. Not that he had thought Touya had made anything up, considering how painful it had been for him to admit it, but that was only one side of the story. He at least knew that there were still things he was keeping to himself, but he also knew to let that be. Along with setting up an appointment with a quirk specialist, he had considered seeking out another professional, but he was wary of how Touya would react to that.

No, he knew how the boy would react: very, very poorly. He did not want to talk.

During his conversation with Aizawa and All Might, Touya had obviously glazed over subjects and was evasive or vague where he could be. Aizawa could put two and two together, but these were things that he did not want to assume or come up with his own conclusions about. Until it was fully confirmed by other people or more details came to light, he had to bite his tongue and wait. It was troubling All Might already. One glance at him during the exams said as much.

Eventually, he knew, he would have to speak with Endeavor, but even he occasionally procrastinated on things he didn't want to do. Would it bite him in the ass? No, because he knew he needed all the time he could get before tackling that conversation. Aizawa knew he had a short temper and a low tolerance for bullshit. He would have to prepare himself for a confrontation like that. It would not be pleasant - more like the worst of all parent meetings he'd ever had in one go - but it was his job. He was more concerned about whether All Might should also be there for it or not. The man had a habit of getting too passionate and personally involved.

This afternoon was certainly going to be an...interesting one. He was not looking forward to it at all. He wouldn't be the only one dealing with the parents, but they had decided to speak them all at once, which would undoubtedly cause some sort of chaos with all their clashing personalities on top of those of the students - and the very difficult and confusing topic they would have to explain.

Not everyone would agree with their decision, especially when it came to keeping it a secret.

Aizawa could hope for the best, except he was not the type of man that hoped for things. He would make do. He would, as Fuyumi Todoroki said, take responsibility for the decisions they made at UA concerning Touya and all the consequences that came with it. That was what a hero did. For as much trouble as they caused and stubborn as they were, he knew that his students would as well. That wasn't because he had hope or faith. He simply knew them.

* * *

There had quite possibly never been a more explosive and strange assortment of students and parents in one conference room. Aizawa's tension headache that had been building since last night was now pounding with a vengeance. Like Touya, perhaps, he'd put off dealing with his own troublesome thoughts and it was causing issues. He sat at the left end of the table, All Might at his side, while Vlad King sat on the other end with Principal Nezu next to him. They might've come off as an impressive bunch if not for the incredible energy radiating from the other side.

Along with the six students involved, including Uraraka, three sets of parents and Fuyumi Todoroki were sitting with them. Most of them were confused, some suspicious, and others frustrated. He could understand that. None of them knew the exact reason why they had been called to the school, just that there had been an incident involving their children (or brothers), and none of the students seemed particularly forthcoming.

Bakugou had already sunk in his seat with his arms folded across his chest and a deep scowl on his face. Beside him, his mother loudly harped on him and his father attempted to calm her down. Since he had met them once before, it didn't affect him nearly as much, but his headache said otherwise. It was a little difficult to consider Bakugou to be problematic when he was pouting as his mother scolded him, especially with the bright pink hair he'd been sporting for a while. Inko Midoriya was as quiet as her son, who had his hands on his knees and was staring straight down. Considering his role, he wasn't in that much trouble, but he knew better by now.

In his seat in between his confused parents, Monoma wore a mostly smooth expression, having accepted his fate, but his eyes kept flickering suspiciously to the two boys seated at the opposite end of the table. There were still bags under his eyes from the excessive use of Recovery Girl's quirk. She had wanted him to stay in the nurse's office longer, but he had insisted on leaving and did not want to be fussed over any longer. His skin, which had suffered severe burns, was back to being clear and healthy. Even so, he rubbed his arms periodically, as if to make sure they were normal again.

For her part, sitting in between Midoriya's and Bakugou's parents, Uraraka's expression and entire body language were a cross between uncomfortable and absolutely befuddled. Aizawa had already explained to her that while she wasn't in trouble, he needed her heresince she had been involved. She kept looking sideways at Mitsuki Bakugou and then swiveling her head to catch eyes with Midoriya. Finally, she gave up on both and shrugged her shoulders, facing forward.

That left Fuyumi with her younger brothers, both of whom were attempting to be as still as possible.

Todoroki wore a completely blank expression as usual. No longer concerned that his brother might be expelled (or worse), he had fully accepted and agreed to his punishment. Seeing as how he'd technically broken the law before, this wasn't as bad. Aizawa would have to make sure he still managed to impress the severity of the situation. Fights outside of class were something he would not tolerate. This wasn't even the first one. Granted, despite the damage done to Monoma and Uraraka, this fight had been tame compared to the last one between Bakugou and Midoriya.

On Fuyumi's left and at the very end of the table sat Touya. It was difficult to read his expression, but Aizawa thought he saw nervousness. After opening up to him and All Might (or rather the two teachers prying the truth out of him), Touya did not look pleased to be in the room with everyone else. There might have been a hint of suspicion in his eyes as well, judging by the way he surveyed everyone in the room. He must have known where this was going. It was regrettable. Aizawa knew it would only humiliate him further, but there were some things that could not be kept under wraps any longer.

Maybe they shouldn't have been hidden for so long. No doubt the parents would not be pleased once they found out exactly what had happened and why. Nezu, the staff, the Chief of Police, and a lawyer had discussed what they should do. This was an unprecedented event. Touya was innocent and yet he wasn't. Yes, he was a minor now, but he was also responsible for an attack on these very students. Out of all of them, only Uraraka had not crossed paths with Dabi or one of his clones.

The Bakugous would undoubtedly be the most difficult. Dabi was known as the villain who had led the group and held their son captive so they could escape with him. It would be hard to help them understand what they were doing here, let alone ask them to keep quiet on the manner. Nezu believed things would work out. Generally, Aizawa trusted the principal, seeing as how his quirk gave him a higher level of intelligence, but he had not met Mitsuki Bakugou. She was a force to be reckoned with and Aizawa had been fighting villains for over a decade.

After finishing with an incredulous, "And what on earth possessed you to do that with your hair?", Mitsuki turned to face the teachers and took a deep breath. She wore an almost pleasant expression on her face now, but it was hard to see when she'd been wearing a mirror image of her son's scowling face seconds ago. "I'm assuming Katsuki did something to warrant this abrupt meeting."

"He wasn't alone in his actions," Aizawa told her evenly.

"What happened then?" Mitsuki questioned.

Aizawa and Vlad had agreed that they would share the weight of explaining the incident since they both had students involved. Despite his antagonistic behavior towards Class 1-A, Vlad had said that Monoma was actually a very bright student who showed promise, cooperated with others, and listened well during lessons. He had also been the one to essentially set off a bomb.

"Due to the nature of the heroics course, there is typically a rivalry between Class A and B," Vlad began. He had taken on the responsibility of his student's actions as well. "For some, it is a little more...personal." His gaze settled on Monoma, who, despite his typically arrogant nature, looked away in embarrassment. He was still sixteen. Vlad moved to his student's parents. "Monoma is one of my brightest students, but we've had issues with his rivalry with Class A before. I should've rectified that."

"It's not your fault, sir," Monoma said in a passive tone so very unlike him. After all, he did respect his homeroom teacher, even if he acted out of turn with the other students, just as Aizawa knew Bakugou respected both him and All Might despite his unruly nature.

This was where Aizawa continued the explanation. "The rivalry was exacerbated by the addition of a new student in Class A. It was unexpected and we hoped simply integrating him, as we did an exchange student earlier in the year, would be appropriate, but it apparently caused issues."

When a few of the adults glanced in his direction, Touya sank further in his seat. They had all watched the Sports Festival at the beginning of the year. He hadn't been in it. Undoubtedly most of them had deduced that he was the new student. Seeing as how he looked like his siblings and was sitting with them, he was obviously related to them. Surely they would've known if another relative to the then number two hero was in their children's class.

"While he was not brought in due to any favoritism, Touya is Endeavor's son." Aizawa couldn't help but glance at Touya as he said this, but somehow, he managed to not react at all. He'd expected at least a flinch, but no, there had been nothing. "Considering that one of them was already accepted here under recommendation, a few students were disgruntled."

"It is unfortunate, but students even here get into arguments that devolve into fights," Vlad added, sounding highly disappointed. Aizawa could tell Monoma was fighting the urge to sink in his seat as well, perhaps only not doing so because Touya already had. "Your son confronted Touya about the truth of his heritage and the reason he had been allowed into the heroics course."

In her seat, Mitsuki rubbed her temple. "That's when Katsuki got involved. He's got an opinion about everything."

Aizawa nodded. "He wasn't pleased with the addition to the class either, but the rivalry still stands. When Monoma used his quirk to copy Touya's, it ended…" Poorly? Disastrously? Dangerously? Touya closed his eyes. Talking about his quirk had obviously been painful and humiliating. His arms were practically shaking from how tensely they were folded across his chest, a near mirror image of Bakugou. "He couldn't control the quirk in the end. It was too strong and he wasn't equipped to manage it on the fly."

"It-it's not his fault," Fuyumi piped up, somewhat weakly, looking at the older people in the room. She was only twenty-one in the end, barely older than the kids being scolded. He could tell that she felt it and, when they looked at her, the parents did as well. They knew she didn't belong. Still, she didn't back down. "It's always been like that since it manifested - temperamental. No one can control it as well as he can." She looked to Monoma, who was watching her with critical eyes but remained silent. "It's his quirk, no one else's."

"Indeed, Monoma did make the first move in the fight," Vlad conceded, "and proceeded to antagonize Bakugou into fighting with his quirk."

He didn't look pleased to admit this. If not for his student copying Touya's quirk, they wouldn't be here. Although Bakugou had been quick to jump into a fight, he hadn't started it. Even worse, the supposed "bad one" in the group had done very little in the actual fight.

"When the others realized what was going on, they tried to intervene," Aizawa explained. "We've impressed upon them to not use their quirks to fight outside of class, but apparently that lesson has not been learned." He focused his gaze on Todoroki and Midoriya, the latter of whom looked troubled. They might never have known he had even used his quirk if he hadn't admitted to knocking Bakugou aside in an attempt to stop him from taking further action. He could've gotten out of this clean had he not told on himself. Such an honest kid. "Both Shouto Todoroki and Midoriya used their quirks in a way that only made the situation worse."

"So what you're saying is that our boys got into a fight because of their egos," Mitsuki surmised, glaring down at her son.

"Go on, you old hag," Bakugou snarled. "I know you want to smack me upside the head."

"Don't tempt me," Mitsuki warned, which only made Bakugou scowl even more. "How many fights are you going to get in? You can only do that so many times before they kick you out and then what?"

Nezu sighed. "That's...not entirely it, I'm afraid. Your children, while they acted out in a way that reflects on our school very poorly, were somewhat justified in their feelings."

It wasn't like the principal to consider emotions and such when it came to teaching, but even he could understand what had led to this incident. Once again, they had allowed something to fester and boil underneath the surface instead of addressing it. Vlad had admitted having noticed a few of his students reacting in a disgruntled manner over Touya's addition to class 1-A, but he had hoped they would move on from it as finals got closer.

"What does that mean?" Inko asked. It was the first time she'd spoken since sitting down. While clearly anxious, her voice shaking, she gave them a tremulously determined look that reminded Aizawa of her son. Ah, yes, so that was where he'd gotten it from. The teachers glanced at each other before taking the dive. Fuyumi stiffened in her seat, clinging to the armrest like she was ready to either run or fight. Todoroki clenched his jaw, adopting a hard look. Touya looked away.

"It's difficult to explain the situation," Nezu continued carefully, "but I will do my best." He looked each parent square in the eye. "Touya is indeed the son of Endeavor, but he is not technically the age you see him as now. He's the oldest, but was hit with a quirk that reverted him to this age, sixteen, back when he was a General Studies student at UA with no memory of the five years he lost."

At this, all of the adults looked at each other in confusion, except for Fuyumi, who sat perfectly still and stared at the table as if it might save her. She knew what was coming and she knew it would hurt.

"So, that's weird, but…" Monoma's father gave a helpless shrug. "What does that have to do with anything? He was turned back to a kid, so it sort of makes sense to bring him back here." He leaned over to look at Touya, who leaned back in an attempt to hide behind his sister. "Why not just put him back in the course he was in or leave him in his father's care? I mean, it's Endeavor. He would know what to do."

At that, as if they were somehow connected, all three of Endeavor's children flinched. It was subtle - to the point where he would've missed it had he not been looking in their direction - but there was no mistaking it. Even Fuyumi, who had half-attempted to defend their father to Touya, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Aizawa imagined that, if there weren't so many people in the room, Touya would've done that nervous habit with his quirk of lighting his fingers on fire one by one. The last of them, Todoroki, just looked disgruntled.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," Nezu said. "You see, though he is physically, mentally, and emotionally back to being sixteen, he's actually, well… At his proper age, he was - is - a member of the League of Villains."

The silence that fell over the room was deafening. The parents stared in shock, first at the teachers, then slowly turned their attention to Touya, who was now very obviously trying to hide. It helped that both Todoroki and Fuyumi had moved in their seats so they were positioned to defend him. The look in Todoroki's eyes dared them to say something while Fuyumi's came off as more anxious. Even so, there was a fire behind her grey eyes. She was still Endeavor's daughter. She had not grown into the woman she was today without some fight in her.

Mitsuki was the first to speak. "Are you telling me that...boy was a part of the group that kidnapped my son?" She was surprisingly calm, all things considered, but Aizawa heard the volcano underneath. Any second now, she would erupt. Bakugou glanced at her out of the corner of his narrowed eyes. "And you placed him in the same class?"

"Yes," Aizawa said. His tone did not ask for forgiveness. When they had made this decision, he had been forced to come to terms with what it would mean for him. He had been one of the people to first agree with this. He would stand behind this decision. It was necessary. As an underground hero, he had too often seen what became of those that slipped through the cracks. Touya and the shadow of Dabi that lingered over him were like salt in a wound that would never fully heal.

How many other children had fallen to the same fate? Ignored, hurt, pushed aside by the very heroes that had sworn to protect them?

Her eyes, red like lava, swept back over to Touya. "You let someone like him kidnap you? He's so scrawny."

Bakugou practically hissed, steam almost coming from his ears. "He's five years younger than he was that night. You try fighting back with a burning hand gripping you back the back of the neck. You wanna go now?"

"So our son confronted a villain and was attacked?" Monoma's mother questioned, somewhat hysterical.

Aizawa tried not to get offended over the simplified statement. "He only used his quirk to defend himself in response to your son's use of his quirk."

"And he's not a villain," Todoroki snapped in addition.

Masoru Bakugou rubbed the back of his neck, looking incredibly uncomfortable. "He kidnapped Katsuki…" His son tsked in response, aggravated at the subject being brought up repeatedly.

"You're right," Fuyumi said, her voice somehow shaky yet firm. "He did do that - as Dabi - but that's not him right now. Would you lock him up? In every way, he's a minor right now - and he's more scared, confused, and desperate than anyone else in this room." Touya opened his mouth, but she held up a hand, effectively cutting him off. "Don't. I'm tired of you acting like nothing affects you because it clearly did. You became-" She took another deep breath in an attempt to contain her emotions and continued, "You don't know anything about him, so don't sit there and judge him for things he can't even remember because I can assure you, he's harsher than you could ever be."

"I trust you," Inko Midoriya began slowly, "but how could you have made this decision without informing any of the parents? Apparently not even all the students know that they're…"

Inko was a kind woman. Nice, pleasant, loving. Everyone had their limits though. That line was usually at villains that threatened their children's lives.

"It was the right choice," Midoriya suddenly spoke up. He was still staring down at the floor, but there was a certain intensity in his eyes that reminded him of something he couldn't put a finger on. In his seat, All Might sat up straight, focused on the young student. "Heroes failed him. UA failed him. Society failed him. We keep being taught and seeing villains as this black and white deal, but that's not it. There's nothing black and white about it and it's not fair" - he dug his nails into his pants, clenching the material tightly - "it's not fair to those who had no one to save them."

Inko looked at her son. "Izuku…" He was a kind boy. He'd gotten that from his mother, no doubt. She really had raised a good (if not painfully stubborn) kid.

"You haven't been here," Midoriya said, finally lifting his head to look up at all the parents. "You haven't seen how hard he's fought to belong. He should've been here right from the start. If I'm here-" Midoriya hesitated. Bakugou coughed. It was an odd exchange, but then again, Midoriya had a habit of letting his emotions get the best of him. "Yeah, he did those things and it's hard to reconcile who he is now with what I remember of that villain, but if we can accept him, then so can you."

Monoma's mother sighed, placing a hand against her forehead. "This is what I was afraid of when you said you wanted to apply to UA, Neito: this idealized version of what it means to be a hero-"

"A hero isn't born a hero," Todoroki interrupted coldly. "A villain isn't born a villain. He isn't one now. He's my brother."

"You're a child," Mitsuki pointed out bluntly, "and you're emotionally involved. Of course, you want to think the best of him. We all do in these cases and we all have a habit of ignoring the signs when something is wrong."

Fuyumi fixed a hard look on the older woman, looking more like a Todoroki than ever before. "And you're not emotionally involved? Your vision isn't colored?"

"I'm sorry," Monoma's mother said, not sounding apologetic one bit, "but why is she here and not either one of their parents? She's very obviously not old enough to be their mother. I'd feel more comfortable discussing this matter if we had an actual adult and parent involved on their end. I'm sure he's busy being the number one hero, but where is Endeavor? Two of his children are a part of this mess and one turned out to be a monster."

Aizawa closed his eyes. Vlad rubbed his temple. It was the wrong thing to say. Even if he hadn't known anything about Touya's history, even if he had been completely unaware of the very complicated relationship between Endeavor and his children, he would have spotted the mistake right away. When he opened his eyes, he saw that both Fuyumi and Todoroki's faces were red and there was an even darker look on Touya's. He knew that Touya saw him looking and was refusing to meet his eyes.

Before Todoroki could say anything, Fuyumi snapped, "I know my brother better than my father and I know what's best for his well-being too. I am an adult and actually went to school in order to work with children. You can either speak to me with the same respect as the others or you can not speak with me at all, but I will not tolerate you referring to my brother in such a way."

Both brothers were stunned by their sister's behavior, staring at her with wide eyes and slightly parted mouths. It looked like they had never seen her like this before. Even she looked somewhat caught off guard, blinking behind her glasses, but then she set her lips in a thin line, breathing heavily through her nose, and stared down each parent for a few seconds individually, daring them to say another word out of turn. She looked like she would welcome it, as if she'd been sitting on this for too long and was looking for an excuse to fight.

It instantly reminded Aizawa of Touya.

"I understand your reservations on this matter," Nezu cut in, calm as a cup of tea, "but I think we should hear from the students involved since this directly affects them." He held his paws up in a placating manner. "So often, as adults, we assume authority and do not give autonomy to the children who are affected the most. This is their daily lives. This is someone they know more than any of us."

Mitsuki scoffed. "I'd like to think we - and the police - know better than to-"

"He should stay," Bakugou interrupted.

Both of his parents immediately turned to look at him. No doubt he could feel their gazes, but he continued to sit slouched in his seat, arms folded across his chest, staring at the table in front of him so heatedly Aizawa was surprised holes hadn't been burned in it.

Finally, Mitsuki managed an incredulous, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, he should stay," Bakugou continued. He finally raised his gaze to meet his mother's head on. It looked like an explosion waiting to happen. Uraraka not-so-subtly tried to scoot her chair a little further away. "You don't know him. We do. And what I know of him is that he's still weak." His eyes flickered to meet Touya's. There was nothing weak in that heated gaze, but there wasn't hate or anger either, at least not in the way most people expected of Bakugou. "And yeah, he did pull that shit with me, so what better way to get my revenge and the therapy you've been trying to shove me in than kick his weak ass on the daily in class? It's legal, free, and I can't even in trouble."

Touya said nothing, but Aizawa had a feeling that, if the parents hadn't been around, he would've met Bakugou's challenge right on the spot. A fire had been lit under him, especially after his talk yesterday, and it returned to his eyes as he and Bakugou stared each other down.

A wild and vicious smirk stretched across Bakugou's face. Even if Touya didn't say anything, he must have figured that his point came across loud and clear. "You want to punish him for becoming a villain? I'll pummel it into him. Think of it as me working out my aggression. Hell, he needs it too. He didn't make the shitty ass decision to join the League for no reason. I want my payback and I can't get it if he's not here."

Midoriya chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Well, I wasn't thinking of it that way, but…" He dropped his hand and sat up straight. "If Kacchan thinks he should be here, then I agree. Touya should stay at UA. He belongs here. We've come to know him as a class in this past month and - I know he doesn't feel it sometimes because of his own guilt - he's become an important part of our group." He connected eyes with Todoroki and, by extension, Touya and smiled. "It shouldn't have taken something like this for us to realize the gaps and failures of hero society, but none of us should be here if we refuse to help him."

Everyone's attention turned to Monoma. He had been the one most injured, after all, and the one most critical of Touya's arrival even prior to learning his identity. It would make sense for him to be against him. Vlad had pointed out that Monoma held grudges and he was not likely to be quick to look past what Touya had done as his future self or willing to help him change his ways.

After taking note of everyone watching him and having observed each argument, Monoma let out a long-suffering sigh and waved a dismissive hand. "He belongs in Class A. If anything, this shows how much of a bunch of misfits and braggarts they are." While Vlad shook his head, Aizawa didn't necessarily think this was a bad response. If anything, it felt...calculating, like Monoma was trying to find the right thing to say without giving away too much. It was ironic. If only he knew how much he had in common with Touya in that respect. He'd probably hate it and start blabbing exactly how he felt. "This just gives Class B an edge to show we're stronger. If we can beat not one but two sons of the number one hero, then we're on our way to being the best."

A bark of laughter slipped from Bakugou's mouth. "You really gonna say that after becoming a human barbeque?"

It was a highly inappropriate comment that set the room off, his parents berating him and the others in shock while he looked wholly unapologetic and maybe even proud of himself. Monoma flushed while Midoriya cringed and waved his hands in a placating manner. "Kacchan, please."

Monoma's father cleared his throat. "You spoke about the other students and our son, but you've yet to mention why this young lady is here."

Suddenly brought to the forefront of attention and with all the parents turning to look at her, Uraraka blushed and gave them all an awkward smile. During the entire argument, she had sat back silently and watched, her expression flipping through a multitude of emotions. There had been bewilderment, determination, anger, surprise, and a distant look that told Aizawa she had started to get lost in her own thoughts. The whole exchange must have been strange for her - being involved and yet not at the same time. Now everyone was paying attention to her.

Uraraka fiddled with her thumbs. "Um…" She looked to him for help.

"She is here," Aizawa stated evenly, "because, if not for her quick thinking and intervention, your children might be in the infirmary for worse injuries or suffering under a more extreme punishment." Each adult looked at their unruly teenager, to him, and then finally back to her. He knew what they were thinking: compared to the boys, especially the powerhouses that Bakugou and Todoroki appeared to be, she didn't look like much. "Monoma was severely injured by copying Touya's quirk when it backfired on him, but she was able to get everyone else out of the way in time to ensure no one else was hurt - besides herself."

Finally, as if unable to contain herself any longer, Mitsuki did exactly what Bakugou had called her out on earlier and smacked him upside the head. "Did you at least thank her? Apologize to her for getting her into this mess?"

"She didn't have to do anything," Bakugou retorted, rubbing his head. "It was her decision to get involved."

Mitsuku waved a hand at Uraraka, who let out a squeak at being acknowledged. "She was injured because of your inability to control yourself!"

"She was injured because that idiot bit off more than he could chew!" Bakugou shot back.

"He has a defective quirk," Monoma put in moodily. "It's not my fault."

"It's not defective!" Fuyumi exclaimed, distraught over the description. "It's just really strong. There was no way you could learn to control it on the spot."

Touya let out a strained sigh and rubbed his face. He looked exhausted and like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole. Aizawa understood how he felt. This whole meeting was wearing him down too. All Might squirmed in his seat and even Vlad couldn't manage to stay passionate.

"You should thank her," Mitsuki said, going back to the original topic. "All of you idiot boys."

Uraraka sank in her seat and blushed further. "It really wasn't that big of a deal…"

"No, she's right," Todoroki sighed.

"You did get us out of the blast zone when we were still thinking about fighting," Midoriya added.

"I could've protected myself," Bakugou finished.

Touya abruptly leaned forward and gave him a deeply incredulous look. When Bakugou only responded with a determined glare, he shook his head and fell back into his chair. So far, he'd not said a single word, but that look said it all. He was absolutely done with this discussion. Aizawa had said that he was staying and he could either choose to believe that decision still stood or they would let the parents influence the outcome. Either way, there was nothing he could do that would change anything. It was out of his hands. Aizawa did notice Mitsuki watching the two boys, having caught the looks and mental conversation between them.

"Since Uraraka was the only one not actively involved in the fight but was still injured by his quirk, I think her opinion on the incident matters the most," Midoriya surmised. He looked up to his teachers, eyeing them like he was trying to read them. A very serious expression rested on his face.

"I agree," Touya finally spoke, his voice sounding rough from lack of use.

Multiple eyes jerked in his direction, including his siblings', but he remained focused on Uraraka, who met his gaze easily. It was hard to discern how Touya felt from his tone and his expression was relatively neutral, but Aizawa caught sight of his fingers twitching against his leg. He was nervous. This was the first he'd been able to see her since the incident and he didn't know how she felt.

"I think…" Uraraka chewed on her bottom lip. "I think he tried to stop anyone from getting hurt by his quirk. He knew Monoma wouldn't be able to handle it and he _did_ try to de-escalate the situation." A sheepish smile slowly slid onto her face. "Not very well, to be honest - you get really emotional and worked up - but he tried. Unlike Bakugou and Monoma, who used their quirks to attack, he only used his to defend himself. He even blocked one of the attacks that would've hit me. And he was scared for me when he thought I was going to get hit. I heard him scream my name before the blast." She turned to face him and the other three UA staff members. She wasn't the girl who had shyly asked Present Mic if she could give some of her points to Midoriya for saving her - and yet she was. "That's pretty heroic behavior if you ask me. I think he should stay. Plus, I'd honestly be sad if something were to happen to him after everything he's done to improve."

No one said anything for at least a minute, letting her words soak in. Uraraka squirmed in her seat and folded her hands in her lap. With kids like Todoroki, Bakugou, and Midoriya, she was unaccustomed to being the center of attention, but now everyone was paying attention and thinking about what she had to say. She was more intuitive than people gave her credit for, even herself. Perhaps if she had the same confidence as the others - as she had just displayed - she'd have a much higher standing in the class. She was honest and thoughtful where it counted though, which she knew counted for quite a bit. Aizawa didn't think for a second she was exaggerating or lying about what occurred.

After staring Uraraka down intensely, a look so familiar from seeing Bakugou almost daily that it almost made him roll his eyes, Mitsuki questioned, "You truly believe that? Even after knowing what he's done?"

"Yes, I do," Uraraka replied, turning her attention to the older woman even if she unnerved her. "I'm not making any excuses for his actions - he did what he did and he'll pay for it, I'm sure - but in this case, he was trying to help and save people, not hurt them." She gave a single, slow shrug of her shoulders. "He's trying. I've worked with him on self-defense and hand-to-hand combat. I've thrown him around the room more times than you can count, but he still gets up and keeps going and he thanks me after. I can tell it's difficult for him, but he's doing his best."

Touya slowly blinked and then looked away from her, staring at nothing in particular. Aizawa watched as he processed everything he'd heard, obviously struggling with it, as Uraraka said. Try as he might hide it, the relief was evident in his eyes and his hands had gone still. He had anticipated the parents hating him and being against his presence, but he had not expected this reaction from his classmates. He couldn't comprehend the idea that these kids he was living with, the ones he had attacked, would stand up for him and stick by his side.

Not many people would believe it, the parents were clearly in shock, even Fuyumi to a certain point as she watched her brother out of the corner of her eyes, but they didn't know all of these kids. They didn't fully understand what they had been through. How could they? So many unprecedented things had happened to them already during their first year.

Inko glanced in Touya's direction. "He does seem very...regretful."

Aizawa fought the urge to snort, connecting eyes with All Might. No one knew self-loathing quite like Touya. It was so embedded in him that he didn't even realize it. There were certain things he genuinely believed, especially concerning his abilities, that had made All Might so furious he had nearly transformed into his old self out of anger and devastation. Seeing a child in need always got All Might worked up, but knowing it was due directly to his former status as the number one hero had stung bitterly. Aizawa had known better than to talk to him about it, but he had no doubt that he was banging his head over it now.

All Might had become the number one hero to inspire and save people, not to turn allies into bitter enemies or hurt innocent lives. The fact of the matter was that being a hero was a double-edged sword. Even some villains believed what they were doing was right and justified. They had to take the bad with the good. Being a hero meant living in a gray area and Touya's existence was a testament to that.

"It's kind of hard to picture him as a villain," Masoru admitted.

Monoma's parents faltered, glancing at Touya and then down to their son, who refused to look at anyone but Touya, a knowing glint in his eyes. Finally, the father spoke: "Maybe this is the best place for him. If locking him up is cruel, you can at least keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't do anything here."

"Do anything?" Mitsuki added incredulously. "If Katsuki can't take him like this, then I don't know what he's doing in the hero course."

All six students passed looks between each other, even Monoma. It was impossible to miss. The parents had to have seen it as well and taken that into account. Vlad relaxed in his seat. He was still worked up over Monoma's role in the whole mess and had been almost positive that his parents would be the ones to tear this whole thing apart. Truth be told, after Aizawa and All Might had told Touya he would not be taken out of UA, Nezu had been forced to remind them that they were not out of the woods yet. The parents could most definitely fight against this. If it meant choosing between five promising heroes and the traumatized boy who would turn back into a villain, they knew what they would be forced to do.

The idea that he had unintentionally lied to Touya had kept Aizawa awake for longer than usual, which probably accounted for the migraine.

"This is on our hands as well," Nezu stated. "We did not fully take into account how integrating this young man into the program would look to the other students, even those outside of the hero course." He waved a paw in the direction of the Todoroki siblings. "Considering his lineage, of course it would appear as if we had shown favoritism by letting him in. We should have paid more attention and dealt with it accordingly." He folded his paws on top of the table and focused on the Monoma family. "There is no doubt that your son was not the only one to have felt this way and was disgruntled over the misconception. If perhaps we had taken the time to introduce him to the students - have them get to know each other more - this could have been avoided. It was a lack of communication with the students on our part, something we have been working to fix."

Monoma's mother nodded. "I'm glad you think that way."

"I'd like to discuss this further," Mitsuki stated, her gaze pinning them from across the table. "Without the children would probably be best, don't you think?"

Fuyumi straightened up in her seat, determined not to be left out. It might not have been a jab, but she took it as one regardless. "There are some things I wanted to talk to you about concerning my brother's time here."

"Shouldn't your father do that?" Aizawa heard Monoma's mother mutter.

It had been quiet, but loud enough for the others to hear. Fuyumi had heard it too, her cheeks turning pink, but before she could say anything, Todoroki touched her hand and she deflated. Touya did not look away from the wall. It was unsure if he'd heard the question or not, but his lack of a response suggested he either hadn't or didn't care. In his opinion (and Aizawa's), there were a lot of things his father should have done. It wouldn't change things to wonder about them.

"Yes, of course, I agree," Nezu declared. "Students, if you could pardon us and return to your dorms, we need to speak with your parents."

All at once and clearly relieved to be allowed to leave, the six teenagers got to their feet, some quicker than others, and gave them short bows. Monoma's mother moved to lay a soothing hand on her son's arm, but he jerked away from her and swept out of the room before her hurt expression could affect him. Bakugou actively snarled at his parents before he stomped out of the room. Midoriya hugged his mother and then walked out with Uraraka at his side. Todoroki quietly murmured something to Fuyumi and then waited for her to drag Touya into a hug, one he half-heartedly returned, before walking out with him.

Touya did not look at anyone, keeping his eyes trained to the ground, or say a single word. Aizawa hadn't expected anything different, but All Might still seemed troubled by his lack of a reaction to almost everything. He sighed and tried not to sink into his chair when he spotted the fiery look in Mitsuki's eyes. The fight was far from over and all he wanted to do was go to bed.

They said a hero's job was never done. A teacher's job was even worse.

* * *

 **Ohmytheon notes:** We went through a lot of back and forth with this chapter. I'll admit to struggling with it initially. I think it's important for people to know that a collab isn't always perfect and smooth sailing. But the great thing about working with Misty is that we're able to communicate, be open and honest with each other, and produce something much better in the long run. I went from not knowing what to write to doing something that I really enjoyed. That's really what I love about this fic for me personally and I hope people are able to see the fun we have in our writing and not just all the hard work. Misty went through all that and still beta'd this chapter and a bunch of other things. So the real contender for MVP is actually her.


	24. Beware, Beware, Be Skeptical

**Ohmytheon notes:** Finally, the two classes are combined to become as one. I still think it's kind of weird how separate Class A and B are in the hero course when they're of the same level. Touya would probably have benefited a lot from being involved in Class B and this is a classic example of the miscommunication U.A. suffered from before. With that being said, I really liked writing the Endeavor part. It felt important to because, while I hate Endeavor, I like exploring different sides of him and his and Touya's relationship opens so many doors to that. This is the first time we really see that Touya's view of him doesn't line up, but we also finally see an adult confronting Endeavor's behavior - and he doesn't excuse himself, to be honest. This fic is about facing some hard truths and, as much as I love Touya and so many people relate to him, he's not always 100% right. (Endeavor is still a flaming trash can.) Song is "Wolf in Sheep's Clothing" by Set It Off.

* * *

 _Beware, beware, be skeptical_  
 _Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold_  
 _Deceit so natural_  
 _But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning_

* * *

Spring break was almost upon them. Afterward their second year would begin. It gave Touya a strange sense of deja vu, seeing as how he had reached his second year not too long ago in his memory. He had come back home to find Fuyumi nervously excited and Natsuo pumped to see him. Their mother had been long gone since then, to the point where he'd kind of forgotten that she used to live there. She had been successfully erased from the house.

Their father hadn't allowed him to see Shouto, but Touya had managed it anyway. He snuck over to the other side of the house in the middle of the night (without resorting to climbing the outside of the house like some sort of adventurer). Shouto had been scuffed up and bruised after a hard day of training. It had made him sick, but he hadn't brought it up, instead choosing to talk about U.A. like it was the best place ever.

It wasn't, of course, but Shouto didn't need to know that. It would be great for him. He wasn't the disappointment.

With just a few more classes and the last of their finals ahead of them, Aizawa had issued the first part of their punishment. Touya had awaited something grueling, only to find that his teacher chose to go for something much worse: some classic public humiliation. It wasn't the type that he had suffered through under his father. This was teenage humiliation, something he'd only gone through a handful of times.

Considering he hadn't really given a shit about his classmates before and at U.A., there had been very few opportunities to embarrass him. It was hard to be humiliated when other people's opinions didn't matter and he could barely remember their names. The last time he could remember being so mortified that he wanted the earth to swallow him whole was when he thought it would be a bright idea to climb out his second story window. That had ended in a broken arm. And a broken ego, since Natsuo had the similarly bright idea to blame his accident on a fake wasp.

It was different this time around. Not only was he trying to make a good impression on a group of kids who had the predisposition to hate him, but he was also trying to convince the teachers that he was a good investment. He wasn't used to having to sell himself. He wasn't used to trying to impress anyone his age. He wasn't used to attempting to look, well, not like a dumbass. This punishment was going to make him look like a dunce.

He probably deserved it.

Still, writing an apology for his actions and reading it out loud to the class sounded absolutely awful. Touya was ready to fling himself out the window just trying to write the damn thing. Maybe he should've done it the night before, when Aizawa had told them, but he hadn't been able to come up with anything. All he'd done was sit at his desk and end up scribbling something that resembled an octopus drawn by someone on drugs. When he had woken up to that monstrosity on his desk the next morning, he'd gone into panic mode. If he didn't come up with something, Aizawa was going to rip him a new one.

How did someone procrastinate on an apology? Well, considering that he'd vanished from his family's life for five years without an explanation, he was apparently pretty good at that.

Forgoing breakfast, which he would surely regret come lunch, when his stomach would feel like it was eating itself, Touya put pen to paper and got to writing. By the time he was finished, half of it was scratched out and could only partly resemble an explanation and apology for his actions. Most of it was a lot of rambling off the top of his head that rang insincere and forced. Maybe he could use it as an outline. No, that was a terrible idea. He was horrible at speeches and actively avoided them. He should've spent actual time on this.

(Why had he ever thought that pursuing a career as a hero, which would thrust him into an unforgiving spotlight, a good fit for him?)

With only a few minutes to spare before he would most definitely be late for homeroom, Touya stuffed the letter in his backpack, along with the extra material Aizawa and All Might had assigned him for the hero course. He bolted out of his room, positive that he was the last one in the dorms, only to find Kaminari shoving food in his mouth and trying to zip his backpack up at the same time.

Kaminari swallowed his food. "What are you still doing here? I didn't think Iida would let you run late."

"I stayed behind to finish some, uh, work due today," Touya replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I might've zapped my alarm clock instead of turning it off." Kaminari cringed. Ah, well, that explained why his hair was standing on end, his tie was undone, and his shirt was untucked. He hadn't even fully managed to get ready for the day. "Dude, we're gonna we so screwed if we're late."

"At least you got to eat," Touya pointed out as they rushed out of the dorms.

Kaminari produced a protein bar from his half-zipped backpack. "Always come prepared!" He lobbed it at Touya, who barely managed to catch it. "Now, come on, aren't you in enough trouble as it is?"

Touya groaned. "Don't remind me. He's making us apologize to both classes today."

"Oh, public humiliation." Kaminari shook his head knowingly, a pitying look on his face. "That's rough, man."

With the fear of starting their second year with detention nipping at their heels, Touya and Kaminari were able to make it to class with one minute to spare. Touya's feet actually slid on the ground as he skidded into the room and nearly crashed into Kaminari. Luckily, judging from the still sleeping bag tucked behind the front desk, Aizawa seemed determined to sleep to the very last second before starting class. The two of them settled on taking deep breaths instead of sighing in relief.

That didn't mean he escaped Iida, who gazed at him with a rather disappointed expression. Instead of saying anything, Touya ducked his head and sank into his seat, doing his best impression of not-existing. Meanwhile, Kaminari had his messy hair mussed up even further by Sero and Kirishima ribbing him for his near-tardiness and then laughing at his explanation. Touya tried not to, but he could help but glance at Bakugou, who was leaning back in his seat with his feet on his desk and his arms folded across his chest. He looked pissed, but that was normal.

Once the bell rang, Aizawa peeled himself out of his sleeping bag and took attendance without looking up. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Vlad King entered. It wasn't just Class 1-A that they would be apologizing to this morning. Since Monoma had been involved in the incident, Class 1-B had been made aware of the situation. As the two hero courses were now intertwined through the knowledge of his identity, and to make up for the lack of communication, the two homeroom teachers had decided to bring them together for this punishment.

In his seat behind Bakugou, Midoriya sighed. Shouto didn't move or blink as he watched the Class 1-B students file into the room. When Monoma appeared behind the red-haired girl that Touya recognized from the cafeteria, he didn't look at any of them. In fact, he didn't look bothered at all. It was like he wasn't a few minutes away from being forced to stand in front of the class and read off a written apology. Touya, on the other hand, felt like he was about to be face a firing squad. There was nothing quite like humiliating one's self in front of their peers.

It had really only happened to him once in his memory. When he had been forced to do his quirk assessment test in front of his other General Studies classmates, he hadn't been able to go all out. He'd proved strong enough to be in the Hero course, but when his homeroom teacher had noticed him holding back, he had been told to show what he was actually capable of. It had ended in him injuring himself and almost a few other students, which meant he had been marked down as incapable of controlling his quirk and therefore not currently fit for the Hero course. No one had laughed, but when he returned to class after visiting Recovery Girl's office, he overheard quite a few snide and cutting remarks about himself and his quirk.

How he'd managed to not lash out on the spot was still a mystery. He must've completely shut down, because he didn't remember anything else from that day.

Once the Class 1-B students found places to stand throughout the room, Aizawa stated, "You know the drill."

There was no need to explain a second time. Everyone knew what they were here for. While Shouto and Midoriya glanced at each other before standing up, Bakugou and Touya did not look at anyone as they made their way to the front of the room, where Monoma was seemingly waiting for them. Bakugou had to make the quick decision of where he was going to stand, placing himself on the right end; where Touya had planned on standing. None of them were good options to stand next to, but he deemed Midoriya to be the least irritating out of all of them. That forced Touya directly between Midoriya and Shouto since Monoma was not moving from the other end.

Fucking great. He loved being the center of attention. Regardless, it was strangely appropriate, seeing as how all the eyes of Class 1-B seemed to fall on him anyway. They hadn't spent the past month with him so this was their first time interacting with him while knowing who he was. A myriad of expressions were sprinkled throughout the room. Touya didn't know where to look, seeing as how Iida seemed to be radiating disappointment and Bakugou's group of friends might've been judging him. It wasn't until his eyes landed on Mina, who gave him a thumbs up, that he took a breath and settled his gaze on his empty desk.

"We have a zero-tolerance policing on fighting outside of class," Aizawa told the two classes. "I know this is a very confusing and difficult situation, but it is highly important that you refrain from acting out on your own. You're not just representing yourself when you come here. Your actions and behavior also reflect U.A. and us."

"I, myself, apologize for thinking it best to keep you in the dark on our decision," Vlad King stated in a firm voice. It was stronger-sounding than Aizawa's, more passionate, but somehow less foreboding. Aizawa's lack of a tone still managed to throw Touya off his reading game. "Communication is key and I regret not bringing you in on this earlier. We unintentionally created a divide when we should be working together more than ever. This is believed to have started because of misunderstandings and a lack of communication. We gave the wrong impression by perpetuating such actions further."

They had to start things fresh. They would enter their second year with an essentially clean slate and an open line of communication - starting with apologies for their rash actions that had reflected poorly on everyone.

Midoriya cleared his throat and held up his letter. Touya took a glance at it and almost melted in dismay. It was so damn neat. His paper was crumpled up from the way he'd shoved it in his bag. Now he was really going to look like an ass. "I would like to formally apologize for my behavior. It's not the first time I've gotten into a fight outside of class and I should have known better. Instead of trying to de-escalate the situation, I let my own prejudices distract me. I could have very well made the situation worse if not for Uraraka's quick thinking."

In her seat, Uraraka blushed, unaware that they had decided to thank her as well. Aizawa had said it himself: if not for Uraraka using her quirk to knock them out of the way, everyone else would've been injured by Monoma going nuclear. They really would've been in trouble if more than two people had been injured.

"My actions have consequences," Midoriya continued. "Next time, instead of automatically assuming I need to fight in order to help someone, I will consider other options. I've done so in the past and I should continue to do so. I'm here to become a hero and I want to look back on these years proudly, not embarrassed. I'm sorry for behaving in such a way that shamed my teachers but also sets a bad example for my peers."

 _Wow, okay, way to fucking set the bar high,_ Touya thought dryly, doing his very best to remain completely blank. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to hide in his dorm and never come out. He'd do a year's worth of dishes if it meant not doing this.

That wasn't an option and this was only the beginning.

As Midoriya folded up his letter and returned to his seat, Shouto stepped up to speak next. Unlike Midoriya, he didn't have a piece of paper in his hands. Had he decided not to write one?

"I'm not going to make excuses for my behavior," Shouto said in a flat tone. "I acted out of emotion and those actions reflected poorly on UA." He glanced briefly at Touya before returning his gaze to his classmates. "I can say that this is a difficult time for me, but it won't erase my out of turn behavior. If Uraraka had stepped in, I would have gone out to cause more damage than help. I should have considered that. I did not. Touya is my brother - he is who he is - but I've been here long enough to know better than to let my emotions get the best of me. I won't act that way again."

With that taken care of, Shouto walked back to his desk and sat down. His expression was blank, but he kept a measured gaze on Touya. It was easier to look back at his brother. Now that he had spoken, Touya honestly felt like he had a better idea of what he was supposed to say. However, it wasn't until Midoriya coughed that he realized that he was supposed to speak right now.

Shit.

"Um…" Touya stared down at the wrinkled paper in his hands. It was only legible to him because he'd written it, but if anyone else were to try to read it, they'd be lost. He had started and stopped so many times while trying to come up with something decent that would at least help him pass, but the truth was that it sucked, was insincere, and was essentially the same old shit he said all the time.

He folded the paper up and shoved it in his pocket.

"I figured out this past month that saying sorry sometimes doesn't matter," Touya said. "Shouto's right: I am who I am and nothing I do is going to change the things I did in the years I lost. I am sorry and I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt, but I know words don't mean a lot. All I can do is work to be better. And I _will_ be better. I messed up and hero owns up to their shit. I knew I shouldn't fight, but I let my temper get the best of me. It's something I've been working on for as long as I can remember." He didn't mean to sound flippant when he was being honest. Hopefully, at least Aizawa and some of Class 1-A understood that. "I just want to thank Uraraka. I knew things were going south, but she was the only one who reacted properly when we let our dumb egos get out of hand." Everyone was staring at him. He shrugged his shoulders. "That's pretty much all I got."

There was nothing else for him to say. Maybe it wasn't much of an apology - not in the eyes of those who didn't know him at all - but the ones that mattered would get the picture. At least he thought they would. Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Touya slipped back to his seat. Nearly everyone's eyes followed him, like they thought he might show his true colors if they looked away, but then most looked back to the front when Bakugou left out an aggravated huff.

"I'm here to become the number one hero," Bakugou began in an aggressive tone, a far cry from apologetic. "I'm not gonna be able to do that if I keep wasting my time fighting extras and small fries. It's not worth it and I shouldn't have done it." Touya couldn't help but make a face, furrowing his brow and tilting his head. Was this kid for real? At his desk, Midoriya sighed. Yeah, he was. Ah, well, this was probably as close to apologizing as he got. "I don't have time for copycats and pre-baked vil-" He caught the sharp glare in Aizawa's eyes. "Assholes."

Touya almost laughed. 'Assholes' wasn't exactly a step up from 'villains', but it was at least true. Aizawa looked like he wanted to curl back up in his sleeping bag for the rest of the day. He would be down for that too.

When Bakugou spotted the more open, expectant look on Vlad King's face, he all but growled and added, "I didn't need help, but I'm glad Uraraka was there to save the other idiots," before stomping to his seat. Honestly, Touya thought his apology might've been better, so he didn't feel so bad. It was the best they were going to get out of either of them, so their teachers didn't seem too perturbed.

That left Monoma standing up front on his own. He stood casually, with his hands in his pockets and a smooth expression on his face. He certainly _looked_ unbothered. "My behavior was a poor reflection of U.A.'s standards and more along the lines of Class 1-A's antics. I let my ego cloud my vision and, instead of speaking with my teachers, I acted on my own judgment. It was a mistake. I came to U.A. not only to become a hero but because it is the best hero school in the country. I may not trust certain students" - his gaze flickered to Touya and Bakugou, both of whom stiffened in their seats - "but I trust my teachers and the pro heroes guiding us. It's sometimes difficult for me to understand their...leniency. That does not mean I should act out of turn."

To be honest, despite the fact that Touya didn't like him one bit, he had to admit that Monoma's apology sounded both sincere and concise. He was upfront about his feelings, yet acknowledged his failures. It was a smart way of doing this. Had Monoma actually practiced this speech? He was so clear and unwavering. Maybe that was just who he was. He might've been an ass, but he'd still managed to get into the hero course.

"Thank you, Uraraka," Monoma finished. "I struggle with my feelings towards Class 1-A, but I would have deeply regretted seriously injuring anyone outside of our hero course. Your quick thinking sparred me any conflicting emotions I might have felt over that."

By the time Monoma walked to stand next to the red-haired girl again, Uraraka's face was as bright red as Kirishima's hair. She hadn't known that she would be singled out for her actions. Touya still had trouble believing that she had done everything to save them before herself. His fire quirk would've hurt her the most. The moment she realized what was going to happen, she should have run away. She should have escaped. Instead, she got them out of the way first and herself last, so she was partially caught in it - and she didn't seem to begrudge Touya or Monoma for her injuries.

"We would like to keep this as open as possible," Vlad King stated once both classes were settled. "Are there any questions? Depending on what they are, we will try to answer them as best as possible."

Class 1-A didn't have as many questions, as they had known about and been with Touya for a month, but Class 1-B did not have that luxury. The UA staff had finally made them aware and brought them up to speed on the situation, but they didn't know everything. Touya knew that, if any questions did arise, they would be directed towards him and not the teachers. He had to steel himself for it - prepare himself for anything - but Aizawa had to know that there were some things he would not answer.

Finally, after conferring with each other in low murmurs, the red-haired girl raised her hand and Vlad nodded in acknowledgment. She stepped forward and, with her eyes directly on Touya, asked, "I understand why UA is doing this, but, seeing as how you're going to turn back into a villain, what do you get out of this?"

That… was a good question, one he had been considering for a while. He still didn't have a good answer. It probably wouldn't be what they wanted to hear, but, with everyone's eyes on him again, he had to say something. As much as he wanted to appease people so they could move the fuck on, he knew now wasn't the time for his bullshit. He had to be honest. He wasn't a fan.

"It's not like I can make up for what Dabi did to you all and the public," Touya answered. "Good deeds don't erase all the bad shit." He thought of Fuyumi and Shouto telling him that their father was trying to do right and be better. It didn't erase all the shit he had pulled in the past. It didn't make up for the pain he'd caused. He couldn't remain bitter about that and not accept the same fate for himself. "I just… I want to do some good - I want to _be_ good - before I turn back into a shitty villain."

There. That was it. That was the best answer he could come up with. He wanted to do good. He'd done what he could when Shouto had been younger, but it had never been enough. This time around, he wanted to do enough good that would make an impact. He wanted there to be an impression of his actions to show he had been something once upon a time. Somewhere along the line, he'd made the decision to become a villain, but right now, he would make the decision to be a hero - or at least something close to it - no matter how much it pissed off his future self.

"Anything else?" Aizawa asked. There were probably a lot of questions, but none that anyone in either class was willing to ask in front of their homeroom teachers. That was understandable. Touya was still relieved when multiple students shook their heads. "I hope this lesson was drilled into your heads. We will not be so lenient if something like this happens again."

Despite not wanting to come off as meek, Touya didn't feel like dealing with the looks many of the Class 1-B students would give as they shuffled out of the classroom. Besides, judging from the look on Shouto's face, he was giving a strong enough staredown for the both of them. He was surprised to spot a few other Class 1-A students with the same looks on their faces, including Midoriya, Mina, and Uraraka. It was almost like they were protecting him, which was absurd. Yes, they'd helped him out, but those other kids were still their peers. They had to matter more than him, right?

"Now," Aizawa said once the door shut, "are you all done wasting my time?"

The class murmured, "Yes, sir," as a group, Touya included, and they meant it. There was no time to waste. For them, it was finals. For him, every second counted. He had to take what he could get and use it. He didn't want to waste any more time.

* * *

After the morning mass apology session, Touya felt bogged down. Luckily, everyone either recognized it or were too caught up in their own heads due to finals to notice. It was probably the latter, but he didn't mind either way. Besides the grateful smile from Uraraka, no one brought up the morning's humiliating events. It was like they'd already moved on, had accepted what had happened, and were ready to progress. It made sense, but it was hard for him to understand when he was so used to lingering on things.

The rest of the day dragged by, but he suffered through it with minimal incidents. Seeing as how the rest of Class 1-A was busy with finals, that left Touya mostly on his own. He was fine with that. He used the time to study on his own and then, in a practical hero lesson that he was almost certain was part of his punishment, worked with Midnight. By the end of that, she was smiling happily and he was left to wonder if the gas her quirk created could cause permanent brain damage if breathed repeatedly.

Everyone would probably already back at Heights Alliance once he finished. Touya dragged himself back to the building. Someone could've tried to start something with him today and he wouldn't have the will to go through with a fight. However, there was one last thing he needed to do before he completely crashed. He'd been thinking about it since Aizawa had told them to write an apology to give to the class. There was one person who deserved more than that.

Touya's gaze caught on the form of Iida Tenya. He allowed it to linger for a heartbeat before casting a quick glance around the room. Every few seconds, one of the people mulling about would throw a look his way, which was to be expected, given the circumstances. Although it made his skin prickle with apprehension, it didn't look like anyone was about to march over and confront him within the next thirty seconds. That was good. He could work with that.

Attempting to take a deep breath only served to increase his awareness of how his lungs had tightened to accompany the sensations of a burning stomach and leaden feet. Shame had long become a familiar feeling to him. Where it was concerned, familiarity provided no comfort, but it did, in theory, make it hurt a little less when it returned. A punch to the gut was bound to start feeling less important when it happened five times daily. The additional guilt that flared upon seeing the class representative was just a particularly harsh hit amongst a rain of blows that hadn't truly ended since the incident itself.

It was still enough to spur him into movement.

His voice felt like it might get caught in his throat. He would be too loud, too soft, or too uneven. Instead, his voice was perfectly smooth as he came to a stop in front of his classmate and said, "Iida, can we talk?" It was only once the words left his mouth did he consider another risk: too empty. Being difficult to read was normally a strength, but not when he needed to sound sincere.

"Sound sincere". He _was_ sincere. Shouldn't that make it easier?

Iida gave a sharp nod, the faint furrow of his eyebrows being the only hint of any uncertainty. "Of course," he said, just like Touya had known he would. It was too obvious a response to count as any sort of victory.

One of the hardest parts of things like this was trying to figure out how to start. Not asking to talk, for that could be the start of any conversation, but the parts that mattered. They were immediately plunged into awkward silence as Touya found himself confronted by this problem. He couldn't think of anything that didn't feel like it would taint it somehow. Although he may have been imagining it, he swore that he could see signs of agitation increasing in Iida with each passing second. If they didn't get on with it soon, he would run out of time. He was probably becoming less credible with every single one of those seconds. (How long would it take, some morbid part of him wondered, for Iida to feel like he was talking to Dabi?)

After roughly fifteen horrible seconds that seemed to occupy their own separate spacetime, he blurted it out. "I'm sorry."

Iida's eyes blinked several times. "I'm sorry?"

"Yeah," Touya confirmed. "You've been trying really hard with me." He had been trying hard with everything where it concerned Touya, from catching him up on classwork to making him feel welcome and included and, even if he wasn't always successful, treating him like a normal student. It might have helped to list those things, but frankly, apologizing was already hard enough. "I don't want you to think that I don't know or appreciate it. I know I don't always listen to you." He paused there, for while he didn't always listen, he had reasons. It was so tempting to list them and try to bring him one step closer to understanding. Or would he just be making excuses? Refusing to let time and believability start slipping by once more, he pushed the impulse aside and continued, "And I should. During the fight, I should have thought about what you would say. I…must have really disappointed you. I'm sorry."

At that point, it became harder not to shift his gaze away. Despite everything he had come to learn about Iida, he couldn't shake the feeling that if he didn't look away, he would end up seeing his expression shift into one of disappointment and anger. It made him feel like a grade A moron. Even if he _was_ feeling those things, he had enough control over himself that it wouldn't show. Sure, it would have with _Endeavor,_ but Iida and Endeavor were very different people. Besides, he hadn't seen his father in nearly a month. Logic dictated that reactions like that should be _gone._

His shoulders tensed the moment Iida's lips began to move, but Touya caught himself and prevented it mid-way. It was almost painful to maintain a semi-casual posture on top of forcing himself to look at him. (Or _should_ he have been tense? Would his apology look insincere and invalid if he didn't look afraid of the response? Or would that make him manipulative?) That imagined pain began to subside the instant he noticed Iida's lips were twitching _up_ instead of _down._

Iida clasped one hand firmly on Touya's shoulder, which finally pushed him to break eye-contact so that he could stare at it disbelievingly, while using the other the gesticulate. "I will admit that I was concerned - and a little disappointed, yes - but that was because I thought you had forgotten what should be done in the heat of the moment, not because I thought you don't care about your behavior or haven't been listening." Iida's voice was clear as a bell. Loud, too. Touya looked away from the hand, still trapping his shoulder, and around the room. People were starting to stare.

"Howev-" Iida stuttered to a halt as he followed Touya's gaze. Suddenly noticing his discomfort, he dropped his hand and cleared his throat. "Oh. I, uh-"

"It's fine," Touya assured him, pressing his lips into a small smile.

A few moments passed before the determined glint returned to Iida's eyes and he started back up. This time, he was quieter and softer, but no less passionate. "However, I am not upset, nor do I believe my time spent with you has been wasted. You just proved so! No offense, but you do not strike me as someone who has an easy time apologizing, Touya. Owning up to your mistakes, considering the feelings of others, and willingly apologizing is a big step. I'm quite proud of you!"

Touya rubbed the back of his neck, fighting the urge to turn red. Iida was so deeply genuine and upfront about how he felt. It was the complete opposite of him. Fuyumi would probably tell him that he could learn a thing or two from the Class 1-A president. It was never going to happen, but he could try not to disappoint. He'd been trying to do that his entire life, but he had found that it was honestly easier than he'd expected. Iida and the others didn't expect perfection from him. Aizawa, All Might, and the other UA staff that worked with him didn't expect him to have top grades, constantly smile, and always be on top of things.

All they expected of him was to try his best and they seemed to know that his best didn't always reach the mark - and that was okay. It was a far cry from how he'd lived before. It felt kind of weird. In a way, being a constant disappointment made things easier because he knew that, whether he tried or not, the result was always the same.

"You could say apologizing doesn't come easily to me," Touya admitted with a nervous chuckle. He still felt like people were watching them out of the corner of their eyes in an attempt to pretend that they were giving him privacy, but he ignored them. The moment was over. He'd done what he had come here to do and now he could move on. Spring break in between the school years meant starting anew. Wasn't that what spring was about or some other metaphorical shit that briefly made people feel better?

"I appreciate it," Iida told him.

"Mmhm, yeah." Touya's eyes roved over the rest of the room. Everyone was knee-deep in the last of their studies, back in their own worlds. It made him realize that, while they might've been intrigued by his conversation with Iida at first, they had more important things to worry about. No one cared enough to mock him. They were interested and then they went back to what they were doing. He would be left cringing over his awkward nature and clumsy attempt at an apology far longer than anyone else would think about it. Chances were, most of them wouldn't even remember.

He really needed to get out of his own head. Life would probably be a lot easier if he did. That was easier said than done. The way he'd been raised had practically been psychological warfare. Getting stuck inside his head was his best talent.

Speaking of which, a thought suddenly popped in it. "Oh shit!"

Iida gave him a somewhat startled look. "Pardon?"

"I just remembered something," Touya groaned, slapping a hand to his face. "Aizawa wanted me to turn in that extra hero coursework I've been doing today so he had time to review it before the end of the week."

"He's probably still in his office," Iida pointed out. "He often works late." He frowned a little. "That's probably why he's always so tired."

"Yeah, yeah, good point," Touya said, a sense of urgency burning through him. "I can just drop them off now."

It would later occur to him that he should've thanked Iida for helping him out, but he'd already apologized and kind of thanked him, so it was fine. He bolted to his room, using the stairs instead of the elevator, and grabbed his backpack, which was resting on his bed. If anyone thought he looked crazy for the way he was running around, they didn't say anything, too busy studying. How many of them had remembered to do something at the last minute, especially during finals week, and ran about in a panic? He'd been so distracted by all of the apologies and public humiliation that he'd completely forgotten about the homework.

Right now, Iida's quirk would come in handy. Touya was not a fast runner, but it probably wouldn't matter if it took him five or ten minutes to get to Aizawa's office. All that mattered was he dropped the packet off. Then he could take a breather. He wouldn't have anything else to do after this. Collapsing face-first onto his bed and not getting up until the next morning sounded great.

If he had actually been paying attention, he might've realized that something was off. He might've noticed that Aizawa's office door was open or heard the other voice inside.

Instead, it wasn't until Touya skidded to a halt in front of the office, his mouth open to announce his presence, that he found out that Aizawa was not only already speaking with someone, but that someone was his father.

Without halting, Touya all but jumped back, stumbling over his feet, and flattened himself against the wall. His heart had already been beating wildly in his chest from running, but now it was lodged firmly in his throat, choking him and making it difficult to breathe. He clutched his backpack against his chest with one arm while he pressed a palm over his mouth to quiet his panting breaths. He couldn't be certain whether Aizawa had seen him or not (although it was hard to put anything past him), but his father's back had been to the door. He might have heard footsteps, but if he turned around to see who it was, he would've only seen an empty doorway.

"-an outrage!" his father exclaimed in a furious boom. "Not only was I not made aware of an incident involving my son, but I had to find out through my daughter, who wouldn't even tell me the details, and it was only by accident. You involved my daughter, dragging her name into this mud. She's done a lot for herself. She does not need to be in this mess too."

Touya closed his eyes, his mind immediately jumping to Fuyumi. He hoped she was okay. Their father had only shown anger toward her a few times, and never the direct rage he had shown Touya or Shouto. Besides, he was supposed to be better, right? They had said he was better. Maybe not to him, but to the others, he was trying. In a way, it kind of sounded like he was concerned that Fuyumi's involvement with UA's decision to house a de-aged villain might taint her life, name, or career, so maybe he did care.

Then again, he had been worrying about Touya and the others sullying Shouto and his future success, so he had separated them too. How many memories had Touya lost with Fuyumi because of the same so-called concern?

"Was it All Might?" his father questioned.

"No, I made the decision not to call you on my own," Aizawa said in a flat tone. It was almost dismissive, which made Touya open his eyes and grimace behind his palm. The unspoken statement was that not everything revolved around All Might, which, in Endeavor's case, wasn't true. "I did not think your involvement would be necessary."

"Not necessary?" his father snapped.

"Let me correct myself," Aizawa replied, seemingly unconcerned that the current number one hero was yelling at him in his office. "I did not think your involvement would help the situation. In fact, I believed it would make things worse."

Touya didn't have to look into the room to know that his father's face was red with anger. He had seen him angry - had been the source of it, had smarted off to him, had yelled and even physically fought with him to no avail - and he knew that Aizawa's words would set him off. It didn't matter if he was doing better and working on his temper, Touya was a trigger by simply existing.

"That is my son," his father stated in a barely controlled voice.

"Sons."

"What?"

"Sons," Aizawa said in a sharp tone. "Those are your sons. Did you conveniently forget one?"

Half of Touya knew he should leave. He should walk away right now. He didn't want to hear this - he couldn't hear it - he wouldn't be able to sleep through the night if he did. It didn't matter what his father said about him. It wasn't anything he hadn't heard before or didn't already think about himself. His father's opinion of him had been imprinted in his brain a long time ago. Unlearning that so he could be better was a lesson that he knew he was struggling with.

Not to mention that he was terrified of what Aizawa would say. Fuyumi defending him to the other parents had been one thing. She was his sister. What Shouto said to the class had been less of an apology and more of an acknowledgment, if he was being honest. They were family. Aizawa was something else. A teacher. A hero. He didn't have to care. Once this whole quirk business was over, he could wash his hands of this and, if Dabi turned out to be a failure, say he tried his best. And yet, Aizawa had defended him once before when his father had first seen him on campus, but now he knew a lot more of their history. It made Touya sick to his stomach.

 _He asked. He and All Might asked. I had to be honest. I had to tell them a little to get them off my case._

"No, I didn't," his father said. It was a strange tone that Touya had trouble associating with him - measured, almost guarded. If part of him still wanted to run, those three words solidified the other half of him - the part that wanted to stay. Maybe he needed to hear this. It would hurt, but it would only make him more determined to prove his old man wrong. Whatever he said, he did belong here. The other hero course kids had said so. Shouto wanted him here. Every word against him would be fuel to do better.

"Your sons were involved in an incident," Aizawa told him, "but contrary to what you believe, Touya did not start it. In fact, he tried to stop it, but the other students involved escalated the situation." Whatever Fuyumi had told him, no matter how she had tried to defend him, their father probably hadn't believed it. She had done it before, when they were younger, and he'd never believed her then, either. "You're so quick to think the worst of him because of what happened, but you're completely in the dark of his progress here - and you've yet to accept the responsibility of your role in this situation."

Endeavor was not the type of hero to flinch at mere words, but even Touya flinched at the cold accusatory tone in Aizawa's voice.

"What did he tell you?" his father questioned.

"Enough," Aizawa replied. "He told me enough. I had to pull it out of him tooth and nail and it was only after the incident - and I know he held back more information. To protect himself or you, I'm not sure, but you forced him into an ugly position."

"It was for his own good-"

"His own good?" Aizawa cut in. "I know about his dual quirk, Endeavor. I didn't find out until it turned on the student that copied him. He kept it a secret that long because he taught to be ashamed of it - that it was a weakness he needed to overcome." The disgust was evident in his voice. It was faint, almost as if he was making an attempt to remain objective, but couldn't hide his feelings entirely. "He should have seen a quirk specialist the moment you realized his body was suited for an ice quirk. With a powerful fire quirk like that, it's a wonder he didn't die as a child with all the rigid training you put him through."

It would've been easier if he had. There were many times when he had thought he might. In his youth, his quirk had lashed out at him more often than not. It was a constant routine of fire, salves, and bandages. After a while, when he had been at UA and training on his own, he had come to accept that there would be scars no matter what he did, but he had never anticipated them getting as bad as they had when he became Dabi.

"He had to learn how to control it," his father countered firmly. "His quirk was extraordinarily powerful - flames hotter than me and I knew they would be stronger too in time."

"You used him," Aizawa said coldly. "And when you wrung whatever you could out of him, you tossed him aside in favor of your youngest. I don't need to guess what happened there, do I?"

His father would never apologize for what he'd done. Even if he was legitimately regretful - even if he was truly a better person - it would only mean that he knew that apologies were useless. He'd done what he'd done. A hero owned up to their shit. He would not make excuses for his behavior or the way he'd treated his family; he could only offer an explanation and let the other person decide what to do.

And fucking hell, Touya wanted that goddamn explanation more than an apology.

He didn't give a shit about his father saying he was sorry for how he'd treated him, how he'd taken him away from Fuyumi and Natsuo, how he'd stolen his childhood in so many ways. It didn't matter. It was gone. Maybe he didn't need an explanation either, but he wanted it. His father might not care about him enough to tell him, but he had been forced into a position where he had to face a fellow pro hero who was not in a forgiving mood. Touya felt a vicious sort of pleasure streak through him, knowing that his father was in an uncomfortable situation.

"I did," his father finally said, "but once I came to the conclusion that he could not be what I wanted, I knew he had to learn how to get a tight grip his quirk. It was dangerous right from the start and often spiraled out of his control. He hurt his sister and even his mother a few times on accident. I was wary of what might happen if it stopped being an accident - and it did."

"You did not do everything you did out of concern for him and you know it," Aizawa replied.

"You're right." His father's voice was not one that asked for forgiveness - Touya didn't think it ever would - but his heart still stuttered in his chest upon hearing that admittance. "I wasn't a good father and I won't proclaim to even be a good one now. I can say it wasn't in my nature to be a father, but...I made the choice to have children and I did not follow through properly with it."

Aizawa could have said something at this point, but he didn't. He chose to keep quiet, which meant that Endeavor would not know how much that he knew. It was a strategic move and both father and son knew it. If he said more than what Aizawa knew, he could damn himself; if he lied and Aizawa called him out on it, he would damn himself; if he omitted things that Aizawa knew, it would be damning. It was best to be vague in this case. If Aizawa wasn't going to drudge everything up, then he wouldn't either.

Honestly, Touya was grateful. He still felt guilty and sick to his stomach about how much he'd said. He didn't want his father to know that he'd essentially ratted him out. He shouldn't have said so much, but it had felt both good and terrible to talk about it for once. Not even he and Fuyumi had talked about his training much. He'd told her enough to explain himself and why he'd been so distant and cold at times, but he didn't want her to know all the gory details. It would only upset her. He had done something similar with Aizawa and All Might (and they clearly knew it), but it had felt relieving to tell someone outside of his family about it and find out that they wouldn't shame him for being weak or a failure.

It had felt good to hear, even if only once, that his father had been in the wrong and not him.

"He's having nightmares again, you know," Aizawa said. "He asked for quirk inhibitor braces to wear at night."

"I thought he'd outgrown that," his father muttered.

"He's under an incredible amount of stress," Aizawa pointed out. "On top of trying to please everyone and come off as non-threatening as possible, he's scared and confused. And he's not, but he's used to being alone. You made it incredibly difficult for him to ask for help. He still thinks he's faulty - he thinks he's flawed because of his quirk - and it hurt and hindered him, not just physically. That's not okay."

His father took a moment to respond. Touya could picture him thinking of the right thing to say, but there wasn't. It was all wrong and they all knew it.

"You saw his medical records," his father said.

"I did," Aizawa replied, "although I know they aren't the complete ones. Touya didn't have to tell me. His school records showed repeated damaging use of his quirk. He wasn't afraid to hurt himself."

"He had trouble controlling his quirk as soon as it manifested and it didn't help that it appeared so early," his father continued. It was like his quirk had been fighting its way to get out. It had appeared as soon as possible. He had been only been a toddler. What did a child his age know of control? "He was so young - and so powerful. He could light up an entire room at three. Yes, I got greedy. I saw the power and strength before I saw the danger and by the time I did - by the time I realized how much his quirk burned through him and took control - it was almost too late. The fire he started in his sleep didn't just destroy his room. It almost took his sister's too. He was still thrashing in his sleep, burning alive, when I ran in there to retrieve him. He had no idea what happened. No control."

Touya dropped his hand from his mouth and clenched it into a fist at his side. He could vaguely remember his father waking him up and pulling him out of his burning room. He'd woken up already crying and the pain from his self-inflicted burns had flooded to his senses the second he opened his eyes. If he thought back hard enough, he thought there might've been panic in his father's eyes, especially when he'd started hacking. Had his father held him until the ambulance arrived to take him, even after he got violently sick? Fuyumi had been crying too, she and Natsuo clinging to their mother, who was very pregnant with Shouto at the time.

He thought it was just his bedroom. He hadn't known Fuyumi's had got caught in the fire as well. She was more sensitive to heat and fire than he was. If she had gotten stuck in her room because of the fire his quirk caused…

"I was told by the doctors that some people were inherently incapable of controlling their quirks and that there was a facility for them," his father continued. "If this kept happening and he didn't get it under control, with one as dangerous and strong as his, he might not have a choice. I gave him the inhibitor braces to keep him and my family safe. I changed his training to one that focused on control."

"So you pushed him past his limits repeatedly to save him?" Aizawa questioned.

"Yes and no," his father answered. "I knew he would never be able to...achieve anything unless he learned to control his quirk first. He was already strong. I couldn't pass my knowledge of hellfire onto him until he got that down. Besides that, he had to or there was a high possibility he would not be allowed to live in society. It would be one thing for him if he simply didn't use it, but his quirk would activate on its own or whenever he felt extreme emotions."

"You didn't help that," Aizawa pointed out.

"I thought that, if he could learn to control it under the harshest circumstances, it would make everyday life easier on him," his father said. "He eventually figured out how to suppress his quirk, how to keep it focused in his hands where he _was_ immune to fire, how to wield it in a way that would not hurt himself or others. He couldn't get to his full strength without using his entire body though and, in the end, it left us both frustrated and on opposite ends."

"That still doesn't excuse the fact that you didn't seek out a quirk specialist," Aizawa told him, "which, by the way, we're taking him to see. It's obvious now that he was using support equipment as Dabi to strength his quirk and to protect himself. He should've had that from the start."

His father had the nerve to scoff. "I didn't want him to become dependent on support or others to control what was his power."

"It's not dependency," Aizawa snapped, for the first time sounding actually angry. It was still somewhat contained, for he most likely didn't want to get into an actual argument with Endeavor, but it was the most open Touya had heard for him this far. "It's a part of his everyday life. It's his quirk. You not only handicapped him, but you made him feel as if it was his fault. You had to know what could possibly happen when you had children with someone with an ice quirk. With the right gear - which some people simply have to have in order to live - he could have surpassed any of our expectations."

"And what are your expectations of Touya?" his father demanded. "Since you seem so invested in his well-being - and his future, which we both know the outcome of."

For some reason, this was the part that made Touya want to truly run. He didn't want to know this. He'd already failed so many people. It embarrassed him to realize how much he didn't want Aizawa to be in that category. His cheeks burned in mortification. Had he really just replaced his father's judgment with Aizawa's? How much more childish could he be? How desperate and pathetic?

"I don't expect anything more of him than I do my other students," Aizawa responded evenly. "If you've looked at my own school records - and I'm sure you have with your connections - then you'll know that I'm not an easy teacher. I won't hesitate to expel someone if I don't believe they have the potential to become something more." He could believe that. Midoriya had told him that Aizawa had kicked out his entire hero class the year after Touya had dropped out. That was insane. "Despite his circumstances, Touya is no different. If I didn't think he could do good here - if I thought this was a waste of time - I wouldn't have suggested he come here and I wouldn't have kept him after a full month of observing him."

"And what have you found?"

"That, given the right tools, this entire mess could've been avoided," Aizawa declared. "He's working twice as hard as other students. Not only is he trying to become stronger and prove his worth, but he must also constantly control his quirk and keep it at a reasonable level while never telling anyone about it." He sighed, tired from the argument. "I'll give you one thing: you raised an incredibly and coldly determined young man. Whether that's a good thing or not, I'm not sure. He was the same way when I faced him as Dabi, but with more wild abandon and rage. It's there now, but he's hiding it well. He wants to do better. Let him."

There was a notable pause in the heated discussion as his father was forced to consider Aizawa's statement. Touya himself was rendered speechless as he thought about it as well. On one hand, he thought he should feel relieved, but on the other, he wasn't sure exactly how he felt about Aizawa discussing him so frankly with his father. It was strange. This fight was theirs. No one had known about it, not even when he became a villain. He couldn't picture Dabi telling the League about his family connections. It would've made them trust him less, even if he did have a massive grudge.

"How… How is he fairing here under your supervision?" his father asked.

"As far as I can tell, he's doing well," Aizawa answered, sounding much calmer. "He's made friends, although I don't think he would label them as such. He's gotten involved in additional training outside of class in an attempt to catch up, even asking for extra work. Have there been setbacks and issues? Of course. We didn't expect this to be a smooth transition. The incident was partly due to our lack of communication between the hero courses, just as we should've recognized his destructive pattern beforehand and tried to correct it. He seems...happy."

Touya slid down against the wall, struggling to keep himself afloat. Happy. He seemed...happy. He didn't reflect on things like that - he didn't have the time - but...yeah, he was. He was doing the things he'd wanted to do before. He was living his own life. Maybe it was under certain rules, but they weren't smothering for once. He could understand the restraints on him right now. Every moment of freedom he had felt like a gift instead of shackles. He had more than he had before.

Did he have friends? Shouto might've called them that, but he didn't want to presume things. There were a few that he could consider friends. There was Iida, who he had gone out of his way to apologize to tonight, and then Uraraka and Midoriya, both of whom had defended him earlier and helped him with training. Even though he was Bakugou's friends (perhaps because he was his friend), there was Kaminari, who seemed to enjoy joking around with him. And then there was Mina. She had helped him pull his first prank, protected him from Bakugou, and was simply kind and friendly to him even though a Dabi clone had apparently attacked her.

"And if things change?" his father questioned.

"You'll be one of the first to know," Aizawa told him.

Touya didn't miss the wording - one of the first - and he was certain that his father hadn't either.

"If you and the authorities don't think he's reverting to villainy…"

"He wouldn't be here if we thought he was," Aizawa finished for him.

"I want to know what's going on," his father said, sounding final, "with both of my sons. I do bear a responsibility for Touya, but he made his choices as well."

"We all have," Aizawa simply said. "I'll keep you up to date, but I'm going to put Touya's interests first. He's my student and therefore my first priority. If I think that you're being involved is detrimental to his time here, I won't have you around."

His father scoffed. "Do you think you have that much power here, Eraserhead?"

"It doesn't matter what I think," Aizawa replied, "and quite frankly, I don't give a shit what you think either, regardless of what your hero rank is." His words were essentially a slap in the face to his father. Had anyone spoken to him so frankly? People might've said that they didn't like him - that he wasn't warm enough or open or approachable even on his good days - but Touya could not remember a time when someone had outright said 'no' to him. "You can't even pretend that you had his best interests in mind when he was growing up. I don't trust you to have them now. My students come first - and he's one of my students, whether you like it or not. I will protect him, even if that means it's from you. I won't have you undoing every bit of good we do here for him."

"What if he starts to slip back into his old ways?"

"Then we deal with it, not you," Aizawa said. "That's our job, our responsibility, and we will take care of him."

"You seem confident in your ways when you apparently failed him the first time too."

"I have faith in him," Aizawa said plainly. "It would do you both some good if you did too for once."

There was the sound of someone sitting in a chair, most likely Aizawa, which signaled the end of the conversation. It didn't matter if Endeavor had more to say. He was done with it. Touya almost grinned. His father wouldn't like that. He was used to deciding things. Everyone was below him. Touya wasn't sure what Eraserhead's exact rank was, but considering that he was a teacher and had been an underground hero before, it wasn't likely to be high. It was yet again another slap to the face.

"We'll do our jobs here," Aizawa said. "You do yours out there."

"You shape the heroes. I catch the villains." His father harrumphed. "Sooner or later, he's going to be Dabi again. What do you plan on doing then? Finally let me do my job?"

Aizawa didn't respond right away, considering his words. He could come back with a smart remark or he not say anything at all. In the end, he settled on saying, "We'll handle it when we get there," which was vague enough to be annoying but final enough to end the questioning.

It also made Touya realize that the conversation had indeed come to an end. He heard the telltale signs of his father leaving the room and had to make the quick decision on what to do. In the end, he bolted away from the office as quietly as he could, rounding the corner, and ducked into the nearest room, which turned out to be what looked like Present Mic's office. Luckily, he wasn't in the room and had left the door unlocked. He stood in the middle of the office and watched with bated breath as a shadow walked past the door without stopping.

His heart thundering in his chest, Touya wasn't sure if he could breathe, much less walk out of the room. What if his dad figured out he was outside of the office whole time? What if he was waiting for him to open the door so he could spring an attack on him? He clutched his backpack, not sure what to do. How long could he wait here before he began to look like a complete idiot and coward, if he didn't already?

 _It's just my dad,_ Touya thought viciously. _I'm not afraid of him._

Then why had he stood frozen outside of Aizawa's office the entire time?

When the door to the office suddenly opened, Touya about jumped out of his skin, blue sparks shooting off from his fingertips and almost catching his back on fire. However, it wasn't his father's massive figure in the doorway, but Aizawa's tall, thin form. "You can come out now."

Touya opened his mouth to come up with an excuse, but there was really nothing he could say. "How did you know I was in here?"

"I heard you run away when the conversation ended," Aizawa said, "and Yamada always forgets to lock his door."

Ah, well, that explained things. It also meant that he might not have seen Touya nearly walk in on him and Endeavor, which meant he didn't know that he'd heard nearly their entire conversation. He probably should've said that he had - but he didn't. It wouldn't change anything except to let Aizawa know he had a bad habit of eavesdropping.

"I, um, I came to turn in the homework packet," Touya settled on saying. "When I heard my dad's voice…" It was dark, but the light from the hallway that spilled into the room was enough for Aizawa to see him cringe. "I guess I panicked. I thought he was here to take me out of UA or something."

"We wouldn't let him do that," Aizawa reassured him.

Technically he was a minor now - or at least they were treating him that way. Could they stop him if he tried?

"Do you mind if I…?" Touya didn't move. He meant to take the homework out of his backpack and give it to him, but he was suddenly having issues with his body. It wasn't like he was afraid of Aizawa and he didn't have to be afraid of his father. He just felt incredibly awkward. Aizawa had to have sensed it. "I'm really tired. I wanna go to bed and forget he was here, to be honest."

"Understood."

It was that easy. It had never been that easy before, but maybe he hadn't let it be. He'd always made things difficult for himself because that's how it was. He didn't tell people about his quirk; he didn't open up to anyone about how he felt; he didn't talk to others about his pain. If he had, there was a chance he wouldn't be here right now, just as Aizawa had stated. He could've been something more. It kind of stung to think of all the things he could have been - that he had missed out on - if not for a few simple changes in his history. He could have that life now, but it would come to an end eventually.

Touya dug his homework out of his backpack and stepped forward to hand it to Aizawa. He hesitated once more, but, before his teacher could leave, he blurted out, "Thank you." Aizawa turned to look at him. His expression was as blank as ever, but also patient. "For having faith in me. I'm not…used to it."

"Keep up the work then," Aizawa told him. "I don't like being wrong."

"Yes, sir," Touya said quickly.

Papers in hand, Aizawa walked back to his office and Touya dragged himself back into the hallway. It was empty, but he felt like he could still feel his father's presence. It had been about a month since he'd last confronted him and he had kind of allowed himself to somewhat forget how it felt to be around him. He could never entirely forget it - that mixture of smallness, worthlessness, rage, and desperation (even admiration) would always rest in the back of his mind like a molotov cocktail - but he could pretend like it didn't exist at least.

Having it brought back to the surface so soon after his talk with Aizawa and All Might made him uneasy, but there was nothing to be done about it now. It was over. His father was gone. The conversation was finished and he was still here at U.A., where he was finally beginning to feel like he belonged. He hadn't felt like that the first time. It had always been his father's school and something he had to overcome. There was still a lot of hurdles he had to jump and things he had to do, but for once, he felt like he could do it.

Still, he did feel a little unsettled by what he'd overheard. It was a completely different side to his father than he remembered. He had expected a lot more fury, incredulity, and dismissiveness from him, but he had actually been somewhat restrained and had even listened. Maybe… Maybe Fuyumi and Shouto were right. Maybe their father was changing for the better? Did that make Touya like him or trust him more? Hell no, and he doubted he ever would. Too much bad blood and memories rested between them. For their sake though, he hoped he was doing better. He hoped their father had learned to control himself.

Touya looked down at his hands and flexed his fingers. Control. Hearing his father talk about his training now, it kind of made sense, which he didn't like. It was easier to hate his father for solely thinking of his own goals. Adding in the notion that he'd had another agenda aside his own, one that would benefit him, just made him angry. There had been better ways to go about it - kinder, less cold and cruel ways to teach him restraint and train him. His quirk becoming stronger had been unavoidable. His father should've realized that.

It did make Touya think of something else: had his father abandoned him because he realized Touya would never be able to fulfill his goals or because he'd learned how to control his quirk well enough and no longer needed the training he deemed necessary?

It was a disgruntling thought, one that had him scuffing his feet on the way back to the dorms. He'd been happy not to think about his father and their complicated history. Dragging it up all over again, along with more questions, put him in a sour mood. The common area of Heights Alliance was still filled with plenty of students studying and a handful watching television. Touya ignored them all and went straight to his dorm, unwilling to deal with the kids Aizawa had said were his friends. Everyone needed time to themselves. Maybe he should've told Shouto about what he'd overheard, but he could do that later if it felt necessary.

He hadn't lied to Aizawa. He was extremely tired. Once in the safety of his dorm, he tossed his backpack to the side and collapsed face-first in his bed. He knew he'd have to put on the braces before he got too sleepy (the nightmares would come; he knew they would tonight), but for now, he laid in bed and breathed in deeply to keep himself from screaming into his pillow.

Just when he thought he was getting better, shit crashed all around him. It would've been easier if he knew how to feel, but it was like a storm was brewing inside of him and he didn't know how to sail it. Being de-aged was a lot more of a mess than people thought it was. Thank everything spring break was right around the corner. If he was going to get his shit together, he needed this break more than anything.


	25. For the Days to Come

**Ohmytheon notes:** This is a Fun Chapter. We've had a lot of emotionally taxing and serious chapters as of late. This one is admittedly a little more of the cracky side. (Hey, we said Crack Treated Seriously - but it's still crack sometimes. lmao) I also like the idea of Touya just being a dumb teenager. Like climbing out of a window and doing stupid stuff with friends (even if he finds it hard to believe that they are, in fact, his friends). For the last scene, I looked up actual meals for this and did like quarter-assed research. While I stretched maybe a few things (like where a certain dish is served in Japan), just know that I suffered some for this chapter. The videos I watched... I'll never forget that - and neither will the characters. So yeah, have some fun with this one before we get into some really emotional, serious stuff again and shit hits the fan. The song for this chapter is "Forgive the Children We Once Were" by Delta Rae.

* * *

 _For love, for dreams in the night_  
 _For days to come when we'd be all right_  
 _I can't remember why I did the things I did_  
 _I was just a kid_

* * *

Touya opened his eyes to stare up at the ceiling. Despite the darkness that filled the room, he didn't feel the desire to go back to sleep, for it had been replaced by raw _confusion_. He supposed he should be grateful since there were definitely worse ways to feel after nightmares, but even that was overshadowed by his befuddlement.

Some people said thought that dreams were symbolic. What did having a nightmare about being eaten by an elephant-sized version of Kouta's rabbit mean? More importantly, if he went back to sleep, would he have _more_ dreams like that?

With a groan, he rubbed his hand against his eyes before blinking a few times. Now that he'd been awake for a moment, he could see it wasn't as dark as he'd initially thought. A slow glance at the window revealed the first rays of dusky sunlight spilling into the room. Even if he went back to sleep, it would only be for a few hours at most. It wasn't worth taking the risk of his subconscious producing more freaky shit. Even so, he laid in bed for a few more minutes before climbing out.

After getting dressed, he automatically began heading for the door. He made it a few steps before he remembered to stop and move toward his nightstand instead. There sat the cell-phone he had been given to, quote, "maintain socialization over break". It made perfect sense in theory. That didn't make hearing Aizawa say those words in his bored tone and deadpan expression any less bizarre. Touya's hand hesitated over the phone for a moment before he went ahead and pocketed it. Although he couldn't think of a reason _why_ he might need it over the next several hours, it was probably a good idea to get into the habit of having it on hand.

He stepped out of his room and began walking without any particular destination in mind. That was probably something he should change. Trying to explain why he was aimlessly wandering around the dorms at a stupidly early hour didn't sound like fun. Rounding up enough energy to make a conscious decision (his _second_ in only a few minutes), he turned the corner that would lead him into the kitchen.

The first thing he saw when he entered the kitchen was Kaminari, cheese in hand, poking at a sideways toaster.

Touya squinted and blinked a few times.

Nope, he wasn't so tired that he was imagining things. That was still happening. "What are you doing?" he cautiously asked.

Kaminari jumped and let out a little yelp. "Geez, you scared me, dude!" He waved a hand for him to come over, careless of the fact that Touya had already begun to approach. "I had a great idea and had to get up and try it out. You're just in time to see!"

"Yeah?" Touya blearily glanced between Kaminari and the toaster. Now that he was closer, he could see that the toaster, despite being laid on its side, was plugged in and had a plate with two pieces of bread covered in slices of cheese beside it. He didn't see anything particularly incredible at work here. Maybe he was just too tired to connect the dots.

"Yeah!" Kaminari hurried over to the refrigerator and shoved the cheese cube he had been holding back inside. He was practically vibrating in excitement as he ran back to him. "I've made… a grilled cheese sandwich maker!" He accompanied his statement with a dramatic flourish of his hands at the toaster.

Touya furrowed his brows. "Don't you just… grill a cheese sandwich?"

"Normally, but this is _much_ easier." The devious way his classmate chuckled was somewhat concerning. "Watch and learn."

With that, Kaminari put the cheese-covered bread in the toaster, cheeseless side down, and pulled the level. The pair of them stared at the toaster for around half a minute before something occurred to Touya. Ignoring Kaminari's sounds of confusion, he walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a plate, which he proceeded to place on the ground beneath the toaster. "In case it falls," he explained. The toaster _was_ placed precariously close to the edge of the counter.

Kaminari nodded. "Good idea."

Touya nodded in return. His gaze was directed at the toaster, but not truly focused on it. If asked, he wouldn't be able to describe the machine's appearance in detail. His mind was a haze of the desire to go back to sleep and lingering rabbit-fueled unease, unable to form any coherent thoughts as he waited for the _pop_ of the toaster to cut through the static and force him back to some form of genuine awareness.

It wasn't the toaster, but Kaminari's excited (how was he so excited this early in the morning? About anything?) voice piping up out of the blue worked just as well. "Hey, you have a phone now, right? Or an e-mail? Something?" He reached out to grab his arm as he spoke, a new urgency shining in his eyes.

The questions were simple enough that he was able to easily process them. That didn't stop his confusion over _why_ Kaminari was asking him. Why did it matter if he had access to some sort of communication? Just because Aizawa was encouraging him to interact didn't mean anyone would actually _want_ to. His classmates were just doing this for Shouto's sake and to be good people, right? That obligation was null and void over spring break.

"Yes," Touya slowly said, brows furrowing as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

Kaminari snatched the cellphone out of his hand with a speed befitting his quirk. Touya blinked. As his excitable classmate poked at his screen, it distantly occurred to him that this was a flagrant violation of privacy, but any agitation he felt was overshadowed by the question that had been dogging him for the past several days.

 _Were_ they friends? Genuinely friends, not just for Shouto's sake or out of a sense of heroic obligation?

"I'm gonna put my info in your phone, then I'll text myself to get your number," Kaminari happily chattered, completely unaware of Touya's internal conflict. " _Then_ I'll send it to Mina and everyone else so you don't have to, since I know you're not great at the whole communication thing."

"You don't have to do this," Touya hesitantly piped up.

Kaminari looked up from the phone to blink at him uncomprehendingly. Some of the energy seemed to drain out of him as he reached a conclusion. The gleam in his eyes flickered and the edges of his smile began to turn down. It kind of made him feel like he'd stabbed a puppy. "Oh, I mean, I won't if you don't want me t-"

"That's not what I meant! It's just…" Touya took a deep breath as he tried to pull his thoughts together. Whether he was trying to be more open or not, he _really_ should have waited for a time when he was more prepared to express his feelings to say something. Then again, if he tried that, there was a chance that the time would never come and he'd end up sitting on it forever. "I know that you're trying to make me feel welcome, and Aizawa wants you to treat me like a normal student, and you don't want to upset Shouto. And that's...great. But school's almost over for the year, so it's…not really gonna be your problem anymore. You don't have to try and stay in touch or act like you… You've done plenty already. Spend break doing what you want to do."

An expression that could almost be described as stern manifested Kaminari's face. It looked incredibly out of place there. However, the way he went entirely still felt a little more unsettling. "Dude," he slowly said, "you know you're not a chore, right? And that I'm not just trying to be nice?"

Touya's brain chose that moment to stop functioning. He blinked once. Apparently, that was neither the response Kaminari wanted nor was he willing to give him more time to say something. He set the phone down on the counter, threw his hands up, and let out a frustrated noise that was somewhere between a whine and a wail.

" _Dude_. Why didn't you say something earlier!? I'm not trying to insult your brother or anything - I like him - but we aren't really pals either. I don't hang out with you for him or school. You're _fun_ and I'm going to _miss_ you."

"...Oh."

He really didn't know how to respond to that. It wasn't necessarily the _bad_ sort of not knowing how to respond. There was a lump in his throat and shock had chased all solid thoughts from his reeling mind, but behind all that, some part of him couldn't help but be pleased. The way Kaminari said it left no room for doubt. He was his friend. Actually, genuinely _his_ friend. His friend and not Shouto's.

A pang of guilt hit him at the thought. It was absolutely petty of Touya to be happy to learn that Kaminari felt closer to him than his brother and that he had never really been friends with him in the first place. It was petty and unwarranted and he _knew_ it. Yet that was not enough to stop a small, genuine smile from tugging at his lips. If he stopped to think about it, for all that he tried to listen to Aizawa, unless it was absolutely detrimental, Kaminari _wasn't_ the sort to take school very seriously, not to the point of going above and beyond as he assumed he had been. For some godforsaken reason, he actually enjoyed spending time with Touya and thought he was fun.

(While he knew that he was _supposed_ to make friends, there was a part of him that was tempted to avoid it, should it even prove possible. His circumstances meant that even the best scenario could only end badly. It was cruel to whoever would be foolish enough to grow attached to him. Even so…)

After a few seconds, once he was able to force his vocal cords to comply, Touya offered an unintentionally stilted, "Thanks."

Kaminari groaned and shook his head. "You _really_ don't have to thank me for that."

"Well, I am." Touya shrugged and pulled his lips in a mild smirk, hoping to dissipate the awkward and emotional air he could feel forming. It was marred by what he said next. "You're…a good friend."

Despite attempting to keep his voice casual, he couldn't stop those words from holding a certain weight. They felt weird to say, but not necessarily in a bad way, just...unfamiliar. He'd never really had friends before. It had always been just Fuyumi and Natsuo and the classmates he tolerated to get through the day. This was different.

However, judging from the pleased smirk on his face, before Kaminari could tease him, the toaster dinged, signaling that the grilled cheese was done. The two boys had approximately one second to react, turning in the direction of the toaster and letting out simultaneous yelps as the sandwich launched itself like a rocket at them. Touya dove to the left while Kaminari dropped the ground to avoid getting hit. There was a sound that was between a splat and a thud and then silence in the wake of disaster.

"Holy shit," Touya muttered as he pulled himself to his feet.

"That was unexpected," Kaminari agreed, staying in his crouched position.

Both of them turned their heads to assess the damage and Touya's eyes widened in mortification. The once-promising grilled cheese had crashed into an unsuspecting Shouto, who looked more confused than insulted as the cheese slid from his shirt and plopped onto the ground at his feet. He blinked, staring down at the food, and finally managed, "You threw a cheese sandwich at me."

"Technically, the toaster threw a sandwich at you?" Touya countered. Shouto furrowed his brow. He didn't look like he was awake enough yet to decide how he felt about what he'd just witnessed. Most people would probably assume that Shouto was a morning person, especially after so many very early training sessions, but just like Touya, he liked to sleep in. "Yeah, it was a stupid idea, now that I think about it."

"What were you doing?" Shouto asked.

"Trying to make a grilled cheese in the toaster," Kaminari explained. "I thought it would save a few steps and time."

"You didn't think about what would happen when it was done cooking?" Shouto questioned.

Touya waved a hand at the empty plate he had placed on the ground. "We didn't think it would eject the sandwich at warp speed." He shouldn't have thought it would simply pop out, but he hadn't really been thinking. On the other hand, Kaminari kind of looked like he hadn't slept at all. Maybe he wasn't energetic so much as slaphappy and somewhat delirious. "And it did sound sort of...efficient. It was good in theory."

"Not so much in practice," Kaminari added, finally standing upright, "but it was worth a shot. You never know something won't work until you try!"

Before Shouto could point out the large flaws in their logic, Sero and Mina walked into the room, both of them wearing anxious expressions. Sero was chuckling nervously and averted his eyes when they landed on Touya. The look on his face was almost regretful.

"What's going on?" Kaminari asked.

Mina glanced briefly at Sero before turning her attention to Touya instead. "Kirishima is trying to help Bakugou fix his hair again." Wait, again? How many times had Bakugou tried to get his hair back to normal? "So far, uh, nothing has worked and Bakugou-" She sighed. "He's in a mood. I'd probably lie low for a few hours while he chills. They've gone through four bottles of dye."

Touya couldn't help but be a little concerned. He had known the pink dye they had accidentally used for the prank was very strong, but he hadn't expected it to be this resistant. Shouldn't stronger or the same brand of dye work? His thought process on the grilled cheese toaster experiment had definitely been poor, but that made sense. Even worse, he had kind of thought they were over this, but having his mom comment on his hair must've set Bakugou off again.

"What kind of dye did you all use?" Sero asked somewhat frantically.

"Uh, well, we meant to get the temporary dye," Touya said, thinking back on the box Mina had bought, "but the Best Jeanist permanent brand was in the box instead."

Sero pulled his phone out and did a quick search on his phone. In a matter of seconds, his face went from troubled to horrified as he stared down at his screen. "Oh shit."

"What?" Touya demanded, now decidedly alarmed. "What's it say?"

Sero cleared his throat and read the description of the dye in a shaky voice: "For people who want to commit to their hair color. This quirk-enhanced formula seeps into the hair follicles so it grows with the color. Depending on the individual's hair chemistry, this will last from three months to, in rare cases, nearly a year. Notice: Once Best Jeanist Brand has been used, hair cannot be re-colored, including by other Best Jeanist Brand hair dyes, so make sure you're ready to sew the color into your life." He lifted his head to lock eyes with Touya, who could only stare back in dimmed horror. "Apparently for like .001% of the population, it can be permanent. Forever."

Groaning inwardly, Touya tugged on his hair. "Well fuck."

"We can't be that unlucky," Mina offered in a tone that was not as hopeful as she probably wanted.

"Have you met me?" Touya asked, waving a hand at himself. "I'm pretty sure my entire life has been defined by shit luck, so let's not jinx ourselves."

At that moment, there was the crashing sound of a door being kicked open. Bakugou's voice could be heard from the bathrooms, screaming, "What the fuck is up with this shit?"

Kaminari stepped forward and put a hand on Shouto's shoulder, a solemn expression on his face. "I wouldn't wash that shirt if I were you. It might be a reminder of your last memory with Touya."

"Hey!" Touya exclaimed. Kaminari shrugged. Shouto looked up at him, a warning look in his eyes. Maybe it would be a good idea to cool it in his room for a while. "I guess I've got…stuff…I can do before our last day."

Touya wouldn't say that he ran to the stairs when he heard stomping, but he knew better than to be in the room when Bakugou and Kirishima arrived. He felt kind of bad leaving Mina behind to take the brunt of his anger, but he knew that Bakugou wouldn't do anything to her. What was it that he had said in class? Sometimes running away was the best option. It might not be the only one, but confrontation wasn't always the answer. He didn't want to get into another argument or fight so soon after the last one. It was best to avoid it altogether.

* * *

School came to an end almost as abruptly as waking up five years younger in a warehouse felt like it had. Most students left as soon as classes were over, but Shouto hung behind until the next day. Touya could tell that he was trying to figure out if he wanted to stay behind or not, since going home wasn't a bucket of fun, but Touya insisted that he leave. There was still Fuyumi at home to consider. He didn't like the idea of her being alone with their dad, even if he was…better.

It went without saying that Touya would stay on campus at UA. Not only was he under their watch, but there was absolutely no way he was going to sleep under the same roof as his father. Even if he wanted to, which was a laughable concept at best, the authorities probably wouldn't have allowed it. Remaining on campus suited him fine. Sure, it meant that he was alone, but it was actually kind of nice. Not that living with twenty other very nosy kids was awful, but he needed a break after everything. He couldn't get that in the crowded dorms.

(Maybe he even needed a break from Shouto. It sounded awful, but it wasn't like he was up for any big brother of the year awards anyway. He still felt like he had to keep his guard up around his brother, like he had to pretend that everything was great and he was perfectly content. Logically, he knew that Shouto didn't expect that of him. His brain did not care about logic.)

Besides, it wasn't like he was cut off from everyone. The phone Aizawa had supplied him with meant that he could remain in contact with Shouto and the others. Kaminari kept his word, giving his number to other people in the class, and even added him to a group chat. He didn't make a lot of additions to it, seeing as how Bakugou was in it too, but the lightning-fast roasts and jokes were entertaining. They were a hell of a lot more interesting than the hero homework he read through.

On top of his classmates, Shouto was able to give his number to Fuyumi and Natsuo. No one specifically said that their father would not have access to it, but Shouto had pointed out that he'd only recently let Fuyumi give his number to him. So far, Touya had not texted them. Fuyumi had sent him a message about seeing him on spring break (he didn't want to burst her bubble and mention his staying on campus) and Natsuo had jokingly messaged congratulations on making it through his first year at UA (again), but that was it. Every time he picked up his phone, his thumb would hover over their contacts and then he would set it aside.

He should have known that Fuyumi would be the one to reach out to him. It was always her and it probably always would be (even if he was getting better). However, he hadn't anticipated her reasoning.

At first, when his ringing phone startled him out of his nap, Touya hadn't known what it was. He'd been in that hazy in between of reality and the dream world, where everything sort of mixed together, and his brain had tried to stick the ringtone in his dream. It didn't work. When he finally realized what was happening, he rolled out of bed and quickly grabbed his phone, answering it with a rough, "Hello?" without checking the caller ID.

"Touya-" It was Fuyumi. She cut herself off, but before he could respond, she asked, "Were you sleeping?"

"Uh…" Touya looked back at his bed. The blanket was messed up and there were papers strewn all around it. He had been studying, but he must've fallen asleep. School breaks always threw him off. Without a schedule, he messed up his routine without fail and lost track of time. "Yeah."

"It's two in the afternoon," Fuyumi stressed. "Don't tell me you just woke up."

Touya scoffed. "Give me some credit. I was just taking a break."

Fuyumi sighed. "Of course. I'm sorry. You've been working really hard."

It was hard not to wince. He'd made her feel guilty. He could hear it in her voice. That was the last thing he wanted to do and it wounded him a little. "Ah, shit, Fuyumi. I'm being an ass, like usual, and lazy. You know how I am when I'm given the chance to sleep."

"You'd sleep all day if you were allowed," Fuyumi replied in a lightly teasing voice, like she was testing the waters. Things were especially weird between them. What was a twin called when their twin was no longer the same age as them? They were very slowly figuring it out, but moments like these helped.

"Aizawa would kick my ass if I did that," Touya joked. Well, it was kind of a joke. Their father had hated it when he took to falling asleep in random places throughout the day. It made him look weak. Aizawa might kick his ass, but it would be in the context of an actual lesson. He needed it if he was going to get any better. It wasn't like before, when he had to sneak in naps throughout the day because training with his quirk ate away at all his energy.

One of the first things Touya had done after being relinquished from his father's training was sleep all day. No longer important, his father didn't drag him out of bed at the ass crack of dawn to train before his tutor showed up. He didn't start at Fuyumi's school right away. That week he had barely got out of bed, sleeping in for as long as possible, and only dragging himself out when absolutely necessary. He had forgotten what it was like to sleep, especially pain-free. He didn't even touch his quirk that week. It was like a big sigh. He knew he would have to wake up from that foggy dream eventually, but it had been nice to live in it for a little while, blocking everything and everyone out.

"Speaking of Eraserhead, there's actually a specific reason why I'm calling," Fuyumi stated, sounding a little firmer. It was hard to tell over the phone, but it made him think of the voice she would use whenever she told Natsuo or Shouto to do something at home. Uh oh, that wasn't a good sign. What did it have to do with Aizawa?

"Yeah?" Touya prompted warily.

"I spoke with him today and we both agreed that you should spend some time off campus during break," Fuyumi continued, "especially since you're staying there on your own." She took a deep breath. "So we're having dinner and don't argue with me on this, Touya. It's important."

Touya pressed two fingers against his temple. "Fuyumi, I already made it clear that I don't want to be anywhere near-"

"It's not with father," Fuyumi cut in. "I know…" He could picture her fiddling with her glasses but decided not to call hero out on it. "I know you can't be around him right now. It's not good for you. To be honest, as much as I've been fighting for us to be a family, I don't know if I could stomach him being near you right now."

Oh, well, that was a relief. Shouto had told him how she had tried to get them all to have dinner before (their mom not included) and so far Natsuo had been resistant to the idea. She and Shouto had eaten with him on multiple occasions since they still lived at home, but Natsuo, however much he said their dad was trying to change, was still bitter about the neglect. She'd stopped pushing it in the past month, if only because they had all needed time to adjust to Touya's.. .reappearance.

"It won't even be at home," Fuyumi added. "I know you're wary about coming back here."

Wary was a bit of an understatement. Touya didn't want to step foot in that place again. He knew without a doubt that Fuyumi would want to do some sort of family dinner there someday (their father not included), but she was being very careful about bringing it up and Touya wasn't about to say anything until she did. It pissed him off that she was still living there even though Shouto was at the dorms and she knew it, so it was best if neither of them said anything about that for now.

"So we're going out to eat?" Touya thought about it. The last place he had eaten out at had been the mall food court. Before that, at least in his memory, his dining out experiences had been relegated to fast food since he couldn't afford much more. Besides, it wasn't like he wanted to eat at a sit-down restaurant by himself. Considering Dabi's appearance, he probably hadn't frequented restaurants much either. "Who with? Just Shouto and Natsuo?"

"Ah, actually…" Now Fuyumi sounded nervous, maybe even a little guilty again. Oh no. He knew that tone too. It usually meant she was going to force him to do something he didn't like. Back when they were kids, she would needle him with that same tone. He always fought her, but most of the time, with only a few exceptions, he would eventually cave. Doing her hair had been one of her more frequent requests. He knew this one was going to be a lot bigger than that.

Even worse, he couldn't argue, not after what he'd done to her.

Touya plopped down on his bed and leaned forward to rest his forehead in his hand. "What now?"

"When we were at the school, after you all left and we continued our discussion with your teachers, the parents and I ended up talking for a little while longer," Fuyumi slowly explained.

He took a deep breath and grumbled, "Sounds like a blast with that group."

If it had anything to do with the incident, he knew it wasn't going to be good. What could she have possibly spoken with them longer about? Especially after Monoma's mother had insulted her. Shouto had been fired up about that for the rest of the day. He'd never experienced that kind of dismissal before. He and Fuyumi had when they were younger and trying to take care of their siblings. There was nothing like getting told he was too young to buy medicine when Natsuo had been sick and their dad was been gone for forty-eight hours dealing with some huge villain attack. It hadn't helped that he had been so small for his age for the longest time.

"Well, we kept coming back to the fact that a lot of this - maybe almost everything - came down to a severe lack of communication," Fuyumi continued. She was gaining steam, but she still sounded like she was a second away from hastily defending herself if he raised his voice. He didn't. "If the UA staff had been open with your situation to Class B from the start, the fight probably wouldn't have happened. If they had tried to speak with Bakugou more about how he felt concerning your place in the class or he understood you better, then maybe-"

"No," Touya interrupted, "there would've been no reasoning with him. There's fighting and that's the only way to get through to him. You've gotta beat him at his own game."

"If he had been more open about how he felt-"

Touya let out a caustic laugh. "He was pretty open about that when he blew me out of a window."

"Yes, but none of you really know each other," Fuyumi insisted, firm in her ways now. He could argue with her all he wanted, but she wasn't going to budge. And people said he was the stubborn twin. He was the one that would give in to her. It was just other people he didn't move for. "So much has happened because of a breakdown in communications, misunderstandings that could've been easily avoided, or because...because we don't talk." The moment she sniffed on the other end, he knew he was completely fucked. He knew she wasn't doing it on purpose or trying to manipulate him, but damn was she good. "If we had just talked, if I'd pressed you more, if I had-"

"No, Fuyumi," Touya interrupted, "that's not on you." He laid back on his bed, his legs dangling over the side so that feet grazed the floor, and stared up at the ceiling. "You did everything you could. I blocked you out. I cut you off from that part of me. I didn't want to communicate."

He would be better about it now, even if it meant doing whatever stupid thing Fuyumi had concocted. The old him would've dug in his heels and told her that he was too busy and it was a waste of time. De-aged Touya with a better support system would accept that maybe this would be good for him and it was important to her.

"So, what's the thing about dinner then?" Touya asked flatly.

"We thought - well, Bakugou's mother came up with the idea and she's...harder to argue with than Dad, I think - we thought maybe it would be a good idea to all have a dinner so we could clear up the air," Fuyumi said. He put a hand back over his face and grimaced deeply. It was even worse than he'd expected. "To be honest, even though the UA staff and I vouched for you, the parents of the other students are understandably still leery."

Touya snorted, the sound muffled by his palm. "No shit. I pulled quite a few stunts as Dabi apparently."

"They just want to get to know you a little more - or at least talk with you - and then they'll be fine, I think."

"Get to know me?" Touya pulled his hand away and shot upright. "Fuyumi, you know me. I'm not that great. In fact, even putting Dabi aside, I know for a fact that I'm not likable. I'm an asshole. I don't like being fake nice. I don't like being put on the spot or under a scope. I don't like-"

People who thought they knew everything. They didn't know shit about him and, if he had it his way, they would continue to know the same amount. Unfortunately for him, Fuyumi wanted this. Unlike him, she cared about whether or not people liked him. She used to nudge him to make friends when he finally started attending middle school with her (he didn't) and ask him if he had made friends at UA (he hadn't). She probably hated the fact that his future as a villain tainted him completely.

They didn't know him the way she did. They didn't know that there were moments when he could be good. Little moments where he braided her hair, played baseball with Natsuo, helped Shouto with his wounds, protected their mother, told grand stories with her to make Natsuo smile, ate everything she attempted to cook or bake without complaint, helped clean up the training room. He was fine with people not knowing those little things about him. But maybe that was the point. If he never showed his vulnerable side, no one would ever trust him. Could Fuyumi, at this point?

"You're only kind of an asshole and half the time it's on purpose," Fuyumi told him. Okay, maybe he did go a little further with the attitude than necessary so people would stay away from him. He had tried that in the beginning, but these Class A kids were relentless. "Shouto said you actually made friends outside of his group, which I think is great! You were always such a loner before."

"For good reason," Touya interjected.

"Really? Do you really think so after everything?" Fuyumi asked him. No, she had a point. Not having friends had probably done more to damage than protect him in the end. Had he been friends with the other League members as Dabi? It was a weird thought (were villains capable of having friends?), but so far he hadn't recovered any memories involving them. "I was worried you might lean on Shouto and just sort of act like you were friends with the same people as him to put in less of an effort."

That had been his plan. She knew him far too well. And he'd still managed to trick her.

"Well, you know heroes," Touya said. "They're so stubborn and never give up."

"I'm just glad you gave them a chance," Fuyumi told him, notably ignoring his remark about heroes, "even if it made you uncomfortable."

Touya pinched the bridge of his nose. "So what time is this dinner?"

"It's at seven, so be ready by 6:30. Eraserhead said that he would take you so don't make him wait." Fuyumi had always been one for promptness. Granted, all of them had been. Endeavor waited for no one, certainly not his failed concepts. "And wear something nice! We're going to a nice restaurant, so please do not wear something ridiculous or like...training clothes. Shouto said you got nice clothes from the mall."

 _Maybe you should tell Aizawa that,_ Touya thought, remembering the bag of clothes Aizawa had given him. He still didn't think they were that bad, but Present Mic had literally thrown them all away. Was he going to dinner with them? Would he just wear his hero costume like he always seemed to? Something else? The idea of seeing Aizawa in normal clothes confused him enough to keep him from bickering.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," Touya mumbled. "I still think this is a terrible idea."

"It'll be fine," Fuyumi insisted.

"Is it just gonna be the parents or-?"

"Everyone will be there," Fuyumi answered. "Apparently Bakugou threw more of a fit than you, so thank you for not fighting with me on this."

Touya gave a hollow cheer. "I finally beat him at something." He paused as one last thought crossed his mind. "Uh, I don't exactly have a lot of funds, especially after that trip to the mall, but I feel bad about you spending money on me."

"Don't worry about it," Fuyumi told him. "I'm borrowing one of dad's credit cards."

He had expected her to insist that it was fine again, not say that, and he nearly choked on his tongue. "Alright, sis. He must have really pissed you off."

"It's the least he can do," Fuyumi replied, a little embarrassed. Yeah, Touya might've stolen money from their dad a handful of times while they had been growing up, but Fuyumi had always been the one teetering behind him, a ball of anxiety telling him it was a bad idea. She probably hadn't taken his card so much as asked for it without giving him a full explanation - she was the good one - but it was still entertaining. He had worked hard not to depend on his father's money while at UA, but this felt like a good form of payback. "I'll see you later. Take a shower! Nice clothes! Comb your hair!"

"Geez, you act like I don't take care of myself at all and just walk around in my pajamas," Touya grumbled. He was half-tempted to show up in a very casual outfit or at least have some dirt on his face just to tease her, but Aizawa would probably force him to turn right back around and change. Actually, on second thought, he probably wouldn't even notice a problem. "I'll see you."

He hung up the phone and stared down at it. He did not want to do this. It was not going to be fun. He really wanted to go back to sleep.

But he would grin and bear it for Fuyumi. She deserved that much. He'd even watch himself and make sure he wasn't an asshole on purpose. Judging by what he had seen of her at the meeting, Bakugou's mom was a force to be reckoned with, but she couldn't be any worse than the great Enji Todoroki. His dad seemed okay. Midoriya's mom seemed nice, maybe too nice, but also a little tougher than she looked. Kind of like her son. Monoma's parents had been as annoying as him, but also protective and worried about their son.

"This is going to suck," Touya said to no one.

* * *

Upon his arrival at the restaurant, Fuyumi hugged him tightly and then fretted over his choice of clothes. They were okay, she conceded, but not nice enough for the chosen restaurant. She didn't ream him out too much, if only because her gaze moved over to Aizawa. He could see the thought in her eyes: it could have been worse. Luckily, she came prepared, having told Shouto to bring an extra set of clothes with him. It wasn't like Touya hadn't worn his clothes before.

After awkwardly changing in the restroom, Touya stepped out and made eye contact with a very relieved Fuyumi. He got why she was worrying so much. She wanted to make the best impression possible, which was made even more clear when she fixed his tie, muttering, "And, of course, Bakugou's parents are in the fashion industry. Her quirk actually gives her flawless skin that makes her look years younger. You didn't dress like a gremlin, thank everything, but she's highly critical and I'll eat my shoe if she tries to look down on us."

"Even if she did, it wouldn't matter," Touya said, peering down at her. At least he was still taller than her. There had been a time when people hadn't been able to believe they were the same age. (They weren't anymore.) Fuyumi fixed his collar over the tie. "You're the hardest working person I know. Who cares what they think?"

Fuyumi's eyes flickered to his and then back down. "I care."

"Why?" Touya asked. "We never did before."

"Yeah, we did," Fuyumi replied flatly, "or we would've told people what was happening instead of covering for him time and time again." It was a low blow, but it was also the truth. She was the same, but she was different too. Stronger, firmer. That was what five years did to a person. "I'm tired, Touya. I'm tired of pretending, faking smiles, acting like everything is great. No family is perfect. I don't want to act like we are anymore. I just want to be a normal family, even if it's for one night."

"But…"

She took a deep breath. "But it was like those parents knew something was wrong and we were broken and it really irritated me. Instead of condescension, it was pity and I hate that."

Touya smirked. "Agreed."

"They don't know you like I do and maybe- maybe I don't know you like I thought I did." Fuyumi began to worry at her bottom lip. She was wearing a pale shade of lipstick. It was going to wear off if she kept that up. "You're my brother and I still think you have a good heart, no matter what happened or what you did." She stood up straight. "So we're going to go in there, show them we're a family, and they can move on from their judgmental behavior."

"Did you give Shouto this talk too?" Touya asked.

"She did," Shouto confirmed, walking up behind her.

Fuyumi put her hands on her hips. "I'm the big sister. It's my job." A weird look flashed across Touya's face and she deflated some. He hadn't meant for it to slip out, but he couldn't help it. She had acted a little like this when they were growing up, but never this much. He was always there to take charge if she was too anxious. "Sorry, I'm not trying to boss you around like you're, well-"

"I'm sixteen," Touya replied, pocketing his hands, "and you know damn well all teenage boys are idiots, especially your brother." He inclined his head toward the restaurant. "Now let's get this over with. I can't believe I'd rather be studying, but I'm not turning down free food." She smiled at him, relieved that he wasn't angry. "I'm warning you right now though: I'm going to order a lot of shit. I'm starving."

Fuyumi laughed as she followed him into the restaurant. "As always. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Shouto and Aizawa trailed behind them. He couldn't be sure how much Aizawa had heard, but it made him feel awkward either way. What didn't when it came to his family issues? He might as well get used to it. He was pretty sure the pro hero had checked the perimeter and the restaurant, but since he hadn't said anything, he must be satisfied with the results. Touya paused when they reached the host stand so Fuyumi could take over. He saw her tense when they found out that they weren't the first to arrive, despite showing up early, but Shouto put a hand on her shoulder and she relaxed.

They walked through the restaurant, following a host. With so many people in the party, the table was easy to recognize. The adults all looked pleased to be there while the students appeared to range from perturbed to confused. Bakugou was sulking in his seat, arms crossed and slumped, despite his mother muttering furiously at him to straighten up and his father shrugging. Monoma appeared bored, running a finger around the lip of his glass of water, his parents wearing matching fake smiles. At least Midoriya waved them over cheerfully while his mother stood up to hug Fuyumi.

And then there was Uraraka, sitting with her parents, picking at her dress, and looking so all-around flummoxed that Touya almost burst into laughter. "Don't laugh at me!" she told him, smacking him on the arm when he moved to sit down. He almost thought she might float him to the ceiling, but she'd only hit him with four fingers. "Bakugou's mom apparently called my parents to ask them to come to dinner." She fiddled with one of the many forks. "I didn't even know we were coming here until today."

"You and me both," Touya replied.

"I think they sprung it on us last second so we couldn't come up with any excuses," Midoriya pointed out. Across from him, Bakugou snorted, but he didn't say Midoriya was wrong either. There was no doubt in Touya's mind that his parents hadn't told him until earlier that day. He definitely wouldn't be there otherwise. The fact that they'd wrestled him into a very nice outfit made it even more apparent. His hair was still a mess.

"At least your sister picked a nice place," Monoma said mildly. It was a nice restaurant. His father often had business luncheons and dinners here. He wasn't exactly good at them - he had assistants and sidekicks for that - but it was a good place to conduct interviews outside of the agency and discuss options. It was expensive, too.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Touya could see Uraraka looking around anxiously. Unlike Bakugou's and Monoma's parents, hers weren't as good at hiding how they felt. They looked like really honest, hard-working people. He was one of the last people to comment on someone's outfit and thought they looked nice anyway, but they were obviously not wearing designer clothes. It wouldn't be necessary for them to worry about money since he figured Fuyumi planned on paying for them.

Touya leaned over. "Don't worry about it so much."

"Why is there so much silverware for one meal?" Uraraka asked quietly. "That's so much cleaning." She picked at her pink dress. "I don't know which fork to use for what."

"If it'll make you feel better, I'll use my spoon for everything," Touya told her.

"I was just going to pick one at random," Midoriya added. Uraraka smiled at them and relaxed in her seat. She still didn't look entirely comfortable, but she wasn't internally stressing out either.

Fuyumi settled in her seat. "Thanks for suggesting this. I'm glad everyone was able to make it on such short notice, but I really thought it was a good idea." Ah, it was her adult voice, the one she used when she had to take over at home, except now she really was an adult. It was proper, courteous, and steady.

"Of course," Bakugou's mom responded smoothly. "I know Midoriya since he and Katsuki grew up together and they've been friends since they were toddlers." Now that was interesting, considering what they were like at UA. Even now, they sat apart from each other, but at the mention of their past, the two boys glanced at each other before Bakugou quickly looked away again. "However, he's lived with his other classmates for a year and I hardly even know their names." She settled a disapproving look on her son. "I'd only know their nicknames if it wasn't for things like the Sports Festival."

"You don't need to know my business," Bakugou mumbled irritably.

A knowing smile found its way onto Fuyumi's face. Touya didn't like it. "Not very forthcoming, is he?" Nope, he definitely didn't like it, especially since Bakugou's comment sounded an awful lot like something he had thought multiple times.

"Gods no!" Bakugou's mother exclaimed. "Getting anything out of him about school besides a smart remark is almost impossible."

"Shouto and Touya have always been like that," Fuyumi said fondly. "Shouto's just not used to sharing how he feels about things" - Midoriya actually snickered and Shouto sent him a flat, unamused look - "and Touya likes to pretend that everything is okay so people don't worry or think about him."

Midoriya's mom sighed. "Izuku pretty much tells me everything - he's always been open with how he feels - but he understates a lot of things." Probably so he wouldn't worry his mom, who seemed to be on the nervous side. "How many times have you broken a bone this year?"

"Only a few times," Midoriya mumbled, his cheeks turning red.

"Neito is generally honest," his father said, "but I do feel like he omits things."

Monoma pulled his hand away from the glass and carefully admitted, "I only don't talk about what you don't ask about." He had the grace to look a little ashamed of his behavior. It wasn't exactly lying, but at the same time, it was. Touya understood that way of thinking very well. What Fuyumi didn't know about wouldn't upset her, and if she didn't know to ask, then she wasn't worried. "I tell you most of the important things."

"We must be lucky," Uraraka's mother said.

"She calls almost daily to tell us about her time at UA," her father added. He reached over and ruffled her hair playfully, which made her blush. "She does like to try to give everything a positive spin. Remember when she tried to tell us that attack on the USJ was a good lesson? I almost had a heart attack."

That was the first attack on UA, the one Dabi hadn't been involved in, which was a relief. That was one thing they couldn't blame him for. Touya could only hope that the Summer Camping Trip wouldn't be brought up, but he wasn't about to hold his breath. Even if the others were too polite, he had a feeling that Bakugou's mom was sharp and blunt enough not to care if it made things awkward. She wanted to know more about him? Dabi kidnapping her son was most likely the top priority.

Touya wished he could help her - he really did - but he had no fucking clue why he would've agreed to kidnap someone as temperamental as Bakugou.

Bakugou's mom looked at him, a hard glint in her red eyes. It was happening. She was going to bring up Dabi. Why else were they here? Who was Fuyumi kidding? They didn't want to know about him; they wanted to know about the villain their kids were stuck with. Touya locked gazes with Aizawa, who had spent the first few minutes at the table on his phone. He didn't want to look like he was mentally begging his teacher to spare him - maybe say it wasn't appropriate to talk about in public - but then the waiter appeared and the moment came to an abrupt end.

It was hard not to visibly sink in his seat, but Touya limited himself to dropping his gaze to the table after ordering his drink. Fuyumi put in a few appetizers as well, taking command on the table. The others might've arrived first, but she had been the one to make the reservation and this was her way of trying to fix things. The last thing he wanted to do was get in the middle of a power play between his sister and Bakugou's mom, but he felt like there was one happening. He could tell she was still anxious. That meeting must have gotten her really worked up.

Beside him, Shouto shifted in his eyes and the two of them glanced at each other. He could sense it too. This was going to be even more fun than he thought.

"Oh, I meant to say earlier when we got here," Monoma said, leaning forward and dropping a somehow idle but sharp gaze on Bakugou. "Your hair really compliments your outfit."

Bakugou shot forward. "I'll fucking-"

"Katsuki," his mother reprimanded sharply, "I won't tolerate you acting like an animal in this restaurant." He sneered at her, but dropped back into his seat. She eyed him for a moment longer and then looked away. At least she gave him a warning. If Touya had given his father that look, he would've been smacked in the mouth. Maybe not in public, but certainly later. "It's no wonder you keep getting into fights."

"Actually, I've been meaning to ask," Bakugou's father spoke up thoughtfully. His voice was so soft that it caught Touya off guard. He'd spoken at the meeting a little, but it still took him back. In a way, it kind of reminded him of the stark differences between his parents, but Bakugou's mother looked at her husband fondly. He'd never seen either of his parents each other anything close to that look before. "Why did you dye your hair? When your mother asked you about it, you refused to give an answer, but it is an...unusual color choice."

Before Bakugou could once again refuse to answer or snarl that it was none of their business, a noise from Touya's right interrupted him. Everyone turned their attention from Bakugou to Uraraka, who had her hands over her mouth and was trying desperately to keep herself from bursting into laughter. A few seats over, Midoriya was going through a similar struggle, his face slowly turning pink as he tried to contain himself. Bakugou glared furiously at them, the demand to keep their mouths shut glaringly obvious in his eyes, but that only seemed to make things worse.

Noticing their issues and coming to certain conclusions, Monoma leaned forward, now very alert, and an easy grin slid onto his face. "Were you _pranked_ , Bakugou?" When Bakugou grit his teeth even harder, to the point where it looked kind of painful, Monoma sat upright, a look of pure delight on his face. Others had most likely been trying to figure out why he would dye his hair such an obnoxious pink. Most probably assumed he had lost a bet or it was a dare. "Who would _dare_ do such a thing to you?"

Who indeed?

Touya kept silent and very still, trying to look as innocent as possible, but Bakugou's eyes betrayed both of them when they flickered in his direction. It was only for a moment, but Monoma was quick on the uptake and had been paying close attention.

"You?" Monoma exclaimed, glee in his voice. For the first time, he actually looked kind of happy that Touya was in the same room as him. "You dyed his hair? What on earth possessed you to do that? I'm not complaining, but I thought you'd want to keep the lowest profile possible. Pranking this arrogant twit would only make things worse."

Fuyumi looked both flabbergasted and horrified. "Touya!" She sounded kind of betrayed. He'd never played a prank before in his life. Besides becoming a villain, it was one of the last things she would've expected from him, even though she knew he had a sense of humor, even if it was a dark one. "I thought you were behaving!"

"It wasn't my idea!" Touya jumped in to say. Everyone was looking at him, but he couldn't tell if anyone was mad. Midoriya and Uraraka were still trying not to laugh and Monoma looked happy. Bakugou's aura was getting steadily more murderous by the second. "It was Mina's." The adults just stared at him. "She's, uh, one of the girls in Class A and friends with Bakugou. She wanted to play a prank on him and she needed a guy, but none of their friends would help her."

"You mean they weren't brave enough," Monoma put in.

He wasn't necessarily wrong, but Touya didn't want to word it that way as he knew Monoma was trying to get in a dig on Class A. "She said it would be fun and - I don't know - I'd never played a prank before. I'd seen teenagers do it in movies, so I just thought…"

"You never played a prank before?" Midoriya's mom asked curiously.

"Ever?" Uraraka's mom added.

Touya shook his head. "It wasn't-" He glanced at Fuyumi, who still looked a little shocked by the revelation. It was slowly dimming in the face of the reality that getting to know him would mean, well, getting to know him. Which wasn't all that pleasant. "We grew up in a… strict household. I wouldn't say pranks were forbidden, but they were, uh, frowned upon."

"It was considered frivolous activity," Fuyumi added carefully. "A waste of time."

"Our dad is kind of a jackass," Shouto finished before taking a sip of his water. Fuyumi coughed next to him, but he only shrugged in response. Monoma's dad actually choked on his water and then looked at his wife, both of them looking scandalized. Of course, their father was the number one hero, so hearing anyone talk speak so frankly of him, even with Endeavor's notably gruff and standoffish behavior to the public, was unheard of. It was even more shocking when coming from one of his children.

Uraraka's dad pointed and announced, "Look, the appetizers are arriving."

"Fantastic," Touya muttered, "I'm starving. Plus, if my mouth is full, Fuyumi can't make me talk."

"That's a good idea." Uraraka's mouth was practically watering when the plates of food were set on the tables. Still, even after forgoing the silverware and picking up a pair of chopsticks, she hesitated.

"Eat as much as you like," Fuyumi said, as if sensing her hesitation even though she wasn't looking in Uraraka's direction. She was smart enough to know people might be uneasy to eat too much food someone else ordered. She smiled brightly at them. "If we need more to share, I can always order more."

Monoma's mom smiled back at her. "I don't mean to sound rude, but…" She looked at Bakugou's parents and then back to Fuyumi. "Didn't you say you were a preschool teacher?"

Was this woman really asking Fuyumi if she could afford to pay for the food?

However, instead of getting mad, Fuyumi's smile only broadened. "Well, I spoke with our father about the incident and then the idea of this dinner." That was at least partially a lie. She hadn't told their father the entire truth about fight and he knew damn well she wouldn't have told him about the dinner in case he tried to shove his way in like he did with everything else. "Regrettably, he could not attend, as he's very busy. I'm sure you all can understand that. He didn't get to the number two spot so young and hold it for so long by not working very hard." Touya wouldn't have been able to keep himself from laughing or snorting if he hadn't shoved a large amount of food in his mouth. "He told me to take one of his business cards in order to extend his gratitude for your understanding of this crazy mess."

On her other side, Shouto had gone incredibly still, his face as blank as possible. Touya had the feeling that it was taking everything in him not to react to Fuyumi's blatant lies and hidden insults toward their father. He hadn't been invited to the dinner and he had definitely not told her to use one of his cards to show "gratitude," seeing as how he was one of the people not in agreement with UA's decision.

(Touya couldn't think about the conversation he'd overheard between Aizawa and his father. It left him feeling too confused, anxious, and - as usual - angry. However, he accidentally caught eyes with Aizawa. It was impossible to tell, but he got the feeling that the pro hero knew he'd overheard more than he had let on and was thinking about it now.)

As everyone began to fix plates for themselves, the waiter went around to take everyone's orders. There weren't any proper descriptions of the meals (or prices) on the menu, but he knew what most of them were. However, he hadn't bothered to look at it for long, so when it was his time, he picked at random, hoping they were as expensive as they sounded. True to his word, he ordered more multiple meals, ignoring the surprised looks from the others. This place was nice, so it would at least be good food.

All he could do was mutter, "My quirk burns through me so I have to eat a lot," and leave it at that. It was the truth and he was hungry as hell, but he also didn't want to admit that he wanted to blow his dad's money for once.

"So," Bakugou's mom started once the waiter left to put in their order, fixing herself a side plate. "Besides pranking my son - and you did a fine job, because that stuff will not come out if it is what I think it is - what else do you do at UA, Touya?"

Being directly addressed nearly made Touya choke on his food. He swallowed it down and then picked up his water to chug half of it. So much for his plan to just keep eating so he wouldn't have to talk. "Well, er, they put me in the Hero Course - you already knew that though - but I was in Gen Studies before, so I've got a lot of catching up to do since everyone is way ahead of me. I only trained when I was younger, but I'm still behind."

"You trained when you were younger?" Uraraka's mom asked. "Like in middle school?"

"Uh, yeah, middle school," Touya lied. It had been more like elementary school age, but no one needed to know that. Both of his siblings continued to eat, like nothing was amiss, and listen silently, giving him the floor to speak. He thought his brother was holding his chopsticks tensely, but Fuyumi must have told him not to jump in unless it was absolutely necessary. For this dinner to go well and properly, Touya had to be the one to talk.

"So you would be ready for UA?" Midoriya's mom questioned. She had such an innocent look on her face that Touya felt kind of bad stretching the truth. She was a good person who wanted to see the good in people. "Izuku told me your brother got in on recommendations."

Touya pushed his food around his plate with his chopsticks. "Yeah, our dad has some pretty high expectations, you know, being so high-ranked and all."

"Why weren't you in the Hero Course to begin with then?" Bakugou's mom asked.

"I, ah-" Touya didn't know why he looked at Aizawa (maybe to get permission that it was okay not to tell the total truth?), after a moment he cleared his throat and continued, "I was his first son, but I didn't want to get in on his name. Not that Shouto did! He's got an incredible quirk. I saw the clips from the Sports Festival. Uh, congrats on that win, by the way, Bakugou." Judging by the snort of derision from Bakugou, that was the wrong thing to say. Whatever. He didn't care. "I wanted to prove that I had what it took to get in on my own, so I applied under my mom's maiden name and went into Gen Studies first."

Uraraka's father frowned. "It sounds like you made it harder for yourself than necessary."

"I don't know, maybe," Touya replied. "Every struggle is necessary if you're going to make it to the top. There's no sense in things being easy. That wouldn't make the number one spot worth anything."

For some reason, he locked eyes with Bakugou again, but there was no murderous glare or sneer on his face. It was more of a look of suspicion, which made Touya almost narrow his eyes in response. Why the hell was he giving him that look now? Asshole. Okay, so he was kind of lying, but Bakugou didn't know that and it at least sounded like he was really being open for once. None of these people needed to know his sob story. He became a villain. They knew that. There would be no understanding it. Who he was now wasn't that person, so he couldn't even give them the answers they wanted.

"So a lot of extra training, hm?" Bakugou's mom said, pulling the conversation back on track.

"Yeah - and actually, Uraraka and Midoriya have been helping me out," Touya piped up, looking over to them. By now, they had calmed down and had been listening as well.

Uraraka's father peered at her, a soft smile on his face. "Oh?"

"It's really not much," Uraraka said.

"I'm not that great at hand-to-hand combat, but she's taught me a lot, along with Midoriya and Mina," Touya added. Maybe if he put the attention on the others, they would stop paying attention to him. He wasn't exactly throwing them under the bus, but they could handle the spotlight better than him.

"It's the least we can do," Midoriya added.

Monoma propped his chin on his arm. "So you're helping him get stronger? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

It was the first time someone touched upon his status as a villain thus far. Touya tried not to react, but it was hard. He was almost positive others had thought the same thing. Teaching him how to use his quirk better, how to fight, how heroes worked in society - it could potentially backfire on them. Of course, if he was thrown directly in prison after turning back into Dabi, maybe they could assess whether his second time around at UA had helped him become a better person. It was a massive gamble.

"It's a calculated risk," Aizawa finally put in, not looking up from his phone, "but one we're willing to take."

Touya thought of the cellphone in his pocket. He wished he could get on it and zone out for a while. If the other adults thought he was being rude, they didn't say anything. He looked like he was reading through something important and no one was about to question a pro hero on his behavior. For all they knew, he was doing work on his phone, so it was safest to simply leave him alone. He had planned on staying in the car, but Fuyumi had insisted. She wanted to properly thank him for his help.

"Besides, he's only a little above a limp noodle right now when it comes to fighting," Bakugou said. "Last time we actually fought, he did more running away than anything else. I'd actually prefer him to put up something of a fight so I can get some satisfaction out of kicking his ass. A three-year-old can do better."

"Of course I was trying to avoid a fight then," Touya shot back. "You were hellbent on revenge and blew me out of a freaking window. I'd been there for like three days. You didn't get any satisfaction out of that?"

Bakugou grinned. "Okay, maybe a little."

His mother stared down at him. "You blew him out of a window?"

"What?" Bakugou shrugged. "It was for class, wasn't it?"

Aizawa sighed and looked up from his phone. "That wasn't the exact lesson, but it was a part of a training lesson for the hero course. It was being taught by All Might while I supervised it." He fixed a look on Bakugou. "They were supposed to be practicing using their quirks in restrained manners in close quarters."

"Not my fault he's got a face that's just asking to be hit," Bakugou said.

"It's not my fault you've got a piss poor attitude," Touya countered.

"Calm down, you two," Monoma sighed, watching them go at each other. "You're both winners when it comes to being obnoxious and overrated."

"Stay out of it!" Touya and Bakugou snapped at the same time, averting their gazes to glare at him. Monoma didn't even flinch. He merely made a bored, noncommittal noise, as if completely unaffected, but there was a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. Both boys sunk back in their seats, irritated with themselves for being on the same page. In retrospect, it wasn't actually a bad thing, but neither of them liked it.

Bakugou's mother actually smirked. "It's good to see you two getting along so well."

The look on Bakugou's face was so insulted that Midoriya chuckled. "We are not getting along."

"Is that...common for hero classes?" Monoma's father asked, his attention back on Aizawa.

"Your children are in a course designed to teach them how to be pro heroes in the real world," Aizawa pointed out in a no-nonsense tone. "It is an incredibly dangerous job and future they're working toward. Quite frankly, it would be a disservice to them and negligent if we didn't put them through extremely serious and tough scenarios similar to what they will face later on. Would you rather us leave them unprepared?"

Aizawa looked at all of the parents, who were looking at him with mostly guarded expressions. Parents encouraged and entertained their child's dream of becoming a pro hero, but very few of them considered the actual dangers posed by becoming one. They weren't safe and never would be again. In order to become heroes - and when they were one - their kids would have to repeatedly put themselves in danger. UA was a high school, but it was also a hero school, and that meant putting its students through the wringer. They could make light of things and protect its students, but it had to push the boundaries of a normal school.

The easiest example was the Sports Festival. It was a fun event for everyone, but, if someone thought about it long enough, it was insanely dangerous. What parent didn't watch those one-on-one fights with a little trepidation? Not everyone was Endeavor, who thought the best training ended in his kids' puking their guts out and crying in exhaustion on the floor. He would have been mad if UA's hero course wasn't dangerous as hell. The teachers could never make it as realistic as the real world, but they had to try. Villains weren't going to pull punches simply because they were interning or had just graduated or had families of their own.

"It's okay," Monoma said, sounding serious for once. "This is what we signed up for."

His mother looked at Touya, who couldn't help but look away. "Well, we didn't sign up for-"

"All of it," he interrupted, not unkindly. It was still his mom, after all. He smiled at her. For a moment, Touya didn't see some arrogant little prick, but a kid, a son. With a quirk like his, there was no doubt in Touya's mind that most people hadn't thought hero work was a possibility for Monoma. He was only as good as the quirks around him and his own clever thinking. He hadn't known the extent of Touya's quirk, but he did now. He knew the truth.

"Yes, but you get hurt so often," Midoriya's mom said.

"And it seems like you're in danger every other week," Uraraka's father added.

"We're going to be in danger even more after we graduate," Midoriya pointed out gently. "I'd rather learn those lessons in school before getting out there."

"Plus," Uraraka piped up brightly, "it's not like we didn't get hurt before UA. How many of us got hurt playing with our quirks when we were younger?" The students nodded their head, Touya included. Getting hurt by his quirk was pretty standard for him growing up, considering his lack of fire resistance, but it still took him back when the others agreed. It was definitely not to his extent, but they all had accidents. "Remember when I floated to the top of my favorite tree at the park and couldn't get down?"

Her mother rubbed her face. "Oh, gods, it was awful. You tried to float yourself down, but got sick and dropped almost ten feet. Your father and I were freaking out so much."

"Neito used to copy as many quirks as possible and use them at random," his father stated, shaking his head. "We never knew what was going to happen. It could be absolutely _anything_. Half the time he hurt himself or destroyed something."

Monoma casually shrugged. "It was the quickest way to learn how to use other quirks as my own."

"Oh, so you've been a dumbass since birth," Bakugou quipped.

"You're not one to talk," his mother jumped in, scolding him like he was a toddler. "Once you figured out you could make large explosions, you wanted to be a rocket."

His father groaned. "When he wanted to fly for the first time."

"He was six and jumped off the roof!" his mother exclaimed. "The little shit nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Touya routinely started kitchen fires on accident," Fuyumi said with a laugh. "We still have a scorch mark on the ceiling."

"Shouto froze the koi pond - during summer," Touya pointed out. "He cried for like three hours after melting the ice and finding out the fish had died."

Fuyumi slapped him on the arm while Bakugou guffawed. Even the other students were smiling. "That's because you said dinner was ready. It upset him!" she scolded.

"Who doesn't like fried fish?" Touya snorted before popping some food into his mouth and giving her a lazy smirk. She did not appreciate that one bit. Hey, she said that she wanted to be a normal family.

Shouto picked up his food a little more viciously with the chopsticks, his cheeks a little pink, and muttered, "We couldn't give them a proper funeral if we ate them," without looking up.

"Maybe I was lucky," Midoriya's mom said quietly. "Izuku never hurt himself with his quirk since it didn't manifest until he was nearly in high school." If he hadn't been paying attention, Touya might've missed the strange look that passed between Midoriya and Bakugou, but he had been looking at Midoriya and not his mom. It was out of place, but he had no clue what it might've meant and was too caught up in his own head to figure it out. It must have had something to do with their childhood. "Of course, now he's breaking bones every other week, so I guess he's catching up with all those missed opportunities."

"Huh." Bakugou's mom picked up her glass of wine and took a sip from it. "I guess all kids do stupid things."

Bakugou folded his arms across his chest. "They wear stupid things too. You should've seen the first outfit he wore after getting clothes. It was worse than what Deku wears sometimes."

Aizawa paused with his chopsticks mid-air. "What was wrong with the clothes he was given?"

The parents looked at each other. The students looked at each other. Aizawa was wearing a nice shirt and suit jacket and bright teal slacks. Now, Touya was no fashion expert, but he had been surprised that someone whose hero costume consisted of black and gray would wear such brightly colored clothes.

"Noth-nothing was wrong with them!" Midoriya insisted nervously.

"They just weren't his...style," Shouto added.

Monoma sighed dramatically. "You Class A kids have all the fun." He glanced around the table. "Does anyone have pictures?" No one moved to pull out their phones, but the looks Midoriya and Uraraka gave each other gave them away and he grinned. Fuyumi was shaking her head. After everything she had done to make sure he looked good tonight, she hadn't been able to save him when they were younger. "Oh well, Class B is more mature."

"How boring," Touya drawled.

Unlike Bakugou, Monoma wasn't as easy to goad. He simply smiled back in that condescending manner and sat back in his seat, looking knowing and smug. It put Touya on edge, but somehow he knew that despite it feeling like there was a threat hanging in the air, he knew Monoma wouldn't actually do anything out of turn. He definitely knew how to rile people up with only a few words, but then Bakugou was always quick to argue and Shouto was surprisingly easy to irritate.

Any arguments they might've had were interrupted by the arrival of their dinner. Touya tried to think back to what he had ordered as plates began to be placed on the table, but he hadn't been paying much attention and couldn't remember. Everything looked good and there was a shit ton of it. Apparently, he had ordered two crab dishes, one which seemed to include an entire giant boiled crab staring back at him. That was going to be a mess. Oh well, food was food. He would eat it regardless. He always did.

Or at least, he thought he would. Then what looked like an alien was set in front of him.

Touya violently shoved his chair away from the table, glasses and plates clattering, and demanded in a voice far too high-pitched for his taste, "What the fuck is that?"

The waiter hesitated before replying, "You ordered-"

"I ordered that?" Touya repeated, staring in terror at the monstrosity.

Uraraka had scooted her chair away as well. "Is it alive?" It sounded like her voice was only a little higher than his. When the thing started to move its gross tentacles, she almost shrieked, jumping in her chair. A few other people at the table did as well. "Oh my god, it's moving!"

"Kill it!" Bakugou shouted, looking nowhere near helping.

Shouto looked it with mild interest. "Maybe I should use the fire half of my quirk. We can have fried squid."

"I...I think it's dead?" Midoriya said weakly. His mom didn't look so sure, her eyes wide and her face pale.

"Oh, I've heard that's a delicacy, but I've never had the stomach to try it," Bakugou's mom stated as she began to eat her food. How was she eating with that thing at the table? No one else was moving. Monoma's parents looked like they were shocked into silence and every trace of boredom had been erased from his face as he sat upright.

Touya shook his head. "Take it back. I'm not eating it. Take it back!"

Fuyumi put a hand over her face. "This is so embarrassing. You're acting rude."

"It's _moving_!" Touya pointed out indignantly. "How am I supposed to eat that thing while it's moving? Should I stab it to hold it down? I'm not eating it! No one would-"

Aizawa set his phone down on the table and focused on the squid thing. "You're not going to eat it?"

"Of course not!" Touya exclaimed. "It doesn't even look like it's from this planet! It-"

"No sense in wasting food," Aizawa interrupted in his low, tired voice. Without missing a beat, he picked up his chopsticks, reached over to pluck the wiggling creature between the two sticks, and shoved it into his mouth like it was fucking nothing. Touya felt like he'd been punched in the gut with his motion sickness as he watched the tentacles squirm from his mouth until he finally swallowed it practically whole. Everyone gawked in a mixture of horror, shock, and confusion (and maybe a little awe) as Aizawa set his chopsticks down and picked up his water to take a few gulps. Sitting next to him, even Shouto looked queasy.

Finally, Touya managed, "Okay, I already knew not to mess with you, but remind me never to piss you off, because that was utterly terrifying."

"What the fuck," Bakugou croaked hoarsely.

Uraraka had a hand over her mouth while her father said in a stunned tone, "Well, that was...entertaining. Who knew we would get dinner and a show?"

"Dad," Uraraka stressed in embarrassment.

Midoriya's mom cleared her throat. "Waste not, right?"

Fuyumi pulled her hand away from her face and turned the waiter, who looked equally shocked. "We're good now, thank you. Sorry about...that." She was going to tip extra for the trouble. He just knew it. The smile on her face was so forced; he wasn't sure how it didn't hurt her to wear it. "So, uh, who's ready to eat?"

Touya gazed at the three remaining massive plates of food in front of him. He had been hungry. He had been planning on eating every last bite of it, no matter what anyone said. Now his stomach did a flip just thinking about taking a bite. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the image of those wiggling tentacles an beady black eyes. After taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and grabbed a leg from the large crab, breaking it off from the main body with a loud, ugly snap.

"Might as well dig in," Touya said decisively.

Fuyumi gave him a grateful look, the smile sofer and genuine now. He hadn't wanted to be at this dinner and he didn't want to be around everyone, but, in a way, she was kind of right. This did feel like something a normal family would do, despite the weird and shitty circumstances. Going out for dinner with (mostly) friends, talking about themselves, swapping stories about their past, maybe even making jokes. It was normal.

Touya wasn't going to kid himself into thinking the other adults saw it that way, but it didn't matter. Fuyumi looked happy and, when it came down to it, he had and would put himself through some stupid, embarrassing shit to make her smile. He would sit through this dinner, join in on the conversation, and fake it if he had to. In the end, it didn't feel as bad as he thought it would. She deserved that and so did Shouto.

"Hey, Midoriya, can you pass the soy?" Touya asked, pointing at the bottle in front of him.

"Oh yeah, sure," Midoriya responded, reaching over to grab it and pass it to Uraraka to give to him. Just that was enough to make Fuyumi smile more.

 _This_ was what a big brother did.

* * *

 **Mistystarshine notes:** Have a fluffy chapter! Consider it a preemptive apology for the next 'arc'. It's only going to be four chapters long (five, counting this one), but if at least one of them doesn't hit hard, then we're doing something wrong. As for this chapter specifically, I don't have much to say. There was a little angst mingled in with it, but that's nothing unusual for this fic. The parts I contributed to this chapter, both via plotting and actual writing, were pure nonsense. Mostly. It felt important that Touya have it confirmed to him that he as friends who weren't close to Shouto first and aren't his friend because of him. The Kaminari scene may have gotten a little heavy for a moment as a result.

And then the cheese happened.

It's a small spoiler, but since I know you're dying to know: good news for Bakugou! He is not in the 0.001% and isn't going to have pink hair for the rest of his life! (Although Lanni and I may have joked about him being left with pale pink roots.) It is, however, going to last for about a year, so you all have that to look forward to.

Also, I'm sorry if it felt like the fic updated more slowly than usual! I just started college and was super slow on the betaing. And for those still curious about last chapter's notes, I did not make it to the grocery store in time. But all the nice reviews made it worth it!


	26. Stories Yet Untold

**Ohmytheon notes:** I have been waiting to write this chapter for a while. It might not seem like much, but I'm terrible about spoilers, so keeping my mouth shut about anything is a pain in the ass. I will blab at a second's notice. Good thing I've got Misty keeping me in check. Hm, there's not much I can say about this chapter without giving it away, so all I can really say is that I hope you enjoy! The song is an English cover of "Ninelie" by Dima Lancaster.

* * *

 _Hold on to the daydream, one that bears stories yet untold_  
 _And they shout, oh so loud, but no one hears a single word_  
 _This endless tunnel is where they've been lost for so long_  
 _Feeding on silence to light up the world_

* * *

Touya had thought staying at school over spring break wouldn't be a problem. Seeing as how he'd stuck to himself before and didn't hang out with his Gen Studies classmates, it would feel normal. The only issue was that his 'normal' for the past month had involved living with a bunch of stubborn and loud hero students who seemed to genuinely want to be involved in his life. It had irritated him at first, to be sure, but he got used to it. There was no fighting them. Shouto must have figured that out at some point as well.

It was like it didn't matter if he had planned on keeping his head down and not making any friends. Those Class A kids took his plan and threw it right out the window. His brief conversation with Kaminari on their last day had solidified it. Touya had friends, whether he liked it or not. It was best to simply roll with it.

Now that he was completely alone in the massive building, it was kind of… weird. It was unusually quiet and empty. When he walked into the common area at nearly eleven in the morning, he half-expected to hear Iida berate him for sleeping in for so long and wasting precious daylight, but it was empty. Dressed in a loose t-shirt, shorts, and socks, he looked like he was going to go right back to bed after rooting around the fridge like a gremlin.

If only. Unlike the others, who were on a brief break from school, he had to deal with the extra lessons Aizawa had penciled in. He had been kind enough to let Touya sleep in, but he had a feeling it was only so he could sleep in as well. Apparently, some of the staff continued to do hero work alongside teaching. For an underground hero like Aizawa, that meant a lot of graveyard shifts. He did even more when school was out. No wonder he looked half-dead most of the time. Dealing with kids by day and villains by night sounded exhausting.

Still half-asleep, Touya fixed himself something to eat. He scarfed it down as he made his way back to his room. The bonus for being in the dorms alone was that he could live like a slob to a degree. Sure, he did his dishes at the end of the day and didn't dirty the common area or bathroom, but no one was here to judge him for being lazy as hell. If he had the opportunity to sleep until noon, he was going to take it. As soon as he got back from a lesson with Aizawa, he would would change right back into his pajamas and lounge around for the rest of the day.

It was nice. While he did sort of miss the craziness that came with living with a bunch of energetic and far too excitable teenagers (even if some of them did get obnoxious at times), he'd never experienced something like this before. Back when he'd been at home, his father had forced him to either focus on training or school work with his tutor. He didn't have time to be lazy.

Even after the training ended, Touya was stuck working around the house with Fuyumi, trying (and failing) to keep them together. It was a merry-go-round of dealing with their mother's slowly deteriorating mental stability, fighting with their father over his issues, taking care of Shouto and his wounds, and helping Natsuo with his homework and keeping him occupied. Then it was U.A. and all the drama that came with trying to get into the heroics course and burning himself out in the process.

Now Touya was on his own and had plenty of space to breathe. This must have been how he'd felt before his quirk had manifested and everything changed. Or maybe he had been holding his breath back even then, excitedly waiting for his quirk to appear so his father would be happy and he could make his mother proud.

After eating, he put on his athletic uniform. He wasn't sure what lesson Aizawa had planned for him today, but it was better to be prepared and it was comfy. He made sure his bag was appropriately packed and then made his way to the staff residence building. When Aizawa first told him to go there for his lessons, Touya had been understandably wary. That was where the teachers lived. Some of them had left campus for the break while others stayed behind. It was just easier for him to work there since Aizawa had things to work on as well.

Still, it was really strange if he thought about it for too long. He was basically in Aizawa's apartment, sitting on his couch, doing his homework. He'd done the same thing when he lived at home, but he would almost always disappear into his bedroom if his father came home from work. This was only his third day going there, but it was still awkward. Aizawa didn't seem intent on decorating, but it was tidy and… pleasant. There were a few odd things lying around, but Touya didn't think about them much. The first two times, Aizawa had swept in to declare they were going to focus on more practical lessons.

In retrospect, he probably should've questioned why there were two or three stuffed animals scattered around what he assumed was a single man's apartment, but Touya wasn't known for being observant all the time. Sometimes, it felt like he was either over-analytical or didn't notice anything at all. So focused on the tasks Aizawa set out for him and his own awkwardness, he'd missed a few important details.

Like the fact that it wasn't just Aizawa living in the apartment.

Touya politely knocked and waited for Aizawa to unlock the door. When it swung open, he stepped inside, muttering a greeting and clinging to his backpack. This wasn't awkward. This wasn't weird. If he thought about it like Aizawa was his tutor, like he had when his father was training him, it almost felt normal.

"Did you finish the essay?" Aizawa asked as he walked back into the kitchen. He was wearing his typical black pants with a t-shirt instead of his usual top for his hero costume. His hair was pulled back and he was only wearing one sock. Well, he certainly wasn't a morning _or_ afternoon person. Last night's hero patrol must have been rough, especially judging by the amount of tea he poured into a mug. When he offered Touya one, he shook his head and sat down on the couch.

"Not yet," Touya admitted as he pulled out the notebook with his half-finished essay. He wasn't overly fond of writing papers, but he was an excellent bullshitter, which meant he usually got a good grade on them with minimal effort. So far, he'd been able to scrape by, but it was bound to get harder when the second year started and he was officially graded alongside the rest of Class 2-A.

"Work on that for now." Aizawa downed the rest of his tea. "Present Mic will be around shortly for your lesson."

Touya paused in the middle of spreading out his work on the coffee table and blurted out, "You're not doing it?"

Aizawa shook his head. "I'm busy today."

"Right, uh, of course." Touya turned back to his essay and mentally scolded himself. What had he been thinking? It wasn't like Aizawa was going to devote his entire spring break to teaching him. He had other responsibilities. He had a life. Touya was just… extra work.

"Don't think you can slack today because I'm not here," Aizawa told him. "Present Mic will give me a report. If I feel like you did, tomorrow will be harder."

He gave Touya no time to protest before disappearing down the hallway. He hadn't planned on slacking simply because another teacher was doing his lesson. Even though things felt a little better between them - or at least it didn't feel like Present Mic expected him to go rogue at the drop of a hat - he was still awkward around the pro-hero-slash-teacher. In his defense, Present Mic was awkward around him too, so he wasn't alone.

For a few minutes, Touya was left with his own thoughts as he slowly scribbled notes down for the essay. If anyone besides Fuyumi (and maybe Shouto) were to try reading his writing now, they'd probably be at a loss. He had terrible handwriting and didn't particularly care to fix it. He'd type it up when he was finished. He kind of liked having a script that few could read. It was secretive and his. Or maybe he was just so used to hiding everything. It probably wasn't a good thing.

A noise to his right jerked him out of his thoughts, but when he looked over, he didn't see anything. Weird. He could have sworn he heard something. At first, he thought it was Aizawa, but no, he could hear the shower running, so he was still in there. It was just him and his boring homework out here. Shaking his head at himself, Touya went back to work, only to hear it again not a minute later. This time, since he hadn't been entirely focused on the paper, he recognized the sound for what it was, the squeak of a toy, and quickly looked around again.

There was no mistaking it now. It wasn't his imagination. Unless this place was haunted, he was not alone in this room.

"Hello?" Touya called out tentatively. The fact that he couldn't see anyone made him think of Hagakure and her invisibility quirk. It made him uneasy to think of someone invisible being with him. Surely Aizawa would have warned him about something like that. "Is there anyone here?"

In the next few seconds, Touya imagined a lot of things (a surprise cat caused the noise, there was a ghost, he really _was_ beginning to lose it, or maybe there was a mouse). A young girl poking her head around the couch to peer at him with big red eyes was not one of them. She had long white hair and a little horn growing right at the hairline. She was clinging onto one of the stuffed animals he had seen and ignored the day before. A little red dragon. He'd thought it was weird but had been too preoccupied to consider it further.

Seeing a kid threw him for a loop and was something he absolutely could not ignore. Was Aizawa a dad?

How had this never come up? Did everyone know? Was he the only one in the dark about this? It kind of gave him a little more context to why Aizawa seemed to… care a little more when it came to Touya's relationship with his father. Holy shit, and Touya had thought _he_ was close-lipped and evasive about himself. Maybe Aizawa was able to pinpoint whenever he was lying or being vague because he was so damn good at it himself.

"Uh, hi?" Touya greeted, unsure of how this was supposed to progress. Was he not supposed to know about her? Maybe Aizawa hadn't told him because of the whole Dabi thing. When he did turn back into Dabi, if he escaped, he could use knowledge of a kid against him. That sometimes happened with heroes when they had kids. They had to have extra insurance and protection for their kids. Their father had it for them in case a villain tried to kidnap or kill them in retaliation.

He should've had insurance for one of his kids becoming a villain.

The girl regarded him somewhat suspiciously, but she still didn't say anything, just looked at him. She was still small enough to be carried. Couldn't be more than seven, maybe younger. It was hard to tell. All he could think about was how, for some reason, she reminded him of a younger Shouto. Why would Aizawa's daughter do that? Maybe she was just naturally suspicious since she had a hero for a dad. His brother certainly tended toward suspicion.

Still, she kept looking at him, so Touya felt compelled to continue and held out a hand. "I'm Touya."

"I know," the girl finally piped up. "Aizawa said you're doing schoolwork."

"Uh, yeah, I am." Touya furrowed his brow. She had referred to Aizawa by his name, not 'dad'. He sometimes did that with his father when he was trying to be an ass, but never with his last name. That did not sound like a daughter referring to her father at all. "For the hero course. I'm behind on it."

"He said not to bother you," the girl continued in that same strangely intense tone. It was only then that he realized why she reminded him of Shouto She was wearing the same look on her face that Shouto did at her age whenever their father was around: one that was both wary and anxious. She was _afraid_ , even if only a little. That changed everything and made him soften immediately.

Touya sat upright on the couch and hastily assured her. "You're not bothering me." He looked around the apartment. Aizawa was still in the bathroom. One of the hallway doors was open where it had been closed the previous times he was over. "Have you been staying in your room while I'm here?" She nodded. "You don't have to do that. I don't mind. This is your place. You live here, right?"

"Yes, with Aizawa," the girl responded.

Touya nodded to himself, his mind racing. She seemed very respectful of Aizawa, but also hesitant. He couldn't tell if it was due to Aizawa or because someone she didn't know was in her home. Some kids loved people and didn't understand the concept of strangers. Natsuo had been like that. It had driven him mad. What if he said something about their home life that made people look at them weirdly? Other kids wanted nothing to do with strangers. He had been one of those kids. If everyone could leave him alone, that would be fantastic. He didn't know which type this girl was, so it was best to tread that water carefully.

"Okay, well, you don't have to stay in there all day when I'm here," Touya told her. "I'm just a visitor, a guest. You're free to do whatever you want."

"As long as Aizawa says it's okay," the girl was careful to add.

Touya grinned at her. "Yeah, of course, as long as Aizawa gives it the okay. We don't want to make him mad." He winked at her. "He's very grumpy when he doesn't get enough sleep."

The girl actually giggled and nodded her head. Touya sighed in relief and sank back into the couch. For a moment there, he had been a little concerned that she would remain afraid. It didn't sit right with him. He had no clue who this girl was, how she was related to Aizawa, or why she was living with him, but he didn't want her to be afraid of him. What if she told Aizawa? What would he do then? He didn't want anyone at UA to be scared of him, but a kid was somehow way worse.

He swore that even as Dabi he wouldn't have hurt a little kid. They couldn't defend themselves. He wouldn't have done that, would he? Yeah, he'd helped attack the two first-year hero courses during the training camp, but they could defend themselves by then. They'd already proven how strong they were. Dabi couldn't have been so far gone from who Touya was at sixteen that he'd be willing to attack a child, not after what he'd gone through himself.

Right?

"Ah," Aizawa said as he walked into the room, toweling his hair dry. He'd changed into his hero outfit, minus the scarf. "Eri isn't bothering you, is she?"

"No, sir," Touya was quick to say before the girl, Eri, could even react.

"Good." Aizawa seemed to hesitate for a moment, a hand hovering over her, before patting her on the head. Eri smiled up at him. What could only be described as a soft expression crossed Aizawa's face. Although it was weird, it wasn't like it didn't fit him. Touya just wasn't used to seeing the pro hero look like that. "Are you hungry? You didn't eat much for breakfast."

"Mm." Eri considered her response. Kids were fickle creatures by nature. Natsuo had seemingly hated food as a whole one week and loved it the next. There had been days where it nearly drove Fuyumi mad until they figured out that he actually liked to eat a lot of vegetables. Touya and Shouto hadn't been picky eaters. They had to eat whatever they could get their hands on because of how many calories their father's training burned. She turned to look at him. "Are you hungry?"

That… was not what he had been expecting. Technically, Touya had eaten a little under an hour ago. Was he hungry? It was a trick question. Even if he wasn't hungry, he could always eat, especially if he had to use his quirk. He didn't know what Present Mic's lesson would be like, but if it was practical (which he would prefer over having to do more English with him), he'd need to eat more.

"I could… eat," Touya replied, his eyes flickering from Eri to Aizawa. Was that the right answer? It was hard to tell from Aizawa's current expression. He probably didn't want another kid eating his food when he already had one extra mouth to feed. His intentions behind coming here had revolved around working, not eating his teacher's food. He decided to focus on Eri more than himself for the time being. "If you didn't eat much for breakfast, you should eat lunch. It's important to get your nutrients so you grow big and strong."

"Is that why you're smaller than your brother?" Eri blurted out, catching him completely off guard.

Touya looked at Aizawa, who could only sigh and shake his head. Kids said some of the wildest and bluntest things. He didn't mind. Maybe it would've insulted him from someone else, seeing as how he definitely didn't like being made aware of the fact that he was shorter and less muscular than Shouto, but from a precocious kid, it was kind of funny. The honesty was also refreshing in a way.

No, it wasn't why he was smaller than Shouto, but a little truth-bending never hurt, especially when it helped trick a picky eater into eating. Again, it was a lesson he had learned with Natsuo, who became obsessed with broccoli when Touya had told him that not eating it would stunt his growth.

"Yup, that's exactly what happened," Touya told her dramatically. "Now I have to eat extra and a lot of vegetables in order to catch up."

Eri looked up at Aizawa and asked, "Is that true?" Aizawa actually nodded, which almost made Touya grin and blow his cover. He managed to keep a straight face when she looked at him again. "What do you like to eat?"

"Everything," Touya confirmed. Well, everything with the exception of squirming yet not-quite-alive squids. No matter how desperate and starving he was, he wouldn't eat one of those things. Aizawa had proven that he was a stronger person than most. Eri's eyes widened a little, almost as if she was impressed. "So, you pick whatever you like and I'll eat it. I'm not a picky eater." Aizawa made a noise in the back of his throat, but Touya ignored him. "I'm not."

As Eri contemplated this suddenly very serious decision, Touya glanced at Aizawa. As usual, it was hard to get a read on him, but he did look a little… Softer was the wrong word. He wasn't in teacher or hero mode, which was weird since he had never seen Aizawa like this before. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to have seen this, but neither he nor Eri was being scolded, so it seemed okay. This was just Aizawa, not as a teacher and not Eraserhead.

It still kind of felt like he'd tripped into an alternate reality.

Upon making her decision, Eri tugged on Aizawa's shirt. He bent down to her level so she could whisper in his ear. When she was done, he said, "Okay," stood back up, and made his way into the small kitchen. "She wants it to be a surprise," he added before Touya could ask what he was making. Maybe she was worried he wouldn't like what she wanted to eat. "Don't worry. It's not a dancing squid."

"What's a dancing squid?" Eri asked.

Touya shuddered. "The stuff of nightmares."

A little smile quirked onto Eri's face. She kept looking at him as if still trying to decide whether she was okay with him being in her space or not. She lived here (or at least he thought she did) and the last thing he wanted to do was make her uncomfortable. If she was, he'd let Aizawa know and stick to doing his work in the dorms or his office.

"So, uh, are you in school?" Touya asked awkwardly.

Eri shook her head. "No, I've never been in school."

"Oh." Touya frowned. She was so straightforward and honest - or maybe had been taught that lying wasn't worth the punishment. "Home-schooled? I was tutored at home until I was thirteen."

"Now I am," Eri replied. "Aizawa, Yamada, and others are teaching me stuff. It's fun! Well, most of the time." She sighed. "I don't like homework - it's boring - but it's better than not doing it."

Touya was at a loss for words. The more he talked to Eri, the more confused he became. If he was honest, he was getting a little concerned too. She liked Aizawa and respected him, that much was for sure, but some of the things she said; the way she held herself away from him, how she continued to eye him; unsettled him. He locked eyes with Aizawa, who was watching them from the kitchen. He wore a look filled with understanding.

"You're new here too," Eri stated. "That's why you gotta catch up, right?"

"Yeah, I'm...new," Touya replied slowly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I transferred into the hero course, so I'm pretty behind. I'm lucky Aizawa puts up with me and offered to help me out."

Eri nodded. "He's nice."

"He is," Touya agreed, his eyes lighting up with amusement. Aizawa snorted in the kitchen, having overheard their conversation. He probably couldn't remember the last time someone had described him as "nice". Touya doubted it had been any time recent. He would probably also make sure tomorrow's hero lesson was extra hard so he would never think something like that again.

(That didn't make it any less true. Grumpy, harsh, and distant as he could be, Aizawa was really going above and beyond to help him out. He couldn't be more grateful.)

"Can I watch a movie?" Eri asked.

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead," Touya told her, waving a hand at the television.

"It won't bother you?"

"Nah." Touya tapped his temple. "I'm a master at concentrating."

Eri nodded decisively and picked up the remote. The movie she picked was about a cartoon cat. Judging by the way she plopped down in a plush chair and immediately paid the screen rapt attention, it was a movie she had seen more than a few times. Kids often found comfort in a movie or tv show that helped soothe them. Fuyumi used to watch a movie about a dog at least once a week after her quirk manifested. Touya went back to working on his essay again, tuning the movie out until it was mere background noise. It was admittedly better than working in silence.

He was almost finished with the essay when Aizawa set a simple bowl of rice, beef, and vegetables down on the table in front of him. Touya's stomach growled the moment he looked at it, making him realize he hadn't eaten enough when he woke up. Good thing Eri had asked if he was hungry. He dropped his pen to pick up a pair of chopsticks and the bowl. He would've scarfed it down if he hadn't remembered Eri at the last second.

When he turned to look at her, Eri was holding the bowl of food precariously in her lap, but she was looking at his food instead of hers. "Do you like it?"

Touya cleared his throat. "Yeah, it looks good. Thanks."

Pleased with his reaction, Eri began to dig in. Her attention returned to the movie. Touya looked down at his food. He was hungrier than he expected and it did look good - but then his stomach flipped uncomfortably. He couldn't pinpoint it, but something was off. Eri was clearly happy and healthy now, but he couldn't help but feel like it hadn't always been this way. There was a certain degree of anxiety to everything she did. That need for approval. Repeatedly making sure things were okay. Safe.

When she was finished, Touya reached out to take her bowl from her. She hesitated and pulled away from him slightly before she could stop herself. She barely moved, but he caught the flinch and froze on the spot. "It's fine," he said carefully. He held up his hand, palm up, to show her that he meant no harm, then moved once more to take the bowl from her. "I'm just gonna take the dirty dishes to the kitchen."

Eri eyed him as he stood up before slowly turning back to the television. Touya glanced at her one more time before stepping around the couch and into the kitchen, where Aizawa was doing the dishes. It made him think of the ones he had left in the kitchen at the dorms. He probably should've done them that morning. Aizawa held out a hand and took the bowls and chopsticks without looking away from the sink.

Touya should've left it there. Instead, he teetered nervously. He really wasn't going to be able to focus until he resolved a few questions. It wasn't Eri's fault, but the _wrong_ feeling in his gut wouldn't go away. "So, um, I know it's not any of my business, but…" He shifted. There was no sense in backing out now. "Is Eri-?"

"No, she's not mine," Aizawa told him, "but I am her legal guardian for now."

"Oh." Touya looked back at the living room. "For now?"

"The circumstances were unusual and sudden," Aizawa said in an unbothered tone. The explanation was so vague that Touya was almost impressed. "I hadn't expected to take in a child, but she couldn't go into the foster care system and there was no one to take her."

"So you stepped up," Touya surmised.

Aizawa finished washing the last bowl. "I might have bitten off more than I can chew. Raising a child is very different from teaching them, especially one that has been through what she has."

Ah, yes, there it was. He had been waiting to hear something along those lines. Touya had known there was something off about her. It wasn't that she was unruly, bad, or obnoxious. It was that she _wasn't_ any of those things. She was polite, quiet, honest, and kind of… bland, like she was hiding her personality in order to be unassuming. He knew that all too well. He had tried to do the same thing every time he went out in public. He couldn't even say it was a thing of the past and was limited to when he had been her age. He found himself acting that way now.

"I got the sense that…" Touya cleared his throat. "She seems happy now though."

"I'm just trying to provide her a normal life," Aizawa said.

"All you can really do is try," Touya replied distantly, his mind drifting toward old memories. He and Fuyumi playing games with Natsuo. Telling Shouto stories to distract him while dressing his wounds. Setting up the table for dinner while Fuyumi cooked. Scrubbing the blood out of his clothes or throwing them away altogether so that no one would notice the burns on his arms and legs.

That was essentially what Aizawa and everyone at UA were doing for him, wasn't it?

Mostly satisfied with the answer and not willing to pry any further into a subject Aizawa didn't want to talk about in detail, Touya returned to the living room and continued working on his paper. He stayed silent and kept his head down in order to leave the two of them in their own little world. His eyes occasionally drifted over to Eri, who was kicking her feet and clinging to her stuffed animal again. She was okay. She was safe. She was happy. She was perfectly normal.

A few minutes later, Aizawa reappeared, this time with his signature scarf, and pat the back of Eri's seat. "Did you want to go with me and Shinsou today, or stay here with Hizashi and Touya?"

Eri considered the two choices Aizawa gave her. It was something Touya picked up on right away, if only because he hadn't been given any options growing up. It was Endeavor's way or nothing at all. Fighting against it and trying to get your own way meant suffering the consequences. Sometimes, he insisted it was for their own good. After overhearing the truth about his bedroom fire, Touya was begrudgingly beginning to understand a few things about his father that he'd never seen before. Still, it stood out to him that Aizawa made it a point to ask her what she wanted.

He wanted to give her a normal life. That usually included choices. Had she not had them before? What exactly had she gone through?

"I want…" Eri looked from Touya to Aizawa, a shy expression crossing her face. "I wanna go with you."

"Okay." Aizawa neither fought her on it nor did he sound irritated. Touya wasn't insulted by her decision. She had just met him and was clearly attached to Aizawa. It made sense that she would choose to go with him and whoever Shinsou was. She felt safe with him. Touya could understand that. "Go get your shoes and jacket on so we can leave when Hizashi arrives."

When Eri scurried out of the chair to her bedroom, Touya asked, "So what am I working on today?"

"Present Mic is bringing materials," was all Aizawa had to say to make Touya flop back against the couch and groan loudly. English and art it was then; a full day of lessons designed to torture him. Honestly, he'd rather get beaten up in hand-to-hand combat or quirk training with the teachers.

Eri came back into the room wearing a bright pink jacket and matching shoes. Her jumper and long-sleeve shirt were normal - surprising considering the clothes Aizawa had given him - but this fit more with his understanding of Aizawa. She even had a small backpack, half-zipped with a few coloring books sticking out of the top. She was so quiet, not even bothering to announce that she was ready, not that Aizawa needed it. He bent down to fix the bow in her hair and zip up her jacket without a word.

A knock on the door brought Aizawa back upright. He checked the peephole before answering. Present Mic burst into the apartment, an explosion of positive energy, and greeted them with an excited, "Hey!" He opened his arms wide and Eri stepped into them, allowing herself to be swept up into his arms in a bear hug, her feet dangling in the air as she grasped onto him tightly. It was a major difference from Aizawa, who had hesitated with physical contact with her, but both had asked for permission first.

"You staying here to help me teach?" Present Mic asked once he set her back down. Eri shook her head. "No?" He put a hand on his heart and pouted, ever the actor. "I'm beginning to think you like Shouta more than me." She smiled shyly and shook her head again, this time in a playful manner. He sighed. "Go on. Have fun without me. Leave me to teach alone."

"You're not alone though," Eri pointed out. "You've got Touya."

That brought a smirk to Touya's lips. He jabbed a thumb at his chest. "Yeah, and I'm great company."

Present Mic narrowed his eyes briefly, suspicious of his cheerful demeanor most likely, but then beamed at Eri and pat her on the head. "That's right. I do. I'll see you later. If you're good and Shouta agrees, maybe we can go get mochi." He gave Aizawa a meaningful look. "You never should've let your students bring her stuff. Now all she wants to eat is sweets."

Aizawa, who didn't look abashed at all, only offered a slight shrug. "She ate her entire lunch today."

"Touya said I need to eat vegetables to grow or I'll have to catch up like him," Eri explained.

At first, Present Mic straightened in surprise, but he quickly wiped the look off his face, probably not wanting to give Eri the wrong idea. Again, things weren't perfect between Touya and Present Mic. The mall trip had smoothed some things out between them, but suspicion still lingered within the hero. It couldn't be helped. At least he was generally obvious about it.

"Did he now?" Present Mic murmured before nodding. "Well, he's right! I'm glad you did. Good job, kiddo."

Aizawa's phone buzzed, prompting him to pull it out of his pocket. "Okay, we've got to go. Shinso is already there waiting for us." He pocketed the phone and then held out his hand for Eri to take. "If you need anything-"

"We'll be fine," Present Mic reassured him before turning to look back at Touya. "Won't we?"

"Oh, yeah, for sure," Touya replied cheerfully. "We're gonna have a blast."

His teacher for the day rolled his eyes but didn't argue. The two of them were likely on the same wavelength. There was no doubt that the pro hero would rather be doing something other than giving extra lessons to UA's pet project on one of his few days off.

Touya lifted a hesitant hand and waved goodbye. With one hand holding Aizawa's, Eri lifted the other and waved back in return, a faint smile on her face. A small piece of the weight disappeared from her shoulders. Then her eyes were back on Aizawa and they left, leaving Present Mic and Touya alone in Aizawa's apartment. No, this wasn't awkward at all.

"So…" Touya prompted.

"Did you finish that essay?" Present Mic asked.

"Almost?" Touya replied, cringing a little. The serious gleam in Present Mic's eyes forced him to pick up his pen and get back to work. He would finish this essay in the next twenty minutes or die trying, apparently.

Despite being close to finishing it already, Touya couldn't stop struggling with the conclusion. He had known what he wanted to do with it, but now that he was here, he found himself stuck on the same sentence. Every time he put pen to paper, he hesitated and lifted it again. He read his notes. Flipped through the textbook. Started on the next sentence again.

And he thought of Eri with those wide, fearful eyes, asking him if it was okay to do things within her own home, the shy smile on her face, and Aizawa's words about something happening to her.

"What's wrong?" Present Mic asked, pulling Touya out of his distracted thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I-" Touya sat upright and pushed his hair out of his face. "I was just thinking."

"About Eri," Present Mic guessed. Touya nodded. The pro hero came off as a joker most of the time, but his gaze was piercing and intelligent as he gazed at Touya now. He sat down in the chair Eri had previously occupied and took his sunglasses off to polish them. "You picked up on it then. You're a lot quicker than you act."

Touya snorted. "Not quick enough to realize there was a kid living here. I didn't know Aizawa- Well, I guess she's not his kid. Legal guardian. It's still weird. Teens are one thing, but a kid?" He laughed awkwardly. "Not gonna lie: I didn't picture Aizawa for the kid type."

"He's got a soft spot," Present Mic sighed, "but don't tell him I said that."

There was a lull in the conversation as both of them considered their next step. Not knowing where he fit with Present Mic made it difficult for Touya to navigate. He couldn't tell if he would back off or respond honestly if he asked more questions. Unlike Aizawa, it was obvious to Touya that Present Mic was a much more open person. He wore his heart on his sleeve, even if he had a few spades up there as well. No hero could be completely honest. That just wasn't how it worked, no matter how much people like Iida and Midoriya wanted to believe otherwise.

"What happened to her?" Touya asked, staring down at his essay. "I mean, if you can't tell me, it's fine, but-"

He had felt it. He'd known something was wrong. It was weird looking at someone and seeing a part of himself in them, if only because he just now realized how _off_ he had been. He thought he did a good job at hiding how wounded he was - how broken he felt sometimes - but it was no wonder Aizawa and the other adults had called him out on it. Now that they were paying attention, it was probably as plain as day that something was wrong, just like he'd caught onto Eri right off the bat.

Even worse, he didn't know whether to feel comforted or irritated by that thought. On one hand, it made him feel weak, but on the other, he was almost grateful. It was frustrating. Why couldn't he just pick an emotion? Why did everything feel like a struggle?

"Eri was…" Present Mic put his glasses back on. "She was raised by a villain, who did a lot of very cruel things to her. I won't go into details because it isn't my business to talk about it."

"No, no, that's fine," Touya hastily jumped in. "I get it." Present Mic eyed him doubtfully. "No, I do, really." He didn't know how much he knew. Had Aizawa told him about their conversation or left it between them and All Might? Touya didn't want more people to know, two were more than enough, but he had a sinking feeling that even if Present Mic wasn't completely aware of the situation, he had his own suspicions. "Whatever it was, I'm glad she was able to get out of it and away from that bastard. Is that why she's with Aizawa? For protection from the villain?"

Present Mic looked at him carefully for a moment before saying, "No, he's in Tartarus."

"Oh, well, that's… a relief."

It wasn't a specific answer, but there was something about the way he said it that made Touya suspicious. So far throughout his second time around at UA, he had learned that people being vague about villain-related questions usually meant that it involved Dabi. They didn't want to upset him. Present Mic didn't sound displeased by the fact that the villain who had hurt Eri was in prison. Touya sure as hell wasn't. He'd only just met Eri, but he had a pretty serious chip on his shoulder when it came to adults hurting kids. Tartarus was probably too good for him. He deserved a much worse punishment for wounding an innocent girl like that.

"Satisfied?" Present Mic asked.

"Not really," Touya admitted.

"At least you're being honest," Present Mic muttered. He leaned over and tapped the essay. "You've got five minutes before we move on to the next lesson."

Touya gave him his most pleasant smile. "Sure we can't do a practical?"

"Oh, no, this is my special brand of torture," Present Mic declared. "Call it retribution for working on my day off."

"That's not my fault," Touya complained. "I could've done this work on my own."

Undeterred by his whining, Present Mic shook his head. "I don't think so. Now hop to it. No more q and a's until Shouta gets back. Then he can decide what to do with you."

Touya grumbled under his breath, but he didn't argue. With his questions at least half-answered, he was able to finally finish the sentence he'd been stuck on for ages. Once that was taken care of, the rest of the essay was a breeze. Present Mic pulled out his lesson plan for the rest of the day and Touya sat back, preparing himself to be bored out of his mind. Everyone always talked about how the hero course was so exciting, but in all honesty, it had a lot of dull moments too.

What were Aizawa and Eri doing? Present Mic made it sound much more fun than this.

He was jerked out of his thoughts once more by fingers snapping in front of his face. "Touya, you with me?" Present Mic demanded, using his best teacher voice.

Touya hunkered down and picked up his pen, nodding his head. If he was going to be here, he might as well put some effort into it. Maybe that would get the hero (and Iida) off his back about English and art. It wasn't his fault that he didn't particularly care for the classes. They didn't seem to have any bearing on becoming a hero or not turning back into a villain. Still, Present Mic was using his free time to help. He should appreciate that. Taking a deep breath, he sat upright and focused on the words.

He wasn't going to be a hero. He couldn't be. Touya knew that. That didn't mean he wouldn't try his hardest while he had the chance. Some people never got that. He wasn't going to waste a second of the precious time he had left.

* * *

 **Kaminari**  
Yo bro! How's it going? Does it feel like you're living in a mansion all by yourself?

 **Touya**  
It's kinda weird tbh. It's quiet.

 **Kaminari**  
Aw you miss us! You really do care!

 **Touya**  
That's a stretch

 **Kaminari**  
LOL whatever bro you're lonely and it's showing. We should hang out during break!

 **Touya**  
If Aizawa says it's okay

 **Kaminari**  
Yeah man I'm sure he will. He likes you.

 **Touya**  
That's also a stretch. This extra training with him is kicking my ass. Worth it but fuck

 **Kaminari**  
Oh yeah I remember you saying he was gonna work with you during break. No fun for you. How's that?

 **Touya**  
Thrilling. Love getting my ass handed to me. I do my homework at his place and then get thrown around.

 **Kaminari**  
WHAT? You go to HIS place? Omg what's it like?

 **Touya**  
Kinda boring? He's not one for decorating. Also I met Eri. I wasn't aware he was kinda raising a kid.

 **Kaminari**  
Aw Eri. The girls all adore her. She's a cute kid. Super shitty what happened to her. Like beyond shitty. It is weird that Aizawa is like her dad now but I mean you could do worse for a dad.

 **Touya**  
Trust me I know

 **Kaminari**  
Yeah?

 **Touya**  
Gotta go. Aizawa says break time is over. I'll ask if I can do something with you all.

* * *

 **Midoriya**  
Kaminari told me that you met Eri.

 **Touya**  
Yeah I was confused as hell for a second. I thought Aizawa had a kid. But she was really shy and wary.

 **Midoriya**  
So you noticed it then.  
That something was different.

 **Touya**  
I guess. I mean she seems happy and good now.

 **Midoriya**  
Yeah she is. She's come a long way.

 **Touya**  
I don't know what happened and I don't wanna ask. Aizawa didn't want to talk about it and I wasn't gonna stick my nose in someone else's business. She looks better with him now. He's good with her. Even watches the same cat cartoons with her on repeat.

 **Midoriya**  
Sounds like you're watching them too lol

 **Touya**  
It's a heartwarming and funny tale about a hero cat. Like an actual cat.  
I swear if Aizawa starts baking though I'm gonna freak out. He can't do hair for shit either.

 **Midoriya**  
You better hope he doesn't find out you're telling people about this. He's not gonna want us to know he's soft.

 **Touya**  
Good point. I should keep my mouth shut or training will get that much harder.

* * *

 **Mina**  
Come to the mall with us tomorrow!

 **Touya**  
What's with you all and malls?

 **Mina**  
We're going to the arcade there! You mentioned it last time and we couldn't go.

 **Touya**  
Ok now we're talking

 **Mina**  
You having fun being a family with Aizawa and Eri? lol

 **Touya**  
And now we're not talking

* * *

 **Touya**  
Hey I know you're at work, but I've been thinking about something for a while now. I don't know if it's a good idea though so I wanted to run it by you before I brought it up with Shouto or the teachers. Maybe it's not. I keep going back and forth on it.

 **Fuyumi**  
Sorry it took me so long to get back to you! I've got a minute or two.  
What's going on? Is everything ok?

 **Touya**  
Never mind. It was a dumb idea. Sorry for bothering you.

 **Fuyumi**  
Nope, not letting you do this again. Tell me.

 **Touya**  
I want to see mom.

* * *

The air was tense with anticipation and impatience. They should have been back by now. Shigaraki crushed down the urge to stand up and start pacing, although he did pause his handheld console long enough to run his fingernails down his neck. When he brought his hand back down, he hesitated before resuming the game. There was no reason for him to act all skittish. Compress and Toga could handle their mission. He wouldn't have sent them if they couldn't. With Dabi suddenly disappearing while Sensei and Kurogiri were both in prison, the League couldn't afford to lose any more core members. Even if it might reveal valuable information, it was a bad strategy to risk teammates on a side-quest that was too advanced for them.

It would work. They were both competent and he _knew_ they wouldn't disappoint him. The delay was probably just because of Toga dawdling. She really liked to waste time on silly things sometimes.

In the corner of his eye, he noticed Twice pacing the length of the room while muttering to himself and Spinner fidgeting on the beaten-up couch. The sight made him feel a twinge of vindication for his collected demeanor. They clearly weren't as confident as him and needed his good example.

The sound of the door opening cut through the air like a scythe. "We're baaaack!" a sing-song voice called. Senselessly, it became a little easier to breathe. Toga moved quickly and was already halfway across the room while Compress trailed in behind her, slowly closing the door as he thoughtfully eyed the trio of tiny orbs in his other hand.

Shigaraki set his game down without pushing pause and stood up. He raised a questioning eyebrow behind Father. The thought that they would be able to see it better if he took him off flashed through his mind, but the impulse vanished almost as quickly as it had appeared, the notion of removing him for something so unimportant sending a chill of discomfort across his skin. "What took you so long?" he asked. It was tempting to let his voice be harsh and snapping, a _demand,_ but he held himself back. He achieved better results this way.

Toga smiled toothily at him. "Awww, were you worried about us?" she crooned.

On second thought, maybe there was some merit in just saying what he wanted.

Before Shigaraki could remind her who she was speaking to, Compress piped up, "My apologies. I miscalculated. We completed the task without any casualties, as you requested, but there were more workers than we anticipated tonight. I had to spend more time hiding than I would have liked."

Twice, who had frozen the moment they walked through the door, chose that moment to speak. "Good call. You could've fucked 'em up though!" He threw his hands up in the air, frustrated, or maybe miming the destruction they could have reigned down on the factory workers. A quick glance at Spinner revealed him tapping at his chin, doubtlessly about to add his own two cents.

"Good job," Shigaraki cut in before the conversation could start to spiral. "We're playing blind here. Another attack on the factory would have raised more suspicion than we can afford. You successfully completed your mission." They hadn't wasted _too_ much of his time, so he supposed it didn't really matter that they were a little late. Still. It might be worth looking into some way to maintain contact before the next big event.

He walked to the table at the center of the room, gesturing for the others to follow with a single jerk of his head. Toga bounded over with such speed that one could be forgiven for thinking it was her quirk. Twice was little better, his hands vibrating with what Shigaraki could only assume was a minefield of contradicting thoughts and emotions. Compress made his way over in steady, fluid steps and confidently set his marbles on the table. Impressive, since he was certain he was at least a little nervous. Spinner was the last one to join them. Compress reached out and deftly tapped the marbles as soon as he did. The tiny capsules gave away, revealing three binders full of documents. Employee records.

An irritated sigh escaped Shigaraki's lips. That had been one of the things that made villainy superior to heroism: no paperwork. _Damn Dabi._ He looked at the others, who were nervously glancing between him and the files. What? He might be the leader, but they couldn't seriously expect him to sort through all this shit by himself. "Well, let's get this over with," he grumbled. A little louder, he added, "Take a binder, partner up, and get reading. Let me know if you find anything interesting."

Twice immediately slid over to Toga while Spinner partnered up with Compress. Due to uneven numbers, that left Shigaraki to go through an entire binder by himself. Seriously, _fuck_ Dabi. With pursed lips, he dragged the final binder toward him, opened it, and began to sort through the pile of factory workers and their doubtlessly empty lives.

After a few minutes, Twice cried, "Hey! This lady has ten cats!"

"Not that kind of interesting, Twice."

"Huh? Oh, right, right."

Silence fell over the group once again. The 'terminated' notices at the end of every file made it evident that Shigaraki's binder was composed of employees who had been fired for one reason or another. Agitation at the probably waste of time sparked in his chest, but he forced himself to continue leafing through the files. A former employee could still be involved in Dabi's disappearance if they had been fired recently enough. He wasn't about to miss something important because he cut corners. On the bright side, simple logic allowed him to discard employees who had been plunged into unemployment more than a handful of months ago with only a precautionary skim-read. Yet even with this slight increase in speed, time seemed to thicken and condense into a suffocating syrup.

A sizable period of time passed that way. He had gotten over a third of the way through his binder when he noticed Spinner flinch out of the corner of his eye. Shigaraki lowered the file he had been reading to eye him questioningly.

"Holy shit," Spinner whispered. He glanced at his boss and back down at the apparently-fascinating file several times before reaching out to pass it to him. "You… might wanna see this."

Shigaraki deftly snatched it and immediately looked at the employee's vital information. Honda Hisao. Male. Age 34. Quirk- Shigaraki felt his blood run cold. It felt like deception and betrayal. Worse, it felt like something he should have seen coming. "A de-aging quirk," he breathed.

There was something new and painful to the silence that overcame the group as everyone came to the conclusion he had already reached. Just in case anyone was feeling a little slow, Compress gently said, "Himiko, that boy you saw at the mall…"

Toga shook her head, her expression caught between despairing betrayal, denial, and frustration. It didn't look right on her. Shigaraki raised a hand to scratch the scars on his neck, gritting his teeth against a fresh wave of anger toward Dabi. No. _Not_ Dabi. That was the point. His fucking lying had done this. "Wait, so you're saying…" She looked at Shigaraki, as if he would tell her she was wrong or could maybe spin a new reality out of thin air. She knew better than that. He didn't lie in the name of comfort. (Unlike _some_ people.) "Dabi's actually-?"

"Endeavor's fucking son," Shigaraki spat. He felt a sliver of sticky warmth as one of his nails cut under his skin.

"Todoroki Touya," Toga murmured, struggling to process the discovery. Or maybe making an attempt to defend him despite her shock. He was too fucking upset to tell.

Todoroki Touya. Of fucking course he was a Todoroki. His quirk. His reasons for joining the League, solid at a glance, but really just a paper-thin mimicry of Stain that could only be meant to hide something else, hardly enough to make any real sense. His fucking _name_. Shigaraki had _known_ that Dabi wasn't his name - he knew that he was hiding something - but he had let Kurogiri talk him out of lingering on it. He had let it go and didn't dig when he should have. Now _this_ was happening. The thrice-damned son of the _number one hero_ had been among their ranks and now he was back with the heroes. A faint hiss escaped Shigaraki's lips as his nails sank a little deeper. Faintly, he noticed Compress move a fraction of an inch closer to him.

"The heroes took him!" Spinner cried out. "I bet he saw their shit up-close and left, but they found him, so now they're brainwashing him and trying to make him one of them!" He hesitated, a frown pulling at his features. "But… Why didn't he tell us, unless…?"

"He's a traitor?" Shigaraki finished. It was a valid concern. They would be morons to _not_ be worried about having unknowingly housed Endeavor's son for so long. Hiding that sort of identity was a form of treachery in and of itself. But for all that he held himself at a distance, Dabi's anger had been all too real. The heroes had done something horrible to him to elicit that sort of all-consuming rage. You didn't work with someone who had left you with that much damage. No, Dabi was a miserable, deceitful, distant, rude, angry, broken fuck-up, but he wasn't working for the heroes.

He was still a miserable, deceitful, distant, rude, angry, broken fuck-up though. A miserable, deceitful, distant, rude, angry, broken fuck-up who had kept _incredibly_ valuable information from them. Shigaraki pursed his lips and began to move his fingers across his neck again. When he saw Compress start to shift, he paused. What was that? _Concern_? How stupid. He would be a crappy leader if he couldn't handle a ridiculous situation like this. He knew what to do. It was just taking a little while for all of the pieces to come together and form a cohesive plan.

"I can understand why he didn't tell us," Twice began. "I mean, what villains would let Endeavor's kid join them without giving 'em a bunch of trouble? And look! Lying bastard screwed us over!"

It really said something about the situation that Twice sounded almost stable and cohesive. He could tell that he was torn though, the contortions of his face visible even through his mask. Spinner and Toga both looked at him as well, the former thoughtful where the latter was growing more and more anxious. Then there was Compress, still just watching him.

The entire flow of the conversation changed the moment Toga whipped her head around to look at him. She still clearly didn't know what to think, but now, he thought he could also see a hint of desperate, pleading hope. Another look that didn't belong on her. It came too close to begging him to do something. "We aren't going to _leave_ him with them, right?" she asked.

And then all of them were staring at him. For once, he didn't relish in the attention. He forced himself to lower his hands. One of them hesitated for a moment as he considered removing Father, but only a moment. He knew that it would be easier to reach them if he took him off. It would also feel far too _wrong_ to do so right now. There were already too many things missing from this room.

They couldn't afford to leave Dabi with the heroes. Not without a struggle, at least. Even if he wasn't a traitor, they might find a way to pry information out of him. They could relocate and change plans to accommodate, but it would be _hard_. However, that wasn't _really_ what she was asking. She wanted to know if he cared beyond that or Dabi had crossed the line for the last time. She wanted to know if he was going to let them take him away _from them._

He should. Dabi - _Todoroki Touya_ \- was an asshole who he hadn't wanted in the League in the first place. He followed orders with all the obedience of a fickle cat. Oh, he was strong, but now that strength had put them at risk. His firepower did not make up for the incredible security breach they were facing. A security breach that the fucker had _known_ was a possibility and had actively decided to hide from them.

Now… it might be worth the effort of assuming the heroes knew everything he did in order to wash their hands of him completely. It would serve the liar right if they turned their back on him. Let U.A. mold him into the perfect, spoiled, obedient, fake, little hero. Stepping back and watching as they turned him into the very thing he hated would be the perfect punishment. Someday, when they met on the battlefield, maybe he could rub it in his face. _That_ would be fun.

Shigaraki met the eyes of each of his League, stopping at the one who had asked the question.

Would he leave Dabi to be crushed beneath the mess he'd made, free the League from the menace he posed, and, as long as it didn't fuck them over, let the heroes do whatever the fuck they wanted with him?

Shigaraki sighed, his lips threatening to pull into a scowl. _Fucking Dabi._

"Of course not."

* * *

 **Mistystarshine** notes: Welp, that just happened.

With this chapter, we bring you two things that some of you have been anticipating for a while: Eri's introduction to the story as well as the League finding out what happened to Dabi and exactly who Touya is. To those of you who have been waiting patiently, I hope you feel it was worth it! I promise you'll see more of both of those plotlines. After all, they're only just getting started! And our little spring break segment still has more in store.

Of course, I'm sure you pieced that together already. ;)

In regards to actually working on the chapter, I was super nervous while writing in the way that only new POVs can make you. I've actually never written Shigaraki despite him being my absolute favorite character in BNHA. The closest I got was his brief appearance during Toga's POV scene, which is very different from writing from his perspective, especially since I tried (and hope I succeeded) to give them unique, or at least different, voices. My biggest worry is characterization though, which becomes that much more important with characters I love. Hopefully, I did him justice!


	27. I See Earthquakes and Lightnin'

Ohmytheon notes: I legitimately thought I posted this. March has been really crazy for me. I could make excuses, but I'd rather not talk about some of it because it was a lot of up and downs. Anyways, the bright side is that I can update this fic in a few days again since the next chapter is already written. Thanks for being patient.

* * *

 _I see a bad moon a-rising_  
 _I see trouble on the way_  
 _I see earthquakes and lightnin'_  
 _I see bad times today_

* * *

For the rest of the break, Touya went to Aizawa's to do homework every morning. After meeting Eri that day, she seemed mostly okay with him being in the apartment. It was a far cry from being comfortable, but she was slowly warming up to him. One time, after he came back sore and tired from a practical lesson with both Aizawa and Ectoplasm, she asked him if he wanted to watch an episode of that cat hero cartoon she loved.

How could he say no to that?

Of course, he'd accidentally fallen asleep midway through, only waking up when the smell of beef wafted in the air. He could sleep through an earthquake, but the moment he smelled food, he always woke up. He popped up so fast once his mind realized food was on the table that Eri had actually giggled. There was no way in hell he was going to sleep through dinner. Not even in his most exhausted states could he manage that. It didn't matter if his nose didn't wake him; his stomach undoubtedly would, especially after a day of getting his ass kicked.

The practical heroic lessons at UA were different than his training with his father. Sure, his body still ached and his mind struggled with exhaustion. He had to ice multiple parts of his body down. A part of him had even considered just going for a full-on ice-bath. It wasn't like it would hurt him and his unnaturally high body heat that came from his quirk would melt the ice eventually into room temperature water.

Unlike lessons with his father though, he wasn't forced to bandage himself up on his own. He didn't feel like crying or just laying on the ground until he found the will to get up. Aizawa had explained that he would be taken to a quirk specialist soon, once they got the okay from authorities and filled out the proper paperwork. The Support Department was also working on a pair of braces that would hopefully function like the ones he'd worn as Dabi. Those were now locked away in evidence and couldn't be used even as a base example.

Until then, Touya had to be more aware of his quirk. He had to focus on the control his father had drilled into his head. He kept it under that percent he'd told Aizawa and All Might and he didn't let the flames grow past his hands, which were blessedly fireproof. The moment he lost control either out of panic, frustration, or anger, Aizawa was there to cancel it out. It pissed Touya off every time, but then he didn't burn himself like before. He didn't have to be carted off to see Recovery Girl.

They ran him ragged, but they didn't allow him to hurt himself - and they didn't hurt him either. Every hit and kick that he either did or didn't block served a purpose. It wasn't a punishment. It wasn't just to toughen him up, make him more capable of taking a hit, or out of rage.

If Touya wasn't in a practical lesson, one of the other teachers who had volunteered to help him during their time off showed up at Aizawa's place to take his place. Sometimes that meant being dragged to Midnight's classroom for lessons that made him want to both blush and die because of how miserable he was at art. Memorizing information was easy (it went hand-in-hand with his talent for holding grudges), so any quiz about hero history and art was cake for him. Present Mic generally made him want to bang his head against a wall, but his English was showing a marked improvement with the one-on-one lessons.

The daily lessons during break and time he'd spent working on heroics lessons in the month before didn't catch him up completely with the rest of Class 2-A or B, but he wouldn't be lagging so far behind. There had never really been a class he was great at, besides history since it involved memorizing things, but upon getting into the actual hero course lessons, he found himself absorbed. It was difficult to work his head around at first, but once he did, it was like there was a connection. He was a quick study. It made sense.

It was like… It was like he had been made for the hero course. It fit him. It suited him.

His confidence in his place there still wavered, but all of the teachers involved in his lessons over break seemed very pleased with his progress. It struck him that the first time any adult had ever expressed pride in him since his father had realized his fire quirk was stronger than even his. Touya could still remember how elated he had been when his father had picked him up and spoke of how powerful he would be. It hadn't come to be and Touya had grown to loathe that memory, but he could never forget it. The teachers' pride in him now felt different. He hadn't realized until now that his father's pride hadn't been in him but in himself, but it wasn't that way with them.

They were happy that he was doing better and succeeding. They were pleased that he was working his ass off and not letting this de-aging quirk go to waste. He was going to turn back into a villain and probably get tossed in jail and who knew what he'd be capable of or want to do when he was Dabi again, but right now, he was Touya and he was going to take advantage of everything they gave him.

Three days before classes were due to start him again, Touya showed up at Aizawa's as usual. Present Mic was there instead to do his morning lesson. It wasn't unusual to see the Voice Hero at his homeroom teacher's on-campus apartment, so Touya didn't question it, just set his backpack down and pulled out his notes.

"Actually, you don't have a lesson today," Present Mic offhandedly told him. He plopped onto the couch and picked up the remote, flicking through the channels on the television.

"Oh." Touya slowly started to put his notes away. "Er, can I go back to the dorms then?"

"You were approved to go off campus again with your classmates," Present Mic continued, his eyes still glued on the television. He stuck out his tongue as he debated between a reality show about ghost hunters and what looked like some procedural show that hadn't been on five years ago. "Shouta and Nemuri will accompany you this time. He needs to get stuff for Eri, but can't be trusted on his own. It made sense for you to meet him here. You can leave your stuff here."

Present Mic decided on the ghost hunter show and glanced at him. "I was worried so much exposure to Shouta outside of class would lead you to dress like him again, but you stuck to it. I'm proud."

"Er, thanks," Touya muttered. He looked down at himself. The clothes he'd bought with Jirou, Tokoyami, and Shoji had proven to be a massive improvement. Sometimes people's gazes lingered on him a little more than he would have liked, but no one looked at him strangely at least.

"You've been working really hard since the break between years started," Present Mic said, his attention back on the television. "You deserve a day off."

It was so stupid and Touya hated it the moment he felt it, but he couldn't help but smile to himself. He deserved a day off. He hadn't been allowed days off when he was younger until his father realized that he would never be able to mold Touya into the hero he wanted him to be. Those days off had felt like punishment in themselves, the times in between his father's awful attention where he outright ignored him and Touya thought he would do absolutely anything to make him happy with him again. He spent years chasing after his father's pride, never quite able to manage it. Even when he finally managed something remarkable, the pleased expression on his father's face was fleeting.

And yet here he was, getting days off because he deserved it. Because he'd been working hard. Because he had shown improvement. Because he was actually making progress and turning things around.

Touya loathed the way how _happy_ that made him feel. It made him feel like a dog wagging his tail after getting praised for learning a new trick.

"You wanted to go to the arcade with them, didn't you?" Present Mic asked.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, I did - I mean, I do." Touya had brought the idea up tentatively to Aizawa a few days ago, but he hadn't actually believed he'd get the go ahead. Not because they wouldn't want to let him outside of school grounds for a second time, but because he simply had too much work to catch up on. He couldn't afford a day off filled with games and fun when there was so much more important work he had to do.

Fun. Who went out just for fun? Not de-aged villains, that was for sure - except apparently, they did in some cases.

"He should be back any second from getting Nemuri," Present Mic said. He paused to consider something, tapping one of his fingers on the arm of the couch to the rhythm the ghost hunters were tapping a bell to convince a ghost to come out. "I should make sure Eri is ready."

"I can do it," Touya offered. Present Mic looked over at him, an unreadable look behind his glasses. It was hard to tell whether it was suspicious, disbelief, or neither. "I've got two younger siblings - or, well…I did." He scratched the back of his head. Natsuo and Shouto were older than him now, but that didn't erase the memories he had of them when they were little and impossible to deal with. "I'm used to getting them ready."

"That's...a good point," Present Mic said.

Touya walked over to Eri's room. "If she's not comfortable with me, I'll get you."

Present Mic continued to consider him. He couldn't tell if it was good or bad, so he didn't say anything. "You're very careful with her."

"You all said she's been through a lot and she was hurt by people that she should've been able to trust," Touya said evasively. While Present Mic was normally loud and obnoxious as hell, he had learned over the past two weeks that he was a lot more intelligent than he let on. It made him wonder how many people, villains and other heroes alike, underestimated him. "I know how that feels."

It was the most he had copped to out loud in front of Present Mic alone. It was uncomfortable and he didn't like it, but it didn't sting nearly as much as it had before. Maybe if he opened up to the hero a little more, the guy would actually trust him. It was hard to do so when he was even vaguer than Aizawa half the time, but if he had managed to befriend him, it must've meant that Present Mic was good at reading people.

After getting a nod to go ahead, Touya knocked on Eri's door and carefully called out, "Eri? It's Touya." He chewed on his lip, trying to figure out what to say next. He should've thought of that before he knocked on the damn door. Dumbass. "Um, Aizawa is gonna be back soon, so Present Mic wanted to make sure you're ready to leave when he gets here."

There was noise on the other end, some sort of shuffling, and then the door was ripped open to reveal the small girl. She had her jacket and shoes on, ready to go, but there was a distressed expression on her face, her eyes wide and panicky and her lips trembling. Oh no. He knew that face. It had been very familiar in his household. It was the face of someone about to explode.

"Hey," Touya said softly, bending down to her level. "What's wrong?"

Behind him, he heard Present Mic get off the couch and walk over to them, but he ignored him, focusing on Eri, who wiped at her eyes in an attempt to pull herself together. She didn't want to cry in front of him. Maybe she was afraid of looking weak. Maybe crying was something she got in trouble for before. Anger towards the villain who had raised her bubbled inside of him, but he squashed it down. She didn't need anger from him right now.

"I can't find it," Eri finally said, her voice quivering and tears welling up in her eyes again. "I can't find it!"

Touya held up his hands. "It's okay. Just take a deep breath. In, out, in, out." He showed her how to do it as he spoke the words. Eri mimicked his exaggerated breathing until she slowly began to calm down. Her shoulder slumped and she bowed her head, picking at her sleeves and pulling them down further like she was trying to hide something. He'd seen her wrists though. There was nothing there. Still, the action pulled at him and made his stomach twist painfully.

How many times had he done the same damn thing? Especially when he was nervous or upset or simply didn't want anyone to see how much he was hurting.

"Now, what can't you find?" Touya asked calmly.

"My dragon," Eri mumbled. "I had him last night…"

"Where?"

Eri thought on the question. "At the gym with Aizawa and Shinsou."

"Oh, Shouta must have accidentally left it there," Present Mic said from behind. When Touya glanced back and up at him, the hero sighed and placed his hands on his hips. "She fell asleep near the end, so he carried her back here, but he probably forgot it in his rush to get her back home."

"It's not his fault," Eri said, scuffing her shoes on the floor. "I shouldn't have fallen asleep."

Present Mic smiled and pat her head fondly. "I'll get him today while you're having fun at the mall. He'll be home safe and sound when you get back."

"Okay…" Eri still didn't raise her eyes from the floor. That stuffed dragon must have meant a lot to her. She had a few other toys lying around, but he had noticed that she clung to that one the most. Every kid had their favorite toy. His had been a dragon as well for a few years, if he recalled right, although it had been green and black from singe marks caused by his quirk. By the time his father threw it away, it had been close to falling apart anyway.

"How about I get you a toy while we're at the mall?" Touya piped up.

Eri jerked her eyes to his. "You don't have to do that."

The panic in them was back. Why? Did she not think she deserved it? Did she think he was irritated with her for being upset and doing whatever he could to get her to stop? She was still probably getting used to being spoiled and having things given to her without any ulterior motives. Present Mic had said the students like to give her sweets. He wasn't sure how long she'd been living here, but it didn't seem like it had been too long from the skittish way she still behaved. Definitely under a year. Maybe half a year, if he had to guess.

"No, I want to," Touya insisted. "Consider it a thank you gift for putting up with me and letting me come over here to do homework over break."

A shy smile worked its way onto her face as the panic slowly faded from her eyes. "I don't put up with you. I like it when you come over. You're nice and weird."

Touya grinned and even Present Mic had to smother a laugh. Nice and weird - he would take it. He'd been called much worse things. To be honest, at this point, "weird" was kind of a compliment. The _really_ weird thing? The fact that he'd spent half his break at Aizawa's place with his unexpectedly adopted kid and it hadn't been bad. It had been kind of nice in between all the hard ass work.

Yeah, he had neither the time nor desire to unpack that thought.

"You can even pick the toy out, if you like," Touya told her.

Eri shook her head. "I want it to be a surprise."

"Are you sure?" Touya asked. "I've been told that I have, uh, questionable taste." She furrowed her brow. Ah, she didn't know what he meant. She was a little kid and he was being too vague for her to understand. Kids were a lot smarter than they looked - and kids like them had to learn how to be intuitive and learn things quickly if it meant surviving - but she still had a limited but growing vocabulary. "I might pick out something you don't like."

"I'll like whatever you get," Eri said. "I'm not picky."

"If you insist…"

Unexpectedly, Eri took one of his hands and tugged him forward into her room. "I can show you what I have so you don't get me the same thing." She didn't pull hard, but he hadn't been prepared and stumbled forward, nearly falling onto his knees. He managed to catch himself and followed her into her small room, shooting Present Mic a glare when he snorted. "I've got a lot."

It actually _wasn't_ a lot, considering kids' rooms he'd seen before. Midoriya had at least twice the All Might merch than Eri's amount of toys. In fact, he probably owned more All Might toys than all of her toys combined. However, it felt like a lot to her. She definitely wasn't used to getting things. Even Fuyumi and Natsuo had had more toys in their bedroom growing up. It was an easy way to distract and placate them. Their father had never bought them toys or gifts, but sometimes their mom would get something and say it was from him. Natsuo used to get so excited, clinging onto them for weeks before the glow faded.

While Touya admired her small tricycle with her, the door to the apartment opened. He stood up straight when Present Mic stepped away from the doorway and said, "Oh, good, you're back. Touya's here and Eri is ready."

"Good," Aizawa could be heard in the living room. "Kayama is in the car. Sure you don't want to come?"

"Nope, I'm doing jack today," Present Mic responded gleefully. "You have fun with the kids though." Even though he couldn't see Aizawa, Touya could picture him rolling his eyes or sighing in his signature scarf. "By the way, you forgot Eri's dragon at the gym last night."

"Shit," Aizawa swore, loud enough to be heard even though it was under his breath. Touya bit his lip to keep from laughing. It was such a human reaction. A lot of the time, Aizawa seemed to be a cut above the rest. It wasn't that he hid his emotions from everyone; he simply chose not to show them unless he found it necessary. Those that knew him witnessed his raw reactions. And right now, he was pissed at himself for forgetting a toy.

"It's okay," Touya stated as he strolled out of Eri's room. "I've got you covered."

"I thought I had him covered since I'm the one retrieving the dragon," Present Mic pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm the one saving the day in the meantime," Touya countered, allowing a smirk to slide onto his face that made Present Mic shake his head. "I'm gonna get her something at the mall to hold her over."

Aizawa eyed him. "You don't have to do that."

Present Mic dropped a hand on Aizawa's shoulder. "Let the boy spend his funds how he wants, huh?"

There was something about the way Present Mic spoke that suggested he was making a joke, especially with that shit-eating grin he was throwing in Aizawa's direction, but Touya didn't have time to consider it. When Aizawa said, "Let's go," neither he nor Eri wasted any time. After checking to make sure his phone and wallet were in his pockets, he gave Present Mic an awkward salute and slipped past Aizawa out the door. He made it down the stairs first and waited for Aizawa and Eri to catch up.

Instead of sticking with Aizawa like she normally did, Eri rushed to walk beside him. She didn't grab his hand like before, but he smiled down at her and she beamed at him before turning her attention ahead. It was sweet and reminded him all too much of Shouto before his quirk manifested.

"So are we meeting with the others at the mall?" Touya asked in an attempt to take his mind off such thoughts.

Aizawa nodded. "Ashido, Kaminari, Midoriya, and Uraraka should be there soon."

"Cool, cool, cool," Touya mumbled to himself. He hadn't known exactly who would come when he had asked if he could go to the arcade with them. All he'd said was that Mina had told him that he should come because that was all he'd really known. He hadn't been able to go to the mall with them the very next day, but instead of going without him like they should have, they'd rescheduled. It was nice of them. Too nice of them, if he was being honest, but he wasn't about to complain.

"Besides the toy and arcade, is there anything else you needed to get there?" Aizawa asked.

"I, ah…" Touya tried not to make any gestures that would signal how uncomfortable he was with the question, but it was difficult. He'd been avoiding anything related to _that_ for the past few days, but with it happening tomorrow, his insecurities kept popping up and he kept drifting back to it no matter how hard he tried to ignore it. This was supposed to be a day of fun. Tomorrow would technically be a day off as well, but it sure as shit didn't feel like it. "I guess I can get her flowers or something tomorrow…"

Touya didn't want to think about it. Maybe he should get her something while he was at the mall. Did he need to get her something? It wasn't like there was any gift in the world that would make up for what he'd done to their family and explain how he felt. How could he possibly find something that would show what she meant to him when things were so confusing now?

It wasn't like he could buy a teapot or mug or bracelet that could convey the words, _"I'm sorry for not helping you more when I was a kid, but I needed you too; and I'm sorry for abandoning you without saying goodbye and becoming a villain, but I'm trying to do better."_

What did kids normally buy their moms when visiting them? What about when their moms had lived in a hospital for years? What about when said son had run away from home and cut their mom out of their life?

He didn't even know if she wanted to see him. The whole thing had been set up after he'd asked Fuyumi. She had talked with their mom's doctors and then tentatively brought it up with her to explain the situation. He had been too afraid to ask how she had reacted to the news. Apparently, it was good enough to give the go-ahead for him to visit her. Aizawa would accompany them to keep an eye on him. His siblings would be there too, including Shouto, to give encouragement and security. It would be like they were a family again.

But what if she was angry with him? Upset with him? Hated him? What if she couldn't stand the sight of him? Fuyumi had told him that their mother hadn't seen their dad in years. The doctors didn't think it was good for her mental health. How would she react upon seeing him? He wasn't as broad-shouldered, muscular, or big like their father - not as Natsuo had inherited - but Touya was the only one to have inherited his signature hair and eyes completely. The mere sight of half of Shouto's face had sent her in a spiral before. She was happy with Shouto visiting now. It didn't bother her.

(Then again, it wasn't just the eyes and hair that Touya had inherited from Endeavor, was it? That wasn't what had bothered her about him in the end. It had been the temper, the coldness, the disregard and disdain he sometimes held for others, the _fire_.)

Aizawa placed a hand on his shoulder. "You don't need to think about that right now."

Touya's lips quirked into an uncomfortable smile. "Think about what?"

Midnight was waiting for them outside the car, leaning against it and examining her nails. She once again wore civilian clothes, throwing him off by how modest she looked compared to when she wore her hero outfit. No doubt she could still knock a villain unconscious even in that long skirt. Once she spotted them, she got back into the passenger seat. Touya jumped in the back while Aizawa buckled Eri in next to him. He got in the driver's seat after and they were off.

As they drove off campus and through the city, Touya watched the city pass him by. The last time he'd been in a car was when he'd been brought to UA after Aizawa and later a detective had interrogated him. It had nearly been two months since then. Time had flown by and gone so slow at the same time, just like this car ride. Aizawa and Midnight talked in low voices up front while the radio played popular music a lot of the girls listened to in the dorms. Eri bounced her feet along to the music and gazed out the window as he did, both of them silent.

Once they reached the mall, Touya got out of the car and waited. This was...weird. Was it weird? He couldn't be for sure. He'd done something like this with his family too. He shifted on his feet awkwardly, but no one in the parking lot gave him second looks. No one cared, too absorbed in their own worlds.

"So clothes, toy store, and then the arcade?" Midnight asked.

"Touya doesn't need to go with Eri and me to get clothes for her," Aizawa said.

Midnight put her hands on her hips. "Yes, but you can't be trusted alone with buying clothes for her either." When Aizawa scoffed, she laughed. Holding one of his hands, Eri didn't react, simply content to watch them interact. "I suppose I can go with him. Surely you know better by now."

"You can trust us with him!" a familiar voice called. Just inside the mall stood the group of four students Aizawa had mentioned earlier. Kaminari was waving at them. The bright grin on his face suggested that he could not be trusted with anything, definitely not a de-aged villain.

Midoriya must've noticed the unimpressed look on Aizawa's face because he jumped in. "It won't be a problem. We can check in with you at certain intervals so you know everything is okay. Besides" - he gave Touya friendly, reassuring smile that said he believed in his entire heart that nothing bad would happen - "you have to learn to trust him. We do."

Mina threw an arm over his shoulder, pulling him closer to their little group. "We'll take good care of him while you go shopping."

"That way you two can work on getting Eri's clothes faster and meet us at the arcade," Uraraka added. She bent down to Eri's level. "Do you wanna come to the arcade with us after?"

Eri excitedly nodded her head. Touya wondered if she'd ever gone to an arcade before. There would be at least a few games geared for her younger age, but if not, he didn't mind helping her with some of the games the required her to be taller. He knew what it was like to struggle with height. Eri looked somewhat small for her age - and by, he meant she looked to be about the same height had been at six. It had not been fun to be constantly confused as the little brother.

"Alright, but I expect a check in every twenty minutes," Aizawa stated.

The four students and Touya nodded their heads. Despite the implication of a lack of trust, Touya honestly didn't mind. He hadn't even seen Midnight and Present Mic for the most part during their first trip to the mall, but they must have been around the entire time. Besides, the time he was at the dorms, this would mark the first time he wasn't under full supervision. That implied an amount of trust too. He would take it. He'd learned not to complain about a lot of things, but this wasn't one of them.

When Aizawa, Midnight, and Eri left, Touya turned to the other four. "Okay, so I know we're here for the arcade. Uh, at least I thought we are." Kaminari snorted. "But I promised I'd get Eri a toy so I need to do that first. I don't trust my skills at those crane games."

"I'll go with you," Midoriya piped up. "There are some, um, things I wanted to check out."

Uraraka nudged him in the side with an elbow, a bright and nonjudgmental smile on her face. "You can say the special All Might merch might be in. You've only been muttering about it for the past month."

Midoriya's face turned bright red, which he promptly tried to hide with his arms. "It's a big deal. There might not be a while after this. It's limited edition too."

Kaminari pat Midoriya on the back in consolidation. "It's okay, bro. I've seen Bakugou looking it up on his phone multiple times when he thought no one was paying attention."

Pulling himself out of his embarrassed state, Midoriya dropped his arms and looked at Touya. "C'mon, I know where the best store is." He turned to his friends. "We can meet up with you all in the arcade. It shouldn't take us too long."

With the plan set in motion, they split up into two groups. Mina pulled her arm off Touya's shoulders, making him feel considerably lighter and like he could breathe again. She waved at them and then caught up with Uraraka and Kaminari as they headed in the direction of the arcade. Midoriya turned to go in the opposite direction and Touya followed him without a word. It took them about ten minutes of wandering through the mall, but they found the toy store.

Touya was overwhelmed almost immediately. The store wasn't especially crowded, for which he was grateful, but it was so _bright_. It was also filled to the brim with aisles and shelves stuffed with all sorts of toys. There was just so _much_.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Midoriya shoot him a glance as an expression of lukewarm horror slid across his face. Touya forced it down before he could comment. "I'm going to go look." 'Skim' would probably have been a better word, since it would take hours to inspect everything. How had they fit so much in such a small store?

Well, he was the one who had wanted to get something for Eri. At least he had options.

Midoriya nodded and mumbled something before disappearing into the depths of the store. He moved with a _little_ more enthusiasm and confidence in where he was going than one might expect of a boy his age, effectively leaving Touya alone in kiddie-store-hell. The air smelled of flowers, sugar, laminate, and if you really searched, the faintest hint of urine. A child was excitedly screeching somewhere in the distance. He was pretty sure he could see the edge of a ball pit toward the back.

 _Spectacular_. He was definitely not in his element. Then again, he rarely was, so that didn't really matter.

The next half hour passed in a surreal haze that managed to make it feel like six. His return to reality was marked by the fresh burst of relief he felt upon locating a stuffed unicorn with flexible, posable joints. It had soft glittering white fur, a cotton-candy pink mane, and a silver horn. From what he had seen, Eri already had a good number of stuffed toys, but that just made this a safe choice. He could go for something safe considering what was coming tomorrow.

After paying for the toy, a transaction that the clearly haggard cashier made blessedly quick, he ventured back through the store to collect Midoriya. He found him in the center of what seemed to be a small, hurriedly assembled _shrine_ of hero merch, gleefully explaining something to a pair of wide-eyed children. He was holding an action figure depicting some old hero aloft in one hand and a broadly grinning All Might in the other. "Then, just when Themis began to waver, All M- oh! Touya!"

Touya raised on eyebrow, which made Midoriya hurry to set the figurines down. He felt a little guilty, but considering what he witnessed, not guilty enough to lower his eyebrow. "I can wait," he said.

Midoriya carefully picked his way out of the nest he had clearly dedicated to his patron god, All Might. "No, no, I was just… teaching some hero history."

It took a vast amount of self-control for Touya not to snicker. He didn't even bother trying not to smirk. "Sure. Did you find what you were looking for?"

Resignation absolutely saturated Midoriya's responding sigh. "No, they don't have it in stock yet. Let's go meet up with the others," he said, changing the subject. Since he possessed the capacity to sometimes be merciful, Touya let him.

They fell into silence after that. Eventually, Touya started eyeing the shops they walked past. Although they all had at least some variation, he couldn't help but think that there was a truly ridiculous amount of clothing stores. The handful of food stalls that were located apart from the food court offered scents of their various offerings, many of the hobby shops were brightly colored or boasted bold advertisements, and a gift shop promised to entertain with a hodgepodge of curious odds and ends. With the clothing stores, however, he was reduced to people-watching.

To say that people varied greatly was an understatement. Every individual varied from every other in at least _some_ small way (he was used to searching for those differences) and the existence of quirks only took that further. He didn't like to stop and stare at mutation quirks though. Rather, his gaze slid over everyone in the same distant manner. It wasn't until they were across from yet another small clothing boutique that his attention remained on someone for longer than the rest. A copper-haired woman was perusing a rack of shirts; she began to look up and he turned away before their eyes could lock. The movement brought his attention to the reason _why_ he had lingered on her.

Touya hadn't moved past any new people or things to look at. Midoriya had stopped walking and, without noticing, Touya had followed suit.

"Midoriya?" he asked. The boy didn't respond. His gaze was locked on a fountain a few yards away, his jaw clenched and his shoulders tense. Touya felt alarms sounding in his head. He started to open his mouth, but before he could get anything out, Midoriya started walking toward the fountain.

"What the hell," Touya grumbled to himself. "Midoriya!"

He hurried after his classmate and, with only a second of hesitation, put a hand on his shoulder. The unexpected contact made Midoriya jump. Sure, he smiled sheepishly soon after, but there was no missing the split-second of _terror_ on his face.

"Sorry," Midoriya said. "I got a little… lost in thought." He glanced downward, clasped his hands together, and began twiddling his thumbs, only to frown at them. A moment of uncomfortable silence passed before he broke them apart with a heavy sigh. Jerking his head in the direction of the fountain, he slowly said, "That's where Shigaraki threatened me."

Something heavy began to form in Touya's stomach. "Oh." His throat felt like it may begin to close up. He ignored it. He was not made of tissue paper and words were not razors, no matter how much it felt like it. "What was it like?"

They were flesh and bone, but against the touch of the leader of the League of Villains, that didn't matter at all.

As Midoriya spoke, the hairs on the back of his neck began to rise, as if a cold chill was brushing his skin.

"I didn't recognize him at first, you know? He just sounded like some...older kid who watched the Sports Festival every year and was super into it. He was so excited. I didn't even look at him twice. No one did." Midoriya frowned like he was disappointed with himself. Touya couldn't understand why. It wasn't like he'd failed to do anything. He'd had his life threatened. "You'd think you would recognize the leader of the League of Villains on sight - that he would stand out right away and you'd just know he was a villain - but I didn't. He was friendly, even goofy at first. It was weird. I was completely thrown off. And by the time I realized he wasn't those things…"

Touya swallowed. "It was too late."

"Yeah, I was more nervous because someone recognized me as the kid who got beat up," Midoriya continued. "I couldn't believe that someone would recognize me simply because I was from UA, but then he said something off and I knew it was him. It didn't matter. I couldn't do anything to fight against him. I was useless and scared." He clenched his hands at his sides. "He had his hand wrapped around my throat. He wasn't even pressing down that hard at first, but I could barely breathe."

Midoriya opened one of his fists and raised it to his neck without thinking. Touya furrowed his brow. Something about the action stirred something in his head, but he couldn't place it. He instinctively felt the urge to snatch his wrist and stop him, but then Midoriya seemed to realize what he was doing and dropped his hand again. An embarrassed look crossed his face, but it was unnecessary. There was nothing for him to apologize for. Touya often reached for his arms when memories of his father gripping him tightly with hands far too hot for his skin crossed his mind.

"You know what the weird thing was?" Midoriya asked. Even so, Touya knew it wasn't a question. "He just wanted to talk. I mean, yeah, he threatened to kill me and as many people as he could before getting caught if I tried to escape, but… For a minute, he just sat next to me at the fountain, holding my neck, and complained about the Hero Killer and asked for my opinion, like it was perfectly normal."

"That doesn't sound normal," Touya said. "It sounds seriously messed up."

"He kept going on and on about how he hated everything - from the Hero Killer to how everyone just walked around smiling and believing that nothing bad could ever happen because people were good." Midoriya dropped his gaze down to his hand. "He wasn't wrong. I was scared out of my mind, trembling with fear and anger, and he could've killed me in seconds, but no one even looked our way. I kept thinking someone would - but they didn't. No one thought for a second that someone would actually be capable of killing a group of people so thoughtlessly."

That was the kind of guy Dabi was following? Touya's stomach did another flip out of disgust. What the hell had he been thinking? Then again, had it even mattered? Say Dabi didn't believe or trust Shigaraki one bit. It wouldn't hurt to team up with the League in order to accomplish whatever the hell he wanted to do as a villain. To be honest, as much as it made him uncomfortable, Touya had been wondering what his reasons for becoming a villain might have been.

Almost all of them came back to his father. Joining the League to get rid of Endeavor and other heroes who hid any misdeeds behind their masks, saves, and fame wasn't that too unreasonable. There had to be better ways of doing it, but then again, his father had gotten away with so much. Even now, over two decades later, no one knew what he'd done and he was even the Number One Hero, beloved in his own way by fans who hadn't a clue what he was truly like.

 _"_ _He's getting better…"_ he could hear Fuyumi mutter.

It wasn't an excuse - for either of them. He could've gotten back at his father in a different way. Yeah, he'd thought that becoming a hero in his own right would do that, but he'd failed. He could've tried something else. He could have still succeeded and become something better to prove him wrong.

(Ah, but he had become something stronger, hadn't he? He'd become a powerful, terrifying villain.)

"At the time, it was difficult to think straight," Midoriya said, tearing Touya out of his thoughts despite being lost in his own, "but when I look on it now, it's kind of...ridiculous. He complained so much and he couldn't understand why no one was paying attention to him. All the hard work he'd done to give the League a name and Stain had taken it away in one fell swoop. The thing is, he didn't have a reason. Others will follow someone as long as they have a meaning to them - an ideal that people could get behind. The League didn't until then, but Stain did."

"Who's Stain? The Hero Killer?"

Midoriya blinked and turned to him. "Oh, that's right. You don't remember him." He pointed at a shop that carried a few fake hero costumes. "They used to sell merch for his costume there. It was pretty tasteless, considering he murdered a bunch of heroes claiming to be trying to make a more just society. Heroes were kind like false gods, according to him. Most were in it for the fame, fortune, glory."

Touya snorted. "He's not entirely wrong." When Midoriya's eyes widened in alarm, he hastily held up his hands and added, "Not that I agree with him! I mean, murdering people is too far. Calling them out in public, bringing attention to their selfish behavior - that's a better way of doing it." One that Dabi apparently hadn't done, one that neither Touya nor any of his siblings had done. "But how many heroes are in the business for the wrong reason?"

"Probably a lot, I'm sure," Midoriya admitted, "but their reasons don't cancel out all the good they've done."

Did it not? Did it only go in the opposite direction?

Did their misdeed not matter because they, for whatever reason, had done good deeds as well?

How many villains used that as their excuse?

A shiver ran up his spine. It felt like a million pairs of eyes were on him, condemning him for the evil thing that was Dabi, for judging someone as _good_ as Endeavor.

"Ah, look at us, talking about that Stain guy instead of Shigaraki like you started," Touya said. "He'd probably be pissed as hell about that. Go off on another tantrum and complain like a brat."

The tremulous smile on Midoriya's face didn't fit the moment, but it was what Touya had been going for. He didn't want things to get awkward or for Midoriya to get the idea that he agreed with a villain who had made a name out of killing heroes.

"It's weird…" Midoriya said slowly. "It's weird hearing someone talk so casually about a villain like him."

Touya shrugged. "Well, they are… human, at least. Some of them can probably pass as normal if they have to."

Midoriya turned his attention back to the fountain. "I told him that I didn't understand him because he lacked a reason for his attacks. I didn't agree with the Hero Killer - and I still don't - but he had a reason that I understood." Touya tried not to react. This was as close to sympathizing with a villain that he'd heard anyone get before. No, sympathizing was the wrong word. 'Understanding' wasn't right either. Midoriya had listened to both Stain and Shigaraki, whether he'd wanted to or not. "He wanted to become a hero because of All Might, but when the society that built All Might up rejected him and his morals, he turned to the opposite direction to clean up anyone that wasn't pure of heart."

Did everything go back to All Might? This Hero Killer came about because of All Might. Midoriya had obviously wanted to become a hero because of All Might. His father had become obsessive and literally had kids in order to beat All Might.

"And that was when it hit him," Midoriya finished. "Everyone smiled carelessly and turned a blind eye to the bad around them - no one looked twice at a guy strangling a kid in broad daylight - because All Might brought on an era of relative peace and safety. It's not entirely real, but as the Symbol of Peace, people truly believe in it and he hated that. He thinks it's fake."

"That's stupid," Touya replied flatly. "Putting all the cause of your hatred and anger on one person and blaming them for your shitty actions… No, that's just an excuse." He would know. His father had done that with All Might and, in turn, Touya had likely done the same with his father. He simmered with irritation. He really had inherited a lot of bad habits from his old man. "Let's go to the arcade. Forget about that asshole."

Midoriya nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right. We came here to have fun." He rubbed the back of his neck and gave Touya a sheepish look. "Sorry, I didn't mean to unload on you like that. It's been a while since I've thought about it and I guess I never really talked about it to anyone besides the police."

"No problem," Touya replied dismissively. "Last time I unloaded on you all, I nearly blew up in the common area, so I'd say you handled it much better."

It wasn't particularly funny and it definitely hadn't been fun at that moment, but Midoriya still let out a strangled laugh as he tried to contain himself and Touya grinned at him. Being able to make fun of himself wasn't so bad when it was actually for fun instead of putting himself down. Plus, people always felt better when they came out of a comparison looking shinier than the other.

Midoriya's story was interesting, if not creepy. No one had really talked with him about the League in the time he'd been at UA. Everyone skirted around the subject as if they were either afraid it would upset him or trigger the de-aging quirk into reversing. He didn't feel any different. Shigaraki was someone he was supposed to know, but when he tried to picture of the League of Villains, nothing came to mind. He couldn't remember what he looked like, sounded like, or even what his quirk was.

And he was fine by never remembering, if it was possible. Screw him and the League.

Right as they started walking, there was a sudden rush of footsteps behind them, followed by a pair of hands on his shoulders. Touya panicked and yelped. He threw out a hand to balance himself while the other grabbed one of the arms holding onto him. Before he could stop himself, his quirk roared to life inside of him, practically bursting to life out of nowhere, and blue flames flickered from the fingers of his free hand.

The arms immediately dropped and let him. Distantly, he was aware of a girl's voice worriedly crying out, "Sorry, sorry!" behind him and a new hand falling on his shoulder to steady him, but he was more focused on shoving his quirk back down. He harshly flicked his hands, forcing the flames out, and then took a deep breath until the urge to call the fire up again died within him, leaving him tired even as his heart raced.

When Touya finally turned around, his mouth open to berate whoever had grabbed him like that, he came face-to-face with a concerned-looking Mina. "I'm so sorry," she said, making him realize she had been the one apologizing a second ago. The voice had sounded familiar, but over the rush of blood in his ears and the noises from the games, he hadn't been able to tell it was her. "You were late, so I went looking and tried to play a joke. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," Touya cut in. Actual concern shined in her eyes. She was worried that he was mad at her and his short response and interruption probably hadn't done anything to soothe her. He smacked a palm against his face. "Ah, I mean it, Mina. I was being a wimp. I just… It caught me off guard. I'm not mad." He really wasn't. Embarrassed and pissed with himself, yes, but not at her. Why had he _done_ that? As much as he didn't want to admit to being frightened, it must have been the lingering unsettled feelings from Midoriya's story. Getting cornered by a villain in broad daylight. (A villain _Dabi_ worked for.) It wasn't every day that something like that happened. Hell, a villain could be walking among them right now and neither of them would know. Instead of scouring the sea of people again, he attempted to shove the sensation into the back of his mind and buried it. There was no point in getting worked up other nothing.

"I know you don't like to use your quirk at random…" Mina mumbled.

"Just me being stupid," Touya insisted. "You got me good. I'm gonna need to work on not being scared so easily if I'm gonna stay in the hero course."

Midoriya pulled his hand away from Touya's shoulder. "You dyed Kacchan's hair. You're one of the bravest people I know."

It hadn't felt like bravery at the time, more like sheer stupidity, but Touya was glad he'd done it. Yeah, he wished it hadn't been the extreme version of hair dye, but oh well. Bakugou would live. "C'mon, you all are gonna have to help me out here. I've never been to an arcade."

Mina's jaw practically dropped. "Seriously? Never?"

Touya shook his head. "Nope, this is a first for me." He and Eri would both get to experience it for the first time. It would be entertaining to see Aizawa and Midnight in this setting. He could picture Eri convincing Aizawa to play a game with her. Now that would be hilarious. "Where are Kaminari and Uraraka?"

"Back at the arcade, playing Dance Dance Revolution," Mina answered.

"What the hell is that?" Touya asked, not quite sure he wanted to know.

"Only the most fun game ever!" Mina exclaimed. She grabbed him by the hand and excitedly pulled him closer to their destination. "We can play the next round!"

"I'll have to get coins-"

"I'll pay for this one!"

Behind him, Midoriya laughed. Touya had a feeling he was not going to like this game very much, but what was he going to do? Tell Mina no when she was clearly super excited and look like a jackass? Yeah, definitely not when he'd nearly made her cry. He'd suffer through it and the oncoming humiliation. It would still be fun in the end. He would do everything he could to have fun today, if only to block out the stress of tomorrow. That included trying to forget about Midoriya's story.

Even so, the sensation of eyes glaring into the back of his head haunted him until they were back at UA.


	28. You'll be Better and You'll be Smarter

**Ohmytheon notes:** This chapter was really emotional for me to write. I hope that comes through. I kept going back wondering if it lived up to the emotions I felt when I was coming up with this scene in my mind. Maybe because it was so important to me, I'm still anxious that it didn't. Obviously, this has been a long time coming. I've got a lot of feelings about Rei. I actually started watching BNHA when I was pregnant, but didn't get into the fandom until after I had my daughter. When the new episodes started, we spent every Saturday morning watching them together. Characters like Rei and Inko have definitely hit me harder because of this. I love writing about Touya's complex relationships with his family, be it his siblings or his parents, and I love writing him grow up. His relationship with Rei in this is really important to me and it's a very difficult one. I just hope I was able to convey that well enough. Lyrics from A Better Son/Daughter by Rilo Kiley.

* * *

 _But you'll fight and you'll make it through_  
 _You'll fake it if you have to_  
 _And you'll show up for work with a smile_

 _And you'll be better and you'll be smarter_  
 _And more grown up and a better daughter_  
 _Or son and a_ real _good friend_

* * *

Touya stared through the glass window of the small shop in the hospital lobby. Although multiple flower arrangements sat in decorative vases behind the glass, he wasn't looking at any of them. The moment he noticed his reflection, his stomach twisted uncomfortably and his heart shot into his throat. He locked onto it and couldn't look away as a maelstrom of thoughts raged in his mind.

 _This is a mistake._

 _I shouldn't be here._

 _She doesn't want to see me._

 _I'm a mistake._

 _This could be bad for her._

 _I want to see her. I miss her._

 _She must be so ashamed. I let her down._

 _Why am I here?_

Each thought clashed with another, freezing him in place. Even though the thought crossed his mind, he couldn't even turn on his heels and walk out without a word. It was true that they had made an appointment and Aizawa had taken time out of his busy schedule to bring him here, but surely he would understand if Touya changed his mind. It wasn't about getting cold feet. Coming here had been a bad idea. He hadn't been thinking straight when he sent the message to Fuyumi. He had been tired and maybe a little unsettled after watching Eri interact with Midnight and texted her on impulse.

He should just forget about this and leave. It'd be for the best. She didn't need to see him. He would only bring up bad memories. That was likely all she had left of him. His cold blue eyes, the way he was quick to snap, the snarl that reminded her of Endeavor, the rage boiling in his blood. That was what all she saw in him in the end. It didn't matter that the last time she had actually seen him was when he was trying to take care of her after the boiling water incident. He could still remember her fearful words.

 _"He's so much like his father…"_

Hell, it would probably be easier on her if he was scarred to shit. At least that way there wasn't a chance of him looking anything like her estranged husband and accidentally causing issues. He was an open wound as he was, his existence festering between them, yet he could still remember the nights when she tended to him instead of turned away.

"Are you going to buy something?"

Touya blinked and turned to face Aizawa, who was watching him with an unreadable gaze. He was used to it by now. The fact that he couldn't determine what his teacher was thinking was actually kind of comforting. If he felt like he was being pitied in any way, it would've only made him feel more frustrated.

Glancing back at the shop window, Touya shook his head. "Seems kind of pointless. It's not like flowers are going to solve anything. It's not an apology."

"Do you think she expects one?" Aizawa asked.

"Well, yeah," Touya replied, furrowing his brow in confusion. "I abandoned my siblings, dropped off the face of the planet, and became a villain. Of course, no one told her I was missing and presumed dead, so there's...that. I suppose she just thought I'd abandoned her, which I did. I owe her one for failing her."

Aizawa frowned. "I don't think you failed her."

"Fuyumi might be the oldest" - and she was _definitely_ the oldest now, but Touya didn't want to think about that - "but it was my responsibility to protect them, especially after she was hospitalized."

It would be difficult for anyone to understand, but Touya knew his mother was owed an apology, especially when he couldn't give her an explanation. The time after her hospitalization had been difficult, but he should've been able to take it. Should he and his siblings have gone through it? No, they should've been given the childhood they deserved. That was their lot though. He hadn't always liked being in charge, but he'd taken it on alongside Fuyumi. He couldn't do everything, but he could do _something_.

When Aizawa shifted and dug his hands into his pockets, Touya noted that he looked about as stiff as he felt. "Not a fan of hospitals?" Aizawa didn't answer him. It was a dumb question. The only people that liked places like this were the ones who got paid to be there, and even then it was questionable. "I haven't been in one since that incident when I was six. I was such a baby, crying for my mom the whole time. No wonder my dad didn't visit me. I wouldn't have either."

"You wouldn't have visited had it been one of your siblings in your place?" Aizawa asked, not even bothering to mask the disbelief in his voice.

Before Touya could respond, the elevator down the hall opened and Fuyumi stepped out. She spotted them after taking only two steps, his red hair doubtlessly standing out among the pale colors of the hospital. Was every place like this required to look bland? Maybe it was supposed to be soothing, but it mostly just grated on his nerves. It was like they were trying to hide how shitty this place was under all the muted colors; as if people didn't come here to rot and their father hadn't used it to lock their mother away years ago.

"Oh, good, you're here," Fuyumi said upon reaching them. She smoothed out the collar of his shirt, but otherwise seemed pleased with what he'd chosen to wear: a simple pair of khaki pants and a blue button-up shirt. He didn't want to look like a hoodlum in front of his mom, so he'd asked to use one of Shouto's shirts. He held a hat he'd borrowed from Kaminari in his hands, trying hard to resist wringing it and messing it up. "Mom's good. She just got back to her room. Are you ready? Were you going to get something from the shop?"

"I…" Touya gulped. This was a bad idea. "Maybe I shouldn't-"

Fuyumi put her hands on her hips and stared him down. "You can't always run away."

It was a low blow, but the one needed to push him forward. Touya sighed and nodded. He was as ready as he would ever be. This was fine. He would be fine. His mother would be fine. Fuyumi would be there if things felt wrong or became uncomfortable. She had reassured him that nothing would happen. But... she didn't know.

She hadn't seen the way their mother had been around him in those dark days after the incident. She didn't know about the time she had panicked, thinking he was their father. How she had screamed and dug her nails into his burned arms after he'd brought her food despite his attempts to tell her he was her son. How he had been forced to administer the sedative their family doctor had given her. How she had realized her mistake in the end as she cried and faded to sleep. How he sat in his room and tried not to hyperventilate as blood seeped through the bandages.

 _Things are better now. You were gone for years. She's improved since then. Shouto visits her and he said she's okay._

The thing was: Shouto wasn't a failure; he was a success. As were Fuyumi and Natsuo. And Touya? What did he have to offer her except a sad sob story about how he couldn't take it anymore and became a monster instead?

"I'll stay down here," Aizawa said. When Touya opened his mouth to protest, he added, "I trust you can behave yourself for an hour."

Touya rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, you got it."

Refusing the urge to take a deep breath, since Fuyumi would notice how nervous he was, he headed toward the elevator. She followed. He didn't know where to go after that, but he could act like he wasn't dragging his feet as much. Once he stepped inside, Fuyumi pressed the button for the fifth floor and leaned back against the wall next to him as the doors shut. The entire ride, the two of them were silent, eyes fixated on the numbers counting up. Neither of them moved until the doors opened and they both stepped into the hall at the same time. It was white as well.

Fuyumi turned to the left and started down the hallway. It wasn't until they rounded the corner that she said, "You know, it's okay to be nervous."

"I'm not."

"Touya."

He took that deep breath he'd been holding in. Damnit. "What if she doesn't want to see me?"

"She does," Fuyumi insisted. "She's really excited to see you. She missed you a lot."

Touya looked down at his feet. "Did she?"

When Fuyumi came to a sudden halt, he did as well, dragging his eyes back up to her incredulous face. "Of course she did! She loves you. You're her son."

That didn't mean anything. Fuyumi didn't understand. What if he had been part of her mental breakdown? What if his unruly behavior reminded her so much of her awful husband that it broke her down? What had his last words been to her? He tried to think back, but he couldn't remember if the last day had been her freakout while thinking he was their father or if it was a day when she didn't say anything at all while he begged her to eat.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Touya asked, "What did you all tell her?"

"The truth," Fuyumi answered. "She's not as fragile as you think. She… she spent a lot of time in here on her own, reflecting over everything, coming to terms with things." She bit her lip. "I don't think there's such a thing as fully getting over what happened, but she's much better now." A soft smile appeared at Fuyumi's lips, the kind of smile that said everything was going to be alright and she believed it. He knew a fake one when he saw it. "She'll be even better once she sees you again."

Touya let out a shaky breath. "Okay." He wasn't ready, but he was here now. "Okay."

He let her guide him down the hallway, past the last few doors, until they reached one and she stopped. It looked like every other door in this stupid building, but it was hers. Behind this bland-ass door was his mom. How long had it been since he'd seen her? In his mind, it hadn't nearly been as long as the last time she'd seen him. This was his mother though. How many times had he simply lied on the ground in the training room and wished for her to appear? As much as his father had tried to force himself to be the parent that Touya looked up to, he always wanted to run to her.

 _"Weak."_ He thought of his father snarling while he laid trembling in a puddle of his own puke. _"You're weak, just like her."_

Touya may have inherited his father's fire quirk, hair, and eyes - his temper, disgust, and rage - but he had been so much more like his mother as a child. Whether it was his because of disposition or body type, he had been his mother's son as soon as he was born. He always went back to her.

"Are you gonna come in with me?" Touya asked as he stared at the door.

Fuyumi put a hand on his shoulder. "If you want."

"Maybe… just in case…" Touya wrung the hat in his hands. "The doctors said it still wasn't good for her to see Dad, so maybe…"

"You're not him," Fuyumi insisted. She squeezed his shoulder. "If anything, I see Mom in you."

It had been a long time since he had been anything like his mom. Their father had done all he could to burn any of his mother's weakness out of him. In the end, he had failed. He didn't do failures, so it was easier to push him aside and pretend that he hadn't wasted years of both their lives. Touya had spent so long wishing he was fire resistant or quirkless or had an ice quirk like his mother. Why couldn't he have that instead? His body was suited for it. His disposition was suited for it. His temperament only fit a fire quirk now because his father had forced him to adapt to it.

Before opening the door, Touya slid the cap onto his head, effectively hiding most of his unruly, red hair. Lucky for him, Kaminari hadn't asked many questions when Touya asked if he could borrow his hat when they were at the mall the other day. He might've been a little confused, but he handed it over without complaint. Shouto would've known had he been there. Thankfully, he hadn't, but he would be here shortly. Just not yet. This was supposed to be Touya's time alone with their mom after years of separation. Shouto wanted to give them space.

As nervous as he was to see their mother on his own, Touya was kind of grateful for Shoto's absence, so she wouldn't see the glaring difference between his success and Touya's failure.

Without further ado, Touya gripped the handle and twisted it slowly. He pushed the door open and stepped inside yet another white room, although this one was at least decorated with pictures, flowers, and other things that made it look like a bedroom. At first glance, he noticed that nearly all of the pictures looked recent, perhaps only taken and put up within the last few months. A few older ones stood out, but they were random, like cutouts from Natsuo's high school yearbook or Fuyumi's graduation.

There wasn't a single one with him in it. His father had destroyed all but the few Fuyumi managed to save.

Touya looked away from the walls and swept his gaze through the room until it landed on his mother. Her calm, grey eyes rose to meet his blazing blue and he froze. His heart shot into his throat and, for a second time that day, he considered bolting. He didn't. His mom deserved more than that. She deserved answers. He might be the youngest now thanks to this ridiculous quirk, but damn it, he had been her firstborn son. That had meant something a long time ago.

"Hi, Mom," Touya said, weakly lifting his hand in greeting.

A film of tears appeared over her eyes and her lips wobbled as she croaked, "Touya, you've _grown_."

He didn't even know why, but her words almost broke him on the spot. Everyone who had known him in the past constantly remarked on how young he was now and how short he was, but to his mother, he was older, taller, and broader than he has been when she had last seen him. He had grown in her eyes. He was no longer the scrawny teenager desperately trying to catch up in height and weight.

When she held out her arms, Touya hesitated and then took a few steps forward. He wasn't afraid of her. She wouldn't hurt him. Despite what she had done to Shouto years ago and some callous words he'd overheard, she had never hurt him. But what if she flinched away from him? What if she changed her mind at the last second? What if she trembled in fear as she forced herself to hug him? He couldn't handle it. He couldn't. He was okay with his father completely disowning and hating him for what he'd become, but if his mother did it too, he didn't know if he could force himself out of bed for school tomorrow.

Touya stopped in front of her, his head bowed so that the bill of the hat shielded his eyes. "Mom…"

Her hand came into his vision as she held it out to him, palm up, like she was asking him for something. He raised his eyes to meet hers, his breath hitching in his throat when he caught the hopeful gleam that rested there. "The hat, Touya. It's rude to wear one indoors."

"But-"

"It's okay," his mother told him softly.

Swallowing, Touya slowly pulled the hat off, revealing his shock of messy red hair. Instead of turning away or fear flashing across her face she held eye contact with him. If anything, her expression softened considerably and tears welled in her eyes. Before he could ask if she was okay, she cupped his cheeks with her hands, lifting his face up further so that he was no longer hiding from her. Her touch was as cool and soothing as he remembered, relief washing over him as it had all the times she comforted him after training or a nightmare.

His mother gave him a tremulous smile. "There's my boy."

Something shattered in Touya's chest and he nearly fell forward. "Mom, I'm sor-"

"No, don't," his mother cut in. "Don't. Not until I…" She stroked his cheek with her right hand. How could he argue with her? "I thought I lost you forever. I thought…" She took a shuddering breath. "When your brothers and sister started visiting, I kept waiting for you to show up, but you didn't, so I thought you hadn't forgiven me." All he could do was silently listen, his eyes glued to her. "When they never mentioned you, I didn't know what to think. At first, I thought you just cut off contact with them - I was always afraid you'd do that because your father never let you just be with them - but then I got scared…"

The tears spilled over and streaked down her pale face. His hands found her shoulders and he was careful - so careful - to keep his quirk down. He didn't even want to think about it. If his quirk hurt him, it was nothing like the damage it could cause her. Just like him, she knew what it felt like to be grabbed and smacked by a hand that had been smoldering with fire just seconds ago. With their so-called weak disposition, it _hurt_. Hadn't he done enough?

"They didn't tell you," Touya said flatly.

She shook her head. "They didn't have to for me to figure it out. It wasn't that you were never mentioned, brought up, or even hinted at. You were just gone." His mother pulled her left hand from his cheek and held it over her mouth, as if to hold any sobs inside. Her lips kept wobbling like they were threatening to come out. "I was so scared that I would never see you again - so scared that I missed my chance to tell you how… how sorry I am for failing you."

Touya's heart jumped into his throat. "You didn't fail me."

He stopped cold when his mother looked him in the eyes. He saw a fire burning that he'd never seen in her before. It wasn't like the look in his father's eyes; it was fierce but protective and warm. "Yes, I did, Touya. I failed all of you - and not all of it was entirely my fault, I know that - but I always felt like I failed you the most."

They stared at each other. Touya didn't know what to say. He had planned on coming in here and apologizing to his mother. He had wanted to ask for her forgiveness for failing her. As her oldest son, he should've stepped up and done more for his siblings. He should've protected her more to keep her from ending up here. Maybe it wasn't what a child was supposed to do, but as his father had always impressed upon him that he wasn't just another kid. The last thing he had expected was for his mother to interrupt him with her own apology.

"When I married your father, I knew what he expected of me - what he expected of our children - but I didn't think about it much until your quirk manifested. You were the sweetest boy - kind, gentle, soft. You always wanted to be close to me and your sister." Her right hand fell from his cheek. She reached over to grab his hand on her left shoulder and he let her. How many times had she cooled his hands down with her quirk after he overused his and was left stinging? "When your father took you away, I thought it was for the best. This was what our marriage was for, after all. And then you kept coming back crying hysterically and terrified of him and I didn't-" She gripped his hand tighter. "You were terrified of your own quirk. You begged me not to let him take you, but I never stopped him. I didn't know what to do."

"What were you going to do?" Touya asked in a hollow voice. "Tell him no?" He scoffed. "You don't do that."

His mother shook her head. "Maybe not, but I should've done something more than a few protests. After the nightmare incident, I tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen. You needed to control your quirk, but you only grew to hate it even more and you…"

Touya's shoulders dropped. "Yeah, I turned into him. I got so angry and I-I know I scared you sometimes."

"The fact that you knew that shames me," his mother insisted. "You shouldn't have had to live with that. I'm your mother. You should've been able to come to me whenever you were hurt, scared, or angry. You shouldn't have been scared to reach out." She let go of him and dropped her hands into her lap. "I had my own issues then and I understand that now, but that doesn't excuse me for making you feel abandoned and unwanted either."

"You didn't…" Touya paused when saw his mother's lips tilt into a frown. "You didn't always… make me feel like that, just sometimes. It wasn't your fault. I reminded you of Dad and he scared you."

"It wasn't just your father," his mother sighed, her gaze finally dropping. "When you needed me the most, I looked away and pretended things were fine. I pushed you away. I knew you were hurting and terrified. Of course you had to harden. Of course you had to become cold. It was the only way to survive. Fuyumi and Natsuo had each other and Shouto had me, but you were taught to handle things on your own for so long."

She wasn't wrong. When he was little, Touya would watch Fuyumi and Natsuo leave for school and then come home together to play, jealousy and exhaustion eating away at him every time. He'd see his mother cuddling with Shouto and coloring with him. He wanted to do that, but then his father would pull him away. He had a tutor and his own lessons on top of the ones his father gave. Training didn't always involve fighting or using his quirk. Sometimes, he could pretend that things were fine, just like his mother said, and he could trick himself into believing he was happy.

He was training with his dad. He was important. He was strong. He would make his family proud.

Wow, he and his mother had both deceived themselves for a while to cope. Well, he had to have learned some of his bad coping mechanisms from somewhere.

"I should've been there for you," his mother cried. "I should've… come to you when I knew you were waiting for me in the training room. Some days, you'd lay there for an hour, just waiting, and I'd count down the time until you finally gave up. It became less and less until you stopped altogether." She bowed her head further as tears slipped out of her eyes, drops dotting her hands in her lap. "Your brothers and sister never mentioned you. No one did. I knew you were gone, but I kept thinking about you just lying on that floor, giving up, and I…"

Touya pulled his hands away from his mother's shoulders so he could clench them at his sides. "I did give up. I left them all behind to deal with Dad alone… but then, I guess I didn't. I did something worse. Maybe…"

His mother cupped his face again and they both looked up. "I don't care. You did what you had to do to survive."

He took a step back and exclaimed, "I became a murderer-"

But she grabbed his hand and kept him from pulling away completely and said, "You're _alive_ , Touya. I've spent these last few months thinking you were dead and I'd never see your face again. I'd never hold you like I wished I had a hundred times. I'd never be able to tell you how grateful I am for everything you did."

Touya furrowed his brow. "Grateful?"

"You were a child, but you had so much resting on your shoulders," his mother continued. "You took care of your siblings. You always put on a strong and brave face for Shouto. You bandaged his wounds. You did whatever you could to protect him - to protect me. How many times did you throw yourself in between your father and I? How many times did you hurt yourself just to give Shouto a bit of relief?"

"I didn't do much good in the end," Touya muttered under his breath. He still walked out of their lives. He left Fuyumi to take care of Natsuo and Shouto on her own and Shouto to their father's devices.

"You shouldn't have had to do any of that at all," his mother told him.

"Fuyumi took on just as much as me, if not more," Touya pointed out.

After taking a deep breath, his mother let go of him and turned away to look out the window. Before she could hide it, he caught a flash of shame crossing her face. "The days after what happened with Shouto were foggy for a long time. I barely remember how I ended up here. It took years in therapy for me to recover what happened, but the one thing that I always came back to was you. I didn't understand it at first until I realized you were trying to take care of me. Even after what I did to Shouto - to you - you didn't give up on me."

Touya rubbed his arms uncomfortably. "It probably would've been better if it had been Fuyumi, but…"

"But you didn't want her to see me like that," his mother finished for him.

"I just thought… She had a lot of good memories with you and I didn't want them to be tainted." Touya shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't matter. I was already…"

Ruined. A flop. Broken. A failure.

It didn't matter what happened to him, not when there was still hope for them. Fuyumi and Natsuo had some innocence left in their lives. Shouto probably wouldn't for much longer, especially after what happened with their mom, but Touya had to try. Whatever he saw, whatever happened to him, he could handle it, as he had everything else. He had plans. He'd go to UA and become a hero on his own.

Yeah, that had worked out really well. It turned out he might've been too far gone.

When arms wrapped around him, Touya tensed up, but he didn't run or try to pull away. Thanks to his classmates, he was more used to physical affection these days, but this was different. This wasn't Mina, Kaminari, or Uraraka. This wasn't Fuyumi, Natuso, or Shouto. This was his mother. He'd thought that he would never have this chance with her again, assuming that she would even want to hug him.

It had been years, but it was easy to fall into it once he relaxed. He pressed his wet face against her shoulder and reached around to clutch the back of her shirt. She was chilly compared to his natural warmth, but she didn't flinch away from him as he'd feared. He could remember red marks on her arms from where his father grabbed her to her aside to get to Shouto. His body was even hotter, but she still hugged him close to her.

"I'm sorry, Mom, I'm so sorry," Touya managed to choke out as he struggled not to cry. "I don't know why I left. Why I became a villain. Maybe I just gave up. I don't know, but I'm sorry."

She put a hand over the back of his head and leaned her cheek against the top. "Stop, hush, it's okay."

"It's not okay. It's not. I did so much awful shit. I almost hurt Shouto. Why would I do that? I failed you. I should've been a better son, a better brother. I-I-"

"Breathe, Touya, breathe," she said softly, just like she used to at the beginning of his training, when he got too worked up after an injury. It came back to him abruptly: the image of her rubbing circles on his back, instructing him to breathe in and out, until he calmed down so she could properly treat his wounds. "In and out, good, that's it. Just breathe."

As his heart steadied and his breathing evened out, a wave of exhaustion swept over him and he went limp. He sank against his mother, into her arms, and let her hold him up. He'd been holding himself together so tightly that his muscles ached. He didn't want to fight anymore. He didn't want to feel ashamed, insecure, or afraid. All he wanted to do was to make something of what time he had left before he went back to being a villain. Was that too much to want or ask for?

"I don't care about any of that right now," his mother said as she rubbed his back soothingly. She took a deep breath along with him. "I'm just glad you're alive. You're safe." She pulled back, prompting him to do the same, but didn't let go of him. "Fuyumi said they put you back in UA, but in the hero course with Shouto. You've got friends and people looking out for you and-" She searched his eyes. "I just want to know you're happy."

"Does it matter?" Touya asked.

"Yes, it does. You were denied so much growing up. We can talk about the circumstances later, but as of now, all I care about is your well-being. You deserve a chance too."

Even though it was scary and it seemed wrong to do, Touya allowed a smile onto his face. "It's not so bad there. The food is nice."

A wet, shaky laugh escaped his mother. "You would say something like that."

"It's school," Touya said. "It's not supposed to be fun, Mom."

Rapping on the door pulled their attention away from each other. Knowing how he felt about looking weak in front of others, his mother let him go. He took a step back, wiping at his eyes with his arm, although it didn't do much to help with hiding the fact that he'd been crying like a baby in his mother's arms. Well, so much for his pride. Not like he had that much in stock anyway.

Fuyumi poked her head. "Hey." Ah, so she hadn't come in with him. He hadn't even noticed. As soon as he had seen his mom, nothing else had mattered. He'd shut everything out but her. "Natsuo and Shouto are here. Is this a good time or…?"

"Yeah," Touya answered dismissively. "I'm done crying like a little-" He glanced sideways at his mom and then looked back to Fuyumi. "We're good."

The hope on Fuyumi's face was strong enough to make Touya turn away. He practically dropped in the chair across from his mother's desk and gazed out the window, listening to the door open and his siblings shuffle inside. As each of them greeted and hugged their mother, emotion thick in all their voices except for Shouto's, he stared out the window. This had been her main view for around eight years. He thought of his bedroom window back at the house, the one whose latch he had broken so he could sneak in and out without his father finding out. Had he found that and fixed it yet? It was a definite violation of their safety protocol.

A firm clap on his shoulder startled Touya out of his thoughts, but before he could gather what was going on, he found himself pulled into a strong hug. Natsuo, his mind supplied in his daze, seeing as how he knew Shouto wouldn't do something like this. If one of them wasn't being hesitant about physical affection, the other was. He used to hug Shouto here and there when he was little, after his training began, just to reassure him that things were going to be okay, but he had been clumsy about it even then.

"Oh," their mother said. "Natsuo is bigger than you again."

Embarrassment bubbled inside of Touya as his cheeks burned red. " _Mom_."

"Yeah, he's back to being my little brother," Natsuo declared fondly as he rubbed his knuckles over Touya's head. A deep rumble of laughter rolled out of him. "He's even the youngest now, so it actually fits this time." Touya hesitated, caught off guard, as his brother's grin turned almost vindictive. "Fuyumi talked with his teacher about the details since he's so close-lipped. Turns out our boy was de-aged to a few weeks after his sixteenth birthday so he's even younger than Shouto. _He's_ the baby now."

Touya shoved him aside while pulling his head out of Natsuo's death grip. "Asshole!"

"Language!" Fuyumi gasped.

Leaning against the wall in the background, a faint smile crossed Shouto's face. Something devious twinkled in his eyes. Touya scowled. They were all against him, just like he remembered back when they were kids. It wasn't often that they all got to spend time together. The brief moments they shared had been awkward as they'd stumbled trying to figure each other out, but what Touya remembered the most was being ganged up on. He didn't get the sibling dynamics and often found himself on the outside, which, as children were ruthless in their own ways, his sister and brothers had used to their advantage.

Their mother sat down at the foot of her bed and smiled, tears welling up in her eyes again. "Look at you all - finally together again." This was the first time they'd all been in the same room, wasn't it? Fuyumi and Natsuo had shown up at UA separately and, stuck at university for his exams, Natsuo hadn't been able to go to the apology dinner. They had been able to text since Touya was given a phone, but that was about it. "I used to dream about this, but I never thought it was possible."

"You probably pictured me older and taller," Touya deadpanned, "less of a villain backstory."

"Perhaps," their mother admitted, "but… I'm so happy you're here. It didn't feel complete without you."

A pleasant, warm feeling spread through Touya's chest, so unlike what he was used to feeling when he heated up. He didn't want to seem too gushy, so he didn't smile, but he allowed himself to relax and soften a bit, if only for her.

At the door, Fuyumi beamed brightly, unshed tears gleaming behind her glasses. She didn't need to say anything for him to know what she was thinking. He knew exactly why she looked like that right now. He couldn't even remember a time when all five of them had been happy together. Their father almost always took either Touya or Shouto out of the picture, leaving an empty space behind. An old Endeavor interview, perhaps? Notorious about his strict regard for privacy, he hadn't done many, maybe only one or two with his family involved, but it was possible.

Touya sat back and watched Natsuo and Shouto talk about their exams, content with being a background piece. He needed a break after everything. His eyes were still burning and his chest still ached, but it didn't hurt nearly as much anymore. And he could breathe. That was a relief. His mother seemed happy with simply listening as well. Ah, it made sense. Neither one of them was overly fond of being the focus for too long. In the middle of Fuyumi asking a blushing Natsuo about his mystery girlfriend, their mother glanced back at him so she could reach over and squeeze his hand on top of the bed. She only did it once before looking back at them, as if to reassure herself that he was real.

He didn't blame her. A part of him kept telling himself it wasn't real either. If someone looked in this room right now, they wouldn't see broken pieces to a puzzle. They'd see a family. How long had it been since they'd been one? He didn't know. He wasn't sure if they had ever been one or if they'd simply played the part in the moments that they could. It didn't really matter, he supposed, not anymore. That was long gone. It was time to make something new.

* * *

Although he was the first to step into the room, Touya was the last time leave. Hours later, his mother clung to him as they hugged goodbye. Leaving her behind felt like a stab to the heart, putting him in a sour mood that saw him damn near sulking the last thirty minutes. It was wrong. She shouldn't be stuck in a hospital. How could the others stand to simply walk out the door? No, that was stupid of him. It had to hurt them too. There was little that they could do. He wasn't sure who it was up to - if it was still their father's decision in the end or her doctors' or even hers - but she would remain here, just as he would remain at UA.

Until their time passed, undetermined as it was. Both of them had a clock ticking down, but neither of them knew when it would come to an end.

"You should go," his mother told him.

Touya huffed and pulled back. "I don't want to go back there. I don't see why we can't just go out to eat instead. I told Fuyumi-"

"I know, but it'll be good to spend time alone with them," she interrupted coolly. Anyone else, even his sister, and he might've griped at them for cutting him off, but not his mom. "Take the time with them now that you couldn't before. Shouto is doing the same. It's a process."

"It was hard enough the first time around," Touya muttered. Getting reacquainted with them a second time, with a much darker and violent history behind him, was even more of a pain. He knew he had to do it, he _wanted_ to, but that didn't make the process easier for any of them. It was awkward and annoying.

His mother gave him a knowing look. "It wouldn't be so bad if you weren't so difficult." She sighed. "Again, that's not entirely your fault. You learned to be that way to protect yourself, but you don't have to be that way with them. All they want is their brother back."

"But is that really a good thing?" Touya asked. "I don't know when I'll…" He gestured vaguely in the air. "I'm gonna turn back and this will all be for shit, won't it?"

"If you really believe that, then why are you working so hard at being better?" his mother asked.

Damn if that didn't hit the nail right on the head. He rolled his eyes, grumbling, "yeah, yeah," but nodded anyway. She wasn't wrong. He was doing everything he could to improve, even working on extra homework late in the night and strength training again. His quirk was strong as it was, but his body needed to get stronger too. That would help him control his quirk. He simply had to go to even further lengths to build his strength and stamina considering how much it took out of him.

"Thank you for coming," his mother whispered. "After Fuyumi told me what was going on, I was so scared that you wouldn't want to see me - that you'd never forgive me for what I did to you."

"Mom." Touya stared at her. "I-I, you know-"

He couldn't get the words out of his mouth, but he didn't have to, not when she smiled and stepped on her tiptoes so she could press her cool lips on his warm forehead. He blushed, but didn't push her away. "I know, my stubborn boy." She let go of him and took a step back. "Now, go have dinner with your brothers and sister. If they said it's safe, then it should be. Fuyumi is doing her best to look out for you."

"Yeah, I know." It was kind of obnoxious. He was supposed to be the one protecting her. "I'll write you, okay? As much as I can. That's what Shouto says he does while at school." Maybe it would be easier to talk with her that way since he wasn't that good with words. It would give him the time to think about what he wanted to say. Either that or he'd freeze up and not be able to write anything. "I promise."

"We've got a lot of time to make up for, don't we?" his mother said. In more fucking ways than one. Both of them had been out of their family's lives for a while. "I love you, Touya. Please know that. I didn't say it anywhere near as often as I should have. I didn't show it. Words only mean so much, but…"

"It's enough," Touya insisted. "It's more than enough."

His mother tried to smooth his hair down like Shouto's, but it stood on its end no matter what she did. She'd spent years trying to tame it to no avail. "Not to me. You shouldn't settle for anything less than you deserve from your parents." His breath hitched in his throat. What was he supposed to say to that? He hadn't ever really thought about what he deserved from his mother and father. It had always been about what he was supposed to do for them. "Now go. School starts tomorrow and I want you focused. I want you to show everyone that you belong in the hero course."

Touya ducked his head and nodded before finally slipping out of the room. Fuyumi and Natsuo were debating what to order for dinner while Shouto stood to the side and watched them, arms folded across his chest and a faintly bemused expression on his face. If it was up to him, he'd eat soba every night, which was probably why they hadn't included him in the discussion. At least one thing hadn't changed in the five years Touya had left the family and turned into a villain.

When the door clicked shut behind Touya, Shouto turned to him. He must not have been able to hide the trouble completely from his face because Shouto prompted, "It's weird, isn't it?" He inclined his head toward the door. "Seeing her again and then just… leaving her here."

"It doesn't feel right," Touya mumbled. "I don't like it."

"None of us do," Shouto replied flatly, "but it's all we've got now."

And they would take what they could get.

"To be honest, I'm kind of relieved school starts again tomorrow," Touya admitted, letting out a sigh. "This has been… a weird few weeks."

Shouto looked back to Fuyumi and Natsuo, his expression neutral as usual. "I agree. It'll be good to be back at the dorms. I think… during summer break, I might stay behind as well."

Before Touya could question his decision, Fuyumi and Natsuo's discussion came to an abrupt end and they both turned to stare him down. Touya sighed. He'd known this was coming, but he hadn't been looking forward to it. Even if he did agree to have dinner with them at the house, they would have to clear it with Aizawa, since he had been the one to drop Touya off in the first place. He was technically his guard even if the pro hero wasn't present at the moment. This place had a shit ton of security for a hospital. The guards dressed as nurses, metal detectors, and comms to get through doors hadn't escaped his detection.

Maybe Aizawa would tell them no. After all, he had Eri to get back to. Or maybe he was going on patrol tonight. It was possible.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Touya huffed. Fuyumi beamed while Natsuo sighed and dug some money of his wallet before handing it over to Shouto. Touya gawked at them. "You seriously made a bet on that?"

"I didn't think you'd step foot in the house again," Natsuo said. "Then again, I didn't think I would either, but…"

Shouto pocketed the money like he actually needed it. The brat had access to their dad's money, didn't he? Sure, he very rarely spent it, but that didn't mean it wasn't there. "I knew Mom would convince you."

"I hate you both," Touya grumbled as he brushed past them to head for the elevator. It might have been a rite of passage for older siblings to wish they were only children, but now that he was stuck being treated as the youngest, which somehow made things even worse. Shouto had liked being the baby when he was little. It definitely sucked when you were older.

Aizawa was on the phone when they returned to the lobby. He wore a disgruntled expression, slightly different from his usual tired one, accentuated by the way he was hanging his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked like he was in the middle of a phone call that Touya did not want to interrupt unless he wanted to get chewed out, which he didn't. He watched as Aizawa was interrupted mid-sentence and then growled at whoever was on the other end that he'd meet them as soon as possible. Hero-related work?

None of his siblings seemed willing to speak up when Aizawa ended the call. Figuring that he didn't have much left to lose in life, Touya stepped forward. "Uh, sir?"

"Ah, Touya, you're back," Aizawa said distractedly. He tried three separate times to put his phone back into his pants, missing the pocket, only to give up in the end. "Something came up with an investigation. I'm needed at the station immediately, so-"

"I can take him back to campus," Fuyumi jumped in. When Aizawa's flat stare landed on her, she wilted a little, but refused it back down entirely. "I mean, we were wondering… We wanted to have dinner, as a family at… home. It's been a long time. I know you're here to keep an eye on him, just in case, but he's not a risk, I swear."

Aizawa sighed. "Unfortunately, your word means very little with the authorities."

When his siblings deflated, even Shouto, Touya shoved down any insecurities and piped up, "What about the quirk inhibitor braces?" Everyone turned to look at him. "I can wear them while you're at the station. We can do fifteen minute or whatever check-ins like we did at the mall. Short of cutting my hand off, I won't be able to get out of those braces without the key."

He would know. He'd done research on them after years of being forced to wear them nightly. His dad had caught him taking them off before he was allowed and had stowed the key in his room for safekeeping. Touya had not been so desperate at eight years old to saw his hand off to get out of them.

Fuyumi laid a hand on his shoulder. "Touya…"

Aizawa assessed him for a beat. "Are you sure you're okay with that?"

"It's nothing I'm not used to already," Touya answered. He'd worn those braces a lot at the house. It would probably feel familiar once he stepped foot inside. He held out his hands, exposing his wrists. Quirk inhibitor braces weren't uncommon in hospitals like this one. He had no doubt that his mother had been forced to wear them at least during the first week she had been here. Her bedroom had been freezing in the days before her hospitalization, but it had felt pleasant to him at the time.

Staring at him, Aizawa considered his options before he pulled out the braces he'd brought. Touya had seen him pocket a pair before they left. Just in case. "You don't need to drive him back to campus. I'll pick him up. It's on the way back." He paused, checking Touya for any doubts, and then clamped the braces over his wrists. He didn't feel any different, but Touya knew that if he were to try calling up his quirk, the only thing that would happen would be an annoying beeping sound. "Two hours tops - unless the villain in question decides to muck things up."

"Isn't that what villains do?" Natsuo quipped.

Touya - or rather, Dabi - had certainly stirred the pot. That was for damn sure.

"I expect a text every fifteen minutes," Aizawa said seriously.

Touya fiddled with the brace on his left wrist. "Starting like now or…?"

The glare in Aizawa's eyes was not amused, not even when looking at Shouto. "And, since you have a Provisional Hero License, if anything goes awry, it will be up to you to do something about it before I arrive." By awry, he meant if Touya randomly turned back into Dabi. It wouldn't make much of a difference. Without access to his quirk, he was pretty damn weak even after training with Uraraka, Mina, and Midoriya. Shouto could probably knock Dabi flat-out without using his quirk in that case. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Shouto and Touya said at the same time.

Aizawa ran his fingers through his hair and muttered, "I should not be doing this."

"We'll take care of him," Fuyumi promised.

"Or you could just take me with you to the station," Touya added, fighting the urge to grin pleadingly.

It felt as if Aizawa caught onto Touya's ploy when he said, "no, you should spend time with your family before school starts." He then walked away without so much as a goodbye.

With slumped shoulders, Touya mournfully watched his escape route walk out the door. He'd really been banking on Aizawa turning them down. He didn't even know why he'd suggested the braces, except for the sudden urge to make his siblings and mother happy. Damnit. Life was so much easier when he only gave a shit about himself; it must've been partly why he became a villain, seeing as how they didn't care about anyone else.

With Natsuo in charge of picking up food, Touya and Shouto piled into Fuyumi's car. There was a brief awkward moment where they both tried to get in the front passenger seat before Touya got in the back. It would be easier to doze off without anyone bothering him. Visiting his mother had been emotionally draining, leaving him without the energy to make small talk. Luckily, his brother and sister seemed to understand. He fell into a light sleep, the side of his face pressed against the window, and dreamed of cool hands, feverish giggles, and warm hugs.

When he came to, they were pulling into the driveway of his childhood home. He instantly tensed in his seat.

 _It's just a house,_ he scolded himself as he straightened in his seat and forced himself to relax.

He'd read somewhere recently that certain places contained memories for people and that memories could have power over a person. Considering his situation, he had become interested in the topic. A lot of it had to deal with trauma too, which had been too close to home for him to dig further into. This house certainly held a lot of memories for him. Not all of them bad, if he was honest. He'd played games with Fuyumi and Natsuo, clumsy as he was with a ball, read late into the night with his mom when he was little, told Shouto grand stories when he was scared right before and after his quirk manifested.

If he could focus on the good memories, it didn't feel like the source of so many nightmares.

It wasn't bad, as long as he was with them.

"You sure Dad isn't going to be home?" Touya asked, trying not to sink in the backseat.

Fuyumi parked the car. "He said he was going out of town - work with another agency on a case."

"At least I can still count on Dad being absent because of work," Touya said as he stared up at the house. It had apparently been four years since he'd stepped foot in here, but in his memory, it had been around four months. He had stayed over for a few days during winter break before trudging back to school. That had been so long ago. Did they even remember? Shouto had been ten.

Honestly, as big as it was, the house looked kind of… normal. Maybe he was being stupid. If Shouto could handle coming back here, he could too. Yeah, he was definitely overreacting.

Stepping inside the house was strange. On one hand, it didn't look any different from what he remembered; on the other, the fact that it looked nearly the exact same as it had five years ago was like stepping back in time. His father was all about consistency, so it made sense, but it still left him feeling unsettled. The entire time he'd lived there, very little had changed. He had picked a decor and stuck with it, allowing his mother to make a few subtle, personal additions. It wasn't like home decoration was his passion.

Without really thinking about it, Touya wandered to the training room. He stared at the door for a moment before sliding it open. Ah, this was new. It didn't even look a year old. Even the equipment had been recently bought. His father had built it to withstand the intensity of his training. It was expensive to build and even more so to rebuild after going through routine sessions with fire quirks. Touya remembered being curious about the room, so excited to one day join his father in there, only to hate it with every fiber of his being.

For a room that he'd thought he might die in, it looked like an average gym now. Endeavor was no longer training his progeny here. Just him now, it was quiet, an empty feeling hanging in the air.

Touya shut the door and moved on. He could hear Fuyumi and Shouto in the kitchen. One of them was fiddling with the radio. They flicked from some news channel talking about homeless people passing away in the cold night and warning listeners to dress for the weather, to a music station, then a sports network, before finally setting on another music station and turning the volume down. Touya hesitated for a moment, but pressed forward, up the stairs to the second floor. His bedroom was just down the hall. It looked the same up too, even his door, which had never been adorned like some of the kids did their doors at the dorms. He opened the door, only to find that his old room was completely empty. Not even his mattress or desk remained. The scorch mark on the wall he'd covered up with a poster had been fixed as well. He stepped inside, wondering if it would feel familiar, but it was like he'd never been here.

Just like their mother, his father had erased him from his siblings' lives, if not even more.

Touya fiddled with the window, opening it easily. Ah, well, there was one thing his father hadn't replaced. He must not have believed one of his kids would defy him like that, but he had needed it for air. When it felt like the walls were closing in on him, he could open the window to give him extra space.

"He hired movers to take everything out the week after you disappeared," Fuyumi's voice came from behind. Touya turned around to face her, letting his hand fall away from the window. She wasn't looking at him, but at the empty wall. The house was so massive. With only two people living here now, there had to be so many unused, useless rooms. It was probably easy for Fuyumi to pretend that she lived alone with how often their father was gone for work. "I got so upset with him. I asked where you were going to sleep when you came back."

"Probably a ditch," Touya snorted.

Fuyumi clenched her hands into fists at her side. "He said you weren't coming back, but I knew what he meant: you wouldn't return if you were smart." She let out a breath and relaxed her hands. "That was probably the first time I got into an argument with him. I don't know how you did it so much. I was terrified the entire time; I'm pretty sure I threw up as soon as he walked away. I remember thinking you were so brave."

"I wasn't," Touya told her, "just stupid and stubborn."

And he didn't care. It was easy to throw himself in harm's way when he was used to getting hurt.

Natsuo shouting, "Dinner's here!" from below thankfully interrupted the moment.

They made their way down to the dining room where Natsuo and Shouto were spreading the takeout on the table. He sat down on a cushion in the same spot he always had before. Despite not having assigned seats, they naturally gravitated to their old spots like this was a normal dinner. It was normal. Touya didn't care how strange it felt to be sitting in a dining room with his siblings, younger than them. He would make it normal for them.

"So," Natsuo piped up, "get blown out of any more windows recently?"

Touya rolled his eyes as he put some food on his plate. "It was just the one time."

"And then the time you fell out the window while climbing," Natsuo added cheerfully, pointing at him with his chopsticks. "You need to stay away from windows, man. I think they're cursed for you or something."

"I think it's more like I'm the cursed one," Touya said. "You all should be thankful. I took one for the team."

Dinner was… surprisingly not bad. There were a few awkward moments and bumps, but despite them, they pushed through every single one together. If one of them struggled, another stepped up. Fuyumi and Natsuo carried most of the conversation, but that was normal for them too. Neither Shouto nor Touya had ever been talkative, so it had been like that when they were all kids and their actual ages.

Seeing as how they already knew how his life was going, he was able to just listen to them talk. It was nice. He wanted to know about everything that they were doing. It put him at ease, knowing that his leaving hadn't held them back in the end. He had been so scared that he'd abandoned them and left them to struggle. Maybe they had, but they had come out on top. Fuyumi had carried so much weight in order to help Natsuo break free and succeed in his own life. Fuyumi a preschool teacher, Natsuo in university and on his way to med school, Shouto one of the top students in his class and, more importantly, surrounded by friends. They were together.

It was a relief to know he hadn't ruined something. It had taken time, but they were doing good. Maybe he could finally let some of the pressure and guilt he'd struggled with fade away.

Then they heard the front door open and slam shut.

The dining room came to an abrupt and silent halt, Fuyumi cutting out mid-laugh and Shouto freezing as he held his bowl of food away from Natsuo's prying chopsticks. All four of their heads whipping around to sliding door, which they had left open. Anyone who had walked into the house had undoubtedly heard them goofing off in here and there was only one person who would walk in so casually.

Natsuo leaned over the table and hissed, "I thought you said he was out of town!"

Fuyumi's face paled. "He- he- That's what he told me. He said he'd be gone for at least three days, maybe longer, when he left this morning." She turned to look at Touya. "I swear, I wouldn't have asked you to come over if I thought he was going to be here too. He had a bag packed and everything. I wouldn't- I wouldn't have-"

Touya laid a hand on Fuyumi's shoulder and calmly said, "It's okay."

It was not fucking okay. He was freaking out.

The second he heard the door shut, he knew who it was. The braces beeped once to alert him that he'd tried to activate his quirk and he quickly shoved the urge back down. His heart seized on the spot and dropped into the pit of his stomach where any sort of courage or confidence he might've had was being eaten away by stomach acids. This was it. If his father saw him in here, there was no way he was going to get out of this. His mind screamed at him to run, but he was frozen in place, paralyzed by fear. His father, the house, everything he'd done as Dabi.

(Aizawa wasn't around. Fuck, Aizawa wasn't here to stop him this time.)

What would his father do? What could he do? Would he be able to claim that Touya acted up and fought him, haul his ass to prison, use his authority to lock him up? Fuyumi, Shouto, and Natsuo could defend him, but at the end of the day, Endeavor was the number one hero. He'd been able to institutionalize his wife without anyone blinking for years. It would be their word against his and they all knew who would win that fight. If another pro hero was around, maybe, but everyone in this house knew what had gone on and none of them had said a word against him before. It was practically sacrilegious and no one knew why.

Touya forced himself to breathe and at least appear calm, but he had to press his hands onto his knees to keep them from shaking. He kicked everything out of his mind except for the mantra to not lose his cool and prepare for the worst. No matter what happened, he wouldn't fight back. It wasn't like he could attack with his quirk or anything. That would have to count for something. It went against everything in him - and he was actually learning how to fight instead of just dodge - but if things did come to a blow and he only had defensive wounds, Endeavor wouldn't be able to make up a story.

He couldn't let Shouto fight. He definitely couldn't let Natsuo or Fuyumi get in the middle. He had to face their father on his own, even if that meant taking a hit or two. It wasn't like he'd never done that before.

His father stepped into the open doorway. Unlike when he had stumbled upon him speaking with Aizawa at UA, Touya didn't move and let his father's eyes rest on him.

No one said a word. Tension crackled in the air as they assessed one another. Fuyumi had a tight hold of his arm, her quirk chilling his skin through his shirt. Whether it was to hold him back or protect him, he wasn't sure. Shouto's hands were balled into fists, but he hadn't activated his quirk yet, staring his father down with the same intensity that rested in Natsuo's tense shoulders. They looked ready to fight, but Touya wouldn't let them. Besides, it didn't seem to matter to their father, who stared at him like he was the only person in the room.

Fuyumi was the first to crack, bursting out, "Don't be mad at him! I asked him to come for dinner! It's my fault!"

"You brought him into our house specifically when you knew I'd be out of town, didn't you?" their father said without even looking at her. Fuyumi sank back on her heels and bowed her head, but she didn't let go of Touya's arm. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out?"

"He's our brother," Natsuo retorted. "You don't get to neglect us all our lives and have a say in if we can spend time with him or not."

"In this house I do," their father countered. "This is my roof."

Natsuo snatched his jacket from the ground and jumped to his feet. In some distant part of his mind, Touya was once again struck by how this was so unlike the Natsuo he remembered, the one who would have submitted and stood by at the threat of their father's wrath. "Then we'll leave this shithole. C'mon, guys, let's get out of here."

"Do you think you can just get away with this?" their father asked.

"Uh, yeah, I do," Natsuo scoffed as he slid his jacket on. Shouto stood as well, his eyes never straying from their father, but neither Fuyumi nor Touya moved from their spots on the floor. "C'mon, Yumi, let's go."

"I wasn't talking to you," their father said coldly.

A snarl worked its way onto Natsuo's face as he muttered, "Isn't that typical?"

When Touya slowly started to stand, Fuyumi tightened her grip on his arm, fear clear as day on her face. He gently peeled her fingers away from his bicep and said, "It's okay, really," when it really fucking wasn't. Why did he keep saying that? She had to know he was lying from the slight tremor in his hand.

If it wasn't for the quirk braces, she would have undoubtedly been stung by his unnaturally hot hands. Even with them on, he could feel his quirk bubbling underneath his skin. He wouldn't set it off on accident, like he had so many times, but he was still relieved to be wearing them. He didn't need to activate his quirk fully to heat up a room. Everyone at the table would've been able to feel the heat coming off him in waves.

As it stood, he found that not having access to his quirk scared him as well. He didn't often view it as something that could protect him.

"What are you trying to accomplish?" his father demanded.

"Right now?" Touya responded as casually as possible. "Nothing that'll last."

No matter what his father believed, even if he did hide how he felt sometimes, Touya wasn't trying to trick or deceive anyone at UA. If they thought he was, his ass would be on the next bus to prison. They genuinely wanted to help him and he wanted to believe they could, but despite their positivity, he knew it was only a matter of time before this whole thing came to an end. He wasn't a sixteen-year-old UA hero student. He was a villain. Maybe not now, but the real him was one.

"Then why do it at all?"

Touya shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I'm still the stubborn little brat you cast aside - still trying to prove my worth and that I'm capable of something when I felt like nothing." It was the truth. For the first time in his life, as far as he could remember anyway, he felt like he might actually be able to do it. He was worth something. He was good at something. He fit in the hero course and he fit in Class A. It wasn't easy, but it was his. He had the support that he'd never had before and the means to achieve his dreams - or fake ones, at least, since it would undoubtedly come to an abrupt end. "Or maybe I just wanted to stick it to you. Who knows?"

His father's face twitched. "You really can't resist smarting off, can you?"

 _It's a defense mechanism, you flaming piece of shit._

"It's the truth," Touya said out loud. "Whatever the case, in the meantime, this situation is the ruling of the powers that be and you can't argue with them. I mean, you can, but that could get messy." His father's eyes narrowed at what sounded like a threat. He could take it however he wanted. Touya didn't give a shit. "You stay on your side being the respectable Number One Hero and I'll stay on mine in school until this random ass quirk wears off and I get tossed into jail. We'll both get what we want in the end."

Well, Dabi wouldn't, but that was a problem for future him. Literally.

"I don't think you should come back here."

Touya snorted. Oh, look, they agreed on something for once. "No worries, old man, I don't plan on coming around here ever again." He took a step forward. His father didn't move, but his jaw clenched in a way that Touya recognized. He held up his hands, showing off the braces on his wrist. "This is a familiar look, isn't it? See, I'm perfectly harmless."

"You were never harmless," his father stated.

In another lifetime, Touya might've clung to those words, taking it as some sort of twisted compliment. Those days were slowly fading away. Instead, he dryly shot back, "Oh, I don't know. I think a three-year-old is pretty harmless, don't you think? Especially when stacked against a pro hero."

Just cool and nonchalant. As long as he didn't set off his father, he could survive this. He shouldn't have mouthed off so much, but it came back to him so quickly. Maybe they were right about him becoming better - or at least cooling down. The Endeavor he remembered would've kicked his ass without even speaking first. He would've grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of here with his siblings screaming at him to stop. This Endeavor eyed him like a threat that needed to be assessed before he made any cold, hard decisions, or perhaps a bug that he was deciding whether or not to squash.

Touya wasn't a threat right now. He wasn't the villain that he'd become. He was a fucking teenager.

Fuyumi shakily got to her feet. "I'll start the car."

"No, I'll call Aizawa," Touya said as he pulled his cell out of his pocket. "He said that he'd done at the station around now." He hesitated, glancing down at the phone and then the spread of food and dishes on the table. "I'd help you clean up, but if you don't mind, I'm just gonna wait outside."

"No, I-" Fuyumi struggled to keep her face from falling. "I understand."

When he connected eyes with Shouto, his brother nodded. He'd come outside to wait with him. Of course, going outside meant getting past their father first, but Touya had a plan. Maybe in the security of his own home, his father wouldn't be afraid to do anything to him, but if there were any witnesses, he might not press his luck. After all, he had never actually hurt them outside of these walls. Grabbing him by the front of his shirt that first day at UA had been the most he'd ever done in public.

As Touya started for the door, he called Aizawa and pressed the phone to his ear. Right as he tried to walk through, his father made a move that looked like he would grab his arm or shoulder and Touya jerked back. At that exact moment, Aizawa answered with, "I'm on my way."

The volume on the call was loud enough for his father to hear. He paused, seemed to think better of it, and dropped his hand. Touya gave him an unimpressed glower before continuing into the hallway.

"Is everything okay?" Aizawa asked when Touya didn't respond.

"Yeah, I'm-" Touya chanced a look back, watching as Shouto brusquely brushed off their father attempting to speak with him. "I'm just ready to leave. I don't know if this was a good idea."

"Did something happen?"

An awkward, snorting laugh slipped from Touya. "You could say that." Before Aizawa could ask him what exactly had happened, he quickly added, "I'm fine. I guess." He ran his fingers through his hair as he shoved his feet back into his shoes at the front door. "I don't know. I wanna get out of here. I don't wanna be here anymore. I'd say I don't wanna come back, but I'm not allowed apparently."

It wasn't a direct answer by any means, but Touya knew Aizawa understood what he wasn't saying when he replied with a firm, "I'll be there in five. Wait outside."

"Already on it."

After hanging up the call, Touya dropped down to sit on the steps. He leaned over and propped his chin in his hands. A few minutes later, the door behind him opened. He instinctively tensed, but then Shouto sat down next to him with his backpack in hand and he relaxed.

"I'm coming back with you tonight," Shouto explained as he set his bag down at his feet. Understandable. Touya wouldn't want to stay another night here either. "Fuyumi's really upset. She's scared you're going to be mad at her. Apparently, Dad forgot some paperwork and came back before his flight."

"He forgot paperwork? Wow, he really is getting old." Touya rubbed his face. "I'm not mad. I know it wasn't her fault. I should've expected something like this to happen." He wasn't lying. While he normally would have to spare Fuyumi's feelings, he wouldn't in the case of their father and she knew that. "Natsuo looked like he was ready to get into an actual fight."

"He's not as forgiving as Fuyumi," Shouto said.

Touya tilted his head in his hands to peer at him sideways. "And you?"

"I don't rival you in pettiness, but I'm a close second."

"So I _am_ better at you than something," Touya joked.

Shouto smirked. "Give me time, little brother."

Touya huffed, looked back ahead, and muttered, "You're not helping with shit, Shouto."

This family could be a nightmare and it was definitely a mess, but it was his, messed up parental relationships included. Still, when he saw Aizawa's car pull into the driveway, he let out a sigh of relief. It would be good to return to UA and school. It was stupid and embarrassing to admit it, but it was the closest thing to a home he'd had in a long time. He'd take it.

* * *

 **Mistystarshine notes:** With that, the little spring break mini-arc comes to a close, and on quite a bittersweet note! I'll admit that Ohmytheon made me tear up a bit with this chapter. I am not ashamed of that. I'm also not ashamed of how long it took to get it out. Given the importance of this chapter, we wanted it to be really good, so you better believe that we nitpicked over everything. Well, almost everything. I could have de one last grammar and word-flow comb-through (not because Ohmytheon has poor grammar by any means. I just tend to get somewhat anal and will find a bunch of errors and edits to make on my own writing.), but I'll admit that I started to get antsy and impatient to upload it after a point. The update rate for this fic has already been slowed down enough due to my starting college. You don't need to wait for me to wring this one chapter through a third and final beta as well. This should already be enough to make you cry.


	29. All that I Have and All that I Love

_All that I have and all that I love_  
 _Has been stolen from me by a monster_  
 _Whose sole desire is my destruction_

* * *

After a childhood of being isolated from his siblings and then ignored by his father, Touya had grown used to being alone. He didn't need other people. Ironic, considering that Fuyumi and his mother both pointed out that he'd been a needy child, but it worked to his advantage as he got older. Staying in the dorms by himself during spring break hadn't been a big deal. He had stuck to himself the first time he lived there and the house had been much the same. He was used to being alone. It was easy if not comfortable. There were fewer complications.

The night before everyone was due back, he and Shouto had spent the night hanging out, just the two of them for once, watching movies and playing video games like a couple of regular teenagers. It wasn't something he'd ever done with him before. In the past, either he or Shouto had been isolated from their siblings, then he had left for UA and then, with this whole de-aging business, he was very rarely left alone with his brother. There was always someone else around or their own discomfort made the moment end quickly.

Even without him having become a villain, the truth was that Shouto and Touya didn't know each other. They had been as close as circumstances allowed when their training intersected, making them uniquely equipped to understand the struggles the other had gone through, but there were plenty of little details that he had been forced to learn through his friends. Like the fact that Shouto preferred cold soba, just like him, or how he had just as ill-mannered a mouth as him. They were strangely more alike than he anticipated, which was probably why things between them were always either easy suffocatingly or awkward.

Having a night with just Shouto was actually pretty cool. Things might've been weird at first, but both of them had spent the past few months fighting through one awkward situation after another. This was nothing. It was hard, but Touya even asked him how his life had gone after he'd left. Hell, he went as far as to ask if their father really was trying to change his behavior. As scared as he had been when their father showed up at the house, looking back on it had made him realize a few things.

His father hadn't attacked or threatened him like before. His outreached hand had startled him, but when Touya thought back on it, the gesture hadn't been all that threatening. He'd simply reacted to that way because of old habits and the adrenaline already coursing through his veins. What else could it have been though? It wasn't like his father was the type to put a hand on his shoulder and congratulate him on trying to make something of himself or change his ways.

Were they really trying to do the same thing? Damnit, it really sucked to acknowledge how alike he and his father were. The thought disgruntled him, so he shoved it aside in order to not ruin what was a good night. Probably one of his final quiet ones. Once everyone else arrived, Heights Alliance would be back to its usual rowdy place.

As much as Touya liked the quiet and being left alone, he couldn't deny being somewhat… pleased by the return of the now-Class-2-A students. The school felt like so much more with all of them around. It was _alive_. By the time he dragged himself out of bed at the last minute, nearly everyone had arrived. When Touya shuffled downstairs to eat a quick breakfast and shower, Shouto was already awake and dressed in his uniform, eating breakfast with his usual crew at one of the tables.

Iida waved him over and called out, "You're up late! You need to eat!"

It had only been two weeks, but it was still nice to know some things never changed.

Touya rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and slunk over to the table, dropping down into the seat next to Shouto, who pushed a bowl of food in front of him. "Guess I got in the habit of sleeping in."

"Aizawa let you do that?" Midoriya asked curiously.

"I imagine he wanted to sleep in too," Touya pointed out before shoving food in his mouth. Even though he wasn't teaching his usual courses, Aizawa still went out on hero patrols at night. He hadn't stopped that part of his job after getting the position at UA. On top of that, he was the guardian of a young child and had stepped up to give Touya and some boy named Shinsou extra lessons. He didn't have to do it, but he did so without complaints. It was no wonder the man let Touya sleep in for once. It gave them both a slight break.

Iida nodded sagely. "He might look like he does nothing but lay about, but Aizawa is incredibly hard-working. We should all aspire to such levels."

Touya _was_ aspiring to that level. He highly doubted Aizawa was out of his pajamas yet, assuming he'd even changed out of his hero costume before passing out for a few hours before class.

Knowing he had precious little time and not wanting to be late for what was supposed to be his first actual day of school (again), Touya ate his food in record time. He'd also grown used to scarfing down his food like someone was going to take it. Their father wouldn't dare, knowing Touya had to pack in as many calories as possible, but he had never outgrown the habit of eating like a child being starved. For as long as he could remember, he would hoard food and eat it as fast as possible to get rid of the ache in his belly. Now that he was doing proper hero training again, he had to eat more than he had when he was pushing his quirk on his own. Honestly, he could've had another bowl, but there wasn't time. Instead, he hastily washed it in the sink and made his way to the showers to wash real quick.

As soon as he stepped into the bathrooms, he was met by a burst of hot air to the face from a blowdryer and a muffled shout of, "Touya! I missed you, man!"

Touya waved a hand in front of his face until Kaminari moved the dryer away. "You just saw me like two days ago."

Kaminari just grinned, the plug of the appliance hanging between his lips. Was he actually charging the thing with his own quirk? Touya almost shook his head, but resisted the urge as he brushed past him to reach the showers. To be honest, he'd missed Kaminari being around too. He was one of the easiest people to get along with, outside of Mina and Uraraka. His dumbass but bright personality took up a lot of space where Touya felt like he lacked.

Actually, a lot of the kids here did that, even though he barely knew some of them. He didn't talk to Tokoyami, Shoji, or Jirou much, but they'd helped him out tremendously without asking anything in return. Maybe, instead of sticking to himself, he should venture out a little more. Get to know some of the others better instead of forcing them to drag stuff out of him. It couldn't be that bad. He had actual friends now, right? They weren't just Shouto's. They weren't just hanging around him out of obligation or because they felt bad for him.

Geez, was he actually in a good mood right before school? What the hell had happened to him? Touya couldn't remember being so damn optimistic. It was weird as hell.

By the time he had finished showering and changed into his uniform, there were only a few minutes to spare before he had to leave for class. Tomorrow, he'd make sure to get up earlier. Iida would be proud of that. After snagging his backpack from his dorm room, he met up with Shouto, Iida, Midoriya, and Uraraka in the common area. He hadn't seen Mina yet, but he thought he heard her singing from the girl's bathroom. If she wasn't quick, she would be late, and no one needed to be late for their first day.

"Oh, did you hear?" Midoriya asked as they headed for the main campus building. "Shinsou was put in Class 2-B! Kaminari told me. I was kinda hoping he'd be with us, but well…"

The moment he smiled sheepishly, Touya understood. "But the slot was already filled."

"I'd rather you be with us!" Midoriya insisted.

"Uh huh."

"I would!"

Uraraka pat a despairing Midoriya on the shoulders. "Deku just likes all his friends to be with him, you included. I'm sure Kaminari was bummed too. He'll have to share Shinsou with Monoma."

Touya didn't consider himself a curious person - considering how evasive he was about even the smallest of details, he didn't like prying into other people's business - but after hearing about this kid so often, he couldn't stop himself from asking a question that had been resting on his mind for weeks. "Who's Shinsou?"

The other four students stared at him in surprise, almost stopping in their tracks, until Midoriya finally asked, "You...don't know him yet?"

"No." Touya had pried enough when he asked Aizawa and spoke with Present Mic about Eri. It hadn't been any of his business, but it was hard to concentrate when he couldn't get her obvious behavior out of his head. Asking more questions about Aizawa's life outside of teaching sounded like a bad idea, even if he spent nearly every day at his apartment on campus and Aizawa was involved in his private life. "Aizawa mentioned training with him a few times, but that's it. Is he his nephew or something?"

Uraraka put a hand over her mouth as she blew a raspberry. "He kinda looks like it, doesn't he?"

Shouto frowned. "I thought for sure…"

"He's a transfer student from Gen Studies," Midoriya explained with much more restraint. "Aizawa has been helping train him in order to prep for the Hero course, like you."

A strange feeling swept over Touya, one he hadn't felt strongly in a while. Maybe he did here and there, but he refused to acknowledge it. He wasn't sure how to describe the discomfort that settled in his gut or why his lips tilted downward and into a frown. The immediate urge to dislike this Shinsou kid reared its ugly head in the back of his mind, but he pushed it aside. Granted, he didn't like most people until he met them and even then it was a dicey situation for a while.

Maybe it was just because Shinsou had made it out of Gen while Touya had never been given the chance. It sounded like the makings of a rival if this was a television show and not real life. If anything, he'd probably get along with him, since he knew more about what Touya was going through when it came to UA than anyone else. The Sports Festival was a way for Gen Studies students to stand out and get into the Hero course, but the fact was that few ever made that jump. This was his first day too.

So why was Touya a little relieved that Shinsou was in Class 2-B? He didn't even know the kid.

"I'm surprised you didn't meet him over break," Midoriya continued. "He and Aizawa are pretty close."

"Ah, who knows." Touya rubbed the back of his head. "Aizawa probably just didn't want us to be distracted from our studies or thought it might suit us better to keep our training separate."

"That makes sense," Iida interjected. "You two have different needs. While Shinsou has trained with Aizawa longer, you've already had training from your father, right?" Shouto and Touya glanced at each other. Neither of them had told Iida about their father's training. When they glanced at Midoriya, he shook his head. Iida must have sensed their discomfort because he jumped in to add, "I'm sorry! I just assumed. Your father is Endeavor, and well…" He gestured to Shouto. "Not only was your quirk stronger than many sidekicks right away, but you entered UA on recommendation."

It was a surprisingly easy jump to make, one that neither Touya nor Shouto had figured out. Then again, it made sense that Iida would come to the conclusion. Hailing from a family of heroes as well, he had most likely had some sort of training too, especially since his family all had variants of his Engine quirk. Certainly, he hadn't gone through the extensive training that they had, but he wouldn't be unfamiliar with it. They really needed to stop tensing up over the slightest hint that someone might be onto their family's dirty little secret.

"You're not...wrong," Touya settled on saying for both him and Shouto. "Aizawa's training regimens for Shinsou and I are most likely different because of that."

"Whatever the case, I'm sure Aizawa had his reasons," Iida said right before they entered their new homeroom.

Right. Of course he did. Touya didn't need to know all of them. Aizawa was the teacher and hero in this situation; he would know better. There was nothing for him to worry about. So far, Aizawa had been completely upfront and honest about his time here. He'd never lied to Touya or kept anything from him to his knowledge, even if he thought it might hurt him. He certainly hadn't been gentle about telling Touya who he truly was that first day in the interrogation room. They'd come a long way since then.

Was he still wary of Aizawa sometimes? Sure, but it was hard not to be with him. Aizawa was intimidating in a quiet way, but not threatening like his father. He was also more vague and evasive than him, but… Touya thought he could trust him. Considering that Aizawa was the first person Touya thought of whenever panic started to override him, it was probably a little more than that. Maybe these past weeks had allowed more familiarity to bleed into him. He probably shouldn't get too comfortable around his teacher, especially one that liked to drop them into a pit when they least expected it.

The first pit for their second year of high school turned out to be spring cleaning, starting with their assigned desks.

The school had janitors. Cleaning out and organizing desks wasn't the sort of work janitors usually did, he knew, but it probably fell under that general umbrella. Didn't that mean a janitor should've done this at the end of the year? It wasn't like previous students had left any personal stuff for them to find. There was no harm in asking them to do it; it wouldn't even take them long. Desk cleaning was easy, just a little boring and tedious. It was a boring and tedious task they didn't _need_ to do. So why were they?

Touya heaved a resigned sigh as he made his way over to his designated seat. Knowing Aizawa, it was probably meant to be some sort of exercise in character building. He couldn't let his class get too comfortable. They _knew_ not to be surprised if he sprung some grueling physical exercise on them or drop-kicked them right back into hardcore training on the first day though. So instead they got a 'welcome back, it's time to _clean_ ' lesson. He knew the importance of cleanliness; he'd just prefer that someone else do it.

At least it didn't look like anyone else was having fun either. Kaminari was half-slumped over his desk, a steady whine gently rising from his mouth. The poor bastard was going to keel over from boredom. A smirk played at Touya's lips as he watched. Iida, who he assumed had been assigned the desk next to Kaminari's to act as a positive influence, placed a hand on his shoulder and muttered what could only be a firm chastisement. Touya let out an amused snort. Unfortunately, it did not go unnoticed, and he had to hurry to look back at his desk before Iida's disappointed gaze could meet his.

Right, desk cleaning. It was boring and someone else could probably do it if not for Aizawa's determination to make life more difficult, but it would be over fast enough if he just forced himself to focus.

He reached into the back of the desk intending on finding a pile of dusty paper scraps. Instead, he was distracted by his arm brushing against something. A small folded sheet of paper that had gone unnoticed thus far was taped to the side of the desk's interior. Touya raised a questioning eyebrow and plucked it off, raw curiosity driving him to unfold it.

Penned across the paper in bold, chicken-scratch handwriting, the note read, ' _I'm coming for you_ '.

Touya re-folded the note in stiff, robotic motions, his blood feeling as if it had frozen in his veins. The sluggishness was opposed by the breakneck pounding of his heart. A feeling of dread overtook him, bringing with it not a thought but a certainty. Someone had found him. Someone had found him and planned on bringing him to justice, probably a hero Dabi had hurt and evaded, or maybe a villain trying to land a blow against Endeavor or the League, or-

"Are you okay?" Mina's concerned voice jolted him out of his moment of panic and back to reality. _How_ would anyone have found him? U.A. had been nothing but careful ever since he was hit with that quirk. Everyone outside of the class that knew had been sworn to secrecy under strict orders from the authorities. Even if he was figured out, someone would have to break into the school to leave a note like this. And how would they know which desk was his? Nametags had been put on their desks so they could memorize their new seats (and didn't have an excuse to sit somewhere else), but was only for the first day, which was a hell of a time to attempt a break-in. And even then, if they wanted to scare him, why would they make their message so vague?

He wasn't the first student to use this particular desk. It was probably a forgotten note meant for the last student who sat there, probably from a friend or crush or something. God knew enough other junk had been left behind. If really was meant for him, it was probably someone playing a stupid prank. A certain pink-haired jackass came to mind. Either way, it was nothing worth worrying over.

"Yeah," Touya finally replied, crumpling the paper into a ball and casually tossing it in the waste bin place between his and the other nearby desks. He put on a reassuring smile for the concerned, pink-haired non-jackass who had addressed him.

Mina didn't look entirely convinced. "Are you sure? You went kinda pale for a moment there."

Touya chuckled uncomfortably. "Yeah, well-" Lowering his voice, he continued, "Someone stuck their old gum on the inside of the desk and I didn't notice until…"

 _That_ she believed. "Ugh!" Mina cried out, expression crinkling in what was either disgust or offense on his behalf. He winced and rubbed the back of his neck. He _had_ planned on doing so anyway, but as it was, he didn't know whether he should be relieved that he didn't have to keep playing it up or offended that it was so easy for her to believe he would be visibly disturbed by touching old gum. Granted, it was pretty damn gross, so maybe that was a normal reaction.

He glanced at the waste bin one last time, catching sight of the crumpled paper before Jirou groaned in disgust as she dumped what looked like had once been a half-eaten piece of fruit on top of it. His face wrinkled. He had to look away before his stomach rolled in solidarity with Jirou as she complained bitterly until she was allowed to leave to wash her hands. It could've been worse. He could've found his name taped to that desk. He did not doubt he would have thrown up his breakfast in that case. He'd take a weird, dumb note over rotten fruit any day. That was freaking gross.

* * *

The first few days of the school year were normal, at least by UA standards. There were no weird or uncomfortable incidents and life fell back into the pattern he'd been clinging onto before their first year ended. It was easy to jump back into school life, especially since he had the experiences of the past two months to fall back on. There was school and then life back at the dorms. Going from being alone and quiet every night to a building full of teenagers was a bit of a shock, but he got over it quickly. No one let him hole himself up in his room, not even Shouto, who seemed intent on dragging him into being social with him. If Shouto had the suffer a blight of the extroverted and bubbly, then so did he.

Of course, most of the free time they had was devoted to school. With their second year upon them, they were diving into even harder work. Just because they were here to become heroes did not mean they could get out of their regular classes. Unlike before, Touya was forced to actually pay attention, take notes, and do homework. English wasn't as bad as it had been before Present Mic's tutoring, but he still didn't enjoy it. Midnight's class would never fail to make him anxious, but at least hero history was a breeze. She liked his ability to recall things with ease. It came with being petty and holding grudges. He didn't forget much - unless a quirk forced him to forget.

And then there was the hero class, where he was thrown to the wolves.

Two weeks and a bunch of extra lessons after school hours couldn't catch him up to the others, but it did mean he could actually hold his own instead of being forced to run, getting stomped, or blown out of windows. He still had to be careful, of course, which meant that he was overwhelmed half the time. Even Aoyama had managed to get one over him, which admittedly had wounded his pride more than anything. Not that he was weak or anything. But Touya liked to think he was stronger than him.

As usual, the main problem was his quirk. Aizawa had set up an appointment with a quirk specialist in the coming week, which would help the Support Department create gear meant to help him. They still hadn't managed to create the perfect support gear for him since they were working blind, but Aizawa and Power Loader assured him things would move quickly once he saw a specialist. Only then would be able to use his quirk without injuring himself. It was a terrifying and exhilarating prospect, one he couldn't help but be wary about.

Sure, he could use his quirk without hurting himself as long as he was careful, but never in his life had he been able to use it to its full extent. What was he even capable of? He'd pushed himself way beyond his limit before, but it was always extraordinarily painful. He had to work through the pain every time. Even then, it didn't feel like he had reached his full potential. His body always gave out first or he shied away, his nerves and pain receptors unable to take it.

How strong was he? How powerful could he have been if not for the mentality that relying on support equipment was a weakness? Could he possibly reach the same heights as the others in the hero course? His firepower was stronger and hotter than Shouto's - than his father's - but he'd never been able to truly test it out.

At least not as him. Dabi had, but he probably didn't get proper training with the support equipment. Who out there was going to train a villain to use their quirk?

The anticipation was almost enough to make him not want it at all. When he had enough downtime to think about it, dread filled him to the brim. What if his quirk was so strong that he couldn't control it at all? It was a high possibility since he'd never been able to use his quirk to its full extent. Aizawa would be there to stop him in case something like that happened. There wouldn't be a repeat of the incident with Monoma. What if the strength went to his head? No, that was stupid. He'd been beaten down enough times to not get too cocky. What if he wasn't nearly as strong as he thought he could be?

What if, even with the use of support equipment, he was a disappointment, just like his father said all along?

Whenever his thoughts turned down a windy dark path, he couldn't stand being in the dorms with everyone else. They were great and would've listened if he talked with them about it, but he didn't know what to say. Shouto wouldn't understand; he'd always been perfect and powerful. Everyone else was too much. He could feel himself getting smaller and smaller as his quirk grew stronger, and it kind of scared him. The more he used his quirk in class, the more conflicted he felt. On one hand, it was amazing to be able to use his quirk to actually fight. On the other, he was still convinced his quirk would make his classmates flinch if he used it too much.

Fortunately for him, Aizawa had created a built-in excuse for when he needed time to himself. On top of attending classes like a regular student, they had to figure out a way to deal with Touya's limited funds. Whatever they'd put together when he first showed up on their doorstep wouldn't last forever. The school could pressure his father into providing money for him, but Touya didn't want to do it and Nezu decided it would only create unnecessary conflict. In the end, they came up with a simple solution: he could work.

Kids did it all the time. They got money for doing chores around the house or helping out their parents. At least that was what Asui told him. Her parents used to pay her to babysit her younger siblings. Since Eri had taken to Touya quickly, Aizawa came up with the idea of paying him to watch her every now and then. Instead of dragging her to training with Shinsou (who Touya still hadn't meant and refused to ask about) or sending her to hang out with one of the other teachers, Touya could watch her. He honestly didn't mind. It gave him an excuse to leave the dorms and also provided him with cash.

Four days into their first week of school, Touya was already feeling run down, but he knew it was just because he wasn't used to this sort of load. He had done stuff for the Hero Courses before, but he hadn't needed to worry about his grades in the regular classes as well. It was a lot to get used to, but he'd get there eventually. After dinner, he dipped out with the excuse that Aizawa needed him and headed over to his place on campus. No one even questioned him.

Aizawa was ready to leave when Touya arrived. "Remember, if you need anything-"

"I've babysat before," Touya said dully. Before Shouto's quirk manifested, he'd watched him a few times when his mother was busy with Fuyumi and Natsuo and their father was at work. Shouto had been younger than Eri, which he took to mean she was easier to deal with. Not that watching her was dealing with her. They'd spent plenty of time together the past two weeks. The only difference was that this would be at night instead of during the day. It couldn't be that different.

The tone of his voice must have alerted Aizawa because he paused at the door. "Do you not want to do this?"

Before Eri could peer at him, Touya hastily said, "No, no, I mean- Yes, I don't mind hanging out with her." He put on a grin. "We'll just color all over your walls while you're gone."

"Mmhm." Aizawa eyed him, but said nothing else on the matter. Instead, he pat Eri on the head, letting his hand linger for a moment. "Don't give Touya too rough of a time."

"I won't," Eri promised. She could, but Touya highly doubted she would. Both of them had been taught that acting out brought on serious consequences. Even if they knew Aizawa wouldn't react the way their fathers had in the past, the lesson lingered in their minds as strongly as the hand on her head.

Aizawa left without another word, leaving Touya and Eri alone. It wasn't the first time they'd been by themselves, but usually one of the teachers was close by. They looked at each other. It wasn't as awkward as Touya might have imagined, but then again, he didn't much have the energy to feel awkward. Plus, Eri was holding onto the stuffed unicorn he'd bought her, which he took as a good sign.

Touya peered out the window. "It's kinda boring in here. You wanna go outside?"

"Okay."

"You don't have to if you don't want to," he added carefully.

"No, I wanna go out." Eri hesitated, biting her lip, a look Touya had grown familiar with. It meant she wanted something but was afraid to ask. When he didn't push the matter, she pointed to her hair. "Can you help me fix my hair? Aizawa tried to do it, but…"

But it clearly wasn't his best work. Touya hadn't been about to say anything in case Eri actually liked it, but it appeared she did not and had simply been either too polite or nervous to tell Aizawa. The pigtails he'd put her hair in did not do her any favors. If Touya had learned anything from having a twin sister, it was that one did not comment on a girls' looks unless it was to make a polite compliment. The times he'd done the opposite had always resulted in her trying to freeze him or smacking him on the arm.

Eri grabbed her brush and then followed Touya outside. He found one of the benches kids used to eat outside and sat down on the table so she could sit on the bench in front of him. It was nice outside, the perfect spring weather. To occupy her while he attempted to wrestle her hair into something more manageable, he gave her his phone to play games or watch videos on. Despite it just being a bit of hair, he had a feeling he wasn't going to fair much better than Aizawa, but he could at least try before they did something more fun.

So lost in thought as he tried to figure out what to do next, Touya didn't notice anyone approaching them. It was only when they were close by that the sound of footsteps grabbed his attention. Eri looked up only seconds after he did, alerted by the brush gliding through her hair slowing to a halt.

"There you are, Touya!" Mina called out cheerfully. She closed the remaining distance between them and sat on the bench beside Eri. He glanced down at the pair, suddenly second-guessing his decision to sit on top of the table, but didn't move. "I was wondering where you vanished to after dinner. If I'd known you were hanging out with Eri, I would've brought some sweets."

"Yeah." Hearing that his voice was a little weaker than he would have liked, he cleared his throat. "Aizawa's paying me to babysit while he's training Shinsou or does evening patrols until one of the other teachers can take over."

Ah, that was better - a little firmer and surer - although he intentionally kept it gentle. He resumed brushing Eri's hair as he spoke so she wouldn't think he saw her as nothing more than a time-consuming obligation. To his relief, she seemed completely unbothered, even offering Mina a tentative smile. Maybe it was because she seemed to have grown a lot more comfortable with him since the trip to the mall and arcade, even clinging to the toy he bought her instead of the dragon she'd once preferred. He kept getting caught on that. It actually made him a little proud.

Mina easily returned the smile. "I see." Her gaze flickered upward to meet his. "Do you know any hairstyles?"

He knew a few, but nothing special, so he shook his head to be on the safe side. He had helped Fuyumi with her hair here and there, but she preferred to leave it down. Even if his mother had ever styled hers more intricately, his memories of a time where they may have shared such closeness were old and faded. The best he could offer right now was a ponytail or a decent but sloppy braid if he was feeling confident. Maybe he could use his phone to look up styles on the internet. It _would_ be nice for Eri to have more options. He looked down at her white hair, eyes narrowing as he considered. Aizawa had most likely considered the same thing and given up for once since her hair was always the same.

An overly thoughtful "hmmm" drew him out of his thoughts. He looked over to Mina just in time to see a playful expression flicker across her face. "Eri!" she said in a singsong voice. "How would you like me to do your hair like an alien princess?"

The little girl's eyes widened in wonder. "Alien… princess?" She glanced up at Touya as if expecting him to explain if such a thing was possible and exactly what it entailed, but he hadn't a clue. All he could do was shrug his shoulders. Turned out he was as lost as a six-year-old when it came to a few things. How could an alien be a princess? What did that even look like?

Mina tapped a finger against her chin. "Well, I guess she's human, but she's from Alderaan, which is a planet from a galaxy _far_ far away, so technically it counts!"

She was met with two matching blank expressions. Despite her enthusiasm, Touya had no clue what the fuck she was talking about. It wasn't the first time he'd had this issue with his classmates, but usually, it was because it involved something that came out during his missing five years and they simply forgot. However, she looked and spoke like he should've known what she referring to.

"Princess Leia?" Mina offered. Eri didn't look any less confused, shaking her head, but considering her age and background, that was understandable. It wasn't like the asshole villain raising her allowed her to watch movies and television in between ruining her life. Mina wasn't focused on her. It was the _other_ member of this conversation she was worried about. It was him, which made him feel foolish. What was he missing? The asshole hero who raised him hadn't exactly encouraged watching movies or television, but Touya could have at least _tried_ to get more involved in pop-culture. Before he could remember this thing that he had the feeling he should definitely know about, Mina looked back up at him and prompted, "Star Wars?" When no sudden look of understanding dawned in his eyes, she let out a noise of pure dismay. "You mean you haven't even heard of those movies? They're classics!"

Touya set Eri's brush down beside him so he could hold his hands up placatingly. "I've heard about it! I just haven't… seen it. Never really caught my interest, and we, uh, didn't have a lot of movie nights when I was growing up." Specifically, he knew what it was called, it was very popular, and that it took place in space. Because he _hadn't_ tried to keep up with pop culture(he had _not_ expected to regret that), there was admittedly a lot of media he wasn't familiar with from his childhood and before. Five years worth of it suddenly manifesting hadn't helped either, even though his classmates were determined to fix it one movie, song, or tv show at a time. Most of them were pretty fun. Yet he couldn't help but feel somewhat ashamed for not having seen this particular alien princess movie. "It's that American sci-fi series, right? With the spaceships and light swords or whatever?"

Mina shook her head and declared, "Unacceptable!" She jumped to her feet. "I know exactly what we need to do." Honestly, he wasn't sure whether to be concerned or not. She seemed particularly passionate and that could go one of two ways in his experience so far. "We… are going to have a movie night!"

Touya blinked owlishly. "We are?"

"We are," Mina confirmed, putting her hands on her hips. "You, me, Eri, and anyone else who needs to be _educated_. You might've missed out on movie nights before, but we can't let that slide anymore."

Touya glanced at Eri, whose eyes had been darting between the two teens like little ping-pong balls, for confirmation. She gave a small, decisive nod. Whether she was acknowledging it as a fact or showing her support for the idea, he didn't know. He supposed it didn't really matter. She seemed interested in the movie, and it would occupy her until Aizawa returned.

Offering a tiny nod of his own, he said, "Alright." It didn't sound like he actually had much choice in the matter, but it felt good to agree anyway, especially when Mina beamed and did a tiny dance of excitement. Even his lips quirked up into a faint smile. One movie couldn't hurt.

* * *

Of course, one movie could also potentially ruin a friendship.

It turned out that Star Wars wasn't just one movie, but a franchise comprised of multiple series and companion films. Luckily for his brain, they only had time for one before Aizawa would return to pick her up for bed. But even one movie resulted in a huge debate in the common area because Mina and Kaminari couldn't agree on which one to start with. There was an Episode One, which seemed like the reasonable place to start to Touya, but when he suggested it, Kaminari gasped so violently that he thought the kid shocked himself.

"We clearly start with Episode Four!" Kaminari exclaimed, the most offended expression on his face. "Don't you dare even suggest Episode One again or I'm not talking to you for a week."

"It's the first one chronologically," Mina argued.

"Don't you dare!"

Uraraka popped up from where she was laying on the couch. "Why don't we start with Rogue One?"

"Absolutely not!" Kaminari and Mina shouted at the same time.

Judging from the smile on Uraraka's face and the way she shrugged and dropped back on the couch, she hadn't been serious about the suggestion, but it did the trick of getting the two to agree on something, which ended the argument. They settled on Episode Four, although Touya wasn't sure why. The movie was ancient, so it wasn't like it was going to be amazing. People used actual explosions and effects created by quirks now to make movies more realistic. He could tell by the cover that the CGI was going to leave something to be desired, but he knew better than to complain. He didn't need Kaminari hounding him over this being a cinematic masterpiece.

Besides, as long as Eri was entertained, he was fine.

Even though he'd planned on watching her to get away from everyone, it was kind of nice being around them too, especially when no one dared to talk during the movie. He and Eri might've been the only two people who hadn't seen it before, but nearly the entire class joined in watching it anyway, even Bakugou, who was more silent and still than Touya had ever seen him.

Ten minutes into the movie, Midoriya, who sat on Eri's other side, leaned over to whisper in a conspiratorial tone, "It's actually one of Kacchan's favorite movies, but he'll never admit it."

Touya smirked in the dark. Who would've guessed Bakugou was such a huge nerd? His still-pink hair glowing in the light of the television certainly added to the effect.

The television wasn't meant for an entire class to watch a movie from, but crammed in the small space in blankets, pillows, and snacks, they somehow made it work. Touya ended up splitting a box of green tea pocky with Tsu even though he knew eating too much of the sweet stuff would make him feel sick. He used to gorge in the middle of the night on candy and sweets when he was younger; his father didn't like him eating outside of his strict diet, but he had to have known Touya broke it at least once a week since eating sweets made him nauseous half the time. He considered it worth it, but wisely passed the rest to Eri when he was done.

Let Aizawa deal with a kid hopped up on sugar. He'd never have to know.

If there was another thing he and Eri were good at, it was keeping secrets, even pointless ones. How many times had Touya lied or kept a secret over the years when it wasn't necessary? He lost track. Sometimes, it was easier to tell a lie than the truth about some of the dumbest things, like Fuyumi asking him what he had for lunch or if he was finished with his homework. There was no point in lying about it, but he did anyway. He could've lied about seeing this movie and wouldn't be here now, but it was harder to lie to some people than others. Mina had been so nice to him these past few months; lying to her would've made him feel bad.

(What did it say about him that it was easier to lie to his family? He wasn't sure, and he didn't want to find out.)

The movie was pretty interesting, but the CGI was weird. It wasn't terrible, but he'd definitely seen films with better graphics. Kaminari explained that they tried to re-do the CGI to make it more up-to-date, but that didn't help it too much. He liked the main character and the small robot at least. According to Hagakure, everyone's favorite was the other guy, the braggart with the smart mouth, but Touya didn't see the appeal in him. He was kind of an asshole.

 _Wait, shit._ He was kind of an asshole too, wasn't he?

Eri was very much into the movie, wide-eyed and leaning forward through the entire thing, but he could feel her visibly flinch when the main bad guy did something evil. Maybe it reminded her of the villain who raised her, but he didn't know if he should ask. Having noticed her reactions as well, Midoriya did it for him, murmuring to her in a low voice halfway through the movie, but she shook her head and continued watching. He could see the response on her face even if she didn't say anything out loud: _It's just a movie._

He could understand her discomfort even if he didn't know the exact details. Watching movies about abusive fathers would likely put him in a sour mood, so he tended to stay away from any sort of family dramas. Still, he would have to remind Eri that she wasn't obligated to do anything that made her uncomfortable for his sake. He was supposed to be watching her, not the other way around. Aizawa had definitely stressed the same thing to her; the habit of wanting or needing to please someone to escape punishment was hard as hell to break.

By the end of the movie, Touya could at least say he was intrigued to see what would happen next and that it wasn't half bad. He could understand the appeal, if not the fanaticism. Eri was exhausted though, and he could tell she was fading fast by the way she kept bouncing between him and Midoriya. About ten minutes prior, Aizawa had texted him saying he was back at the apartment. Touya was tempted to get him to come here, but no, it was his responsibility to get her back to him.

As soon as the movie ended, Touya stood up and said, "Okay, Eri, let's get out of here."

"Dude, you're not even gonna stay to discuss it?" Kaminari demanded.

"We gotta know what you think!" Sero added. "It's super rare to find someone completely new to this."

"I've gotta get Eri back to Aizawa's," Touya said as she languidly pulled herself off the couch. Sero and Kaminari pouted, but they couldn't argue with that either. No one argued with Aizawa's rules, and it was still a school night for all of them. "I'll be back in like fifteen minutes. If you're still up, I promise to let you grill me."

Kaminari tossed Shouto a grin. "Wow, Todoroki, we've known you for a year, and you won't even let us do that."

"Maybe I don't want you to know anything about me," Shouto replied flatly.

Midoriya snickered and then got to his feet as well, eyeing Eri who swayed on her feet. "I can come with you?"

"Nah, I should be fine." If he had to carry her, it wouldn't be an issue. She was small for her age. If he couldn't carry a child, there was no sense in all hard work he'd been putting in these past few months. His father had at least forced him to build enough muscle for that. "We've got this."

"Okay, okay." Before, Midoriya might've argued more - or at least tried to be more helpful - but he seemed to be taking a similar approach to him as he did with Shouto. Offer help but wait for him to accept. At least he trusted him more now. It was sometimes uncomfortable to know that he had their trust when he didn't always feel like he deserved it, but it was a relief too. He didn't have to constantly prove himself anymore. He could simply be himself.

Touya pointed to Uraraka. "Besides, she needs your help more than me."

Turning to look in Uraraka's direction, Midoriya sighed when he found her knocked out on the floor, snoring with her mouth wide open. If she didn't close it, she was likely to start drooling. She hadn't made it halfway through the movie before she was out cold, likely due to the fact that she had to go against Bakugou in their hero course work today. It was a wonder she'd managed to stay awake that long after the workout she'd gone through. Nodding, Midoriya set to work on helping wake Uraraka up, a task which proved to be an even greater feat than waking Touya up.

"Did you at least like the movie?" Mina asked before they could leave.

"Yeah, I liked it a lot," Touya answered earnestly. "I promise I'll talk about it later. You're all so damn nosy."

"Can't help it," Mina quipped. "You're just so damn interesting."

Touya narrowed his eyes. "Thanks, I guess?"

"You're welcome." Mina smiled and then waved. "Night, Eri!"

Eri waved back and then reached out for Touya to take her hand. It was still a little weird when she did that, but he never rejected her. His eyes caught Shouto's after doing so, a faint smile on his brother's face. It was kind of embarrassing to be caught being so gentle, but there wasn't much else he could do. Bakugou could side-eye him all he wanted and maybe call him soft, but Touya didn't care. Eri was comfortable around him and that mattered more than anything else. They said their goodbyes and walked out of the building with Touya texting Aizawa that they were on their way back.

"I had fun," Eri piped up when they were halfway there. "Did you?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Can you do my hair like Princess Leia's next time you watch me?"

Touya snorted. "I can try, but I can't promise it'll be good."

"You'll do better than Aizawa," Eri told him.

Well, it was nice to know someone had complete confidence in him. Sure, it was just doing hair, but that wasn't the point. It wasn't her insistence that he would do better that made Touya relax; it was the trust she had in him in general. Maybe, as he'd recognized similarities in her, she'd done the same the more they were around each other. She knew he wouldn't judge her for flinching at a movie or wanting to watch the same cat hero cartoon over and over again.

If this was a sign of how things were going to go this year, he'd take it. He was going to prove himself - to everyone. He only had one shot, but he was going to make it count.


	30. Fate Has Shown You

Author's Notes: The song for this chapter is the English cover of "Kyomu Desden" by Ali Project.

* * *

 _In-between what tomorrow will bring,_  
 _and the past that it leaves,_  
 _You're caught in loneliness again..._

 _Now arise, go and open your eyes,_  
 _face the dark you despise -_  
 _Don't fear the shadows that lurk in night!_

* * *

The hero course, prestige and ability to freely use their quirks notwithstanding, had something that set it apart from all the others: the internships.

During his first time at UA, Touya would watch the hero students come and go from their internships, suited up in their fancy (and tacky) costumes, wearing excited smiles or tired but pleased expressions. It wasn't the same as the fighting they went through during school hours. Internships could be boring as hell from what he'd gathered. Some students spent the entire time doing absolutely nothing, not encountering a single villain or getting involved in stopping any crimes. Others came back with wild tales and adventures that he would have dismissed had he not seen reports on the news.

He was lucky that he'd gone by his mother's maiden name back then. A few of his Gen Studies classmates had, unfortunately, known of his aspirations to get into the Hero course. Had they known who his father was, they probably would have asked why he couldn't just ask to shadow his father. After all, the first internships were done after the Sports Festival without a provisional hero license. Students weren't permitted to fight yet, but they could help out. They could still do something. Meanwhile, he was stuck at school doing approximately nothing that mattered for his future.

It wasn't that being a hero was the only thing he was interested in. He simply _had_ to be a hero. He had to prove his father wrong. He had to show the world that he was worth something.

Aside from the Sports Festival, internships were the first step in doing that. Too bad he'd royally fucked that up too. His second go around during the Festival had ended poorly for everyone near him, including himself. No hero in their right mind would have wanted him. It hadn't been long after that he'd had the phone call with Shouto that their father interrupted - the night his memories ended. It was weird thinking of how he'd reach that point soon. It felt like he was free falling off a cliff.

Then again, hadn't his entire second experience at U.A. felt like that so far?

Internships happened a little differently for their second year. Because they'd already proven themselves and stood out to pros, they did an internship before the Sports Festival. It wasn't unheard of for students to switch or request a different hero agency to follow if they were invited back, but it made things a lot more difficult. Most stayed with the agencies they worked with the previous year if given the opportunity.

Touya had been surprised to find out that Shouto had not only chosen to shadow under their father for his Field Internship, but had failed to gain a provisional license during his first exam and thus hadn't been allowed to do a Work Study. Wasn't he supposed to be perfect? Also, why the hell would he have willingly chosen to work under their father? Why agree to spend even more time training under the egotistical bastard than he already had?

Shouto's response was short and honest enough to stop Touya from questioning him any further. " _Because our father might be an asshole, but he's an incredible hero, and if I want to be better than him, I needed to see him in action."_

Shouto hadn't enjoyed it one bit, which was part of why he requested to see his other agency offers for their second Work Study Internship. But having an unpleasant time working under their father was not the entire reason for his decision and both Touya and Aizawa knew it. Although his brother refused to give any details, he claimed to have been involved in an incident that made the internship difficult. He didn't want to be at odds with the hero mentoring him again.

It was a good try, but Touya could see right through him. He didn't want to intern with their father because of _him._

While Touya sat in homeroom and listened to everyone gab excitedly about next week, he watched Shouto flick through papers holding multiple offers. Technically speaking, none would be as good as the still-standing offer from the current Number One Hero's agency, but he would make do. Shouto insisted that he needed guidance from other heroes to be well-rounded. Touya didn't know why bothered. It wasn't like the two of them would be paired together like Uraraka and Asui were with Ryukyu.

Touya wasn't going to intern with anyone at all. Shouto might live in a land of delusions, but he wasn't about to fall victim to that again. Too many good things had happened to him already. Internships were based on recognition and good impressions, which he sorely lacked. The only heroes that knew of his existence outside of UA also knew he was destined to turn back into Dabi. He had the mark of a villain against him. No one would want to risk their reputation to deal with him.

No one would want him.

The most he could hope for was a teacher or two maybe taking pity on him and dragging him out for a patrol with them. Nearly all of the teachers still operated as heroes. Not as much anymore, since most of their time was devoted to teaching (or also a radio station, in Present Mic's case), but a few of them were known for their work outside of school. Aizawa still did patrols, although even more irregularly, as his shifts were usually at night. Touya kind of figured it'd be a repeat of spring break.

No, he wasn't jealous of his classmates. He wasn't going to wallow in irritation while they went off to work with pro heroes and took steps toward their future. He didn't have one. This second Work Study Internship was a wake up call to that.

"Touya."

Upon hearing his name being called, Touya snapped out of it, sitting upright and turning his attention to Aizawa standing in front of his desk. "Uh, yeah?"

"You received an offer to join a Work Study Internship."

Touya stared at him blankly. "What?"

"It caught me off guard as well, but-" Aizawa handed him the paper, which Touya gently took and laid on his desk. An offer for an internship? He hadn't thought… He hadn't dared hope. Who would want to deal with him? Hell, Touya didn't want to deal with _himself_ half the time. Someone had actually volunteered to put their career on the line for a week that would inevitably prove pointless to them? "Obviously, since he made the offer, he's aware of your situation."

In the corners of his eyes, Touya could see Shouto watching him with laser focus. It was intense. Touya should've handed over the paper for him to see, but he kept it on his desk instead. Hawks: the Number Two Hero. What the hell did the Number Two Hero want to do with him? Was he suspicious? Curious? Well, if anyone was capable of taking him out on the chance he turned back into Dabi on the spot, it would be him. Maybe he thought it would make him look good - take on the charity case.

What did Hawks get out of this? Shit, what did _he_ get out of this?

"As he...works closely with your father on occasion," Aizawa continued carefully, turning to Shouto, "he's apparently also aware that you're searching for a new internship for your first Work Study."

Shouto blinked in surprise. "Did he-?"

Aizawa nodded. "He's offered to take you both."

Touya and Shouto caught each other's eyes. Some people might've expected Touya to be disappointed, as he would no doubt be overshadowed by his more experienced and hero-worthy brother, but honestly, he was a little relieved. He had no fucking clue what he was doing. Yeah, he'd done a crash course in hero studies and had picked up his pace in the hero course, but he had no practical experience. Shouto might only have the Field Internship with their father, but it was something at least. Touya was going into this blind. He'd thought he would be excited to get in on the action, but now that it was staring him in the face, he was kind of freaking out. A familiar face, one that he undoubtedly trusted, would be nice.

"What about Tokoyami?" Shouto questioned. "I thought he was interning with Hawks. Did he-?"

"He invited me back, but also explained the situation to me before making the offer to you," Tokoyami cut in without missing a beat. "I accepted both. I believe you deserve this opportunity, and he can give it to you. It does not bother me."

Unlike the other people talking, Tokoyami had remained mostly quiet. Now he knew why. He had known that Touya was getting the internship offer but had stayed silent so he could find out on his own. That meant he had also known Shouto would be getting one as well. Tokoyami was fairly reticent and dramatic, so it made perfect sense that he hadn't said a word about it. Touya didn't know he should feel grateful or not. He could have easily said no so Hawks would focus on him, but he hadn't.

Touya swallowed. "Thanks."

"There is nothing to thank me for," Tokoyami reassured him.

Yeah, there fucking was, but Touya wasn't about to argue with him, especially in the middle of class. Aside from Shouto, Midoriya was also watching him curiously. He also had to find another agency to intern with, although he had deigned not to talk about it. When Touya had asked why, he simply looked away and muttered something about things not working out the way he thought they would. Considering that Touya didn't like people prying into his own shit, he hadn't asked any further questions.

"Did you want to accept his offer?" Aizawa asked.

Touya snorted. "I have a choice?"

Aizawa settled a careful look on him. "Yes, you do. You don't have to take him up if you're uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable?" Touya raised his eyebrows and leaned back in his seat. "That doesn't matter. I'm not going to get this experience elsewise. I'd be an idiot not to take him up. Number Two Hero? How impressive."

"Touya-"

"No, no, I mean…." Touya sighed and touched the paper. "I'll take it - the offer, I mean. What do I have to lose? And if he's willing to take Shouto too, and he accepts-"

"I do," Shouto interjected without hesitation.

"-And Tokoyami is cool with it-"

"I look forward to working with you," Tokoyami put in.

"-then I want to do this." Touya locked eyes with Aizawa, putting a little more resolve into his gaze. He didn't want to come across as unsure, even if that was how he felt. During his time at UA, he had always dreamed about scoring an internship, but nothing ever came of it. He couldn't make a name for himself at the Sports Festival with a faulty quirk and he wasn't in the Hero course. Now the chance was staring him in the face, and he felt like he was being backed into a corner.

Satisfied, Aizawa nodded. "Okay then. I'll send word to his agency."

"Only-" Touya cringed. "Won't it be a little...weird? I don't have my Provisional Hero License."

"Consider this a Field Internship," Aizawa told him. "There will be stricter rules on you than your brother and Tokoyami - and not just because of who you are." Yeah, that made sense. If there was a villain attack, Touya would not be allowed to engage in a fight. He was pretty good at running away from confrontations, so it shouldn't be that much of a problem. "Truth be told, the authorities were reluctant to give you this much leeway" - that wasn't surprising - "but because it's Hawks, they allowed it."

Touya smiled thinly without any warmth. "Oh, goodie. He must be a real charmer."

"Only the most charming and handsome hero ever!" Hagakure exclaimed, having overheard the conversation. More like she'd been eavesdropping, but even with her clothes visible, her quirk made it a lot easier to do.

"Well, I've never heard of him."

"That's because he didn't break into the pro hero scene until a few years ago," Tokoyami explained very seriously. Touya couldn't tell if it was respect for the hero or simply in his nature to make everything sound deep. "He's only twenty-three. Considering the years you lost, he must have opened his agency when your memories end."

Touya felt more alarmed than awed. "What the hell does someone that successful want with me?"

Tokoyami considered him for a moment and then shrugged, one of the few flippant gestures that Touya had ever seen him make. It looked odd on him. "He's good at seeing the potential in people and helping them reach it. If he knows of your story, perhaps he saw something worth working on if UA decided the same."

Great, so he was one of those honorable heroes. Touya didn't know if that was any better. Heroes like that always acted like they had a stick up their ass or were better than everyone else even when they were trying to be helpful. Then again, it seemed like Tokoyami genuinely admired Hawks, so he couldn't be too bad. Touya wasn't sure if they had the same taste in heroes as they did in clothes, but he, Jirou, and Shoji had helped him when no one else could. It might've only been clothes, but no one had done that for him before.

It _meant_ something.

"If you say so," Touya mumbled.

"Ah." Tokoyami hesitated. It was hard to tell if he was making a face because of the whole bird situation - beaks did not allow for many changes in facial expressions - but Touya could sense the changes in someone's behavior like it was his job. "He is kind of...unusual. I would be remiss if I didn't warn you."

Touya raised an eyebrow but said nothing. When he glanced at Shouto, his brother only shook his head, unaware of what his classmate meant. If Tokoyami said someone was unusual, then that person was probably truly out there. Not that Tokoyami was weird or anything, but he was kind of intense and had some interesting hobbies.

Aizawa eyed Shouto. "Well, if you're going along with this, did you want to change your code name? It's not unusual for students to do that in their second year. It will be more difficult and not advisable in your third as you will start to be recognized by it."

Shouto considered his question for a moment and then shook his head. "No, I'll keep it."

"What name did you pick?" Touya asked, extremely curious. What had he picked that was so awful that even Aizawa suggested changing it? Granted, Shouto wasn't creative by nature, so he'd probably picked something basic. Even if he hated his father, he had to admit that his hero name was catchy. No one could misunderstand what he meant to do. Finally, in the number one spot, he had lived up to his name.

His brother didn't even look embarrassed when he answered, "Shouto."

"Shou…" Touya jerked upright and furrowed his brow. "That's not a real hero name! You have to pick something better than _that_."

"Oh yeah?" Shouto shot back. "And what about you?" He looked to Aizawa. "Does he get a code name too? We had these for our Field Studies."

Touya paled slightly. "No, no, I don't need one. I'm good."

Shouto narrowed his eyes at him. "You didn't think of one before?"

Had he thought of one while he was whittling at his time and wasting away in Gen Studies when he wanted to be in the Hero course? Of course he had. Like any idiot kid who wanted to be a hero for whatever reason (with the exception of Shouto, apparently), he'd had a list of potential hero names that he'd added onto throughout the years, scratching off old ones that he didn't like anymore. Fuyumi had found it once when they were fourteen, and he'd nearly burned it to ashes upon snatching it from her in a panic. He hadn't wanted her to know that he was applying to UA.

"You should probably have one," Aizawa finally decided.

"Are you sure?" Touya asked, his voice too high-pitched for his liking. "I mean, it's not like this is real. We both know that I…"

 _I can't become a hero._

He didn't want to think of that. If he did, then all the hard work he was doing - all the effort everyone was putting in with him - would be for nothing. No, it had to count for something, even if it was just pretend. Maybe he wouldn't become a hero, but he could make something of himself. He could be better. There was no way he could go back to being the total villainous asshole Dabi was after experiencing all of this. He _couldn't._ His future self could suck it up.

"Come on, Touya!" Mina appeared out of nowhere, shoving her way in his space and leaning over with her elbows on his desk. There was a huge smile on her face, the kind of smile that made him feel like he should appease her so she would keep smiling. It made him vaguely uncomfortable, but he didn't move. "You have to have some sort of idea, right?"

"Um, well…" Touya cleared his throat. "What's your hero name?"

Mina frowned, which was startling when she'd been beaming a second ago. "My hero name is Pinky."

"Oh, I've heard worse," Touya replied. When Mina blinked, he jumped in his seat, realizing a second too late that what he'd said was insulting. "I mean, I've, uh-"

"It's okay!" Mina laughed. "I don't really like it either."

Touya sank in his seat, only somewhat relieved. "Then why did you pick it?"

"Midnight didn't like my first name," Mina said with a pout on her lips, "so she made me change it."

"That's dumb," Touya stated with far too much confidence. Aizawa didn't say anything if he disagreed, busy leafing through paperwork and talking to Iida about his internship. "It doesn't matter if she likes it. What matters is that you like it. Who cares what other people think? This is a name that will define you."

The brightness returned to Mina's face, reflecting in her golden eyes. "That's what I thought!"

"So what was the original name then?"

Mina popped upright and pointed one finger at her horns and another at her unusual eyes. "Alien Queen!"

"That sounds awesome," Touya said genuinely. "It makes me think of some cool sci-fi movie."

No wonder Mina liked Star Wars so much. To her, Princess Leia-turned-General Leia was very much like an Alien Queen. She wanted to be just like one of her heroes. Touya couldn't blame her. She was his favorite character in the series aside from Luke. Plus, with her pink skin, pink hair, and gold and black eyes, Mina did look a little different from everyone else. Mutant quirks seemed to be on par with everyone else's at UA. At least no one really talked badly about them. His father had usually insinuated that they weren't as good, but Ojiro could kick anyone's ass without some fancy-ass quirk.

"Everyone else thought it was tacky," Mina admitted.

"Screw everyone else," Touya declared. "You should do what you want."

"Really?" Mina's eyes were shining again. "You think so?"

Touya shrugged. "I mean…"

Maybe he wasn't the best advocate for following your own dreams. He had tried to do that and it had backfired so miserably that his dream to become a hero and prove his father wrong transformed into becoming a villain and killing him. Prior to that, his whole life hadn't been about doing what he wanted, but what his father wanted, except maybe…

This was what he wanted to do. Here at UA now, even if it was under strange circumstances, he was living the life that he'd always dreamed of living. It was his choice. After all, Aizawa had made it clear that he had a choice in this where he'd never had one before.

Mina turned to Aizawa. "Sir, can I change my hero name?"

Aizawa shrugged. "Sure, it doesn't matter to me. I don't care what you're called."

"Yay!" Mina cheered. "Thanks, Touya."

He damn near choked. "Wa-wait, I didn't-"

Before he could finish denying culpability in giving her the suggestion that would change her hero career, Mina flounced back to her desk. Touya gawked and sank in his seat. That was her hero name, and she was going to change it just because he'd said a few flowery words? It was too much responsibility.

When he looked to Shouto for help - to talk her out of it or something - his brother turned it back on him, "So? Code name?"

"Er, can I get back to you on that?" Touya asked weakly.

"Whatever, but make sure you have one chosen before your internship starts," Aizawa said, having decided it was not worth the time or energy to push him to choose now. Touya nodded and watched as the teacher returned to the front of the classroom to start the day. Shouto looked rather disappointed, but it was probably because he'd known that Touya would only have stupid ideas. He had thought them clever at the time, but now that he was put on the spot to choose one, he was almost certain that they sucked.

He had an internship alongside Shouto and Tokoyami with the Number Two Hero. He had a chance to actually prove himself to someone outside of UA. Maybe he could even make a difference. If he could show someone from the outside world that he was actually trying to do good and become something with the time that he had, maybe it would prove that UA had made the right decision. He was good, and he would be better.

So why then did he feel so anxious? This was what he'd wanted, wasn't it?

Sometimes, dreams really did come true - and they turned out to be a lot more nerve-wracking than you were asleep.

* * *

He didn't think of a hero name in time.

Touya it was.

* * *

Todoroki Touya was the most irritating thing to ever happen to Hawks.

He was not exaggerating. Ever since he first met Dabi, the villain had made his mission extra difficult by setting up all sorts of hoops to jump through. Whether it was completing some task to prove his loyalty, scheming with him to reinforce that he really _was_ against the heroes, or seemingly pointless conversations, he was constantly wasting his time and making him lean harder and harder into his role. (Or the worst of them all, when there was nothing else to focus on, nothing _but_ the act, and it became harder to not truly _listen.)_ And for what? His first and primary assumption was that Dabi was simply suspicious by nature, but sometimes he had to wonder if the villain was just messing with him.

Then there was the incident at the warehouse and all the controversy that came with it. (He tried not to overthink it.) Todoroki Touya was only sixteen, they said. (E _ndeavor's son_.) He hadn't committed any of the crimes that made him Dabi. (They had _happened._ ) All evidence suggested that he didn't think or feel any of the things Dabi did. ( _Didn't he?_ ) Although he would turn back eventually, he was innocent until then, and they _couldn't_ treat an innocent teenager like a villain. So they turned the ticking time-bomb over to U.A. and let him walk free.

It wasn't like he would turn back completely without warning. According to the _professionals_ , he would start regaining memories before he turned back. They trusted the teachers to notice if something was up in case he didn't tell anyone he was starting to remember. (Implying that they actually _trusted_ him to a degree.) That was supposed to reassure him. The notion of a hero student regaining his ( _damning_ ) memories before turning back into a murderous villain was meant to be _soothing_ to Hawks.

In some twisted way, it was kind of funny that Dabi managed to stress him out so much when he wasn't even around.

With 'Touya' at U.A., it should have meant that he was able to wash his hands of the whole situation. He was still stuck without his League contact, and thus without _any_ contact with the League, but that would have been a problem regardless of what happened to the de-aged villain. He'd figure out a solution eventually. The near-electric string of nerves in the back of his mind should have started to settle. Instead, Class 1-A became Class 2-A, mentorships began earlier than they had the year before, and those nerves came back into sharp focus.

The worst part was that he only had himself to blame.

He was the one who had prodded Endeavor into talking while they were patrolling together earlier that week. Slowly, reluctantly, Endeavor had confessed that he was 'somewhat agitated' because his youngest had requested to shadow a different hero for his second year. That had thrown Hawks for a loop. Not the mentorships – he was well aware that they were coming up as he'd already spoken with Tokoyami about it – but the fact that Shouto had asked for a different mentor. It wasn't exactly _rare,_ but Endeavor was the number one hero and hadn't rescind his offer. It could easily be viewed as a blatant insult to his father. Even he would have hesitated at such a thing.

There was no question _why_ he had done it. That was probably for the best, considering that Hawks wouldn't have been able to get a word in to ask anyway. Endeavor picked up steam and continued on to explain that no one had requested to be paired with his _other_ 'youngest' to his knowledge. While unsurprising, it meant that Touya would likely be paired with Eraserhead, who Endeavor feared would show him special treatment.

Prickly as Aizawa Shouta was, having seen his reaction to the initial incident, his stalwart defense of the de-aged villain, and how easily he seemed to allow him into his class, Hawks couldn't help but be inclined to agree.

It didn't mean that he had to do anything about it. Under different circumstances, not offering to help his idol might be out of character enough to arouse suspicion, but he already had Tokoyami to think of. If a student requesting to be paired with a different hero was unusual, a hero taking on two students was even weirder. All he had to do was offer his condolences and say that he hoped everything worked out. That was it. He just had to say a few words, maybe redirect the conversation, and he'd be in the clear.

But when he opened his mouth, the words felt so _empty_. _Sorry, hope it gets easier._ What good would _that_ do? Endeavor had built himself through actions rather than flowery words. (Besides, if Hawks had been able to put one and two together sooner, maybe none of this would have happened.) All he had to do was offer some lip service, but when he opened his mouth, he said that he was willing to take _both_ of them if Tokoyami was okay with it.

Tokoyami was okay with it.

That lead Hawks to where he was now, standing in front of three teenagers who were doing a truly _impressive_ job of emitting a stubborn aura and trying to find something to say, preferably something that wouldn't result in a deeply unimpressed look of some sort.

He tried not to let his gaze linger on the current bane of his existence for too long. "So!" Hawks said, clapping his hands together encouragingly. "You _should_ know each other for the most part. I know or know _of_ all of you, and you obviously know me–"

He barely caught Touya's gaze sliding surreptitiously toward his classmates. The 'boy' muttered something under his breath, most of it too soft for Hawks to make out, but he managed to catch the words 'not impressed'. One perk of all his acting experience was that he didn't pause for too long or allow his expression to waver, but Touya looked back at him almost as if he had, their eyes catching for a moment.

Eraserhead and his friends said that Todoroki Touya and Dabi were different people, but his eyes were just as heartlessly cold as he remembered.

"–so I say we just skip the formalities," he finished.

This was met by a shrug from Tokoyami, a nod from Shouto, and… absolutely nothing from the third one, who had taken to eyeing him suspiciously. Suspiciously. He was meeting this individual for the first time for a _second_ time, this time openly aligned with the side that he kept ordering Hawks to 'prove' he wasn't loyal to, and he was already eyeing him _suspiciously_ when, from his perspective, they had barely even interacted yet.

Of course. Because no version of Dabi could possibly make things _easy_ for him.

None of the uneasy suspicion that writhed under Hawks' own skin was visible as he raised an eyebrow at the de-aged villain. "Someone isn't very talkative," he teased, keeping his voice light and pleasant in a playfully annoying sort of way. Not showing him preferential treatment probably meant that he wasn't supposed to make him feel (further) singled out or otherwise treat him differently from the other students either (aside from the monitoring).

Truth be told, Hawks didn't have any special hatred for Dabi. He tended to be a bit of an asshole even at good times and was a murderous villain, but as far as villains went, there were worse ones to interact with. Sometimes, he even came close to making some sort of point amidst his mockery and mad ramblings. (That wasn't a good thing.) There was no excusing what he had done, what he hoped to do, and what he represented. Dabi was a terrible person – some might even say evil – who deserved and eventually would be locked up for good. That there had been a few times where, for a millisecond, he thought he might have thought a flicker of something human in the unforgiving blue of his eyes didn't change that. He felt no sympathy for Dabi and wouldn't even go as far as to say that he liked him or they could have been friends in another life.

But he wasn't the worst. If this younger version of him really _didn't_ remember anything, then he probably would have vouched not to lock him up, given different circumstances. Except the problem wasn't even Dabi himself. It was what Dabi _knew_ – what Todoroki Touya could send crashing down if he got the wrong memory back at the wrong time.

Dabi wasn't _the_ problem, but he was _a_ problem. He wasn't the _worst,_ but he was still bad. Even if he didn't remember the actions of his older self, his very presence was still enough to disrupt U.A. The other heroes didn't know Hawks' situation, but they did know that by doing this, they ran the risk of Dabi escaping when he turned back and being cut a free break. A break he did _not_ deserve. Regardless of the innocence of a boy who was not yet Dabi, the fact was that he _had_ become Dabi and would once again. (Was that even truly innocent?)

That shouldn't have been and wasn't the priority. There was no room for pondering the tricky morals of such a situation when _months_ of dangerous and vital infiltration was at risk of being wasted. Hawks knew the risk and anxiety posed by his interacting with Touya and, once he had finished reeling over his impulsive decision, had prepared himself for it.

In doing so, it seemed that he _hadn't_ properly prepared himself for the part that _wasn't_ the priority. Hawks hadn't expected it to be so hard to not look at Todoroki Touya and compare him to the person he knew he would become. He hadn't expected to feel like a terrible mistake was being made with every similarity caught, to wonder if it was all inborn or Dabi wasn't as gone as so many people seemed to think. It was difficult to shoulder the weight of promising to be fair while unable to see anything _but_ the similarities. This person was going to be a murderous villain one day, and he _couldn't afford to_ see anything else.

It all combined to make him feel spectacularly shitty in a variety of interesting ways.

And it had only been a few minutes.

"Let's see," Hawks hummed, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "You two are running behind, but I don't want to weigh down Tokoyami either." Shouto had a lot of promise, but Touya… Well, he wasn't exactly a hero student, now was he? His future looked a hell of a lot different from theirs. Hawks had to work with that in mind. "Of course you all deserve personalized time. That's what we're here for, right?"

"You could just pawn me off on one of your sidekicks," Touya muttered under his breath.

Hawks' lips quirked into a smile. "Now why would I do that? I offered to take you under my wing, didn't I?" Touya wrinkled his face. Not a fan of puns, or just him? Dabi had been much the same way. There had been no pleasing the asshole. "Look, how about this? I've got some things I want to work on with Tokoyami, but he's got a good head on his shoulders. I trust him to be able to work on his own and watch over you when the time comes. It'll be good for him. Higher interns often watch over the younger ones - ah, less...advanced ones, in this case."

Tokoyami sighed deeply when Hawks pat him on the back. Still hadn't lost that mood in the past few months. Good. He needed someone serious with him on this. Plus, if Tokoyami agreed to this, then he must've liked the Todoroki boys some. Hawks was fast, but he had no doubt that Shouto and Touya were a handful on their own. It must have been in their blood. Todorokis were so dramatic. Number One Hero, the heir apparent, and a villain-slash-de-aged hero student. What a mess.

Why had he agreed to this again?

Oh, right, because he was an impulsive fucker. At least he would have a chance to notice if the mini-villain started to remember, given that it was his ass on the line.

Hawks pointed at Shouto. "You know how patrols are handled, right?"

"Yes," Shouto replied flatly. "I went on them with my father."

Touya rolled his eyes. "Sounds like fun."

"Okay, I can work with that."

Hawks rubbed his hands together and thought quickly. He hadn't got this far because he could only keep his eyes on one person at a time. Besides, he'd glean better intel on Touya if he was out of sight. Just like Dabi, Touya had a wall up that could be seen miles away. No doubt he was holding himself back. The best way to get a view in would be overhead. If he was starting to retain any memories, especially ones that related to him, it would be easier to spot a change in his behavior if he wasn't around.

"You two can patrol on the ground while Tokoyami and I work from above," Hawks explained. "There might be times when we need to jet and take care of something, but short of" - an attack from the League - "a major catastrophe, it shouldn't take long. If something suspicious happens on your end, I won't be far off." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and waved it at them. It was expensive, top of the line, nothing like the burners he'd used to contact Dabi, who hadn't even owned a cell. Touya glanced at the phone he'd pulled out of his back pocket. He did now. It paid to not be a villain. "Can I trust you two not to get into too much trouble? I'd rather not babysit."

Touya opened his mouth and then shut it, most likely having reconsidered the smart remark he was about to spit out. Hawks fought the urge to smile. Dabi refrained from a lot too, but never from insulting. Perhaps UA was instilling some manners in him, or maybe, at this age, he hadn't been in the position to freely throw insults.

"You can trust us," Shouto said in Touya's stead. If anything, Hawks trusted him to keep his brother in line. Maybe he was a little blinded by the fact that this was his blood, but he was sharp enough to know this was serious. He would keep an eye out. It was obvious that Touya knew this as well, judging by the way he folded his arms across his chest and looked away to nod. He didn't like it, but then again, neither did Hawks, even if he was all smiles and jokes.

Not a fan of heroes? That was fine. Hawks had worked with less.

"Brilliant," Hawks declared, "because I'd rather not have to deal with any of you severely."

Touya's eyes flickered to him briefly. There was that suspicion again. It was so painfully familiar that Hawks almost laughed. Dabi had looked at him like that too, but with a lot more arrogance. Touya just looked like a moody teenager - which he was. He wasn't quite the villain that Hawks remembered, but there was too much Dabi in him to keep him from forgetting the truth. They were both toeing a line, only he didn't know it.

There was something to be said about a hero's legacy, as it was how they inspired people. Some heroes, like All Might, had inspired the next generation to believe they could be heroes too - that they could be greater than they actually were. It was a nice line. Personally, Hawks hadn't thought much of it. He didn't see being a hero as some great, wonderful, compassionate thing. It was why he'd gravitated more toward heroes like Endeavor. Yeah, he was clearly about power and strength, but there were no delusions about him. He'd inspired in his own way even if his public persona was as rough as his flames were hot.

Except what did it say about him and his legacy that one of his children became a villain? Shouto would no doubt grow up to be an incredible hero - Hawks could always spot an early bloomer - but Touya… How could two kids come out so differently? What had inspired Touya to take such a violently different path? It left a lot of unsettling questions in Hawks' mind, questions he didn't want to ask a hero who he'd grown up admiring.

Ah, there were the warehouse implications again. He bundled the errant thoughts up and pushed them off to some far-off corner of his mind. Best to just ignore that and get to dealing with the current thorn in his side. Fun times.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Touya found himself wandering the city with his brother. Hawks and Tokoyami were somewhere above them, but after catching a few glimpses of them here and there, he couldn't be bothered to check for them anymore. Hawks would fulfill the terms of his internship with his more promising student and then return to work with him and Shouto. He didn't have any illusions about his worth here, but it would've been nice if he'd liked the hero who had chosen to work with them.

Instead, Touya found himself unable to offer anything more than a helpless shrug as they all but wandered the streets under the guise of a patrol. "Something about him just… doesn't feel right."

He didn't know how else to explain it. Normally, he could pinpoint the exact things he disliked about someone, a necessary skill if you wanted to insult them properly, but in this case, he couldn't quite put his finger on what bothered him about Hawks. It was just a _feeling_. There was something about him that went beyond him picking up Touya out of obligation and pity. Something in his eyes, maybe, or the smug way he spoke. Maybe he was just so skeevy that untrustworthiness radiated off him in waves like a natural warning system.

Except none of those could be it, because if they were, he would _know_. The sensation of not knowing only served to further agitate him. On the bright side, that was _one_ thing he could confidently say that he disliked about Hawks. He didn't like that he was struggling to figure out why he already didn't like him.

(He didn't dare consider the _other_ option why. Even if he did, he would dismiss it quickly. He hadn't heard anything about Hawks encountering Dabi. Even if he had, Touya had interacted with heroes who _had_ fought him without feeling any recognition.

He couldn't be remembering something.)

Shouto shot him a flat look. "That isn't a good reason."

"I know that!" Touya exclaimed, tossing his hands in the air. "Maybe I'm just predisposed toward not liking number two heroes." Nevermind that he was pretty damn sure that wasn't it. He allowed his gaze to drop to the cement while lowering his hands with a huff. "Or maybe the number two hero spot just attracts jackasses."

"Touya."

"Look, I won't be an asshole to his face, alright?" It was the best he could do for now or, at least, the best he was willing to do. He wasn't about to apologize when he wasn't sure he was wrong and wasn't going to say 'I know' a second time when they both knew it wouldn't stop him.

Shouto sighed. It made his chest twinge in… regret that they disagreed, maybe, but it wasn't quite guilt. It certainly wasn't enough for him to change his mind. In lieu of another failed attempt to explain himself, Touya offered his brother a smirking grin, picked up the pace a little, and urged, "Come on; let's get on with the heroing. We don't have forever."

He didn't catch the twist to his words until they had already left his lips. The muscles in his face stiffened as he tried to figure out what to do with his face despite the gears in his mind grinding to a halt. It only lasted for a split second before he slipped back into his default neutral expression. It wasn't like Shouto would see anything but his back with the way he was lagging behind.

"I don't think we'll find much to do outside the superstore," his brother muttered.

Indeed, just to the left of the sidewalk was one of many shopping centers that dotted the city. Villains tended to avoid attacking such places unless it was a spontaneous coincidence or they were looking to cause a scene. That only left small incidents and natural disasters. A quick glance was all it took to confirm that there weren't any ongoing natural disasters. And he had worked so hard to force some wind in his sails.

Casting his gaze skyward, Touya sighed, "Who knows. Something might pop up." It was also on the route they were supposed to follow, but he wasn't about to use _that_ as his reasoning.

Not that Shouto was likely to forget that Touya didn't have room to do anything but meticulously toe the line.

The clatter of metal and plastic hitting concrete made Touya's gaze snap toward the concrete. A red-haired girl had a plastic bag in one hand and another on the ground in front of her with its contents spilled out onto the ground. She stomped one of her feet in frustration as her eyes darted around to track the cans that were rolling away. With a whisper of what he assumed wasn't a word meant for mixed company, she bent down to gather her fallen items. As she did, she glanced up at Shouto and Touya, blatant surprise shimmering in her eyes.

"Well," Shouto said, "that's something."

Touya shot his brother a _look._ It was met with absolutely no change of expression. No shame, no remorse, no sign that he was joking or even just being mouthy. He narrowed his eyes to try and squeeze something out, but no, Shouto was unwavering. Either he was being genuine or he had achieved new levels of brattiness. A miniature war was waged with the only noise being the gentle scrape of the girl picking up her items in the background.

" _Fine_ ," Touya huffed. Even as he turned to walk over to the girl, he quietly grumbled to himself, "Picking up groceries. How heroic."

Still, Endeavor wouldn't lower himself enough to help someone pick up their groceries. That was something – or at least it should be. A twist in his chest made him wonder.

(Any forgettable fool with hands could pick stuff up.)

Now that he was closer, Touya could see that the girl was probably a few years older than him and Shouto. Not exactly ugly either. His gaze lingered for a second as he crouched down across from her. Then, hazel eyes glanced upward, and he quickly looked down, discomfort tightening his chest. "Here," he said, grabbing a can of corn that had rolled over to his feet. "Let me help you with that."

"Oh," she said, "thank you. I was ju–" Her voice cut off as she glanced over his shoulder. With a strangled gasp, she clasped her hands over her mouth and jerked back, the movement making her fall back on her bottom. She didn't seem to care about that or how her other bag, dangling awkwardly from the crook of her elbow, clunked against the ground. "It _is_ you! Todoroki Shouto!"

Touya blinked. He was forced to spend a moment utterly befuddled before it clicked. A fangirl. His _brother_ had a fangirl. He glanced over at Shouto, whose blank expression said he was going to take a little while longer to catch on.

"Yes?" he asked, shooting Touya a confused glance.

Spectacular. What a boy worth flailing over. There was no fighting back the bitter thing stinging at his insides, so he instead resolved not to acknowledge it. Having placed the can of corn by the fangirl's leg, he set to work collecting the other things in her immediate area.

"I remember you from the Sports Festival," the fan gleefully continued, seemingly unbothered by the utter obliviousness before her. "You were incredible! _Especially_ your fight with that green boy - Midori or something? I mean, you were already great with just your ice, but when you unleashed your fire as well… _Wow_. I already knew you were Endeavor's son, but you're something else entirely!" She clapped her hands in delight, a dreamy expression on her face. Touya forced himself not to frown. "Half Hot/Half Cold is the perfect combination! And so strong, too!" Yep. Shouto's quirk was perfect. He was everything he was meant to be and someday he would be the perfect hero. Anyone with a functioning set of eyes knew he was the _perfect_ (experiment) child. "To luck into a quirk like that… Or maybe it wasn't just luck."

The fangirl's sweet giggle was completely offset by how cold Touya suddenly felt. His grip on the can he was holding tightened to the point where it almost shot out of his hand, but he barely noticed, too preoccupied by his brother's fan. He looked back up just in time to see her wink at Shouto. (His eyes had to be so _cold_ right then. Did it still pin him as a relative of that man or was it easy to ignore for once, utterly desaturated by the other option?) Somewhat reluctantly, he glanced at his brother once again, only to meet a sight that immediately caused a tingle of guilt. Shouto's jaw was clenched and his gaze was distant.

Anyone with a functioning set of eyes knew. His brother may have had a scar over one of them, but Touya knew heyes worked fine.

"It's genetics!" the girl carried on. Touya distantly wondered if she was really stupid enough not to notice that Shouto wasn't comfortable or she just didn't care. "I was really wowed by the Sports Festival, like I said, so I did more research. Your mom has an ice quirk, right? She must be so proud! A hero with a powerful quirk taking after her and the man she loves… Of course, it's not _all_ quirk strength! Even the weakest quirk can be dangerous if you use it right. You're really smart about how you use yours, except you didn't use your ice and fire at the same time. Why not? Were you trying to give that explosion boy a fighting chance? I think you would have won if you had. Next time, do you think you'll–"

"Getting a little pushy, don't you think?" Touya snapped. He didn't care about the cruel bite in his words or how heartless his glare must have been. Shouto's gentle intake of breath didn't make him regret it, nor did the thought of whatever look he must be giving him. This girl was talking about things she shouldn't be at a thousand miles a minute, and he just wanted her to _stop._

To her credit, she did. Surprise painted her features first, then guilt, and then outright dismay. " _Oh_." The girl briefly pressed her hand against her mouth before lowering it to speak again. "I'm _so sorry._ I didn't–" She shook her head and repeated, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Shouto assured her. The lack of emotion in his voice made Touya doubt it. Sure, he wasn't the most emotive person in general, but… No, it wasn't alright.

"No, really," the fangirl continued. "I didn't mean to upset you. I was just so surprised and excited. All I wanted was to get some laundry supplies and restock my pantry, then suddenly, bam! It's you!" She gestured at Shouto with enthusiasm that seemed to wilt and die.

With a tiny frown gracing her lips, she turned her attention toward Touya and murmured, "Thanks for stopping me."

He started to nod when he noticed that she was looking at the ground and a wavy lock of copper-red vision had fallen in front of her face, likely obscuring what view of him she had. "Sure," he said instead.

After a second or two, she peered at him, curiosity flickering back into her gaze again. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

Before he could say anything, Shouto answered, "Todoroki Touya. He's a cousin of mine who transferred in recently."

The girl hummed thoughtfully. "Odd. I've never heard of you."

With a shrug, she began putting her now-collected cans back in their bag, the thought apparently dismissed. Touya took that as his cue to rise to his feet. She did the same a few seconds later, far too graceful for someone who had nearly fallen over because of some sort of hero-student-celebrity crush.

"Thank you for the help, and again, I'm _really_ sorry to upset you," she continued, her attention switching to Shouto halfway through the conversation. (And Kaminari had called _him_ a 'prettyboy'. Too bad she was so rude.) However, her gaze was on both of them when she said, "With luck, maybe we'll all see each other again sometime, and it'll go better."

Touya shrugged while Shouto murmured a largely noncommittal, "Sure." It was hardly encouraging but still enough to make the fangirl shoot them a beaming grin before walking away.

The entire interaction had taken under five minutes, yet somehow, Touya felt like he had spent an hour analyzing his social interactions over the past week. The girl spared them one last glance, briefly meeting Touya's eyes, before she turned away and moved on. He didn't want to admit that he was embarrassed, but… Yeah, getting stuck in a situation where some girl raved about his brother while he was the lame duck kind of sucked. At least Dabi had more infamy than the complete nobody he was now.

 _You're really going to think positively about villainy?_

He winced visibly. Unfortunately, Shouto caught it and prompted, "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Touya replied dismissively. His brother's gaze was too sharp, especially after getting called out by that girl, so he tilted his head up to look at the sky instead. "You think Hawks is just gonna forget about us and leave us on our own for most of the internship?"

"What's up, you two?" Hawks piped up cheerfully from behind him.

Touya jumped and just barely managed to suppress his quirk. "What the hell, man?"

Hawks pointed at him. "You should always be on your guard." Touya opened his mouth to declare him a lunatic, but the Number Two Hero didn't seem to care. "Now that you have have been model citizens, would you like to actually do something heroic?" Touya glanced at Shouto and then returned his gaze to Hawks so he could nod. He didn't like it, but it was an honest response. "Good – because we just received word of a bank robbery in progress. This will be fun!"

Yeah, Touya highly doubted that, but he wasn't going to complain. Any action was better than helping clumsy ass girls with their groceries, even if he knew he'd be stuck on the sidelines. Hawks peered at him sideways and then looked away. Touya frowned. Now, if only this asshole would stop giving him such weird looks. It was a weird situation, but if he couldn't handle it, he shouldn't have volunteered for the job. Touya took a deep breath. No sense in getting irritated over it now.


End file.
